Call To The Dragons
by Kaze-Kami-Ha
Summary: OC GX fic A new duellist in a new academy battles for one reason: to become the greatest dragon duellist ever! Of course that's assuming he can deal with all the problems that comes up...
1. Dragon's Nest

Notes

Yes, it's another original Duellist Academy. Forgive me for trying my hand at it.

Regardless, things to note: Life Points will always be displayed each time they change and will be shown like this:

Duellist One: Current Life Points

Duellist Two: Current Life Points

In addition the stats of the monsters will be displayed like this: (Level/Attack/Defence)

So if Dark Magician is summoned it's stats will be displayed as follows: (7/2500/2100)

Changes in stats will show the previous stats then the new ones. For example, if Dark Magician is now equipped with Axe of Despair to gain one thousand attack this is what will be displayed: (7/2500/2100-7/3500/2100)

If anyone has any recommendations, ideas, or comments and criticism (Constructive and helpful criticism, not 'you n00b, this thing sucks (#&$ you n00b') then please review.

0---0

"No, no, no... This will never do!"

The white haired man said as he looked over the sheets on his desk. On the desk was a label that said 'Maxamillion Pegasus' and well as a label for I2, Industrial Illusions.

"I can't believe making a chaser card could be so hard. I'll admit I'm running out of ideas! Everything is either too weak or not worthy of being a Secret Rare! If only I had some idea of what to do." Looking over to another part of his desk he saw the newspaper with a clip about Seto Kaiba. "You have it so easy, you play the game, you don't need to come up with cards. You and your Blue Eyes are still on top of the world, no matter how many defeats Yugi-Boy hands you. Hey now... There's an idea..."

Clapping his hands together he picked up a phone and dialled a number. "Yes, I need you to come up with a few art concepts. No, I don't need you to picture it in your head, it's a reprint."

0---0

A month after that phone call Pegasus was standing before a small crowd of reporters. A few flashes went off, as he talked about a few new cards in the newest pack to be released in two days time. The real buzz, however, was news of the pack's 'chaser', the secret rare. Behind the man on the podium was a ten-foot picture of the card covered by a white sheet.

"And of course we come to the last part of our little display, our new pack's chaser." Pegasus moved from the podium to the sheet-covered picture. "Now I have thought long and hard on this, what would Dragon's Nest need as a chaser, a card powerful enough, desired enough, to become a secret rare, the card all collectors would, forgive me, sell their souls for? What card could be named as the chaser? This one!"

Grabbing hold of the sheets Pegasus pulled them away. There was a moment of silence, a gasp, and then flashes as cameras went off. The picture displayed a giant white dragon gathering energy into its mouth. The background was the planet Earth on a field of starts.

"I present the reprint of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! And in addition we have also added support for the Blue Eyes into Dragon's Nest, such as Kaibaman, Paladin of White Dragon and Burst Stream of Destruction. As always I would like to say to all duellist I await to see the new combos and decks these new cards will allow."

0---0

"HE DID WHAT?" Kaiba shouted as Roland cringed after showing Kaiba the newspaper.

"He... reprinted the Blue Eyes White Dragons sir." Roland said simply.

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched for a moment before throwing the paper away. "I go through all that work, all that effort to get the only four Blue Eyes with just one escaping my grasp... and Pegasus REPRINTS THEM?"

"Umm... The art is different sir."

"That's not the point! The point is now any worthless duellist can get them, assuming they're lucky enough. This is... Is... DAMMIT!" Kaiba slammed a fist into his desk turning back to his computer screen with data on his Duellist Academies. "Leave me be. I have work to do."

"Of course sir."

0---0

"Aww man... This sucks..." A young boy called J.B. said as he kicked a can down the sidewalk, duel disk on his arm. "The packs just came out today! And now all the stores are sold out?" He sighed and moved to sit down on a bench.

"I don't believe it." He said as he leaned back on the bench. "This is the first time I could ever get them. And now there's no way I can get them before I go off." He signed again, this time leaning forward. "My favourite cards, and I'll never get'em."

Sighing again he stood up and stretched, walking down the sidewalk a ways. "Maybe I can find some card shop so obscure no one can find it so they can't buy cards from it. But then... It would probably be out of business." He kicked the same can further down as he heard a slight disturbance ahead of him. Lifting his head he blanched slightly.

Ahead of him there was an old man and two kids, maybe a year or two older than him. One of the kids held the man in a full nelson as the other slapped at his face. Despite his struggles the man was unable to get free.

Growling slightly J.B. looked about and found a solid looking tree branch. Picking it up he ran towards the scene. "Hey, let him go!" He shouted out. Both kids turned to looks towards him, the old man taking the opportunity to stomp his foot onto the toes of the kid holding him who in turn let go to clutch at his foot. Both kids hesitated for a moment before running off, the odds looking too even for them. J.B. walked up to the old man, tossing the branch away. "You OK?"

"Oh, me? I'm fine now, thank you!" The old man said, grinning, his grey hair sticking out like lightning bolts as he tugged on his suspenders. "You really helped me out of a bind there! Ah, you're a duellist I see!" He said, pointing to J.B.'s disk. The younger man nodded. "Well, I own a small card shop. Why don't you come along, I'd like to show you something."

"Uhh, sure." J.B. said, following as the old man walked down the street. A few blocks later they arrived, the old man walking into the shop.

"Hmm, my grandson must be in the back... Oh well, come over here." The old man said as he went behind the counter, taking out three packs of cards and setting them on the counter.

"Dragon's Nest?" J.B. exclaimed, looking the packs over. "Everywhere I've looked they've been sold out!"

"I know, those are the only ones left. You see I have something of a tradition in this store. When a new pack comes out I save one from three of the boxes, the three I feel the best about. Then I find someone who's done a good deed and give him those three packs."

"Wait, you mean..." J.B. said, pointing to himself as the old man nodded. "I can pay for these you know, you don't have to--"

"No, no, in fact I insist." The old man said waving his hands. "Consider it... An early birthday gift. All right?"

"Well, if you say so..." J.B. said picking up the packs...

0---0

"Hey Grandpa!" A young man said as he stepped out from the back.

"Ah, Yugi! I was wondering where you were."

"I just had to use the washroom. Who was that?"

"Someone special I would say."

0---0

The morning after J.B. had stretched out before getting dressed, putting on some blue jeans, a white shirt and blue vest before putting on his black-streaked white sneakers. He grinned a bit before attaching his deck holder to his hip and picking up his bag, his duel disk tied behind it. After nodding once to himself he stepped down the stairs to the living room, setting his stuff by the door before walking into the dining room. A woman of about 36 set some food on the table. "Hey Mom, that smells great." He said as he took a seat.

"Why thank you James. Are you all set?" She replied sitting down as well.

"You bet!" 'James' said as he took some food setting it on his plate. "I got my deck retooled, my stuff packed, and my game on! I'm totally ready to take the Academy on!"

The woman shook her head slightly, filling her own plate. "I'm sure you will. And I hope you make lots of friends while you're there."

"Hey, no prob! I'll be fine, you'll see!"

"I suppose I will." Both quieted down as they began to eat, enjoying the final meal that mother and son would likely have for sometime...

0---0

A phone on the desk rang, causing the man at the desk to frown slightly before picking it up. "Yes? Professor Trammel speaking."

"Good morning Professor. I was hoping you could... help me with something." The voice came from the phone.

"You'll have to forgive me." Trammel said. "I have to overlook the newest batch of students trying for the academy. I don't have much time to--"

"This is why I have called you, there is a... young man that I do not want attending your school. Of course I don't expect you to... break any rules, just bend them."

"What do you mean?"

"If this young man fails the practical part of the exam he wouldn't be allowed in, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ensure he fails."

"Really now? And why would I help you? As it is I have half a mind to report this."

"I don't expect you to do this from the goodness of your heart. You will be... compensated with a deposit into your bank account. Of five million in American Dollars."

Trammel's eyebrows shot up as he leaned forward. "Quite a price to keep someone from the academy. So for what reason are you so interested in--"

"You aren't being paid to know, you're being paid to do."

"Of course. I can arrange it so I personally will duel this fellow. Who is it you want me to fail?"

"A young man named..."

0---0

"Thank you Mister... Jennings, James Bart Jennings." The woman said as she overlooked the written exam the young man had just finished.

"Just call me J.B. So where do I take the practical?"

0---0

Inside the duel arena several students battled examiners, duelling for the right to be entered into the academy. Monsters clashed and spells were played as returning students and hopefuls alike clashed.

"Alright Applicant." An examiner began, staring his opponent down through his sunglasses. "You have a Labyrinth Wall (5/0/3000) defending you. I have a Vorse Raider (4/1900/1200) and a Beast of Talwar (6/2400/2150) waiting for me to take out your defences so they can bust on through. What do you do?"

Across from him was a tall youth with spiky hair coloured grey like a stone. He drew a card before looking over his monster, a floating brick wall, Labyrinth Wall and his life points at 1800. Then he looked at the snarling beast man wielding a sword like weapon, Vorse Raider, and a double blade wielding fiend, Beast of Talwar, and their owner's life points, 1200.

"I intend to win." He began. "I'll set one card face down, then I play the field spell card Chorus of Sanctuary. This card will grant all monsters 500 additional defence points." Around them the field began to change to white mists with red roses sticking from the ground. Around them cherubs smelled the flowers, ignoring the duel that had summoned them forth. "Next I will summon my Dummy Golem in defence mode." Rising from a small flash of light a small rock monster with what looked to be a coil for legs (2/800/800-2/800/1300) arose to the field next to the strengthened Wall. (5/0/3500)

"Poor move Applicant. Dummy Golem would have allowed you to take control of my monster upon being flipped. Impossible to do now since you've summoned him face up." The examiner grinned and drew his card. "Go, Beast of Talwar! Attack his Dummy Golem!"

The fiend monster began to charge as the youth grinned. "It's not a poor move if my monster is just bait now is it?"

"What?"

"I activate my face down card, Staunch Defender!" The grey haired youth shouted out as his face down card flipped up. "Now I have to name one of my monsters. And then you'll be forced to attack it with every monster on your end of the field. And I choose my Labyrinth Wall!"

"You're joking? You planned this all along?" The Examiner said as his Beast changed course, slamming into the Wall before falling backwards.

Examiner: 100

Youth: 1800

"Believe it. I've always said that the best offence is a rock hard defence. Now my Labyrinth Wall, defend against Vorse Raider!"

The beast warrior roared out as it slammed it's blade into the wall, only to be forced back as well.

Examiner: 0

Youth: 1800

"An interesting move." The examiner said. "Welcome to the Academy, Brock Stonecrawl."

"And thank you."

0---0

"Wow, not too shabby." A young man in multi-coloured clothing said as he leaned against a rail, a round red clown nose on his face. His hair was black and spiky almost forming a small Afro. "Looks like this place is going to happening."

"You said it!" A voice called out as someone joined him at the rail. He looked over to the other guy, his hair in a messy brown ponytail, blue eyes looking over the duels. "This place is sweet!"

"I hear ya! Say, you duelled yet?"

"Nah, still waiting my turn to burn. Oh, I'm James by the way, but my pals call me J.B."

"I'm Gonda. I just passed mine, but I almost flunked the written."

"Really? I did OK on mine but nothing to write home about. I studied so hard too."

"Well maybe I should have studied more but... It was so nice, and the pool was open! Oh and there were these girls! Oh, they were so fine!"

J.B. nodded a bit before speaking. "They didn't say a word to you did they?"

"Depends, does 'screw off' count?"

"Not really."

"Dang!"

The two chuckled a bit until the PA system cut in. "Would James Jennings please report to duel arena 5 please? Repeat: Would--"

"That's me!" J.B. said as he went down the stairs to the duel arena, all but running. "Coming through!" He said as he passed the ascending grey haired duellist. Brock blinked as he looked to the boy with a red nose.

"Well he's rather eager, wouldn't you say?"

"I'd say so too. By the way, I'm Gonda."

"And I'm Brock." He climbed up next to Gonda. He looked over to the arena the young man that passed him was heading to before frowning. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Your friend might be in a little trouble. Look who's waiting for him."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know who he is... But he's not your typical examiner."

0---0

J.B. stepped out into the Duel Arena looking around for a moment as he unconsciously adjusted the disk on his arm. Then his head turned to face his opponent.

'Now wait a second...' He thought to himself. 'He don't look like no examiner to me.'

His opponent stood at an even six feet at least and wore some strange variation of the duel disk on his arm. His neatly trimmed and cut red hair hung to his shoulders and his uniform was blue and hung towards the ground like a trench coat.

"All right young man." His opponent said. "Time for a real test!"

0---0

That's it for now. Additional notes:

The reprinted Blue Eyes are the Shonen Jump Version, ( a card I actually do own as well as being the best card art of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, in my own opinion.

As mentioned ideas, comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed.


	2. Ever Rising Phoenix

Shout Outs...

Tyjet: I don't plan on using the same strategies too often. Besides, there'll be more then duels.

0---0

"Mister Jennings, welcome." The man said. "I am Professor Francis Trammel. Are you ready to duel?"

"Oh, you know it!" J.B. said activating his own disk.

Trammel grinned, two flaps folding out from the top of his disks to the sides, a third folding from underneath the disk. Two flaps extended from the two side flaps to connect with the centre one from underneath forming a ring around his hand. The flaps tapered slightly outwards as a section of the disk lifted upwards allowing him to insert his deck.

"Hey, is that those new lil' compact duel rings?" J.B. asked smiling a bit. "Those things are sweet, and a ton more compact."

"Yes, it cost quite the penny too." Trammel replied. 'Of course I'm about to make several million, so what does it matter?' Trammel added to himself.

"All right, let's kick it!"

"Of course."

"Let's duel!" Both called out drawing five cards.

Trammel: 4000

J.B.: 4000

J.B. drew his sixth card looking over his hand. "All right, I summon the Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" From a flash of light, J.B.'s monster, a long silverish glowing dragon floated up, hovering over the field. (4/1500/1000) "Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

A card slid out of the duel ring, which Trammel took. "Very well. Let's start this off with Tribute to the Doomed."

"Uh oh..." J.B. said as Trammel took a card from his hand.

"Quite right. By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on the field, so say good bye to your Divine Dragon!" Bandages extended from the ground, wrapping around the dragon before pulling it away from the field. "Next I summon the Spirit of Flames in attack mode. I can only special summon it by removing a fire monster from my graveyard. Thankfully I discarded my Darkfire Soldier, so he'll perform nicely." Flames erupted from in front Trammel, forming into a tall red-skinned monster. (4/1700/1000)

"Now whenever my Spirit attacks it gains three hundred attack points, so go forth!" Trammel shouted out swinging a fist towards J.B. "Attack with Inferno Haymaker!"

Charging forwards, the beast heated up, it's strength increasing (4/1700/1000-4/2000/1000) as it swung it's fist, slamming into J.B., pushing him back. The flames calmed as it retuned to it's normal attack power. (4/2000/1000-4/1700/1000)

Trammel: 4000

J.B.: 2000

0---0

"Man, what a shot." A young man wearing a blue uniform said. "Professor Trammel is really taking it to that guy. I bet he lasts... two more turns."

"I say four more." His companion said, wearing a similar uniform. "I think he wants to enjoy this a little longer."

0---0

"Wow, that was some move. One hit and I'm already halfway gone." J.B. said, grinning. "Man this is cool, I was afraid it was going to be cakewalk!"

Trammel frowned slightly as his eye twitched. 'Impudent youth! Still, I have to remember I'm being paid to wipe the floor with him.' "Of course it wasn't going to be easy. Did you think otherwise?"

"Hey, I didn't know what to expect! That's why this is so cool! If a teacher is this good, there's gotta be a ton to learn! Now, my move!" J.B. grinned as he drew his next card. "Too cool! I'll summon my Element Dragon, in attack mode!" J.B.'s new monster arose to the field, a pink coloured dragon with a bird's beak and a mane of orange hair. (4/1500/1200)

"An acceptable monster, but not on my Spirit of Flame's level."

"Don't be so sure. Because my Element Dragon can gain two special abilities, and one of them is whenever a fire monster is out my dragon gains five hundred attack points."

"WHAT?"

"So Element Dragon attack! Elemental Flame Burst!" (4/1500/1200-4/2000/1200) The monster gathered it's energies in it's mouth before firing a blast of flame at the opposing Spirit, Banishing it to the graveyard and returning the dragon to it's normal attack. (4/2000/1200-4/1500/1200)

Trammel: 3700

J.B.: 2000

"Next I'll toss a card face down and end my turn. So don't hold back on me, give it your all!"

'Damn... This monster could be problematic. My fire monsters will increase it's attack power when I summon them. Still I just need one card...' Trammel took the card that extended from his ring. 'Perfect.' He took a card from his hand and looked at his opponent. "Now then, all these low level monsters are good, but I think it's high time to take it to the next level. I begin with Fiend's Sanctuary!"

"OK, so what does that do?" J.B. asked.

"What it does is it allows me to summon a Metal Fiend Token to my field." He continued to grin as the ting metal token arose to the field (1/0/0) "Next I summon the Hand of Nephthys to the field in attack mode." A woman with a strange gold headdress and armour arose to Trammel's field, her arms crossed. (2/600/600) "Of course I don't intend to attack with these. I intend to tribute them!"

"Hey, you just summoned a monster!"

"This is true." Trammel replied, a card extending from his deck. "But my monster comes with an effect, allowing me to sacrifice her and my token to summon a monster from my deck. Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

Both monster and token alike were swept away by rising flames as a golden figure burst onto the field, a huge metal like bird with golden armour and massive talons. Even as the flames calmed they still swirled around the beast. (8/2400/1600)

"Of course since my Phoenix is a fire monster your dragon gains attack power. (4/1500/1200-4/2000/1200) But my monster is stronger still. So attack Sacred Phoenix! With Phoenix Eternal Blaze!"

The flames swirled about the great bird before it opened it's mouth, preparing it's blast.

"Not so fast!" J.B. Shouted out, activating a card on his field. "Activate Burst Breath!"

"Burst Breath?"

"Oh yeah! I'll have to sacrifice my monster to use it though. You see when I tribute a dragon monster every monster with defense points lower than that dragon's attack points is destroyed. So by sacrificing Element Dragon I can destroy your Phoenix!"

Trammel frowned at the dragon monster glowed bright blue before exploding, the blue flames from the creature extending over and across his own beast causing it to be destroyed. 'OK, I'll admit it. That was... decent.'

0---0

"Aw, poor kid." The first blue uniformed student said. "Still has no idea of what he's in for"

0---0

"Very well then, I'm forced to pass for now." Trammel said as J.B. drew a card.

"Then it's my move!" J.B. said, looking over his hand. "I play Premature Burial. I can bring a monster back and equip it with this card, but it'll cost me eight hundred life points. But now I can call back Element Dragon in attack mode!"

Trammel: 3700

J.B.: 1200

J.B.'s pink coloured monster roared as it came back to the field. "Next I summon Troop Dragon in defense mode!" Arising next to his pink monster was a green human-like dragon with wings and armour carrying a sword and shield. It knelt down, holding the shield in front of it. (2/700/800) "Now, Element Dragon, attack him directly with Elemental Gust Burst!"

The dragon inhaled deeply before firing off a column of wind towards the opposing professor, slamming into him. "Now if my Element Dragon destroyed a monster when a wind monster like Troop Dragon was out it could attack again, but since I'm attacking directly I only get one shot."

Trammel: 2200

J.B.: 1200

"And that'll do it for me." J.B. said as Trammel drew a card.

"Indeed it will. Now then, return... Sacred Phoenix of the Nephthys!" Trammel shouted out as flames spewed across the field. "I call this the Phoenix Eternal Flame ability! It allows my Phoenix to return to the field if it was destroyed outside of battle! Of course I have to compensate for this superior effect. While my Phoenix exits the graveyard every magic and trap on the field card goes into the graveyard! Even yours!"

"What?" J.B. shouted out as the golden beast returned to the field, flames spilling towards his cards even as Element Dragon increased it's power. (4/1500/1200-5/2000/1200) "I might not be able to save my cards, but I can still use them! I activate my magic card, Mystik Wok!" He called out, one of his cards flipping up. "Using this I can sacrifice my Element Dragon and restore my life points equal to it's attack or defense! So I'll give myself an additional two thousand life points!"

Even as flames poured over him and his cards Element Dragon dissolved, being absorbed into his life points.

Trammel: 2200

J.B.: 3200

"Hardly a bother." Trammel said. "I'll set one card face down, and then I'll summon Flame Ruler in attack mode!" The monster that arose wore a red trench coat and blue pants, flames gathering in his hands. (4/1500/1600) "Now Flame Ruler, attack with Scorch Burst!" The fire being gathered it's flames into it's hands before throwing them at Troop Dragon, destroying it. "Now Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, attack his life points directly!"

"Not quite!" J.B. said grinning. "I defend with Troop Dragon!" He called out as the great bird's flames charged towards him.

"What are you talking about? I just destroyed that monster!" Trammel replied. Then his eyebrows shot up as a humanoid dragon rose to the field. (2/700/800) "WHAT?" The flames slammed into the dragon and destroyed it. Shortly after the attack another humanoid dragon rose in the place of the fallen monster. (2/700/800) "What's going on?"

"It simple really." J.B. said. "See each time a Troop Dragon goes to the graveyard I can summon another one in it's place from my deck. But this is my last one, so I gotta make it count. So it's my draw!" J.B. drew a card and smiled to himself. 'Hey there old faithful, I'm happy to see you. You are just in time, ready to rock this place?' Turning to his opponent he grinned. "OK, time to show you how I roll! I sacrifice my Troop Dragon to summon one of my best, the powerful Kaiser Glider!"

Light exploded behind him as a large metallic and bronze armoured dragon rose up, challenging the Phoenix with a massive roar. (6/2400/2200) "Now attack that Phoenix with... Flash Glide Thunder!"

0---0

"Is he crazy?" A girl with long light brown hair said to herself as she watched the dragon fly upwards.

0---0

"He's suiciding his monster?" Brock shouted out as the bronze monster began to dive downwards.

"What is he thinking?" Gonda replied as the dragon descended towards the flaming beast.

0---0

"Well I suppose I'll lose my Phoenix." Trammel said as dragon slammed into winged beast causing a massive explosion, dust filling the air. "But it does open the field up for me to... What?" Gasps of shock came from across the arena as Kaiser Glider flew out of the cloud of dust into the air. As the dust cleared the great fiery bird was gone. "But how?"

"Come on, you're a teacher! You're supposed to know this stuff!" J.B. replied as the dragon flew down next to him. "Kaiser Glider isn't destroyed when it's fighting a monster with an attack equal to it's own."

'Blast!' Trammel thought to himself. 'He's causing me more problems by the minute!'

"Now I'll throw a little treat facedown and call it a turn." J.B. said.

'Oh you'll call it more than a turn you little runt!' Trammel thought to himself as he drew his card. 'You'll call it a duel, get sent back home, crying to mommy and I will get my five million, as well as my pension when I retire to a life with a beach side property! Since you seem to be getting all the right cards I have no choice but to take them from you!'

"I'll use my Flame Ruler's special ability!" Trammel began as Flame Ruler burst into flames and vanished. "By sacrificing it for a fire monster I can treat it as two tributes, so I'll call forth the Infernal Flame Emperor!" Flames erupted around him as a giant fiery beast arose. It had the body of a lion, with it's head replaced by a human torso and replaced on the torso's shoulders, all of which was on fire as it roared. (9/2700/1600) "Now I can use it's special ability, by removing up to five fire monsters I can destroy magic and trap cards, one for each card I remove. So I'll remove Spirit of Flames to destroy your facedown card!"

J.B. growled slightly as the grand beast spit a spike of flame from it's mouth, impaling his face down Mirror Force. 'Why is it every time I try to use that card it gets destroyed?'

"Now with that taken card of..." Trammel said as he played his next card. "I play Pot of Greed, which will allow me to draw two more cards." Drawing them Trammel smiled to himself. 'Yes, all but there.' "Now my Flame Emperor, attack his dragon with Ultimate Inferno Meteor!" The flaming creature roared out as it gathered flames in it's massive hand before throwing it into the Kaiser Glider, annihilating it.

J.B. grunted as he felt the blast's impact. 'Sorry old faithful, I couldn't do anything.'

"And as you just said," Trammel added, grinning. "I'll throw a little treat facedown call it a turn."

Trammel: 2200

J.B.: 2900

"OK then, my draw!" J.B. drew his card and nodded. "Well it's not much, but I place a card face down. All I can do."

"Then it's my draw! But first I use my face down card, Solemn Wishes! Now each time I draw a card I gain life points, five hundred each time." Trammel said as he drew.

Trammel: 2700

J.B.: 2900

'I'm going to truly crush this punk.' "And now I--"

"Hold up Teach, I'm using my facedown!" J.B. called out, cutting off his opponent.

"What? Already?"

"Yup! Meet Waboku!" J.B. shouted out. "This card will keep me safe, because every attack against me will be reduced to zero. It only works for the one turn, but what can you do?"

'Annoy the life out of me apparently.' Trammel thought to himself.

0---0

"Wow Richard, kid's doing better than I thought. He's really dragged this out." The first student in the blue uniform said to his companion. "I though he'd be gone this turn for sure."

"No kidding. Well, it won't be much longer."

0---0

"Whatever. Now, I'll summon Inferno! To do so I must remove a fire monster from my graveyard, in this case Flame Ruler." A blast of flames appeared next to the Flame Emperor, forming a face. (4/1100/1900) "And since this is a special summon I can summon another creature. So I sacrifice my Inferno for Thestalos, the Firestorm Monarch!" In a flash of flame Inferno disappeared, a giant monster in armour rising in it's place, a flame held in it's hand. "And upon it's summoning you must discard one card from your hand, your last one! And if it was a monster you take one hundred damage multiplied by it's level!"

J.B. frowned as he discarded his card. "Good thing it was a spell card then." 'A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon wasn't going to help me any right now anyways.'

"Now I can't do any damage by attacking, but I can do this! Reveal trap card, Ring of Destruction!" Trammel said as a bomb loaded ring appeared around the Firestorm Monarch. "By sacrificing a monster I can do damage to your life points equal to my monsters attack. Of course, I also take this damage, but it's worth it!" The bombs glowed for a moment before exploding, destroying the monster and dropping both players' life points.

Trammel: 300

J.B.: 500

"My turn is over, but you may as well surrender. I have my Infernal Flame Emperor on my field and Solemn Wishes to restore my life points. Your field is empty, your hand is nonexistent, and you can't win!"

"Hey, don't count me out yet!" J.B. said as he grinned. "Yeah, it looks bad. But I have cards in my deck and five hundred life points to play around with. And until I run out of one or the other I'm still in this! My draw!" He said drawing his card. 'Perfect!' "Now a little lesson from me to you Teach, call it my motto! Never give up, never surrender, and always give it all you got! I play the spell card Pot of Greed! So now I draw two cards!" J.B. drew his two cards and smiled. "Oh yeah! Just what I needed! I summon Kaibaman, in attack mode!" In a flash up light a tall figure leapt up onto the field. The warrior monster wore black pants and gloves, a red shirt, a white trench coat and a helm in the shape of a dragon's head. (3/200/700)

"That weak little monster is your saviour?" Trammel said grinning. "I was expecting another measly little lizard."

"Hey!" J.B. said glaring at the Professor. "They're DRAGONS, not lizards!"

"Oh, forgive me." Trammel mocked. "Measly little 'dragons' then."

"Yeah, well my next monster isn't little, and it sure ain't measly. First I activate Kaibaman's special ability!"

"Hoo-rah!" The monster said as it pointed a finger upwards even as it's body dissolved away.

"What is this?" Trammel asked as a swirling vortex of light remained where Kaibaman once was.

"You know, I'm super excited now! I'm about to summon a card I've always wanted for the first time! And it's going to get me into the Academy too! How sweet is that?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"This!" J.B. said putting the card on his disk. "My Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Slowly the image of a card rose from the vortex. The image showed a space background with earth. Front and centre in the image was a giant white dragon, massive energies being gathered in it's mouth, it's huge wingspan keeping it aloft. The card shattered apart and light spewed upwards, eventually fading as a great white dragon continued to ascend.

"NO WAY! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Trammel screamed out as the rare creature extended it's wings to hang over the arena, it's appearance giving pause to everyone in the arena, even those still duelling.

0---0

"This is amazing..." The brown haired girl said, watching in awe.

0---0

"WHAT?" Richard called out. "How in the HELL did he get that? My father bought out three stores worth of Dragon's nests and I couldn't find a single one!"

0---0

"I must be dreaming! I am not seeing this!" Gonda said as he jumped up onto the rail, bouncing on it. "I am not seeing a Blue Eyes in person! It's a dream, it's gotta be!"

"In that case, we are in the same dream!" Brock exclaimed. "Dragon's Nest only came out yesterday and even reprinted these cards are so incredibly rare! Outside Kaiba's deck I never thought I'd see one for a good long while!"

0---0

J.B. laughed as his dragon soared around the arena, flying in circles near those watching, even diving once over his head. 'This is like a dream come true!' He thought to himself. 'This is just so amazing! And it's MY dragon! My Blue Eyes White Dragon! This is totally wicked!' The massive dragon bunched it's winged up before diving downwards, opening it's wings at the last moment to level out and slam it's feet into the ground. It growled for a moment before rearing it head back, letting out an ear-splitting roar. (8/3000/2500)

"All right, let's go for a test drive! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the Infernal Flame Emperor with White Lightning!" The dragon drew energies into it's mouth slowly, gathering it's power before realising it as a bright white beam of destruction at the flaming beast, slamming into it and blowing the massive monster apart.

Trammel: 0

J.B.: 500

"That's it! I'm in, I'm in!" J.B. Shouted out as he bounced from foot to foot, grinning wildly. "I can't believe it, I'm really in!"

"Five million..." Trammel whimpered as he fell to his knees. "Gone... all gone... My money..."

Cheers erupted from around the arena as J.B. waved his hand about. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh man, I feel like a little kid again, thank you!"

0---0

"That was totally gnarly!" Gonda shouted as he danced about on the rail as if it was solid ground.

'Amazing...' Brock said, grinning. 'Duel Academy is looking even better with this stiff competition.'

0---0

"So some punk thinks he's all that because of some Blue Eyes huh?" Richard sneered as he walked away. "We'll see about that."

0---0

"All right! I did it!" J.B. shouting pumping his hand in the air one last time before fishing out his Blue Eyes card and looking at it. "We all did it! And from here on out we are going to totally rock the Academy to it's core!" And he could all but imagine the dragon's growl of agreement.

0---0

Next chapter: Dealing with the Bullies.


	3. Dorms, Duels and Bullies, Oh My!

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: If he does I'm not telling.

Tyjet: Hey, whatever works, right?

Psycho King: Man, that is creepy. And yes, going by the meta is boring. I mean, really, would the show work if everyone and their cat played Chaos?

0---0

"Greetings everyone, I am Principle Waltman!" A man declared on stage in front of the students of duel academy, all seated in the school's theatre. "To new and returning students alike I welcome you to Duel Academy! As you all realize our Academy is located on an island in the Pacific Ocean. It's mostly forested and some parts are still unexplored, but for those nature lovers present I assure you there are no natural predators or snakes on this island. As representatives of Duel Academy I hope you treat this island as our host and not as a junkyard.

"In addition to our duelling classes you will all be given classes you'd find in a normal school, math, English, and physical education among others. Your rank, however, is based solely on your duelling skills. Do remember though, I want all my students to be intelligent, and when you leave here, whether as a graduate or for summer vacation I hope you carry the pride of our academy with you.

"Now as you all know you will be divided into three dorms, Slifer Red which is our lowest ranked, Ra Yellow our middle dorm, and Obelisk Blue our highest ranked dorm. There will be two dorms for each ranking, one for boys and one for girls. Regardless of dorms, however, all students will be treated equally and fairly, and I hope all students treat everyone the same way. Now as for guests, there will be a parent's night held..."

"Man, this is going on forever..." Gonda said to himself as he stifled back a yawn. "I should have brought a pillow." Gonda had in fact pondered taking off his new red blazer and using it as a pillow.

"I here ya." J.B. said next to him also wearing a red blazer. "Couldn't they have just left a memo for us? I'm gonna mildew here." Both young men were sitting nearly to the back of the room and to the speaker's left.

"Maybe we should say we have claustrophobia brought on by being seated like this." Gonda suggested.

"I doubt they'd buy it. Say... Is it just me or is everyone looking over at us?" J.B. asked, seeing a girl turn away blushing as he looked back at her.

"Uhh, dude... You summoned a super-rare, super-powerful monster during your exam, and word has kinda gotten around. And you know that guy you beat?"

"Professor... Pummel or something?"

"Trammel. Apparently he's the Obelisk Blue dorm's headmaster."

"Really? That's cool I guess. I don't think he liked me much though."

Gonda shook his head slightly smiling. "You don't have many worries do you?"

"What, me worry? Come on! I'm in! Sure, I'm in Slifer, but I'm in! I'm ready to have some fun!"

Gonda's smile widened. "Now you're talkin'! Let's look around this place! Well... once Principle Waltguy finishes his three hour marathon."

"Aww, man..."

0---0

After nearly an hour all the students were released. Some went to the dorms, others the forests.

J.B. and Gonda? The school shop.

"Whoa, check this out!" Gonda shouted out, picking up his find.

"Is that a Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushie? That's sweet!" J.B. said taking the dragon plushie. "You know if it had squiggly eyes I'd say it was a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon plushie."

"You gonna buy it?"

"Damn straight! This is kinda neat when you really look at it." James said tucking it under his arm. "What else is here?"

"Hey, is that a Kuriboh hat I see?"

"Whoa, neat-o!"

0---0

"I gotta admit, this place is looking better by the minute!" J.B. said, walking down the path, his Blue Eyes Plushie's head sticking out from his book bag.

"I hear you." Gonda said, Kuriboh hat on his head as he effortlessly hopped up onto the railing that they were walking next to. "This is gonna be so cool!"

"Hey, how do ya do that?" J.B. asked as Gonda smiled doing a cartwheel on the rail.

"Oh it's nothing really. I grew up in the circus under my father, Gronda Gonzola so I've been doing back flips since I could walk." He grinned as he flipped over backwards, landing on his feet. "It's easy for me."

"Says you!" J.B. replied, still grinning. Both shared a laugh before turning to look down the path.

Just in time to see a blue clad male student shove a much shorter red clad female student to the ground.

"Hey!" J.B. called out as he and Gonda charged forwards. The male student frowned slightly before grinning a bit. The guy stepped back as J.B. knelt next to the girl. "Are you OK?"

"Yes... I think." She added, J.B. helping the girl with waist long light brown hair to her feet.

J.B. turned to the guy and glared. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I told her to move. She didn't so I moved her myself." The Obelisk Blue student said smugly. "Just the way it works, we Obelisks are elite, the top of the line! And all others move from our path!"

"This looks closer to the bottom of the barrel than the top of the line." J.B. replied, setting his bag down and untying his disk.

"You're challenging me?" The student asked pulling his own disk out.

"I'd rather whap you over the head with it, but I guess I have to settle for a duel."

"Bah! If you want to challenge me fine! Richard Endchild is at the top of the class!"

"Oh really? Well J.B. Jennings has got you in his sights!"

"Yeah, I heard of you, the kid that pulled out a Blue Eyes. Hell I saw that duel. Don't think it'll help you, I'll crush you regardless!"

"And I'll run over you! Let's duel!"

Both disk activated as Gonda and the girl stepped away.

Richard: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"I'll begin." Richard said drawing. "And I summon Makyura the Destructor in attack mode!" Richard announced, summoning a strange warrior monster with wicked claws to the field. (4/1600/1200) "I'll now end my turn."

"If you say so." J.B replied, drawing a card. "I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Rising before J.B. was a sapphire covered dragon with wings. (4/1900/1600) 'I don't know what he's up to yet, but I'll find out.' "Now, Luster Dragon attack! Sapphire Slasher!" The dragon roared as it charged slashing out with it's massive claws, cutting the warrior in half.

Richard: 3700

J.B.: 4000

"Thank you Slifer Slacker, you've activated my monster's special ability!" Richard grinned, pulling out a card from his hand.

"Wha?"

"When Makyura is destroyed I can activate a trap card from my hand. So I activate Zero Gravity, which will force your monster into defense mode." Richard grinned wider as the dragon knelt down, wrapping it's wings around it. "Now, my move." Richard drew his card and grinned wider. "Now I special summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!"

"Special summon?" J.B. asked as a raptor monster rose to the field. (3/1400/400)

"That's right. Of course if I special summon it your allowed to summon a monster from your graveyard, assuming something is in your graveyard. Too bad you have nothing, huh Slacker? Next I sacrifice my monster to summon Dark Driceratops in attack mode!" One dinosaur monster vanished as a second, larger dinosaur with a bird like beak and feathered mane that screeched as it arrived to the field. (6/2400/1500) "Now, attack his dragon, Rampage Charge!" The dinosaur roared out as it charged forth, slamming into the dragon headfirst, destroying it.

"Oh no!" The girl said as the ancient monster knocked J.B. over as well.

"Oh yes!" Richard added as J.B. rose to his feet. "And thanks to my monster's ability the difference between your defense and my attack is dealt as damage!"

Richard: 3700

J.B.: 3200

"OK, that was a good shot, but not the best I've taken." J.B. drew a card and nodded. "OK, I set two cards face down, then I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" A small brown furred monster rose to J.B.'s field, purring slightly as it flapped it's wings. (1/300/200)

"Oh, it's so cute!" The girl said as Richard scoffed.

"A puff ball is your defense?" He asked as he drew a card. "Dark Driceratops, show him his error! Rampage Charge!"

The girl flinched as the dinosaur charged across, running the small creature over.

"Stick to your dragons. And check your damn gear, your life points haven't changed!"

"Hey, my gear is A-O-K." J.B. replied. "When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage from battle, so I'm safe."

"Bah. One turn is all you've got. Go."

"If you say so." J.B. said as he drew his card. "OK, first I use my face down card, Dragon's Rage! So now all of my dragon monsters will get the exact same effect as your Dark Driceratops. Next I activate Enemy Controller!" J.B. grinned as the huge dinosaur kneeled down.

"What is this?"

"My Enemy Controller lets me force your monster into defense mode. Now I'll use my other face down card, Soul Resurrection! This will let me revive any normal monster to the field in defense mode. So welcome back Luster Dragon!" Once again kneeling the sapphire dragon returned to the field. (4/1900/1600) "Now, I'll sacrifice it for my Kaiser Glider!" The sapphire dragon vanished as J.B. large bronze dragon entered the field, spreading it's wings. "OK, time to show your wingspan, with Flash Glide Thunder!"

The dragon monster roared out as it flew upwards, flipping about in midair before diving down and crashing into the dinosaur, annihilating it.

Richard: 2800

J.B.: 3200

"That all for now, your up!" J.B. said as his opponent drew a card.

'Blast!' Richard thought to himself as he placed a monster in defense mode. "I'll summon this face down, and end my turn."

"If that's all you can manage then." J.B. said, drawing a card. "Now, I'll attack with my Kaiser Glider, Flash Glide Thunder!"

The dragon lifted up into the air before diving down and slamming into the opposing monster, a monstrous Giant Orc. (4/2200/0)

Richard: 400

J.B.: 3200

"Man, what a shot!" Gonda shouted out, pumping a fist in the air. "Show'em who's da boss!" J.B. merely nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

'Wow, I can't believe it.' The girl thought to herself. 'He's so sure of himself, not just now but during the whole duel! I wish I was like that... Then maybe...'

"I'll toss one face down and that's all for me. You're up Bucko."

"I am not a 'Bucko' you fool, I am the elite, and now you will eat my dust!" Richard drew his next card and grinned widely. "And now it will soon be over. I activate Shinato's Ark!"

The girl's eyes widened as a giant boat was brought to the field. 'Oh no! I've seen this one before.'

"To use this ritual card I must discard eight levels worth of monsters from my hand or field, so I offer my Invader of Darkness from my hand! Now I can summon my greatest monster, befitting a duellist of my elite stature! Shinato! King of a Higher Plane!"

A column of light surrounded the floating ark as it exploded outwards, J.B., Gonda and the girl covering their faces as debris flew about. In it's place was a blue skinned robed man with golden wings. (8/3300/3000)

"I no longer care about your Blue Eyes, my monster will take it out, like this! Shinato, destroy his oversized gecko with Divine Annihilation!"

Bright lights gathered in the hands of Shinato before it blasted the opposing monster, blowing it apart.

Richard: 400

J.B.: 2300

"But now is the reason you'll lose! My monster automatically does damage to your life points equal to the attack points of any monster it destroys!"

"No way!" Gonda shouted out. "You mean this punk kid has--"

"Not yet he hasn't." J.B. said cutting in. "I activate Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment!"

"What is that?" Richard asked as a white column surrounded his opponent.

"Thanks to this card all damage that I don't take in battle is negated, so your Shinato's ability has been nullified!"

"Damnit!" Richard exclaimed, glaring. 'I was this close! Well, he can't beat my Shinato! Even his strongest monster can't defeat it!'

'Normally I could care less about losing.' J.B. thought, as he looked the fairy monster over. 'But I'm not about to let some snob-nosed bully have his way. I have Blue Eyes in my hand, but I need to get him out to the field. But even then... I don't have anything to power it up. What am I going to do...? Well here it goes.' "My draw!" J.B. shouted out as he drew. "Now I play Pot of Greed! This will let me draw two more cards."

"Bah."

J.B. smiled as he looked at his new cards. 'OK, I have Kaibaman, but this other card won't help me now... No wait... It's just what I need!' "OK, let's kick it off right! I summon Kaibaman, in attack mode!"

"Don't you know anything?" Richard asked in a mocking manner. "Your Blue Eyes doesn't have a chance!"

"Wanna bet?" J.B. replied as the warrior arrived on the field and pointed his finger to the sky.

"Hoo-rah!" It cried out. (3/200/700)

"Next, I'll use it's special ability to sacrifice it, for my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" In a flash of light the warrior vanished, arising in it's place the massive silver-scaled dragon. (8/3000/2500) "And for my final move I play Megamorph!"

"Heh." Richard shook his head as the spell card appeared on the field. "Why bother? My life points are lower, it won't work."

"What does he mean?" The girl asked.

"What he means is that if someone plays Megamorph they can double that monster's attack points, but only if they have less life points. Otherwise the monster loses half their attack. A six thousand attack dragon would have been something..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, I guess a dragon that big would be cool." J.B said, grinning. "But I'll settle for a half power Shinato."

"WHAT?" Richard exclaimed as Megamorph's runes attached to Shinato's chest.

"You might control the monster, but I control the spell card! Which means your monster loses half of it's attack points!" (8/3300/3000-8/1650/3000)

"NO! This... This isn't possible! I am of the elite!" Richard shouted out as J.B. levelled a hand towards Shinato.

"You're about to be given a one-way ticket to a place called Losersville! And this is your stop! Blue Eyes White Dragon, wipe out his monster and his life points with White Lightning!"

The great dragon roared as it collected it's power, before letting it burst from it's mouth and slam into the weakened monster, blowing it to peices.

Richard: 0

J.B.: 2300

"And in my world, we call that GAME!" J.B. announced levelling his hand at his opponent.

"No, no! This cannot be! I've been to the prep schools! I've been groomed to perfection!" Richard shouted out before turning away, starting to run. "I cannot accept this!"

"Man, some people are just sore losers." J.B. said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I hear ya. But I gotta admit, you took a huge chunk outta his ego!" Gonda replied.

"I was so worried for a moment!" The girl said, clutching her bag to her chest. "I thought you'd lose for a moment."

"Me? Lose to some over inflated bully? Never!" J.B. replied, rubbing his nose. "By the way, I'm J.B. Jennings, and that there is Gonda Gonzola. What's your name?"

"My name?" The girl replied smiling a bit. "Serenity. Serenity Wheeler."

"Well hey, it's cool to meet you. Are you going to the dorms too?" Seeing the girl nod J.B. continued. "That's cool! You can walk with us! Then you don't need to worry about some jerk picking on you, right?"

"Hey, yeah!" Gonda added, jamming a finger into the air. "It'll be like the three Musketeers! All for one and all for duel!"

Serenity giggled for a moment and shook her head. "I thought it was all for one and one for all?"

"Details, details..."

0---0

"I thought you were supposed to be GOOD?" The voice yelled out as Trammel pulled the phone from his ear. He cringed slightly, feeling slightly more at home in his plush room at the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Yet it didn't feel quite as comforting as it did now.

"I AM good, and I nearly had him--"

"Nearly? I wasn't aware you were playing horseshoes. I don't care about 'nearly' and I want the boy expelled. If you manage this I may be... persuaded to offer a fee. But don't count on it." Voice hung up his phone Trammel slammed his down into the receiver.

"Oh I'll make that boy pay! He will PAY!"

0---0

"This is it?" J.B. asked as they crossed the bridge, the dorm coming into view.

"Looks like it... Ah there's a sign, 'Slifer Red – Boys Dorm'. This is it." Gonda added pointing.

"Cool, let's go check in. Coming or leaving Serenity?" J.B. asked turning to the pleasant girl.

"I'll come. So... what does J.B. stand for?" She asked as the three walked over to the headmaster's room.

"James Bart. I told that to a friend and he kept calling me J.B., so it kinda stuck."

"Oh, that's neat." Serenity said as Gonda knocked on the door. "My brother called me 'squirt' once or twice, but that was some time ago..."

Before anyone could answer the headmaster's room opened to reveal an unshaven man with dark purple hair tied back in a neat braid. He wore black slacks and white t-shirt, the arms of a red blazer wrapped around his waist. "Oh, the last students! How nice, I was waiting for you to check in, I'm overdo for a powernap." The man said extending his hand and shaking the hands of the students. "I'm Professor Walker Orville, but simply Walker will do. I'm not going to give you the intro speech, I think you can figure it out quickly enough." All three nodded slightly as J.B. tapped Serenity's shoulder.

"Now this guy I like." Serenity simply nodded as Walker went into his room to retrieve two keys.

"I guessing you two are Gonda and James then." He said handing the keys over.

"Yup. But everyone calls me J.B."

"Very well, J.B. You two are sharing a room, up the stairs and first to your left. And as for the young lady..."

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Serenity then. The girl's dorm is a little bit further down the road. I'm sure Professor Alundra will be waiting. Anyways, if you need anything you know where to find me. Now if you'll excuse me..." Walker stretched out before waving. "My pillow is calling. Later."

"Later." The boys called back, moving to the stairs, Serenity right behind them. All three ascended and Gonda quickly went to the second door.

"And now I dare say, open sesame!" Gonda called out as he put his key in the lock and turned it, pushing the door open.

The room was reasonably simple, a bunk bed with three levels, a table with enough chairs for four people, a small fridge, a closet, a dresser and a door that lead to the washroom.

"It's a little small." Serenity said as the two boys set their packs down, Gonda leaping up, taking hold of the top bunk and pulling himself up.

"Dibs!"

"Fine by me, I'll take the bottom." J.B. replied, taking out his Blue Eyes Plushie.

"Aw, it's cute!" Serenity exclaimed, walking over to him, gently lifting the stuffed dragon. "Hello there little Kitty!" She said in a sweet voice.

"Kitty?" J.B. exclaimed. "You're calling the plushie likeness of an engine of destruction 'Kitty'?"

"Why not?" She replied, looking around. "Where would a good place for it be?" J.B. shook his head and took the plushie back, moving over to set it on the nightstand.

"Right there!"

"Yeah, that's perfect!"

"Well, now that the room has a feminine touch," Gonda began, climbing back down. "Let's go see the girl's dorm."

"Yeah." J.B. replied. "Serenity needs to check in anyway, I don't think Walker would like it too much if she moved in with us."

"Well we do have the spare bed..."

0---0

"Looks just like the guys dorm." Gonda said as they looked over the girl's dorm, searching for the headmistress' room.

"Not really. Check it!" J.B. said pointing to one of the doors.

"Huh, what about it?"

"The locks."

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked as she looked over, then frowned thoughtfully. All the doors in the boy's dorm were built alike with a locking doorknob and chain on the inside. Looking down to the next door she pointed at it. "Hey, I see what you mean."

"Yeah, that's like what? Two deadbolts on each door?" Gonda added scratching his head.

"Maybe there's a panty thief someone forgot to mention." J.B. said crossing his arms.

"Don't even joke about that." Serenity replied, getting a shiver down her spine. "Anyway, we need to find--"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A voice screamed out directly behind the trio, causing them to jump and let out a startled screech before turning around. What they found was a tall woman with her dark brown hair in a bun behind her head, and icy blue eyes that was glaring at them. Her clothing consisted of a red blazer with long coattails and black dress pants.

"Take it easy!" J.B. said waving his arms defensively. "We're not doing anything!"

"Yeah!" Serenity added. "You don't have to yell at us!"

"I'm not yelling at you!" The woman replied. "I'm yelling at THEM!"

"Us?" Both Gonda and J.B. asked at the same.

"And who are you?" Serenity asked.

"Professor Sandra Alundra, this Dorm's headmistress. And why are those two here?"

Both boys shared a look before pointing at Serenity. "We're with her." They said in unison.

"Not anymore! I want you out of here, now!"

"Hey, chill out a lil'!" Gonda replied.

"Yeah, we haven't even--" J.B. started before Alundra cut him off.

"I said GO!"

"Okay, okay, we're leaving!" J.B. said as Serenity gave them an understanding look. J.B smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I guess we'll see you later then Serenity. Don't be a--"

"GO!" Alundra interrupted causing both boys to yell and run off.

"What was that about?" Gonda asked as they ran.

"No idea! Maybe something crawled up her butt?" J.B. replied.

0---0

Despite the strange behaviour of Professor Alundra (Or the Psycho Queen, as the two had though it was a rather accurate nickname) both had settled nicely into their dorm. And both had settled into the chairs at the table for a friendly game.

"Oh yeah? You'll never take me down!" Gonda grinned as his opponent licked his lips in response.

"Oh yeah?" J.B. replied pointing at his opponent. "Well I make my move! E7!"

"Oh no! You sunk my Battleship!" The circus duellist replied as he put a red peg on his ship. J.B. laughed a bit in response, making it sound almost evil.

"Yes, now I shall conquer all! Say... what did I conquer?"

"Umm..." Gonda fished into his pocket. "A stick of gum?"

"Hey, works for me!" J.B. said, accepting the 'spoils of war' and popping it into his mouth. "Ooh, tropical flavour." Both boys shared a laugh as a knock sounded on the door. "It's open." J.B. called out as the door opened.

"Hello boys, having fun I see." Walker said as he stepped in. "I just thought you'd want to know that our welcome dinner will be in about an hour, give or take."

"A welcome dinner?" J.B. said grinning. "Sounds like more fun than quail hunting with a lawyer." Gonda nodded and rubbed his hands together.

"Good." Walker said smiling. "It will be held in our cafeteria, and the girls will be joining us, so be on your best behaviour. Or whatever behaviour you think suits you best! Later!"

"Later Teach!" J.B. replied as the headmaster left and door was closed.

"Quail hunting with a lawyer?" Gonda asked, his only answer being a shrug.

0---0

"Cheers guys!" Serenity called out as she, J.B and Gonda clanged glasses of juice together as the sounds of music and young voiced filled the room. "To a year at the Academy!"

"I'll toast to that!" Gonda said, sipping as his drink before taking a bite of his meal. "So, J-Man, what brings you to the Academy anyhow?"

"Oh, me?" J.B. said as he swallowed some turkey. "I'm here to have fun! And I always loved dragon monsters, so I thought I'd take a go at being the best dragon duellist ever. What about you, what's a circus clown doing here?"

"Well as you can see I'm kinda short." J.B. nodded, noticing that at best Gonda was only an inch taller than Serenity. "So a lot of people outside the circus tended to look down on me. So I thought I'd show everyone being big isn't everything."

"Yeah, you said you played, what was it, Dream Clown?"

"Yup! I wouldn't trade it, even for a Blue Eyes!"

"What about you Serenity? What brings you here?" J.B. asked as the girl brushed some hair behind her ear shyly.

"Well... I wanted to be closer to my brother."

"Oh, is he at the Academy?"

"No, no he isn't. He loves duel monsters so I wanted to understand the game better so we'd have something else in common."

"Oh, that's cool!" J.B. replied nodding, gathering food with a fork. "And I know the feeling, I thought I'd be cool if I could teach my Mom to duel."

"And?" Gonda asked.

"She tried to summon Last Will in attack mode."

"But... Last Will is a spell card."

"My point exactly!" J.B. finished sagely as he took another bite, Serenity giggling as she shook her head.

At the other side of the room the two supervisors of the Slifer Red Dorms sat, sharing a meal as they overlooked the room. "Interesting bunch this year, eh?" Walker asked as a black and scruffy dog crawled under the table.

"They look a lot like last years students." Alundra replied as she glared at the a few choice students. Walker shook his head.

"Now, now, leave my boys alone, hmm? I'd understand if something happened, but your acting as if they are guilty of some crime."

"Those two..." She began, pointing at the pony-tailed youth and clown-nosed boy. "Were at the GIRLS dorm."

"And your point is?" Walker asked, dropping a piece of food for the dog. "Serenity was by the boys dorm earlier but you don't here me making a fuss, eh Sandy?" Walker grinned at the glare the woman sent him as he cut his meat into smaller pieces, knowing full well how much she hated the nickname.

"Just tell your BOYS to keep their hands off my GIRLS."

"As long as nothing inappropriate happens I don't see the issue. And what about sports, some girls are rather physical."

"Are you implying something?"

"My dear Alundra, I have learned not to 'imply' with you. What I said is what I mean. I don't know what you're so paranoid about. Maybe you should see a therapist, they say stress gives you ulcers you know."

"Whatever." Alundra replied, glaring at the pony-tailed youth. "But I won't take any lip from those boys."

Walker just shook his head as the female teacher stood up and left the room, all but slamming the door. "It's gonna be a loooong year, eh Bruti?" The dog simply let off a growl of agreement.


	4. Art Attack

Shout Outs...

Psycho King: I mentally toyed around with the idea of this fic for awhile, and both Gonda's love of Dream Clown and the addition of Serenity was thought up long ago. Now, if you'll excuse me... --Activates Telepathy—

Tyjet: I suppose that works, although all the characters and decks are original and the plots as well, or at least I hope so.

0---0

As the first week of classes wore on students had fell into routines. Those routines would vary student to student, their classes, ranking and grades, but routines were made by the wants and desires of the person in the routine.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" Serenity asked as she took a seat next to J.B., setting her plate down in front of her.

"Just fine Sunshine!" The boy playfully replied as Gonda balanced a fork on end on his nose.

The routine for the week had quickly evolved, beginning with the first day of classes when Serenity had not gone to the cafeteria in the girl's dorm for breakfast. Instead she gathered her belongings and went to the boy's dorm to share a meal with her first two friends in the academy, a point that drew Alundra's ire and Walker's amusement. Bruti, the Headmaster's dog, would wander from one table to the other often being fed scraps, but always willing to settle for a pat on the head or a scratch behind the ear.

The three would then go off to class, many of which they shared, then either parted ways or enjoyed an activity ranging from frisbee to exploring this new world they were in. Eventually they would meet again as Serenity would enjoy a dinner with friends in the boy's dorm as well. Depending on the next day's scheduling she would either return to her dorm or join J.B. and Gonda in their room. They would either study or play, depending on the state of things. Eventually Serenity would go back to her dorm for the night, safe in the knowledge that she would see her friends come the morn.

The routine had been thrown off kilter this day however as it was the first weekend at Duel Academy, and thus no routine had been set to follow.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Serenity asked as she poured syrup over her pancakes.

"The same thing we do every Saturday, right Pinky?" J.B. said grinning.

"Go to the movies and pick da gum off da floor?" Gonda replied, trying to sound like a brain-dead mouse.

"No. Try to take over the world!"

Giggling Serenity shook her head. "Take over the world?"

"We'll settle for New Jersey." Gonda said, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"No, we should take Las Vegas, they have all those cool casinos!" J.B. replied before taking a sip of milk.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Well..." Serenity began, cutting her pancakes. "I was thinking of going to the shop for some card packs."

"Hey, that works for me. Maybe I'll find some more Dragon's Nest packs." J.B. added.

0---0

"You were saying?" Gonda said as they stared at the 'Dragon's Nest – Sold Out' sign.

"Ah well, what can ya do?" J.B. said shrugging as Serenity picked up a plushie of Baby Dragon. He turned to see her cuddle the duel monster's likeness. "You gonna be a mommy now?"

Giggling in response Serenity nodded and walked to the counter, setting the plushie down. "And two Elemental Energy please." The cashier nodded and grabbed two packs so Serenity could pay for them.

"Well maybe once all the Nest hype has calmed down you can snag some." Gonda said stretching as Serenity's purchases were put into a bag.

"Or maybe I'll get lucky, who knows?" J.B. replied as the three left the store. "So now what?"

"Wanna explore?" Gonda asked.

"Sure." J.B. replied, Serenity following after fishing out and cuddling her plushie.

0---0

"Hey, lots of people in here." Gonda said as he opened a door up.

"Well it is an art room." J.B. said. "Some people don't want to wait for class to draw or paint something." The three walked in and smiled at the occasional person as they wandered around looking at the works both completed and in progress.

"Hey, I think that's supposed to look like Yugi Muto! Well... sorta... Maybe it's a hamster that got hit by lightning." J.B.

"Oh, wow! It a circus tent! What, are you saying it's a bowl of rainbow pudding knocked off the counter?" Gonda.

"Oh, so pretty!" Serenity said looking at a certain piece. Both J.B. and Gonda wandered over.

"Whoa." J.B. and Gonda.

The picture was of a rocky landscape during sundown, the sky a fiery red, it's colour spreading across the dull greys of the rocks. Green trees sprouted at a few points, a falcon sitting on one as a perch.

"Now that is sweet!" J.B. said crossing his arms.

"I'm glad you think so." A new voice said as the trio turned to look. "After all I painted it."

"Oh hey Brock! Haven't seen you since the exam!" Gonda said as the tall youth walked over, well over a head taller than J.B., his bright Ra Yellow jacket covering his body as he ran a hand through his greyish hair.

"Oh yes, Gonda wasn't it?" He replied.

"You guys know each other?" J.B. asked before grinning a bit. "Hey, wait, now I remember! I passed you when I was going to the duel! I almost forgot!"

"That's quite fine. By the way, I'm Brock Stonecrawl." The young man said extending his hand.

"And I'm J.B. Jennings." J.B. replied, shaking it.

"And I'm Serenity Wheeler." The lone girl said as she also shook Brock's hand. "This painting is amazing."

"Thank you." Brock said, smiling. "My father is a geologist by trade, mostly specializing in rocks and their formations. I've been on a lot of hikes with him, so I've seen plenty of nature's bounty. I guess you can say I was inspired."

"I'll say." J.B. added. "You're really good at this sorta thing!"

"Yet not as good as I!" Another voice said. All four turned to face a Blue uniformed female student with an easel in one hand and a brush on the other, her black hair tied back in a braided pigtail. Over her uniform was an apron with paint splashed across it. "Observe my masterpiece!" She cried out, spinning her painting about.

The four looked at it for a moment, unblinking. "Well, what do you think?" She asked. "Is Maria Lu Sept's painting not divine?"

"Oh I know!" J.B. called out! "It's a dog on it's hind legs!"

"I thought it was a sinking ship." Gonda added.

"I thought it was someone with a knife in their head. Creepy." Serenity.

"I just plain don't get it." Brock said shaking his head. "I don't mind abstract art, but it should at least look like something."

"It's a Jack's Knight you fools!" Maria shouted out.

"No, I think it's a dog." J.B. insisted.

"Jack's Knight!" Maria yelled back.

"Dog."

"Jack's Knight!"

"Dog."

"Jack's Knight!"

"Jack's Knight."

"Dog!" Maria screamed out as J.B. and Gonda laughted, Serenity hiding her giggling behind her hand as Brock simply shook his head. "You tricked me!"

"You make it sound like it was an accomplishment." Brock said.

"You think you can mock me? ME? You not-so-good sir!" She called out, pointing as Brock. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Over what? Paintings?" He asked. "Seems a tad extreme, don't you believe?"

"Nothing is too extreme to defend my art! We duel!"

0---0

"How did I get talked into this?" Brock asked as he adjusted his disk. Since there was no room inside the art room both had stepped outside of the building with the three Slifer Reds sitting on a nearby bench, the orange plushie of Baby Dragon in it's owner's lap.

"Come on Brock." J.B. said. "It's just a duel. A duel against some weird art critic, but still a duel."

"I AM NOT A WEIRD ART CRITIC! I am Maria Lu Sept, the duelling pride of France!"

"But you don't have that silly little accent that--"

"SHUT UP!" J.B. waved his hands a few times as Serenity giggled endlessly next to him. "Now let's duel!"

Maria: 4000

Brock: 4000

"I still don't know why we're bothering, but here I go." Brock said, drawing a sixth card. I'll summon a monster face down and end my turn.

"Bah, pathetic." Maria said drawing a card herself. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Before her rose a feminine red armour wearing knight with long blonde hair wielding sword and shield. (4/1500/1600)"Now attack with Spade Sword!" The female knight charged as Brock flipped his face down monster over.

"Too bad. Defend me, Stone Statue of the Aztecs!" Brock shouted as he revealed his brick creature, who held it's palms forward. (4/300/2000) The sword struck the statue and bounced off harmlessly. "Also any damage you take when you attack my monster is doubled, so kiss one thousand of your life points good bye."

Maria: 3000

Brock: 4000

"Wow, he took out a quarter of her life points, and without really even trying." Gonda said as Maria's eye twitched.

"Whatever." Maria replied as she put a card face down. "I'll place this face down. Your move."

"Very well." Brock replied drawing a card. "I place two cards face down, and a second monster in defense mode, Giant Solider of Stone." A giant humanoid stone creature knelt next to the Aztec Statue, it's arms crossed over it's chest. (3/1300/2000)

"All right you little twit, my move!" Maria called out as she drew a card.

"I hope not everyone in Obelisk is like her and Richard." J.B. said idly.

"Yeah." Serenity replied simply.

"Now, I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" Maria announced, a sword and shield wielding knight with a blonde beard rose up next to Queen's Knight, it's red armour matching his female counterpart's. (4/1600/1400) "And when I summon King's Knight next to Queen's Knight... I can summon forth the most handsome monster ever made!" Maria announced as she took a card from her deck. "Jack's Knight!" Arising between the two monsters was a blue armoured figure with shoulder long hair, sword and shield held in his hands. (5/1900/1000) "Isn't he gorgeous?" Maria asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I really don't see the appeal." Serenity said tapping her chin. "I mean... he's kinda mean looking."

"YOU DARE CALL MY PRESIOUS KNIGHT EVIL, YOU WITCH?" Maria screamed, startling the brown haired girl enough to fall off the bench, the plushie landing on her chest.

"You OK?" J.B. asked.

"Yeah..." Was the reply he got back.

"Anyway..." Maria said flipping up her face down. "I'll use Ultimate Offering, which allows me to another monster from my hand for five hundred life points, and I choose Command Knight in attack mode!" Arising beside her monsters was a feminine looking knight with red armour. (4/1200/1900)

Maria: 2500

Brock: 4000

"Is that a girl card?" Gonda asked looking at the new monster.

"Maybe." Serenity said, as she got back on the bench. "Or maybe it's a guy that looks like a girl!"

"Well she likes those knights cards anyway."

"I think back in the medieval days," J.B. began. "The French were really famous for their knights. Course they ended up getting cut down by English longbow men..."

"IT WAS CHEATING!" Maria screamed out as she stomped her foot. "Those lousy Brits CHEATED!"

"Debatable..." Brock said crossing his arms. "And you have a duel to worry about, remember."

"Yeah, but now I can really beat you! Because Command Knight not only can't be attacked when I have other monsters out, but it raises the attack of all the warriors on my side of the field by four hundred points!"

Brock narrowed his eyes as Command Knight, (4/1200/1900-4/1600/1900) Queen's Knight, (4/1500/1600-4/1900/1600) King's Knight, (4/1600/1400-4/2000/1400) and Jack's Knight (5/1900/1000-5/2300/1000) all gained attack bonuses.

"Next I play Banner of Courage! This will boost my monster's attack by two hundred when I attack!" Maria continued, playing her spell, a banner with an obscure symbol rising up behind her. "And then I equip my beloved Jack's Knight with Shooting Star Bow – Ceal!" The knight's sheathed it's sword as it grabbed the bow that appeared before it. "I'm afraid my Knight loses a thousand points of attack... But it gains the ability to attack directly, so I'm happy for him." (5/2300/1000-5/1300/1000) "But of course I want my knight to hurt you much, much more so I also equip him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to give him eight hundred attack points." The sword in the knight's sheath glowed briefly before changing shape. (5/2100/1000)

"Congratulations." Brock said. "You've just used up every card in your hand. You realize the dangers of overextending if you can't win that turn, right?"

"Don't ask me fool!" Maria said pointing a finger at her opponent. "Just watch me win! Jack's Knight, attack him directly!" The banner lit up empowering the knight (5/2100/1000-5/2300/1000) as he notched an arrow and pulled it back, releasing it so it could slam into Brock, staggering him slightly. (5/2300/1000-5/2100/1000)

Maria: 2500

Brock: 1700

"Oh yes! And in one hit I'm in the lead!" Maria cried out as she danced.

"I think someone needs a therapist." Gonda said, a large drop of sweat on the back of his head.

"Screw the therapist, call a strategist!" J.B. said as Maria began to calm down. "Brock's right, if she can't get a second shot in with that Jack's knight Brock's got a very good chance of coming back, especially if he keeps a monster alive."

"Now, my King's Knight! Eliminate the Stone Statue of the Aztecs! Diamond Sword!" The knight roared as the banner lit up again (4/2000/1400-4/2200/1400) as the Knight rushed to it's target.

"Poor move." Brock announced, flipping up a card. "I activate the Reliable Guardian! This card will boost my Statue's defense by seven hundred for the turn!" (4/300/2000-4/300/2700)

"WHAT?"

"And there's more! I also activate Cross Counter! Now not only will your monster be destroyed by it's own attack, but the damage you take is doubled again!"

"NO WAY!" Maria cried out as King's Knight's blade slammed into the monster, only to shatter apart followed by it's wielder.

Maria: 500

Brock: 1700

"DAMNIT!" She cried out as she pointed at Brock's Giant Solider of Stone. "Take that monster out Queen's Knight!" The banner lit up to empower the female knight as she leapt into the air (4/1900/1600-4/2100/1600) before cutting the stone creature in half. (4/2100/1600-4/1900/1600 ) "OK, it's your turn."

"All right then." Brock said drawing a card as his monster returned to normal. (4/300/2700-4/300/2000) "I now end this duel! I switch my statue into attack mode!"

"Attack mode?" Maria scoffed. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of using a spell card. One called Shield and Sword!" He called out as the field shook slightly.

"What is this?"

"Shield and Sword is a special card that switches a monster's original attack with it's original defense and vice versa."

"No way..." Maria whimpered as Queen's Knight's, (4/1900/1600-4/2000/1500) and Command Knight's (4/1600/1900-4/2300/1200) attack rose, and as King's Knight's (4/2000/1400-4/1800/1600) and most importantly her Jack's Knight (5/2100/1000-5/1200/1900) dropped. Then she looked at her opponent's monster and whimpered at the attack boost it received. (4/300/2000-4/2000/300)

"Now Stone Statue, attack Jack's Knight! Ancient Palm Slam!" The monster released smoke from it's mouth as it flew across the field, ramming into the blue armoured knight, shattering him to pieces.

Maria: 0

Brock: 1700

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Maria cried out as she fell to her knees, all the monster's vanishing with the end of the duel. "It's not fair..."

"Some people just can't take a loss..." J.B. said as the girl sniffed a bit.

0---0

"There we are... Perfect!" Brock said as he hung his picture in his room.

"Hey, sweet spot Brock." J.B. said as he and Serenity sat on the bed, Gonda seated on the desk.

"And thank you, you and Gonda did a wonderful job building the frame for it." Brock replied.

"Ah, it was nothing!" J.B. said. "I was always good in shop class, and I had to fix the odd thing at home too."

"And back at the circus knowing how to make things is a requirement!" Gonda added. "But man, your room is huge! We only get two thirds of the space back at our dorm, and me and J have to share it."

"Yes, I know." Brock said, sitting down in a chair. "Most of the students here have a room mate or two, but I guess I got lucky and got a room to myself."

"It beats our dorm." Serenity said. "Miss Alundra is nice enough to us but she's... kind of weird."

"What part?" J.B. asked. "The part where she chased us off just because we went to the dorm with you, or a couple days ago when she all but knocked our door down when you were napping on the bunk and gave us all hell?"

"Take your pick." Serenity said laying back on the bed. "She's so concerned about us. She even checks our rooms each night to see it they're locked up tight, and if all the windows are closed, the blinds are closed... I can't explain it!"

"Maybe it's like me and J say." Gonda said, acting as if pulling a rope back and forth through his ears. "Psycho!"

"I dunno." J.B. added. "But man does it get on my nerves... I mean just the other day that Christy girl asked me for help on her math homework at the library... Alundra got herself kicked out because we sat next to each other. Heck, we weren't even touching or nothing, just sitting there." He said shaking his head. "And I wasn't much of a tutor either..." He added, rubbing his head.

"Something tells me that wasn't the main point." Brock whispered to the clown who nodded. "Speaking of studying..." He said, speaking aloud. "I should get on mine, Professor Malakoff is holding a test on traps on Monday, I need to prepare."

"Oh, sure thing." J.B. said standing up. "We'll leave you to it. See ya on the flip side!"

"Don't be a stranger!" Gonda added as they left, going to the stairs then onto the first floor.

"Hmmm?" An elderly man with balding grey hair and a short pointed grey moustache began as he looked up from his clipboard as the trio descended. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests!"

"We were just on our way out now Teach." J.B. said waving. "We were just hanging with Brock."

"Ah yes, good, good. Always good to have friends, eh?" the man began before shaking his head. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Professor Stalwart. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm J.B."

"Hello, my name is Serenity."

"And I'm Gonda!"

"Very well then, don't be strangers alright?"

"Yes sir!" The three replied in unison before leaving the dorm.

"Such nice children these days!" Stalwart said as he rubbed his balding head before continuing down the hall.

0---0

"Well... now what?" Gonda asked as he, J.B. and Serenity laid side by side on the floor, looking up at the ceiling of the second room on the second floor.

"Well..." J.B. began, sitting up. "I have an idea." Both of his friends turned to look at him.

0---0

Sandra Alundra frowned slightly as she walked up the stairs, knowing that Serenity was in that room with those BOYS. It was as if she didn't want to be careful around those bottles of uncontrollable hormones.

"OK, I'm sure she's not meant to stretch like that." She heard a voice, that J-whatever, boy's from the second room. Stretching?

"Hey, she can manage it, oh she's on it! She's on it!" The other boy said, the clown. On it?

"Now let's see... is my hand on it?" J... A? Hand? Was this what she thought it was?

"Come on!" Serenity said. "You can't... oh my you've done it!" Done it? What does this all mean? And her voice sounded a little stressed.

Wait, 'Stretching'? 'On it' plus 'hand' means 'hand on it', add in 'done it' and you get...

Before that thought even finished she growled, kicking the door on it's knob, breaking the door at the handle as she pointed her finger in, screaming with fury. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH... her?"

There was that J kid, spread eagle on his back, rubbing his head, Serenity face down on top of him, their bodies making an X as Gonda sat on the table with a device with coloured circles and a spinner.

All very much clothed, and a Twister mat underneath J-whoever and Serenity.

"Aw man..." Gonda said as he looked at the door. "Walker's gonna have a fit..."

0---0

Notes

About Shield & Sword: The card states that only the original attack and defense of the monsters are switched, not the current. As such after it was played Jack's Knight attack of 2100 (1900 as the original, minus 1000 for Ceal and add 800 for Fusion Sword and 400 for Command Knight) became 1200. (1000 as new base attack, minus 1000 for Ceal and add 800 for Fusion Sword and 400 for Command Knight) Just in case anyone was confused.

It would have been simpler to have just disregarded the card's effect and just done swapped everything though, huh?


	5. Amazoness Attack

Shout Outs...

Psycho King: Oh damn, a Maria duel-a-like? O.O Scary thought... The odd card effect MIGHT be changed, but it'll be to match the anime ALA Bubbleman who needs an empty field for his effect to work, not an empty field and hand.

Yasangi: That or fuse them into that Joker thing. Of course she didn't have much of a hand at the time...

Tyjet: Just something about the French, eh?

Chyp: I hope I continue to impress then.

0---0

"So, what's the word?" J.B. asked as he and Gonda walked into the Duel Arena. "You know, about Mr. Night Time?"

'Mr. Night Time' as he was called was an unknown person who had been spotted during the nighttime around the island, hence the name. Outside the fact that he seemed to wear an odd mask no one knew anything about him.

"Nothing and less." Gonda replied as the duo leaned on a railing. "Everyone I asked said the same thing, he wanders around a lot and that's about it..."

"Weird... Think he's dangerous?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe he's some sort of weird cosplayer and doesn't want anyone to know so he does it at night."

"Could be. But you know this'll make the Queen of Psychos more paranoid than usual."

Gonda nodded once as he looked down at the field.

"Attack Harpie Lady Sisters, with Elegant Triple Dive!" One of the duellist, a female Ra Yellow called out as her trio of female monsters flew across the field to strike her opponent directly. Looking closer the two could see her blonde hair went down to the middle of her back and blue eyes perfectly fit her feminine face.

"What a rack!" Gonda said, grinning a bit.

"Ah come on Gonda." J.B. said shaking his head. "I know she's stacked, but you don't need to announce it to the damn world."

"Yes, she wouldn't like it." Brock added as he joined the two. "I've seen her around, Alyssa Clairheart. Daughter of a rather wealthy man I hear. She's rather upper class but rather enjoyable. Her sister is the issue."

"What about her sister?" J.B. asked.

"Well she's--" Brock began only to get cut off.

"Right here!"

The three turned to look at the new arrival, a female Ra Yellow student that was not as tall as Alyssa but still taller than Gonda. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at the boys with her blue eyes through stylish glasses. Her blonde hair was cut in a short yet feminine fashion.

"Oh, hello Allie." Brock said, the girl's eye twitching.

"Don't you 'hello Allie' me! Quit ogling at my sister!"

"She seems to like it." J.B. said, pointing at Alyssa as she blew kisses into a crowd that sent back catcalls.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" The girl replied.

"Say, you related to a Sandra Alundra by any chance?"

"Wha, no! What kind of a question is that?"

"Just wondering."

The girl's eye twitched as J.B. pushed away from the railing. "Come on Gonda, we should get going."

"Wha, oh right! Serenity is probably waiting."

"Yeah."

"Is this Serenity a girl?" Allie demanded crossing her arms.

"Uh, yeah..." Gonda said. "Your point?"

"I'm not going to let you ogle her too!"

"Come on, settle down." J.B. said, stepping in front of the girl. "Serenity is a friend, and we've arranged a study session, that's why we--"

"No, that's why nothing will happen! I'm challenging you to a duel right now!"

"No. Like I said, we have a--"

"Like I said, NOW!"

"And I said I have a friend waiting, simple as that." J.B. said stepping towards the door, Allie quickly blocking his path. "What's with you?"

"I will not let you--"

"Yadda, yadda, tell me another tale, come on Gonda, I think we're going to be late as it is!" With that J.B. faked a move to the left only to dart to the right around the determined girl, who tried to at least stop the clown, who simply back flipped over her head.

"Grrr... Stupid boys." Allie growled as Brock left discreetly. "I'll show you!"

0---0

"You're late!" Serenity called out as the two boys joined her at a picnic table in the nearby park.

"Sorry!" J.B. said setting his stuff down, as Gonda took a seat. "We got caught up in the arena, and then this chick who I swear is related to Alundra tried to make me duel her, even after I told her I didn't have the time." Sitting next to Serenity he smiled sheepishly. "So what are we studying again?"

"Warrior type monsters."

"Oh yeah. Not my strong suit, but I should be OK. Now, let's see, where to start..."

"With me!" A voice called out causing J.B. to turn in his seat and sigh.

"You again?" Sure enough, the Ra Yellow student stood there, hands on her hips.

"I said we were going to duel, and that's what we are going to do you coward!" Allie shouted out, levelling a finger at J.B.

"And I told you I had a friend to meet with! Man, what a crazy chick."

"I am NOT crazy!" The girl shouted out activating her disk. "I'm going to duel you right damn now!"

"OK, fine. Not like you're going to listen anyway." J.B. said standing up. "Excuse me a minute..." He told Serenity as she turned in her seat as J.B. activated his own disk.

Allie: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"OK, let's go!" J.B. called out, drawing a card. 'Oh nuts... I only have one monster I can summon right now... Well, guess I gotta play what I got.' "I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defense mode, and that's all for me." J.B. called out as a large green dragon laid down on it's stomach next to him. (4/1300/2000)

"My move!" Allie called out drawing a card. "I summon the Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in attack mode!" Rising to her field was a female monster with a sword, green miniskirt and top with a brown cloak and hat. She shouldered her sword and put one hand on her hip. (4/1100/1200) "Your move."

"Not what I'd leave in attack without any traps set." J.B. said idly drawing a card. "I summon the Twin Headed-Behemoth in attack mode!" A purple winged monster that stood like a human but long necks ending in fierce heads taking the place of arms. (3/1500/1200) "Now, Behemoth attack with Duo Cannon Breath!" The two dragonheads each took in a deep breath before launching a pair of fireballs at the lady warrior, destroying her.

Allie: 3600

J.B.: 4000

"And now my monster's effect activates, letting me summon any monster that's both an earth attribute and warrior type to the field in attack mode, and I choose Amazoness Swords Woman!" A barley clothed woman with wild red hair and toned muscles rose to her field, a wicked looking sword in her hand. (4/1500/1600)

"What a babe!" Gonda said, looking over the monster, only to have Serenity slap his head playfully.

"OK, now that I'd attack with." J.B. said, crossing his arms. "Your move."

"Fine!" Allie said drawing a card. "Now, Amazoness Swords Woman, attack the Cave Dwelling Dragon with Amazoness Cutter!"

"Now that makes no sense!" J.B. shouted out as the swords woman slammed her blade into the dragon harmlessly. "All that did was damage your own life points."

"Wanna bet?" Allie replied, grinning smugly. "Because all damage done to my Swords Woman is done to you instead, thanks to her special ability!"

"Well nuts..."

Allie: 3600

J.B.: 3500

"My move then." J.B. said drawing a card. "All right then, I swap my Cave Dweller into attack mode and then I attack with the Twin-Headed Behemoth! Duo Cannon Breath!"

"Huh?" Allie grunted out as the dragon's double attack flew towards the warrior woman, who in turn threw her sword between the attacks. Sword met dragon and fire blast met warrior, the warrior woman becoming incinerated as the dragon fell over before shattering. "You sacrificed your own monster for that?"

"Not quite, but first things first. Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, attack her directly! With Mountain Impact Gust!" The huge dragon drew in a deep breath before exhaling, the wind caused by it's lungs slamming into the girl.

Allie: 2300

J.B.: 3500

"Next I'll slip a card face down and end my turn. But before your turn begins, my monster is re-summoned!"

"What?" Allie shouted out as the Twin-Headed creature returned to the field, it's left head missing.

"You see at the end of the turn it was destroyed I can re-summon him to the field, but it's attack and defense are stuck at one thousand. And he can only do it once in a duel." (3/1500/1200-3/1000/1000)

"Great... My move!" Allie drew her next card. "I play the spell card Reinforcements of the Army! Now I can take a warrior monster with four stars or less from my deck and add it to my hand, and I choose Amazoness Paladin who I'll summon to the field in attack mode!" Her new monster rose up wearing a white loincloth and bikini-like top with a broad sword in her hands. (4/1700/300) "And for each Amazon Archer or any Amazoness monsters out she gets one hundred attack points, even if it's herself!" (4/1700/300-4/1800/300)

"That's not good." J.B. admitted as Gonda drooled over the new monster.

"She's hotter than the last one!" The clown said. "For a girl who doesn't like guys ogling, she has some nice looking monsters." Serenity merely rolled her eyes in response.

"Next I'll set one card face down. Now, Amazoness Paladin attack with Tribal Blade!" Allie called out at the Amazoness monster ran across the field, lobbing the head off of The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave.

Allie: 2300

J.B.: 3000

"Why didn't she attack Behemoth?" Serenity asked. "She could have caused more damage."

"Yeah, but think about it." Gonda said. "That Cave monster has two thousand defense points, way too much for Paladin to punch through. If she left it alone he could have put it into defense mode the next turn."

"Oh..."

"My move!" J.B. called out drawing a card. "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to the field in attack mode!" He called out, calling forth a humanoid monster with literally thousands of arms sticking from it's body." (4/1400/1000) "Now I know it's not a dragon, but it gives me a real hand, pardon the pun. Whenever I summon him I can add a ritual magic or monster card to my hand from my deck. So, I'll pull out and play White Dragon Ritual!" A beam of light came crashing down over Manju as J.B. pulled another card from his hand. "Now I need to offer up four stars of monster, so I'll give up Manju and summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

As Manju vanished a new monster flew up from the ground, an armoured figure riding upon a white dragon just taller than J.B. was. The figure pointed it's sword at the sky before levelling it at it's opponent. (4/1900/1200) "OK, Paladin of White Dragon, attack Amazoness Paladin with White Clash Strike!" The dragon roared as it rose to the sky.

"Too bad for you!" Allie called out flipping her face down card. "Amazoness Archers! This not only forces all of your monsters to attack, they all lose five hundred attack points as long as they are face up!"

"Oh no!" Gonda called out as Paladin of White Dragon (4/1900/1200-4/1400/1200) and Behemoth (3/1000/1000-3/500/1000) lost attack power. "This'll hurt!"

"I'll make it hurt less!" J.B. called out, flipping his own card. "I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter to remove my Paladin from play!" Allie growled as the dragon knight was sucked into a swirling void. "He'll be back at the end of the turn, and since he's no longer on the field he'll come back at full attack power."

"Happy days." Allie said dryly. "But that won't help your other monster!" She cried out as Amazoness Paladin sliced the remaining head off of the Behemoth.

Allie: 2300

J.B.: 1700

"I'll put one card face down and end my turn." J.B. said. "And now my monster comes back to the field, ready to roll!" The swirling vortex vanished, leaving the ritual monster behind who landed next to J.B. (4/1900/1200)

"My move!" Allie shouted out, drawing a card. "I summon Amazoness Tiger in attack mode!" The monster that rose up was a large tiger with a golden collar and matching bracelets. (4/1100/1500) "And since it's an Amazoness monster my Paladin gets stronger. (4/1800/300-4/1900/300) And Amazoness Tiger gains attack power for Amazoness' too, four hundred points for each one. (4/1100/1500-4/1500/1500-4/1900/1500) And as long as Amazoness Tiger is out you can't attack any other monsters I have named Amazoness."

"That can be a pain..." Gonda admitted.

"Next I place one card face down and play Monster Reincarnation, by discarding one card I can bring a monster back to my hand. Lastly I play The Shallow Grave." She said, a monster appearing face down before her. "I can summon any monster from my graveyard to my field in defense mode. Of course so can you."

"All right then." J.B. said, taking a monster from his grave and summoning it face down as well.

"Now since all our monsters are have nineteen hundred attack everything would end in a stalemate. And I'm betting your face down monster is that cave dragon thing. So it's not much of a point for me to attack now, is it?" Allie said grinning. 'Of course...' She added to herself. 'You'll probably offer your Paladin for Blue Eyes since you can't attack either. And since it can't attack on that turn I can flip my Hane Hane who will flip your Blue Eyes back to your hand, letting me win!'

"My draw then!" J.B. said, drawing his card. 'OK...' He thought to himself. 'The only monsters she could have added to her hand are Swords Woman and that Wasteland Warrior. But she had to discard a card, maybe a monster, to use it. So that face down thing is probably something I haven't seen yet. Good thing I can take care of it now though.' "First I'll place a card face down. And now... I attack with Paladin of White Dragon! Take out her face down monster!"

'Don't think I wasn't ready.' Allie thought as she flipped her face down card. "I'll use Negate Attack to put a stop to your attack!"

"And I'll use my own trap card!" J.B. replied, flipping up his own card. "Trap Jammer! This card will let me negate one trap when we're in a battle phase!"

"No!" Allie cried out Negate Attack was destroyed, followed by her face down card getting cut in half. 'There goes my plan!' "Well I can still use Hane Hane to bounce your card back into your hand!"

"Sorry, no can do!" J.B. said winking. "Because thanks to my monster's ability all face down monster cards are instantly destroyed, without flipping them up! But now I'll use his other ability." J.B. said taking a card from his deck. "Allowing me to sacrifice him for my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The Paladin's body twisted around as it morphed, transforming itself into the massive white dragon of destruction. (8/3000/2500) "That's all for me."

"Damn it!" She said, drawing her card. 'His Blue Eyes is out! I need a new plan.' She looked down at her card and smiled. 'I knew this would come in handy. But first...' "Now I play my face down card, Poison of the Old Man. I can choose to restore twelve hundred of my life points, or burn eight hundred of yours... I think I'll burn you away though..."

Allie: 2300

J.B.: 900

"Next, I sacrifice Amazoness Tiger to summon my **Penumbral Soldier Lady in attack mode!" As the tiger vanished a blonde haired woman with heavy armour, baring sword and shield rose to the field, lime green crescent moons decorating her equipment. (6/2100/1400) The loss of the tiger, however, reduced the attack of the Paladin. (4/1900/300-4/1800/300) "And whenever she attacks a light attribute monster her attack power increases by a thousand! So attack my Lady, with Sword of the Crescent Moon!" (6/2100/1400-6/3100/1400)**

**"Aww no..." J.B. said as the warrior woman leapt up, taking the head off of the opposing dragon. 'Sorry Blue Eyes...'**

Allie: 2300

J.B.: 800

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move then!" J.B. said, drawing a card. "I'll shift my face down monster into face up attack mode, the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave!" The massive green dragon arrived on the field with a loud growl. (4/1300/2000) "And then I play Rush Recklessly, which will give him seven hundred attack for the turn!" (4/1300/2000-4/2000/2000)

"What's he doing?" Serenity asked. "It's not strong enough to beat her Solider..."

"It doesn't have to be! I activate Burst Breath!" He shouted, flipping his face down. "Now I can sacrifice my monster and destroy all monsters with a defense lower than it's attack!" He called out as his monster began to glow blue.

"Not so fast! First I use the trap card, Snake Fang to reduce the defense of my Paladin by five hundred!" (4/1800/300-4/1800/0)

"The hell?" The Gonda said, scratching at his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"It does when I do this!" Allie added, flipping her other card. "Reverse Trap! Which turns all attack and defense gains into losses and all losses into gains!"

"What?" J.B. gasped as his dragon attack became weaker (4/2000/2000-4/600/2000) and the Paladin's defense rose. (4/1800/0-4/1800/800) The dragon exploded, the blue waves of flame washing over the opposing monsters harmlessly. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Allie grinned, pointing at her opponent. "I've got you now!"

"Man... This is cool!"

"What?" Allie shouted out, her mouth hanging open.

"This is so much better than studying!" J.B. said in response. "I'm learning about warriors first hand, and I've got a tough opponent. I mean that little counter with Reverse and Fang? That came out of left field!"

"Right... Are you done yet?"

"Not yet!" J.B. replied. "One card face down, and then I'll summon Troop Dragon in defense mode! Then I'll end my turn."

"You do that..." Allie said as the humanoid dragon solider knelt on her opponent's end of the field. (2/700/800) "My move!" Drawing a card she grinned. "I've got what I need now! First I play Spell Reproduction! I need to discard two spell cards from my hand to use it, very expensive but to bring Reinforcements of the Army back to my hand right now it's worth it!" Adding two cards to the graveyard she retrieved her chosen card. "Now, I'll play it to bring Amazon Archer to my hand! Then I'll summon her to the field!" The monster that rose to her field wielded bow and arrow, her dress slitting on one side exposing her leg. (4/1400/1000)

"That's a lot of trouble just to get her out." J.B. said as the archer held her arrow over her head.

"Maybe, but now I can use her special ability! By Tributing two monsters I can deal twelve hundred points of damage to you directly! So I'll offer the **Penumbral Soldier Lady and Amazoness Paladin to fuel her effect! Take aim and win!" Two of her monsters melted away as the archer loaded her now glowing arrow, taking aim at J.B. "It's over!"**

**"Not yet! I activate my face down card! Mystik Wok!" J.B. called out as his monster dissolved. "And now I can offer up Troop Dragon, turning it's defense points into life points!"**

Allie: 2300

J.B.: 1600

"No way!" Allie shouted out as the arrow was released, slamming into her opponent, staggering him slightly.

Allie: 2300

J.B.: 400

"And since my Troop Dragon went to the graveyard from the field I can summon another one in it's place from my deck!" J.B. called out as a second dragon arose to his field. (2/700/800)

Allie stared across the field her eyes wide open. 'I don't believe it! He countered it! Every time I used her effect I ended the game! But he countered it!'

"Now it's my move!" J.B. announced, drawing a card. "And I sacrifice my Troop Dragon to summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode!" He announced, the small dragon soldier vanishing as his massive bronze creature rose to the field, (6/2400/2200) his final Troop Dragon rising to the field soon after. (2/700/800) "And lastly I play Megamorph! Since my life points are lower than your I can equip it to my Kaiser Glider and double it's attack power!" Mystical runes attached themselves on the dragon's chest, empowering it and causing it to glow. (6/2400/2200-6/4800/2200) "Now attack Amazon Archer with Flash Glide Thunder!" The massive dragon flew into the sky before flipping in midair and slamming into warrior, destroying her.

Allie: 0

J.B.: 400

"And that's a game! Nice playing with ya, I learned a lot!" J.B. said, grinning as he gave a peace sign.

"No way..." Allie said slumping to her knees. "It failed... My combo failed..."

"Well sister you have to admit..." A new voice added as a figure walked over. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Alyssa!" Allie called out, as the taller Ra Yellow student walked over, brushing a stand of hair from her face. "How much did you see?"

"About since he called out his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Such a fabulous creature, don't you agree?" Alyssa said as she clapped her hands. "Now come on sister, be a good sport! Whining because of a loss isn't very elegant now, is it?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Allie said, turning to J.B. "It was a good duel... I guess I do rely on Amazon Archer to finish too much..."

"Hey, it's cool!" J.B said stepping forward and smiling. "I'm glad you learned something too! And that duel got my adrenaline rushing too, it was so awesome!"

"And to think, he didn't want to duel at first..." Gonda said. J.B. shook his head.

"Nah, if I had it my way, I would have duelled her at the arena as soon as she asked... But we told Serenity we'd be here, and if you ask me keeping your word is more important than having some fun, right?"

"Well spoken!" The taller Ra Yellow said, smiling. "Oh where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself yet!" "She bowed slightly with a flourish. "Alyssa Clairheart, it is quite an honour to meet you Mister Jennings."

"Just call me J.B... Hey wait, how did you know my name?"

"Word gets around you know... Not many people carry a Blue Eyes in their decks after all."

"Oh right... Oh yeah, and these are my friends, Gonda and Serenity!"

"Nice to meet you Alyssa!" Gonda shouted out.

"Hello." Serenity said simply.

"A pleasure!" Alyssa replied, running a hand through her hair. "And you've met my sister, Allie."

"Yeah." J.B. said nodding. "Man, that was a good duel! I'm ready for that test now!"

"What if it's about warriors other than Amazoness monsters?" Serenity asked. "Like Dark Scorpions?"

"Oh yeah..." J.B. said sounding slightly dejected before grinning. "Anyone know someone who plays them then? I love hands-on learning!"

Serenity giggled out loud, Gonda chuckling next to her as J.B. joined in their mirth. Alyssa held a hand over her mouth, laughing with these strange new people she had met.

A moment later even the defeated Allie joined in.


	6. The Heroes of Serenity: Part I

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: If I told you I'd spoil all the fun guessing, huh?

Psycho king: I've already built up a deck for Serenity, and it's not what she used against Nesbitt. What she does use, however, I won't say. You'll find out this chapter though.

random fan: It's a play off of my own name really. But don't tell anyone. Hey, wait a minute...

Tyjet: You never know, I just might.

Amethyst Wind: I hear what your saying, and I don't plan on having him win every single duel, but also remember in GX Jaden almost never loses as well. Just remember, as the hero when J.B. does lose it'll be an event.

chyp: Aww thanks, I try.

0---0

"It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" The nude girl repeatedly yelled out to herself as she ran through the darkened factory. "It's just a really bad dream!"

"Oh really?" A robotic figure said, looking like a robotic version on Napoleon, sword in one hand as it stepped in front of her. "Seems more like a nightmare to me." The voice sounded far too familiar to the girl's ears causing her to screech and run down another part of the factory. She quickly turned the corner to find no other paths.

"A dead end?" She asked herself as footsteps sounded behind her. She yelped out, clawing at the wall as if it would remove the obstacle.

"You failed me!" She heard behind her causing her to see a person she knew. Only this version of him had plate armour instead of skin and hair made out of diamond plate. "You let me down! They took my body!"

"No! I'm sorry! I couldn't... I wasn't..." She sputtered out, back to the wall as she slid down to the floor, the mockery of a human approaching. "MAKE IT STOP!"

0---0

Serenity gasped loudly as she woke up, sitting up and clutching the covers of her bed to her chest. She looked about for a moment, realizing she was safe in her own room, wearing her warm pink pyjamas and sleeping in her own bunk of the bed. She laid back down gasping, her eyes closed. "Why won't these nightmares stop?" She whimpered to herself. Sweaty and unnerved she tried to fall into a sleep without transformed friends and corporate robots.

0---0

"Hey dudes, check this out!" Gonda called out, waving J.B. and Serenity over as they finished breakfast at the boy's dorm.

"What is it bud?" J.B. asked, looking at the bulletin board the clown was pointing at.

As you went up from Slifer to Ra to Obelisk more luxuries were given as well as personal space. Rooms inside the Obelisk dorms, for example, consisted of three separate rooms, a living room and a bathroom. Regardless of the differences however all dorms had the basics, a lounge, a cafeteria and kitchen, a laundry room and a bulletin board located at the mentioned cafeteria that contained announcements and warnings.

One of the announcements was that of the school's annual Tag Team Tournament.

"Sign up now, Tag Tournament Duel." Serenity read aloud. "The members of each team may be of any dorm."

"Now this sounds cool!" J.B. said as Gonda nodded.

"Ah yes, the Tag Duels..." Walker said as he joined the three. "I remember a few tag duels I had before I became a teacher here, lots of fun. Will you and Gonda make a team then?" He asked J.B.

"Nah." Gonda replied. "We're great pals but our styles would clash too much."

"Oh that's too bad... What about you Serenity?"

"Huh?" Was the reply she gave him.

"Now there's an awesome idea! We could make an radical, off the chain team!" J.B. said, pumping a fist into the air.

"I don't know..." Serenity replied sheepishly. "I mean, I'm not really that good, I don't think--"

"No, I'm sure of it!" J.B. said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Remember when you showed me you deck?"

"Well, yeah..."

0-Flashback-0

"So what deck do you run Serenity?" J.B. asked as he and Serenity sat across the table, Gonda absent from the room.

"Well..." She replied, fishing out her deck and passing it to her friend. "This, but I think it needs a lot of work... I made it up around the first card my brother gave to me."

J.B. looked through the deck and upon seeing the first card he grinned. "Oh, you run these? I have a pal who runs them too! It suits you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said to use these monster right you have to have a hidden strength, just like these cards. Hey, you got this in here too? Sweet!"

0-End Flashback-0

"Something tells me your brother knew what he was doing when he gave it to ya. So you'll do fine!" J.B. said, giving Serenity's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Well the best way to know your partner is to duel, right? So why don't you two do that?" Walker suggested to them.

"We could..." J.B. said, pointing at the clock. "But we need to get going if we want to class on time. But I'd love to after class! What do you say Serenity?"

"Well... Maybe..." She replied shaking her head. "I don't think I'd be a great opponent though, you'll beat me easily..."

"Hey come on, chin up Sunshine!" J.B. said shaking his head. "You need to have a little faith. And even if you do lose it doesn't matter... As long as you have fun!"

"Umm... Right... Oh, we'll be late!"

"Oh damn, you're right!"

0---0

The truth was they were just in time for class. Despite herself, seated just behind J.B., Serenity was unable to focus upon the combos the teacher was talking about.

'Fun... I know the game is fun, and Joey won't stop talking about how fun it is but...' She bit the end of her pencil nervously. 'But the first time I duelled... I almost lost Tristian... And I almost cost us everything... Why did I come here? If I have to duel for someone again... No, that's why I came here, not just to understand Joey better but so if someone like Nesbitt tries something... I'll be ready... If I ever will be...'

0---0

"I can't believe you slept in class like that!" J.B. said as the trio returned to the boy's dorm.

"Well you fell asleep for a part of it too!" Gonda replied.

"Hey, at least I didn't snore."

"Oh yeah..."

"Hey Serenity, you OK?" J.B. called back, turning to face his friend. "You're kinda quiet back there."

"Wha, oh nothing!" She replied waving her hand. "Just... Thinking is all."

"Oh, that's fine."

"Hello children!" Walker shouted out as he and Bruti walked up to them. "How was classes today?"

"Somewhere between boring and useful." J.B. replied.

"Ah yes, I remember being a student myself. Anyway, what about that duel?" After hearing a round of 'huh's he clarified. "Between J.B. and Serenity."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" J.B. said as he turned to the girl. "Come on whaddya say? Let's have a ball!"

"Well... All right... Forgive me if I--" Serenity started before getting cut off.

"Hey, we're all here to learn how to get better, right? And if you want to be a better duellist you have to duel! So come on, whaddya say?"

Serenity smiled softly before nodding once. "Sure!"

"That's the ticket!" J.B. called out as he activated his disk. "I know we can make a great team! We'll take that tournament by storm!"

"If you say so." She replied, activating her own disk. 'OK girl, don't choke! You have to ok here at least...'

"Let the duel begin!" Walker cried out as he and Gonda stepped to the side.

Serenity: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"Okay, I'll start." Serenity began, drawing a card. 'This is... Joey, the card you gave me... Was giving me this really a good idea...?' "OK then here I go... I summon Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix in attack mode!" She called out, bringing forth a female monster in red skintight clothing and a mask, her waist long hair cascading down her back. (3/1200/800)

'She's just like you sis.' Serenity remembered her brother saying when he gave her that card. 'You might not know it yet but you're like her, you have a good heart and a strong will... Stronger than you really know.'

"I'll put a card face down and end my turn." Serenity added, as a fireball came to life in her monster's hand.

"Good start." J.B. said as he drew a card. "Now, my turn! I summon Element Dragon in attack mode!" He called out summoning the pink dragon to the field. (4/1500/1200) "And since Burstinatrix is a fire monster my dragon gains five hundred attack points. So attack, with Elemental Flame Burst!" (4/1500/1200-4/2000/1200) The dragon drew back it's head before sending a blast of flame at the opposing hero, destroying her. Once the fire monster was removed, Element Dragon returned to it's normal attack. (4/2000/1200-4/1500/1200)

Serenity: 3200

J.B.: 4000

'Sorry brother...' Serenity thought as she looked where her monster once stood.

"Hey don't look so down Serenity." J.B. said.

"Huh?"

"The cool thing about Duel Monsters is as long as you have another duel ahead of you there's always a chance to summon your monster, no matter how often it gets destroyed!"

"Right..." Serenity said nodding. "But at least I can use my trap card now, Hero Signal!" Her card flipped up sending a light upwards that had an H shaped shadow in it. "Now I can summon a level four or lower Elemental Hero, so I choose Bubbleman!" A blast of water rose from the ground and as it dissipated it revealed the blue armoured hero, his cape flapping in the wind. (3/800/1200) "And since I have no other cards out I can draw two cards." She added, drawing from her deck.

"Hey, that's a neat trick." J.B. said. "My turn's over, gimmie your best shot!"

Serenity drew a card and nodded. "Right! I play Bubble Blaster!" She called out as a large bazooka like weapon appeared in Bubbleman's arms. "And once equipped to Bubbleman he gains eight hundred attack points, so attack with Bubble Shot!" (3/800/1200-3/1600/1200) A round blast of water fired off from the weapon, slamming into the dragon, destroying it.

Serenity: 3200

J.B.: 3900

"Your move." Serenity said as J.B. drew a card.

"OK then, I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" He called out, bringing forth an armoured monster wielding a spear and shield. (4/1700/1650) "Now attack, with Kaiser Clash!" The creature ran forth and slashed at the opposing hero who blocked with his weapon, the equipment shattering but leaving the monster unharmed. "Uh, that's weird. Isn't he supposed to be gone now? Oh wait, Bubble Blaster has a second effect, right?"

"Right, when Bubbleman has his Blaster the weapon is destroyed, not him." Serenity answered.

"Oh, I see..." J.B. said. "I'll put a card face down and end my turn."

"Ok, my draw!" Serenity said. "And I activate the field spell card Skyscraper!" She called out as buildings seemed to appear from nowhere, reaching out to the sky around them.

"Oh, I know this card!" J.B. said grinning. "It boost the attack of all the Elemental Heroes by a thousand, so long as whatever they're tangling with is stronger."

"One thousand!" Gonda shouted out. "That's a huge boost!"

"Yes it is." Walker agreed. "Elemental Heroes are full of hidden powers to unlock... I wonder how many of them Serenity knows?"

"Now Bubbleman attack, Bubble Burst!" Serenity called out as Bubbleman took aim. (3/800/1200-3/1800/1200) A blast of water erupted from his arm mounted cannon, wiping out the opposing monster.

Serenity: 3200

J.B.: 3800

"Nice one! Your tougher than I thought!" J.B. said as he drew a card, Bubbleman's attack returning to normal. (3/1800/1200-3/800/1200) "But I'm not going to let you win, you have to work at it! So now, I'll use face down card, Call of the Haunted, to revive my Sea Horse!" The aquatic warrior arose to the field again, spear lifted high. (4/1700/1650) "And now I'll use his special ability!" He added as the monster disappeared again. "By sacrificing him he can act as two tributes so long as the monster I'm summoning is a light attribute monster, so I can summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Serenity's eyes shot up as the great dragon rose up, spreading it's wings as it stared down her much smaller Bubbleman. (8/3000/2500)

"It's amazing really..." Gonda said, as he looked the beast over. "Kaibaman, Paladin of White Dragon and now this thing. He has so many ways of getting it out to the field."

"Now Blue Eyes, attack with White Lighting!" The dragon reared back it's head, powering up it's shot before sending a stream of destruction at the hero, blowing him apart even as Skyscraper empowered him in a futile attempt to help the hero. (3/800/1200-3/1800/1200)

Serenity: 2000

J.B.: 3800

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." J.B. said nodding.

"Ok Serenity." The girl said to herself. "Put up a fight! No quitting!" She drew her card and nodded. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Bubbleman so I can summon him again!" She said taking the card back into her hand and recalling her blue hero to the field. (3/800/1200) "And since my field is empty I can draw two more cards." She added, drawing from her deck. "Next I play Bubble Shuffle which will force both our monsters to defense mode!" She called out as dragon and hero alike knelt down. "I can also offer Bubbleman to summon any Elemental Hero from my hand, so I call forth Bladedge!" The blue hero vanished and in his place was a heavily armoured golden hero with blades on it's arms. (7/2600/1800)

"Hey, cool monster!" J.B. added as he looked the creature over. "It does battle damage to defense mode monster too, right?"

Serenity nodded once before pointing at J.B.'s massive monster. "Bladedge go! Charging Blade!" The golden warrior empowered himself through the field magic card (7/2600/1800-7/3600/1800) before charging over to the dragon, cutting through it's body.

Serenity: 2000

J.B.: 2700

"Sorry about that." Serenity said sheepishly, even as Bladedge returned to normal. (7/3600/1800-7/2600/1800)

"Hey, it's fine. Part of game! And he's coming right back anyway!" J.B. replied.

"Huh?"

"Go, Soul Resurrection! I can revive a normal monster in defense mode, so I'll call my Blue Eyes back to the field!" J.B. said as the great dragon rose up again. (8/3000/2500)

"My, my, such ways of getting the Blue Eyes to the field and getting it back. Truly amazing." Walker said as he scratched his dog's ear.

"Now, it's my move!" J.B. said, drawing a card. "And I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" The sapphire dragon stood up, growling as it arrived on the field. (4/1900/1600) "Next I move my Blue Eyes into attack mode!"

"But I don't get it." Serenity said. "With Skyscraper out my Bladedge is the biggest monster, no matter what you attack with."

"Yeah, but it's not going to matter in a sec." J.B. said, flipping up his last card. "Because I sacrifice Luster Dragon to use Burst Breath, and since Bladedge's defense is lower than my monster's attack it'll be destroyed. But since my Blue Eyes White Dragon has more defense it'll be safe."

"No way..." Serenity said as the smaller dragon burst into blue flames, harmlessly impacting the great dragon but incinerating the golden hero.

"OK Blue Eyes, attack her directly!" J.B. said as the dragon sent a quick stream of white energy into the brown haired girl, knocking her down.

Serenity: 0

J.B.: 2700

"Good game!" J.B. said as he ran across. "You held up pretty well!"

"Not really..." Serenity said, sighing as she pushed up to a sitting position. "I don't think I can use these monsters quite right... I didn't even do much..."

"You just need more practice! And I can wait until you pull out a fusion!" He continued, offering his hand.

"Fusion?" Serenity replied confused as she took his hand to help pull herself up to her feet.

"What, you don't know?" Seeing Serenity shake her head sadly J.B. put an arm around her shoulders smiling. "Ah, it's OK! I know a few things, I can teach you! A little more practice and we'll be duelling circles around any team that comes our way!"

"You..." Serenity said looking up at the boy. "You still want me to be your team-mate?"

"Of course I do!" J.B. added squeezing her shoulder slightly. "Somewhere in you is a great duellist ready to bust a move! And I'm going to help you anyway I can, it's what I do for my best friend!"

"Best friend? Really?" Seeing him nod she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Oh thank you! I won't let you down! I promise!" 'Please teach me.' She added mentally. 'I can't let anyone down again! I won't let anyone down again!'

"Hey, it's OK!" J.B. added patting her head gently. "I might be a bit rusty, but I'll get you started on those Heroes of yours. Come on let's--"

"LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Alundra screamed out as she stomped towards them.

"Ack!" J.B. shouted as he and Serenity jumped, clutching each other closer at the sudden shouting. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Alundra's eye twitched as Walker shook his head. "Now, now Sandy, the kids were having a very heartfelt moment, why did you have to go and spoil it for them?"

"I said..." Alundra began ignoring the other teacher. "Take... Your... Hands... Off... Her..."

"Man, what bit you in the butt today?" J.B. asked as he and Serenity (reluctantly) separated.

"I'm not going to put up with any lip today!" The female teacher said as she stormed forwards, taking Serenity by the arm. "Come on, the boy's dorm is no place for any young lady."

"But--" Serenity began.

"No buts! We're leaving!" Alundra announced as Serenity sent a helpless look back at her friend. 'Best friend...' She added mentally. 'My best friend...'

0---0

"Hey Teach?" J.B. began as Alundra and Serenity had walked off. "What's her problem anyhow?"

"I'm not so sure myself." Walker said as he tapped his chin. Gonda crossed his arms behind his head as the teacher thought. "I really don't know much about her, she's from someplace in America, New York I think... A PHD in something, I forget what. She's a talented duellist though; she took fourth place in the American Regional Tournament a few years back."

"Yeah, but... Why does she act like we're going to give her the Black Plague or something?" Gonda asked.

"I wish I knew." Walker replied. "I've known her for about three years now, but she tries to avoid me when she can. I'm sorry boys, I wish I had more for you."

"Hey, it's cool." J.B. replied, kneeling down to pet Bruti. "I just wish she'd give us all a chance though and not just slap us down because we're guys. I'm going to PDA Serenity later, we still need to go over those fusion monsters."

"Of course, it's Saturday tomorrow so you'll have all day long. And the tournament isn't until after the winter break, so you'll have plenty of time to prepare for it." Walker said grinning. "I'm going for a nap now... And let Serenity know it's waffles for breakfast tomorrow, I talked the principle into getting us maple syrup!"

"Oh yeah!" J.B. shouted out as he and Gonda high fived each other.

0---0

The PDA was a little helpful gadget all students were given. Aside from the ability to send text and video messages they had a build in calculator, calendar, each student's own class schedules, information about Duel Academy and a map of the area. Thanks to such a handy little device J.B. could let Serenity know about something, even if Alundra was being a pain that day.

"Hey Serenity." Was the J.B. sent message. "Just letting you know the cook's making up waffles and we'll be getting maple syrup. How cool is that? Anyway, Gonda will be off to the gym for a bit so me and you can go over those fusions at our place. I'm telling you, once you get those Heroes down pat we will rock that tournament! Laters. --J.B."

Serenity smiled at the message before putting the device away and going to her bed.

0---0

"No, no!" She cried out, looking at the dead end she was at, nude again in the evil factory she was unable to escape. "It's just a dream!"

"Oh it's more than that!" The knight-like robot said as it stepped towards her slowly. "It's your very own nightmare, with an encore presentation playing each and every night!" It continued sounding like a man once called Nesbitt. "Each and every dream is a rerun about your terrible failure as a duellist!"

"You let me down!" A robotic Tristian shouted out next to the knight-bot as other machines followed them. "They stole my body! How could you?"

"Please! No more!" Serenity whimpered bringing her arm up as if to fend off a blow.

'...protect you...' She heard a voice whisper to her.

"Wha, what?" She replied looking around for the voice.

'Call them. Your heroes will protect you...' The voice insisted.

"But I... No!" She cried out as the knight levelled an arm shaped like a gun. "No stop! Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!"

The answer to her outburst was an explosion of power that appeared before her, water gushing from the ground next to a tornado, next to a rain of lightning, next to a burst of flame, followed by a rising avalanche of dirt. The strange powers faded away as five figures stood protectively in front of her.

"Foul machinery!" The one in blue armoured cried out, hands heroically on his hips. "Be gone!"

The green winged and feathered man nodded in response, making a fist with one hand and holding it in front of him. "This reign of terror now ends!"

The figure in the centre, wearing a helmet as well as a blue and yellow body suit nodded, arms held at his sides. "She no longer needs to fear you spectres of the past! She has us now!"

The next figure, a woman in a tight red body suit levelled a fist at the opposing robots. "This child is under our protection! You shall not cause her fear again!"

"Our faith is unshakable!" The last figure, a huge and rocky figure with a red and round head added, it's arms crossed over it's chest. "We stand with her! Our secrets and loyalty are hers!"

"Bubbleman!"

"Avian!"

"Sparkman!"

"Burstinatrix!

"Clayman!"

"ELEMENTAL HEROES!" They called out as one, Serenity watching in awe. "UNITE AS ONE!"

"They... They're my... My monsters..." Serenity said as a smile slowly lit up her face, the machines stepping backwards as the factory began to fade.

'Serenity...' A voice said as a nude, and very male, figure pressed into her back, arms folding across her shoulders. 'They are more than that. They will share all of their secrets, their hidden powers. They will protect you, and help you and keep you safe...'

"My heroes..." She whispered as more monsters appeared to stand next to the ones already there, the factory now gone and leaving a field of white. The first five turned to face her as a large armoured golden figure, a barbaric wild man and a red and silver figure with a voodoo mask joined them. Then even more heroes appeared, a green figure with one white wing and a dragon's head on the end of it's right arm, a huge yellow and white figure, a winged man with a cannon as an arm, a woman with a shield and a huge weapon, and then even more began to fill her vision as Burstinatrix stepped towards her, arms open wide.

"It's..." Serenity began as the male released his embrace, allowing her to step forward to hug the woman around the waist as she rested her head on the female hero's chest. "The one Joey gave me..."

"We are now with you child." The woman said to her soothingly, wrapping her arms around the girl. "For now we are not merely Heroes of the Elements... We are your heroes as well..."

"To the Heroes..." Bubbleman began lifting a fist in the air. "Of Serenity!"

"TO THE HEROES!" All the other monsters shouted out, lifting their arms in the air. "OF SERENITY!"

'Your brother knew all along you know...' The male whispered one last time before vanishing into the white of the background. 'And I knew it too...'

0---0

"What a nice dream..." Serenity said as she sleepily pushed up from the bed, looking towards her alarm clock. "I'd better get ready! I need J.B. to teach me those fusions!" She added, hopping out of bed. "But in my dream was that guy...?" She asked herself before shaking her head.

0---0

Notes

Skyscraper: The real effect only works for your battle phase, however I'm using the anime-based effect, which works for both battle phases. This is a decision that I thought would make the duels more interesting.

Bubbleman: Again I'm using the anime-based effect, again since I believe it will help make the duels more entertaining.

Serenity's Deck: Yes, it's E-Hero. No, it's not card for card like Jaden's deck, she'll be using a few cards that Jaden doesn't. Trust me on this.


	7. The Heroes of Serenity: Part II

Shout Outs...

Psycho King: Maybe I will give you a call sometime. Ya never know. And Elemental Hero does fit her quite well, huh?

Ancient Gear Golem fan: Thanks bud.

Tyjet: The match would have been a lot closer, that's for sure.

chyp: I'm still not sure how I came up with the idea, just that I did. And I like it.

0---0

One of Kaiba Corps most popular inventions was the Duelling Projection Field. For most duellist the field was an awe-inspiring experience, especially for the first time. Through it you could summon holographic representations of your monsters, order them, vocally, to attack and watch as they battled it out for supremacy. In many ways it skyrocketed Kaiba Corp's popularity as well as the popularity of Duel Monsters, not just letting Seto Kaiba make a name for himself but other duellists as well, such as Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine and the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto.

Despite it's popularity there were glaring issues. The field was a huge platform that raised the duellist up to a story in height just to do battle and even those that were on ground level cost too much for all but the televised contests. Personal use was limited to those few who could afford it. The Duelling Projection Field's most memorable moments were in Pegasus' Duellist Kingdom Tournament, the same tournament that gave Yugi Muto fame as King of Games and made Joey Wheeler an almost cult favourite among some duellists. The other thing it was known for was the fact that the entire Kingdom was littered with hundreds of those fields that seemed to pop up from nowhere.

Kaiba Corp then made up the first Duel Disk. What many didn't know was Kaiba planned to use it to defeat Pegasus, using the disk's unique style of play to his advantage and retake his brother, one of many subplots of the Duellist Kingdom Tournament few knew of. Using it Seto Kaiba defeated Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto, however, he threatened suicide to gain the latter victory, a fact known only to a few.

Commercially the first Duel Disk was a flop, few enjoyed the change in rules that was required to make it work and the disk fell into obscurity. Kaiba and his Corporation went back to the drawing board and returned with the Duel Disk Version Two, the first real system the common duellist could really use and the system preferred by Duel Academy. It could be worn on the arm and was considered very portable and was first used in the Battle City Tournament. The new rules devolved for this Tournament were very well received and made the duels more competitive, and the disk was widely loved since you could duel anywhere at anytime against anyone. Eventually new designs were made, but most kept the curved shape of the original. There were also a few more unique designs, such as the Duel Vest that was worn like over the shoulder like a guitar, and the Duel Ring, a much more compact Duel Disk.

Despite all this however all duellist played with one common system, one made even before the Duelling Projection Field. The Duelling Mats, simple mats that listed monster zones, spell and trap zone, the graveyard, the normal deck and the fusion deck. Very low tech, but for the duellist with limited space it was the best choice.

"Now let me see here..." J.B. said as he sat on the floor, fishing through a shoebox full of cards, Serenity sitting next to him with the mat in front of her. "I need to buy a binder one of there days... Oh, there's one! And another! Oh, and here's another!"

One by one he pulled out fusion monsters, each with a different image on them. Taking them Serenity looked over each one. 'Hey...' She thought to herself. 'This card was in my dream! And this one... And this one too!'

"OK, that's all the fusions, now where is... Ah, here it is!" J.B. said pulling out a spell card and passing it to Serenity. "Polymerization! You'll need this to fuse your monsters together!"

"Wow... These are a lot of cards... I shouldn't take all these." Serenity said shaking her head.

"Hey, it's fine! These guys are just collecting dust anyway. Oh, here's something else you can use!" J.B. added as he gave her another spell. "You can use this card with certain fusion monsters, it'll really juice them up!"

"I don't know what to say..." Serenity said, smiling brightly as she looked over the small collection of cards she was given. "Thank you so much!"

"Ah don't worry about it!" He replied, rubbing the back of his head. "That smile is worth it all!" He let off a small laugh as Serenity turned her flushed face away. "Now come on! Let's go to the Duel Arena!"

"Huh, why?"

"Well, you gotta test out those fusions, right? Only one way to that, we need to find you an opponent!"

0---0

"There, all finished." Richard said to himself as he looked over his deck in his room. "Now to test it before I take out that Slacker..."

"Oh-Ho-ho... Still licking your wounds, eh dear brother?" A female voice said causing Richard to turn and face the black haired girl, her blue blazer open to show a white shirt with a deep V-neck. Her green eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Rosetta! What are you doing here?" He shouted out.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your sister? Shame on you my brother, oh our mother would be so disappointed."

"Shut up! How did you get in here?" He asked standing up

"Oh, I showed your droll roommate a little skin, watched him drool... You know how beauty and elegance can be such a weapon."

"Well whatever..." Richard said, stepping around the young woman. "I'm going to Duel Arena. Close the door when you leave." And with that he left the room.

"Duel Arena..." Rosetta repeated as she grinned. "How amusing... But I must attend to my treatments... Oh why did I come here? There isn't a beauty parlour for a thousand miles..."

0---0

"Wow, everyone looks so tough." Serenity said as she and J.B. looked over the arena. Down below a match had just finished up, the combatants congratulating each other.

"No kiddin'! If we weren't looking for someone you could duel I'd toss out a challenge or two myself!" J.B. replied, grinning.

"You don't have to, I can--"

"Aw, no way! I want to help you get better, and to do that you need to duel lots of opponents. But who would we..."

"Well, well, well..." A voice behind them said. "A pair of Slifer Slackers taking notes on how not to fail?"

J.B. turned around, as did Serenity, to face Richard who stood with his arms crossed. "No, I'm guessing that's what you're doing here, or did you forget how I knocked you into the ground last time?"

"Pure luck, that's all! But even so, I hammered out a few old flaws... But before I take you out I need to test it..." He turned his eyes over to Serenity, who inched closer to J.B. "And it looks like I have a victim."

"She hardly counts as a victim you know... Especially after she wipes the floor with you!"

"Huh?" Serenity squeaked out as J.B. leaned closer to her.

"Hey, its cool." He whispered. "You can take him, I know it!"

"But--"

"Don't you trust me?" J.B. asked, smiling at her.

"...Yeah... OK, I'll do it!"

"Perfect..." Richard replied, grinning widely.

0---0

J.B. seated himself over in the front row as close to Serenity as he could get. He watched as she nervously adjusted her disk. 'It's OK Sunshine... You can beat him!'

"Well, well what an interesting contest we have here." Brock quipped as he sat down next to J.B. Around them other students gossiped about the match before them. "Richard Endchild, not a pleasant fellow I hear."

"Yeah, we've met." J.B. replied. "I caught him picking on Serenity on our first day, so I sent him packing."

"Did you now? I'm not terribly surprised, but do you think she stands a chance? I hear Endchild was considered to be the top of his class in his prep school."

"She can do... Call it a... gut feeling."

"Well now little one..." Richard said as he adjusted his disk. "Time to do what all Slifers do, and make room for the Obelisks! Let's duel!"

Richard: 4000

Serenity: 4000

"And I'll start..." Richard began, drawing a card. "And I summon the Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei in attack mode!" A huge humanoid monster with a tail rose up to his field, growling slightly in supremacy. (4/2300/0)

"Oh no..." Serenity muttered out.

"It's OK Serenity!" J.B. called out to her. "It's big, but it has to go into defense mode after it attacks!"

"That's true. I'll end my turn now." Richard added as Serenity drew a card.

'OK, if it can't goes into defense mode I can handle it... Yeah, this might work.' "I summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" She announced, summoning the blocky warrior to the field, who knelt with it's arms crossed. (4/800/2000) "I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

"My move then!" Richard said, drawing a card. "And now, Lei Lei attack! Indomitable Fist!" The beast-warrior roared out, rushing over to slam a fist into the warrior, shattering it. The monster leapt back to Richard's field and knelt defensively.

"And now I can activate my trap card, Hero Signal!" Serenity announced as her flipped card sent an 'H' signal into the air. "And now I can use this to summon an Elemental Hero from my deck when you destroy one of my monsters, and I call out the Elemental Hero Avian!" It a burst of wind, her winged warrior arose, letting out a war cry. (3/1000/1000)

"Very well then." Richard said as he took a card from his hand. "Next, I summon the Protective Soul Ailin to the field in attack mode." A small winged child appeared on his field, glowing slightly. (1/0/0) "And now I can use this monster's effect. I can equip him to my fighter as if it was a spell card. And once done I can use his effect to change the battle mode of my monster once per turn!" Serenity's eyes shot up as the fairy sat on the beast-warrior's shoulder, who in turn stood up, arms held at it's side. "As you can see, my monster is stronger than you think. Your move."

"Interesting..." Brock admitted. "With Ailin equiped his monster can continue to attack. And as it is a union monster if defeated in battle Ailin will be destroyed in place of Lei Lei..."

'How can I beat this thing?' Serenity asked herself as she drew a card. 'Wait... This could work...' "My move! I place one card face down... And then I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman, in attack mode!" In a flash of lightning, her electric warrior arose in it's blue and yellow bodysuit. (4/1600/1400)

"Bah... Pathetic..." Richard said, drawing a card. "All it gives me is more choices on what to destroy first. Lei Lei, eliminate Avian!" He shouted out as the monster charged at the winged warrior.

"Not so fast! Activate... Covering Fire!" Serenity shouted out as Sparkman jumped next to Avian.

"What is this?" Richard asked.

"Simple, when you attack Covering Fire lets me increase the attack of one monster by the attack of one other monster. So the powers of both Avian and Sparkman unite!" (3/1000/1000-3/2600/1000) "Now, counter attack with Featherbreak and Shining Surge Flash!" Avian took aim and let of a blast of wind that was joined by Sparkman's electric blast, both being sent at Lei Lei as Ailin floated between the attacks.

Richard: 3700

Serenity: 4000

"Too bad you didn't finish the job..." Richard said as Lei Lei knelt down. "Since Ailin was equipped it is he that is destroyed, not my monster. But I do have this..." He added holding up a card. "Monster Reborn! To revive Ailin!" He grinned as Ailin returned to the field, (1/0/0) moving to sit on the rising beast-warrior's shoulder. "I'll end my turn here."

Serenity drew her own card and nodded to herself. "OK then, I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in attack mode!" She called out, summoning the water warrior to her field. (3/800/1200) "And now I'll equip Sparkman with this, Spark Blaster!" She called out as a pistol appeared in Sparkman's grip.

"What does that do? It didn't raise your monster's attack by a point."

"It's does have to. Sparkman, take aim and use Spark Blaster on his Lei Lei!" She called out, as Sparkman levelled it's weapon, firing a shot at the beast warrior who slowly fell to it's knees. "Spark Blaster has three rounds in it, and each one lets me change the battle mode of one monster, so Lei Lei is forced into defense mode! So now, Bubbleman attack with Bubble Burst!"

"No!" Richard called out as Bubbleman's blast of water shattered Ailin off the shoulder off of Lei Lei.

"Oh yeah!" J.B. cried out as he and Brock high fived each other.

"Now, Avian, attack! Featherbreak!" The winged warrior let off it's windy blast, shattering the huge monster to pieces. "And now Sparkman! Attack with Shining Surge Flash!" Electric Power gathered in her monster's fist before it shot it forward, the lightning arching out to the opposing duellist.

Richard: 2100

Serenity: 4000

"You... Little... WITCH!" Richard shouted out, as varying people watching shook their heads in disgust at the outburst. "I am of the elite! I shall not be beaten by a bunch of pathetic heroes!" He drew his card and played it quickly. "I play Reload! I will shuffle my hand into my deck and draw a new hand!" He announced, adding his cards into his deck and drawing what he put in. "Now I play Dark Hole! This will destroy every monster on the field and clear my path!" He shouted out as a black vortex appeared over their heads, swirling as the winds rose up, gathering up Serenity's monsters.

"No! Bubbleman! Avian! Sparkman!" She called out as all her monsters rose up into the vortex before vanishing.

"Now, I shall crush you like the little worm you are! By activating Shinato's Ark, and discarding two monsters, Vorse Raider and Giant Orc from my hand, I will now summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" He shouted out as his blue-skinned fairy monster rose up over his head, arms held before it. (8/3300/3000) "Now attack her directly! DIVINE ANNIHILATION!"

The monster drew it's energies, golden power that in condensed before firing them off to slam into Serenity, knocking her down on to her back.

Richard: 2100

Serenity: 700

"That was devastating!" Brock shouted out as a few other students winced in sympathy, watching the girl slowly roll over and push up from the ground. "That took nearly all her life points."

"Come on Serenity! You can do this!" J.B. called out as Serenity looked over to him. "Just trust your deck! You can do it!"

"Trust my... My deck?" Serenity asked weakly.

0-Flashback-0

"Say Joey..." Serenity asked as she looked over her brother's shoulder as he checked his deck. "What does Yugi mean by 'Heart of the Card'? He says it all the time, but I don't get it."

"Well sis..." Joey began, tapping his chin. "It's kinda hard to explain. I don't think it's something you can explain, but the first time I really knew what he meant I was being used to mop the floor. But then I drew one card, and it all turned around for me... And sometimes... That's all it takes."

0-End Flashback-0

'Joey...' She thought to herself as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Yeah, that's it!" J.B. called out, standing up. "Show'em who's boss!"

"Pitiful..." Richard muttered to himself.

'Trust my deck.' Serenity said as she put her fingers on her deck. 'Trust my deck... And the Heart of the Cards... Please... I can't let James down now... Help me...' "My draw!" She shouted out, drawing her card. 'That's it! Polymerization! I have a shot at it now!'

"Go on, make your move you little witch." Richard sneered. "I need to finish your humiliation!"

"Humiliate this!" Serenity shouted back, taking a card from her hand. "I'll use the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Avian back to my hand. And then I summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" A burst of flame arose before her, a fiery woman in a red bodysuit appearing before her.

"Oh yeah!" The feminine monster cried out. (3/1200/800)

'Joey... This is for you... Thank you brother...' "Now, I play Polymerization! Fusing Burstinatrix with Avian from my hand!" She called out as Avian reappeared, flying up near the top of the Arena, causing everyone to look upwards. Burstinatrix bunched her legs under her before leaping upwards, her fist coated in flames and Avian dove downwards, his own fist surrounded by wind.

Fists collided in midair and both monsters vanished as a flaming tornado took the place of the two heroes.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Richard shouted out as the burning whirlwind began to dissipate, leaving in it's wake a new creature, green skinned with a red scaly tail. A lone white wing emerged from it's left shoulder as it looked at it's right arm, scaly and red with a dragon's head where a hand once was. The monster lifted it's dragon-arm and pointed it, maw open at Shinato.

"This is my new monster! The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Serenity shouted out, pointing up to her monster who hovered at the same level as Shinato. (6/2100/1200)

"Heh. Never did like fusions." Richard said. "You can't slap two gummies together to make a bear. Your short twelve hundred attack points!"

"Maybe so, but I still have one card left. And you can consider this payback for pushing me around!" Serenity shouted out as she played her card. "Fusion Weapon!"

"Fusion Weapon?" Richard asked as the Flame Wingman began to glow.

"I can equip this to any level six or lower fusion monster! And when I do I can increase it's attack power... By fifteen hundred!"

"FIFTEEN HUNDRED?" Richard repeated as the glow turned into a flaming aura. (6/2100/1200-6/3600/1200)

"Now attack Flame Wingman! Destroy Shinato with Eternal Flame of the Hero!" The monster gathered it's power inside the mouth of the dragon head until it glowed a bright orange, and only then did it release that power, firing it off into Shinato, covering it's body with searing flames. As the flames dissipated Shinato remained, it's wings singed off and it's once blue skin charred black.

Richard: 1900

Serenity: 700

"My Shinato... Ruined!" Richard muttered, looking up at his barley hovering creature.

"And there's more! Thanks to the superpower of my Flame Wingman the attack power of Shinato is taken straight out of your life points!"

"No way... I lost to a little witch...?" Richard muttered out as Shinato lost the strength to hover, falling down to the ground. Richard looked back up just in time to see his monster crash into him, flattening him to the ground.

Richard: 0

Serenity: 700

"I did it..." Serenity muttered as she wiped at her forehead. "I really did..."

"Oh yeah!" J.B. said as he ran up, hugging the girl around her shoulders. "I told ya! You looked so intense near the end! I never thought you could get so hardcore like that!" He added as most of the audience clapped and cheered.

"R-r-really?" Serenity stuttered out blushing. "I mean, I looked intense?"

"I would say so." Brock added as he joined them. "I never knew you had it in you. I'm glad I was not your opponent, I would have been incredibly intimated."

"Come on guys!" She replied, blushing deeper. "Don't tease me like this!"

J.B. just laughed cheerfully, arm still around her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about! A little intensity never hurt! And you looked so cool! Come on; let's get some lunch! On me! Coming Brock?"

"But of course!" The rock duellist added, rubbing the girl's hair. "I never turn down a free meal!"

And behind them unnoticed was Richard Endchild, attempting to ignore the worthless students in the lower dorms as they mocked his loss...

0---0

Serenity's fingers tapped at the keyboard as her roommate, a slim girl with dark brown hair and freckles on her face emerged from the bathroom, completely nude save a t-shirt. "Hey Serene, waz that?"

"I'm just writing a letter to my brother." She replied. Her roommate was Leslie, a girl who professed to being a hippie, a point that caused them some stress during their first night as she had the habit of shedding her clothes in the privacy of their shared room. Serenity expressed her discomfort, to which Leslie said she understood, so limited her 'nude time' to when she was alone.

"Ah, that's fine, my girl. Just tone the lights down, I hate having Basket-Case spoil my groove..." 'Basket-Case' was the agreed upon moniker the Slifer girls gave their headmaster, comparable to the title 'Psycho Queen' which was popular in the Slifer boy's dorm and pioneered by her friends, Gonda and J.B. Who came up with 'Basket-Case' she didn't know, but suspected the punk-style girl who's name she forgot or her own roommate came up with it.

"Don't worry, I will." Serenity said, continuing her letter.

Alundra had been extremely vocal about dorm security, but only for the girl's dorms, citing the need to protect them from the boys. All her arguments were dismissed simply enough, if the girl's dorms were to be given increased security than so must the boys. Alundra disagreed upon the last point.

Eventually, however, the girl's dorms of Slifer, Ra and Obelisk were given extra security, if only to make the woman shut up, even going to the point of digging a moat around the Obelisk Blue girls dorm, a point hated by all the girls who lived there for two reasons: One their beloved flower gardens were destroyed to accommodate the moat, and Two: It was made in the middle of the semester, meaning loud machinery digging soil from seven to six for two weeks straight during the previous year. The fact that Alundra never even acknowledged their protests simply did not help her own image in the eyes of the girls.

In the words of Principle Waltman 'She's under contract for two more years. We can't just fire her for not letting go of an idea.' Most agreed, however, that the chances of her contract with Duel Academy being renewed at the end of the two years were slim to none, she was disliked by faculty, teachers, janitors and students alike. Her allies were few and her enemies many, and those who tolerated her did so more out of necessity than anything else.

Those who tolerated her had one thing in common. They lived in the Slifer Red Dormitory for Girls.

"Well don't stay up too late, even if it's Sunday you won't get fed in bed." Leslie added, climbing up to the top bunk of the bed.

"All right." Serenity replied as she turned down the lights, the screen the only source of illumination and the tapping the only source of any sound. Soon she shut her computer down and went to her bed, taking out a card and looking it over. "We really did it today, huh? Let's do our best tomorrow too." She replaced the card before slipping into bed.

One could almost hear a feminine voice in the room, shouting 'Oh Yeah' with confidence.

0---0

Note

Thanks to Yasangi who pointed out two LP Counter Errors I made


	8. Masks of the Neo Hunters!

WShout Outs...

Psycho King: What can I say, I try.

Tyjet: And people though he was licking his wounds before.

Amethyst Wind: I do know what you mean, but from a story line point of view the hero losing has to mean something. And he will lose at some point in time. As for Lu Sept, it seems she's more popular than I expected... At this rate the demand alone requires me to bring her back into this tale.

0---0

There were two ways to get to Duel Academy, by sea or by air. For most people they would arrive at the pier, immediately north of the academy. More prominent people would use arrive by helicopter and arrive at the helipad just northeast of the academy, although airlifts would be used if an emergency required it.

There were also four beaches you could land boats, the west side of the small island where the two Slifer Red dorms stood, and the southwest, south and east of the main island. These weren't widely used for the simple fact that no roads went to any of the beaches, only footpaths.

In the darkness of the night a boat was rowed up to the southwest beach. Two figures snuck off as the third backed his boat away. "Let's move." The shorter of the two figures said, sneaking down to a path, a blood red 'N' with a red Egyptian Eye on the front of the hood of his dark purple cloak. The two ran off, approaching the academy.

0---0

"Yes, right there boys!" Alyssa said as Brock and J.B. set a queen sized bed down. "Thank you so much! I've always wanted to move the bed over to there, I just never found the muscle to help me."

"Hey, ain't no thing..." J.B. said, sitting down on the bed, breathing slightly heavy. "Happy to loan a hand and all."

"Likewise." Brock added, sitting down next to his friend. Across from them Alyssa sat on a chair as Serenity and the headmistress of the Ra Yellow dorm, Tanya Holland, leaned on a desk.

"Now, now boys." Holland began. "The help is appreciated. I am sorry for calling you so late for such a small thing..."

"Hey, we'll make it back in time for curfew, no prob!" J.B. said, grinning.

"Still, why don't you boys come down, I want to show you something. You too girls." She asked.

"I'm afraid I must ask for a rain check." Brock said, standing up. "I need to get back, Professor Stalwart has been asking me to help him plot the camping trip for next month, I need to look over the maps of the area."

"I would love to as well Professor, but I too must decline." Alyssa said. "I have to rearrange my room a bit. With the bed moved I should be able to handle everything by myself."

"That's too bad... What about you two?" Holland asked.

"Sure. I'm coloured curious now." J.B. admitted.

"Yeah, I want to see to after all that work." Serenity added.

"What work, you just sat there and looked pretty."

Serenity blushed slightly as Alyssa let off a small laugh. "My dear Mister Jennings, looking pretty is a task unto itself!"

0---0

"Here it is..." Holland said, unlocking her cabinet, opening it to show the five cards held in a display. "My father worked for Industrial Illusions since it began. And these were among the first cards ever printed... "

"Wow!" Serenity gasped, looking them over. "A complete Exodia set! But... It looks off..."

"Yeah..." J.B. added. "The magic circle in the back's been replaced by a pentagram."

"This is the first, original line of Exodia cards, and as far as I know the only complete set of the originals. The pentagram was removed in favour of the circle a month after their debut, mainly due to pressure from right wing politicians. These five cards are worth over fourteen million, and were my father's last gift to me."

"Wow..." Serenity said. "And I though J.B.'s Blue Eyes was rare."

"Well the originals are." J.B. replied. "There are only four of those, three of them owned by Kaiba."

"Indeed." Holland said, closing the case and locking it. "Now come on, I'll make you some tea before I send you off."

"Sure!" The two replied, exiting the room. As soon as the door closed the closet opened and two figures creped out.

"That was close." The short one said as the two approached the cabinet. "Now to pick this lock."

"Hurry it up." The taller one added. "We can't risk them coming back in here."

"Don't tell me that you oaf, just let me--" Then the room opened.

"How silly of me to forget my tea pot..." Holland said as she looked into her room. Then she noticed the pair of cloaked men in her room. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? THEIVES!" She screamed out as the taller one shoved the smaller one aside, using a fist with brass knuckles to bust into the cabinet, grabbing the frame with the rare cards.

"Lets go Lumis!" The tall one said as he ran through the door, barrelling over the woman.

"Hey!" A pony-tailed kid said as he ran down the hall, 'Lumis' right behind him.

"Stop! They took my Exodia!" Holland shouted out as they ran for the door.

"What?" J.B. exclaimed before darting down the hall after them.

"James! Don't!" Serenity said, hesitating a moment before running out after her friend.

"Stop! It's not worth it!" Holland called out as Alyssa barrelled down the stairs, Brock already on his way to his own dorm.

0---0

'I'm not letting them get away!' J.B. thought to himself as he chased after the two men. 'I'll stop them!' The path turned a bit, turning into a fork, which James stopped at. 'Well... Once I find them anyway.'

"Stop! James!" Serenity shouted out as she finally caught up to him, panting.

"Serenity?" James called out as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What are doing chasing me out here like this?"

"What are you doing running after thieves like this?" Serenity shouted back, glaring at her friend. "I know you're brave and all, but you could get hurt doing this!"

"I know..." J.B. said, kneeling down. "But I made a promise once that I'd always do what I felt was right... I'd rather get hurt trying than not try at all."

"But... I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Aw, I'll be fine. They're just a couple of lowlifes. Besides, I got this on me." He added, pulling out his PDA. "These can be tracked you know, and I already sent a message to DA Security about what was going on. So I just gotta find the crooks, sit tight and let them handle the rest."

"But still..."

"Don't worry... You head back. I'll be fine." J.B. said, winking as he ran down one of the paths.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Serenity said before running after her friend. 'I'm not going to let you do this alone.'

0---0

Panting slightly J.B. ran into a clearing looking about. "Aw man... I lost them..." J.B. said as a figure came out behind them. Turning around, J.B. blinked as he saw Serenity. "Wha?"

"Umm... Hey..." She said. "Look, I know you said you'd be fine but... I can't let you do this alone..."

"Serenity..." J.B. began to say as two figures burst from the trees, startling the students.

"How touching!" The shorter one said as Serenity moved behind and to the side of J.B.

"But you'll need more than that to stop us." The larger one said, tucking the frame with the five rare cards into his cloak.

"Wait a second..." Serenity began, looking the two over. The shorter one wore half of a white round mask, the other with a demonic looking red half mask. "You're Rare Hunters!"

"Once we were." The tall one admitted. "I, Umbra, and my partner Lumis were among the most prominent of Rare Hunters, until we failed a task... Our master... was displeased, and then after the Battle City tournament he disbanded the hunters."

"But not all wished to disband." The shorter one named Lumis, added. "Our new master gathered us together again! And the two of you will among the first to feel the wrath of the new hunters... THE NEO HUNTERS!"

"Neo Hunters huh?" J.B. said, grinning as he activated his duel disk. "Looks like a pair a chumps to me. Who wants some?"

"A duel with us?" Umbra said, grinning. "You're either brave, foolish, or both! The answer is both of us in a tag duel! If your girlfriend wants she can play too."

"Are you sure about this J.B.?" Serenity whispered. "I heard of them, they play for keeps! They won't just storm off like Richard if they lose."

"It's cool!" J.B. replied, whispering as well. "DA Security has to be on their way, but if these guys get to a boat or something Professor Holland won't see those cards again. You heard her; they're her dad's last gift! We just need to stall for the back up to arrive." Seeing her nod he grinned. "OK you jackasses! Game on!" Serenity moved to take her place next to J.B., activating her own disk as well.

Lumis & Umbra: 8000

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

'Tag duelling is much different than one on one duelling.' Serenity remembered Walker say. 'You need to play off your partner and his cards as much as he has to play off of yours. If his field is empty you can send a monster over to defend him. Just remember, your opponents can do the same thing, so be careful.'

'I can't screw up now... Not like in Noah's world... I can do this!' Serenity thought to herself as she drew her card. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" She called out, bringing forth her blocky warrior, it's arms crossed over it's chest. (4/800/2000) "I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

"Now I move!" Umbra called out, drawing. "And I summon Worm Drake, in attack mode." He shouted out, summoning a long snake like creature with a lone eye on a tongue inside a maw full of teeth. (4/1400/1500) "That ends my turn."

"And that starts mine!" J.B. shouted out, drawing his own card. "You guys like masks huh? I mean since your wearing them and all. So let me bring another out, my Masked Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, bringing forth a winged white dragon with a red underbelly, over it's face covered by a solid steel mask. (3/1400/1100) "That's all for me."

"My move!" Lumis shouted out. "I place three cards face down, and then I activate the Mask of Brutality!" He called out, a mask with short clawed arms popping out of the eyes appearing and attaching to the back of the Worm Drake's neck. "This mask boosts our monster's attack by a thousand!" (4/1400/1500-4/2400/1500)

"Not bad, except one little thing." J.B. said. "You have to pay a thousand Life Points each turn!"

"Normally this is true." Lumis admitted as he played another card. "But I also have the Masked Doll, which will keep us from paying the cost! Next I place three cards face down, and then I end my turn."

'So...' J.B. thought to himself. 'The big guy probably has mostly monsters, and the little guy has mostly all the spells and traps. Weird way of playing...'

"My move!" Serenity called out drawing a card. 'I pulled this card the other day! And... Yeah, this should work...' "I activate the field spell, Fusion Gate!" She called out as the clearing around them became filled with a swirling void. "Now by removing my monsters from play I can summon fusion monsters without Polymerization. So I'll fuse Clayman on my field with Burstinatrix from my hand!" She shouted out as the red clad warrior rose to next to Clayman. The female hero leapt up, landing on Clayman's shoulder before the two turned into brown and red swirls that mingled into each other until they formed a massive and heavily armoured female warrior who knelt down, shield in one hand and a massive firearm in the other. "Meet the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, in defense mode!" (6/2000/2500)

'Wow... Serenity's really starting to come into her own.' J.B. thought to himself as Serenity pointed at her monster.

"Now I'll use my Elemental Hero to bypass your monster and attack your life points directly!"

"WHAT?" The two Neo Hunters shouted out as the hero fired two rockets, each exploding at their feet.

Lumis & Umbra: 7000

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

"The damage done when I use this effect is reduced to half strength, but since you can't blast through it's defense it doesn't matter too much."

"True, we can't destroy Rampart Blaster." Umbra replied, drawing a card. "But the Masked Dragon is another story! Attack Worm Drake! With Coiled Rampage!" He shouted out as the snake-like monster darted across the field.

"Oh no you don't! Activate Hero Barrier!" She shouted out, a swirling shield appearing before the dragon, the Work Drake's body bouncing off of the unexpected barrier. "I can use this to negate one of your attacks, so long as I have an Elemental Hero out!"

"Damn it..." Umbra growled out. "In that case, I play Dark Designator. Usually this means I force my opponent to draw a certain card from their deck, but in a tag team duel I can choose either one of my opponents or my partner. So, Lumis! I command you to draw Curse of the Masked Beast!"

"Oh, why Umbra, you shouldn't have..." Lumis chuckled as he drew a card from his deck.

"Whatever, my move!" J.B. shouted out as he drew a card. 'I don't know what the hell he drew, but I need to be ready for it.' "Now I sacrifice Masked Dragon for--"

"Not so fast!" Lumis cried out. "I activate the Mask of Restrict! This trap card prevents anyone from tribute summoning monsters!"

"No tribute summoning?" J.B. replied, his mouth open. 'But Kaiser Glider... My Blue Eyes... I can't summon them!'

"Heh-heh-heh..." Lumis chuckled. "As you can see, our combo is unbeatable! It will be a joy destroying you!"

"Not as long as I can still duel!" J.B. replied. "I'll swap my Dragon to defense, and then I'll put two cards face down."

"Now it's my move!" Lumis shouted out. "And I activate my face down card, Mask of the Accursed! I can equip this to Rampart Blaster, and not only will she be unable to attack but you'll lose five hundred life points each time it's the girl's turn."

"Not so fast! I activate Magic Drain!" J.B. shouted out. "Now either you have to discard a spell card, or let your Mask be negated."

"I choose neither! I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! This lets me negate your Magic Drain for the low cost of a thousand life points!"

"Damn it!" J.B. shouted out as the mask latched onto the hero's face, his own card shattering.

Lumis & Umbra: 6000

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

"But there's more!" Lumis announced. "I also play the Mask of Dispel! This card will let me negate the effect of one spell card, and as long as that card remains on the field it's controller take five hundred points of damage each turn! So I'll attach it to Fusion Gate!"

"No way!" Serenity shouted out as the mask latched onto her card, the swirling void dissipating.

"Oh yes... And now I end my turn and allow my Mask of the Accursed and Mask of Dispel rob you of your life points"

Lumis & Umbra: 6000

J.B. & Serenity: 7000

"My draw!" Serenity said, taking a card. "And... I'll pass."

"Not much you can do without your monster, is there?" Umbra mocked as he drew a card. "I summon the D. D. Crazy Beast, in attack mode!" He announced, a portal opening on his end of the field, allowing a long red creature with a wicked jaw crawl out. (3/1400/1400) "And now, any monster I destroy is removed from play. So, Crazy Beast, attack Masked Dragon!" He called out, the monster charging across to chomp on the opposing dragon, destroying it.

'Damn it again!' J.B. thought to himself. 'Since it's been removed from play I can't summon a monster to replace it.'

0---0

"The signal is this way!" One guard called out as a group of them charged through the paths to the PDA signal. "We have to hurry!"

0---0

"My move!" J.B. announced, drawing a card. "Just what I needed! I play the spell card Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand I can reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by two, allowing me to summon Kaiser Glider without a tribute!" Bursting up onto the field, J.B.'s massive bronze dragon let off a roar. (6/2400/2200-4/2400/2200) "Now attack Worm Drake with Flash Glide Thunder!" The dragon roared and rose up before charging the snake-creature.

"You're destroying your own monster?" Lumis spat out.

"Nope! You see Kaiser Glider isn't destroyed when it's facing a monster with an equal attack!"

"Too bad it doesn't!" Lumis called out, flipping a card. "I'll use Mask of Weakness!" He shouted out, a mask attaching itself to Kaiser Glider. "Now it's attack is reduced by seven hundred!" (4/1700/2200)

"Oh no!" J.B. shouted out as the Drake met the Dragon, shattering the latter apart.

Lumis & Umbra: 6000

J.B. & Serenity: 6300

"Too bad... Your attack failed." Lumis sneered.

"Maybe... But I'm not done yet, I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Kaiser Glider!" J.B. called out, his bronze dragon reappearing to the field. (6/2400/2200) "Now let's try this again... Flash Glide Thunder!" He called out again, the dragon once more charging, this time smashing through the offending monster. "And that's does it for me!"

"Blast it!" Lumis said, drawing a card. "Umbra..." He whispered into a small microphone in his mask. "I'm ready."

"Go for it." Was the whispered reply.

"Now I summon Melchid, The Four-Faced Beast in attack mode!" Lumis announced, calling out a round being with four masks on it. (4/1500/1200) "And now I play this... Curse of the Masked Beast!" He announced as both the Four-Faced Beast and the Crazy Beast burst into blue flames. "Now I can summon forth the being known only as... The Masked Beast!" He cried out, a monstrous being rising up with huge red legs and a matching tail, a humanoid torso with a mask over it's face. Masks of all shapes covered it's body as it roared, staff held high. (8/3200/1800)

"That thing is huge!" Serenity shouted out.

"Now great beast! Attack the Kaiser Glider! Hell Raiser Clash!" Lumis cried out as the monster stomped forwards, smashing it's staff into the dragon, shattering it.

Lumis & Umbra: 6000

J.B. & Serenity: 5500

"And now I end my turn with one card face down..." Lumis added. "Allowing my masks to drain even more of your life points!"

Lumis & Umbra: 6000

J.B. & Serenity: 4500

"My move..." Serenity announced drawing a card. 'I can't fail... I won't fail...' "I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" She called out, her blue and yellow warrior bursting up to the field in a blast of thunder. (4/1600/1400) "Next I will equip him with Spark Blaster!" A pistol appeared in his hand as he levelled it at the Masked Beast. "Now I can use this to force your Beast into defense mode!"

"It's almost a good move!" Lumis said, even as his Beast fell to it's knees. "But alas, your monster is far too weak..."

"Not for long... I play Skyscraper!" She called out as both the Fusion Gate and Mask of Dispel shattered. "This card is also a field spell card, so Fusion Gate is destroyed, along with your mask!" She announced as buildings rose up around them.

0---0

"Look over there!" One guard shouted out, pointing. The remainder followed his view as the last few buildings finished rising upwards. "A duel!"

"So our thieves are over there! And the PDA signal is that way too! Let's go men!"

0---0

"And now not only is your mask destroyed but all my Elemental Heroes gain a thousand attack points anytime whatever they're fighting is stronger than they are! So go Sparkman! Attack with Shining Surge Flash!" She called out as Sparkman gathered it's energies (4/1600/1400-4/2600/1400) before sending an electric arc over to the Masked Beast.

"Not so fast!" Lumis shouted back. "I activate Negate Attack, to halt your assault!" A swirling vortex appeared before the Beast, harmlessly dissipating the blast.

"Oh no... I'll end my turn here." Serenity replied as Umbra drew a card.

"I'll set this down, and end my turn." He said as J.B. drew a card.

"My move then! And I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" He shouted out, the sapphire dragon rising to the field. (4/1900/1600)

"And now I activate my trap card!" Umbra replied. "Zero Gravity, which will force all monsters to swap their battle positions!" He grinned as the Masked Beast rose to it's feet, as did Rampart Blaster as the dragon and the electric hero knelt down.

"Not so good..." J.B. admitted. "I place two cards face down, and that's my turn."

"And now it's mine!" Lumis said, drawing a card. "And now my Beast, attack Sparkman!"

"Not so fast!" J.B. shouted out. "I activate the Interdimensional Matter Transporter, to remove Sparkman until the end of the turn!"

"No matter." Lumis replied, even as Sparkman disappeared into a vortex. "Now I'll just have to take out your dragon!"

"Sorry, but denied again!" J.B. shouted out, activating his other card. "I activate Burst Breath! And by offering Luster Dragon I can destroy all monsters with a defense lower than my dragon's attack! And since Sparkman isn't here, he'll be safe. But your Beast is another story!" He announced as his dragon glowed a bright blue. The dragon detonated, the blue explosion harmlessly flowing over the Rampart Blaster, but burning the Masked Beast to a crisp.

"No way!" Lumis shouted out...

"My draw!" Serenity shouted out, even as the lone mask drained the life points she and J.B. shared.

Lumis & Umbra: 6000

J.B. & Serenity: 4000

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" She called out, the winged warrior flexing it's wingspan. (3/1000/1000) "Now, Sparkman, Avian attack! Shining Surge Flash and Featherbreak!" She cried out as Avian let loose a mighty gust at Lumis as Sparkman send his electric attack out to course across Umbra's body.

Lumis & Umbra: 3400

J.B. & Serenity: 4000

"Nice one Serene!" J.B. called out as Umbra drew a card.

"My move!" He announced. "And I place a monster in face down defense mode, and one card face down. That's all." He said as J.B. drew a card.

"OK! Now I play the spell card Pot of Greed! This will let me draw two cards!" He announced, drawing. "And now I activate White Dragon Ritual! To use this I need a monster! Serenity, do ya mind?"

"Umm... No, go ahead." She replied.

"In that case I offer the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" He said as the mask covered warrior vanished. "Now not only is your Mask of the Accursed gone but I can call out Paladin of White Dragon!" He announced as the dragon-mounted warrior arose to the field, sword held high. (4/1900/1200) "Now I can use it's special ability to wipe out your face down card without flipping it!" The ritual monster charged, slicing the face down card apart.

Umbra growled as his Man-Eater Bug was vanquished without flipping up to use it's effect.

"Next I activate my monster's other special ability, allowing me to sacrifice my Paladin to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" It a burst of light the Paladin and it's mouth vanished, the great dragon taking it's place. (8/3000/2500)

"Umbra! Do you see that?" Lumis hissed into his microphone.

"I do!" Umbra hissed back. "The master would be most pleased if we steal that card!"

"And that's it for me..." J.B. said, finishing up.

"I'm sure." Lumis replied, drawing a card. "Now I play Monster Reborn, to revive Melchid, The Four-Faced Beast!" He announced as the multi masked monster rose to the field. (4/1500/1200)

'Why revive that?' J.B. asked himself, as he looked over the monster. 'He could have revived the Masked Beast, why that thing?'

"Next..." Lumis continued. "I play Fiend's Sanctuary, to summon a Metal Fiend Token to the field!" Next a metallic creature rose to his field, squirming. (1/0/0) "And now, Umbra?"

"Of course!" The taller hunter said, activating his face down card. "I use the Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Mask of Restrict!"

"What?" J.B. shouted out as the trap card was destroyed. "Why blow up your own card?"

"Simple!" Lumis announced. "So I can offer Melchid and the Token... For this!" He shouted out as token and masked creature vanished, a huge hunched over beast rising up, three masks on it's head. "Behold... The Masked Des Guardius!" (8/3300/2500) "Now attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon! With Enraged Assault!" The fiendish monster roared as it leapt at the dragon, a massive claw slicing though it's head.

Lumis & Umbra: 3400

J.B. & Serenity: 3700

"Damn..." J.B. said, turning to Serenity. His eyebrows shot up as her hand shook, her eyes on the monster before her. "Hey Serenity!" He called out, drawing the girl's attention. "You can do it!"

"But..." She began, looking back at the beast. "I don't know how I can--"

"You can Sunshine!" He said back. "I believe in you! Just believe in yourself!"

"All... All right..." She replied, drawing a card. 'It's Polymerization...' She thought to herself... 'But what can I fuse... Wait, Sparkman... Avian... And this... Yeah... Yeah... I can do this! And if I use this with it...' "My move! I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in attack mode!" She shouted, the blue armoured warrior letting off a cry as it rose to the field. (3/800/1200) "And now I play this! Polymerization!"

"Oh yeah!" J.B. shouted out.

"Now, Bubbleman! Sparkman! Avian! COMBINE!" Serenity shouted out as Bubbleman held his hand out, Sparkman covering it with his hand as Avian placed his on Sparkman's. Each began to glow as they floated upwards, the colours of their bodies mixing as all four duellists covered their eyes. Soon the glow vanished, and in the place of the three heroes one remained, floating in front of the full moon, his wings spread. He hovered there for a moment before diving down, landing on a flagpole sticking out of one of the buildings.

He looked down at the beast through his blue visor, his armoured blue bodysuit shining in the moonlight, a blaster weapon taking the place of his right forearm as he stood, arms at his side, standing proud, his white wings with green armour along the edge shining with his bodysuit.

"That is so awesome!" J.B. shouted out.

"What in the HELL is that?" Lumis shouted out.

"It's my new monster... Elemental Hero... TEMPEST!" (8/2800/2800)

"So what?" Umbra said as the hero took off into the air. "It's still weaker than Des Guardius."

"Maybe, but don't forget, he's an Elemental Hero!" Serenity replied.

"So?"

"Umbra!" Lumis shouted out. "Her field spell card!"

"That's right!" Serenity said as Tempest flew up higher, glowing with power. "With Skyscraper all my Elemental Heroes get stronger when they fight monsters with higher attack!" (8/2800/2800-8/3800/2800)

"NO WAY!" Lumis shouted out as the monster began to descend.

"Go Tempest! Attack with Powerhouse Plummet!" The hero dove downwards, it's gun arm cocked back before thrusting it forward into the fiend, the hero firing the weapon at point blank, the force of a hurricane slamming into the monster and destroying it, leaving only a lone mask behind. The hero flew back, landing near Serenity.

Lumis & Umbra: 2900

J.B. & Serenity: 3700

"A nice attack, but now Des Guardius leaves behind the Mask of Remnant! Which will let us take control of your hero!" Lumis shouted out as the mask flew at Tempest.

"No!" J.B. shouted out as the mask latched on.

"Oh yes!" Lumis replied.

"How about no?" Serenity said back, playing a spell card. "I activate De-Fusion!" She announced as Tempest vanished.

"What in the...?" Lumis cried out as Bubbleman, (3/800/1200) Avian, (3/1000/1000) and Sparkman (4/1600/1400) returned to the field.

"De-Fusion lets me break my fusion monster back down into the three monsters I used to make him! And not only does Mask of Remnant gets it's effect cancelled, I can attack with each of my heroes! So Bubbleman, Sparkman, Avian attack their life points together! Elemental Fury!" At her command Bubbleman let loose a torrent of water, Avian a blast of wind and Sparkman a rain of thunder. Somewhere between them and their targets the three attacks merged, becoming a massive cyclone of yellows, blues and greens before slamming into the two Neo Hunters and sending both into the ground. (800+1000+16003400)

Lumis & Umbra: 0

J.B. & Serenity: 3700

"Oh yeah! Way to go Sunshine!" J.B. called out as the buildings vanished.

"I did it... I really did it!"

"Oh yeah!" J.B. said, grinning. "And it was awesome!" Then he turned to face the two hunters. "Now, give those cards back!"

"Damn it..." Lumis muttered as he pushed himself up. "We can't let them--"

"Freeze! DA Security!" The guards shouted out, aiming weapons at the two Neo Hunters and they ran into the clearing. "You're under arrest!"

"That took awhile..." J.B. said as he sighed. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but it still worked out all right in the end..."

0---0

"I can't believe you two!" Principle Waltman shouted out at J.B. and Serenity after they had been escorted back to the Ra Yellow Girl's Dorm. "You two just disregarded your personal safety for what? A bunch of rare cards? I don't care how much they say they're worth, it's not worth your safety!"

"Principle, may I say something here?" J.B. asked. Seeing Waltman nod he continued. "I know what they're worth to most people, but to Professor Holland their more than cards. They were the last things her father gave to her. You can't put a price on that."

"Yes, but still..."

"I knew it was dangerous, but I made a promise to do what I felt was the right thing! That's why I followed and made sure that DA Security could find me. I only wanted to keep close to them so DA Security could catch them since I probably couldn't stop them alone."

"It was a brave thing boy... But you do realize what could have happened."

"I'd feel worse if I didn't even try..."

The Principle sighed slightly before turning to Serenity. "And why did you chase them?"

"I was chasing J.B. Sir. I just... I couldn't just let him go by himself, could I?" She replied.

The man sighed again before shaking his head. "I have half a mind to come down on you like a ton of bricks... But in the end it did work out. The authorities have been made aware of these 'Neo Hunters' and Professor Holland has her cards back. And with these two, Lumis and Umbra, in custody they can be interrogated for more information. And you two are safe as well, so as long as you promise not to make a habit of chasing strange individuals around... We'll leave it at that."

"Yes sir!" Both replied.

"Good... Now the guards will escort you back. And be on time for classes tomorrow!"

"Excuse me." Holland said as she walked into the room. "May I have one moment before we send them off?"

"Of course Professor." Waltman replied. The woman smiled and stepped over to the pair.

"I know I should be angry at you two for going off like that... But my father's cards are priceless to me, and if they had gotten away I know I would never see them again... Thank you..." She added, a tear falling from her eye as she embraced Serenity. When she let go she took J.B. into her arms as well, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. Now go, classes start early you know."

"I hear ya!" J.B. said as he, Serenity and two guards walked out of the door.

"If your going to keep those cards here..." Waltman began. "Then we should look into getting you some more security, to prevent this from happening... Maybe..."

0---0

In the dark room a cloaked figure knelt, the Neo Hunter symbol on the front of his hood. "Lumis and Umbra have been captured Master."

"Really now?" Came the reply from atop a throne high above the floor. "It is a shame."

"Shall we retrieve them Master?"

"No, let them cool their heels." The man replied. "We can retrieve them if I ever deem them useful again. And our other agents have competed their tasks. Now, leave me."

"Of course master..." The Neo Hunter said as he turned and left. High upon the throne the man traced the steel plate over the left side of his face.

"Don't worry my liege..." The man said. "Soon we shall be strong. And you shall rise!"

0---0

Notes

Masked Doll: This card was used in the anime, and to my knowledge has not appeared in either printed Japanese or English format.

Mask of Restrict: This card denies tributing monsters under any circumstances, not just tribute summons. Hence the use of rituals would normally be unusable.

The Exodia Set: The pentagram refers to the Japanese version of the cards. The English version has the magic circle background.


	9. A Small Dark World: Part I

Shout Outs...

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Take whatever answer you want, the real one will be shown soon enough.

Psycho King: Ain't it?

Tyjet: I guess those two get on everyone's nerves, huh?

To Everyone: I would have had this posted sooner, but wouldn't let me upload for some reason.

0---0

"No... No!" The young Obelisk Blue student shouted out as his opponent, a man who's red and black mask shone in the moonlight, ordered an attack on his monster, a dark figure under his command shattering it. "NO!"

"Oh yes!" The figure said stepping forwards. "And your card... IS MINE!" The figure laughed manically as the boy fell backwards.

Throughout the forest a scream pieced the night.

0---0

"Man what a day..." J.B. said, stretching as he walked along school grounds. "I never knew Phys Ed could be such a chore!" He said to himself as he saw a blue clad figure with an oversized backpack and vest with objects hanging all over it move through the park in the direction of the Obelisk Dorms. If it hadn't been for the skirt he wouldn't have been able to determine the gender of the person. Walking up he tapped the girl's shoulder.

"EEK!" The girl screamed, pulling out a tazer as she spun around. "Back you fiend! You shall not take the duelling pride of France alive!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down! That you Maria...?" J.B. asked.

"Eh... You're that fellow with Brock when I duelled him, J.B., yes?" Maria asked, putting the tazer away.

"Uh... Yes... What's with all that?" He asked, pointing at the objects, including stun guns, tazers and pepper sprays that littered the vest and pockets of the backpack. "You got enough voltage there to power the whole school!"

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what? The only thing I've been hearing is Professor Alundra telling me how stupid I was for dragging Serenity into that Neo Hunter's mess."

"Ah, the Professor on your case then..." Maria replied, patting the Slifer on his shoulder. "I feel your pain, oh comrade! Even though you are not of France's great people, know you are united with Maria Lu Sept against a common foe!"

"I wouldn't call the Psycho Queen a 'common foe', more like a royal pain in the back side."

"Is that what you Slifers call her?"

"The boys. The girls call her a Basket-Case."

"Ah. We of the great Blue Dorm for Girls call her 'Chienne Rouge'."

"And that means... what in English?"

"Red Bitch is the rough translation."

"Ah, got ya. Anyway, what's with all the... Stuff?"

"Well... They say Mr. Night Time has been starting to force people to duel late at night." Maria whispered. "They say after he beats you he takes your rarest cards and makes off into the night. I must ensure the safety of my beloved Jack's Knight!"

"Right... You realise... It's not night time yet, right?"

"No reason not to be ready! Anyway, would you do me the honour of escorting this lady to her humble abode?"

"Ummm... Love to, but I can't. I promised Gonda I'd meet him over at the tennis field in a couple minutes."

"Why there? By the sweat upon your brow I would think you just came from gym."

"I did, but I think I know what Gonda wants... Easy to figure out really."

"Oh? Do enlighten me."

"The girls are playing and he's hoping their skirts will be kicked up."

"Oh... Do me the favour and slap him upon his head for me... I would do so myself, but alas I have not the time to defend the female right to be unable to choose who views their unmentionable that I shall not mention."

"Uh, right... I don't think it'll be a problem!" J.B. said as Maria trotted off. "After all..." He added under his breath. "I told Allie what was going on."

0---0

"Uhhh..." Gonda moaned as J.B. and Serenity dragged him towards the Slifer Boy's Dorm, each holding a leg as they dragged the clown along the grass.

"Well, I think that'll be the last time Gonda starts spouting poetry about his up-skirt fantasies... At least for the next week."

Serenity only nodded sagely as the two let go, stopping short of the dorm. "Should we... Leave him here like this?"

"Ah, he'll be up an at 'em before you know it!"

"Hey guys!" Allie shouted out, jogging to meet them. "Hey J.B."

"Yo! Allie!" He replied.

"Hey Serenity." Allie continued.

"Hello Allie." She replied.

"Hello pervert." Allie added.

"Uhhh..." Gonda replied.

"You guys hear about Mr. Night Time yet?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, a little while ago." J.B. admitted.

"It's the only thing Basket-Case talked about all week. Well that and the whole Neo mess..." Serenity added.

"You know, the Obelisk Blue Girls call her Chienne Rouge, or Red Bitch."

"It fits." Allie said, nodding. "Over in the Ra Girls we call her Super-Crazy." Of the four present three let off a small laugh. Gonda simply groaned again. "Anyway, if you have to go out after sundown, be careful..."

"Yeah, I hear ya Allie. Thanks." J.B. said nodding.

"Thanks Allie!" Serenity added.

"Oh my, a guest!" Walker said as he and Bruti walked up to them, the dog padding over to prod at Gonda with his nose. Walker looked down at him and blinked. "What happened to him?"

"Long story..." J.B. said. "Let's just say he got his hand caught in the cookie jar."

"Ah, I see. And you young lady..." He said, turning to Allie. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Well..." Allie began, tapping her chin. "You sure it's OK?"

"I don't mind at all! In fact Serenity has dinner with us all the time as well!"

"Well, I guess then."

0---0

"Ughhh... Night came so fast..." Allie said to herself as she walked down the path to her own dorm. "But damn they have a good cook!" Continued down the path, even yawning slightly, until something wrapped around her ankle. "What the?" She screamed out, even as she fell before being pulled along the ground and away from the path, a rope tight around her leg. "What is this?" She screamed out as the pulling stopped. She stood up as a figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"Well, well..." The figure began. "A pretty one! This is good... I've grown tired of hearing the screams of mere boys... A girls is much more satisfying!"

"What in the...?" Allie began, holding back her fear, as she looked the figure over. He was at least six feet in height, a red mask over his face shaped like some mockery of a bird trimmed with black. His black body suit had red lines where one would find a bodybuilder's muscles. Knee high black boots and elbow length gloves were fitted to him, his body covered by a cape that was pulled back, black on the outside and blood red on the inside. "Who in the HELL are you?" She screamed out.

"I have been called many things now, but I like the one you students have given me... Mr. Night Time!" The figure replied. "Now little girl..." He said, exposing the duel disk on his left arm, black with red trimmings. "I will defeat you! And then your rarest card is mine!"

"Never!" Allie screamed back, activating her disk. "I don't care who you are, my cards are mine! Let's duel freak!"

Allie: 4000

Mr. Night Time: 4000

"I'll start..." Allie said, drawing a card. "And I summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!" She announced, summoning a barehanded female fighter with toned muscles. (4/1500/1300) "And then I'll put a card face down and now I'll end my turn."

"Very well..." The dark figure said as he drew a card. "I place two cards face down and summon... Zure, Knight of the Dark World in attack mode!" Arising to his field was a tall figure in fiendish silver armour, a dark cloak on his shoulders and broadsword in his hand. (4/1800/1500) "Next I activate Yami, a field spell card." He announced.

"What... What in the?" Allie stuttered out as the grass and trees were replaced with absolute darkness, pink fog floating about as Mr. Night Time chuckled.

"Yami is a fitting place for my monsters to play... Welcome to my Dark World! And not only does this field bring terror to my foes, all fiends and spellcasters gain two hundred attack and defense points... Fiends such as Zure, Knight of the Dark World who shall destroy your Fighter with Abysmal Blade!" (4/1800/1500-4/2000/1700) The knight roared out as it ran to the fight, slicing her in half from shoulder to groin.

"Too bad, my Fighter doesn't take any damage when she's in battle." Allie shouted back. "And now I can activate my trap card, Michizure! When one of my monsters is destroyed I can send one of your monsters to join it!" She announced as Zure screamed, melting into the ground.

"Interesting... Your move girl." Mr. Night Time replied.

"Now I draw!" Allie shouted out, drawing a card. "And I summon Witch of the Black Forest, in attack mode! A spellcaster that gains power from Yami!" She announced, a three-eyed witch with purple hair and a dark cloak rising to the field. (4/1100/1200-4/1300/1400)

"And with your monster comes mine! I activate my face down card, Gateway to Dark World! This quick-play spell card allows me to revive one monster with Dark World in it's name!" Allie could swear he grinned under that mask as the silver fiend was raised to the field again, sword in hand. (4/1800/1500-4/2000/1700)

"Great... I place a card face down and end my turn." Allie said as her opponent drew a card.

"Very well... Zure, Knight of Dark World I command you! Use your Abysmal Blade upon that witch!" The fiendish knight roared as it charged, it's blade beheading the opposing witch.

Allie: 3300

Mr. Night Time: 4000

"I might have lost my monster, but now her effect activates! I can take any monster with an attack of fifteen hundred or less from my deck and add it to my hand, so I pick Amazoness Paladin!"

"Very well girl, your move!" Her opponent announced as she drew a card.

"And now I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!" She shouted out, her blade wielding female monster rising to the field. "And due to her own effect she gains one hundred attack for each Amazoness out on the field, even herself!" (4/1700/300-4/1800/300)

"Lovely monster... But too weak..." The dark figure said.

"Not for long! I activate Amazoness Spellcaster! Now I can swap the attack of my Amazoness for your Zure's attack!"

"Almost a good move, but I counter with Dark Deal! This trap lets me change the effect of your card for a one thousand life point cost! And now your Amazoness Spellcaster will force me to randomly discard one card from my hand!"

Allie: 3300

Mr. Night Time: 3000

"And look what I'm discarding... Silva! Warlord of Dark World!" He announced, black lightning striking his field as a colossal silver fiend arose, a huge silver dagger held in it's right hand. (5/2300/1400-5/2500/1600)

"But... How! You discarded it, why is it on the field?" Allie shouted out, looking at the massive creature.

"Quite simple, many of my Dark World monsters are summoned if they are discarded from my hand. And it only gets worse when my opponent's effect summons them!"

"Well at least it was Dark Deal that--" Allie began before being cut off.

"Did you forget? My Dark Deal did not cause me to discard my monster! It changed the effect of your card forcing me to discard!" Mr. Night Time announced as Allie's eyes widened. "So say goodbye to two cards in your hand, thanks to Silva!"

"Damn it..." Allie growled as she discarded her cards. "I'm not done yet! I place a card face down and end my turn!"

"Well then, it's my turn..." The figure said as he drew a card. "And now, Zure, Knight of the Dark World, I hereby command you to attack Amazoness Paladin! Abysmal Blade!" He shouted out as Allie flipped her card.

"Not this time! Activate Mirror Wall! Now when your monsters attack their attack is cut in half! So counter Paladin, with Tribal Blade!" Zure moaned out in pain as his power dropped (4/2000/1700-4/1000/1700) before the female warrior cut the fiend in half at the waist.

Allie: 3300

Mr. Night Time: 2200

"Interesting... I will end my turn here with one card face down." Mr. Night Time said as Allie drew a card.

"My move then! Now either I have to pay two thousand life points or allow my wall to be destroyed. For now though, I won't offer anything to keep it in play." She announced, her trap card shattering. "Next I play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards!" She drew her cards and nodded to herself. "Now I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!" She called out, her blade wielding warrior rising up next to her counterpart. (4/1500/1600) "And with another Amazoness out my Paladin gets stronger!" (4/1800/300-4/1900/300)

"And the point of all this?" Mr. Night Time asked.

"This! My spell card, Gift of the Martyr! By offering my Amazoness Paladin I can add her attack to my Amazoness Swords Woman until the end of the turn!" She announced as the Paladin dissolved into white light, melting over the Swords Woman. (4/1500/1600-4/3400/1600) "Now attack, with Amazoness Cutter!" She cried out, her Swords Woman leaping out to the larger fiend, her sword cutting along it's torso until it was cut in two.

Allie: 3300

Mr. Night Time: 1300

"Now, it's my move!" Mr. Night Time announced as he drew, Amazoness Swords Woman returning to normal. (4/3400/1600-4/1500/1600) "I activate Monster Reincarnation! I must discard one card, but in turn I can bring Silva, Warlord of Dark World Back into my hand. Now, I activate Graceful Charity! I can draw three cards and discard two! Of course I can gain the effects of certain monsters by discarding them..." He sneered drawing three cards. "And look, I now discard Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World and Glodd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! And due to their effects I can summon both to the field in attack mode!" He called out as a bone armoured, spear wielding fiend (4/1600/1300-4/1800/1500) and a bronze creature, as massive as Silva and wielding a giant axe (5/2400/1400-5/2600/1600) rose to his field

"Oh my god..." Allie said as she looked over the two creatures.

"But there's more. I play the spell card Double Attack! I will discard Silva to use it's effect, allowing a monster with a lower level like Beiige to attack twice this turn! Of course this is a cost to use this card, so I cannot summon Silva. Not that it matters! Beiige attack! Destroy the monster before you with War-Torn Spear!" Beiige cried out, charging forward and impaling the warrior on it's weapon.

"Maybe I'll lose my monster, but you'll be the one to take the damage thanks to my monster's ability!" Allie shouted back.

Allie: 3300

Mr. Night Time: 1000

"Perhaps I will, but it is a faint hope in my Dark World! Beiige, once more I command you to attack! Assault my foe directly with your War-Torn Spear!" He shouted, his monster rushing at the girl with a swing of it's staff, knocking the girl off her feet.

Allie: 1500

Mr. Night Time: 1000

"My, my... Such a weak girl... A perfect fit for such a weak deck!" The dark figure mocked as Allie slowly climbed to her feet. "Now my powerful Glodd! Hear my desire! Attack this worthless girl and destroy her! Cataclysmic Axe!" The bronze Wu-Lord roared out as it rushed the girl, slamming the butt end of it's axe into Allie and knocking her to the ground again.

Allie: 0

Mr. Night Time: 1000

"Pathetic!" Mr. Night Time shouted out as he lifted up the rope, pulling on it and dragging the girl to him. Allie shut her eyes, hands clawing at the ground until the man placed his boot between her shoulder blades. Reaching down he took her deck from her disk. "Now, let's see. Junk... More junk... Absolute junk... Oh, what have we here...?" He chuckled. "Amazoness Tiger... Rare enough to sell I suppose!" He mocked.

"No! Don't!" Allie whimpered, trying to push herself up only to have the man stomp on her back again.

"Shut up you little nobody! It is the right of the strong to take what they desire!" He said, throwing the deck down onto her head, laughing as the cards scattered across the grass. "Thanks for the card you little wimp!" He mocked before walking away, listening to the girl's sobs as he departed into the night.

It took almost fifteen minutes for Allie to push herself up and gather the remainder of her cards.

0---0

"This is inexcusable!" Alundra shouted out, slamming a fist into the conference table. Gathered with her were the other Headmistresses and Headmasters of the dorms, in addition to Principle Waltman and Chief Sark, DA Securities commanding officer. "This is the fifth attack in the past two weeks! We just can't let this man run around slapping our students around!"

"You won't hear this often..." Walker began, Alundra's Slifer counterpart. "But I agree with Sandy. This is not something I can sleep on."

"Indeed!" Stalwart added. "It's taking everything I've got to keep my boys from forming a lynch mob! And I plan on joining them at this rate!"

"Look at the attacks here sir!" Trammel of the Boys Obelisk Blue Dorm added. "Ra Yellow Student Pamela Rhodes had Change of Heart stolen. Alan Parker of my dorm, his Cosmo Queen. Samantha Florence of Ra again, her Gilford the Lightning was stolen. Wesley Couture of Obelisk again has lost his entire set of Exodia cards. And now we can add Ra Yellow's Allie Clairheart to the list, her Amazoness Tiger stolen. Our friend is quite a busy man, and I for one want to... discuss his behaviour."

"This person seems to have no preference of rank or dorm." Alexis Falcon, a tall redhead who was the Obelisk Headmistress for the girl's dorm. "So far only the Slifer students have been safe, but there is no telling how long that will remain! I don't even feel safe myself, and I'm a teacher trying to set an example!"

"Please, everyone calm down!" Waltman asked, waving his hands defensively.

"No! Not until we can go back and tell the student's they are safe!" Holland added, standing up. "One of my girls wasn't just defeated, she was humiliated by this... this... BEAST! I'm not going to stand for it, even if I have to go out there and find him myself!"

"Please Ma'am, calm down!" Sark said, standing as well. "I assure you we're doing what we can! But DA Security isn't very heavily armed or well organized; we were expecting to deal with a few overzealous students, not something like this! We've sent a request to the mainland for extra support, but it'll be a couple days at least. We'll do what we can, but try to have everyone avoid going outside if at all possible during the night."

"Didn't you hear?" Stalwart said, shaking his head even as his Ra counterpart sat down. "My boys are planning on going out to find him and lynch him! Not a lot of people are willing to sit still!"

Soon a reply was sent back from Sark only to be answered by Alundra, who's voice was strengthened by Holland.

And Waltman sat though it all, trying to fend off the verbal assaults.

0---0

A brisk knock sounded on the door, Serenity's voice sounding though. "Can we come in?"

"Please." Alyssa replied, seated on the bed her younger sister next to her, holding her for comfort. The door opened as Serenity walked in, followed by J.B. and Gonda.

"Hey, we heard. You OK Allie?" J.B. asked looking the girl over. The girl stayed silent.

"Allie has never been able to handle defeat well..." Alyssa said, stroking a hand through her sister's hair. "She has a lot of pride and losing never sits well with her."

"Well... She lost to J-Man here..." Gonda said. "But she didn't--"

"J.B. didn't rub her face in it, and after all was said and done he told her how much fun it was." Alyssa replied. "This... thing that I cannot admit to being human simply treated her like the ground you would walk on..." Alyssa added, her tone changing. "Should I ever find this... THING I will make him--"

"OK, OK, I see where we're going with this!" J.B. said waving his hands. "But still... What did he make off with?"

"...My Pepper..." Allie muttered.

"Pepper?" Serenity asked.

"Our parents had an orange cat when we were growing up. When she was seven it died, and it really hurt her since she had loved Pepper so very much." Alyssa said. "So I bought her an Amazoness Tiger card, and told her to let it represent her love for Pepper. Something to remind her of the cat she loved."

"Oh... That's so sad..." Gonda said, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief before using it to blow his nose, offering it to J.B.

"Eww, No!" J.B. replied, waving his hands. The only sound following that was a sniff from Allie.

"Come on!" Gonda said, grinning as he knelt in front of Allie. "I'll look up your skirt so you can pound me! What do you say?" For a moment there was no response. Then Allie all but slumped down, landing onto him as she wrapped his arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder.

"So now what?" Serenity asked J.B. quietly as Allie let off a sniffle.

"I honestly don't know..." He replied shaking his head. "But if I catch up to Mr. Night Time it'll be nighty-night for him..."


	10. A Small Dark World: Part II

Shout Outs...

Psycho king: Gonda will duel yet, just wait and see.

Tyjet: You can bet he'll end up choking down the line.

Elemental Dragon Lighting: The simplest explanation is that with all the Blue Eyes support his deck is already pretty full. Don't worry, you can expect that a card as popular as ole' Red Eyes will pop up sooner or later.

0---0

"I wish there was more I could do..." Holland said to Gonda who simply nodded. "These are my girls, I can't just let them get hurt like this."

Shortly after Allie had fallen onto Gonda, Alyssa had put her sister to bed, politely requesting that everyone leave. J.B. and Serenity had left, wanting to get home before the night fell. Gonda, however, had stayed behind, for reasons even he could not truly explain. So teacher sat with student, two cups and a pot of tea between them.

"I know what you mean." Gonda said, taking a sip of his tea. "If something like that happened back while I was with my Troupe there would hell to pay. Circus folk stick together."

"I know... But I don't know what to do, the Ra Boys are getting set to go find Night Time and mob him."

"Don't blame'em, but I don't know how far they'll get... After all a mob is easier to see and avoid than a lone person." As soon as he said that footsteps sounded down the stairs. Both Gonda and Holland looked at each other before going to see who was up. As they walked over they saw Alyssa step down, face bearing grim determination.

"Alyssa dear... What are you doing down here?" Holland asked.

"I am going to get my sister's card back." She stated simply.

"Oh?" Gonda said before realization hit. "Wait! Are you nuts? Do you even have an idea of what might happen?" He shouted out before moving to the door, blocking it with his body.

"Out of my way Gonda." Came the harsh reply.

"Gonda is right!" Holland added, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Alyssa, don't be so rash! You can't risk losing to him, your sister--"

"Needs her card back!" Alyssa replied, slapping the hand away before stepping to the door. "Stand aside!"

"No! I can't let you go off half cocked like this!" Gonda shouted back. "If something happened--"

"Out of the way!" She repeated, glaring harshly.

"You want to find him, get past me! I challenge you to a duel!" The clown said, holding up his own disk.

"I have no time to play 'clown', out of the--"

"If you win I'll let you go off and hurt yourself!" Gonda replied, staring back at the taller girl. "If I win though you will stay here with someone who needs you here more than anything else right now!"

"Fine... I'll just have to make this quick!"

0---0

"I hope you guys know what you're doing..." Holland said as she stood to the side as Gonda and Alyssa readied their disks. "OK then! Duel!"

Gonda: 4000

Alyssa: 4000

"My move!" Gonda called out as he drew a card. "And I summon Dream Clown in attack mode!" He announced, calling forth a yellow and red clad clown with a blue cloak and hat, a green nose on his face. (3/1200/900) "Next I'll use Heart of Clear Water! I can equip this to Dream Clown, preventing him from being destroyed in battle."

"Some move." Alyssa sneered, drawing. "I summon Harpie Lady Two in attack mode!" She declared, a winged woman with red hair and a purple body suit rising to the field. (4/1300/1400) "I might not be able to destroy your clown, but I can still damage your life points! Attack Harpie with Elegant Dive!" She called out, her Harpie Lady leaping into the air and slashing at the clown who staggered back.

Gonda: 3900

Alyssa: 4000

"My Draw!" Gonda said, taking a card from his deck. "And now I'll switch my Dream Clown into defense mode to use his special ability!"

"Ability?" Alyssa asked as the clown took off it's hat and pulled out a rabbit. As it knelt it set the rabbit down who hopped towards the Harpie.

"Yup! You see when I move my monster to defense mode I can destroy a monster on your field!" He grinned as the rabbit opened it's mouth, coughing up a small bomb at the winged woman's feet that exploded, destroying rabbit and winged beast. "And for my next trick I summon Crass Clown, in attack mode!" Rising next to his Dream Clown was a fat round clown with a long scythe, standing on a ball. (4/1350/1400) "Now Crass Clown attack! Clown Bound!" The clown leapt off it's ball, swinging it's pole arm down, smashing into the ball which flew across to impact Alyssa

Gonda: 3900

Alyssa: 2650

"Damn it!" Alyssa shouted out as she drew a card.

'I don't believe it!' Holland thought to herself. 'Alyssa has never said that before! She's more upset than I thought... Gonda... Be careful.'

"I summon Harpie's Brother to the field in attack mode!" She announced, calling out a leather clad male with large red wings. (4/1800/600) "Attack Crass Clown with Mach Shock!" She cried out, the winged man lifting himself up before diving down into the fiendish clown, destroying it with a well placed strike.

Gonda: 3450

Alyssa: 2650

"My move then!" Gonda announced, drawing. "First I place one card face down and then I swap Dream Clown back into attack mode!" He said, his warrior clown standing up. "And now I summon Ryu-Kishin Clown, in attack mode!" He added, a clown with an ugly face and wings rising to his field. (2/800/500) "And when Ryu-Kishin is summoned I can make one monster switch it's position, so I can put Dream Clown into defense mode again!"

"What?" Alyssa screamed out as the Dream Clown took a unicycle from it's hat, setting it on the ground as it knelt down. The unicycle's tire screeched before zooming off, smashing into Harpie's Brother and shattering it.

"Now, Ryu-Kishin attack! Birthday Surprise!" Gonda shouted out as the evil clown took out a balloon, blowing it up as it ran over to Alyssa. Once inflated the clown popped it's balloon with a pin, causing an explosion more associated with a small bomb that blew the fiendish clown back to Gonda's side of the field.

Gonda: 3450

Alyssa: 1850

"This... Is not... FUNNY!" Alyssa screamed out, causing both Gonda and Holland to wince as she drew. "I will not allow a bunch of weak, pathetic, obnoxious CLOWNS get the best of ME! I play the field spell card Harpies' Hunting Ground!" She announced as the area around them turning into a small safari, monsters off to one side hiding in the grass. "Now anytime I summon my Harpies I can destroy a magic or trap on the field... So now I summon Harpie Lady Three in attack mode!" Another Harpie, this one with spiky blue hair rose to the field. "And thanks to my Hunting Ground my winged beasts gain attack power! Now Harpie, destroy Heart of Clear Water!" (4/1300/1400-4/1500/1600)

"Uh oh..." Gonda said as the winged woman dive-bombed his equip card, shattering it.

"And don't think you'll be using your face down card either! I play Elegant Egotist, which lets me summon Harpie Lady Sisters whenever a Harpie Lady is out! And she also activates my Hunting Grounds ability!" In a flash of light three Harpies rose wearing gold armour, one with pink hair, another red and another blue. (6/1950/2100-6/2150/2300) "Now my Ladies, destroy his face down card!"

'So much for Gravity Bind...' Gonda thought as the three woman slashed at his trap card.

"Now Harpie Lady Three, attack Dream Clown with Elegant Dive!" The winged woman smirked as she flew up, diving down at the opposing clown to slash at it's throat. "Now Harpie Sisters attack! Elegant Triple Dive!" The trio of women smirked as well as the dive-bombed the weaker clown, slicing it apart.

Gonda: 2100

Alyssa: 1850

"My draw!" Gonda said, glaring back at Alyssa as he drew. "And I'm going to show you the real power of my clowns! I place one card face down, and then I play Monster Reborn to revive Dream Clown!" He called out, the warrior clown returning to the field, bowing slightly. (3/1200/900) "These clowns are more than just cards to me, they represent me! They may not have a lot of attack, but they have heart! And no one calls them pathetic!" The clown duellist shouted back, glaring.

"And no one treats my sister like that beast!" Alyssa screamed back

"And I don't blame you for hating the guy, but look at you! You've lost your temper, your cool! If you went at him like this you'd lose, hands down! I know about these kind of guys!" Gonda said, crossing his arms. "They're bullies! I know, people outside the circus picked me on all the time because I was short! But letting your emotions take over doesn't help, it only digs you in deeper!"

"I could care less what you think!" Alyssa shouted back, drawing a card. "I am as focused as ever, and I will prove it now! I summon Harpie Lady One in attack mode! And not only does she empower all wind monsters with three hundred attack she can use Harpies Hunting Ground as well!" She announced as another winged woman arose, her pinkish hair shining. She smirked as her strength increased, (4/1300/1400-4/1800/1600) as did her counter part Harpie Lady Three (4/1500/1600-4/1800/1600) and the Harpie Lady Sisters. (6/2150/2300-6/2450/2300) The new monster smirked before taking into the air, diving towards Gonda's card.

"Maybe, but I use Waboku!" Gonda said, flipping his card. "Now not only does my Dream Clown survive any attack this turn, but I take no life point damage for the turn! And since Waboku is used up... Your Harpie Lady has to hunt something else!"

"But the only thing she can hunt is..." Alyssa said numbly as the winged lady turned in the air, re-aiming her attack at the field spell card, slicing it in two.

"That's right! Your own field spell!" Gonda said as the two Harpie Ladies power dropped (4/1800/1600-4/1600/1400) (4/1800/1600-4/1600/1400) along with the Harpie Lady Sisters. (6/2450/2300-6/2250/2100)

"So what? My monsters are still stronger! I just need to wait until the end of your turn!" Alyssa said, glaring.

"I don't think so!" Gonda shouted back as he drew. "It ends NOW! Time to show you the real power of my clowns! I play Premature Burial to revive Crass Clown!" He said, the fat fiendish clown rising again. (4/1350/1400) "It costs me eight hundred life points, but it's worth the price!"

Gonda: 1300

Alyssa: 1850

"Now I play... Polymerization! To combine my two clowns into... Bickuribox!" He announced as the two clowns bowed as they melted away, a green box with a crank appearing where the clowns once were. (7/2300/2000) "And lastly I play Riryoku!"

"What?" Alyssa scream out as Gonda played his card.

"Yup! Now I can drain your Harpie Lady Sisters of half of her attack (6/2250/2100-6/1125/2100) and increase my Bickuribox's by the same amount! (7/2300/2000-7/3425/2000) Now attack Harpie Lady Sisters with Jack Attack!"

For a brief moment nothing happened. Then the box's crank turned, playing a recognizable tune.

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do..._

Then the lid exploded open, a huge puppet on a spring launching it's self from the box to smash the trio of women with an oversized hammer, flattening them before being pulled back into the box, the lid closing shut, large sweat drops appearing on the surviving Harpies' heads.

_Do-do-do-do-do!_

Gonda: 1300

Alyssa: 0

"I... Lost...?" Alyssa said numbly as she fell to her knees. "But... How did I...?"

"Gonda was right you know..." Holland said as she stepped forwards. "Emotions are powerful, and at times they can drive us to do better. But sometimes... They can cloud our judgment too. This loss isn't because one deck is stronger than the other, but simply one duellist thinking more clearly than the other."

"It's like she said." Gonda added, walking forwards. "Mr. Night Time is the kinda guy that loves it when your all riled up, it only makes you easier to beat."

"...Yes... Yes you're right..." Alyssa admitted, wiping a tear from her eye. "How silly of me... I have always been telling Allie to focus and not let her emotions overwhelm her... And then I let mine control me. What a poor sister I am..."

"No you're not." Gonda said, shaking his head. "You got so angry because you love her, that's why you lost it. I know I wouldn't mind having a sister like you around!"

"Just to have another girl's skirt to look up?" Alyssa replied grinning as she stood up.

"Who, me?" Gonda replied, grinning widely as he pointed at his face. "You think I'd do a thing like that?"

"In a heartbeat." Alyssa replied before shaking her head. "Gonda... I believe I may have... Offended you... By insulting your deck... I am sorry..."

"Like I said, you got all riled up! I'm not holding it against you!"

"Well now that this is all settled..." Holland said, clapping her hands together. "Let's go inside. Gonda you can sleep in my room for the night... Given the recent attacks I can't simply let you walk home so late..."

"Wait... You're letting me stay in a girl's dorm? Aren't you afraid I'll do somethin'?" Gonda replied.

"No." The Headmistress said. "I trust you."

"Oh, now you've done it!" Gonda said, snapping his fingers. "Now I CAN'T do anything!"

The three shared a laugh together as the moon rose into the sky, waiting a moment before going inside.

0---0

"Hello! Gonda, you down here?" J.B. said as he walked into his dorm's cafeteria.

"No, he isn't." Walker said as he sat at a table a bowl in front of him, Bruti lying underneath. "He stayed over too late at the Ra Girl's dorm, Holland is keeping him there until the morning."

"Good, enough people been attacked so far, no reason to add him to the list." J.B. replied, walking over to take a seat. "I didn't know we had and Chicken and Garlic Rice leftovers." He added, pointing to the bowl.

"More in the fridge if you want it." Walker said, looking down at a sheet in front of him.

"Nah, I'm not hungry at the moment. Just worried is all. Who do you think this guy is?"

"I don't honestly know..." Walker admitted. "From what the attacked students say he plays a Dark World deck... Very powerful and able to get strong monsters out very quickly... No one I know of runs that deck."

"Dark World you say?"

"Yes. Whoever Mr. Night Time is we suspect he's either a student or someone who works here, it would be too hard for someone to just hide out on the island."

"Which means the cards he stole must still be here somewhere! If we could--"

"I know what you are thinking, but I don't want you hunting this man!" Walker said, levelling a stern glare. "There's been enough attacks, I don't want to see one of my best students get attacked too!"

"I know, I know." J.B. muttered. "But I just don't like sitting here and doing nothing! I want to do something!"

"I know... But I have a gut feeling..."

"Gut Feeling?"

"Yes. I think sooner or later you may get your chance..."

"You're not just saying that too get me to--"

"No, I'm not. I think something will come up and you'll get your shot. Now, why don't you go to bed, hmm? It's late, and it'll be Friday tomorrow. You can bet someone will be assigning homework!"

"Gee ya think?" J.B. replied standing up. "Catch ya later Teach!" He said as he went to leave the room.

"Bruti... Do you think my feeling is right?" Walker's only answer was a slight growl. "Hmm... Yes, I think I maybe right... We'll see."

0---0

"All right men!" A young man in a Ra Yellow jacket shouted out. His name was Duncan Highwind, one of the most respected students in the Ra Dorms. "Stick together! Let's find this freak and give him hell!" He shouted out as he held up his torch, other yellow clad students holding up torches, sticks and odd blunt weapons as well.

Among the group Brock simply shook his head, holding his own club. "It's going to be a long night..." He said as the group marched into the forest.

"Hunt me will they?" A figure said as he stepped from the shadows. "How amusing! They think they are safe, herding like sheep. But there's always a stray lamb..." He chuckled lightly to himself as he stepped back into the forest, shadowing the bright colours of his prey.


	11. A Small Dark World: Part III

Shout Outs...

Psycho King: Great, now you have given me a mental picture of Dream Clown and Crass Clown doing a tango...

chyp: Gonda loves them clowns, don't he?

Tyjet: Balls or not, once he has someone alone he'll be able to do some damage. You'll see.

Elemental Balance: I think I'll be fine when I start using water decks, but if there are any ideas you'd like to bring up I'd be more than happy to look them over... Then steal as appropriate. Kidding.

0---0

As the sea of yellow blazers marched forwards Brock wondered how exactly he had been dragged into this. That wasn't to say he disagreed with his classmates, on the contrary he wanted to teach Mr. Night Time a lesson, but by defeating the man in a duel, not mobbing him to death.

As far as mobs go, this one's stance wasn't a 'you're with us or against us' one, more like 'we're going deer hunting'. That wasn't to stay a few arms were twisted into joining, his own being one of them. His physical size and strength was deemed useful for taking on the foe. The other boys forced into this had access to equipment such as cameras, rope and gardening tools.

After all it wouldn't be a proper mob without pitchforks.

Those that stay behind citied either classes in the morning, or that it was late in the middle of the night and they simply didn't want to go. Of over the two-dozen students in the mob everyone had their own reason for joining, to prove their bravery, stop the fiend, or impress one of the many single ladies on the island. However even those forced into this situation couldn't deny their excitement as Duncan lead them, marching into the forest in search of the man known as Mr. Night Time.

It had been two hours since they started. Those who had been strong-armed into this had long ago decided enough was enough and left for the dorm. Others began to feel the fatigue of staying up so late and had also departed. And other simply lost their nerve and left.

Over two dozen formed the mob. Of them ten were left, himself included. And even then he had to excuse himself, Professor Dopplegang had a class in the morning he didn't want to miss.

And so he marched back towards the dorm, yawning after a long night worth of mindless searching.

Then a hiss came from the bushes nearby. "Help me..." Came the voice. "Help... He's... He's..."

"Who? Who is there?" Brock asked as he ran to the bushes, searching. He looked around, frowning to himself. "Where are you?" He called out before being shoved in the back. He let off a short cry as his aggressor attached a metal anklet around his ankle.

"Well, well... Straying from the flock are we?" The tall red and black figure asked as he jumped away from Brock as he stood up. He briefly tested his bonds, noticing they were chained to a tree.

"Mr. Night Time I presume?" He asked calmly despite his situation.

"Why yes, that's my name! How ever did you know?" The figure mocked. Despite his reluctance to join the mob he did want a duel with this man, to put him in his place.

"It was a wild guess." Brock said, activating his disk. "I suppose you want something then, hmm?"

"Indeed... I can't wait to see what I'll be taking tonight! We duel!"

Brock: 4000

Mr. Night Time: 4000

"I'll start off!" Brock announced, drawing a card. "With Mine Golem, in defense mode!" A golem made of smooth material, almost metallic, rose to the field, it arms crossed in front of it. (3/1000/1900) "I'll place a card face down, and end my turn here."

"Very well..." His opponent said as he drew. "I play the field spell Yami!" He announced, a black void filling the area as pink fog floated about. "Inside Yami all fiends and spellcasters gain bonuses in both attack and defense! Such as Brron, Mad King of the Dark World!" Brock felt sweat gather on his brow as a hideous fiend wrapped in chains rose to the field. (4/1800/400-4/2000/600) "Now attack, oh Mad King! Disaster Chain!" The fiend let off a laugh as it unwrapped the chains around it before swinging them at the rock monster, shattering it.

"And by destroying Mine Golem you've activated it's ability!" Brock said. "Now you take five hundred points in damage!"

Brock: 4000

Mr. Night Time: 3500

"No matter. I end my turn here."

"Very well." Brock said as he drew. "I place another card face down, then I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone, in attack mode!" Brock announced, a huge stone figure with large rock daggers in each hand. (3/1300/2000)

"The point? This monster is far too weak for me to worry."

"Not for long! I activate Shield and Sword! This card--"

"No longer matters!" Mr. Night Time replied. "I activate Dark Deal! I must pay one thousand life points, but I can change the effect of your card!"

Brock: 4000

Mr. Night Time: 2500

"Change it?" Brock replied, dumfounded.

"Oh yes! Now your card forces me to discard randomly from my hand... So I must discard Broww, Huntsman of Dark World! And when he is discarded from my hand I draw a card! If it was by your card effect, such as your card altered by my Dark Deal... I draw two!"

"I still have a move left!" Brock said. "I activate Yellow Luster Shield, to boost the defense of all my monsters by three hundred!" He called out as his stone warrior was empowered. (3/1300/2300)

"My move!" Mr. Night Time said. "And I summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World in defense mode!" He called out, his red an silver monster rising to the field, clutching a curved weapon in it's hand. (2/500/500-2/700/700) "Now, Brron, Mad King of Dark World, I command thee as your master to use Disaster Chain upon my foe! Destroy his Giant Soldier of Stone!"

"Now so fast!" Brock replied. "I activate Destruction Punch, which will destroy any monster that fails to destroy my defense monsters!"

"Perhaps... But your monster is in attack mode!"

"Not for long! I activate Desert Sunlight which changes all my monsters to defense mode!"

"Interesting." The dark figure admitted as the stone soldier knelt down, arms crossed before it, the chains rebounding off him to strike and shatter his own Mad King.

Brock: 4000

Mr. Night Time: 2200

"I'll end my turn with a card face down."

"Then it's my move!" Brock said as he drew. "And I summon the Moai Interceptor Cannons in attack mode!" He called out, a line of stone heads with open mouths rising to his field. (4/1100/2000-4/1100/2300) "Now attack Scarr! Interception Blast!" He called out as the statue's mouths glowed brightly before firing off the energy and blasting the scout to pieces.

"Now that Scarr is no more I can add a level four or lower Dark World Monster to my hand, and I select Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

"If that's what you want. Now I activate my monster's ability!" He shouted out, his monster glowing before being replaced with a horizontal card. "Each turn I can swap my monster back into face down defense mode! I'll place a card face down and end my turn!"

"Too bad... I care not for your hiding monsters!" The dark man said as he drew. "I play Dark World Lightning! Now I can destroy your face down monster!" Brock felt the sweat drip from his face as his face down card was blown apart by a blast of dark lightning. "And now that's done I'm allowed to select a card from my hand and discard it, Glodd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! And since I discarded him... He is summoned to the field in attack mode!" He announced, as the huge axe-wielding fiend rose up. (5/2300/1400-5/2500/1600) "Next I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in attack mode!" Rising next to the huge fiend was the silver monster, sword in hand. (4/1800/1500-4/2000/1700) "Now attack my powerful Wu-Lord! Cataclysmic Axe!" The fiend let off a loud roar as it brought it's axe down, cutting the foe in two."

"My Solider!" Brock shouted out as the two halves of his monster shattered.

"Worry about yourself fool! Zure, my strong Knight of Dark World! Attack him with Abysmal Blade!" Mr. Night Time shouted out as the fiend screeched out, slashing at Brock with it's sword.

Brock: 2000

Mr. Night Time: 2200

"My move!" Brock shouted out as he drew. "And I play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards to my hand!" He grinned as he saw the card he pulled. "Now a fact about my deck, it's built like a mountain! Hard to climb, difficult to assault, impossible to truly break... But the mountain can also attack, and when it does... It's with an avalanche! I first activate Rock Bombardment!" He called out a catapult rising to his field. "I must discard, from my deck, a rock monster. Then I may deal five hundred damage to your life points, so I'll load up Dummy Golem!" He called out, the strange half monster appearing on the catapult before turning into a boulder and being launched, straight into Mr. Night Time, staggering him slightly.

Brock: 2000

Mr. Night Time: 1700

"Now to show you my true power! I special summon the Megarock Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, the ground between the two foes breaking up as a huge, four-legged beast of rock rose to the field. (7?) "To summon him I must remove rock monsters from my graveyard, and for each one his attack and defense increase by seven hundred! So I remove Dummy Golem, Mine Golem, Giant Solider of Stone and the Moai Interceptor Cannons to empower by dragon!" The dragon glowed slight as it lifted it's head up, roaring a challenge to the fiends before it. (7?-7/2800/2800) "Now attack with Dragon Avalanche!"

"Not so fast! I activate Book of Moon to force your monster into defense mode!" His opponent called out, his monster vanishing as a horizontal card rose where his monster once stood. "And now that it's face down..."

"My monster's attack and defense are now zero!" Brock replied as his eyes opened wide.

"Exactly!"

"In that case I will defend myself with the Lost Guardian in defense mode!" He announced, a massive Egyptian stone figure arising, kneeling on the ground with spear in hand. (4/100?) "And the defense of this monster cannot be negated so easily, it's defense becomes seven hundred multiplied by my rock monster that have been removed from play!" (4/100?-4/100/2800)

"And now I move!" Mr. Night Time shouted as he drew. "And look what I have here... A simple card to shatter your so-called 'mountain' apart... Stop Defense!" He called out as the Lost Guardian stood up, spear at the ready. "Now your monster is in attack mode, and your life points open! Attack him my all powerful Glodd! Attack him with your Cataclysmic Axe!" Glodd roared as it lifted it's axe up high before bringing it down upon the stone beast, shattering it apart with such force Brock was thrown back into the tree that his binds were attached to.

Brock: 0

Mr. Night Time: 1700

"Mountain? More like a molehill made up of pathetic creatures!" Mr. Night Time spat as he walked forward, pulling some rope out from his cape. "Now... Hold still weak one..."

A card would be taken. The moon would fall, the sun would rise, and classes would start anew.

Through it all, Brock could only give a pitiful moan as he slept, shivering in the cold in the open night.

0---0

"And as you can see such field spells can be rather useful. Any questions?" The teacher, Professor Dopplegang asked the classroom as only one hand shot up. "Mister Jennings."

"Isn't those ones kind of a double edge blade?" J.B. asked. "I can understand using a card like Skyscraper or Necrovalley since not everyone plays Elemental Heroes and Gravekeeper's, but why cards like Yami? Fiend and Spellcaster heavy decks are kinda popular."

"True, and it is a risk you take when you play cards that may assist your opponent as much as yourself, but most of the time you will end up against an opponent that plays a deck far different than your own." Dopplegang replied.

"Yeah." Gonda added, piping up. "Not everyone's gonna play a dragon ya know? And maybe you should pack a Mountain, give your Blue Eyes a boost."

"Maybe..." J.B. replied shaking his head. "But I never really seen the use for myself, my dragons pack a lot of kick to begin with."

"Yes, that is your preference." Dopplegang added. "Any other questions? No? Well then--" Dopplegang began as the bell rung. "Never mind. Read pages forty-five to forty-nine in your texts. Class dismissed." He said as students began to file out of the classroom.

"Man, interesting enough, but I still wanted a pillow." J.B. said as he packed up his books.

"I hear ya..." Gonda replied, shaking his head. "Think Allie is doin' OK?" He asked as the two of them walked out of the classroom, Serenity not far behind them.

"Don't worry!" J.B. said. "Once they catch the guy she'll--"

"Guys! Guys!" They heard as Alyssa ran over to them. "There's been another attack!"

0---0

He had been found tied to the tree he duelled next too. As the sun came up activity resumed on the island. He had been found as a pair of Slifers skipped class, one male and one female, acting very friendly stumbled over his body, cards scattered about, his Megarock Dragon absent. He had been untied, a hacksaw used to free him from the chains and taken to the infirmary to get checked out.

And as he lay on his bed four people strode in. "Hey Brock, how you holding up?" J.B. asked as he, Gonda, Serenity and Alyssa walked in.

"Physically whatever I've been dealt with will heal fast enough." He replied. "My pride, on the other hand, will take some time... And my Megarock Dragon isn't a card that's easy to replace."

"Someone will stop him..." Serenity said as she sat down in a nearby chair. "I'm sure of it."

"As am I, but be careful if any of you end up facing him." Brock warned. "No one has gotten past my defense monsters quite like he has. My best card wasn't just stolen, it was proven useless against him."

"Man, this just stinks!" Gonda shouted out.

"Mister Jennings, may I suggest you be on your guard?" Alyssa asked.

"Huh? Why?" J.B. replied.

"Your use of the Blue Eyes White Dragon is not a secret." She replied. "If he is after rare and powerful cards..."

"She's right!" Serenity added, standing up. "If he comes after you--"

"If he wants me he can come and get me!" J.B. replied smacking a fist into his palm. "I'm not going against Walker's word, I'm not going to go look for him. But if finds me I'll wipe the floor with him!"

Unnoticed to all in the room a figure left from his spot near the door...

0---0

"James..." Serenity asked softly. J.B. forced himself not to cringe, whenever she called him by his first name and not his nickname it meant one of three things, she was scared, angry or the subject was important. He was thinking it was option three. "Aren't you scared? Night Time isn't just a duellist he's a monster! Look at what he did to Brock!"

"I know Serenity." J.B. replied. "But I'm not going to be afraid. Not of some glorified bully! If I get the chance I'll duel him, but I won't be scared. That means I'll be fighting my own fear as well as him."

"But--"

"Serenity..." He began as he turned to look at her. "This guy took out two of my friends. If I get the chance I'm going to take him down and show that he can't just push people around like this!"

"James..." Serenity began before giving a warm smile. "If you get your chance... Be careful."

"Don't worry Sunshine." He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not gonna lose to some sort of a freak."

Nearby a figure went back into the trees, grinning as he thought up a plan...

0---0

Notes

Megarock Dragon: The attack and defense gained by the removed monsters are considered it's original attack, but if it's flipped face down it's reset, hence losing all stats it had before.


	12. A Small Dark World: Part IV

Shout outs...

Psycho King: He'll get his just you wait and see.

Tyjet: --Looks down at the chapter-- Ummm...

lightningstrxu: He's a politician, I have to make fun of him!

0---0

"Man... You sure your safe over there?" Serenity heard over the phone, her brother on the other end. "If this guy did somethin' to you I don't know what I'd do..."

"It's fine Joey..." She replied. "Professor Alundra locks the dorms up air tight on a normal day."

"Well still..."

"It'll be fine Joey. They'll get him, I know it."

"I hope so... Stay safe sis, all right?"

"Of course Joey. Goodbye!"

"Later sis."

Serenity shook her head slightly as she hung up the phone, sighing at her brother's over protectiveness.

Then a cloth came over her mouth, a man holding her tight around her torso with one arm as she struggled at the unexpected attack. The cloth smelled odd, fumes entering her body as the fight left her, her eyes dropping as her world turned black. Her attacker set her down before pulling out a pair of scissors, snipping a part of her hair before putting a chloroform bottle down, a note next to it with the cut lock of hair. Then he picked the girl up, turning to leave into the night.

0---0

"Saturday morning and all feels not well..." J.B. muttered as he and Gonda took a seat, setting down their meals before getting started on eating them. "Seriously... I felt as if someone did something that's going to make me beat them."

"In a duel, or with a club?" Gonda asked.

"Try dropping a tree on the guy."

"Ouch."

Moments passed as they and nearby students ate. A moment later J.B. lifted his head and looked about. "Hey Gonda... Where's Serenity?"

"Hmm?" The clown replied before looking around as well. "Good point... She's usually here by now... Maybe Psycho Queen's being a pain this morning..."

"...I hope so... Things have been so weird here... I'm not sure..."

"J.B.!" Walker called out as he stood at the cafeteria's door. "I need you in my office, now!" He called out before rushing off. Gonda and J.B. shared a look before getting up and walking out, quickly reaching the office, the door open. Both boys blinked as they looked not only at Walker but Alundra, Waltman and Sark.

"OK, I'm guessing this isn't a surprise party... What's up?" J.B. asked.

"You remember the time you said you wanted a shot at Mr. Night Time? Looks like you've got it." Walker said pushing a note forwards. "This was found with a bottle of chloroform and a lock of hair..." He added, pushing both objects forwards as well. J.B. eyes widened at the colour of the hair, a light, vibrant brown. Quickly he picked the note up.

"_To whom it may concern..._" The note began.

"_I am the one you call Mr. Night Time. I am the one you speak of when you mention the word fear! I send this challenge out to he who commands the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the rare monster_ _many dream to have at their beck and call. I shall duel you, at a time and place of my leisure, the night of the day this letter will be found. Of course should he feel too scared to face me I will take something regardless. His card after I defeat him in a duel... Or the life and... Body of his friend... When the clock strikes the hour of eleven have him look at his PDA for the place of my challenge! I shall await him until the first hour of the morning, at which point the girl is mine! He shall come alone, so alone he may fall. I expect this message to be delivered... In good haste..._

"_Signed the Phantom of Duel Academy... Mr. Night Time!_

"_P.S., I wanted to be called Demondos, but Mr. Night Time has such a nice ring to it, do you not agree?"_

"OK, now THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" J.B. shouted out as he threw the note down. "He wants me, he's got me! When I--"

"Settle man, settle!" Gonda shouted back, waving his hands. "I know, I'm pissed too, but he wants you to come at him like that! He wants to throw you off your game before you even get to him!"

"I agree." Walker added calmly. "Serenity's safety is paramount and our first priority, the second is to capture this man."

"Yeah, I know that!" J.B. shouted back as he began to pace. "I need a plan... There's nothing saying he'll just put his hands up if I whoop him..."

"You're right young man." Walkman replied. "We're already looking for him, but we haven't had any luck. But if you go we can trace your PDA--"

"Get real old man." Alundra spat out. "If he is someone who works here he'll know we can track the PDAs, he'll be ready for it!"

"Maybe... We need some way of making sure we can find them without risking the girl..." Sark added.

"I think I have an idea..." J.B. said.

0---0

"Ughhh..." Serenity moaned pitifully as her senses slowly returned to her, groggily working her way back into the living world. Her eyes soon opened, her arms feeling numb, her shoulders sore as she managed to look about.

She was in a clearing somewhere in the forest. The trees were thick, blocking out the sunlight, moss growing on the trees. She looked up at her wrists, her mind becoming suddenly alert as the situation dawned on her.

Each wrist was tied to a part of some cross holding her nearly two feet from the ground, a rock before her would allow anyone to step up and reach either her wrists, or anything else really. Her ankles were also tied to the same cross, her body weight pulling on her numb limbs. Covering her mouth was some form of gag, preventing most sounds from coming out of her mouth.

"Well now, our little princess is awake, hmm?" A voice said. Stepping from the shadows of the trees stepped out a red and black figure, a cape on his shoulders as he stepped forwards. "I suppose you expect a white knight, no wait, white dragon to come, eh? Well he will... Or he won't. It doesn't matter really..." He stepped up onto the stone, looking at her thought the one-way mirrors of the masks eyes. "Like it or not... You're gonna die here... And so will your friend after I defeat him."

Serenity's eyes shot wide, panicking at his words as she pulled at her bonds. "That's right princess, I'll be sure to let you see his last breath... I will cement my reign of terror upon this school... A legend that will be told throughout the halls, even as they empty in fear of me, the ultimate phantom that will strike everything that stands before him! This is my Dark World! Now..." He added, pulling out a blade. "Let's make you... Presentable, shall we?" He sneered showing the girl his blade, watching as her eyes widen, staring at the blade unblinkingly.

Playfully he dragged the flat of the blade against her cheek before lowering it down her body, watching as tears escaped her eyes. He grinned to himself as he opened her blazer, grabbing the top of her shirt before cutting it with the knife. With both hands he tore it open, exposing her torso clad in a simple white bra.

"Still developing are we? Too bad, you would have made a lovely flower if I let you bloom." He mocked before kneeling, using the knife on her skirt, tearing the front of it apart and pulling it away to exposing the matching panties she wore. "Yes, I think this will make the perfect scene for a grand battle! Don't you agree?" He asked mockingly as Serenity whimpered, turning her head away.

'Joey... James... Anyone..." She thought to herself. 'Help me, please...'

0---0

A mood so heavy had not been felt in Duel Academy ever, from it's concept to the present day. Inside the Slifer Boy's Cafeteria several people waited.

Off to one side apart from the group stood Alundra, who didn't feel like mingling with any males about, just there to get one of her girls back.

Alyssa sat next to Allie, the sisters holding hands as the eldest Clairheart reassured the younger one.

Across from them sat J.B., Brock and Walker, all with a grim mood etched on their faces.

Moving from table to table was Bruti. The dog had little understanding of the events but knew how depressed everyone was and did what he could to offer comfort.

Waltman, Trammel and Falcon sat at another table with the Obelisk Headmaster glaring at the young J.B. whenever no one was looking.

Holland and Stalwart sat at their own table, joining them was Maria Lu Sept. The strange and outspoken student of France had simply invited herself, citing that she would offer any support against the scourge of the school, and to refuse to let the passion of hope die.

Eyes watched the clock as it finally struck the eleventh hour. J.B. pulled out his PDA as it rang, taking it out to look at the message.

'Go to the park fountain, you will find there a map. Come alone, and leave your PDA where it is. --Mr. Night Time.'

"This is it..." J.B. said, passing the PDA to walker as he stood up. "Wish me luck."

"I doubt you'll need it, but good luck anyway." Brock said as the Slifer Student turned and ran for the door.

0---0

"Oh yeah..." Gonda said quietly to himself as J.B. ran from the dorm. "Time for Ninja Gonda to go to work!" Pulling a black mask over his face as he ran after J.B. in a black bodysuit.

Gonda's job was simple, shadow J.B., find the challenge spot, run back to get the DA Security, bring them to the duel location and catch Mr. Night Time. Since he would be duelling J.B. sneaking around to get at and free Serenity would be an easy feat.

Gonda took the job since he had the smallest profile and since he was a master of gymnastics made a perfect person to act as a shadow.

Quickly J.B. made it to the park and found the map. A moment later he ran onto a pathway, into the forest.

Soon after Gonda gave chase.

0---0

Serenity turned her head to look at the clock that the man had set up. Eleven forty-seven. J.B. was on his way she knew it. She knew him too well to expect anything less.

They had met when he had saved her from a bully.

He had taught her to stand up to that same bully.

And now he could die just to help her again. She couldn't help but sob to herself at the though of someone willing to help her so much dying just to help her again, their future murderer sitting at her feet.

Soon a figure stepped out into the clearing looking about. Soon his eyes found her own and softened, almost as if telling her everything would be fine. Her own eyes watered at the thought of what may just happen to them here.

"Well, well, took your time boy..." Mr. Night Time said as he stood up, walking forward. "I was expecting you sooner."

"Let. Her. Go." J.B. replied in a measure tone. Unnoticed a shadow shifted. "Now." J.B. added.

"I think not... This is the first time I've had an audience... I want to make a good showing as I demolish you!"

"Demolish this!" J.B shouted as both duellists activated their disks.

"Let's Duel!" They cried out.

J.B.: 4000

Mr. Night Time: 4000

"I've cooked up something special for you!" Mr. Night Time said as he drew a card. "I normally play with the card Yami, but I took something special out for you... The field spell card Mystic Plasma Zone!" As he played the card dark clouds formed overhead, lightning striking the field as the light dimmed. "All my dark attribute monsters will lose four hundred defense points... But they gain five hundred in attack! Such as this, Broww, Huntsman of Dark World!" He called out, a bow-wielding fiend rising to the field. (4/1400/800-4/1900/400) Lightning stuck the field around them, illuminating the fiend. "I'll place a card face down, and end my turn!"

"My move!" J.B. shouted as he drew. "Now it's my turn to teach you a lesson! I summon Manju, of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode!" He announced, summoning his multi-armed fairy to the field. (4/1400/1000) "And thanks to his effect I'll add Paladin of White Dragon to my hand! Next I place two cards face down and end my turn! I'm going to shatter your little Dark World apart, exposing you for you are! A bully!" A crash of lightning struck nearby J.B. as he spoke unflinching, staring his foe down.

"A bully? Bah, I am more than that!" The dark figure replied. "I am the terror that fills your heart, the one who defines your fear! I shall be the legend of this academy, ruling long after I leave! Welcome to my Dark World" He drew his card and held it up. "Behold! Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!" He announced as the spear-wielder of the Dark World Monsters rose to the field. (4/1600/1300-4/2100/900) "Now attack Beiige! With War-Torn Spear!" Mr. Night Time called as his monster ran forwards.

"Not so fast!" J.B. replied. "I activate Draining Shield!" He shouted as the spear slammed into the unexpected barrier. "Now not only is your attack negated, your monster's attack points become my life points!"

J.B.: 6100

Mr. Night Time: 4000

"Gain all you wish, it will not save you! Hear my command Broww, attack his monster with Apocalypse Bow!" He announced as the fiend loaded an arrow.

"Guess again!" J.B. replied. "I activate... Dust Tornado!" He called out as a whirlwind appeared around the field card.

"What is this?" Mr. Night Time shouted out, as his card broke apart, the skies above them clearing.

"Just me breaking apart your Dark World, piece by piece!" J.B replied as the opposing monsters returned to normal, Manju charging his opponent as the arrow was sent flying, even as Broww's attack dropped. (4/1900/400-4/1400/800) The arrow pieced the fairy who slammed a palm into the huntsman, both being destroyed.

"Just a set back." Mr. Night Time replied, even as his Vanguard returned to normal as well. (4/2100/900-4/1600/1300)

"Set back this!" J.B. shouted back as he drew a card. "I'll offer Divine Dragon Ragnarok from my hand to play White Dragon Ritual! This will let me summon Paladin of White Dragon!" He called out as his warrior rose up; it's mount roaring a challenge. (4/1900/1200) "Now attack with White Clash Strike!" He shouted out, the monster charging forth, cutting the fiend in half.

J.B.: 6100

Mr. Night Time: 3700

"Now, I offer my Paladin, to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" J.B. shouted out as his monster vanished, his giant and great dragon rising in it's place. (8/3000/2500) "Lastly I play Super Rejuvenation. And when I end my turn I draw cards equal to the amount of dragons tributed or discarded. So now that I end my turn I draw two cards, one for my Divine Dragon, and one for Paladin of White Dragon." He added drawing his cards.

"And now I draw!" Mr. Night Time announced as he drew. "And I activate the trap card, The Forces of Darkness! Now I can retrieve Broww and Beiige and add them to my hand! Next I play Graceful Charity... Now I must draw three cards, then discard two..." He said, drawing. "And I will discard Beiige, re-summoning him to my field, and Broww, allowing me to draw another card." He added, even as his spear-toting fiend rose to the field again. (4/1600/1300) "Next I play the Book of Moon, forcing your monster to defense mode!"

If J.B. had a reaction to his monster turning into a horizontal card he didn't show it. "Next..." The dark figure continued. "I play Dark World Lightning, to destroy your face down dragon!" J.B. once again showed no reaction as black lightning struck his card, shattering it. "Now I must discard a card, Silva, Warlord of Dark World shall do!" He added, the giant silver fiend rising up, dagger in hand. (5/2300/1400) "Now Silva, my mighty Warlord! Attack with Demise Dagger!" The fiend grinned as it charged, slashing at the boy with it's dagger, forcing the young man to struggle just to stand.

J.B.: 3800

Mr. Night Time: 3700

"Now Beiige, strongest Vanguard, follow your lord and strike my foe down with War-Torn Spear!" The fiend let off a chuckle as he slashed as J.B., causing him to stagger.

J.B.: 2200

Mr. Night Time: 3700

"What's the matter boy? Aren't you having fun?" Mr. Night Time mocked, chuckling as he looked at the boy.

"If you think..." J.B. began. "That stealing... Bullying... Kidnapping is FUN... Then I will personally beat you into the GROUND!" He growled out as he drew a card. 'Keep focused J.B...' He thought to himself. 'He's pissing you off for kicks, that's all...' "I place a card face down and summon Luster Dragon, in attack mode!" He called out, his sapphire monster rising up to the field. (4/1900/1600) "Now attack with Sapphire Slasher!" He called out, the dragon rushing out to destroy the opposing Vanguard, cutting it in two.

J.B.: 2200

Mr. Night Time: 3400

"Your dragons pecking are starting to annoy me." Mr. Night Time said as he drew a card. "I now play Monster Reborn, to revive Beiige in attack mode!" He shouted out, as the spear-wielder came back again. (4/1600/1300) "Now open my path, great Silva, Warlord of Dark World and--"

"Not a chance!" J.B. shouted out. "I activate Waboku to keep my monsters and life points safe for the turn!"

"Damned boy... I end my turn here!"

"Then I draw!" J.B shouted out. "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards into my hand!" He called out, drawing his two cards. "And now I sacrifice my monster to summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode!" He called out, his sapphire monster vanishing, his bronze dragon rising in it's place. (6/2400/2200) "Now attack Silva, Flash Glide Thunder!" The dragon roared and zoomed into the sky, coming back down to crash into the fiend, breaking it apart.

J.B.: 2200

Mr. Night Time: 3300

"Bah!" Mr. Night Time said as he drew. "I play Card Destruction! Now we discard our hands and draw cards equal to what we discarded!" He shouted as both players discarded and drew new hands. "Of course this means I can summon Glodd, Wu-Lord of Dark World into attack mode!" He called out as his massive axe wielder rose to the field. (6/2300/1400) "And I shall equip him with Dark Energy, to empower him!" The fiend chuckled as it felt power surge through it's veins. (6/2300/1400-6/2600/1700) "Now attack, Cataclysmic Axe!" The massive fiend roared out as it swung it's axe, slashing the dragon apart.

J.B.: 2000

Mr. Night Time: 3300

"Now Beiige, I command you to attack with War-Torn Spear!" The dark figure commanded as the fiend ran forth, smacking J.B. as he got up, knocking him down as Serenity pulled against her bonds, screaming into her gag.

J.B.: 400

Mr. Night Time: 3300

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted out as several guards came into the clearing, weapons drawn.

"What? It can't be!" Mr. Night Time shouted out as a guard ran up to the girl, untying her quickly.

"Put down the disk and surrender!" The lead officer shouted out.

"Wait!" J.B. called out as he slowly stood up. "I'm not done yet!"

"What?" The officer replied.

"I have to beat him here! If I don't everyone will still be afraid of him! I'm going to expose him in this duel for what he really is, a glorified bully!"

"Bah!" Mr. Night Time replied. "You think you can beat me? I have all but a few of my starting life points, and you have nearly none! How do you expect to win?"

"I know I will!" J.B. replied. "You can take him down, win or lose!" J.B. shouted out as Serenity was lowered to the ground and un-gagged. "Trust me..."

"All right... But only until the duel ends." The officer said.

"Then let the suffering continue! I play Soul Release!" Mr. Night Time shouted out. "Now I can remove five monsters from your graveyard and remove them from play! Blue Eyes, Kaiser Glider, Luster Dragon, Paladin of White Dragon and Divine Dragon Ragnarok! Now you can't revive them!"

"Don't be so sure!" J.B. shouted out as he drew his card. "You just sealed your own fate! I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in attack mode!" He called out, summoning the large green dragon. (4/1300/2000)

"Bah! That's your great move?" The dark figure sneered. "It's doesn't matter if I'm taken in now, my legacy will be assured!"

"I don't think so! Now I'll use the Mystik Wok, sacrificing my monster and turning it's defense points into life points!" He called out as his monster dissolved.

J.B.: 2400

Mr. Night Time: 3300

"And the point?" Mr. Night Time mockingly asked. "You only have one card left. You can't win!"

"Oh yeah? I play my last card... Dimension Fusion!" J.B. called out, as a swirling vortex appeared overhead. "To use this card I must pay two thousand life points!"

J.B.: 400

Mr. Night Time: 3300

"And when I use it..." J.B. began. "We both summon as many monsters as we can that have been removed from play! And guess what you just did?" J.B. sneered back.

"No!" Mr. Night Time shouted out as one by one the dragons descended from the vortex in the sky, floating down to the field.

The shining Divine Dragon Ragnarok. (4/1500/1000)

The dragon mounted warrior, Paladin of White Dragon. (4/1900/1200)

The sapphire covered Luster Dragon. (4/1900/1600)

The powerful bronze Kaiser Glider. (6/2400/2200)

The commanding and rare Blue Eyes White Dragon. (8/3000/2500)

"This is impossible!" Mr. Night Time shouted out as J.B. glared.

"Blue Eyes! Demolish Glodd with White Lightning!" He called out as the massive dragon gathered it's energies, firing a massive beam of power at the fiend and blasting it apart.

J.B.: 400

Mr. Night Time: 2900

"Kaiser Glider, attack Beiige! Flash Glide Thunder!" He shouted, the bronze dragon diving at the spear-wielder, smashing it apart.

J.B.: 400

Mr. Night Time: 2100

"Now you have no field spell... Your monsters are destroyed..." J.B. began. "Now all I see is a shell of a man trying to be a beast! Divine Dragon Ragnarok! Paladin of White Dragon! Luster Dragon! Combine your power and attack! Destruction Attack!" He called out as all three dragons gathered energies in their mouths, firing them off at the same time. (1500+1900+1900 : 53) All three blasts impacted the masked figure, blasting him off his feet, his mask flying off and rolling to a stop near a guard's feet.

J.B.: 400

Mr. Night Time: 0

"Blast... It..." The man said as his hands were handcuffed, two guards roughly hauling him to his feet, his face coming into view. "I was so close..."

"Professor Dopplegang?" J.B. shouted out as he got a good look at who was hidden under the mask. "Why in the hell--"

"Put a sock in it boy! This is not something you'd understand!" He crooned out. "This was supposed to be my legacy!"

J.B. simply shook his head as he walked over to Serenity who was being tended to by a guard. "Serenity... Are you OK?" For a moment the two friends simply looked at each other in the moonlight. The Serenity walked over, dashing the last little bit to wrap her arms around her friend. "Serenity?" He said as the girl buried her face into his shoulder, let off small sobs that slowly grew bigger. "It's OK Sunshine, it's OK! I'm here now, it's OK..." He said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rocking her gently.

"I was so scared!" The girl sobbed out. "He said he would... I woke up and he... He said he would kill you and... I was so afraid!"

"It's OK now..." J.B. assured the girl as he continued to rock the girl gently. "It's over now... You're safe... Nothing's going to happen to you, all right?"

Soon the girl calmed to the point her sobs weakened then vanished. Soon after that one of the guards ripped Dopplegang's cape off, using it as a make shift skirt for Serenity who closed her blazer.

Then they all left the clearing, the girl leaning into the boy the whole way.

0---0

The atmosphere back in the cafeteria was a tense one. When Gonda had return his descriptions of the situation did little to reassure the people there. They could do nothing but wait. As the minutes ticked by little was said or done in that room.

Then the door opened grabbing everyone's attention, J.B. leading Serenity inside gently. "We're back!" J.B. called out as everyone in the room turned towards them. "Told you everyone would be--" He continued before a figure roughly shoved him away. "Whoa!" He called out as he fell to the ground face first. "Not cool!"

"Are you safe? Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Came Alundra's questions as she proceeded to pull the girl into her, all but smothering the girl.

"I'm, I'm fine!" Serenity shouted back, finally pushing the woman away. She sighed for a moment before a hand landed on her shoulder, making her turn around to face the elegant Ra Yellow student.

"We were awfully worried for you..." Alyssa said as she pulled the girl into a soft hug. "We're all so happy you're safe!"

"That ain't all!" J.B. added as he stood up. "Sark went to pick up a couple things before we got here." He reached into his blazer and pulled a pair of cards out. "Anyone recognize?"

"My Megarock Dragon!" Brock called out as he stepped forward.

"My Pepper!" Allie added as she all but ran over, snatching her card.

"Then maybe... Things can return to normal around here..." Walker said as everyone present took a turn hugging Serenity to him or her, enjoying the happiness of her safe return.

0---0

"Professor Dopplegang?" Waltman spat out after J.B. had explained what had happened. "I almost don't believe it! He was one of our best teachers too!"

"Maybe, but now that I think of it..." Walker began, tapping his chin. "He was always talking about the legacies of people, Jack The Ripper for example. Such a shame such a smart man sunk so low..." Most of the room nodded, Alundra simply glaring at where J.B. and Serenity sat, the girl's head leaning on his shoulder.

"Well I can assure you, he won't be holding a legacy around here!" Waltman added. "He will be deported to the mainland immediately and be put on trail for theft, kidnapping, attempted murder... I'm sure I'll think of more eventually..."

"I'm sure." Alundra added sarcastically.

"Anyway, it's very late now... And while I'm sure it's safe again to go out tonight let's all sleep here, shall we?" Waltman added turning to Walker. "You have the room to put up with us for tonight, don't you?"

"No question about that!" Walker said. "I'll go get some keys for everyone. We can put the Headmistresses in one room!"

0---0

Soon enough the rooms were assigned and Alundra, Falcon and Holland were the first to go to a room. The reason being was simple. Walker didn't want the Slifer Headmistress to know whom Serenity was rooming with.

The door to J.B. and Gonda's room opened, the two boys walking in as Serenity followed, turning a lamp on near the bed as the door closed. "Home sweet home." Gonda said.

"Say, you got anything she can wear Gonda?" J.B. asked as he gathered up his pyjamas. "Your closer to her size after all."

"I think so..." The clown replied, digging out some pyjamas that he gave to Serenity. Here, try these on!" He said as the girl smiled softly and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Gonda took out other set and jumped up into his bed with them, pulling the sheets on and twisting about as he changed up there, tossing his worn clothes off into the clothes hamper they had set up. J.B. simply grabbed his own pyjamas and waited.

Soon Serenity exited, clothed in the bright red fabric allowing J.B. the use of the bathroom. J.B. went inside and quickly changed his own clothing, exiting once he was finished buttoning his top, depositing his old clothes into the same hamper. He went and sat down on his bed as Gonda yawned on the top bunk. "You want to take the middle one Sunshine?"

Serenity briefly shook her head, blushing ever so slightly. "No, I... I want to sleep next to you..."

"Huh?" J.B. replied as he tilted his head.

"I just... Need to know someone's there... Just tonight is all..." She added as J.B. smiled.

"It's OK... You've had a rough day... Come on, let's get some sleep." J.B. added, pulling back his covers and crawling in. Serenity followed, turning the lamp off as they adjusted to having two people in a singlewide bed. Soon Gonda was sound asleep, light snoring sounding from above them.

"James..." Serenity began.

"Hmm?" Came J.B.'s replied.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I..." She began, turning her face away. "While he had me... Tied up like that... He said he would kill us both... I couldn't do anything... I just wanted to give up... I was just so scared..."

"Hey, it's OK..." J.B. said as he reached up, gently stroking Serenity's cheek with his fingers. "No one's going to blame you for being a little scared, almost no one wouldn't be in that situation."

"It's not only that..." Serenity added, looking back at him with teary eyes. "I was so close to giving up..."

"Did you give up?" He asked softy. The girl shook her head. "Then it's OK..."

"But I--" She started as J.B. put his fingers to her lips.

"You didn't give up... Even in a situation that looked hopeless..."

"Do you think I'm... Weak?" She asked softly.

"...I think you're stronger than you'll ever know." He replied. "It's late. You should get some sleep for when Psycho Queen yells at us in the morning. Night Sunshine."

"Good night..." She replied, closing her eyes gently.


	13. Duel Monsters on Ice

Shout Outs...

Elemental Dragon Lighting: Guess not!

Psycho King: She does, doesn't she?

Tyjet: Well as long as I keep ya entertained, right?

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: In that case I'd better write more, huh? And I'm not saying how many, you'll have to keep reading!

crissinmon: And I thank you, good sir, for reading.

lightningstrxu: I'll keep them in mind if I need to use anyone, thanks.

0---0

Gonda yawned out loud as he woke up, rubbing his nose slightly before clambering down the ladder. Once there he turned to see if his friend and roommate had awoken yet.

The scene he turned too caused him to grow a large smile on his face as he remembered that Serenity was their guest for the night, curled up with her head on J.B.'s shoulder as he had both arms wrapped around her torso, both unaware of the world around them.

Therefore he took the quietist shower he could before getting dressed and leaving the room.

0---0

Eventually J.B. stirred from his sleep, stretching out his body as he felt a weight press on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he came face to face with Serenity, still asleep, smiling sweetly as she continued to dream. Smiling in response J.B. looked over the innocent face of his friend as he looked at the clock. As soon as he took his eyes away his companion she yawned cutely, stretching herself out as her eyes fluttered open. "Morning Sunshine." J.B. said as he sat up.

"Wha... Oh... Morning..." She said sleepily as she sat up as well. "Nice dream..." She muttered to herself.

J.B. chuckled slightly as she turned her head to him. "I never pictured you being groggy when you woke up!"

"I'm not usually... It's just..." She replied as her face darkened.

"Hey, don't you think about that..." J.B. said as Serenity moved, getting out of the bed. "It's over now."

"I know, it's just..." She began as J.B. got out of bed as well. "I just can't help but think how close we came to--"

"Hold on now!" J.B. shouted out, startling his friend. "I just helped rescue you, you are not going to get depressed on me little missy!" He said, shaking a finger at her. Serenity smiled warmly shaking her head.

"Yeah... I guess I should stop... Besides..." She began, moving towards J.B., pulling him into a hug. "It is over... Really over..."

"Yup! And even if it happens again you don't have to be scared!"

"Why not?" She asked as J.B. winked at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Because I'll go rescue you again! It's what friends do for each other, right?"

"Right! Ummm... Do you have some pants I can borrow? I need to get back to my dorm to get my clothes."

"Oh, sure!"

0---0

Soon after the two were dressed, after a detour to the girl's dorm, they walked towards the buildings of the academy, students running about as they wandered aimlessly. J.B. turned his head to see Serenity looking down at her feet, her face dark once again. "Serenity, come on! You're getting depressed again!"

"Wha..." Serenity began as she looked back up, turning her head to face J.B. "I'm sorry. I--"

"It's okay I can understand, no reason to be sorry for what's not your fault!"

"I know, but..." She began, trailing off. J.B. frowned, trying to think of a way to distract her from her troubles. Then he began to grin as he came with an idea.

Serenity was oblivious to her friend's thoughts, lost in her own as she remembered the blade that sliced her clothes, the man that would have done her in, the mask that--

Her thoughts were forgotten as something grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, not roughly but playfully. "What?" She spat out as she realized it was J.B. that pulled her down, her body landing on his upon the grass. A moment later his hands dug under her blazer and shirt, her eyes opening wide. He then proceeded to do what she never expected.

He tickled her. Fingers brushed across her sides as her forced laughs escaped her mouth. "No! St-stop!" She spat out between laughs, trying to roll away, a futile move as J.B. had wrapped his legs around her body, holding her still as fingers tickled her ribs without mercy. "Ple-please! Stop!" She spat out as the fingers stopped and slipped away, Serenity panting as she regained her breath. J.B. let his legs unwrap, sitting up next to her as she lightly slapped his shoulder. "What was that for?" She yelled out, smiling despite herself.

"Just trying to keep your mind off things!" He replied grinning. "Come on! Let's have a little fun, do something! All right?"

"Well... Like what?"

"Well..." J.B. said as he took a moment to think. "I know!" He said jumping up. "Let's go ice skating, the rink's open to everyone on weekends!"

"Well..." Serenity began, turning away timidly. "I'm not so sure..."

"Ah, come on! What's there to doubt?"

"It's just... I... I can't skate..." Serenity said, blushing as she rubbed her hand into the grass.

"Oh, that's the problem? No big deal!" J.B. replied grinning. "I'll just have to teach you!"

"But--"

"No buts! Trust me!" He said, holding his hand out as he grinned.

"Well... Okay." She replied taking his hand so he could pull her up.

0---0

The Duel Academy Gymnasium was full of several small gyms set up for different sports, volleyball, swimming, basketball, baseball, tennis, hockey and ice-skating. Each sport had it's own club that gathered in the gyms after school, the pride of the school being it's figure skating team which had won several prizes and trophies. Therefore the only times non-club members were permitted use of the rink was during the weekends, the weekdays were always set aside for whenever anyone in the skate club wanted to use it in addition to their normal practices.

J.B. had already laced up his skates and had gone onto the ice, a few other students aimlessly skating about as he did a few lazy circles. "Come on Serenity, it'll be all right!" He called out, skating over to the entrance to the rink, where Serenity stood, looking nervously at the ice.

"But I really don't--"

"Give it a try!" J.B. insisted as he tapped his nose. "I ain't gonna let you fall!"

Serenity nodded once, gingerly making her way out onto the ice. She slowly pushed herself along, using small pushes to move herself forwards before one leg slipped, shooting away from the other, her balance lost as she began to fall. She yelped out, preparing to meet the ice as two hands grabbed under her arms, halting her fall. "See! Told ya I wouldn't let you fall!" J.B. said. "Now come on, let's give it another go!" He added, propping her back up to her skates, doing a lazy circle before stopping in front of his friend. "Take my hands." He said, holding both out.

"All right..." Serenity replied, putting her hands in his, holding on tightly.

"OK, now no more baby steps! Give yourself a good push and just go!" He said, starting to skate backwards, pulling on Serenity's arms. At first it started slow but J.B. quickly worked it up to a decent pace, leading his friend about the rink as her movements became surer.

0---0

"What a drab day..." Rosetta Endchild said as they looked over the rink. "Seems the rabble has claimed it for the day."

"Well it is Saturday you know." Tanya said.

Tanya was Rosetta's roommate and friend, being of similar social standings. Both were in the skate club with Rosetta being the unofficial Queen of the Rink, the school's best skater by far. Both had changed out of their normal school uniforms for their club uniforms, leotards coloured blue to symbolize their dorm as well as white. The uniforms covered their arms, but left their legs bare save the skates upon their feet. Both wore a skirt about their waist that came down to their mid-thighs and had the Duel Academy logo on their chests.

"Yes, it's true but one would think we could get them their own, smaller, rink." Rosetta added as she looked about the rink. Then her eyes shot wide open. "Oh my, who is that there?"

"Where?" Tanya asked.

"That male Slifer, with the long haired girl, who is he?"

"Hmm... Oh, I know who he is, in one of my classes, everyone calls him J.B., last name is Jennings. Everyone's been talking about him. Seems he plays Blue Eyes White Dragons, and rumour is he beat your brother in a duel."

"J.B." Rosetta repeated, smiling softly. "A handsome fellow... Too handsome for such a low ranked dorm..." Tanya just sighed and shook her head.

"Good Lord, you're insatiable! I mean you just broke up with Dominic after you got him in the sack!"

"Who's Dominic...?" Rosetta asked hazily as she watched J.B. lead Serenity around. "I'm more interested in getting that guy... Once I do something about the tramp..."

Tanya just shook her head and accepted the fact that her friend was doomed to fall in love every second week. The fact that having J.B. on her arm would annoy her brother was just icing on the cake. "At least keep him around longer than the last couple guys you had. Hey! Where are you going?" She called out as Rosetta walked off to the locker room.

"I need to put of something a little more... Becoming, don't you agree?"

0---0

"That's right, one-two, one-two!" J.B. said as he went along a little faster. Serenity kept paced, a nervous look still on her face. "You're doing good!"

"Well, not really... I mean..." She began only to stop as her friend suddenly let go of her hands. She gasped slightly as he started to skate away. "No! Wait! I can't--"

"Sure you can!" He called back as he skated further away, Serenity increasing her own speed to catch up with her friend, wondering why he would leave her to fall.

"No! Wait! Come back!" She called out, willing herself faster as the two turned in a wide arc, crossing half the rink before J.B. finally slowed down, allowing her to catch up, the brown haired girl clutching his blazer as he chuckled playfully. "Why did you do that?" She shouted out. "What if I fell?"

"Oh, I dunno. I mean you only chased me across half the rink without falling." J.B. replied grinning.

"I... Did?" Serenity replied blushing.

"Yup! You were so fixed on chasing me you forgot you couldn't skate and you skated!" He replied grinning. "And now that you forgot you can't skate you skate all you want!"

"I did... I really did!" Serenity replied giggling slightly. "It's just, well I never really thought..."

"I said I'd teach you, right? Ready to go about some more?"

"Yeah!" She said giggling as a new figure stepped onto the ice.

Rosetta skated out onto the ice, a number of the rink's occupants taking notice, not only of her stature within the academy but her clothing as well.

One of the perks of being with the skate club was you could order your own custom leotards, the catch being you only wore them on your free time, not during club meetings or competitions. Over time these restrictions were relaxed, allowing personal leotards to be worn during club meetings as well provided the main colour was the same as their dorm, although only school uniforms were allowed for competitions.

Compared to the school uniform Rosetta's custom leotard left both arms and legs uncovered, as well as being much higher cut on the hips leading to a French bikini style bottom. The skirt not only barley reached her tights they were all but transparent as well. The shoulders were bare as well as a portion of her back. The whole ensemble was white with blue trimmings and near transparent blue section that ran from the top of her chest, down between her breasts and down to just past her bellybutton.

Grinning Rosetta looked about for her prey, seeing him still skating with the girl from before. 'No matter.' She thought. 'I'll steal his attention first, then separate him from that little tramp.' She smirked in a smug manner as she began a simple routine.

Serenity looked over to see the beautiful black haired girl dance about the ice, a feeling of envy welling up as she watched how effortlessly she moved.

"Yeah, she's good, but pay attention!" J.B. said as he skated in front of her. "Let's just have fun! She's probably here for that as well!" He added, Serenity smiling slightly as the envy was forgotten.

"Yeah, you're right!" She replied as they continued, J.B. making a sharper turn, causing Serenity to yelp as she turned to give chase, adjusting to a brief moment of instability.

Rosetta finished her simple routine and smiled as she turned to look at the adoring face of her soon-to-be love.

Then she frowned as he playfully led that tramp across the other side of the rink like a lost puppy. Well then, there was always the more direct approach. Smirking in a feral manner she skated off, rushing towards the unsuspecting girl. She grinned as she expertly dashed directly in front of her, causing her to yelp and flail wildly as she tried to maintain her balance. She smiled, preparing to watch her fall.

Only to watch J.B. slide in on his knees, catching the tramp before she hit the ground. "You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just a little startled is all." She replied as they both got up on their feet.

J.B. nodded as he turned to face Rosetta, the Obelisk Girl awaiting his admittance of her superiority. "What did ya do that for?" He shouted out.

Rosetta frowned at this less than enthusiastic reply. "Oh, I'm sorry... I guess I didn't see her..." She mocked, smirking at the girl, literally look down at her.

"You might want to get glasses then." J.B. replied, causing Serenity to giggle slightly.

Rosetta's jaw fell open. She could forgive the gentleman, after all he obviously hadn't figured out her intentions and therefore didn't know the pleasure in store for him. And he was cute. The tramp on the other hand had laughed at her.

No one laughed at her, even her brother, annoying as he was, knew better. "Quit laughing you little tramp!" Rosetta spat out, causing the brown haired girl to gasp.

"What did you call me?" Serenity replied, glaring at the taller woman.

"Oh dear, maybe you should get your hearing checked?" Rosetta mocked, Serenity moving towards her as J.B. put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not worth it Sunshine." He said quietly, causing Rosetta's eye to twitch. He already had a nickname for the tramp?

"Of course it's not. She'd likely fall on her bottom, if she even has one." Rosetta continued. "Of course I suppose if you want to 'start something' as they say, we could always duel right here, defeating a Slifer should be at least amusing."

0---0

There was no duelling allowed inside the rink, it disrupted the skaters who simply wished to skate as well as being dangerous to the players when they got hit with the attacks and slipped on the ice.

Not that it mattered as everyone quickly exchanged skates for shoes and stepped outside, eager to watch the match between the Slifer and the Queen of the Rink, still in her leotard.

"Let's Duel!" The two girls shouted out as they activated their disks.

Serenity: 4000

Rosetta: 4000

"Now, I will begin." Rosetta said as she drew a card. "And I summon Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode." She announced, summoning a kimono clad woman to the field, wielding a wicked blade. (4/1600/800) "Then I place a card face down and end my turn."

"My move then!" Serenity said as she drew. "And I play Polymerization!"

'Wow, she's not wasting time.' J.B. thought to himself as a winged green warrior and a woman in a red bodysuit rose to Serenity's field. 'She must be really upset by... whoever that is.'

"Now I can fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Serenity called out as the two warriors turned into swirling masses, melting into one another as they formed the one-winged, dragon-armed warrior. (6/2100/1200) "Now attack! Eternal Flame of the Hero!" She called out the warrior aiming it's dragon-arm, spewing flames at the warrior, burning her to a cinder.

Serenity: 4000

Rosetta: 3500

"And there's more!" Serenity added. "Whenever Flame Wingman destroys a monster that monster's attack points are deducted from your life points!"

Serenity: 4000

Rosetta: 1900

"Not bad little wench, but I activate **Michizure! And now that my monster is destroyed I can take yours out with it!" Rosetta shouted out as the Wingman shuddered a bit before shattering.**

**"My Wingman!" Serenity shouted out as Rosetta drew a card.**

**"And now it's my turn! I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" Rosetta called out, a long haired woman with chestnut brown hair rising to the field, wearing a red bodysuit with a white half-skirt and a matching headband that was pulled down to cover an eye. (4/1200/1600) "And when this card attacks you directly her attack is boosted by five hundred. Now attack Etoile, attack with Rhythmic Kick!" (4/1200/1600-4/1700/1600) She shouted out, the woman doing a couple odd flips before kicking Serenity in the chest, forcing her to stumble backwards before the monster returned to her normal attack. (4/1700/1600-4/1200/1600)**

Serenity: 2300

Rosetta: 1900

"My move then!" Serenity called out as she drew a card. "And I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" She called out, the blue warrior rising up to the field. (3/800/1200) "And when I have no other cards out when I summon him I can draw two cards!" She added, drawing. "Now, Elemental Hero Bubbleman attack!"

"What?" Rosetta shouted out as the Hero rushed her monster. "What is this? Your monster is far too weak!"

"Not for long! I play Bubble Illusion!" Serenity called out. "Now I can play a trap card from my hand! And I choose Kunai With Chain to increase my monster's attack by five hundred!" She called out as the chained boomerang appeared in her monster's hands. (3/800/1200-3/1300/1200) The hero swung it's blade about, cutting it's foe in half.

Serenity: 2300

Rosetta: 1800

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Serenity added as Rosetta drew.

"Very well then! I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!" She called out, a female monster clad in both light and dark purple rising up, skates on her feet as well as a large blade attached to each arm. (4/1400/1500) "Now attack, with Accel Slicer!" She called out, her monster skating across to Bubbleman as she swung her arm blades, slicing the hero in two.

Serenity: 2200

Rosetta: 1800

"Now I activate Hero Signal!" Serenity called out, using her face down card. "Now I can summon an Elemental Hero from my deck, so I choose the Elemental Hero Sparkman!" She called out as the blue and yellow clad hero rose to the field. (4/1600/1400)

"Very well then. I place a card face down and end my turn." Rosetta said as she set her card down, Serenity drawing a new one.

"I'll place my own card face down, and now I'll attack with Sparkman! Shining Surge Flash!" As her monster prepared to attack Rosetta flipped a card up.

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack! Now your attack is cancelled!" She said, the electric blast impacting a barrier. "And now I move!" She added as she drew a card. "And I play Monster Reborn, to revive Etoile Cyber!" She called out, the longhaired monster rising up again. (4/1200/1600) "And now I activate Polymerization! To combine my monsters!" She called out, two monsters hooking arms as they slowly spun around in a circle, the two women melding together until they became one monster.

She wore purple and red, skates on her feet and a visor on her face. She spun around on her skates before posing, her hands on her hips. "Meet Cyber Blader!" Rosetta called out. (7/2100/800) "Now attack, with Skate Slasher!" Rosetta called out as the monster charged the hero.

"Not yet! I activate Hero Barrier!" Serenity called out, a barrier stopping the opposing monster. "This lets me negate an attack as long as an Elemental Hero is out!"

"Very well then, little tramp. I end my turn here." Rosetta said as Serenity glared, drawing a card.

"I play Skyscraper!" She called out, massive buildings rising up from the ground, Rosetta looking about nervously as the field spell finished transforming the field. "And now all my Elemental Heroes gain an attack boost of one thousand, as long as they attack a monster with a higher attack! So Sparkman, attack with Shining Surge Flash!" Serenity called out as Sparkman was empowered (4/1600/1400-4/2600/1400) sending a blast of electricity out at the opposing monster. The electric current coursed over the monster, causing her to scream and fall to her knees, but still intact.

Serenity: 2200

Rosetta: 1300

"But... Why is it still there?" Serenity asked as the monster stood up again.

"Oh, that?" Rosetta said coyly as she drew a card. "My monster has several special abilities. One of them is as long as only one monster is on your field Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed in battle! And now I'll use her second ability, by first activating the Shallow Grave which forces us both to summon a monster from our respective graveyards in face down defense mode!" She said as a face down monster rose to each field. "And now that you have two monsters my Cyber Blader doubles it's attack power!"

"What?" Serenity shouted out as the monster's attack rose. (7/2100/800-7/4200/800)

"Attack my Cyber Blader, with Skate Slasher!" Rosetta called out as her monster charged, kicking out with it's skate blade, cutting the electric warrior in two.

Serenity: 600

Rosetta: 1300

Rosetta laughed out loud as Serenity watched her life points drop, as her monster's attack went down as well. (7/4200/800-7/2100/800) "Your move, little tramp!"

Serenity drew her card and nodded to herself. "I flip summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" She called out, her monster rising back to the field. (3/800/1200) "And now I can draw two cards, since he's the only card I have out!" She said, drawing a pair of cards. "Now I play Bubble Blaster! This will boost my Bubbleman's attack by eight hundred!" A large bazooka like weapon appeared in Bubbleman's hands. (3/800/1200-3/1600/1200) "Now attack her face down monster with Bubble Shot!" She called out, Bubbleman sending a blast of water at the facedown card, blowing apart the hidden monster, Beautiful Headhuntress. (4/1600/800)

"Too bad you've left yourself open!" Rosetta replied as she drew. "Attack that monster with Skate Slasher!" She called out, her monster rushing with a wide arc kick, slashing at Bubbleman who blocked with his Blaster, the weapon being cut in half.

"And thanks to my Blaster, I lose no life points, just my equipment card!" Serenity replied as her Bubbleman brushed it's now free hands. (3/1600/1200-3/800/1200)

"Not that it matters." Rosetta said as she shrugged. "Your monster can't destroy mine, and if you summon another monster Cyber Blader will double it's attack. How do you think you can win, tramp?" She taunted as Serenity drew.

"I'll start with this, Fusion Recovery! This will let me add Polymerization and Burstinatrix back to my hand!" Serenity began, taking her two cards. "Next I play The Warrior Returning Alive to add Sparkman into my hand as well!" She added, pulling another card out from her graveyard. "And now I'll play Polymerization, to combine Sparkman with the Elemental Hero Clayman from my hand!" She called out, the blue and yellow monster rising to the field as a massive blocky monster joined him. Thunder crashed as lightning struck the two monsters, an explosion of power going off as the two monsters vanished.

Standing in their place was a massive yellow and purple figure with a white helm, twitching as electricity ran across it's massive body. The new hero growled slightly before letting off a roar. "This is the Elemental Hero... Thunder Giant!" Serenity announced as a bolt of lightning struck, illuminating the hero. (6/2400/1500)

"Yes, yes, your Thunder-Thing is very impressive." Rosetta said as she yawned. "But since it's out with Bubble-Boy my monster's attack is now doubled, beyond what your little field card can boost those lame heroes to." She mocked, looking at her nails as her monster was empowered. (7/2100/800-7/4200/800)

"Maybe, but I can activate my Hero's special ability!" Serenity called out, discarding a card. "By discarding one card from my hand I can use the Thunder Giant's ability to destroy a monster with an original attack lower than Thunder Giant's attack!"

"Rather useless, don't you agree?" Rosetta said as the hero pointed a finger to the sky, clouds overhead filling with lightning. "My monster is the one with the higher attack. So it's pointless to assume you can win, tramp." She sneered as thunder crashed down into her monster. Her sneer vanished as her monster shattered apart, Rosetta's jaw dropping. "But, but... My monster's attack was higher!"

"Maybe, but you didn't listen!" Serenity replied. "If your monster's ORIGINAL attack was lower, not it's current then I can destroy it! Your monster's original attack was twenty-one hundred, lower than my Thunder Giant's twenty-four hundred! So your monster is gone!"

"No..." Rosetta gasped as lightning surged through the body of the massive warrior.

"Now attack Thunder Giant, with Electric Fury!" Serenity called out as the hero rose it's arms over it's head, gathering it's power before sending a blast of thunder out at Rosetta, causing the Queen of the Rink to fall to scream out, falling to her knees.

Serenity: 600

Rosetta: 0

"No... She was a Slifer tramp... Just a little, pathetic tramp..." Rosetta muttered as she fell down onto her side. "How...?"

Serenity simply sighed as she shook her head. "You all right?" J.B. asked as he walked up.

"Yeah... I'm OK now... But I wonder why she was picking on me like that?" She replied.

"I have no idea... Come on, let's go, I think we can forget about skating today." J.B. said as Serenity nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. Hey, J.B..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... For teaching me to skate. It was a lot of fun."

"Hey, it was fun teaching you!"

0---0

"J.B..." Serenity said as the two walked back to the dorms.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough... You've helped me ever since we met... And you saved my life... I just wish I could do something in return..."

"Well there is one thing..." He replied, turning to face her.

"What?"

"Smile. You have a beautiful smile!" He replied as she blushed slightly, her mouth turning up into a smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said, laughing a bit as her smile grew.

Soon she laughed as well, her laughs joining with his as they continued to the dorms, the sun shining overhead.


	14. Crouching Whale, Swimming Dragon

Shout Outs...

Tyjet: What can you say; some people just have too high an opinion of themselves, and not enough of others.

lightningstrxu: Well the Tourney isn't for awhile yet, but it does look good, huh?

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Thunder Giant Equals Pwned. Simple.

Psycho King: And you, my friend, are a gentleman, a scholar, and a fine judge of women.

Elemental Dragon Lighting: I am aware of them, but for now I'll stick with what I've got.

noone: That is how it works in the show, but for this Thunder Giant I'm using his actual and real card effect.

0---0

September soon passed, and in it's place came October. Students walked about the school grounds until they reached their destinations. Others simply ambled about.

Some went swimming.

Southeast of the Obelisk Dorms was Bala Bala Lake. It was a clear lake that was good for both fishing and swimming, with an area set aside solely for swimming, namely the northwest side of the lake. The other two noted swimming spots was the hard to get at south east side of the lake, where a couple of students could get into things not typically allowed on school grounds and north of the island's inactive volcano, where a series of hot springs were open to anyone who wished to use them.

Being it was a lazy, yet still warm, Saturday afternoon J.B. had decided to go to the swimming zone and enjoy a day out on the lake. He had invited Gonda and Serenity as well to join him. They in turn told Brock of their plans, who in turn told the Clairheart siblings, who was overheard by Maria Lu Sept, who simply declared it to be a good day to swim to damn near everyone.

Soon one student's desire to swim became the desire of many as over forty of the islands students traveled to the lake. J.B. in his simple white trunks with red trimmings planted a large umbrella into a part of the lake's beach before rolling out a towel. Gonda in a multicoloured pair of trunks and a Hawaiian shirt set the basket of food down as he openly gawked at all the bikini wearers on the beach. Serenity, wearing a conservative yet attractive one-piece pink suit applied waterproof lotion to her exposed skin before passing the bottle to J.B.

Brock sat a ways off down the beach on a beach chair, pencil and sketchbook in hand as he drew the lake, his own grey trunks covering him. The Clairheart siblings, Allie in a one-piece green and black suit and Alyssa in a two-piece white French bikini strolled down the beach, Allie sending a glare at a gawking clown as they went by.

Maria Lu Sept wore her French cut two-piece coloured red, white and blue in a manner similar to the French flag. Rosetta had opted to leave the 'rabble' to it's own devices, but her red-haired companion, Tanya, was present, showing up in a blue two-piece.

"OK, we've got lotions put on, towels laid out, a basket full of food and a lake full of water!" J.B. said as he stood up. "We are so set! Ready to swim?"

"Yeah!" Serenity replied, standing up as well.

"I think I'll enjoy the view." Gonda said as his friends rolled their eyes, a pair of blonde beauties walking by on the beach.

"Yeah... You do that..." J.B. said as he and Serenity walked towards the water. J.B. grinned slightly before rushing forwards. "Race ya!" He called out.

"Cheater!" Serenity called back as the two ran into the water, wading out to waist deep water. As soon as she had caught up to J.B. she dipped her hands into the water, using them to splash water at her friend.

"Hey!" He shouted back, dipping his arms down to return fire, or water in this case, splashing water at her as well.

0---0

Meanwhile, back at the shore Gonda merely shook his head at his friends antics, letting his eyes wander over to whichever girl was giving a good view. "Just can't keep your eyes to yourself, can you?" He heard a voice beside him say, making him turn his head to look up at Allie.

"Oh... Uh, hey there! Just enjoying the view!" He replied, chuckling slightly. "You're looking good yourself!"

Allie just sighed and shook her head, sitting down next to the clown. "Whatever." She muttered.

Gonda just shook his head before looking down the beach, his eyes opening wide. "Oh wow... Does that even qualify as a bathing suit?" He asked idly as Allie slugged his shoulder before looking herself. Then she too openly gawked.

Despite any claims to the contrary Allie liked guys. She did not 'swing for the other team' as it were, it's just she never found any real desirable guys. That said she had to admire the girl walking down the beach.

Her body was a tanned bronze and shone with some form of lotion with a perfect hourglass figure, and enough 'talent' to rival her sister. The girl also seemed to have no or little modesty as she wore a tiny bikini top with a matching thong bottom causing the stares of every male, and more than a few females, to be directed at her. The only other notable thing was the duel disk strapped to her arm. She had to shake her head a couple times to stop staring.

"Owwie..." Gonda whined as he sat up. "That wasn't nice!" He shouted out as J.B. and Serenity walked out of the water, J.B. looking at the tanned girl for a moment as Serenity merely blushed at the thought of wearing such a tiny outfit.

"Who in the hell is that?" J.B. asked as the two joined Allie and Gonda. "And is she allowed to wear that?"

"Well, she's not naked... Sorta." Gonda said as he rubbed his head. "It doesn't count as naked I don't think..."

"Shut up pervert." Allie growled out.

"Yes Ma'am!" Gonda replied, waving his hands.

"Really..." Allie growled out as she shook her head.

"Excuse me..." A new voice said as everyone present turned his or her head. Standing in front of them was the tanned girl, one arm behind her back as she thoughtfully tapped her chin. "I'm sorry, I was wondering... You is that boy with Blue Eyes, yes?"

"Ummm... Yes, I am..." J.B. replied.

"Oh is so nice to be meeting you!" The girl said, clapping her hands excitingly. "You sound like a tough to win duellist!"

"Tough to win... Don't you mean 'tough to beat'?" Gonda asked.

"Hmm... Oh, yes I do!" The girl said, giggling slightly. "Is sorry, my speaking not so good! Oh, yes, my name is Kemah! I am from Hawaii!"

"Well, I'm J.B. And this is Gonda, Serenity and Allie."

"Hey there!" Gonda.

"Nice to meet you." Serenity.

"Hi." Allie.

"Hello! Is so nice meeting you all!" Kemah said excitingly.

"How can you wear that?" Allie blurted out, looking over the girl's suit.

"This? Is not big deal." Kemah replied. "Back in home where I come from there is a beach I go to, no need to wear anything at all."

"A nudist beach...?" Gonda said, his head lifting up as his imagination engaged. Allie frowned slightly before slapping the clown.

"I couldn't wear that." Serenity said as she shook her head. "It'd be too embarrassing..."

"Yeah, I know." Allie added.

"Why be embarrassed?" Kemah asked. "You is all nice looking girls, why not be proud?"

"Proud is one thing, but that is way to much... or little..." Allie said pointing at Kemah's outfit.

"I like it..." Kemah said as she smiled. "Maybe we make bet? I want to duel him anyway." Kemah said, pointing to J.B. "I win I buy you too nice suits like mine!"

"Uhh... I'm always up for a good duel..." J.B. began. "But I can't make bets for other people!"

"Oh... Well... No say they have to wear them to beach, I just buy them."

0---0

"This is the oddest duel I've been in yet..." J.B. said as he adjusted his disk as Kemah stood across from him, Allie, Gonda and Serenity sitting to the side as other students gathered to watch the duel. The two girls had agreed to the conditions, being reassured that they didn't have to wear them to the beach if they didn't want to. That being the case the two duellists readied their disks.

"Let's duel!" They cried out in unison, drawing five cards each.

Kemah: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"OK, I'll start it off!" J.B. called out as he drew. 'Oh yeah... Great hand J.B... Work with what you've got though...' "I summon Troop Dragon, in defense mode!" He called out, the humanoid dragon rising up to the field, kneeling on the soft sand. (2/700/800)

"I move now!" Kemah shouted out as she drew her own card. "I play the field spell A Legendary Ocean!" She called out, water rising up from the lake, covering their legs up to their knees, the crowd backing away as the humanoid dragon stood up, shield still bared to defend it's master. "This card boost all water by two hundred! And reduce those same water stars by one! Is good, yes?"

"Water... Water monsters?" J.B. asked.

"Yes, is what I said!"

"She's cute as hell..." Gonda said. "But she really needs a dictionary. Or at least a thesaurus."

"Now I summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness, in attacking mode!" Kemah called out, as a giant killer whale with a platform on it's back rose to the field, off to one side in a deeper part of the lake. (5/2100/1200-4/2300/1400) "Now attack! Orca Cannon!" She shouted out as a cannon deployed from the back of the whale. A loud bang sounded as the cannon fired, a shell being launched into the dragon, blowing it apart.

"I might lose one dragon, but thanks to it's effect I can summon a second in it's place!" J.B. called out as a second Troop Dragon rose to his field. (2/700/800) "Now it's my move!" J.B. called out as he drew a card. "I'll place a card face down, then I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" He added, his mask wearing dragon rising to the field. (3/1400/1100) 'Now I can summon my Blue Eyes next turn, both of the monsters I have out will replace themselves, and Draining Shield will negate one of her attacks. Just need to wait...'

"My draw!" Kemah called out as she drew a card. "And I summon Cannonball Spear Shellfish, in attacking mode!" She called out as a monster with a pointed shell rose to the field. (2/1000/1000-1/1200-1200) "And now I use Orca ability, to sacrifice my Shellfish! This is to destroy a spell or trap!"

"You mean it allows you to destroy a spell or trap." J.B. corrected.

"Yes, is what I said!" Kemah said, nodding as the Orca picked the shellfish up with it's crane, loading it into it's cannon before firing it off, flying through the air and into J.B.'s trap card, shattering it. "Now I play St-oop De-fen-se!" She added in a sing-song voice, Troop Dragon lowing it's shield and raising it's sword. "This make Troop Dragon not be defending! Now attack! Orca Cannon!" She called out as the whale fired, it's shell launching into the small humanoid dragon, shattering it.

Kemah: 4000

J.B.: 2400

"Ouch..." J.B. said. "Harsh. Good thing my third Troop Dragon pops up though!" He added, another dragon rising up from his deck. (2/700/800) "Now, I draw!" J.B. called out. "And I sacrifice Troop Dragon and Masked Dragon to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, the water in front of him exploding as the great dragon rose up, flapping it's powerful wings to stay aloft over the waves of the lake. (8/3000/2500) "Now attack! With White Lightning!" J.B. called out as the great Dragon Gathered it's energies, sending a blast of power at the opposing fortress carrying whale, annihilating it.

Kemah: 3300

J.B.: 2400

"Nice one JB.!" Gonda called out.

"He's doing good now, but remember..." Allie began. "Kemah can get a water monster out much easier than he can get his dragons out at the moment. He has to keep Blue Eyes out, or he might end up being swarmed."

"I'll place one treat face down, and pass it off to you." J.B. said, finishing up his turn.

"Is my move then!" Kemah called out as she drew. 'Oh no! Is wrong card...' She thought to herself. 'Be good if I got Orca back, but for now...' "I summon Torpedo Fish in defending mode!" She called out, a small fish creature rising to her field. (3/1000/1000-2/1200/1200) "Is all I can do..."

"My move then!" J.B. said as he drew. "And I activate my face down card! Dragon's Rage! Now all my dragon monster can do damage when they attack defense monsters, equal to the difference between my attack and your defense! Now attack! With White Lightning!" "J.B. called out as his massive dragon drew it's power into it's mouth, firing a massive blast that decimated the defending fish.

Kemah: 1500

J.B.: 2400

"Next I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

"That no so good!" Kemah said as she drew her own card. "Now I be playing Cost it Down!"

"Cost it... Cost Down?" J.B. asked.

"Yes! Is card, Cost it Down!" She repeated. "I discard one card, and now my monster stars go down by two! Now I may summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus! In attacking mode!" She added as massive serpent rose from the lake, it's scowling face glaring at the hovering dragon. (7/2600/1500-4/2800/1700) "And now I sacrifice it!"

"All that work, just to tribute it?" J.B. asked as the serpent sank under the waves.

"Oh yes! Because now I can be special summon the Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus! Attacking mode!" Kemah called out as a serpent, more massive than the last rose from the waters, twins heads glaring at the dragon as it's claws swung at the air, roaring as it hit the field. (8/2900/1600-7/3100-1800)

"That thing is huge!" Serenity shouted out. "How is he going to beat that thing?"

"Talk about a big fish in a small pond..." Gonda added.

"Now I be using special ability!" Kemah added as her field card shattered apart. "By offering Umi, or a card like Legendary Ocean that is treated like Umi, I may destroy all cards on field and held in hand, except Ocean Lord!" She called out as the water receded, J.B. discarding his hand as his dragon shattered apart as the serpent roared, even as it lost attack power while swimming in the shallow water. (7/3100/1800-8/2900-1600) "I have you beat good now!"

"Thong, here I come..." Allie said pitifully.

"I'm not done yet!" J.B. called out as his face down monster shattered apart. "You see my face down card was a little guy named Winged Kuriboh, and on the turn he's destroyed I take zero damage!"

"Oh, is phooey!" Kemah said, pouting cutely as she snapped her fingers, her monster roaring in frustration.

"He dodged a bullet again!" Gonda said as he shook his head. "I gotta admit, that seems to be some kinda trademark, stopping an opponent's winning move. Richard's Shinato, Allie's Archer, now this! It's kinda amazing!" He scratched at his head for a moment. "Although I have to admit, it wouldn't be a bad thing if he lost, since you two would get an outfit like that." He blurted out before the two girls slammed their fists into the back of his head. "Ow-chi-wa-waas..."

"My turn now!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And now I play the spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck!" He called out, drawing his pair of cards. "And now I summon Kaibaman in attack mode!" He called out, his masked warrior monster leaping onto the field.

"Hoo-rah!" It shouted out, pointing to the sky. (3/200/700)

"No understand." Kemah said. "Is too-too weak. Get crushed easy, yes?"

"Yeah... If he stuck around that is. I'm tributing him for this!" J.B. said, flashing a card. "Enemy Controller!"

"Heh?" Kemah said as her opponent's monster dissolved.

"Now this card has two effects. I can force your card to switch battle modes, or I can offer one of my monsters to take one of yours! And that's exactly what I'm doing!" He called out as the Serpent swam across to J.B.'s side of the field. "Now attack Neo Daedalus, with Ocean Deep Blast!" He called out, the massive serpent rearing their heads back before sending twins blasts of water at the Hawaiian girl, knocking her off her feet. "And that's game!"

Kemah: 0

J.B.: 2400

"Oiy, yoi..." Kemah said as she stood up again. "Is bad, not get cards I need. But I have much fun anyway!"

"I think you mean 'I had a lot of fun anyway', and so did I!" J.B. said as he walked over to the girl, Serenity, Gonda and Allie joining them. "It's too bad that it was such a short match, I kinda wanted a longer one!"

"I did too." Kemah said as well. "Is much fun, even if short though! Now shall we go?" She asked being met with a round of 'huhs'. "To get swimming suits like mine!"

"But you said--" Allie began as Kemah cut her off, grabbing the wrists of the other two girls.

"I buy them anyway! Duelling make me very happy! So I buy to celebrate too good duel!" She said as she pulled the two girls along.

"Guess some people just don't take no for an answer..." J.B. said as Gonda nodded.

"You two come too!" Kemah called out. "See too-too cute girls!"

"Did she mean see two girls that are too cute, or..." Gonda started.

"I have no idea..." J.B. replied.

0---0

Despite every polite excuse they came up with Serenity and Allie still could not deny Kemah buying them swimsuits, remarkably skimpy or not.

Duel Academy had a shop in the main building where you could not only buy cards but also paper, pencils, books as well as odds and ends. In terms of clothing it held very little since the students could only wear their uniforms aside from the weekends although most students, mostly the highly ranked Obelisk Blues, wore their uniforms anyway on weekends to display their rank. You could still buy some basic pants and underwear, shirts, socks and bras. In the winter they offered heavier coats, although the region the Academy was in was warm even in winter, only getting a few days snow at best. They did offer a decent selection of bathing suits however, not to the extent a shop off island might have, but a decent one for those who wanted to swim in the lake or pool.

So Gonda and J.B. sat outside the dressing rooms as Kemah quickly grabbed two suits with little cloth and brought them into the dressing room with the two girls. A few sounds came from inside the room as J.B. and Gonda waited. Soon enough Kemah exited the room, smiling warmly as she led the other two girls out. "Is ready! What do you think?" She asked excitedly, as Serenity and Allie looked anywhere but at the two boys. As promised Kemah had bought them both very revealing outfits.

Serenity was clad in a high on the hips thong bottom; proven beyond a doubt to be a thong as Kemah made her turn around once. The top half was enough to cover just under half of her breasts, covering everything that had to be legally covered in public company. The suit was coloured white on the left side and pink on the right.

Allie wore a thong bottom as well, proven as Kemah made her turn around as well, although hers were lower on the hips. Her top covered more, but pushed her breasts together to create a lot of cleavage, her outfit colour being tie-dyed greens. The reactions of both boys were simple.

Their jaws fell open.

"Holy hell..." Gonda said. "I knew Allie was hot but... Whoa..."

"Uhh... How does it feel... Serenity?" J.B. asked.

"It digs into my butt a bit..." She replied. "And it is kinda embarrassing... Do I look OK?"

"To be honest Sunshine... You look… Sexy..." J.B. replied.

"Sexy?" Serenity asked, blushing a deeper shade of crimson. She had been called adorable, cute and attractive, but no one had called her sexy before.

"Uhh... Yeah."

"We shall not speak of this... Right clown?" Allie said, hands on her hips, a blush still on her own face.

"Uhhh... Sure... You are going to keep it... Right?" Gonda replied.

"...Pervert..."

"You two look so good!" Kemah said as she left the shop. "Bye-Bye now! I go to swimming, yes!"

"So Serenity..." J.B. began. "Wanna call it a day, or...?"

"Actually... Do you think there might be a part of the beach where no one is around?" She asked shyly, rubbing a foot into the ground. "I don't want everyone to see but... I still want to try it out..."

"I'm sure there is..." J.B. began. "You going alone?"

"Well... I was hoping..." She began, rubbing her foot into the ground. "That you'd come with me..." She said, turning her face away again.

"Hey, I don't mind!" J.B. said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted to check ya know, since I figured..."

"Come on clown, we're going!" Allie said as she put on a robe, taking the clown by his shirt as she dragged him away.

"Hey! Where are we going to?" Gonda asked.

"Someplace." Came the reply.


	15. Commonly Powerful

Shout Outs...

Elemental Balance: I will keep it in mind, but my other idea for ending the match is something I wanted to save for later.

Infinite Freedom: Gee, why's that? LOL

Tyjet: I skipped his dreams at the end of the last chapter, many a group of thongs dancing to the theme of the nutcracker.

Psycho King: Need a hanky?

Dan-Chan Haru-San: Probably because they the used the same monster, Neo Daedalus.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Patience you. Some people... LOL And no, the girl's bikinis are NOT for sale.

noone: Yeah, you really think she's going to have a picture taken in that without a ton of arm twisting?

lightningstrxu: Sure, ignore the suspension of disbelief will ya? Kidding.

Elemental Dragon Lighting: Well I hope to make them better.

Guardian Master: I'll have to give them both a look over when I get the chance. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

emerald lady: I plan to, don't worry about that.

Grave: Me not going to tell you!

Emerald Illusion: I'll always consider an idea. And I'm glad Gonda is so popular.

Jdragon: Keep reading, he just might.

Infinite Freedom: To all those I say wait and see.

Ancient Gear Golem fan: I got a life ya know! That and every now and then I need to reboot my writing drive.

To everyone: Sorry this took so long, but sometimes I just need a break from writing.

0---0

"OK class, everyone is dismissed, please do pages sixty-six to sixty-nine for class tomorrow." Professor Falcon said as students gathered their things. "J.B. can you stay for a moment?" She asked as the student in question nodded, whispering something to Gonda before walking down to the teacher.

"You called?" J.B. asked.

"Ah, yes. Your essay for the last assignment, 'Commonly Powerful', intrigued me. I was a little surprised at the fact a student with such a rare monster as the Blue Eyes White Dragon would talk about the usefulness of common cards.

"Well..." J.B. began, rubbing the back of his head. "Rare cards are rare because they're powerful and all, but some commons can be powerful too, you just need to play them right."

"Agreed." Falcon said, nodding. "Which is why I'd like to set up a duel between you and another student."

0---0

"An official duel?" Serenity asked as she and J.B. walked down the halls of the Academy, going to the main doors to exit the building. "Against who?"

"A Terry Fond, Obelisk Blue guy. Don't know much more than that." J.B. said as the exited the school. "I was going to find Alyssa, figured she may have heard of him at least."

"That's a good idea." Serenity admitted, nodding slightly as they walked along the path. "She might have an idea of what he's got in his deck."

"That's what I figured. Falcon made this duel up for a reason. I kinda want to know why."

"Didn't you ask her?"

"I didn't get much of an answer, she said he might learn something."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yup."

0---0

It was nearly half an hour before the two had found Alyssa Clairheart, taking with her sister on a bench on route to the Ra Yellow dorms.

It should also be noted that the fastest thing in the universe is not light but news. News will always travel faster than you, no matter how fast you go. You could travel to a destination at the speed of light; news will have gone there at double that velocity. It's just the nature of the universe.

"Ah, Mister Jennings, good day to you!" Alyssa said as she the two approached, setting a book aside, standing up. "I heard you have a duel with Mister Fond coming up."

"Uhh... yeah... How did you know?" J.B. asked as he waved to Allie.

"News of big scheduled duels travels fast." Alyssa said. "Terry is a rather well known duellist with a deck full of rare cards, and you've been making a reputation here as well."

"I have a reputation?" J.B. asked as Allie just shook her head.

"Yeah, you do. And Terry's got one too; he uses a lot of rare and powerful cards in his deck. His father's pretty rich and keeps giving him the rarest ones he can get his hands on."

"Oh really?" J.B. said, rubbing his head. "He's not a jerk like Richard, is he?"

"Oh no, I'm acquainted with Terry myself." Alyssa said. "He's quite the gentleman, and a rather nice young man. He and Richard, however, do not get along."

"Oh, I see..." J.B. said. "Anyway, the duel is tomorrow at four if you want to come."

"Yes, yes, we know. Now run along." Alyssa replied. "You must prepare for your match right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Come on Serenity, let's go."

"Hmmm?" Serenity said before nodding. "Oh, right, let's go."

0---0

The following morning was the usual for J.B., Gonda and Serenity, meeting in the boys cafeteria, have breakfast and talk about the day to come.

"Man! We've got waffles this morning!" J.B. said, pouring syrup over his food as Serenity sat down, joining him and Gonda.

"Hey J.B.! Did you prepare for your duel today!" She asked.

"I'm always ready!" He replied, grinning. "I don't need to think about my moves when I keep dreaming of them!"

"Very funny." Serenity replied, shaking her head.

0---0

Classes flew by that day as the time for the duel came near. Soon after classes J.B. arrived at the duel arena with Serenity, Gonda and Brock in tow, Alyssa and Allie arriving soon after. At three fifty six J.B. walked to one end of the arena as Falcon stepped to the side and centre of the arena. Shortly afterwards a blue uniformed youth with a trimmed ponytail stepped up to the arena, duel disk at the ready as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well now, this seems to be an interesting situation we're in." The youth said as J.B. shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just here to play. Ready?"

"Of course. My deck is primed and ready for victory!"

"All right boys." Falcon said raising a hand. "This is an office Duel Academy match. Terry Fond versus James Jennings! Shuffle your decks and get ready to duel!"

Both duellists nodded, shuffling their decks before slipping them into their disks. Both players activated their duelling equipment before drawing five cards. "Let's duel!" They cried out in unison.

J.B.: 4000

Terry: 4000

"I shall begin." Terry said as he drew a card. "I'll Place two cards face down and summon Slate Warrior in attack mode!" He shouted out, calling forth a blue skinned monster with gold armour. (4/1900/400) "That ends my turn."

"And starts mine!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" He called out, a black winged humanoid dragon creature carrying a large axe rising to the field with a roar. (4/2000/1200) "Now, attack with Axe Slasher!" He called out, the dragon monster charging across to cleave the fiend in half.

J.B.: 4000

Terry: 3900

"Of course by destroying my monster you've activated it's effect, reducing your monster's attack by five hundred." Terry said, adjusting his glasses as the dragon knelt down. (4/2000/1200-4/1500/1200)

"Well, it don't matter too much." J.B. said. "Cause Dragonute swaps to defense mode after attacking. Next I'll slip a card face down and call it a turn."

"Well before that I activate both my face down cards, a pair of Reckless Greeds!" Terry announced, flipping up both his cards. "In exchange for my next two draw phases I can draw two cards. Of course since I activate both cards in the same turn I only skip two phases."

0---0

"Those cards are very rare..." Brock remarked. To his right were Serenity, Gonda, Allie and Alyssa.

"Indeed, but it is to be expected, considering how many rare cards he has." Alyssa added. "And using both on the same turn was wise, he gains for cards, but only skips two draws..."

0---0

"Now, my move, and I play Fiend Sanctuary, to summon a metal fiend token!" Terry called out, a metal token rising to his field. (1/0/0) "And next I sacrifice it to summon the Airknight Parshath! In attack mode!" He called out, a feather cover knight wielding a sword rising to the field. (5/1900/1400) "This is a unique monster, able to deal damage, even with your monsters in defense mode, so go my knight! Attack with Feather Blader!" The fairy monster raised it's sword before charging across the field, swinging it's sword in a wide arc, decapitating the dragon.

J.B.: 3300

Terry: 3900

"And that's not all." Terry added. "Whenever this monster deals damage I'm allowed to draw one card." Drawing a card he nodded to himself. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my go!" J.B. shouted out as he drew a card.

"And now I activate my next trap card, Sixth Sense!" Terry called out, a die rising to his field. "I have to choose two numbers from one to six. If I roll the number I called I can draw that many cards. If not I discard from my deck the number rolled. And I called five and six!" He called out as the dice was thrown out into the field.

0---0

"Amazing... He's drawing so many cards so early..." Allie commented as the die rolled to the centre of the field.

"Agreed." Brock replied, nodding. "And by choosing the two highest numbers he can draw more cards, but if he doesn't get his numbers he doesn't lose as many cards..."

0---0

Terry smiled a bit as the die came to a stop. "It's six, allowing me to draw six more cards."

"Good for you." J.B. said as he set a defense monster down. "I'll place a card in face down defense mode. That's all for now."

"Very well. My move." Terry said, taking a card from his hand. "Of course I can't draw this turn because of Reckless Greed, but given the size of my hand that isn't needed. I shall now play Infinite Cards, which means there is no longer a limit to how many cards we may hold at the end of a turn. Next I summon my own face down monster and a card in defense mode. And now, Airknight Parshath attack, Feather Blader!" The fairy monster raised it's sword up, charging across the field, J.B.'s card flipping over, revealing a brown furred creature with wings. It was quickly cut in two and destroyed.

"Opps, there goes Winged Kuriboh!" J.B. said. "Of course since it was destroyed I take no damage this turn, so you don't draw a card."

"An interesting move. For now I end my turn." Terry said as J.B. drew a card.

"Let's roll then!" J.B. called out. "And I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, the sapphire dragon rising to the field. (4/1900/1600) "Now attack his face down monster, with Sapphire Slasher!" The dragon roared out, charging across to slice the card in half, the monster card flipping over to reveal a half mask that shattered.

"You've destroyed my Mask of Darkness, and now I can take a trap card from my graveyard and add it to my hand, so I choose Reckless Greed!" Terry called out, retrieving his card. "And now that's done I activate Raigeki Break!" He added discarding a card from his hand. "Now I can destroy one card on your field, so now I choose to destroy Luster Dragon!"

0---0

"But, why didn't he use it before it attacked?" Serenity asked idly.

"Maybe he didn't need Mask of Darkness on his field after it was used." Alyssa remarked.

0---0

"Say goodbye to your monster!" Terry shouted out as lightning shot out towards the dragon from the top of the arena.

"Not quite! I activate The Dragon's Bead!" J.B. shouted out. "And by discarding one of my own cards I can negate the effect of a trap card that targets a dragon!" A green force shield arose around the sapphire dragon, blocking the thunder from striking.

"I see. It really doesn't matter, my rare cards will overcome anything you throw at me." Terry said, again adjusting his cards.

"Rare cards aren't everything you know." J.B. said as he looked across at his opponent.

"Oh? This coming from someone who plays the very rare Blue Eyes White Dragon." Terry responded.

"Don't get me wrong, rare cards are nice and all, but common cards can be powerful as well, if you know how to use them."

"So you say."

"So I do." J.B. said grinning. "And I got a feeling I'll win this duel with a common as dirt card as well."

"I doubt it. Continue with your turn." Terry said, crossing his arms.

"OK then. I'll place a card face down and end my turn." J.B. said as Terry drew a card.

"Very well. I can now draw since Reckless Greed's effect is now gone. And I now place three cards face down, then I play Black Pendant, to raise the attack of my Airknight by five hundred!" He called out, a necklace appearing around his monster's neck. (5/1900/1400-5/2400/1400) "Now attack! With Feather Blader!" Terry called out, the fairy monster charging across the field.

"Not quite! Now I activate Waboku! This card will let my monster survive, as well as preventing all damage done to me in battle!"

"Amusing. But futile." Terry remarked. "I'll now end my turn."

"Then I'll start mine!" J.B. said as he drew a card.

"And now I activate my face down card, Solemn Wishes! Now every time I draw cards I gain five hundred life points." Terry shouted out.

"Oh great..." J.B. said as Terry grinned.

"It gets better, I once more activate two Reckless Greeds in tandem!" Terry shouted out, his life points rising.

J.B.: 3300

Terry: 4900

"OK, that's fine." J.B. said. "I sacrifice Luster Dragon to summon the more powerful Kaiser Glider!" "J.B. shouted out, the sapphire dragon vanishing to make way for the massive bronze dragon. (6/2400/2200) "And when Kaiser Glider battles a monster with the same attack it isn't destroyed, so now attack Kaiser Glider! With Flash Glide Thunder!" The bronze monster roared as it rose up into the sky, diving down to slam into the fairy monster, shattering it apart.

"A good move, but it also destroys my Black Pendent, and because of that you lose five hundred life points." Terry remarked.

J.B.: 2800

Terry: 4900

"Maybe, but now I set a card face down, and end my turn." J.B. announced.

"Of course. Thanks to Reckless Greed I skip my draw phase, but I can play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards." Terry said, drawing his two cards. "And don't forget about Solemn Wishes, which will add to my life points."

J.B.: 2800

Terry: 5400

"Next, I set a monster face down and end my turn." Terry said as J.B. drew a card.

"OK then... I'll summon Kaiser Sea Horse in defense mode!" J.B. called out, the serpent warrior rising to kneel on the field. (4/1700/1650) "Next I'll place a card face down, and attack with Kaiser Glider! Attack with Flash Glide Thunder!" J.B. called out, the dragon diving down to the card that flipped up, revealing a small pink blob with an upside down face. The dragon slammed into it, but the monster bounced about, intact. "Huh?"

"This is my Marshmallon, a special monster that can't be destroyed in battle." Terry said, adjusting his glasses again. (3/300/500) "But that's not all, when it's attacked while face down, you take one thousand in damage."

J.B.: 1800

Terry: 5400

0---0

"Man... I've never seen J.B. on the ropes like this..." Gonda remarked. "He's over three thousand life points behind, and now Terry's got that weird little thing on his side that can't be destroyed."

"Indeed, things aren't looking good..." Brock said nodding.

"Come on guys!" Serenity called out. "He can do it! I know it!"

"Maybe... But I don't see how..." Brock said.

0---0

"Now once more I can't draw cards this turn, but it hardly matters." Terry said as he took a card from his hand. "I now play Spell Reproduction, sending two spell cards to my graveyard to retrieve Pot of Greed! Now I'll play it to draw two cards, as well as activate Solemn Wishes effect!"

J.B.: 1800

Terry: 5900

"And now I'll offer Marshmallon to summon a monster I just drew, the Enraged Muka Muka!" Terry announced, the pink blob vanishing, replaced by a massive crab-like beast, standing like a frog. (5/1200/600) "This is a powerful monster that gains four hundred attack and defense points for every card in my hand... And as I have eight cards in my hand, my beast gains thirty-two hundred attack and defense points!" (5/1200/600-5/4400/3800)

0---0

"Oh my god..." Serenity muttered.

"If this hits..." Brock muttered, letting the statement hang.

0---0

"Now attack! End this duel with Enraged Clash!" Terry called out as the massive beast sucked air into it's lungs before blowing a blast of green air at the dragon.

"Not quite!" Shouted out J.B. "I activate Rush Recklessly to boost my monster's attack by seven hundred!" He called out as he dragon was strengthened. (6/2400/2200-6/3100/2200) The poisonous air slammed into the dragon, shattering it regardless.

J.B.: 500

Terry: 5900

"You realize you're fighting a losing battle, right?" Terry asked, shaking his head.

"Maybe... But I'm having a blast, so what does it matter?" J.B. replied.

"Oh of course... First person I've met to enjoy losing..."

"I'm not enjoying losing, I'm enjoying the duel. So, anything else?"

"No, I'll end my turn here." Terry said as J.B. drew.

"Cool. Now I'll use my Sea Horse's special ability, letting me use it as two tributes for a light monster, like the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" J.B. called out, his serpent warrior vanishing as the massive White Dragon rose to the field. (8/3000/2500) "And now I play Megamorph! I can equip this card to my monster!" He said, rune appearing on the dragon's forehead. "And now my monster's attack will double to six thousand!" He called out, an aura of power appearing about his monster. (8/3000/2500-8/6000/2500)

"Impossible!" Terry called out as the dragon roared.

"Now attack Blue Eyes! With White Lightning!" J.B. called out, the dragon gathering it's energies before firing a blast of energy at the opposing monster, blowing it apart.

J.B.: 500

Terry: 4300

"Next I'll set a card face down and end my turn." J.B said as Terry nodded.

"Very well. I've taken some damage, but it doesn't matter, I can draw again." He said, taking his card. "And Solemn Wishes restores some of the damage."

J.B.: 500

Terry: 4800

"Next I summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode!" Terry called out, a small skeleton in dark robes with a scythe rising to his field. (3/300/200) "And like Marshmallon this card cannot be destroyed in battle. And for now I end my turn."

"My draw then." J.B. said, drawing a card. "And for now, I'll pass."

"And now it's my draw, and I gain even more life points from Solemn Wishes." Terry announced as he drew.

J.B.: 500

Terry: 5300

"Next I play Cost down to reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by two, by simply discarding a card. Now I shall sacrifice Spirit Reaper and summon the Ancient Gear Golem, in attack mode!" Terry called out, the zombie vanishing to make way for a huge crudely crafted humanoid machine with a large gear sticking out from it's shoulder. (8/3000/3000-6/3000/3000) "Next I activate the Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy your Megamorph." He said, a whirlwind shattering J.B.'s card, reducing the dragon's attack. (8/6000/2500-8/3000/2500) "And next I'll equip my monster with Big Bang Shot, which not only lets it do damage to defense monster but boosts my Ancient Gear Golem by four hundred!"

"Uh oh..." J.B. remarked as the Golem's attack rose. (6/3000/3000-6/3400/3000)

"And of course my monster prevents any spell or trap card from activating in battle. So now attack!" Terry called out. "Mechanical Melee!" The gears on the machine began to spin rapidly as it reared back it's fist, before swinging it out to slam into the great dragon, shattering it.

J.B.: 100

Terry: 5300

"You can surrender now you know, to save yourself being beaten." Terry said, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Nah." J.B. replied as he drew a card, the Golem's level returning to normal. (6/3400/3000-8/3400/3000) "Not my style! Besides, I'm having fun, aren't you?"

"I'm not interested in fun, I'm interested in tactics. If you were more concerned with that you might not be losing so badly."

"Hey, it's a game! Have fun with it! Course I do want to win, so let's go already!" J.B. said. "Now I play the Swords of Revealing Light!" He called out a trio or glowing swords appearing around Terry's field. "And thanks to this card I have three turns to get ready. Next I summon Kaibaman in attack mode!" He called out, the warrior monster rising to the field.

"Hoo-rah!" It called out. (3/200/700)

"Next I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I'll place both cards face down, and end my turn." J.B. said as Terry drew.

"Very well. I draw, and gain five hundred life points from Solemn Wishes."

J.B.: 100

Terry: 5800

"And I play De-Spell, to destroy your Swords card!" Terry said, playing his card.

"And I counter with Solemn Judgement!" J.B. called out, flipping one of his cards. And by paying half my life points I can counter your De-Spell card!"

J.B.: 50

Terry: 5800

"How... Annoying... I'll end my turn here."

"My draw then." J.B. said as he drew. "And now I activate my face down card, call of the Haunted! Now I can revive Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, his massive dragon rising to the field once more. (8/3000/2500) "Next I'll Summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode!" He announced, the multi-armed fairy rising to the field. (4/1400/1000) "Now I can take a ritual monster or spell from my deck, so I choose White Dragon Ritual. Next I'll set that card face down, and end my turn."

"My draw." Terry announced. "And I'll gain five hundred life points... and end my turn from there."

J.B.: 50

Terry: 6300

"My draw then." J.B. said, drawing his card. "Now I'll play Card of Sanctity, which will force both of us to draw until we have six cards."

"I already have six cards." Terry pointed out.

"Oh well, I don't have any now... which means I draw six cards." J.B. replied, drawing. "Next I active my face down White Dragon Ritual, offering Manju to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" He called out the fairy being replaced by the dragon-mounted warrior. (4/1900/1200) "And now I activate it's effect!"

"What?" Terry shouted out. "But that means..."

"Yup! I'm summoning another Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" He called out, the Paladin disappearing to make way for a second great dragon that rose next to it's kin. (8/3000/2500)

"Impossible!" Terry shouted out.

0---0

"He has two Blue Eyes?" Alyssa shouted out as the twin dragons growled at the machine.

"Yeah, he does." Gonda said, nodding.

"You knew?" Allie shouted out, grabbing the clown's blazer and pulling him to her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Ummm..." Gonda began as he sweated slightly. "You never asked." He pointed out, Allie's eye twitching.

0---0

"For now I'll end my turn." J.B. added as Terry drew a card.

"Very well then. Now I'll gain five hundred more life points thanks to Solemn Wishes."

J.B.: 50

Terry: 6800

"I'll simply end my turn here, and allow the effect of your swords to dissipate." Terry said as the glowing blades vanished. "Next turn this duel ends."

J.B. drew his card and shook his head. "Nope, it's going to end now... Starting by activating Kaibaman's effect!"

"Hoo-rah!" The monster called out as it began to vanish.

"What? This means..." Terry remarked as J.B. nodded.

"Yup! I'm summoning a third Blue Eyes White Dragon!" J.B. shouted out as another massive white dragon rose next to it's massive counterparts. (8/3000/2500)

0---0

"He has three Blue Eyes?" Allie shouted out as she shook Gonda violently.

"Y-y-you never asked!" Gonda managed to get out.

0---0

"Impressive, but it doesn't matter." Terry remarked. "None of your dragons can defeat my Ancient Gear Golem, and come my turn I can attack once more."

"Yeah... But I've got my common card!" J.B. replied, holding a card up.

"Oh yes, this supposedly common as dirt card that will let you defeat my rare ones..." Terry said, grinning slightly.

"That's right!" J.B. replied. "Hell, most people here probably have eight copies of it, but never took a second look at them. Or even a first. But I'm about to use it at it's maximum power! I activate the spell card... Delta Attacker!"

"Oh yes, I have far too many of those pointless things..." Terry remarked.

"Do you even know what it does?" J.B. asked.

"No, I found little reason to bother with a card so... common."

"Too bad... Then you'd know I can only use it when I have three normal monsters with the same name on my field, such as my Blue Eyes White Dragon." J.B. said as the three dragons jumped up into the sky, quickly flying into a triangular formation. "And then it lets all three of those monster attack my opponent directly."

"Wait... That means--"

"You're done! Blue Eyes White Dragons attack his life points directly! Triple White Lightning!" J.B. called out as the three dragons gathered their energies inside their mouths before blasting a trio of white blasts at the Obelisk Student, the impact knocking Terry on to his back. (3000 x 3 : 9000)

J.B.: 50

Terry: 0

"That was... Impossible..." Terry remarked as he got back up to his feet. "I never expected... Almost any other card would have been useless, however that one card..."

"Exactly!" J.B. said as he walked across. "Rare cards are good and all, but if you skip over the commons you miss some cards with a lot of potential power."

"...Apparently... It is a lot to think about…" Terry replied.

"Yeah, it was a lotta fun too! Hope we get another match sometime!"

"As do I... You... had a lot of fun...?"

"Yeah, it's why I duel after all!"

"I see... I have even more to think about then..."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, nothing that concerns you. It was a good match. Now if you excuse me." Terry said before bowing slightly, then turning to leave.

"Okay then... See ya around!" J.B. said as he waved at Terry before turning to go find his friends.

0---0

"Hey guys!" J.B. shouted out as he found his friends outside of the arena. "You see that, that was cool!" He shouted out as Brock, Allie and Alyssa tapped their foots, their arms crossed. "What's with them?" He asked, turning to Gonda and Serenity who was standing to the side.

"Why didn't you tell us you had three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Allie shouted out.

"Well, you never asked..." He replied, as Allie just growled and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm hungry, I'm gonna grab a bag of chips. Anyone coming?"

"Sure! I wanted to see if they had anymore Elemental Energy packs anyway." Serenity said as the two began to walk off.

"Of course we wouldn't ask..." Brock remarked as he started to walk off. "I mean it's only an incredibly rare card, it's not like we'd expect him to have three of them..."

"Well, I guess I'll see you girls later!" Gonda said as he began to walk off as well. "I'm going to check out the pool!"

"Isn't the swim club using the pool?" Alyssa asked as Allie glared at the clown.

"Yeah." She said before walking off after Gonda. "That's why he's going there."

"Oh. Silly me."

0---0

Notes:

Axe Dragonute: Appears in Yu-Gi-Oh Ultimate Masters 2006

Reckless Greed: Currently this is impossible as only one Reckless Greed card can be used in a deck at anytime. Then again, the anime lets a guy use three copies of Exodia. --Shrugs--

Solemn Wishes: This card grants life points each time you draw cards, not for each card drawn.

Card of Sanctity: The effect used is the anime effect, the real effect makes you discard your hand and field and draw two cards.


	16. Duel Academy Home Movies

Shout Outs...

Psycho King: Poor Gonda... Ah well, he had it comin'.

AngelOfBlades: Magical Scientist was a common, and it is currently on the ban list. Nuff said.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: It is painfully obvious I suppose... Ah well...

lightningstrxu: The old man picked well in the first chapter, didn't he?

Infinite Freedom: Was it that big of a mystery?

Elemental Dragon Lighting: The Tournament is set for after the winter break, which would be January to February. Currently it is October in the fic. So it'll be awhile yet.

Elemental Balance: That's true, although some are broken, --coughRaigekicough-- And I did get your e-mail, and I may or may not use her, although an additional character is always worth considering.

Guardian Master: It happens I guess.

Tyjet: Whatever happens, I'll try and make it fun, all right?

Anonymous: I understand, and he will lose a duel sometime, but not immediately. I have something planned.

Elemental Dragon Darkness: If, when and where is a secret. Don't panic, K?

Gester: Thank you for the encouragement.

Dragonsoul90: Three packs from three separate boxes, if you remember.

Iron Cross: I try.

spartan117: ... Yeah, I did. Ooops.

Beer Dude: Thanks man.

Lt. Doom: Not saying. Everyone knows the answer, but I still won't say.

E-Hero Thunder Neos: I'll try...

emerald lady: ...Maybe?

Everyone in General: Yes, I know, last time I updated was about... March, but I've been busy, hit with writer's block, and suffered a plain lack of interest. I'm hope everyone still likes this fic though...

0---0

Blackness. That's all that was seen, deep numbing blackness. A void of endless black then filled... with sound.

"Is that thing even on?" A male voice asked.

"I think so... The lil' light's on J.B." A second male said. "But I can't see anything through the lens."

"That's because the lens cap is still on."

"Oh... Right..."

A moment later the blackness lifted... And there was colour.

0---0

"Not that I mind making home movies," J.B. started as Gonda aimed the camera at him. "But do we have to film it in our room?"

"Well we can't do it in mine." Serenity said as she walked next to J.B., looking down into the lens. "Is it recording?"

"I think it's been recording for a while now." Gonda replied.

"I though you knew how to work this stuff man?" J.B. asked, waving his hand at the lens.

"Oh gimmie a break! Sides, Serenity's going to show this to her brother, we can't look like a buncha morons in front of him, right?"

"I think we're kinda late for that now."

"Come on guys," Serenity said, cutting in. "Give it a rest." She smiled at the camera, waving at it. "Hi Joey, how are you? Instead of writing I thought it'd be nicer to make a movie so I could show you Duel Academy!" She put her arm around J.B.'s shoulder, still watching the camera. "This is J.B., my best friend and one of the best duellists here!" She said making J.B. rub the back of his head. "And manning the camera is my next best friend Gonda, a real circus clown!"

"Next best friend? Oh, I feel so loved!"

"Ah, come on Gonda." J.B. said shaking his head. "Don't get all weepy on us, the camera isn't waterproof!"

"Says you."

Giggling a bit Serenity tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before casting an arm about the room. "This is J.B. and Gonda's room! It's a bit small, but it's cozy. It's my... Dorm away from home!"

"Which says something about 'you-know-who' huh?" Gonda asked from behind the camera.

"Yeah, Alundra is a pain..." Serenity added before shaking her head. "Never mind though! We're going to do a big tour of the place for Joey! What do we show him next?"

"I dunno." J.B. replied. "How about we just go as see where we end up?"

"Ok!"

0---0

"This is the card shop on the campus." Serenity said as she addressed the camera again. "The lady who runs it is really nice, and sells all kinds of things! Cards, shirts, hats, school supplies..."

"Swimwear." Gonda added, watching as Serenity's cheeks flushed.

"Oh never mind THAT! Hey, where's J.B.?"

"Seeing if he can get some Dragon's Nest. Again." Gonda turned the camera to J.B. as he smiled and took a pack of cards before walking back over to himself and Serenity. "Holy clown shoes, they actually had one?"

"Last one actually." He replied, holding it up. "I think she saved it for me."

"Cool!" Serenity said as she tried to look over her friend's shoulder, a challenge considering he was taller than her. "Open it up!"

"Ok, Ok..." J.B. said as he tore the pack open. "Let's see... Got it... Got it... Got it..." He continued to flip though the cards. "Don't need it... Got it... Don't need it... Oh hey, Spear Dragon... I could use that!"

"You and your dragons man!" Gonda said, aiming the camera at him.

"I could say the same about you and clowns."

"Point."

0---0

"These are the class rooms where we learn about duel techniques, math, science... Everything." Serenity said as she looked at the camera, her hand on a desk. "This is my desk. J.B. and Gonda sit ahead of me, trying to see who can sleep through more of the class than the other."

"Gonda wins, hands down." J.B. said, a grin playing on his lips.

"Hey!" Gonda called out from behind the camera, turning to face him.

"You have to admit, it's stiff competition." Serenity giggled as the camera turned to face her again.

"Oh, come on! Why is everyone picking on me!?"

0---0

"Wow, this is... our first time here isn't it?" Serenity said as she looked up at the tall white lighthouse, located north of the main buildings. "Anyway, this is the lighthouse! Alyssa told me it was a GREAT view, but this is the first time I've actually came out here."

"She wasn't kidding!" J.B. said. "Must look a ton better from the top of this place."

"Yeah! The ocean here is so clean and beautiful."

"I know! We'll have to come back sometime! Maybe have a picnic or whatever!"

"Sounds fun!"

0---0

"That's a little TOO close Gonda." J.B. said as he held the camera, the clowns face inches away from the lens.

"Testing, testing one, two three..."

"Oh come on! The dang thing is recording! I don't think Serenity's bro needs to put up with this!"

"Spoil sport." Gonda said as he stepped away from the camera, allowing J.B. to aim it at Serenity.

"Over there we have the gymnasium with all the area for the different sports teams. And over there..." She said, pointing towards another building as J.B. turned the camera. "Is the Duel Arena, where everyone can meet up and have a duel."

"Oh, mesa have idea!" Gonda called out, bouncing in front of the camera. "Mesa have idea!"

"Of all the people to like freaking Jar Jar Binks..." J.B. began. "What is it?"

"Well we're making this little thing for Serenity to show her brother, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

"So, we should show her duelling someone! You know, get her game on and all that!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" J.B. replied, turning the camera back to the group's sole female. "How's about it? Up for it?"

"I suppose." She said slowly. "But..."

"Ah, come on!" J.B. said. "No doubting, remember! Sides, you'll do fine!" Let's go!"

"Ok, Ok, wait for me!"

0---0

"Wow, lots of people here toda--hey!" J.B. shouted out as Gonda snatched away the camera again, just as Serenity came up behind him. "You like that thing too much, ya know that?"

"Come on guys..." Gonda replied, shaking his head.

"You do you know." Serenity added, smiling a bit.

"Oh, pick on someone else! Please!"

"Oh my, what is this?" A new voice said as Gonda turned the camera.

"Hey Alyssa, how's things going?" J.B. asked as the Ra Yellow student walked over to them.

"Quite well Mr. Jennings. Why do you guys have that camera?" She asked, looking into the lens.

"We're doing up a thing for Serenity to show her brother, so we figured we'd try and get her into a duel." Gonda replied, zooming the camera onto Alyssa's face.

"Well if you haven't found an opponent yet, then how about myself?" Alyssa said smiling. "I've been toying about with my deck formula, and I've acquired a very powerful card. I do need to test it out however."

"Sounds rockin'!" J.B. said, patting Serenity's shoulder. "What do ya say, I think it'd be a great match!"

"Sure! I'm game!" Serenity replied.

0---0

"Ok, camera's on again... Good spot..." Gonda said as he and J.B. sat in the audience. On the field Serenity and Alyssa shuffled their decks. "Ok! All set!"

"Well then, let's go Ms. Wheeler." Alyssa said as both duellists put their decks in their disks.

"Let's duel!" They shouted out in unison, activating the disks on their arms and drawing five cards.

Serenity: 4000

Alyssa: 4000

"I shall begin." Alyssa said as she added a sixth card to her hand. "And I shall summon Harpie Girl, in defense mode." Rising to her field was a short blonde, pink winged girl with claws on both her hands and feet. (2/500/500) "I shall leave it at that, for now."

"Ok then, my draw!" Serenity said as she drew a sixth card as well. "I'll place one card face down, then I summon Elemental Hero Clayman, in attack mode!" She called out, her clay armoured warrior rising to the field. (4/800/2000) "Now attack! Clay Charge!" The warrior grunted as it rushed forwards, slamming it's shoulder into the small bird girl, shattering it.

"Well done. Now it's my move." Alyssa said, drawing. "And I shall remove my Harpie Girl from play to special summon Silpheed in attack mode!" A white clad fairy rose to her field, a winged wand in it's hand. (4/1700/700) "Of course I can also normal summon my Sonic Shooter as well." She added, summoning a purple winged man to her field as well. (4/1300/600)

"Oh boy..." J.B. added from his spot.

"Now, Silpheed, attack! Gale Cutter!" Alyssa shouted out as the fairy sent a ribbon of wind out to cut the hero in two.

Serenity: 3100

Alyssa: 4000

"Well, now that you beat Clayman I can activate this, Hero Signal!" Serenity called out as her card flipped up. "Now I can summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my deck in defense mode!" She added as the red clad woman knelt in front of her mistress. (3/1200/800)

"Charmed, but it won't save your life points." Alyssa replied. "Now that you've used your trap I can have Sonic Shooter bypass your monster... and attack you directly! With Avian Strike!" She called out, the winged beast flying over the hero's head and slamming Serenity's chest with a fist, staggering her.

Serenity: 1800

Alyssa: 4000

"Fine then. My draw!" Serenity called out, drawing a card. "I place one card face down, then I activate Polymerization! To fuse Burstinatrix on my field with the Elemental Hero Bubbleman from my hand!" She called out, the blue clad hero rising next to it's fiery counterpart before woman of flame and man of bubbles slowly merged, steam forming on the Slifer's end of the field, clouding the forming monster. A moment later the haze cleared revealing a purple armoured monster with red trim. "Meet the Elemental Hero Steam Healer!" Serenity called out as steam poured out of pipes on the hero's back. (5/1800/1000) "Now attack Silpheed with Scalding Steam Burst!" The hero responded, aiming a hand at the fairy, steam blasting out with such force that the monster was destroyed.

Serenity: 1800

Alyssa: 3900

"And thanks to it's special ability, Steam Healer gives me life points equal to the attack of any monster it destroys."

Serenity: 3500

Alyssa: 3900

"Perhaps, but it still costs you." Alyssa said. "Since you destroyed Silpheed in battle you must discard one card from your hand." She drew a card as one of her opponent's entered the graveyard. "Now I play Harpie Lady Two in attack mode!" She called out, the red haired harpie rising to the field. (4/1300/1400) "Then I activate... Elegant Egotist, to summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck!" A moment after three more harpies rose to the field in formation before landing on the field. (6/1950/2100) "Now attack! With Elegant Triple Dive!"

"Not quite, I activate... Skull Dice!" Serenity called out as she flipped her card, a small devil with a die appearing.

"Skull Dice?" Alyssa asked at the devil tosses the die.

"That's right! Multiply whatever number comes up by a hundred and that's how much attack your monsters lose. And it's..." Serenity added as the die came to a rest. "ONE!?!?"

"We are not taking her to Vegas." J.B. said as Alyssa's monsters lost some power. (6/1950/2100-6/1850/2000) (4/1300/1400-4/1200/1300) (4/1300/600-4/1200/500)

"No kidding." Gonda added as the three sisters slashes the armoured monster apart.

Serenity: 3450

Alyssa: 3900

"Now, Sonic Shooter, Harpie Lady, attack with Avian Strike and Elegant Dive!" Alyssa called out as the two monsters dove at Serenity, striking her in unison.

Serenity: 1050

Alyssa: 3900

"My draw then." Serenity shouted out as she drew. 'Ok... Come on girl, you can't let Joey see you lose now... you have to show him what you can do.' "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" She called out, drawing. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" (3/1000/1000)

"I find it hard to believe a monster such as that will cause me much harm." Alyssa said as she looked at the hero. "Epically since your Skull Dice has worn off." (6/1850/2000-6/1950/2100) (4/1200/1300-4/1300/1400) (4/1200/500-4/1300/600)

"But I also have this, Re-Fusion!" She called out. "Now I can summon a destroyed Fusion Monster, so I can bring back Elemental Hero Steam Healer!" She added as the steam warrior rose to the field again. (5/1800/1000)

"With all due respect Ms. Wheeler, what can you do with that?" Alyssa asked, her head tilting to one side.

"Nothing, yet. But I can use this now, Graceful Dice!" Serenity called out as a dice-wielding fairy rose to the field.

"Another dice card?" Alyssa asked as the die was cast.

"That's right, but now it will raise my attack depending on the number." The Slifer replied as the die came to a rest. "And it's a six!"

"Impossible!" Alyssa called out.

"Ok, so maybe we will take her to Vegas..." J.B. said as Serenity's heroes became empowered. (5/1800/1000-5/2400/1600) (3/1000/1000-3/1600/1600)

"Steam Healer, attack the sisters with Scalding Steam Burst!" Serenity called out as the monster trio shattered apart from her hero's massive blast of steam.

Serenity: 1050

Alyssa: 3450

"An excellent move..." Alyssa admitted. "Now she regains the life points she's lost..."

Serenity: 3000

Alyssa: 3450

"Now, Avian attack Sonic Shooter with Featherbreak!" Serenity called out as Avian cast a whirlwind at the purple creature, destroying it.

Serenity: 3000

Alyssa: 2850

"My draw then!" Alyssa shouted out as she drew her card, her opponent monsters returning to normal. (5/2400/1600-5/1800/1000) (3/1600/1600-3/1000/1000) "Just the card I was waiting for! First I activate my second Elegant Egotist, to summon Harpie Lady Three from my deck in attack mode!" She called out, the blue haired harpie rising to the field. (4/1300/1400)

"You can summon Harpie Ladies as well as Harpie Lady Sisters with that?" Serenity asked briefly.

"Indeed. I regret to say I must make your video debut a loss; you simply cannot stop my monster! I offer both my Harpie Ladies... for Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" She called out as her two harpies vanished, a bright light shining from the field as a massive pale green bird rose up, a crown atop it's head. Once on the field it raised it's head and let off a cry. (7/2700/1000)

"What IS that thing?" J.B. asked. "I've never seen it before?"

"I dunno, but it looks like trouble." Gonda added.

"As long as Simorgh is out we each take one thousand in damage to our life points. However, if we have any magic or trap cards out that damage is reduced by five hundred. So, I'll place two cards face down. That leaves me with one card in my hand. Unfortunately you yourself have no cards." 'Of course Cyber Shield and Icarus Attack won't help me much now, but I'm not intending to use them, only to insure I take no damage.' "Now, Simorgh, attack her Steam Healer with Divine Storm Fury!" The giant bird let off another cry as it's opened it's wings before a blast of wind manifested, slamming into the hero, blowing it apart.

Serenity: 2100

Alyssa: 2850

"And now I end my turn." Alyssa said as the bird's crown flashed. "And my monster's effect activates, draining your life points."

Serenity: 1100

Alyssa: 2850

"Oh my... What do I do now?" Serenity asked herself as she looked up at the giant bird.

"Come on Sunshine!" J.B. called out, standing up. "You still have a draw! You can do something yet!"

"Like what?" Serenity called back.

"I dunno, draw and see what you get!"

"Well, I guess." Serenity said, drawing her card. 'Fusion Recovery... I can recover Polymerization with this, as well as either Burstinatrix or Bubbleman. If I get Burstinatrix I can fuse her with Avian and turn them into the Flame Wingman, but he can't destroy her Simorgh. If I get Bubbleman though I can use him to draw again, and maybe get some new cards.' "I'll play Fusion Recovery, to bring Polymerization and Bubbleman back to my hand." She called out, taking her cards back. "Then I'll summon Bubbleman, and with no other cards on the field, I can draw two more cards!" She added, drawing her cards.

'That's it Sunshine.' J.B. thought to himself. 'Keep on rolling.'

'Ok... I've got Sparkman and... Miracle Fusion?' Serenity thought to herself 'Ok, with this I can fuse any monsters on my field and in my graveyard... but what? Hey... Yeah, that'll work!' "I activate the spell card Miracle Fusion!"

"And what does that do?" Alyssa asked, frowning slightly.

"It lets me fuse any monsters I want that have Elemental Hero in their names by removing them from play, and I can do it from my field... or graveyard. So I'll combine my Avian on the field, with Burstinatrix from my graveyard!" Serenity replied, as Burstinatrix rose back to the field next to Avian as both were swept up in a cyclone of fire. "Now I can make the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The one winged hero rose up into the sky as the cyclone dissolved, it's dragon mouth aimed at the divine bird. (6/2100/1200)

"A little low on attack power, isn't it?" Alyssa asked, watching the monster with caution. "If it could destroy my monster it would be devastating to me, losing life points equal to my monster's attack points, but your over six hundred attack points from it."

"Not for long!" Serenity replied. "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Wingman on the field with the Elemental Hero Sparkman from my hand!"

"Wait, fusing a fusion monster?" Alyssa asked as Sparkman appeared in front of Flame Wingman, slowly being drawn into it. Soon the two heroes began to glow brightly enough to cause people to shield their eyes. Alyssa managed to look into the bright light to see a second wing emerging from the fused hero and the dragon's arm turning into a normal arm with a golden shield. As the light dimmed a silver armoured hero floated where two once were. (8/2500/2100)

"Meet the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Serenity called out, pointing up at the new hero.

"Impressive." Alyssa said as she regained her composure. "But still a bit shy on attack power."

"Not really." Serenity replied. "Not only does he have Flame Wingman's ability but he also gains three hundred attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard."

"Every one?" Alyssa asked as transparent figures of Clayman, Flame Wingman and Sparkman rose next to the shining hero before turning into silver balls of light and fusing themselves with the new hero. (8/2500/2100-8/3400/2100) "Oh dear..."

"Shining Flare Wingman, attack!" Serenity called out. "Shining Soul of the Eternal Hero!" The Shining Flare Wingman held out it's shield hand, gathering it's energies into a ball before unleashing a blast of pure golden light at the divine bird, shattering it.

Serenity: 1100

Alyssa: 2150

"And remember my hero's other power." Serenity said. "The attack of your monster..."

"Is deducted from my life points, I remember..." Alyssa replied, sighing slightly.

Serenity: 1100

Alyssa: 0

"Man..." Serenity said, wiping her forehead. "I thought I was gone for sure..."

"Hey, come on Serenity!" J.B. said as he and Gonda walked up to the duellist. "It was a great duel! I knew you could pull it off!"

"I for one was rather surprised." Alyssa said as she stepped forwards. "I was sure I had my deck down perfect... Oh well, back to the drawing board as they say..."

"Man, I hope you do improve it!" J.B. said grinning. "It'd be a great challenge!"

"Well I know who to find if I need to test another deck." Alyssa said, smiling a bit. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She added before turning about and walking away. "Shining Flare Wingman..." She mused to herself as she walked away.

"Wow, she really does have a powerful deck..." Serenity said as she rubbed her chin. "If I didn't get Miracle Fusion I'm sure I would have lost."

"Well, even if that did happen who cares?" J.B. said, giving a victory sign to the camera. "Long as you have fun right?"

"Right!" Serenity replied, giving the camera another 'V' sign.

0---0

"Wow, who knew filming a home movie would be so fun?" J.B. said as Serenity gave the parcel to the Duel Academy's Post Office.

"Yeah, I know." Gonda added, stretching out a bit. "We'd better hurry, dinner's going to be soon."

"You bet!" J.B. said as he began to walk towards the dorm, Gonda joining him.

"Hey guys..." Serenity started nervously as she joined the two, walking next to J.B. "Do you think Joey would be... Proud of me?"

"I wouldn't doubt that!" J.B. said, putting an arm about her shoulders. "You're really coming into your own now!"

"Yeah!" Gonda added, grinning at her. "When you go back for holidays maybe you can teach him a thing or two!"

"I'm not THAT good guys!" Serenity replied, blushing a tad.

"Come on Serenity, no doubting yourself!" J.B. said, shaking his head. "Just wait till the tag tourney, we'll mop up the competition!"

"And I'll be there to root for ya too!" Gonda added.

"Great..." J.B. said shaking his head. "Instead of a cheerleader we get a clown..."

"Hey, come on!" Gonda replied as Serenity began to giggle, J.B.'s laughter soon joining. "It's not that funny!"

0---0

The shop door opened causing the King of Games, Yugi Mutou to look up from the shelf he was stacking. "Hey Joey, what's that you have?" He asked his blonde friend Joey Wheeler.

"Oh this?" Joey asked, holding up the tape. "Serenity sent it, I was hoping you could watch it with me."

0---0

Notes: Elemental Heroes can't be special summoned, only fusion summoned, so Re-Fusion won't actually work in the real card game.


	17. Power vs Skill

Shout Outs...

Tyjet: Well hey man, good luck with that.

Guardian Master: Nice ideas, but no I'm trying to make do with only cards you'd find in the real game and/or were used in the anime. The exception would only be for a 'boss' character, if you will.

lightningstrxu: The swimsuit must be referenced! And how Joey reacts I'm not sure, but Tea was once the lone girl in a group of guys, remember? As for your own fic, it seems interesting enough. Hope you have fun with it.

ttoad: I'll try on both accounts.

afanofduels: Thank you, but I will not give away plot points, obvious as they may be. And yes, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon DOES exist; it was used in the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie.

emerald lady: See the last shout outs for that. Simply put, a bad combo of evil things... And Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion...

0---0

"Come on you guys, just a bit more!" Called out George Riker, the Academy's gym teacher as the students followed him, marching through the forest. "We'll set up camp soon!"

"Oh my god, I never knew this island was so big..." Serenity said as she and J.B. followed along, both looking worn out.

"No kiddin'... Who can take this kinda walk? Aside from Brock the Rock?" J.B. replied, wiping his forehead.

"Da-da-da-da-da..." Gonda called out as he skipped along. "Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!"

"That answers your question?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, pretty well..."

0---0

"Ok, we're here!" Riker said as he addressed the gathered students, more than a few sitting down and breathing hard. "When you're ready find a good spot and pitch your tents! Boys room with boys and girls with girls, got it? No funny business! Now get going!"

"Ah man... We had to take the long way here didn't we..." J.B. said as he stretched out his legs. "So, who are you tenting with today Serenity?"

"Allie and Alyssa." She replied, standing up and brushing off her skirt. "What about you?"

"I'm hanging with Gonda and Brock. Which means I'd better find them so we can pitch the tent up."

"Same here. I'll see you later then."

"Later." J.B. said as he waved and parted ways with Serenity, walking towards where he last saw Gonda. He looked up, admiring the trees for a brief moment before someone bumped into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Move it Red!" The hulking green haired student in a blue blazer said as he continued along his way.

"Man... Talk about rude..." J.B. said as he got back to his feet. "Rolls over me and doesn't even stop to say sorry..."

0---0

"Ah there you are." Brock said as J.B. walked over to himself and Gonda. "You're just in time to supervise the raising of the tent."

"Sorry guys, I kinda got sidetracked..." J.B. admitted as Brock pulled the tent up right. "Looks good."

"Thanks." Brock said as he and Gonda stood back. "Poles are up, stakes are in, all good to go."

"Our home away from dorm!" Gonda added as he bounded over.

"Hey, now that I look at it..." J.B. started looking at the tent's bright colours. "It looks like a little circus tent."

"It's mine!" Gonda said, patting the tent's side. "My parent's gave it to me when I was five so I could have my own 'room' while we were on the road."

"Oh, that's sweet. Let's go inside." J.B. replied, opening the front flaps of the tent. "Hey, pretty roomy!" He added, setting his pack down on one side of the tent, Gonda and Brock following him in.

"Indeed. Let's roll the bags out then go see Alyssa, I gave her the lone of my tent." Brock said as he took his sleeping back from his large pack.

"Sounds cool."

0---0

The large student in blue blazer sneered as the clown and his friends let their tent. "I never liked clowns..."

"So, whatcha gonna do Damico?" Another student in a blue uniform asked. Damico cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Smashing time."

0---0

To all those who entered the wild outdoors a tent was a simple home away from home, it sheltered them from the elements as they slept and marked the site of their camp. Those who had used them many times could put them up with ease.

Combined Serenity, Alyssa and Allie had spent no time camping and proved the opposite was true as well.

"Wah!" Alyssa cried out as the tent she and the other girls tried to pull up collapsed.

Simply put those without experience and no one to teach them could become frustrated by the act of pitching a tent.

"I never knew this would be so hard." Serenity said, twisting a pole in her hand about. "Where IS this supposed to go?"

"I don't know..." Allie moaned as she sat down on a stump. "Almost every other tent is up, why not ours?"

"Need a hand ladies?" Brock asked as he walked over, J.B. and Gonda flanking him.

"Depends... Do you have an R.V.?" Alyssa asked looking at the tent.

"Hmmm... Just a moment..." Brock said as he went over pulling a pole out as J.B. took the longer pole in Serenity's hand. A few moments later, the three pulled the tent up before driving the stakes into the ground with the lines attached.

"There! A little top!" Gonda called out as Serenity clapped playfully.

"Thanks guys, we were almost going to give up."

"Ah no worries!" J.B. said, brushing his pants off. "It's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah!" Gonda added.

"Well, doesn't everyone look excited here?" A new voice asked approaching.

""Hey Terry." J.B. said, waving his hand. "How's it going?"

"Rather well really." The Obelisk Blue said, taking his glasses off to clean them. "I've been building a new deck that I think would be more suited for me... But that's irreverent at the moment." He took a moment to replace his glasses before looking over the group. "Does anyone know who owns the multicoloured tent, the one with a red flag at the top?"

"Yeah, that's Gonda's. Why?" J.B. asked scratching his head.

0---0

"MY TENT!!" Gonda cried out looking at his portable structure. "This was my TENT!!" He fell to his knees as his room of almost ten years had collapsed; it's supporting poles broken.

"For the love of..." Allie started. "Who would DO this?"

"I was made aware of this by another student." Terry said, adjusting his glasses. "Apparently one of my classmates has a... dislike of clowns."

"This was my TENT!!" Gonda repeated stomping on the ground. "My room on the go since I was FIVE!"

"Man... The poles are all busted to hell..." J.B. remarked, looking over the downed tent.

"Where do I find this guy Terry?" Gonda asked standing up and crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure how advisable that is, he is a very large person." Terry replied shaking his head as Gonda walked up to him, forcing him to squawk as the collar of his coat was yanked, pulling his face down to meet Gonda's.

"Where?" Gonda asked simply.

"I'm sure I could... Locate him..." Terry replied as Gonda let go. "Let's go then. This way." He added leading the group away to another part of the camp. Serenity began to go with them before noticed someone hadn't joined them.

"J.B.?" Turning about she saw the youth stare at the tent thoughtfully before opening the zipper and crawling inside. She walked over to him as his form darted inside the tent like a cat under a blanket. "What are you doing?"

A moment later a bag was pushed out of the tent, followed by J.B. He quickly opened the bag, fishing out some rope.

0---0

"Hey Damico." A student clad in blue said to the hulking green haired man as he passed by. "Look who's a coming."

The Obelisk Blue student turned and grinned as the tiny clown walked towards him, two girls and two boys flanking him.

"Who is that?" Alyssa asked idly.

"Damico Orklos. Not exactly my... favourite classmate." Terry replied. "He got into Obelisk Blue due to the influence of his father, and it's about the only reason why he's still there. He's rather simple minded."

"So, he's an idiot who uses only muscle to do things?"

"He's not an idiot. I wouldn't call him stupid either. He has some skill, it's just he prefers overwhelming power to any amount of finesse."

"You're the one who broke my tent, aren't you?" Gonda shouted out at the taller student.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Damico chuckled. "Gonna cry to mommy or somethin'?" He chuckled as Gonda's eye twitched.

"No... I'm going to duel you!" Gonda stated, activating his disk, his friends moving to the side. This caused Damico's chuckles to turn into full-blown laughter.

"You think a puny thing like you can beat me? I'll steamroll ya!" Damico replied activating his disk. "Let's Duel!" He shouted out as he and Gonda drew five cards.

Damico: 4000

Gonda: 4000

"I'll start off!" Damico said, drawing a sixth card. "And I summon Dark Elf in attack mode!" He called out a tanned elf with purple hair rising to the field. (4/2000/800) "Then I set a card face down and end my turn."

"My move then!" Gonda said as he drew a card. "And I summon Dream Clown, in attack mode!" He called out, his green nosed monster juggling a trio of balls as it arrived to the field. (3/1200/900) "Then I'll place my own card face down and end my turn." Gonda added as Damico drew a card. "So I guess I have to wait for you to waste all your life points, huh?"

"What does that mean?" Allie asked.

"What he means is for Dark Elf to attack Damico needs to pay one thousand life points, each time it attacks." Terry replied. "Unfortunately, he's found a way about that..."

"Now I activate my face down card, Skill Drain!" Damico called out as his card flipped up. "And by paying one thousand life points I can cancel out the effects of every monster on the field!"

Damico: 3000

Gonda: 4000

"Every monster!?" Gonda shouted out. "Then my Dream Clown..."

"That's right! Now Dark Elf attack! Drow Destruction!" Damico called out as the Dark Elf prepared a fireball.

"Not yet!" Gonda replied flipping his own card. "Go, Shadow Spell!" Portals of shadows emerged about the elf before several chains shot out, wrapping about the elf.

"What in the...?" Damico shouted out.

"Thanks to Shadow Spell I can keep your monster from attacking or changing position and it loses seven hundred attack points!" Gonda said, grinning. (4/2000/800-4/1300/800)

"Maybe, but that clown of yours is still way too weak to do anything to it." Damico replied as Gonda drew a card.

"Maybe so, but I'll switch Dream Clown into defense mode and summon Sonic Duck in attack mode!" He called out, the clown kneeling as a green duck with a bucket on it's head rose to the field.

"Quack!" It cried out. (3/1700/700)

"Now attack Sonic Duck! With Mallard Mayhem!" Gonda shouted out as the duck's bucket flipped down to cover it's head before zipping off, smashing through Dark Elf before returning to Gonda's side of the field. A muted quack was heard as the tried to shake the helmet off.

Damico: 2600

Gonda: 4000

"Big deal!" Damico said as he drew a card before slapping another card down onto his disk. "I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!" He called out, a large beetle with chainsaws as mandibles rising to the field. (4/2400/0) "Now attack! Buzz Saw Bite!" He grinned as the saws gripped the duck, slicing it into two pieces.

Damico: 2600

Gonda: 3300

Gonda gulped loudly for a moment as he drew. "I summon Peten, the Dark Clown in defense mode!" He called out, summoning his elegantly dressed clown to the field, it's arms crossed. (3/500/1200)

"That's it huh? My move!" Damico said drawing. "And I activate the spell card Fairy's Meteor Crush! Now my Chainsaw Insect can deal damage when you hide in defense mode! So go! Cut Dream Clown in half with Buzz Saw Bite!" He chuckled as the big bug grabbed at the green nosed clown, slicing it in half.

Damico: 2600

Gonda: 1800

"Great..." Gonda said as he drew. "First I swap Peten in attack mode!" He said, causing the clown to hop to it's feet. "Then I play Riryoku!"

"Huh?" Damico spat out as his monster's attack dropped. (4/2400/0-4/1200/0)

"Now I can take half your monster's attack and add it to my Peten! (3/500/1200-3/1700/1200) So go! Attack with Hat Trick Elegance!" Gonda called out, the clown taking off it's feathery hat to pull out a knife, taking careful aim before throwing it, the blade impacting the insect, destroying it.

Damico: 2100

Gonda: 1800

"Damn it..." Damico growled out.

"Now I place a card face down and end my turn." Gonda added as his clown returned to normal. (3/1700/1200-3/500/1200)

"Now I draw!" Damico called out. "And I summon the Zombyra The Dark in attack mode!" A dark unarmed warrior rose to the field, crossing it's arms as it looked down at the opposing clown. (4/2100/500) "Now attack with Dark Fist Smasher!"

"And I counter with Fairy Box!" Gonda called out flipping his card, a box with holes at the top rising next to him.

"Huh, what's that?"

"It's my Fairy Box! It lets me flip a coin, and if I call it right your monster's attacks goes down to zero! So! Flip for Tails!" Gonda cried out, slamming a fist on the box causing a coin to shoot out of one of the holes. It landed on the ground, rolling a moment before coming to rest, an Egyptian Eye face up. "HEADS!?"

"So much for your trap card! Now keep going Zombyra, Dark Fist Smasher!" Damico called out as the warrior rushed the clown, smashing it with it's fist.

Damico: 2100

Gonda: 200

"Heh, take that!" Damico said as his warrior grunted. Then his mouth fell open as another clown hit the field. "Hey, what is going on here?"

"Simple." Gonda replied. "After it's destroyed Peten's effect allows me to remove it from the graveyard and summon another from my deck in defence mode."

"Hey, my Skill Drain puts a stop to all effects on the field, that's cheatin'!" Damico yelled out.

"Sorry! Peten's effect doesn't activate on the field! It works in the graveyard, so Skill Drain can't stop it!"

"Impressive." Terry said as he adjusted his glasses. "Gonda is using all the tricks he can to save himself... Bit I doubt it's enough..."

"What do you mean?" Allie shouted out, crossing her arms. "He still can win!"

"The possibility is there." Terry admitted. "However he is two hundred life points from defeat, and his opponent still has almost half of his life points. Further more Skill Drain doesn't just hinder Gonda, it assists Damico greatly."

"How much so?" Brock asked idly.

"Without Skill Drain Gonda would have drawn one card each time Chainsaw Insect battled a monster. In addition Zombyra The Dark would lose two hundred attack points for every monster destroyed. In fact all of Damico's monsters have some form of drawback if played normally. For Gonda to win he cannot rely on his monsters, he must utilize every other his deck has to offer. But if he takes just one more hit..."

"The clown is down..." Allie finished sadly.

"My move!" Gonda called out, drawing a card. "I can't offer five hundred life points, so I have to let my Fairy Box be destroyed." He began watching as the box began to fade. "But I can Play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Gonda said as he took two cards from his deck "Now I'll set two cards face down before ending my turn."

"Now I draw!" Damico replied drawing another card from his deck. "And I'll summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode!" He called out, summoning a large spider to the field. (4/2200/100)

"And now I can use my trap card, Trap Hole!" Gonda called out as he flipped his card. "Thanks to this card I can destroy your monster just after you summon it!" A massive hole then opened up under the spider, removing it from the field.

"Damn it!" Damico growled out. "Zombyra attack! Dark Fist Smasher!" He called out, the dark warrior smashing it's fist into the second clown. Soon after another took it's place. "This is your last clown buddy, so get ready for a stompin'!"

"Damn it..." Gonda said before drawing a new card. He grinned a bit as he saw it. 'About time too...' "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Damico called out. "And I'll summon Fusilier Dragon the Dual-Mode Beast in attack mode!" He grinned as a dragon-like machine on treads monster rose to his field. (7/2800/2000)

"But... That's a level seven monster!" Gonda shouted out.

"Yeah, but it's like that stupid clown, only this effect works while in my hand!" Damico sneered back. "I can summon it with out tribute if I cut it's attack in half. Course Skill Drain removes that effect once it's on the field so it stays at it's full attack."

"Yeah, but I can activate my Adhesion Trap Hole!" Gonda called out, flipping his card. "This will cut your monster's attack in half, and Skill Drain can't do a thing about it."

"Yeah, big deal!" Damico replied even as his monster was weakened. (7/2800/2000-7/1400/2000) "I'll still crush you with--"

"Nothing!" Gonda replied flipping his other card. "I activate Gravity Bind! So now no monsters with a level of four or higher can attack!"

"What!?" Damico cried out as Gonda grinned.

"A decent move." Terry admitted. "I doubt Damico has a single card that can slip under Gravity Bind. If nothing else he's bought some time for himself."

"Yeah." Allie said as she watched on. "Gonda's been having a real hard time with this match. All of Damico's monsters are so powerful, and Gonda's monsters are so weak..."

"It is amazing he's been able to survive thus far. He's been at a disadvantage since the match began." Terry added nodding.

"I'll put one card face down and end my turn!" Damico said growling a bit. "I'll crush you yet you twerp!"

"Sticks and stone ya bully!" Gonda replied, drawing his card. "I'll pass."

"Then I draw, and I activate my face down card!" Damico replied, grinning. "Go, Royal Decree!"

"Royal Decree!?" Gonda shouted out.

"It seems Gonda will lose this one..." Terry said sadly. "Royal Decree cancels the effects of all trap cards save itself... Gravity Bind is now useless to him..."

"What?" Alyssa added, clenching a fist. "That no good..."

"Gonda..." Allie added simply gulping slightly.

"Now Fusilier Dragon attack! Heavy Metal Assault!" Damico called out as the various guns opened fire on the last Peten, destroying it. "And now Zombyra! Attack him directly with Dark Fist Smasher!" Damico called out. He waited for his monster attack, however it simply crossed it's arms. "What's going on!? I said attack damn it! Dark Fist Smasher!"

"You really should pay more attention to your cards Damico!" Terry called out, adjusting his glasses. "Don't you know Zombyra's effect prevents it from attacking directly?"

"I know THAT!" Damico replied glaring at the other Obelisk. "But my Skill Drain--"

"Is meaningless now!" Terry said, cutting Damico off. "Skill Drain is a trap card, remember?"

"Yeah!? SO!?"

"Your Royal Decree negates all trap cards! Both your opponent's and your own!" Terry said, grinning slightly as Damico's face fell. "Had you attacked with Zombyra first you would have won! As it is it seems Gonda has yet another turn!"

"Big deal!" Damico replied turning back to the clown. "Make a move runt!"

"Damn right I will!" Gonda replied, drawing his card. "Now it's payback time! I summon Copycat in attack mode!" He called out, summoning a green clad magician with a blue cape to the field, it's face blocked by a mirror it held in it's hand. (1/0/0) "And with Skill Drain cancelled out I can use it's effect, allowing me to copy the original attack and defense of your Fusilier Dragon!"

"What!?" Damico cried out as a vision of Fusilier Dragon appeared in the Copycat's mirror. (1/0/0-1/2800/2000)

"But wait, there's more!" Gonda called out, playing another card. "I also activate Opti-Camouflage Armour! I can equip this to a level one monster like Copycat, and once equipped it can attack you directly!"

"Hey!" Damico shouted out, waving his hands. "Hold on a sec!"

"Copycat! Bypass his monsters and attack him directly with Mirror Image Illusion!" Gonda called out as the Copycat's mirror projected a full sized Fusilier Dragon. The illusion growled a moment before unleashing it's fire power at Damico directly, knocking him off his feet and into a nearby tree, causing him to slump to the ground.

"Duh... I hate clowns..." Damico managed before passing out.

Damico: 0

Gonda: 200

"Yeah! Take that ya bully!" Gonda cried out dancing from foot to foot. "Who da Clown!? Come on, who da Clown!?"

"Alright Gonda!" Allie said, rushing up to grip him in a crushing hug. "You did it! ...Gonda?" She looked down at the clown's face, flushed and red. A moment later she noted to herself that she had hugged his face to her cleavage. "PERVERT!" She cried out smacking him on the head.

"Owwiee!" The clown cried out. "What did I do!?"

"You were looking down my shirt!"

"Well where else was I gonna look!?"

"How about my face!?"

"Oh my." Terry remarked as the pair continued to bicker. "Do they always, how do you say, argue like an old married couple?"

"Believe it or not, this is new..." Alyssa replied as Allie gripped the clown in a headlock. "Oh my, Allie always was a bit of a tomboy..."

0---0

"You got it?" J.B. called up as Serenity sat on a branch up in a tree.

"Almost... Think that's tight enough?" Serenity called back down.'

"Yeah, looks good. Come on down!"

"Okay!" Serenity shouted out, turning about on the branch, preparing to climb down the tree. "Now, let's see, my foot goes, yahh!" She cried out, as her foot slipped, her grip on the tree no more. She closed her eyes as she fell preparing to meet the ground. Instead she fell onto a body that fell under the impact, cushioning her fall. "Oww..."

"You Ok... Sunshine...?" J.B. asked from underneath her, rubbing his head.

"Yes... Thanks..." Serenity replied as she rolled off her friend and stood up, brushing some dirt off her jacket. "You?"

"I'm fine." J.B. said, standing up as well. "I said I wouldn't let you fall, right?"

Smiling Serenity nodded her face flushing slightly.

"My TENT!" Came the cry from behind them as Gonda, Allie, Alyssa, Terry and Brock returned.

"Oh hey, there you are!" J.B. said as he and Serenity turned to look at the group. "We did some renovations while you were gone!"

Gonda's mouth hung open, as he looked the tent over. The poles had been removed and been replaced by rope that was tied to two nearby trees, pulling it up and reforming the structure. "You guys got it back up?"

"Yeah, it was a little troublesome." J.B. admitted. "And I don't think it'll hold up as well, but it should work until you can get some new poles or something. We're lucky the tent itself was ripped or anything."

"You guys..."

"Serenity really did most of the work, since she could get up the trees better than me."

"Come on J.B., it was your idea." Serenity countered with.

"Oh who cares!?" Gonda shouted out. "Thanks guys!" He cried grabbing both his friends in a hug.

"Ah what are friends for?" J.B. said grinning. "Sides, if we didn't get it up, where would we sleep?"


	18. Rainy Thoughts of Days Now Past

Shout Outs...

lightningstrxu: The bigger they are the harder they fall.

Guardian Master: Thanks, but it's cool. I should be fine.

Tyjet: All hail the clowns!

Hero Slayer: If the decks appear to be similar to design to those in 2006 then it is by coincidence, not design.

Jdragon: Good question. They'd probably be better off not knowing.

Psycho King: Bend ya damn rules, BEND!

emerald lady: It's good to be forgiven...

ttoad: I take suggestions, but I shall make no promises.

To Everyone: Do not adjust your computer screen. We control the horizontal. We control the vertical. You have entered... The Flashback Zone!

(Note: By we, I mean me and my goddamned cat)

0---0

Gonda took a gulp as he took a look outside the tent for a moment before deciding to close up the opening. He sighed and sat back down next to Brock as the sounds of rain pummelled the tent. "Man, first huge downpour of the year, and we're all the way out HERE!"

"I hear you." Brock said sighing as well; looking at the battery powered lantern he had placed in the middle of the tent. "Most of the people who went to get firewood barely got their wood under cover. And of them..."

"No one's seen J.B. or Serenity..." Gonda added sighing. "Think they're Okay?"

"They're smart. They'll probably find shelter if they can't make it back here and simply ride out the rain..."

0---0

"Ahhh... CHOO!" Serenity sneezed, rubbing at her nose as J.B. held a match to some tinder as he tried to get a small fire going. "That rain started so suddenly... I'm glad we found this cave here." She said wrapping her arms about her body.

J.B. nodded idly as he tried to coax the fire to life, finally getting the paper to catch fire, watching to make sure it would ignite the kindling piled around it. "Lets just hope the wood isn't as soaked as our clothes." He added, looking at where they had set their jackets down along with his pants and her skirt. "Let's hope we can get them dried out soon, it's cold in here..." He said moving over to sit next to Serenity.

"Yeah... Guess we'll just have to stay here for a bit." His companion replied as she looked outside of the cave. "I hope everyone else is alright..."

"I'm sure of it..." J.B. said, smiling a bit as Serenity scooted closer to him. "They probably made it back to camp before us anyhow. All we need to do is wait it out here."

"Yeah." She added, leaning into him for warmth. "Say, can I ask you something?"

"Uhh... Sure. I don't mind."

"Where did you learn to duel?" She asked looking up at his face as it darkened slightly. "Did I... say something wrong?"

"Hmm, oh no!" J.B. said, waving it off. "No, learning to duel was great, it was just... what was before it that kinda makes me... Ya know... I never told you about my old man, have I?"

"Your father? No." Serenity said, shaking her head. "You told me a lot about your mother, but never about him."

"Yeah, well we... don't get along very well." J.B. said as he leaned forwards, resting his arms on his knees. "My dad's a big guy in the tobacco industry. You know, three-piece suits, big moustache, and all that stuff, big businessman. And when I was growing up he always wanted me to go into business like he did, but I never really... Liked it ya know?" Serenity nodded, prompting him to continue. "Then when I was about ten or so him and my mom got a divorce, and I went to live with her..." Serenity wrapped an arm about him, silently. "And at the time I was... Well I was in a funk..."

"I have a hard time imagining you in a funk James." Serenity said, smiling softly.

"Well at the time I was used to all the big brain tutors my dad was dropping on me, so I never got to play much as a kid. Next thing I know, the divorce happened, I wasn't getting the tutors anymore and I had a ton of free time on my hands I never had before." He rubbed at the back of his head a bit. "I mean I didn't like the direction dad was pushing me to, but it gave me some kinda direction. I was lost at the time. Then I met my pal..."

0-Flashback-0

Ten year old James Jennings sighed sitting down on a park bench as he watched a few kids his own age laugh across the street. "Man... This sucks..." He turned his head trying to look down the street only to turn into another boy's face, his brown eyes staring into his blue. "Huh?"

"Hey there!" The boy with messy brown hair said as he addressed the kid on the park bench. "What'cha doing? Are you waiting for someone?" He said as the other boy fidgeted, not used to strangers talking so openly with him.

"Wha, me, um, no..." James stuttered as he tried to form a reply. "I just have... Nothing to do is all..."

"Well why don't you go... play with your friends?"

"I don't really... Have any..."

"What!? No friends!? That's not right! Well, I'll be your friend!" The boy said grinning widely. "We can play tag, and frisbee and Duel Monsters!"

"Drool Monsters?"

"Not Drool Monsters!" The friendly kid said. "Duel Monsters! D-U-E-L! It's the sweetest card game ever!"

"I've never heard of it before." James admitted standing up and looking at the other kid.

"Never heard of... man what rock have you been living under?" James face fell slightly as the kid patted his shoulders. "Hey, it's Okay! Come on! I'll teach you! Then we can have fun, right!"

"You sure?"

"Totally!"

"Well... Okay then!"

0-End Flashback-0

"Wow..." Serenity admitted shaking her head. "I mean... You were really like that?"

"Yeah, believe it or not." J.B. admitted rubbing his head. "He's the first guy to ever call me J.B. too ya know?"

"Really?"

J.B. nodded briefly. "Yeah, he really got me out of my funk too. Then about four years ago..."

0-Flashback-0

"_Prepare yourselves for the ultimate Duel Monsters battle! The World Tournament is coming! This Sunday watch as the greatest duellists of time battle it out for supremacy!" _The announcer for the T.V. commercial said as J.B. and his friend watched on, the screen showing several kinds of duel monsters in the heat of battle. _"Come and see who will stand on top of the mountain and conquer the competition! The World Tournament! This Sunday!" _The announcer finished off as the screen showed a massive white dragon firing a blast at a warrior, J.B.'s eyes going wide as the dragon turned to the screen with a final roar. He then turned to his friend.

"I want that..."

0-End Flashback-0

"You... got hooked... on the Blue Eyes White Dragon... from a commercial!?" Serenity managed out between giggles as J.B.'s face flushed.

"Oh come on! I don't know why but... As soon a I saw it..." J.B. began smiling widely. "As soon as I saw it I knew it was the card for me, you know! That one card that fits you best..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, then about two years ago..."

0-Flashback-0

"Happy Birthday buddy!" J.B.'s friend said, passing him a small box. "Come on J.B., open it up!"

"Sure!" He replied, popping the lid off. "A card?" He said, taking it out of the box.

"Yeah! It's not exactly a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it'll get you started!" His friend replied, grinning.

"Whoa... Kaiser Glider huh? Sweet card! Thanks man!"

0-End Flashback-0

"For awhile it was my best monster, and it's done me good." J.B. said, pulling the card out of his deck. "I might have my Blue Eyes now, but this is still one of my favourites, and I'll probably never stop using it."

"That's pretty sweet. A gift from a friend..."

0---0

"God, I think it's getting' worse out there..." Gonda said as his tent was battered with rain. "If I new it was going to be like this I would have packed a rain jacket."

"Foresight is twenty/twenty after all." Brock replied sagely as his companion watched the closed tent flaps. "They aren't coming back yet. If I'm right they've holed up somewhere until the rain stops."

"I know, but what if something happened?" Gonda replied, turning to look at Brock.

"Have a little faith. Besides, we can't do anything right now, it's too dark to see and we won't be better off than they are."

"I guess... So Brock?" Gonda began. "Where'd you learn to duel?"

"Ah, now that my friend is a bit of a story." Brock said, looking up as if he would see the sky. "It must have been a good... six or seven years or so ago I think... My father, a geologist, was hired by a palaeontologist to do a study in Tibet. They thought they might find some old dinosaur remains in the area, but wanted to know about the 'lay of the land' so to speak before digging. It was then we came across a bit of trouble..."

0-Flashback-0

"Hey dad!" Eight-year-old Brock Stonecrawl said as he pointed down the road. Unnoticed a man with a staff walked behind them, his path joining their own. "I think I see a village down there."

"That's right son." His father said briefly. "We'll be staying there until we finish up. With any luck--"

"Hold it right there." Someone else shouted out as a figure jumped out from behind a rock, knife in hand. Two other men quickly joined him. "Well now, never seen anyone from outside the boarders here before... Drop your stuff... Maybe we can sell it."

"Easy there young man." Brock's father said as he shepherded his son behind him. "We're not looking for trouble."

"Too bad... You've found it." The head thug said as the three began to approach.

"Seems there is some litter upon this road." The staff carrying man said as he walked past Brock and his father, calmly despite the situation.

"Hey, wait a sec!" The geologist called out to the stranger.

"What do you want old man?" The thug said looking over the robe wearing man, the only hair on his head being two bushy eyebrows.

"Take your aggression elsewhere young man and go make peace with yourself." The bald man replied. "You will find life much shorter and less pleasing if you continue on such destructive paths."

"What do you know...?" The thug began and he rushed the old man. "Ya stinkin' geezer!" He called out, ready to stab the man, Brock's father tensing, ready to act.

The old man's staff shot up, slapping the knife away before the other end spun about, catching the highwayman in the jaw. As the thug staggered back the man spun about, swinging his staff in an arc and catching the would-be-bandit in the side of the head, causing him to fall as well as knocking him out cold. The other two thugs looked at the old man before dropping their weapons and fleeing, causing the old man to sigh.

"Those who attack without reason or purpose are full of rage, but empty of courage..." He said turning to the father and his son. "You are unharmed, yes?"

"Yes... Thank you." Brock's father said, walking to the man, following him. "You didn't need to help us, but I am grateful."

"Hmm...? I am just a humble old man who likes his roads cleared of such debris." The man said as he smiled warmly. "I am Tao-Wen, a monk in the temple across the village. Please, be my guests and tell me of your tales."

0-End Flashback-0

Gonda whistled slightly as he looked at Brock. "Man, that's cool. But how'd you learn duelling there?"

"To be honest, it wasn't until I got back home that I learned to duel." Brock said pulling a card out. "But Tao-Wen did get me started... It was when my father had finished his work... We had stayed at the temple during our stay and he taught me many things and concepts. This card ended up being a parting gift..."

0-Flashback-0

"Thank you for everything Tao-Wen." Brock's father said, bowing in respect. "You've been a tremendous help."

"It is the least one such as I can do." Tao-Wen replied, bowing back. "This world has done me well. I wish to give back something to it. And young Brock was such a treasure to have about. Which reminds me..." The monk said, fishing a card from his robes. He smiled warmly as he passed it to Brock. "Take this with you. I've seen children your own age playing with these things. I understand them not, but something tells me... It belongs with you."

"Really?" Brock said taking the card and looking at it. "Neat... Legendary Jujitsu Master..." He smiled back at the old man, bowing to him. "Thank you sir!"

"No. Thank you for letting an old man know the next generation is as kind as the last."

0-End Flashback-0

"In a way I suppose Tao-Wen got me started not only on Duel Monsters, but started my deck as well." Brock said, looking at the card in his hand. "Tao-Wen's style and philosophies were based on peace, inner strength and non-aggression. A non-aggressive style of life that I've learned and adapted to fit my Megarock Defense deck."

"Wow, that's quite neat!" Gonda said smiling a bit.

0---0

"So, what about you Sunshine?" J.B. asked as he watched the rain outside of the cave.

"Huh?" Serenity replied, looking up at him.

"Where did you learn to play?"

"Well... It's kinda... Embarrassing..." She admitted fidgeting. "See I went with my brother to watch him in the Battle City finals... And as everyone was going to site of the semi-finals the blimp we were on was hijacked..."

"Hijacked!?" J.B. said gawking.

"Yeah... A friend of mine told me some of the rules, and I saw a couple people play before but... Well I got forced into this duel..." Serenity said, looking away. "It was me, Tristian and Duke against one guy and... They would have been better off without me..."

"Ouch... You... Alright?"

"Yeah, I am..." Serenity replied, shaking her head before looking back up at him. "We all got out alright in the end but I couldn't help but feel... Well... Useless." She drew her arms about her knees hugging them to her chest, looking down at the fire. "Joey told me how much fun it was before, and... I thought if I learned I'd be okay if it ever happened again. So I asked Joey to teach me and he took me to a game store, the one Yugi's Grandfather owns."

"Yugi?" J.B. said blinking. "As in Yugi 'King of Games' Motou?"

"Yeah." Serenity said nodding. "He and my brother were friends before he became famous. I met him before; he's a really great guy. Anyway..."

0-Flashback-0

"Hey, Yug! You about?" Joey called out as he entered the Kame Game Store, Serenity following him in.

"Sorry Joey." Solomon Motou, better known simply as 'Grandpa' said. "He's gone out for a while."

"Oh, hey Gramps, how's things going?" He said, looking over the card displays.

"I'm doing quite well really. And who is this young lady you're with?" Grandpa asked. "A girlfriend?"

"Sorry Gramps. This is my sister, Serenity." Joey replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, of course!" Grandpa said as he smiled at the girl. "Joey talks about you all the time, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Motou." Serenity replied, waving a bit.

"Oh, just call me Grandpa, everyone else does." He smiled looking at Joey. "Looking to boost your deck? I've got a new shipment in!"

"Not for me." He said, gesturing to his sister with a thumb. "I'm gonna teach Serenity here to duel, I just need a good card to start her off with."

"Oh, well that's nice!" The old man replied, smiling. "If you need any advice young lady, I'd be glad to help!"

"Really?" Serenity said, fidgeting a bit. "I'd hate to be a bother."

"No, no, it's fine! I enjoy teaching games to people!"

"And sides, he'd be a better teacher than me." Joey replied. "The old man might not look it, but he's a damn good duellist! He taught Yugi every trick he knows!"

"Oh, little Yugi's come up with far more tricks than I ever had!" Grandpa said laughing. "I couldn't hope to match him now! Anyway, lets see, what card fits her best...?"

Serenity stepped closer and looked though the glass at cards of every type. She saw spells and traps, monsters of all descriptions. Finally Joey drew a hand back and put his finger on the case, pointing at one card in particular. "That one!" He shouted out. "It's perfect!"

"Are you sure?" The old man asked taking the card out from the display. "Oh, I see! Yes, this one IS perfect for her!"

"What is?" Serenity asked as Grandpa put the card down on the counter for her to see. She picked it up gingerly in her hand. "Elemental Hero... Burstinatrix?"

"Yeah, just look at her!" Joey said, wrapping an arm about her shoulders. "She's bursting with strength!"

"Come on Joey!" Serenity said, shaking her head. "I'm not sure this is my kind of card..."

"No Seriously!" Joey replied grinning. "She's just like you sis. You might not know it yet but you're like her, you have a good heart and a strong will... Stronger than you really know."

"Please Joey, I'm--"

"Don't worry, you'll see! Call it a... gut instinct!" Joey said turning back to Grandpa. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Oh I can't sell it, it wouldn't feel right! Just take it!" He replied. "Consider it a gift to a potential new customer! Now, what packs would you like? You can't make a deck with just one card your know!"

0-End Flashback-0

"Wow. Sounds like you and your brother are really tight." J.B. said smiling a bit as Serenity took her card out.

"Yeah. When our parents divorced Joey was put with dad while I stayed with mom." Serenity began. "We weren't able to keep in contact as much as we wanted, so we always try to make up for lost time."

"Wow, your folks divorced too huh?" He asked as Serenity nodded. "Must be hard on you, being at Duel Academy and being even further from him."

"Don't get me wrong, it is hard to away from him. But I love my brother, and I know that even if he isn't with me... He's at least in my heart."

"Wow... Deep..."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but I think it's cool."

Serenity let off a bit of a giggle as she looked down at the fire. "I hope you can meet him sometime, I think you'd be great friends."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Serenity replied, leaning into her friend, head resting on his shoulder.

0---0

"Well Gonda, how's about yourself?" Brock asked, looking at his friend. "How did you learn to play Duel Monsters?"

"Well..." Gonda began. "Growing up in the circus means we move about a lot. My troupe has traveled across the states, Canada, Europe, a bit of Japan... When I was about nine my father, Gronda Gonzola, took me into town while we were at a place in England. Anyway, we got separated, I got lost and some kids kinda... Beat me up..."

"Beat you up?" Brock repeated blinking. "For what?"

"... Being short..."

"I know you're a clown, but please be serious."

"I am! They saw a short, easy to pick on kid! And when there's three of them and one of you..."

"I see. Then what?"

0-Flashback-0

"Ugggh..." Nine-year-old Gonda groaned as his eyes opened. "Unfamiliar ceiling... Huh!?" Gonda sat up, wincing in pain as he did. "Ouch! Where am I? Last thing I remember is... Oh yeah, that explains why everything hurts..." Gonda looked himself over, noting the bandages wrapped about his ribs. "I feel worse than the time Orville tried to teach me tightrope walking and I ended up missing the net when I fell." Gonda moved to get up as the door to the room opened, a kind looking woman in a white dress entering.

"Oh, your up!" She said, walking over to the boy. "That's good, you've been out for most of the day! How do you feel?"

"Like an elephant stepped on me..." Gonda grumbled. "Where am I?"

"West River Orphanage. I'm Amanda Rivers, and I run this place. One of my boys found you and brought you over here. We contacted the authorities; I hope I can find your parent's for you."

"You probably won't, I'm with the Circus. I'm gonna be a clown, like my dad!" Gonda replied, grinning.

"Well that's nice! If you're up to it, why don't you come down to the play room, maybe we can find this circus of yours and your father, hmmm?"

0---0

"Hey, what's that?" Gonda asked as he limped over to a table, sitting down as the other two boys were playing with some kind of cards on a playing mat.

"It's called Duel Monsters." A freckle faced youth replied as he took a card from his hand. "OK, I summon my Axe Raider in attack mode!"

"Nice move!" The boy opposite of him replied, a slight gap in his teeth. "But I can use my Trap Hole to blow up your monster!"

"Oh, man... I never beat you." The freckled kid said as he moved his Axe Raider to the graveyard, his opponent soon drawing and summoning a Beaver Warrior.

"Now I attack directly for twelve hundred damage and a win!"

"Good game Tom, you're too good."

"Thanks." 'Tom' replied before turning to Gonda. "You wanna play?"

"Yeah, but..." Gonda replied. "I don't know how..."

"No big deal!" Tom replied. "Hey, Harry! Loan him you deck, let's teach this kid!"

"Sure thing!" Harry said, gathering his deck up and shuffling it.

"Ok kid, time to learn." Tom began. "Startin' off with monster cards."

0-End Flashback-0

"I never knew it was so rough for you." Brock said. "I suppose being a man my size has it's benefits."

"Yeah. Anyway, Tom and Harry taught me how to play until dad came to pick me up..."

0-Flashback-0

"You ready to go son?" Gronda asked his son, rubbing his bandaged head.

"Yeah. Let's go home!" Gonda said as the two turned to leave.

"Hey Kid! Wait up a sec." Tom said, walking over to the two, a hand in his pocket.

"Yeah Tom?" Gonda asked, tilting his head.

"Your gonna be a clown right?" Tom asked. Gonda nodded briefly. "Well why don't you take this with ya?" He said, taking his hand out of his pocket and passing it to the young clown. "It's not gonna do my deck any good, but maybe you'll like it."

"A card?" Gonda asked quietly taking it.

"Yeah, it's called Dream Clown. Not real strong, but it's got potential." Tom said rubbing his nose as he turned around. "Hell, maybe you do too. Later Clownie!"

"Oh, uh, later! And thank you!" Gonda called back, waving his arm.

0-End Flashback-0

"It was rough, but because of it I learned to duel, and I ended up with my favourite card." Gonda said smiling pulling his card out from his deck. "So it wasn't all bad."

"I suppose your right." Brock replied nodding. "After all, that which does not kill you serves only to make you stronger." After a moment he looked up noticing the lack of sound. "Hmm... I think the rain has stopped."

"Huh?" Gonda replied, opening the tent's flap and looking outside. "You're right! Awesome, maybe we can find those two now!"

0---0

"Wake up Sunshine." J.B. said softly as he shook his friend's shoulder, causing her eyes to flutter open. "The rain's stopped."

"Wha..." She replied as she looked outside the cave. "Oh yeah!" She smiled standing up and moving over to grab her skirt. "And our clothes are dry too!"

"Guess it's time to get dressed and get moving then." J.B. said, grabbing his own pair of pants.

0---0

"Man, we were closer than we thought." J.B. said idly as he and Serenity carried what little dry wood they had over to the camp. "That's cool... Oh, hey... Yo Gonda!" He called out waving his arms at the clown as he and Brock talked to Riker. The teacher smiled as Gonda waved back, running over to the returning Slifers.

"Hey guys!" Gonda said as he and Brock rushed over. "I was worried!"

"Sorry!" J.B. said, rubbing the back of his head. "We got caught in the rain, so we waited it out in a cave."

"Good thinking." Brock said as he crossed his arms. "Well, as long as you're both alright."

"It was... an experience." J.B. replied, smiling a bit.

"Hey guys look!" Serenity shouted out, pointing towards the sky. "A rainbow!" The three boys turned as well, looking skywards to see the band of multicoloured light arc over the trees. "It's so pretty!"

"Well, something good had to come after such a nasty downpour." Brock said as he looked at the colours. "And this was worth the wait."

0---0

"Man, that was a fun trip!" Gonda said as the camping students made their way back to Academy the following morning, George Riker in the lead again. "Even with the rain!"

"I hear ya!" J.B. said as he looked at the Academy's main building, smiling as the sun shone over it. "Think we can go again next year?"

"I'd love to!" Serenity added, giggling a bit.

0---0

"Hope you had fun boy..." Professor Francis Trammel said to himself from Duel Academy's rooftop, watching as the students returned, J.B. Jennings among them. "Because I've planned a little payback for you... and your friends by proxy. Oh yes, your next test will be one you shall all fail!" The headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm didn't think maniacal laughter was befitting of a teacher.

However he decided today was a good day to indulge...


	19. Red Versus Blue: Part I

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: An exam yes, but of my own style and flavour

Psycho King: Sorry, Trammel stole your maniacal laughter.

lightningstrxu: The tourney in after the winter break in the fic, if you'll recall. Be patient...

DarkStormNoD: Good ta hear buddy.

ttoad: As I said, no promises, but if he's useful for a spot then I might add him.

0---0

"With October in it's last week and November around the corner it's almost time for the quarterly Duel Progression Tests and Report Cards." Professor Trammel said to himself in his office, typing at a computer screen. "While marks for normal school classes are in a separate report these are what usually matter. A Duel Progression Tests, or simply DPT will grade each student as a duellist. Students take a written exam, a timed duel puzzle, and a practical exam. Of course the practical is where most of the marks are made, a failure there would likely cripple a student's mark."

Trammel paused in his dialogue for a moment to take a sip of tea. "For the practical exam student's are paired off at random. While a victory or defeat wouldn't fail a student per say ineffective duelling WOULD fail them. And that is where I play my hand."

Trammel grinned as he continued to look over the duel reports of three Slifer Red students, writing down cards and combos used. "To cripple each deck one must simply find the right strategy. Of course a failure won't result in an expulsion, the bastard won't pay me if I manage it now, but I can humiliate these students by using my access to the system to... de-randomize the selections... Now, let's see here..."

He pulled up a student field, looking at the red nose Slifer's face. "My revenge will start slow, targeting the two people closest to him. Name: Gonda Gonzola. Deck Archetype: Clown Control. It uses smaller, weaker effect monsters with unique abilities. How ever it lacks attack power. A duellist who can conquer his supporting spells and traps will have an easy time."

Trammel closed the file, opening a second, this one of a brown haired girl. "Name: Serenity Wheeler. Deck Archetype: Elemental Hero Fusion. Sister of Joey Wheeler, she plays a deck with mostly weaker Elemental Hero monsters that can be fused in seemingly endless combinations to create powerful monsters. The seemingly best counter is to simply cut her off from her strongest monsters and watch her fail. This brings us to the main event..."

The red haired teacher grinned, opening the last student's file, a smiling blue eyed youth. "James Bart Jennings, AKA: J.B. Jennings. Deck Archetype: Offensive Dragon Beat Down. That isn't to say he doesn't have his own tricks, he uses his monsters with some finesse, not like a mere battering ram. In addition his deck is reasonably sound if he's forced on the defense. A well-rounded deck against any conventional offence... But there are other ways to win then just simple and conventional offence."

Trammel grinned again as he closed the file, opening up the files of three Obelisk Blue students, grinning as he looked them over. "And of course I have found the perfect opponents to deal with these pests. Their decks are almost custom designed and tailored to fight these annoying slackers, and with a little... assistance should fail those miserable Slifers, and humiliate that annoying Jennings!"

The professor frowned, leaning back in his chair as he pressed his hands together. "Don't think I've forgotten, 'young scholar'... How you, a mere applicant made me a laughingstock!"

0-Flashback-0

"All right, let's go for a test drive! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the Infernal Flame Emperor with White Lightning!" The dragon drew energies into it's mouth slowly, gathering it's power before realising it as a bright white beam of destruction at the flaming beast, slamming into it and blowing the massive monster apart.

Trammel: 0

J.B.: 500

"That's it! I'm in, I'm in!" J.B. Shouted out as he bounced from foot to foot, grinning wildly. "I can't believe it, I'm really in!"

"Five million..." Trammel whimpered as he fell to his knees. "Gone... all gone... My money..."

Cheers erupted from around the arena as J.B. waved his hand about. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh man, I feel like a little kid again, thank you!"

0-End Flashback-0

"You and your blasted Blue Eyes White Dragons..."

0-Flashback-0

"Wow, Trammel knows his stuff." A male student said as he looked over some notes in the library. "He can beat anything!"

"Well except a Blue Eyes! He's probably got a phobia of them now!" A second male student replied as the two laughed to themselves, not knowing of the nearby professor hiding behind a shelf.

0-End Flashback-0

"Oh yes... This isn't about money now... It's payback, pure and simple... Revenge, served cold on an unforgiving plate... You... Will... Fail... BOY!"

0---0

"Are you all ready for your DPTs children?" Walker asked as he walked over the table in the cafeteria for the Slifer Red Dorm for Boys.

"You bet!" J.B. replied, grinning. "I'm as ready as can be! And I can't wait for the practical, it'll be a blast!"

"Yeah, that's the big one isn't it?" Gonda said, cutting his pancakes. "Can't mess up there."

"Ah, we'll all do fine." J.B. replied. "I know once Blue Eyes hit the floor I'm gonna own the test!"

"It is quite the monster, eh?" Walker said grinning. "Just remember, at times the graveyard is what you must worry about, not the field."

"My graveyard?" J.B. replied, blinking.

"Yes, at times it can be more valuable than the field."

"Well... Okay!" J.B. replied popping some bacon into his mouth.

"Come on guys..." Serenity began. "This is serious, we're going to be getting marked on these you know?"

"Yeah, but right now there's not much else we can do, right?" Gonda asked briefly.

"Yeah!" J.B. added. "Besides, we'll be fine! I just know it!" He laughed a bit as Walker began to walk away.

"At times the graveyard is what you must worry about, not the field..." Walker mused to himself. "I need to stop snacking on those Duel Monsters Fortune Cookies... I don't think that advice was helpful at all!"

0---0

Trammel watched through the window, focusing on J.B, Serenity and Gonda, sometimes referred to as The Slifer's Three, as they wrote their tests in the exam room. He frowned in thought as student's put pencil to paper, scribbling answers away. 'Thanks to my interference I've got these three right where I want them.' He thought to himself. 'I've made it so three of my best Obelisk Blues will nail those Red Rejects with a failing grade! It's... Red versus Blue, only the Reds have no hope of winning!'

"Ah, there you are Trammel!" A new voice said as Trammel's head turned. "Watching the student's, eh?"

"Oh yes Principle Waltman!" Trammel said quickly. "Watching them is like watching... Goldfish in a bowl, quite relaxing, don't you agree?"

"Indeed! Anyway, I need to go and look over the Arena; we're preparing for all the duels today! All twelve of our arena's playing fields will be in use so I need to make sure everything is in top condition!"

"But of course Principle Waltman, don't be late upon my account!" Trammel replied, watching as the Academy's Principle left. 'Stupid old bald fool!' He thought to himself. 'He has no idea what I have in store!'

0---0

'Wow.' J.B. said to himself as he looked at his screen. 'Ok for this puzzle I have Gearfried The Iron Knight (4/1800/1600) in my hand, Release Restraints and Lightning Blade. My opponent has Crab Turtle (8/2550/2500) and Maiden of Aqua, (4/700/2000) plus thirteen hundred life points. I think this is easy. Play Gearfried in attack mode and activate Release Restraints. This summons Gearfried the Swordsmaster. (7/2600/2200) Then I'll give him Lightning Blade, which raises his attack... (7/2600/2200-7/3400/2200) and destroys a monster on the field, so I can take out Maiden. Now, I'll attack Crab Turtle, and thanks to Lightning Blade it's attack is lowered by five hundred. (8/2550/2500-8/2050/2500) So he takes thirteen fifty in damage, and I solve the puzzle! Sweet!'

0---0

"So, how do you guys do on your DPTs?" J.B. asked as The Slifer's Three walked to the Arena, several students joining the journey.

"The puzzle I got was really hard..." Serenity said sighing. "I barley solved it... My written looked good though."

"I got past my puzzle okay, but I'm not sure about my written..." Gonda added. "What about you?"

"I think my written is okay, and I got an easy enough puzzle." J.B. replied, rubbing his head. "But it's the practical that really matters! So, let's do our best and have some fun!"

"Right!" His two friends replied in unison.

0---0

"Attention!" The announcer at the Arena said through the PA system as the three friends arrived at the Arena. "Will Gonda Gonzola and Arthur Slicks please report to Duel Field three, repeat will--"

"That's me guys!" Gonda said, grinning as he ran off. "Come on!"

"Right behind you buddy!" J.B. called back as he and Serenity followed him in to the third field. Gonda ran down to the field to take his test as J.B. and Serenity found a spot in the audience. Gonda stood at one end of the field, waiting as a tall Obelisk Blue student stepped to the field opposite of him...

0---0

"And thus... It begins..." Trammel said silently from the back of the arena alone in his section. "First up: the clown." He grinned slightly, watching the field as he hear the sound of slinking metal approach, his grin getting wider. "Hal Bindings, how good of you to join me... Or do you still prefer that moniker of yours... Chainz?" He asked, turning to face a slender Obelisk Blue student.

His black hair was kept in wild spikes, dark rings under his red eyes as they watched on as the two students stepped onto the field. Chains attached to shackles on his right wrist and ankles were dragged across the floor, his duel disk having another length of chain wielded into them near his left wrist. Unlike most Academy blazers his was black with his dorm colour, blue, as trimming. "It's always Chainz." He said crossing his arms. "So this is what you're up to, eh? With you payback has always been a bitch."

"Why thank you Chainz. And don't worry, I've made sure you'll be a part of that payback..." Trammel replied, watching as the student grinned darkly. "For you, my favourite student, I've saved the best... For last..."

"Good. Now, let's watch the pain begin..."

0---0

"Students!" The referee shouted out. "This is a DPT practical exam! Gonda Gonzola versus Arthur Slicks! Shuffle your decks and have a clean duel!" He added before moving from the area. Gonda looked at the opposing blue clad student, a wide grin on his face as he adjusted his oversized sunglasses as the two shuffled their decks.

"All right! Time to get this party rolling!" Arthur said as he and the clown duellist activated their disks, slipping their decks into the holsters and drawing five cards each.

Gonda: 4000

Arthur: 4000

"I'll begin!" Gonda called out, drawing a sixth card. "And I summon Dream Clown, in attack mode!" He called out, summoning his green nosed clown to the field. (3/1200/900) "I'll place a card face down, then end my turn!" He added.

"Rock! My turn man!" Arthur called out as he drew. "Ok, time for a heapin' helpin' of some smack down soup! I summon Overdrive in attack mode!" He called out, an armoured jeep that mounted a huge machine gun. (4/1600/1500) "Now rock the clown with Vulcan Burst!"

"Not quite!" Gonda called out, flipping his card. "I'll use Zero Gravity! This will switch both our monsters to defense mode, and activate Dream Clown's ability!"

"Huh, what ya sayin'?" Arthur asked as his jeep turned to show it's side to the kneeling clown.

"When Dream Clown goes into defense mode I can destroy one of your monsters!" Gonda replied as the clown pulled a set of walking teeth from it's hat. It set the teeth on the ground which then wandered towards the jeep before suddenly growing over a story high and swallowing the armoured vehicle whole. The teeth burped before vanishing.

"Total bummer man..." Arthur said as his opponent drew a card.

"Now I'll place one card face down and move my Clown back into attack mode." Gonda said as his clown stood back up. "Then I summon Inaba White Rabbit in attack mode!" He called out, a staff with a rabbit rising to his field. (3/700/500) "Now attack him directly, Dream Spin and Rabbit Kick!" He called out, the clown spinning about like a tornado, impacting with Arthur as the rabbit followed up with a flying kick.

Gonda: 4000

Arthur: 2100

"Now I end my turn, but because Inaba is a spirit monster it returns to my hand." Gonda added, pulling the rabbit from the field.

0---0

"Your plan ain't working quite right." Chainz remarked as Trammel simply shrugged.

"Oh have some faith..." He replied. "Arthur may have an unusual personality, but his deck has two monsters which will lock Gonda down like a prison inmate. Just you wait." He turned his head a short male student with neatly combed hair jogged towards him, a blue blazer held by a chain about his neck turning the jacket into a makeshift cape.

"You wanted to see me sir?" The student asked, watching the black wearing student wearily.

"Ah yes, Xander, good of you to arrive, I have something for your deck, a little trap card I found..." He said grinning as he pulled the card from his jacket. "Why don't you use it? I think you'll find it quite useful in your exam."

"Are you sure?" Xander asked taking the card. "This is a pretty... specialized card... it only works if--"

"Trust me!" Trammel replied. "I know what I'm talking about! It's a... Gut feeling."

"Well if you're sure. Thanks Professor Trammel!" The student said before turning about and running off.

"Should I ask?" Chainz said.

"Just preparing part two of my revenge is all..."

0---0

"All right then, time for me to roll!" Arthur called out as he drew. "I'll place a card face down, and then I summon Oni Tank T-Thirty-Four in attack mode!" Arthur called out, summoning a massive tank with a devil's head acting as a bumper. (4/1400/1700) "Now attack with Oni Magnum!"

"Sorry, I counter with my trap card, Gravity Bind!" Gonda called out, activating his card. "Now all monster with a level of four or higher can't attack!"

"Well, like, total screw man!" Arthur said as he frowned.

"Now I draw!" Gonda said. "And I swap Dream Clown to defense, activating his effect!" He called out as the clown knelt down again, pulling a pie from it's hat. It flung it at the tank's devil face, sticking to it for a moment before exploding, taking the tank out with it. "Next I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode!" He called out, his bucket wearing duck rising to the field.

"Quack!" It called out before it's bucket fell onto it's head. (3/1700/300) "Quack! Quack, Quack, Quack!" Came it's muffled cries from under the helmet.

"Attack, with Mallard Mayhem!" Gonda called out as the duck ran about in circles before slamming into Arthur.

Gonda: 4000

Arthur: 400

"Well, my turn now!" Arthur said drawing. "And it's time to quit playing with toy cars! I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll use it to blow up... My face down card!"

"But why do that?" Gonda asked idly as Arthur's face down traps was destroyed.

"If you wanna know, just have a look!" He added as a monstrous snake like creature began to rise to his field, snarling as it did so.

"Wha, what's that!?" Gonda shouted out as the creature snarled.

"My face down was a little thang called Statue of the Wicked." Arthur replied. "Once I send it to the graveyard it comes back as a token monster. (4/1000/1000) And now the fun can really start! But first I'll use D.D. Designator! This spell card let's me declare a card name, and if it's in your hand it's removed from play! So good bye Inaba White Rabbit!"

"Oh man..." Gonda moaned as he took his rabbit from his hand.

"Now it's time to offer up my token, and tribute summon... Jinzo in attack mode!" Arthur called out, his token monster vanishing as a bald figure with a steel plate fixed to it's face rose to the field, it's leather clothing shining against the arena lights. (6/2400/1500)

0---0

"Now I see..." Chainz said, grinning. "With Jinzo out our little grease monkey will be able to neuter that annoying trap card the clown uses. And any other traps for that matter."

"Yes, but remember..." Trammel replied, smiling widely. "Jinzo is only half the equation of this little field lock..."

0---0

"Thanks to the special ability of Jinzo all trap cards are neutralized! So attack that duck with Psycho Shocker!" Arthur called out as his Cyborg monster drew massive energies into it's hands before firing them at the duck, deep frying it.

Gonda: 3300

Arthur: 400

"Now I place another card face down, and end my turn." Arthur said as Gonda drew a card.

"I'll move Dream Clown to attack mode and activate Messenger of Peace!" He called out as he played his card. "And now no monster with more than fifteen hundred attack points can attack, so long as I pay one hundred life points a turn to keep it up."

"No big!" Arthur replied as he drew. "Cause I play Fiend's Sanctuary to summon a Metal Fiend Token!" He added, the metallic token arising to the field. (1/0/0) "And I'll offer it for another monster, this one called Spell Canceller!" He grinned as the token faded, a strange robotic creation of multiple legs and a satellite like object at the front. (5/1800/1600) "This thing is like Jinzo, only for spell cards! So now you can't use spells or traps! Now attack Spell Canceller, Anti-Spell Blaster!" He called out, the machine gathering energies in it's dish before blasting the clown apart.

Gonda: 2700

Arthur: 400

"And now Jinzo, attack him directly with Psycho Shocker!" Arthur called out as the dreadful cyborg fired another blast, this one impacting Gonda, knocking him off his feet...

Gonda: 300

Arthur: 400

0---0

"Jinzo AND Spell Canceller... Nice..." Chainz said, chuckling darkly. "I think even a guy like Yugi Motou would have trouble against a combo like that."

"Devastatingly simple, isn't it?" Trammel replied, grinning as he pressed his fingers together. "Gonda's deck relies on spells and traps so his monsters can use their effects... Without them, he is a proverbial punching bag. Even worse, Gonda's only monster powerful enough to battle Spell Canceller's eighteen hundred attack points in Bickuribox, a fusion monster. No spells, means no Polymerization. And no monsters strong enough to fight back..."

0---0

"Man, Gonda is in bad shape..." Serenity said as she stared at the two machine monsters. "What can he do?"

"I'm sure he's got something yet Sunshine." J.B. replied, frowning thoughtfully. "That guy has locked spell and trap cards... All Gonda needs is the right monster and he can pull this one out..."

"Yeah... It's like his duel against Damico." Serenity noted idly. "Only instead of no monster effects he can't use anything but monster effects..."

0---0

'Ok Gonda, you only have two major league big baddies lining up against you...' The clown duellist thought to himself as he got back up to his feet. 'It's not like you need spell or trap cards to... Oh, who am I kiddin'? I am SCREWED!'

"Come on Gonda!" J.B. yelled from the audience. "Go give him hell!"

"Yeah, come on! You can do it!" Serenity piped in, causing Gonda to smile a bit.

'Man... I'm in big trouble, and they're still behind me... It's good to have such nice friends... Well, if they think I can do it, then here I go!' "I draw!" Gonda said, taking a card. "Even though it's inactive I still have to offer one hundred life points to keep Messenger of Peace on the field! I suppose I can let it destroy itself, but I'll be able to use it again!"

Gonda: 200

Arthur: 400

"Hey, what do you mean 'use it again'?" Arthur asked, blinking under his sunglasses.

"You'll see! Next I summon Tsukuyomi in attack mode!" He called out, a robed female magician rising to the field. (4/1100/1400) "And now I can use her effect to flip your Spell Canceller face down!"

"Wha?" Arthur shouted out as a horizontal card replaced his machine. "Not cool!"

0---0

"No!" Trammel shouted out as he gripped his seat. "I can't believe it!"

"Settle Teach." Chainz said, glaring at the clown. "So he's got an opening, who cares? He hasn't won yet."

0---0

"And with Spell Canceller face down I can activate a spell card!" Gonda called out. "Share the Pain! To use this I have to offer my Tsukuyomi as a tribute." He began, his spellcaster disappearing. "And now you have to tribute one of yours, either Spell Canceller or Jinzo!"

"Well that ain't rockin'..." Arthur moaned slightly. "Guess I'll offer up my Canceller..." He sighed, his face down monster fading. "But no worries, all I need to do is wait. Then my Jinzo can storm on through."

0---0

"What does that mean?" Serenity asked, frowning slightly.

"It's Messenger of Peace, the only thing that's making sure Jinzo doesn't do anything against Gonda." J.B. replied. "Without Canceller on the field his Messenger is working again, but he still needs to pay one hundred life points a turn. And with two hundred life points left he's got about two turns left to do something."

0---0

"Ok dude, I draw!" Arthur said. "And I summon Machine King Prototype in attack mode!" He called out, a red and white humanoid robot rising to the field. (3/1600/1500) "And thanks to it's effect it gains one hundred attack and defense points for every machine-type monster on the field, even if it's itself! (3/1600/1500-3/1700/1600-3/1800/1700) Your move!"

"Okay, I draw!" Gonda called out. "And I offer another one hundred life points to keep Messenger of Peace!"

Gonda: 100

Arthur: 400

"And now I summon Soitsu in attack mode!" The circus clown added, summoning a shiny, pale yellow figure on a paper airplane doing a muscle pose. (3/0/0)

"Okay..." Arthur said as he drew. "If that's how you wanna roll... I'll just pass."

"Then it's my draw, and now I'm forced to let Messenger of Peace be destroyed!" Gonda replied drawing a card as his spell vanished. "And now I summon Doitsu, in attack mode!" He added, summoning a brighter yellow figure, kneeling on another paper airplane, eating from a tray of food. (4/100/200) "And now I'll use Doitsu's effect!" He added as Doitsu flew closer to Soitsu.

"And, what's that?" Arthur asked, scratching his head.

"You see Soitsu and Doitsu are the perfect examples of two good friends." Gonda replied as Doitsu's paper construct merged with Soitsu's the two posing on the new, larger construct. "Once united, like me and my friends, nothing can stop them! You see I can equip Doitsu to Soitsu like an equipment card, raising his attack by, ready for this, twenty-five HUNDRED!"

"What, now hold on, twenty five hundred?" Arthur shouted out. (3/0/0-3/2500/0)

"Now, Soitsu, Doitsu, attack Machine King Prototype! Friendship Bomber!" Gonda called out as the folded airplane flew up into the air, the two friends leaping off and slamming into the machine, Soitsu's fist in it's torso and Doitsu landing on it's face with a belly-flop, both smashing the machine apart.

Gonda: 100

Arthur: 0

"Dude, I fell off the rubble pile..." Arthur said sadly as he turned and walked away. "Man, I'm hungry... I could go for a burrito right now..."

0---0

"Blast it!" Trammel shouted out, slamming his fist into the armrest of his chair. "How could that clown have won against a lock such as that!?"

"So the stinking clown won." Chainz said, shrugging. "What does it matter? He's not the one you want."

"J.B.'s defeat was meant to be TOTAL!" Trammel replied, grinding his teeth. "And now look!"

"So? You still got his little girlfriend to mess up." Chainz said as he chuckled. "And I'll be sure to take the punk out... Personally..."

"...This is true..." Trammel replied as he calmed himself. "Yes, this is true, I mustn't get upset... So long as that little girl fails with her boyfriend... I'll be happy..."

0---0

"Way to go Gonda!" J.B. shouted out as Gonda joined them in the stands, slapping hands with his roommate. "That was slick!"

"Yeah, you had me worried for a bit." Serenity added as Gonda sat down next to J.B.

"You think you were worried, try being in my big, red shoes!" Gonda said, shaking his head. "Still, that was a good duel..."

"Attention!" The announcer at the Arena said, speaking through the PA system. "Will Serenity Wheeler and Xander Catch please report to Duel Field three, repeat will--"

"Wow, that was fast..." J.B. remarked as Serenity stood up. "Well good luck Serenity! Give him one for me!"

"Count on it!" Serenity replied, moving away from the stands and down to the field.

0---0

"Oh yes..." Trammel said softly as Chainz continued to chuckle next to him. "I'm sure I will be very happy..." He grinned as Chainz's laughter began to evolve towards dark laughter. "Very happy indeed..."

0---0

Note: Duel Puzzles can be found in the games Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Duel Academy, (Gameboy Advance) and Yu-Gi-Oh: Nightmare Troubadour. (Nintendo DS) There may also be puzzles in other Yu-Gi-Oh games.


	20. Red Versus Blue: Part II

Shout Outs...

Tyjet: ...Close enough really.

lightningstrxu: If Trammel took it easy, where would we be this chapter?

Jdragon: First off I haven't seen the manga, and second I' trying to use cards you'd find in the real card game.

Psycho King: You could say Gonda found a key...

Guardian Master: Things are going fine for me now, and I got back into the writing mood. Hence the cranking.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Just wait and see.

Elemental dragon Lighting: --Whistles to himself--

An Elemental Hero Dueliest: Thanks. However I am not familiar with cards used in the manga so I doubt I'll use them.

AngelOfBlades: Thanks buddy!

ttoad: Like I said, we'll see.

0---0

"Students!" The referee shouted out. "This is a DPT practical exam! Serenity Wheeler versus Xander Catch! Shuffle your decks and have a clean duel!" The referee moved away from the field as the duellist shuffled, Serenity looking at the student who wore his jacket like a cape and short enough to look Gonda in the eye.

"Alright!" Xander called out putting his deck into his disk. "Let's duel!" He shouted as Serenity inserted her own deck before activating her disk. Xander's disk activated as well and the duellists drew five cards each.

Serenity: 4000

Xander: 4000

"I'll start off..." Xander said while drawing... "With three cards face down! Then I end my turn!"

"Wait, no monster?" Serenity asked briefly before as Xander simply nodded. She drew a card before looking at his end of the field thinking. 'Where have I seen this deck style before?' She thought to herself, lightly biting her lip. 'I've seen someone who played like this, only he used... Temple of the Kings! I've--' "I've seen Joey play against this kind of deck! It's all trap cards!" She shouted out, causing Xander to visibly flinch.

0---0

"Well, looks like the girl has a brain in that head." Chainz said idly. "This ain't gonna be a cakewalk then."

"Now, now young Chainz..." Trammel replied. "I gave him that card for a reason you know. Once he uses it she'll find herself hard pressed to keep anything on the field..."

0---0

"Okay, so, no big deal..." Xander said. "I activate Grave Lure!" He shouted out, flipping up his card. "And now you have to take the card on top of your deck out, flip it upside down and shuffle it back into your deck. When you draw it again you have to discard it." He smiled a bit as Serenity took her card from her deck, sighing before she put it in her deck face up and shuffling it.

"So much for Bladedge..." She said idly. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" She called out, her winged hero rising to the field. (3/1000/1000) "I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."

"All right then, my draw!" Xander called out, taking his card. "And I'll place another two cards face down on the field." He said, setting his cards. "Your move."

"Right!" Serenity called out, drawing. "Now, I attack with Elemental Hero Avian! Featherbreak!" She called out, the hero sending a whirlwind at her opponent.

"And I counter with Magic Cylinder!" Xander called out, flipping a card causing two cylinders to rise to the field. "This sends your attack back at you, only directly."

"Maybe, but I have my own counter!" Serenity called out. "Feather Wind! I can use this whenever my Elemental Hero Avian is on the field and use it to negate a spell or trap!"

"And as a counter trap it can only be stopped by another counter trap." Xander replied, flipping his own card. "Such as Trap Jammer, which negates the negation effect of your... negating..." He sighed for a moment. "It stops Feather Wind, plain and simple..." He said Serenity's card shattered, her attack entering one cylinder and exiting the other, the burst of wind slamming into her.

Serenity: 3000

Xander: 4000

"And now, I go!" Xander called out drawing. 'Hey, this is the card Professor Trammel gave me! Well, let's try it!' "I'll place a card face down and then I activate Nightmare Wheel!" He called out, flipping a card as a wheel like device rose to Serenity's field behind Avian. The winged hero let off a surprised yelp as it vanished and was attached to the wheel as it began to spin. "Now your monster can't attack or switch positions, and for all of my turns you lose five hundred life points."

"Damn..." Serenity said as she drew a card. 'I have to get Avian out of there, and the best way to do that is to fuse him with Burstinatrix...' "I play Polymerization!" She called out, activating her card. "And now I'll--"

"Not so fast!" Xander shouted out. "I activate Non-Fusion Area! And as long as this card is face up to one can fusion summon a monster!"

"WHAT!?" Serenity shouted out, her eyes widening. 'Then all my fusion monsters... My Flame Wingman...' She thought to herself.

0---0

"That's not good..." Gonda said as he looked at the trap card.

"No kidding... Fusions are the lifeblood of an Elemental Hero deck..." J.B. said, licking his lips nervously. "But she's more than a bunch of fusions, I know it..."

0---0

"Nice counter." Chainz said chuckling. "That'll keep her from getting creative with fusions."

"Indeed." Trammel replied, sipping at the tea that was just delivered. "Non-Fusion Area not only keeps Polymerization from working, but her other fusion cards, Fusion Gate and Miracle Fusion, from working as well. Now she's a fish out of water..."

0---0

"Well, I still have something I can do... I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Serenity called out, a pillar of flame rising up to the field, dissipating to reveal the fiery hero.

"Oh yeah!" It called out, posing. (3/1200/800)

"And now I activate Burst Return!" The Slifer added, activating her spell card. "And thanks to this I can return Elemental Hero Avian to my hand!" She said, pulling her card from the field, the wheel vanishing as the monsters was taken from it. "And now, I'll attack with Burstinatrix! Burstfire!" Serenity called out as Burstinatrix drew a fireball into her hand, firing it off at Xander, hitting him directly.

Serenity: 3000

Xander: 2800

"Wow... Good move..." Xander admitted, drawing a card. "Okay, I activate my face down cards, two Jars of Greed! So I can draw a card for each of them." He added, drawing. "Next I'll put four cards face down, and end my turn."

"My draw then!" Serenity called out, drawing. "I place two cards face down and then I summon Elemental Hero Avian back to the field in attack mode!" She called out, her winged warrior returning to the field. (3/1000/1000) "Now, Burstinatrix, attack with Burstfire!" She called out, the female hero powering up her attack as firing it at sent a blast at Xander.

"And I counter with Dimension Wall!" The trap duellist replied, flipping a card up. "And now you take the damage instead of me!" He added, the fireball vanishing through a portal, only to exit the way it came, striking Serenity.

Serenity: 1800

Xander: 2800

"Damn!" Serenity said to herself as she looked at her opponent. "I have to find a way past all these traps..." She frowned slightly as Xander drew.

"And just wait, now I activate all my remaining face down cards, three Embodiment of Apophis!" Xander called out as his three cards flipped up, creating three snake men with sabres and shields on the field. (4/1600/1800 x 3) "You see these are special trap monsters, they act as both trap cards and monsters! Now my first Apophis attack Avian! Snake Sabre!" He called out, his snake warrior rushing across the field and slashing at the green Hero and cutting it in two.

Serenity: 1200

Xander: 2800

"Now my second Apophis attack!" Xander called out, another snake warrior skirting across the field.

"Not quite, activate Kunai With Chain!" Serenity called out, flipping her card as a chained Boomerang appeared in her monster's hands. "Thanks to this card I can boost Burstinatrix by five hundred attack points! (3/1200/800-3/1700/800) So counter attack with Flame Chain!" She called out, he Burstinatrix swinging the boomerang about as it caught fire, slicing the trap monster in two.

Serenity: 1200

Xander: 2700

"Uh oh..." Xander said as his opponent drew a card.

"Now I play Reinforcements of the Army!" Serenity called out. "This lets me take any level four or lower warrior monster from my deck and add it to my hand, so I'll get and summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" She called out, summoning her electric hero to the field, lightning coursing over it's bodysuit. (4/1600/1400) "Then I'll use my next face down card, Skull Dice!" She added as her card flipped up. "Whatever I roll is multiplied by a hundred and then deducted from your monsters attack and defence!"

"Oh boy..." Xander said as the tiny devil rose to the field with it's die, tossing it to the ground. The cube bounced along until it landed on a two. "There goes my monsters..." Xander said as his both of his snake monsters lost attack power. (4/1600/1800-4/1400/1600 x 2)

"And now Burstinatrix, Sparkman, attack with Flame Chain and Shining Surge Flash!" Serenity called out as the electric hero fired a blast of lightning at one Apophis, the flame hero charging and swinging her burning chain in an arc, both striking and destroying their targets.

Serenity: 1200

Xander: 2200

0---0

"She's still fighting. Interesting." Chainz said as he grinned. "That's good, I was hoping to get a look at that rare monster Xander has stashed in his deck."

"Ah yes, it must be lonely for it." Trammel added as he refilled his cup. "The lone monster in a deck of trap cards..."

0---0

"My draw then!" Xander called out, pulling out his card. "I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn."

"Okay then." Serenity replied drawing her card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" She called out, her blue hero rising to the field with a grin. (3/800/1200)

"And I counter with Torrential Tribute!" Xander called out, flipping a card up. "I can activate this card when you summon a monster!" Xander said as a spray of water erupted from the card, striking the three heroes. "And when I use it I can destroy every single monster on the field!"

"No! My Elemental Heroes!" Serenity called out as her monsters were washed away.

"Okay... It's my turn then..." Xander said drawing. 'Just what I was waiting for.' "I'll just end my turn now."

"Okay Serenity... No doubts... Show them what you can do..." Serenity said as she closed her eyes. "Heart of the Cards, give me what I need! I draw!" She called out taking her card.

0---0

"Man, look at her go!" J.B. said grinning. "A month ago she'd be nervous as hell, but now she's fighting back without her fusion monsters like a pro!"

"I hear you." Gonda added nodding. "It's amazing how far she's come in so little time... They grow up so fast!" The clown said, weeping as he took a handkerchief out to blow his nose. He then offered it to J.B.

"One word: Gross!"

0---0

"Now I'll summon a new monster!" Serenity called out. "The Elemental Hero Wildheart!" She called out, summoning a tattooed barbarian to the field. (4/1500/1600) "Next, I'll equip him with Cyclone Boomerang! This card will boost his attack power by five hundred!" She called out as a massive boomerang appeared in the warrior's hand. (4/1500/1600-4/2000/1600) "Now attack with Heroic Cyclone!" She called out as the warrior reared it's weapon back, throwing it at Xander.

"And I counter with Mirror Force!" Xander replied, a barrier of light appearing before him. "Now your attack is reflected back and your monster destroyed!" He called out just before the boomerang ploughed through the barrier, shattering it before striking the surprised duellist and knocking him off his feet.

Serenity: 1200

Xander: 200

0---0

"What!?" Chainz shouted out as Xander hit the ground. "The hell!? That monster ought to be toast!"

"It seems..." Trammel growled out, eying the monster. "Her 'weak' un-fused heroes have more power than expected..."

0---0

"How did that happen...?" Xander asked as he got back to his feet. "I used Mirror Force!"

"It's Wildheart's special ability." Serenity began. "As long as he's on the field no trap cards can affect him, even one as powerful as Mirror Force."

"Maybe so, but I can still beat it! I draw!" Xander called. "And I activate a spell card, Cathedral of Nobles!"

"Cathedral of Nobles?" Serenity asked as Xander nodded.

"Yes. Now I can activate trap cards without waiting for a turn. Next I'll set and activate Reckless Greed, to draw two cards at the expense of two draw phases." Xander added, draw his cards before nodding. "Next I set and activate Metal Reflect Slime! This summons another trap monster to the field!" He called out a ball shaped and silver coloured slime creature appeared. (10/0/3000) "And lastly, I play Ritual of Doom – Lithmus!" He called out, as his slime began to disappear. "I need to offer monsters that total eight levels, and my slime monster fits the bill! So now I can summon my Doom Lithmus Swordsman in attack mode!" He added as an elegant swordsman rose to the field, blade in hand. (8/0/0)

0---0

"Took him long enough. Poor girl, not ready for what's in store." Chainz said chuckling.

0---0

"As you might have guessed by my deck style this is my only monster, but it's very powerful." Xander began smiling a bit. "It can't be destroyed in battle, and it's also unaffected by traps. And as long as I keep a trap card face up on the field my swordsman's attack and defence are three thousand! A trap card like Non-Fusion Area! (8/0/0-8/3000/3000) So now attack! With Doom Sword Cutter!" He called out, his monster rushing over and slicing the hero in half as it threw it's boomerang away...

Serenity: 200

Xander: 200

"It was a good game, sorry you're going to lose..." Xander said, bashfully rubbing his head.

"It's okay!" Serenity piped back. "I've actually won!"

"What!?" Xander shouted out as Serenity pointed to the Cyclone Boomerang, spinning towards his cards.

"When Elemental Hero Wildheart is destroyed while Cyclone Boomerang is equipped all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed!" Serenity explained. "And you take a hundred points of damage for each one, in your case Cathedral of Nobles and Non-Fusion Area."

"Holy..." Xander said as the spinning weapon smashed through his two cards, destroying them.

Serenity: 200

Xander: 0

"Oh man... I lost..." Xander said as he shook his head. "Oh well, it was a good duel..."

"I know." Serenity replied as Xander looked over a card. "It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was. Too bad Professor Trammel's card didn't help me as much as it should?"

"His card?" Serenity asked blinking.

"Non-Fusion Area... He said I'd find useful... Called it a gut feeling but..." Xander began frowning slightly. "It was like he knew I was up against someone who liked to use fusions..."

"Like he knew?" Serenity repeated.

0---0

Chainz winced slightly as Trammel crushed his teacup in his hand. "Need that hand looked at?" He asked idly.

"Quiet you..." Trammel replied looking down at his hand, gently pulling shards of ceramic from his hand ignoring the blood as it oozed from under his skin. "I am not pleased..." He continued to seethe, using a cloth to wipe his hand.

"I noticed..." Chainz sighed shaking his head. "Figures... Everyone screws up, I gotta clean the stinking mess..."

"I don't need your cocky remarks Chainz!" Trammel yelled, wrapping his hand up with the cloth. "I want results! Arthur has failed... Xander had failed... My plan is crumbling before me... So see to it J.B. fails miserably..." The red haired instructor turned his head to face the student. "Otherwise you'll face my displeasure... personally!"

"Got ya..." Chainz said, wincing. "Just chill Teach... He'll learn the hard way, the PAINFUL way what happens when you duel a guy like me..." Chainz chuckled darkly as he began to slowly walk down to the field.

0---0

"Good one Sunshine!" J.B. said as Serenity sat down next to him. "Totally off the hook!"

"I wasn't that good..." She replied, blushing.

"No way!" Gonda added. "You looked like an absolute pro out there!"

"Totally!" J.B. added, grinning a bit as Serenity's cheeks turned a deeper shade.

"Attention!" The announcer at the Arena said, talking through the PA system. "Will James Jennings and Hal Bindings please report to Duel Field three, repeat will--"

"Wow, that's weird..." J.B. said as he stood up. "It's like someone put us next to each other on the list..."

"It's funny..." Serenity replied as J.B. left for the field, frowning slightly. "Xander said he got that Non-Fusion Area from Professor Trammel..."

"The guy J.B. beat at the entrance exam?" Gonda asked blinking.

"Yeah. Something weird is going on here..." Serenity said while J.B. stepped up to the field. 'James... Be careful...' She thought to herself.

0---0

"Alright, ready to go!" J.B. called out as he waited for his opponent. After a moment the sounds of slinking chains were heard approaching. J.B. turned his head and blinked as the black and blue clad student walked to the field, chains dragging on the ground from each wrist and ankle as the strange and gothic duellist move opposite of him.

"Hey there..." His opponent began. "I'm Hal Bindings, better known as Chainz... And as of right now, your new worst nightmare!" Chainz grinned as the dragon duellist watched him with caution, allowing himself to chuckle darkly.

Soon even his fellow Obelisks watching in the stands felt uneasy about him as he laughed manically on the field...

0---0

Notes: Ritual of Doom – Lithmus and Doom Lithmus Swordsman are from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX Anime and have not appeared in printed form in English or Japanese to the best of my knowledge.

Next Chapter: J.B. versus Chainz...


	21. Red Versus Blue: Part III

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: --Puts a tiny band-aid on your head--

ttoad: Let's just say I can't put it on this site. Kidding.

lightningstrxu: Yeah, it would, wouldn't it?

elemental dragon lighting: Thanks pal.

Psycho King: I suppose it's one way to look at it.

EDK: Serenity just fit. It's that simple.

Tyjet: Hope it lives up to your expectations.

0---0

J.B. shivered unconsciously as Chainz's laughter slowly came to a halt. 'Man, what is up with this guy? Well, whatever. I'm here to duel!'

"Students!" The referee shouted out. "This is a DPT practical exam! James Jennings versus Hal Bindings! Shuffle your decks and have a clean duel!" He finished as he stepped away from the two duellists as they began to shuffle their decks.

0---0

"The clown and girl won, unfortunately, but I can settle for this..." Trammel said as he watched on. "After all Chainz may have got his moniker from those shackles he wears, but he wears it to represent his deck..." He poured his tea into a new cup as he grinned. "It's very dangerous if you unshackle it..."

0---0

"Okay then, let the pain start..." Chainz said as he and J.B. put their decks into their disks before activating them and drawing five cards. "We duel!"

Chainz: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"I'll begin this match..." Chainz began drawing a card. "With White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!" He called out, a short white haired girl in a white robe rising to his field. (2/1200/0)

'Weird.' J.B. thought to himself. 'With the way he talked it sounded like he was going to whip out something like a zombie or a fiend. It would fit his looks, but instead he sends this thing out?'

"Next I place a card face down, then I activate the Poison of the Old Man to gain twelve hundred life points." Chainz said, playing his card.

Chainz: 5200

J.B.: 4000

0---0

"Okay, tall dark and creepy plays a life gain deck while talking about dishing pain..." Gonda began. "What is wrong with this picture?"

"Tell me about it." Serenity added. "I'm just that worried something is up..."

0---0

"My move then!" J.B. called out drawing a card. "And I summon the Masked Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, his dragon with the steel mask rising to the field. (3/1400/1100)

"And I activate my trap card, Wall of Revealing Light!" Chainz shouted out. "And now I offer four thousand life points, and by doing so no monster with an attack of four thousand or less can attack!"

"What?" J.B. shouted out as pane of light appeared between the two duellists.

Chainz: 1200

J.B.: 4000

0---0

"Seems the young scholar is confused..." Trammel said idly as he sipped his tea. "Too bad... By the time he realizes Chainz true plans it will be too late..."

0---0

"Now I draw, but first my magician's effect grants me four hundred life points per monster! Of course I only have her out right now, but it's a start." Chainz said as he drew.

Chainz: 1600

J.B.: 4000

"Next I summon Spirit of the Pot of Greed in attack mode!" He called out, summoning a Pot of Greed to the field with a grinning spirit peeking out from the top. (1/100/100) "And now I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards, and thanks to Spirit of the Pot of Greed I get to draw a third card!" He added, drawing. 'Perfect, the first key to unlock my monster...' "Your turn now."

"Okay... Sure..." J.B. said drawing. "I'm not sure what your up to yet, but I'll also play Pot of Greed! And guess what? I also get to use your monster's ability to draw cards!" He added, drawing three cards from his deck.

"Meh." Chainz replied.

"Now, I summon The Dragon Dwelling in The Cave in attack mode!" J.B. added, summoning his humongous dragon. (4/1300/2000) "Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"And now I get to draw!" Chainz said taking his card. "And don't forget my magician and her ability, now I gain eight hundred life points."

Chainz: 2400

J.B.: 4000

"Now I play Spell Absorption!" Chainz said, activating a spell card. "Now I gain five hundred life points for each spell card played, such as this one, Gather Your Mind!" He called out, playing his card.

Chainz: 2900

J.B.: 4000

"And that does what?" J.B. asked.

"It lets me take another Gather Your Mind from my deck." Chainz replied.

"...That's it?" J.B. said simply.

"Frankly, yes."

"...Okay..."

"Next I'll play Upstart Goblin! I get to draw one card in exchange for giving you one thousand life points." Chainz said drawing. 'The second piece... Perfect...'

Chainz: 2900

J.B.: 5000

"Of course we can't forget about Spell Absorption now can we?" Chainz sneered.

Chainz: 3400

J.B.: 5000

"Well my move then..." J.B said drawing. "And I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!" We called out, summoning his piny winged fairy. (1/300/200) "I'll end my turn now."

"Very well then, I draw and let Pikeru do her thing." Chainz said as he drew.

Chainz: 4200

J.B.: 5000

'A third piece... Just two more to go...' Chainz thought. 'He won't know what hit him.' "Now I'll play my next Gather Your Mind, to take my last one from my deck." Chainz said, taking the card. "Oh, and don't forget about my Absorption card."

Chainz: 4700

J.B.: 5000

"Yeah, my move now!" J.B. called out drawing. "And I offer my Cave Dweller for Kaiser Glider!" J.B. called out, the large green dragon vanishing to make room for the powerful bronze beast. (6/2400/2200)

"My move!" Chainz said drawing. "And eight hundred more life points more for me!"

Chainz: 5500

J.B.: 5000

0---0

"Well you have to admit, he's been doing well." Gonda said idly. "With that Wall J.B. can't attack. But other than that, he hasn't done squat! He hasn't attacked or anything! What's going on?"

0---0

"Now I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards, assuming I discard two." Chainz said drawing the three cards. 'Yes, only one more to go!' "And don't forget, since it's a spell I get even more life points!"

Chainz: 6000

J.B.: 5000

"It's your move now!" Chainz said as J.B. drew.

'Okay, press pause, time to think.' J.B. thought to himself. 'He can't be playing 'just' life gain, he can't bury me under a billion life points, so he has to have another plan. Something to do with those cards he's been using... Spirit of Pot of Greed, Upstart Goblin, Charity... He's been drawing a lot... But what does Gather Your Mind do, other than make your deck smaller... Hey, he's trying to draw one card in particular... No, not one card...'

"Going to move yet pal?" Chainz taunted grinning.

"Hey, I know why you got those chains on now..." J.B. said grinning a bit. "They make you look like the monster your trying to get... EXODIA!"

"So you've figured it out?" Chainz said, grinning wider as the students around them whispered. "It's too late! I only have to draw one more piece, the final key and I win!"

0---0

"Ah, he's discovered what he's up against has he?" Trammel said. "No matter. I have never seen Chainz do anything but draw Exodia into his hand... So few duellist are prepared for it! Even the great Seto Kaiba was dealt a loss when Yugi Motou drew it into his hand..."

0---0

"What's... An Exodia?" Serenity asked Gonda as the clown gulped.

"It's a hard to use, but very powerful monster. Well, five monsters really." Gonda began. "Exodia The Forbidden One, Left Arm of The Forbidden One, Right Arm of The Forbidden One, Left Leg of The Forbidden One and Right Leg of The Forbidden One. If a duellist has all five pieces in his hand he can summon Exodia to the field and automatically win the match..."

"An instant win?" Serenity said as she turned to look at J.B. "And he has four of them in his hand? Oh no... James!"

0---0

"You can't stop me now!" Chainz called out.

"Wanna bet?" J.B. replied. "Now that I know your game I can send you packing! Starting with my own Graceful Charity!" He called out, drawing three cards and discarding two. "And even if you get life points, it won't matter soon."

Chainz: 6500

J.B.: 5000

"What are you talking about?" Chainz asked.

"Cause I play this! A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!" J.B. said, playing his card. "You'll get the life points for it first, but by sending a level five or higher dragon monster back to my hand I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!"

"Damn it!" Chainz said as Kaiser Glider flapped it's wings, the wind generated destroying Spell Absorption, Wall of Revealing Light and J.B.'s face down, the dragon returning to J.B.'s hand.

Chainz: 7000

J.B.: 5000

"Next up, I offer Winged Kuriboh so I can re-summon my Kaiser Glider to the field!" J.B. added, his tiny fairy leaving the field as the great dragon remerged. (6/2400/2200) "But wait! There's more! I offer eight hundred life points to revive the Blue Eyes White Dragon I discarded through Graceful Charity with Premature Burial!" He added, as his massive white dragon rose up to the field, roaring as it spread it's wings. (8/3000/2500)

Chainz: 7000

J.B.: 4200

"Blast it!" Chainz shouted out.

"So now, Masked Dragon attack Spirit with Masked Rage!" J.B. called out, the bound monster charging across and slashing the giant pot apart.

Chainz: 5700

J.B.: 4200

"Kaiser Glider, take out White Magician Pikeru with Flash Glide Thunder!" He called out, the bronze dragon charging towards the tiny magician, slamming into her head on.

Chainz: 4500

J.B.: 4200

"And Blue Eyes White Dragon attack directly with White Lightning!" J.B. called out as the great dragon charged it's attack, blasting it off to slam into Chainz forcing him to his knees.

Chainz: 1500

J.B.: 4200

"It... doesn't matter..." Chainz spat out as he stood up. "One more card is all I need!"

"Wanna bet?" J.B. replied. "I place two cards face down and activate Exchange!"

"No!" Chainz called out as J.B. walked past his monsters and towards the Exodia duellist.

"That's right, now show me your hand." J.B. said as Chainz reluctantly let his opponent see his hand. J.B. took one card and passed Chainz the last card in his hand.

"Damn it!" Chainz said as he looked at the card as J.B. walked back to his end of the field. "He takes Exodia's head and gives me The Dragon's Bead! I can't use this!" Then he thought for a second. "Oh, right. That's the freaking point."

0---0

"Damn it, NO!" Trammel shouted out, shaking in barely controlled rage as he watched on. "How could he have done this!?"

0---0

"Awesome move!" Gonda said as he pumped his fist. "He just took an Exodia piece! Which means that guy can't get all five pieces in his hand and summon Exodia!"

"Which means it should be easy sailing for J.B. now!" Serenity added smiling.

0---0

Chainz growled as he looked at his card. 'Damn it, I draw the Left Arm NOW!? Well then, it's time for plan B... I shall summon Exodia, like it or not!' "First I use Card Destruction!" Chainz said, playing his card and throwing The Dragon's Bead back to it's owner. "And since our exchanged cards are being dumped I need that back so I can put it in my graveyard!"

"Sure thing!" J.B. said, catching his card and throwing the Exodia piece back at Chainz.

"Good! Now we draw the same about of cards we dumped to the graveyard!" Chainz said, drawing. Now, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, to restore one thousand of my life points!" Chainz added, playing his card.

Chainz: 2500

J.B.: 4200

"And now I shall summon Exodia, although not in the way I wanted!" Chainz called out, playing a spell card.

"What do you mean?" J.B. asked blinking.

"I play... Contract With Exodia!"

0---0

"Contract With Exodia?" Trammel said smiling a bit, relaxing. "Oh my... Seems Chainz has a back up plan... Now I recall why I favoured him so..."

0---0

"Contract With Exodia?" Serenity asked blinking.

"Got me." Gonda replied. "Nothing I've ever heard of."

0---0

"I can only activate this card once all five pieces of Exodia are in my graveyard!" Chainz said as black mist began to cloud his side of the field. "And now I can summon a new form of Exodia... Exodia Necross!" He began to chuckle as the field began to shake, the black mists gathering about a figure that grew three heads taller than Chainz himself. Slowly the fog lifted, revealing an Egyptian figure, clad in dull ebony armour, massive shackles on each limb with chains snaking down to the floor. The monster roared as the last of the fog vanished, Chainz chuckles giving way to full blown laughter. (4/1800/0)

"All that work for that?" J.B. asked as Chainz looked over at him.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough... First though, Exodia Necross attack Masked Dragon with Death Oblivion!" He called out, the dead Exodia rushing forwards with a massive haymaker, shattering the dragon.

Chainz: 2500

J.B.: 3800

"No big." J.B. said. "Since you blew up Masked Dragon I can summon another one with fifteen hundred attack or less to the field from my deck, so I call out Element Dragon!" He said, his bird-like dragon rising to the field. (4/1500/1200) "Now I draw..." He added taking a card. "And I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Go ahead pal, batter yourself against him!" Chainz said, spreading his arms as the dragon charged it's attack. "Even a dead god is invincible!"

"We'll see about that! Go, White Lightning!" J.B. called out as the dragon shot it's blast at Exodia Necross, the impact obscured by dust.

Chainz: 1200

J.B.: 3800

"And that's that." J.B. said as the dust began to clear, Exodia Necross still standing. "What the, what gives!?"

"Like I said, it's invincible!" Chainz said as he began to chuckle. "You can't destroy this monster in battle!"

"Maybe, but I can still attack and do damage to YOU! Kaiser Glider, go! Flash Glide Thunder!" J.B. called out, his bronze dragon, charging and slamming into the undead god as Chainz began to laugh.

Chainz: 600

J.B.: 3800

"Now I swap Element Dragon to defence mode and end my turn!" J.B. said as the smaller dragon knelt down.

"And I draw!" Chainz replied. "And now another effect of my Exodia activates, giving it five hundred attack points for each of my turns!" He grinned, watching as he Exodia grew larger by two feet. (4/1800/0-4/2300/0)

0---0

"It can increase it's own attack?" Serenity asked watching on.

"Man... This is bad..." Gonda added briefly.

0---0

"And now attack that puny Element Dragon with Death Oblivion!" Chainz called out as his monster sent a right hook at the dragon, shattering it. "Now, I place a card face down and end my turn."

"And I draw!" J.B. replied. "I can't destroy that thing, but I can do overflow damage! So attack for the win Blue Eyes! White Lightning!" J.B. Called out as the dragon quickly sent a blast out at the unliving monster.

"And I activate Enchanted Javelin!" Chainz replied, flipping his card. "This will increase my life points by the attack of your monster!" He called out.

Chainz: 3600

J.B.: 3800

"Crap!" J.B. shouted out as the attack impacted Exodia Necross.

Chainz: 2900

J.B.: 3800

"I'll move Kaiser Glider into Defence Mode!" J.B. called out as Chainz grinned.

"And now Exodia gains even more attack points!" Chainz shouted out, as the undead god grew even bigger. (4/2300/0-4/2800/0) "Attack Kaiser Glider with Death Oblivion!" He called out, chuckling as his monster rushed the bronze dragon, smashing it with his fist.

"Well that stinks..." J.B. said as he looked at the opposing monster. 'Okay, we gotta find a way to blow that thing up, because next turn it'll be stronger than Blue Eyes... Here we go!' "I draw!" He called out, pulling his card. "And I activate Burst Stream of Destruction!" He called out, playing his card. "I can only use this when my Blue Eyes is out on the field, and it's effect lets me destroy every monster on your side of the field!" He added. "Now Blue Eyes use Burst Stream of Destruction!" He called out as his great dragon powered it's blast, charging one even more powerful than normal and firing off a massive blast at the opposing monsters, raising a cloud of dust that covered the entire field.

0---0

"How..." Trammel began, sipping his tea. "Ineffective..."

0---0

"A little overkill, but whatever!" J.B. said as the dust began to settle, a massive silhouette still visible. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!" He shouted out as the dust cleared, revealing Exodia Necross, standing and unharmed.

"Did I forget to mention?" Chainz said grinning. "Exodia Necross can't be destroyed by spell or trap cards either. Silly me." He added chuckling. "I should have said something! But thanks to your spell card your Dragon can't attack! And now I draw!" Chainz grinned as his monster grew again. (4/2800/0-4/3300/0) "And now that my Exodia has grown stronger... Attack! With Death Oblivion!" Chainz shouted out the massive monster swinging it's fist in an arc and slamming the opposing monster, shattering it.

Chainz: 2900

J.B.: 3500

"One more hit and you're done!" Chianz said chuckling. "Just one more!"

"Come on J.B.!" Gonda called out from the stands as J.B. closed his eyes, lifting his disk arm in front of him at chest height. "Give a good old what for!"

"You can do it!" Serenity added, standing up. "Even that thing has to have a weak spot!"

'Sunshine's right...' J.B. thought to himself. 'Even something like this can be stopped... But how?' He drew his card silently from his deck. 'Monster Reborn... I can revive any monster I want with this, but what? My Blue Eyes is too weak, and I have no way of increasing it's attack... So how do I... Hey, wait a sec, what was Walker talking about before?'

0-Flashback-0

"Ah, we'll all do fine." J.B. replied. "I know once Blue Eyes hit the floor I'm gonna own the test!"

"It is quite the monster, eh?" Walker said grinning. "Just remember, at times the graveyard is what you must worry about, not the field."

0-End Flashback-0

'It's not me who needs to use the graveyard!' He thought to himself, opening his eyes and looking at Exodia Necross. 'It's HIM! He needed to get all five Exodia pieces to the graveyard! After all, it's call Exodia Necross! Literally a dead Exodia! He couldn't get all five pieces to his hand, so instead he brought it back as a form of undead! But what happens if I put some life back into it?'

"So, gonna give up yet?" Chainz asked, grinning.

"Nope!" J.B. replied grinning as well. "I never give up! And I play Monster Reborn!"

"So, revive your Blue Eyes!" Chainz scoffed. "I don't care!"

"You will, because I'm not reviving my Blue Eyes." J.B. replied. "I revive... Exodia The Forbidden One and I summon it to my field!" He called out, the golden torso of the god rising to his field. (3/1000/1000)

"NO!!" Chainz called out, his eyes widening.

"Yup! Now let's see what that does!" J.B. said as he watched Exodia Necross, it's head slowly turning chalk white.

'This can't be!' Chainz thought to himself, watching the whiteness spread across his monster. 'Without all five pieces in the graveyard I can't maintain Exodia Necross! It'll fall apart!'

Soon after the entire body of the former juggernaut was pure white. Soon after it turned into powder and was blown away on a gentle breeze...

"And now I activate my face down card Cost Down!" J.B. called out. "By discarding one card, all monsters in my hand are reduced by two levels, allowing me to offer Exodia for my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out as the god's torso left the field, his second great dragon arriving and roaring out against it's master's opponent. (8/3000/2500-6/3000/2500) "Now attack him directly! With White Lightning!" J.B. shouted out as his dragon charged it's attack.

"This can't be..." Chainz muttered to himself. "I had the power of a god, a GOD! How could I lose?"

"Attack!" J.B. shouted out as the Blue Eyes White Dragon fired it's attack at Chainz, knocking him off his feet and to the ground.

Chainz: 0

J.B.: 3500

"And that's game!" J.B. said giving a victory sign to his fallen foe. "Great game, you had me on the ropes there! Well... See you around!" He added before running up to the audience.

"It was a god..." Chainz muttered from his spot on the floor. "A GOD! An un-opposable juggernaut of destruction... The bringer of the oblivion... How I could I lose...?"

0---0

Another teacup was shattered as Trammel threw it into the ground, physically shaking in rage. "CHAINZ LOST!?" He began clenching a fist. "Chainz lost to HIM!?" He added before standing up and moving to leave the arena. "This is not over... This IS NOT OVER!"

0---0

"You did great J.B.!" Serenity called out as she met her friend in the aisle, hugging him briefly before stepping back.

"Total win dude!" Gonda added as he and J.B. shared a high five. "Man, that monster looked tough!"

"I know! Let's go back to the dorm!" J.B. replied grinning. "I worked up an appetite! And besides, we need to get ready for Halloween, remember!"

"Oh yeah, that'll be cool! The big dance where everyone dresses up like Duel Monster cards!" Gonda replied grinning.

"Then let's go!" Serenity added giggling.

0---0

"It was god... A damned freaking GOD!" Chainz muttered as he began to rise. "How does a GOD of all things lose?" Slowly the Exodia duellist began to walk away, the sounds of slinking chains his only companion. "It was a god... a GOD!"


	22. To Dance With an Angel

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: Good to know I'm keeping you on your toes.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: And just remember, he still hasn't used all of his cards yet.

lightningstrxu: The anime effect of Exodia Necross is one thousand attack per turn, the real one is five hundred.

ttoad: --Stares at Chainz Plushie then squeezes it's hand-- --Chainz Plushie begins to laugh evilly-- Some how I doubt I could market that.

AngelOfBlades: Yeah, I keep forgetting about that... At this rate I should just drop it... It'd be hard to explain why nothing was bounced all the other times it blew up. Hey, the anime is always changing the effects anyway.

unbroken heart: Believe it.

emerald lady: Weird timing?

Psycho King: I did add the subtle hint of the chains he wore, much like Exodia does, but I guess no one picked up on it.

Jdragon: I might look it over sometime. Thanks

0---0

**------)The Following is a pre-Halloween Special.( ------**

0---0

It seemed like the beginning of a joke. A Kaibaman and Dream Clown walked into a room. Then the Kaibaman said, "This is gonna be cool Gonda!"

The Dream Clown nodded slightly as the two looked about the Slifer Red's cafeteria. "No kidding J.B.! Halloween is always cool!"

J.B. chuckled a bit as he adjusted his helmet, a few other students about in varying costumes. "Yeah, and we got the costume party at the gym too."

"Hello Children!" Walker said as he stepped forwards dressed as a Celtic Guardian. "Are you ready for the dance?"

"As much as we'll ever be." J.B. replied. "We're just waiting for Serenity is all."

Walker nodded briefly looking over the room. Every Halloween the Academy held a dance, encouraging students to dress up as duel monsters. It provided a joyful and light-hearted atmosphere for the children, although he couldn't help put think something was... Odd about this year...

0---0

"Halloween, a day of mere child's play for most people." A cloaked man said as he walked through darkened hallways. "But it is also the time the barrier between worlds is at it's weakest, easing the summoning of spirits..." He grinned, stroking the steel plate on the left side of his face, the Neo Hunters symbol over his eye. He opened a pair of large doors, striding into the room as five servants painted runes and symbols on the floor inside a pentagram. "Is it ready?" He growled out to the nearest man.

"We've just finished now Master Kairai." The first man said, bowing.

"Good. Leave me." Kairai said as the five men turned to the door, closing it as they left. "Now, it begins..." He added beginning a slow chant, the words once used in a now forgotten tongue. The runes began to glow as the air began to swirl, his cloak flapping in the developing wind. An unholy howl was heard as a vague figure appeared over the runes before an explosion of power erupted, blasting Kairai back several feet, the floor were the runes once were now a crater. "Blast those fools! They must have drawn the runes wrong!"

"**It matters not!"** A voice boomed, the symbol over his eye glowing. **"This was but an experiment! Let us not worry of such things! Ozymandias' final creation is our priority!"**

"Of course Master..." Kairai said as he bowed his head. "And those fools who drew the runes?"

"**Give them to Pain Master! Perhaps he can teach them about fine detail!"**

"Of course my Master." Kairai replied before turning to leave, both unawares of the light that flew from the crater.

0---0

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Serenity asked as she entered the cafeteria. J.B. turned to face her, a greeting on his lips that died once he saw her.

Serenity stood there wearing a golden headdress, her long hair spreading out behind her like a cape. A red mask sat on her face as she smiled, lightly adjusting her red fingerless gloves. A red bodysuit, tight against her body competed the look. In many ways she resembled a teenaged Burstinatrix.

"Whoa..." J.B. said simply as Serenity's face began to flush.

"Okay!" Gonda shouted out, slapping J.B.'s back and startling the dragon duellist. "Let's go!"

"Oh, uh, yeah..." J.B. managed walking to the door. "Let's do that."

0---0

As students stepped into the decorated gym a floating golden light landed on the ground manifesting as an eighteen year old girl in a white dress, transparent wings on her back and cape like extensions hanging over her arms. The girl reached up to run a hand through her short, cropped blonde hair. "So... This is the human world? So why do I see monsters over there?" The girl mused to herself, setting something down next to a tree. "I should go look..."

0---0

"Wow, it's so cool!" Serenity cooed as she looked about. Pumpkins decorated tables; some shaped like Pumpking the King of Ghosts, among other Halloween standards. Richard Endchild could be seen dressed as Shinato, his sister bragging nearby dressed as Blade Skater. Brock talked to a girl she swore has from her dorm; himself dressed as The Rock Spirit his companion dressed as Dark Magician Girl. Maria Lu Sept, dressed as Queen's Knight, hung off Terry's arm as the male duellist looked about nervously in a Jack's Knight costume. Most students in the room wore their duel disks in addition to their costumes. "This looks like a lot of fun!"

"Yeah! Come on, let's get some punch!" J.B. said, making his way past a Magician of Faith and Skull Servant.

"Coming!" Serenity called back following her friend.

0---0

'Oh good...' The girl in the dress thought as she nodded to a Dark Magician, or rather a human male dressed up as one. 'These aren't monsters, just humans dressed like them. Maybe I should have some fun before I leave...'

"Oof!" Someone said as she was bumped by a figure, making her stumble slightly. "Sorry about that!" She heard as she turned and looked slightly down at a boy dressed as a Dream Clown, his eyes closed. "It's so crowded in here!" He said before opening his eyes and looking at her. A moment later his cheeks flushed slightly.

'Hmmm... He's cute enough...' "It's alright, I don't mind bumping into cuties." She said watching, as he blushed a shade deeper.

"Oh, uh, well, yeah..." The clown stuttered out. "Oh, umm... I'm Gonda by the way..." He managed.

"Call me... Joan..." The girl said, hesitating slightly on her name.

"Oh, I see!" Gonda said, grinning. "Cause your dressed as Guardian Angel Joan, right?"

"Uh... Yes, that's right!" The girl replied, nodding. "Well...?"

"Umm... Well what?" Gonda asked blinking.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" She asked slyly.

"Oh? Oh!" Gonda spat out gulping. "Umm... Would you like to... dance?" He squeaked out.

"But of course!" She said, taking his hand and pulling him to the floor.

0---0

"Damn it, we're late!" Allie yelled clutching her footwear as she hoped around on one foot in her room, trying to get the boot of her Amazoness Paladin costume on. "Get on you stupid thing!"

"You can go without her." Tanya Holland said as she and Alyssa, dressed as Lady Assailant of Flames and Harpie Lady respectively, watched on.

"True..." Alyssa replied as Allie tripped over a stool, landing on her bed. "But this is rather amusing."

0---0

'Joan' smiled slightly as she slowly danced with Gonda, the shorter clown resting his head against her breasts. 'I suppose being a little short has it's ups...' She thought, looking down at the clown's red face. She nodded to herself as she grabbed his hand, leading him away from the floor.

"Huh?" The clown said as the girl pulled him along.

"Come on, I want to show you something!" Joan said, leading the clown outside of the building.

0---0

J.B. fidgeted slightly as he looked over at his Burstinatrix dressed friend.

Serenity fidgeted slightly as she looked back at her Kaibaman dressed friend.

Music continued to sound as the two stood next to the punch bowl.

"So..." Brock began, speaking to Terry who had lost Maria. "Think he'll ask her to dance?"

"If you want odds on duel monsters feel free to ask me." Terry replied adjusting his glasses. "On whether or not the Academy's most fearless duellist can ask a girl to dance you'd best seek other council."

0---0

"So... Why'd you ask me out here?" Gonda asked watching the girl slightly as she reached behind a tree. She pulled out a strange duel disk that seemed to be made of gold with silver trimmings and was shaped somewhat like a crescent moon. "Wow... Cool disk."

"Thank you." Joan said, smiling as she put the device on her arm. "I was hoping you could duel me... I... Never mind." She said, blushing as she shook her head. "Please?"

"Oh! Sure!" Gonda said, activating his disk and drawing five cards as Joan did the same. "I'd be happy to."

"Then shall we duel?" Joan asked smiling.

0---0

"Say... Sunshine?" J.B. started, biting his lip slightly.

"Y-yes?" Serenity replied.

"Would you... Like to have a dance with me?" He asked.

"Oh, ummm..." She replied blushing slightly as she turned her face away. "I'd like that very much..." She said softly as J.B. smiled at her, taking her arm and gently leading her to the floor.

0---0

Gonda: 4000

Joan: 4000

"Allow me to start..." Joan began drawing a card. "I summon Freed, The Brave Wanderer in attack mode!" She called out, summoning a blonde man in shining armour to the field. (4/1700/1200) "And that will be all."

"My draw then!" Gonda called out, taking a card. "And I place one card face down and summon Crass Clown, in defense mode!" He added, summoning his fat clown that hid behind it's ball. (4/1350/1400)

"I see..." Joan said taking a card. "Now I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan, in attack mode!" She added, summoning a red haired girl with a set of drums. (4/1900/800)

"And now I play my face down, Zero Gravity!" Gonda said as his clown picked up it's ball as the girl and warrior knelt down. "And when Crass Clown is shifted into attack mode I can send one monster back to your hand!" He added as the clown threw the ball at the warrior, making him vanish in a puff of smoke.

"What an unusual ability." Joan remarked as she looked at her bounced card, the ball rolling back to the clown, which hopped up on it.

"And now I draw!" Gonda said. "And I summon Copycat! And once summoned it takes on the attack and defense of your monster!" He said as his mirror-holding magician rose to the field. (1/0/0-1/1900/800) "Now Crass Clown, attack with Clown Bound!" He called out as the clown leapt up, swinging it's pole arm to smack it's ball, the ball flying to strike the opposing light monster, shattering it. "And now Copycat attack! Mirror Image Illusion!" He called out, the mirror projecting a copy of Thunder Nyan Nyan. The copied girl banged on her drum set, causing lighting to come down and strike Joan.

Gonda: 4000

Joan: 2100

"Well played..." Joan said as she drew her card. "Now I shall go, and I offer Freed and Nyan Nyan from my graveyard to special summon the Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode!" She called out, a semi-transparent angel rising to her field. (6/2000/1800) "Now attack Crass Clown with Angelic Soul!" She called out as the soul flew across to the clown, grabbing it and pulling it's own soul out. The clown's soul flailed wildly as it floated upwards, it's body shattering.

Gonda: 3350

Joan: 2100

"That was new..." Gonda admitted watching his clown's soul float away. "My draw then!" He called out, taking a card from his deck. "And I activate Block Attack to force your monster into defence mode!" He called out, watching as Joan's monster knelt down. "Now attack with Mirror Image Illusion!" The image of the girl was projected again as she banged on her musical instruments, Joan smiling slyly.

"If that's what you want, but as long as my monster is face up all your monsters lose three hundred attack points when they attack."

"Ah nuts..." Gonda said as lightning crashed harmlessly against the soul. (1/1900/800-1/1600/800)

Gonda: 3150

Joan: 2100

"My draw." Joan said as the illusionist's attack returned. (1/1600/800-1/1900/800) "I'll put my Soul back into attack mode and activate Cestus of Dagla. This raises it's attack by five hundred points."

"Ah nutters..." Gonda moaned out. (6/2000/1800-6/2500/1800)

"Now attack, Angelic Soul!" She called out the soul reaching out again, pulling the Copycat's soul out and letting it float away.

Gonda: 2550

Joan: 2100

"In addition..." Joan began. "Cestus of Dagla gives me life points equal to the damage I dealt to you."

"Ah, muther nutters..." Gonda moaned out louder than before.

Gonda: 2550

Joan: 2700

0---0

"Well look who finally showed up." Brock said playfully as the Clairheart siblings walked over to him. "You're rather late."

"My dear sister had a... Wardrobe malfunction." Alyssa said playfully as Allie blushed. "Hope we didn't miss the fun."

"Hardly." Brock said, smiling as he gestured with his head. Alyssa turned to look and began smiling as well.

"Well now, isn't that rather sweet." She said, watching as a Kaibaman danced with a Burstinatrix, his hand lightly petting the girl's long hair the other one on the girl's waist. The Elemental Hero, meanwhile, rested her head against the dragon-warriors chest, her eyes closed. "Where is a camera where you need one?"

"I wish I knew." Brock replied.

"Hey, where's Gonda at?" Allie asked suddenly.

"I saw a Dream Clown around here somewhere..." Brock said looking about.

"Never mind, I'll find him myself." Allie said walking away.

"Speaking of sweet things, hmm?" Alyssa said coyly watching her sister leave.

"Indeed." Brock replied. "Shall we dance? I think we should enjoy ourselves as well."

"But of course, you need only to ask."

0---0

"I draw now!" Gonda called out. "I place a card face down, then I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode!" He called out, his green bird rising to the field, bucket stuck over it's head.

"QUACK!" It yelled out in as threatening a manner as a blind duck could. (3/1700/700)

"All right then." Joan said drawing. "I attack with Angelic Soul!" She called out, her soul monster floating towards the duck.

"And I activate Fairy Box!" Gonda replied, flipping his card a box rising next to him. "If I call a coin flip right your monster's attack goes down to 0! So..." He said slamming his fist on the box, a coin shooting out of it. "Go TAILS!" He called out, the coin landing on the ground, spinning about before coming to a rest, no symbols showing on the face up side of the coin. "I CALLED IT RIGHT!" He cried out as the duck ran in circles, confusing the weakening soul. (6/2500/1800-6/0/1800) The soul was then run over by duck, smashing it apart.

"QUACK!" The duck called out, shaking it's head to buck off it's makeshift helmet.

Gonda: 2550

Joan: 1000

"Interesting tactic, but it's still my turn." Joan said. "I summon the Outstanding Dog Marron in attack mode!" She called out, summoning a tiny brown furred puppy to her field, a bone shaped tag on it's collar. (1/100/100)

"Hey, cute monster." Gonda said as the puppy barked and wagged it's tail.

"Thank you, now I play Tribute Doll and offer Marron to play it, but thanks to it's effect it goes back to my deck." She said as the dog vanished. "Now Tribute Doll lets me summon a level seven monster to the field, and I choose... Guardian Angel Joan!" She called out, summoning a woman that looked identical to it's mistress if only about six years older. (7/2800/2000)

"Hey, you two look like sisters!" Gonda shouted out as he drew. "Now I draw and I pass." He said.

"And I draw." Joan replied. "Fairy Box shall not protect you now. I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field!" She called out, a massive wind brewing up that blew his box away.

"Oh man..." Gonda moaned out. "Overkill much?"

"Perhaps. Now, I place two cards face down and attack with Guardian Angel! Heaven's Luminance!" Joan called out, her monster sending a blast of pure white light at the mallard, incinerating it.

Gonda: 1450

Joan: 1000

"And thanks to my, er, her effect..." Joan began, stumbling over her words. "I regain life points equal to the attack of that monster."

Gonda: 1450

Joan: 2700

"This could be bad..." Gonda said as he drew. "Here I go!" He called out looking at his card. 'Huh? When did I start using this? Oh yeah, when Allie gave me those monsters...'

0-Flashback-0

"There you are Gonda." Allie said as she walked over to the clown as he sat on a bench in a park.

"When were we playing hide and go seek?" He asked grinned.

"Shut up... I have something for you." She said passing three cards to Gonda. "I got these in a pack."

"Oh?" Gonda said as he took the cards. "You're just giving them to me?"

"I can't use them, and you ARE the master of low-level wimps..." She added waving her hand. "I think they're gross, but they say something happens if you get them out together."

0-End Flashback-0

'Well, I don't have anything else to try...' He admitted, looking at his hand. 'This could work...' "I activate the Enchanted Fitting Room!" He called out, activating a spell card. "First I pay eight hundred life points!" He added.

Gonda: 650

Joan: 2700

"Then I pick up four cards from the top of my deck and special summon any level one or two normal monsters I get to the field." The clown said taking his cards. "Yes! Now I summon Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black in attack mode!" He called out summoning three short figures in underwear to the field, a green one with a single eye, a black one with a huge nose and a yellow one with eyes on stalks.

"Never fear!" The yellow said.

"The Ojamas are here!" The green and black ones said together. (2/0/1000 x 3)

"Rather... Unusual monsters..." Joan said as the black one picked it's nose.

"Maybe, but with all of them out I can use this, Ojama Delta Hurricane!" Gonda said, playing a spell. "I can only use this when my three Ojamas are out. Once activated it destroys all cards on your side of the field." He said as Ojama Green ticked Ojama Black's nose with a feather as Ojama Yellow tilted it's black brother back, turning it to face the two Joans.

"Ahhh..." Began Ojama Black. "Ahhh... AHHHH... AHHHHHH... CHOOOOO!!!!" It sneezed, sending an overwhelmingly large blast of energy and Joan's field, smashing her face down cards and her look-alike monster. The black Ojama sniffled for a moment. "Sowwie..." It said as it pulled a tissue out, blowing it's nose.

"Hoenstly..." Joan said, flinching. "That's gross..."

"A little..." Gonda admitted.

"Still you might have levelled my field, but your monsters have no attack points. They can't hurt me." Joan added.

"Not quite. Now I activate Thousand Energy!" Gonda said, playing his card. "And now I can increase all level two monsters attack by one thousand!"

"Super Ojamas!" The trio said as they began to grow muscles, each flexing and posing for Joan. (2/0/1000-2/1000/1000 x 3)

"Now attack! Ojamash!" Gonda called out as the three ran over to Joan, about to ram into her before stopping, leaping up and licking her face at the same time. "Gah!" Gonda called out as a disgusted Joan began to wipe her face. "Ojamash! Not Ojaslobber!"

Gonda: 650

Joan: 0

"Well, I lost... In the most disgusting way possible..." Joan admitted as she began to glow, walking towards Gonda.

"Wha, what in the...?" Gonda stuttered as the girl slowly aged into a woman, looking exactly as the angel she had played before.

"Since I've lost I must return where I came. Thank you, I can go home now..." She said simply, leaning down to kiss the clown's cheek. Slowly she began to turn into a golden ball of light, lifting upwards and away. A glowing card fell from the light as it carried on it's way to the night's sky. The card fell into Gonda's hand as he held it up to look at it, the glow about the card vanishing.

"Guardian Angel Joan..." He said looking down at the card resting in his hand before looking back up at the light in the sky.

"There you are!" Allie shouted out, walking over to the clown. "What in the hell were you up to?"

"Oh..." Gonda began still looking up at the sky. "Nothing."

Allie sighed shaking her head before looking up. "The stars are nice tonight... Ah well, come on." She said grabbing the clown by the arm and dragging him back to the gym. "We, as in you and me, are going to have a dance." She said, as the clown looked back over at her a small smile forming.

Above them a star in the night's sky twinkled brightly.

0---0

Notes: Translated, Kairai means 'Puppet'.

_**Happy Halloween Everyone!**_


	23. Attack of The Archfiends

Shout Outs...

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: You named him Edgar Knight, and it'll be some time yet. After the tag tourney, which is still a ways away.

Infinite Freedom: Not saying on either account.

Tyjet: OjaGAS? Gross...

lightningstrxu: If you look at the Exodia cards, and promo pictures of Exodia, or even when it's used in the anime you can she the shackles on Exodia's limbs, like the ones Chainz wears.

ttoad: ...Okay...

0---0

"Hmmm..." Kairai mused atop his throne as he stared down at the shivering man knelling before him. "So your saying you followed the descriptions to the letter."

"Yes my liege." The follower replied.

"And the six spirits still broke free."

"Yes my liege."

"How?"

"I do not know." The minion said cowering. "Either our seals were weaker than expected, or they were stronger than we thought."

"I see. They knew of Ozymandias' last creation. How powerful it was, how to control it. And they know, better than we, how to summon it." Kairai said evenly. "Do you realize what they shall do now?"

"N-n-no my liege."

"They shall seek that power for themselves... the power of the monster that was to be the crowning achievement of the King of Kings and proved to be his downfall. With that power, nothing shall stop them."

"I... See..."

"I'm glad you do." Kairai hand moved to a button on his throne. He lightly pushed it causing a spike to rush up from the ground, piercing the minion, killing him before he could do so much as grunt. "See such mishaps aren't repeated where you are now..."

0---0

Six dark figures gathered about an altar, watching as the flames burned hardly illuminating the room. "Contain us shall they..." The first growled, wings wrapped about his body like a cloak. "I am the Terrorking! I cannot be held so easily!"

"Of course my lord." The lone feminine figure wheezed out, body covered in purple cloth. "We are the Archfiends! Rulers of all! You are too powerful to be ordered by mere mortals..."

"Your complements amuses me not Infernalqueen." The King said. "Those 'mere' mortals have knowledge beyond the norm about beings such as us.

"If I may my lord..." A respectful voice said bowing, also covered in purple cloth, staff in hand. "I have a theory as to why they summoned us to the human world."

"You always have theories Darkbishop." An armoured figure said, it's right forearm replaced with a blade and it's left covered by a clawed shield.

"Silence Shadowknight. Speak Darkbishop." Terrorking commanded, crossing his arms.

"I think they were trying to summon a powerful monster and they desired our knowledge and power to control it. The Grand Beast..."

"Th-th-the Grand Beast?" The smallest figure said, forearms replaced with sword and clawed shield as well but wearing no armour. "It's impossible to c-c-control it!"

"Quit your snivelling Vilepawn!" The Queen shouted out. "Our lord can control it! He has the power!"

"I hate to agree with the puny one..." Darkbishop began. "But he is right. Summoning it shall be hard enough, but controlling it maybe beyond our current power. We do not lack the knowledge, only the means."

"So the answer is simple!" Shadowknight yelled. "We garner more power!"

"And how do you propose that?" The final figure shaped like a clawed tree trunk with a twisted face asked. "Power doesn't grow upon trees!"

"This is true Desrook." Terrorking admitted. "But we were lured here by the auras! Auras of powerful human duellists! We can take our power from them!"

"But of course!" Infernalqueen said, clasping her hands. "It will be easy!"

"We would need at least six offerings..." Darkbishop mused. "We should be able to catch them from this island."

"Then we go catch them!" Shadowknight said, grinning.

"You go get them..." Desrook said. "I am too slow and I have no arms."

The King sighed shaking his head. "Infernalqueen, take Shadowknight and Vilepawn and get us as many as you can get."

"And if we c-c-c-can't get six humans?" Vilepawn asked.

"Are we in a hurry?" Desrook asked. "You can always go grab more."

"Indeed." Terrorking added. "Now go! Darkbishop, prepare something to hold our guests!"

"Of course!" Darkbishop said, bowing. "It shall be most... Uncomfortable..."

0---0

"I have to admit, this is rather enjoyable." Alyssa said as she laid down on the hill south of the Ra Yellow Girl's dorm. "The stars are so lovely tonight..."

"Yeah, you can't get this at the city..." J.B. agreed grinning. "You know if you look at them right you can see duel monster constellations. Like there... It looks like Kaiser Glider."

"And I can make out a Baby Dragon over there..." Serenity added, pointing upwards. Gonda sat nearby juggling a trio of balls as Allie closed her eyes.

"Whe, oh, I see it now!" J.B. said as he shifted a bit closer to the girl. "Kinda cool."

The five friends continued to stargaze, unaware of the beings in the forest, watching them.

"I see five humans." Shadowknight whispered. "You grab the red ones, myself and Vilepawn shall grab the yellow ones."

"I am the leader here!" Infernalqueen whispered harshly. "Why must I take three, and you one each?"

"W-w-we only have one arm that we can grab with." Vilepawn stuttered out. "Your magic can grab the rest."

"But it is harder on me!" The Queen quietly hissed.

"If we grab them with our sword arms we'll kill them!" Shadowknight replied. "And we don't want that. Yet." The fiendish warrior slowly crept forwards. "Follow me. Stay quiet until we capture them or we're spotted. Let us not give ourselves away until necessary." He grinned leaving the forest approaching slowly

"W-w-w-who died and made him boss?" Vilepawn asked Infernalqueen quietly.

"Silence and move runt." The Queen replied following the Knight.

"I don't l-l-like this..." The Pawn stuttered, gulping as it also crept forwards. The three monsters continued to sneak along as the red clothed girl began to giggle. The Shadowknight grinned, noticing none of the humans were looking towards them. Soon they were within dashing distance.

"Now!" The Knight called out, scooping up the nearest one, the tall yellow female as she began to scream.

"Alyssa!" The two red-clad boys called out before they jumped to their feet with the red clothed girl only to be caught inside a blood red bubble made by the Archfiend Queen. The two began to run away with their screaming and yelling cargo as the Vilepawn tried to grab the remaining girl.

"Hold s-s-still!" It shouted as Allie jumped back, tripping over a rock and falling to the ground. "I have you--" Before he could try and grab the girl an ear splitting roar sounded, causing the monster to jump back. "W-w-what was that?" It asked as the roar sounded again. "I'm o-o-out of here!" It said, fleeing as Allie got back to her feet.

"Yeah, what WAS that?" She asked as the three Archfiends ran for the forest. "No! My friends! My sister!" She yelled out giving chase to the Pawn. "GET BACK HERE!!!"

"Hmmm..." A dark figure said to itself, watching. "What's all this? Worth a look I guess."

0---0

"Okay, this is freaking NUTS!" J.B. shouted out as he, Serenity, Gonda and Alyssa were bound in coffin like structures, with what appeared to be ribs wrapping about them, locking their bodies down and covering everything but their heads.

"What is this!?" Serenity asked, head whipping about. "What's going on!?"

"Well done Infernalqueen." The Terrorking said as he set his hands on the pommel of his sword. "Well done indeed." He grinned his eyes glowing red as he watched the four humans struggle. "Where is Vilepawn?"

"Lagging behind." Shadowknight replied. "As usual."

"Not everyone is as strong or wise as we my lord." The Queen hissed out.

"True. True." The King said nodding.

"A moment my liege." The Darkbishop said quietly, ambling to his lord.

"Yes?" Terrorking said, leading his servant away from the humans.

"I have studied these four briefly. They all seem to be connected to dormant loose duel spirits!" Darkbishop said grinning. "This is a rare find."

"It is a great find for us, for we can gain additional power from them..." The King said. "But I doubt it is as uncommon as we would think."

"My lord?"

"In times past few had access to monsters, and fewer ever found one spirit that shared a kinship with them." The King began smiling. "In this new age, however, monsters in the form of these... cards, are more common. And chances of finding kinship are now more likely. We may yet find more that have spirits connected to them."

"Yes... Yes, you are right!" The Bishop said grinning. "Meaning even more energy for us, once we control the Grand Beast!"

"Yes!" The Terrorking said as Vilepawn stumbled into the cave. "We shall conquer this world, this human world and the world of monsters! The Archfiends shall rule all!"

"Vilepawn!" The Queen shouted out. "Where is your human!?"

"Allie escaped..." Alyssa sighed to herself. "Thank god..."

"I d-d-don't know!" Vilepawn said, shaking. "I was about to grab her and something growled at me!"

"Probably a kitten you fool!" Shadowknight sighed shaking his head. "Now she'll send up an alarm!"

"Maybe not." Desrook said, crawling forwards with it's roots. "If monster spirits like us either remains dormant or hidden, then few humans know of us. Even if she would tell people about us, few would believe her tale. We shall rule yet."

"Indeed." The King said. "Let us--"

"LET MY FRIENDS GO, NOW!!!" Allie shouted out, stomping into the cave.

"She followed you?" Shadowknight growled at the Pawn. "You fool!"

"ALLIE!" Alyssa screamed out. "RUN!!"

"So? We can get her now!" The King said about to step forwards.

"A moment lord." The Bishop said, placing a hand on the King's arm. "I sense she's connected to a spirit too, but this one is aware..." He whispered. "If it manifests then the other spirits may as well... We cannot harm her or them without risk, but there is another way..."

"Agreed..." The King said, stepping forwards. "Hear me girl!" The King shouted out. "These humans are mine! And I will offer them to the Grand Beast! As I will you!" The King smirked as Allie shivered slightly. "But I offer you a chance to save their meaningless lives!" The King added, his five minions turning into blood red light and moving towards him, coating him in their glow before dissipating. "We shall play a Shadow Game! What you call duel monsters!"

"A duel?" Allie said blinking.

"Of course! If you win we, as monster spirits, will be banished to where we came!" The King chuckled for a brief moment. "But should... No, WHEN I win you shall forfeit your life to MY cause!"

Allie gulped slightly then looked over at her friends. "Fine, you're on!" She called out, activating her disk.

"Allie... Alyssa said softly as her sister drew five cards and five oversized cards appeared before her captor.

Allie: 4000

Terrorking: 4000

"I'll start!" Allie said drawing. "With Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!" She called out, summoning her muscled female warrior to the field. (4/1500/1300) "Next I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Very well." Terrorking said another card appearing before him. "I first activate Pandemonium!" The fiend said, the inside of the cave transforming from stone to protruding ribs with flesh connecting them. "Normally we Archfiends need to pay life points to stay on the field, as a cost for our great power, but this field spell card negates that cost." He said. "Now arise, Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode!" He called out, summoning the lowly solider to the field. (2/1200/200)

"W-w-why me?" It said, looking at the opposing monster.

"Oh shut up!" The King shouted out. "Next I play Falling Down! This lets me take your monster as long as I have an Archfiend out. So now I take your Fighter!"

"Oh yeah?" Allie said, flipping her card. "Go, Dramatic Rescue!" She called out as the Amazoness left the field and Terrorking's spell vanished.

"What is this?" Her opponent growled.

"Dramatic Rescue let's me put my Fighter back into my hand when it's targeted by a card and then lets me summon any monster in my hand to the field!" Allie explained. "So now I summon Amazoness Paladin, which gains one hundred attack for all Amazoness monsters, even herself!" She added, summoning her sword-wielding woman to the field. (4/1700/300-4/1800/300)

"Then I set a card face down and end my turn." Terrorking added simply.

"Then I draw!" Allie said as she drew. "And I summon Amazoness Blowpiper in defense mode!" She called out, a pipe wielding woman rising to her field, arms crossed. (3/800/1500) "And Blowpiper boosts my monster even more! So go! (4/1800/300-4/1900/300) Amazoness Paladin attack! Tribal Blade!" She called out as her warrior rushed across the field, slicing the fiend in half.

"I've been Pawned!" The cowardly Archfiend said as it was cut in half.

Allie: 4000

Terrorking: 3300

"Bah!" Terrorking as he grimaced slightly spat out as another card appeared for his use. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend to the field in attack mode!" He called out, the female demon rising to the field.

"HO-HO-HO-HO! Let's do some damage!" It hissed out. (4/900/1500)

"I now end my turn." Terrorking said his opponent drew.

"And now my Blowpiper's effect activates!" Allie called out. "And it lets me reduce your monster's attack by five hundred!"

"Or it might not!" Terrorking said as a wheel rose next to him, the numbers one to six on it. "Us Archfiends aren't so easy to deal with!"

"What does that mean?" Allie asked.

"Simple! There is a chance with each Archfiend your targeted effect fails! And if it does the card is destroyed! For my Queen I need a two or a five to negate your effect." He grinned as he spun the wheel. "Wheel of Misfortune, turn, turn, turn!" He mocked. "Show us the number that I do yearn!" He laughed slightly as the wheel slowed down, coming to a stop. "A two! How nice!"

"No!" She called out as he Blowpiper was destroyed, her Paladin losing attack power. (4/1900/300-4/1800/300)

"It only gets worse! I activate Archfiend's Roar to revive Vilepawn in defence mode!" Terrorking said as Vilepawn rose back to the field. (2/1200/200)

"I h-h-h-hate this..." The Pawn said sighing.

"Oh, silence fool!" The Queen spat back.

"Thanks to Vilepawn's effect you can't attack my Infernalqueen." Terrorking explained. "But because of Archfiend's Roar he's only here until the end of the turn."

"Why do I have to be c-c-c-cannon fodder?" The Pawn asked.

"Then I'll pass my turn." Allie said as another card appeared before the King, the Pawn vanishing.

"Goodbye... Cruel world..." It said pitifully.

"And now, my Queen's effect activates, allowing me to select an Archfiend for a one thousand attack boost, until my turn's end." The King said. "So my Queen alone gains attack power!" He chuckled as the Queen began to laugh.

"Power befitting my stature!" The demonic woman said. (4/900/1500-4/1900/1500)

"Next I place a card face down. Now attack my Queen! With Infernal Heat!" Terrorking commanded as the Queen sent a blast of flame at the Amazoness monster, burning it alive.

Allie: 3900

Terrorking: 3300

"Ahh!" Allie gasped out, clutching her chest. "What in the...?"

"Not used to Shadow Games girl?" Terrorking mocked. "The magic used in these are not what you're used to... Here you feel each hit to your life points... As they drain away so does your strength! So you may wish to be careful, if you faint then I don't even need to take all of your life points!" He and his Queen laughed out loud as Allie drew a card.

"I'm not... I'm not stopping!" She called out. "I set a card face down and summon my Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" She said, her black clothed witch rising to the field. (4/1100/1200) "And your Queen's effect only lasts until the end of your turn, so now she's weaker than my Witch!"

"Oh dear..." The Queen said, as her laugher halted. (4/1900/1500-4/900/1500)

"Now attack with Black Forest Magic!" Allie called out as her Witch powered up a blast of magic.

"And now I counter!" The King said. "With Shrink! This card reduces your monster's attack by half!"

"No!" Allie shouted out as he Witch attacked. (4/1100/1200-4/550/1200)

"Counter, with Infernal Heat!" Terrorking called out as his Queen's attack shot out, overpowering the Witch's and roasting her.

"AhhHHHH!!!" Allie screamed out as he life points drained again.

Allie: 3550

Terrorking: 3300

"Well... I can still pull Amazoness Chain Master..." Allie gasped out, taking the card from her deck. "Thanks to my witch."

"Bah! My turn girl!" Terrorking said as Allie shook her head, pushing the pain aside. "And my Queen becomes empowered again!"

"It is good to be Queen!" The Infernal One said. (4/900/1500-4/1900/1500)

"And I now summon... Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode!" The fiend called out, his armoured warrior rising to the field.

"I am your to command!" The knight called out. (4/2000/1600)

"Now attack! Soul Slayer!" Terrorking called out as the Knight rushed towards Allie.

"I counter with Negate Attack!" Allie called out, flipping her card. "And since this one DOESN'T target, you can't negate it!"

"It matters not." Terrorking said as his warrior's attack was halted by a barrier. "In due time we shall overrun you."

"We'll see!" Allie said as she drew, the Queen weakening again. (4/1900/1500-4/900/1500) "Now I place a card face down and I summon Amazoness Fighter back to the field!" She called out, her barehanded warrior rising again. (4/1500/1300) "And attack! Jungle Kick!" She called out as the female warrior rushed the opposing foe, slamming her with a roundhouse kick.

"Damn it all! Team Archqueen is blasting off again!" The fiendish woman called out as Terrorking grunted slightly.

Allie: 3550

Terrorking: 2700

"Now another effect of Pandemonium activates, allowing me take an Archfiend with a level lower than my Queen's into my hand." The King said. "And I choose Desrook!"

"Whatever! I'm still taking you out!" Allie shouted out.

"Foolish girl! Surrender and save yourself some punishment!" The King said as another card appeared on his field.

"Surrender? To you?" Allie said as she clenched a fist. "No WAY! I'm not giving up my friends or my sister!"

"Fine. I move, summoning Darkbishop Archfiend in defense mode." The fiendish monster said as the staff wielder rose to the field.

"Your command my lord?" It asked. (3/300/1400)

"Now I attack... With Shadowknight! Soul Slayer!" The King commanded as the Knight rushed across the field.

"And I counter with Mirror Wall, which reduced your monster's attack by half! And guess what?" Allie said grinning. "It doesn't target either!" She grinned as the Knight's attack dropped. (4/2000/1600-4/1000/1600) "Now counter with Jungle Kick!" She called out as the Amazoness kicked the Knight in the side, forcing it back.

"I fight on!" It called out before falling down, landing on it's face. "Or not... I've fallen... And I can't get up..." It managed before shattering.

Allie: 3550

Terrorking: 2200

"Damn you!" The King growled wincing in pain out.

"No, damn you!" Allie shouted out, drawing a card. "Attack Fighter, with Jungle Kick!" She yelled out, her monster leaping at the Bishop and smashing it with her foot.

"I had no chance to survive!" It called out. "I will make my time!"

"Bah." The King called out as another card appeared. "I play Monster Reborn, to revive Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode!" He called out, the lowly monster returning to the field. (2/1200/200)

"P-p-please my lord!" The Pawn moaned. "Can't I just stay dead now?"

"Now I summon..." The King began as he started to chuckle... "I summon... Myself! The Terrorking Archfiend! In attack mode!" He called out as he vanished, reappearing a moment later on the field. "Fear me! Fear my power!" He shouted out. (4/2000/1500) "And now I attack! With Hell's Thunder Blade!" He called out, lifting his sword and rushing the Amazoness, slicing her in two.

"Maybe, but thanks to my Figher's ability I take no damage." Allie replied.

"So what!? Vilepawn! Attack her with your Pained Dagger!" Terrorking commanded.

"Wait... I actually get to attack this time!?" The Pawn shouted out. "Oh happy day!" He added rushing the girl, swinging his weapon arm. "Take this you girly girl!" He shouted out slashing at the Ra Yellow student.

"AhhhhHHHH!!" Allie shouted out as she fell to the ground on her side as the Terrorking began to laugh.

Allie: 2350

Terrorking: 2200

"Feeling the pain yet?" The King mocked as he continued to laugh.

"Allie!" Gonda yelled out. "Come on, get up! You can just take this guy's crap, can you?"

"It hurts..." Allie moaned out as she tried to push herself up.

"Come on Allie!" J.B. added as Allie got to a knee.

"Keep going!" Serenity added. "You can do it!"

"Disgraceful..." Terrorking said as Allie got back to her feet. "Friends are useless. They are not your strength!"

"No..." Allie replied softly. "They are..."

"Sister!" Alyssa called out. "I believe you can do this! Please!"

"I've got to... Draw..." Allie said as her hand slowly moved to her disk.

"She's not used to Shadow Games..." Terrorking mused idly. "It's amazing she's still standing without support from her spirit. Still it matters not. All fall to the Archfiends eventually."

"That last one..." Allie said painfully as her hand moved to her deck. "Hurts so much..." Her hand touched her deck. Immediately after the pain began to lessen as a massive roar echoed through the cave.

"What!?" The King shouted out.

"The hell was that?" J.B. asked looking about.

"It's t-t-t-that thing again!" Vilepawn said, shaking. "The thing that g-g-g-growled at me!"

Allie blinked as she drew her card, looking at it. "Pepper?"

0-Flashback-0

"Oh Pepper..." An eight-year-old Allie sobbed seated on her bed, a picture of herself and an orange cat held to her chest. "Why? Why did you die?"

"Sister?" Alyssa's nine-year-old voice called out from the door as it opened. "Are you well?"

"I guess..." Allie said as she wiped her face.

"Come now, you don't have to lie to me." Alyssa said walking over to her. "It hurts still, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Allie moaned out. "It really does..."

"Well, maybe this will help." Alyssa said, passing a card to her younger sister. "Keep this with you. Let it represent your love for Pepper."

"A duel monsters card?" Allie asked, taking it, looking at the great cat on the picture.

"Yes. It's not much, but..."

"No... I think it's... Its just like Pepper!"

0-End Flashback-0

'Are you watching me Pepper?' Allie thought to herself. 'I'm not sad anymore. But I need your help...'

'The girl's duel spirit!' The Terrorking thought to itself. 'It's easing her burden! Now she won't pass out from the pain!'

"I summon Amazoness Tiger in attack mode!" Allie called out, summoning the one eyed great cat to the field. As it looked over the opposing fiend's it roared out, causing the Pawn to cry out. (4/1100/1500) "And thanks to it's effect it gains four hundred life points for all Amazoness cards out, even itself! (4/1100/1500-4/1500/1500) Now, I play Amazoness Spellcaster!" She called out. "Since it target's I didn't want to risk it, but I guess no guts no glory! So I'll swap my Tiger's original attack with yours!"

The Terrorking laughed slightly as the wheel behind him began to spin. "Ah, but now I have a chance to escape your attack! By getting a two or five on my spin!" He said as the wheel slowly came to a stop. "So Wheel of Misfortune, turn, turn, turn!" He mocked. "Show us the BITCH who shall burn!" He laughed out as the wheel came to a stop.

"Look behind you... Bitch." Allie said smirking.

"Eh?" The King managed, looking behind him at the wheel, pointing at the number four. "Oh, son of a..."

"Now attack! Tiger Claw Strike!" Allie called out as her Tiger rushed the King, their attacks swapping. (4/1500/1500-4/2400/1500) (4/2000/1500-4/1100/1500) The Tiger swiped at the King, cutting him in two.

Allie: 2350

Terrorking: 900

"Ding dong..." Vilepawn said, chuckling nervously. "The K-k-k-king is dead..."

"Way to go Allie!" Gonda called out.

"This shall not be!" Terrorking's voice boomed from about the room starling everyone and makeing the Vilepawn jump. "I now discard Desrook Archfiend from my hand, and by doing so..." He began as the fiendish King rose back to the field. "I can return to the field!" (4/2000/1500)

"Oh no..." Allie said as another card appeared behind the King, the Tiger's attack returning to normal. (4/2400/1500-4/1500/1500)

"Now... I attack... With Hell's Thunder Blade!" The King called out rushing her Tiger and slicing it in half, causing Allie to wince.

Allie: 1850

Terrorking: 900

"Pepper..." She called out softly.

"Vilepawn..." The King began.

"Oh yeah!" The minor Archfiend said as he rushed the girl slashing her with his sword arm. "Pained Dagger Be-atch!"

Allie: 650

Terrorking: 900

"You shall not win..." The King said as Allie clutched her chest. "We shall rule all! And your bones shall be made a part my throne!" He called out, beginning to laugh aloud as Allie drew.

'Gigantes...' Allie thought looking at her card. 'This is too weak... It'll be destroyed...' Then she blinked slightly. 'Wait, if that happens... Yeah... Yeah!' "I special summon Gigantes in attack mode! To do this I'll need to remove Amazoness Tiger from the graveyard and out of play!" Allie said as a massive twelve foot red figure with a horn in it's head rose to the field, part of a tree's trunk in it's hand. (4/1900/1300)

"I'm dead... Again..." The Pawn moaned aloud.

"Oh, it's not you I'm attacking. It's him!" Allie said pointing at the King who snorted.

"Is she crazy?" Serenity asked, her eyes widening. "She'll lose!"

"What are you up to sister?" Alyssa asked softly.

"Now attack! Giga Slam!" Allie called out as the huge monster charged.

"If defeat is what you want, I shall grant it!" The King said as he rushed the giant monster. "Hell's Thunder Blade!" He called out slashing the monster in the gut, the massive rock beast staggering.

Allie: 550

Terrorking: 900

"It's not my defeat, it's yours!" Allie said, grinning. "When Gigantes is destroyed in battle so are all the spell and trap cards on the field." She said as Gigantes ambled forwards before it fell over.

Right on top of the field spell card Pandemonium.

Both cards shattered apart, the ribs and flesh of the walls vanishing as the cave's stone walls returned.

"So?" The King of Archfiends said. "Now you have no defence. You'll be--"

"Remember what you said at the start of the duel?" Allie asked grinning. "You said Pandemonium kept you from paying life points to keep Archfiend on the field." She said, watching as the King eyes widened. "How many life points are we talking about?"

"Well, let's see..." Vilepawn began. "I need five hundred, his lordship needs eight hundred, so that's thirteen hundred total." Vilepawn said nodding to it's self. "Yup, my math is right... Oh, wait a sec..." It said as it rubbed it's head with it's sword arm. "We only have... Nine hundred left."

"Yup." Allie said as she held her hand up, the thumb sticking out.

"...I need a new job..." Vilepawn said softly as Allie turn her hand over, her thumb pointing down.

"You little wench!" The Terrorking shouted out as his turn came about, his life points draining.

Allie: 550

Terrorking: 0

"The King shall return!" The Archfiend called out as he and his minion began to vanish. "I shall return..."

"Can I take a nap first?" Vilepawn asked as both faded from sight.

"Awwww, your despicable!" Terrorking managed before they were no more, the bone coffins opening up to free it's hostages.

"Okay..." J.B. said as he and the others fell to their knees. "That makes the top of my 'what the hell' list!"

"No kiddin'!" Gonda said. "God, I don't want to think what woulda happened if Allie didn't show!"

"Alyssa, are you okay?" Allie asked, rushing to her sister. "How are you?" She asked as the boys got to their feet.

"I'm fine... Thank you..." Alyssa said as Allie helped her to her feet. "You shouldn't have risked yourself like that... I couldn't lose you..."

"Bu... But sister..."

"No Allie. You shouldn't of... But I am thankful you did..." Alyssa said, drawing her younger sister into a hug. "I just wished I could have protected you!" Alyssa sobbed out as Allie patted her back.

"It's okay sis..." Allie said, rubbing her elder sister's back. "Sometimes... I just need... To protect you."

"You okay there Sunshine?" J.B. asked as he helped Serenity to her feet.

"Yes... That was almost as scary as the last time I got kidnapped." She replied.

"Yeah, what was with that anyway?" Gonda asked, drawing everyone's attention. "We got kidnapped by duel monsters! Flippin' duel monsters! What kinda joke is this?"

"I don't think it's a joke Gonda..." Allie said softly. "That... That Shadow Game... It really hurt... Every time I lost life points it really hurt..." She then frowned thoughtfully taking a card from her deck. "But when I drew Pepper... I mean Amazoness Tiger... It's like most of it washed away."

"So... What do we do?" Serenity asked softly.

"What CAN we do?" J.B. asked. "I mean who'd believe us?"

"True..." Alyssa said, rubbing her chin. "I think, for now, it's best we hurry back to our dorms for curfew... Let's not talk about it for now. We can't do much more than we already did..."

"Yeah..." Allie said, turning her head to look at the altar. "We can't, can we?"

0---0

He had watched as the five left the cave, having hidden himself in the shadows. Now alone he stepped forwards, chains sliding across the floor as he stepped to the altar. He reached out and picked a card up.

"Archfiend's eh?" He said to himself. "Pretty tough stuff. I think I can put them... To better use..." The figure slowly began to chuckle before filling the cave with dark laughter.

0---0

Notes: In the Yu-Gi-Oh games such as Nightmare Troubadour 'Shrink' has been renamed 'Collapse' for no seemingly no reason. Just thought someone might like to know.

Also: Amazoness Spellcaster does not change the current attack, only the original. So when Amazoness Tiger swapped attack with Terrorking Archfiend it stole it's two thousand attack then added four hundred for it's effect. When Terrorking Archfiend got Amazoness Tiger's attack it was the unaffected eleven hundred.

Juts in case there was any confusion.


	24. The Brother Factor

Shout Outs...

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: After that duel with night Time, I though she'd need something in the win column.

emerald lady: --Passes you a pillow--

Tyjet: I just don't want to picture the damage their burps can do. And lets not talk about the other end.

Infinite Freedom: The first is a secret. As for the second, read on.

lightningstrxu: I couldn't help but add in those death quotes. Pawned was my favourite.

ttoad: I have reasons. Evil reasons. --Begins to laugh evilly before beginning to cough-- Ah drat...

DarkStormNoD: I'll tell you when I figure it out.

Guardian Master: --Grins, fusing the Ojamas into the Ojama King--

Elemental Dragon Lighting: Me no say. No ruin fic.

EDK: You have to admit, talking something like would be somewhat unbelievable, even with the Archfiends acting up. As for who takes over who, you'll have to wait and see.

0---0

"Attention all passengers we will be arriving at Duel Island and Duel Academy shortly." A voice said over the ship's PA system, a woman with long dark brown hair looking out of a window, picture in hand. "Please ensure you take all your belongings with you and have a pleasant stay." The woman smiled as she looked at the photo, a brown haired and blue eyed boy smiling widely as he posed with two friends, a black-haired, clown-nosed boy who gave the camera a victory sign and a brown haired girl who had the first boy's arm wrapped about her shoulder.

"Hey Ma, this gonna be great!" A blonde haired youth said as he and a woman with short brown hair walked nearby. "Been awhile since I've seen her."

"I know. It's always been tough on her, being away from you." The woman said as they began to go by, the photo catching the boy's eye.

"Eh?" He managed out, his companion stopping as Joey tapped the other woman on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?" The woman said, turning about to face the young man. "Can I help you?"

"Can I see that there?" He asked, pointing to the picture.

"Joey, please don't be a bother!" The other woman said.

"Oh, it's okay!" The dark haired woman said, turning the photo about. "It's a picture of my son and some of his friends at the Academy!"

"And that there's my sister, Serenity!" Joey said, pointing as the other woman came up to look.

"Oh, it is her!" She said. "What a coincidence!"

"I know! I'm Susan Jennings by the way." The first woman said.

"I'm Sakura Wheeler. And this is my son, Joey Wheeler."

"Nice to meet you." The youth said.

"Likewise!" Susan said smiling.

"Excuse me." A new voice said, a man about as tall as Joey said approaching, a clown's nose on his face wearing baggy blue pants with stars on them. "I couldn't help but notice that picture. May I?"

"Of course!" Susan said, letting him look. The man let off a short laugh.

"Well what do you know? My son is in that picture too!"

"Oh really?" Sakura said, smiling softly.

"Yup! I'm Gronda Gonzola by the way!" It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Well isn't this just great!" Susan said clasping her hands. "All our children are friends!"

"Think we should follow in their example?" Gronda asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Sakura added. "Don't you think so Joey?"

"Oh yeah, o' course!"

0---0

"Wow, it's like everyone on the damned island is here..." J.B. said as he stood near the end of the crowded pier as passengers unloaded off the ferry. "I mean, I know it's visitor's day and all, but jeeze."

"No kiddin'!" Gonda said watching as students hugged visiting family. "I just can't wait to see my dad again."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my mom too!" J.B. said as Serenity kept hopping up and down. "Uhhh... What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see over this crowd!" She replied putting her hands on her hips. A moment later she found J.B.'s head between her legs before being lifted up, sitting atop his shoulders.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much! Thanks!" She called back, holding a hand above her eyes, scanning the crowd.

0---0

"So, how do we find them?" Joey asked as they walked down the pier.

"We look for three students in red." Gronda replied. "How hard can that be?"

"A third o' the people here wear red." Joey replied, shaking his head.

"Oh... yeah..."

"We should stick together." Sakura said. "After all, if they are friends they should be near each other."

"Yes, but how do we find them in this crowd?" Susan asked.

"I think I might know..." Joey said as he pointed to a girl sitting atop someone's should. "HEY, SIS!" He yelled out, cupping his hands around his mouth. The girl's head turned to face him.

"JOEY! OVER HERE!" Serenity called back waving.

"And there we go." Joey said, walking to the girl who climbed off the boy's shoulder.

"It works, that it does." Gronda said as he and the two women followed the duellist.

0---0

"That worked!" J.B. said as he and Serenity high-fived each other.

"Yeah..." Gonda said briefly. "Now how about the two of us?"

"Gonda my boy!" A voice called out, the young clown turning to the voice to see a party of four walk towards them.

"Daddio!" Gonda called back, rushing to his father with open arms. He stopped short, father and son reaching out to squeeze the other's nose, causing a pair of honking noises to sound and the two to share a laugh.

"Hey mom!" J.B. said as he opened his arms, taking his mother into a hug. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm just fine James, just fine." Susan replied.

"Mom, Joey!" Serenity called out pulling each into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you! I missed you!"

"Ah come on sis..." Joey said, rubbing his head. "I'm gonna blush!"

0---0

"That's my boy!" Gronda said laughing as Gonda fidgeted. "Sneaking around to watch the swim club! I could tell you stories about how he'd sneak peaks at our contortionist Kelly!"

"Let's not..." Gonda said pitifully as everyone else shared a short laugh as they seated themselves in the Slifer's Cafeteria, various other students talking with parents nearby.

"He's a handful, but if wasn't he wouldn't be the Gonda we know and love!" J.B. said, chuckling a bit.

"Should we mention what happened at the tennis court that one time?" Serenity asked, smiling widely as she sat between the two boys.

"Nah, let's leave him with some dignity."

"Thanks, you guys are a buncha pals..." Gonda said, shaking his head.

"What about you James?" Susan asked. "Have you been doing well?"

"Pretty much." He replied. "I mean I made a buncha friends here. And taking on that Exodia deck was a blast?"

"Exodia?" Joey said whistling slightly. "Tough thing that."

"Oh yes, of course!" Susan said. "What's an Exodia?"

"Would you remember if we told you?" J.B. asked tilting his head slightly.

"Honestly, no." Susan said, blushing a little. "My son tried to teach me, but I just can't seem to get a hang of this sort of thing."

"It can't be that bad." Sakura said.

"She once summoned Mirror Force in defense mode." J.B. replied.

"I am not going to even ask." Joey said shaking his head. "How about you sis, kick any butt yet? I saw the video you sent me, pretty cool."

"Well, I'm still not that good yet..." Serenity replied blushing.

"Ah, she's just a tad shy is all!" J.B. said, gently ruffling the girl's hair, causing Joey's eye to twitch just slightly. "We should mention the duel with Richard sometime!" He added as Serenity blushed deeper.

"Oh shut up!" She replied lightly elbowing J.B. "What about that duel with Terry?"

"Hey, that was a good duel!"

"You had fifty life points left!"

"I still won!"

"Barely!"

"And you beat Xander by a huge margin yourself? Two hundred life points?"

"We could talk about his duel with Kemah!" Gonda suggested as his friends turned to glare at him. "Or not..." He squeaked out.

"Should we ask?" Sakura said.

"Don't." Came the reply from the Slifer's Three.

"Ah, hello everyone!" Walker said as he walked over Bruti following. "I hope your trip was pleasant!"

"Yes very!" Gronda said.

"I'm Walker Orville, this Dorm's headmaster. But please, just call me Walker."

"A pleasure." J.B.'s mother said. "I'm Susan Jennings."

"Gronda Gonzola."

"Sakura Wheeler."

"Joey Wheeler."

"A pleasure." Walker said simply. "If you need to ask any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Just one." Joey said.

"And that is?"

"Where does a fella get a disk 'round here?" Joey asked. "I remember sis sayin' J-boy here was the best in town. I was hoping to find out myself."

"Really! Sweet!" J.B. yelled out as talking about the room quieted down. "This is going to be cool!" He added as Joey gave off an ever-so-slight grin. Serenity looked between her friend and brother, wondering why she could picture sparks coming between the two.

0---0

"Oh man..." J.B. said as he adjusted his disk. "Facing off against a world calibre duellist like the Godfather of Games is gonna be cool..." He grinned as students and visitors gathered about to watch, Walker and Bruti on hand as well.

"Godfather of Games?" Sakura asked as her son adjusted his own disk.

"It was a bit of a joke... I guess it stuck..." Joey said shrugging. "Now..." Be began lowering his voice in an attempt to sound like a godfather. "Your monsters will be sleepin' with the fishes..." He added watching as a few people about chuckled.

"We'll see!" J.B. replied as the two drew five cards. "Let's duel!"

J.B.: 4000

Joey: 4000

"I'll kick things off..." J.B. said drawing. "By summoning Masked Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, summoning his fire dragon to the field. (3/1400/1100)

"Alright, let me show ya how it's done!" Joey called out, drawing as well. "And I call out Little Wingaurd in attack mode!" He called out, a small winged and caped knight rising to the field. (4/1400/1800) "And now I play Shield and Sword!"

"Well, that's a good way to start off a match." Gonda said. "Shield and Sword swaps a monster's attack with it's defense. So the dragon gets weaker..." (3/1400/1100-3/1100/1400)

"And the Winguard gets stronger..." Serenity finished. (4/1400/1800-4/1800/1400)

"Now attack!" Joey called out. "Little Edge Cut!" The small warrior rushed across the field, slashing the dragon in two.

J.B.: 3300

Joey: 4000

"Nice one!" J.B. called back. "But when my dragon is destroyed in battle I can take a dragon with fifteen hundred attack or less and summon it from my deck, so come on out Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" He called out, the glowing serpent rising to the field. (4/1500/1000)

"Yeah, and my Winguard's attack goes back to normal when my turn ends." Joey replied. "But I can swap my little guy to defense at the end of my turn, so... I put a card face down and I end my turn." He added as his monster knelt down. (4/1800/1400-4/1400/1800)

"I'm not sure about this game..." Susan began. "But is my son... Losing?"

"He's down on points, yeah." Gonda replied. "But that doesn't mean he's losing."

"Oh..." Susan replied. "What does it mean?"

"...It means he needs to catch up." Gonda replied.

"My move then!" J.B. said as he drew. "And I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, a blue dragon with a massive pointed nose rising to the field. (4/1900/0) "And attack, with Piercing Strike!" He called out, the dragon diving down to lance the warrior, destroying it.

J.B.: 3300

Joey: 3900

"How did Joey lose life points?" Sakura asked as she saw her son's points drop. "I'm no expert but you don't take damage in defence."

"This is normally true." Walker replied. "But Spear Dragon has an ability, allowing it to pierce a monsters defense and do damage equal to the difference in defense and attack points." He watched on as the dragon knelt down. "Of course it isn't without a price, after it does it's damage it must go into defence mode."

"Now I attack with Divine Dragon Ragnarok! Heaven's Thunder!" J.B. called out as the lightning traveled across the monster's body.

"And I counter with Scapegoat!" Joey called out, flipping his card and causing several small goats to appear. "This'll keep my life points safe!" (1/0/0 x4) The dragon's lightning shot out, destroying a token.

"That's cool. I'll place one treat face down..." J.B. said, setting his card. "And that's all for now."

"If you say so!" Joey said drawing. "It's clobberin' time! I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode!" He called out, a humanoid alligator rising to the field, sword in hand. (4/1500/1200) "Now, attack Spear Dragon, Sword Swipe!" He called out, the monster rushing across and slicing the dragon. "Now you can't damage me through my tokens!"

"Wanna bet?" J.B. said drawing. "I'll use my face down, Dragon's Rage!"

"Dragon's Rage?" Gronda asked briefly.

"Take J.B.'s Spear Dragon, remove the switch to defense part, and apply it to every dragon he summons." Gonda replied.

"Ah."

"Now attack a token! Any token! Heaven's Thunder!" J.B. called out as lightning lanced out to strike another goat, blowing it apart.

J.B.: 3300

Joey: 2400

"Okay, that was a hit..." Joey admitted as he drew. "So I'll come back with Panther Warrior in attack mode!" He called out, summoning his beast-warrior to the field, the armoured creature carrying shield and sword in hand. (4/2000/1600) "Now I'll offer up a goat so my monster can attack! Go, Panther Blade!" Joey called out as another token vanished, his monster rushing across, slashing at the dragon and shattering it.

J.B.: 2800

Joey: 2400

"Wow, they are going at it..." Serenity said softly. "Almost blow for blow..."

"But where did the little sheep go?" Susan asked.

"Panther Warrior is a two thousand attack monster that you don't need to tribute." Gonda began. "But when you get an attack that high without tribute monsters come with drawbacks, in this case to attack Panther Warrior must tribute another monster, or token in this case, on the field before it can attack."

"So the Panther ate the little sheep?" Susan said, sighing. "That's sad..." She added causing those nearby to stare at her.

"Now direct attack Alligator's Sword! Sword Swipe!" Joey called out as the beast ran across the field, slashing at J.B.

J.B.: 1300

Joey: 2400

"Now before I end my turn I play Dangerous Machine Type-6!" Joey said, playing a card. "Come next turn we'll go over it's effects. I'll place another card face down, and that does it for me."

"That's cool! Now, it's my draw!" J.B. called out, drawing. "I place one card face down, and then I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, a skeletal dragon rising to the field. (4/1600/600) "And as long as this dragon is out you can't use any trap cards when I attack!"

"Oh boy..." Joey managed out.

"Now go! Attack the last token with Twin Illusion Strike!" J.B. called out as the dragon rushed across the field, splitting into two images before smashing into the final goat.

J.B.: 1300

Joey: 800

"Now, my Type-6 machine activates!" Joey called out as a die was appeared before him. "I give this a roll, and then I get an effect dependin' on the roll! So, let's kick it off!" Joey shouted out, kicking the die like a soccer ball, watching it roll.

"It's..." Susan said as it stopped. "A five. So... Joey moves five spaces?" She asked.

"No!" Joey replied. "It means his dragon goes poof!" Joey called back as Mirage Dragon shattered.

"Oh boy..." J.B. said.

"And now it's time to call out the BIG gun!" Joey said grinning wickedly. "I offer Alligator's Sword and Panther Warrior to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, the field shaking slightly as a pool of blackness appeared before him. A massive dragon shot up, black as night rising to the sky as the pool vanished. It did a single flip in the air before diving, crashing feet first into the ground. Red eyes shone as the dragon lifted it's head, roaring out loud. (7/2400/2000) "Scared yet kiddo?" Joey asked.

"Never! I always wanted to tackle one of these!" J.B. said grinning.

"You're saying that with no monsters out?"

"Maybe so, but I got this!" J.B. said as he flipped his card. "Waboku! This'll stop all damage for a turn!"

"Okay, that works..." Joey admitted. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"And I'll draw!" J.B. called out. "And I summon Kaibaman in attack mode!" He called out, his Kaiba dressed warrior said as it rose to the field. (3/200/700)

"Hoo-rah!" It shouted out, pointing a finger skywards.

"But no one would play that unless..." Joey began before jumping back. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way! I use his special ability!" J.B. called out, his Kaibaman sinking into the ground. "And now I can summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" He added, the massive white dragon rising up to the field, roaring out at the smaller dragon. (8/3000/2500)

"Oh, I remember this one!" Susan said as she clapped. "James was so happy when he got it!"

"I have to admit, this is weird..." Serenity said, looking between the two dragons. "Blue Eyes White Dragon against Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Indeed." Walker said nodding. "Blue Eyes is far more powerful, but the Red Eyes is hardly a pushover, and with the proper duellist behind it can be used for many more things. And Joey Wheeler is notorious for pulling off amazing wins against people with more experience and more powerful decks. If anyone can do it, he can."

"So Serenity..." Gonda whispered quietly to the girl. "All honesty... who are you pulling for?"

The girl looked down at the grass beneath her, her face saddening slightly. "I don't know..."

"Now attack! With White Lightning!" J.B. called out, his dragon powering up it's attack.

"And I activate Compensation Mediation!" Joey called back, grinning. "And now you take this card and two from your graveyard and shuffle'em up." He said, tossing the card across the field, J.B. snatching from the air. "Then I got to pick one of the cards." He continued as J.B. set it and two other cards down on the field. "I guess right and find my trap you can't attack for the turn. I guess wrong... You can guess..."

"Umm... No..." J.B. said, waving at his cards. "You can."

"If you insist..." Joey said staring at the three cards.

"He's risking his monster on a guess?" Sakura said as her son closed his eyes.

"Gambling cards are his trademark." Walker said. "Cards based on luck can turn a duel about instantly, but for either player. The question is how much does Lady Luck like Joey?"

"I pick... That one!" Joey called out, pointing at the one on his right. The card flipped over, showing his own trap card. "Oh yeah!" Joey called out as the great dragon powered down it's attack.

"Man, good guess." J.B. replied, tossing the trap back to it's owner who caught it and added it to his graveyard. "I'm outta moves for the turn, take a whack at it!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Joey said drawing. "But first, my Type-6 needs a dice roll!" He called out, the dice reappearing before him. "And here we go!" He added, kicking the die at J.B. It rolled to a stop near his feet.

"Okay, what does three do?" J.B asked.

"It lets me draw another card." Joey said taking his draw. "And I'm gonna pop down two cards face down and call it a turn."

"Well, I draw then." J.B. said, taking his card. "And I play Stamping Destruction! This let's me destroy a magic or trap card, and do five hundred damage as long as I have a dragon out. So I'm gonna knock off..." He said looking at the field. "Your Type-6."

"Well it did me good while it was here..." Joey said as his card shattered.

J.B.: 1300

Joey: 300

J.B. licked his lips slightly as he looked over at Joey's field. "What's he doing?" Susan asked. "He's winning, right?"

"True, but in Duel Monsters advantage can be lost with the turn of a single card." Walker said. "And Joey has two. If J.B. attacks he may walk into a trap and lose his current advantage."

"Yeah, he is being careful, huh?" Gonda said as J.B. looked up.

"I'll attack, with White Lightning!" J.B. called out, his dragon powering it's blast.

"Or not..." Gonda added sighing.

"And I counter with Skull Dice!" Joey replied, flipping his card. "And now I roll and the higher the number the lower your attack gets, a hundred times whatever pops up!" He called out as a tiny devil rose to the field, tossing it's die.

"You know, even if you hit a six our dragons attacks will be equal and they'll just blow each other up." J.B. replied as the die stopped on two. (8/3000/2500-8/2800/2300)

"Yeah, but I got this too!" Joey replied. "Go, Graceful Dice!" He called out as the little fairy rose up with it's die. "And now the more I roll the more my monster gains! So roll!" Joey called out as the die was tossed, rolling about before landing on a five. "Oh yeah! Counter attack with Inferno Fire Blast" (7/2400/2000-7/2900/2500)

"Ah hell..." J.B said, raising his arms as the dark dragon counted with a massive red blast, pushing the White Lightning back into it's origin, destroying the great dragon.

J.B.: 1200

Joey: 300

"Well, guess I got to do whatever I can do..." J.B. said softly as he set a card face down. "One face down, and that's it."

"My go then!" Joey said, drawing. "And I play Giant Trunade, to send all spell and traps back to their owner's hand!"

"Crap!" J.B. said as he picked up his Mirror Force. "I should replace this thing, it NEVER works for me!"

"Now Red Eyes, attack him directly!" Joey called out. "Inferno Fire Blast!"

"I can't watch!" Susan said, covering her eyes as the dragon sent a blast of flame at her son.

"James..." Serenity said softly as the attack slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

J.B.: 0

Joey: 300

"Wow..." Gonda said as he rubbed his head. "I've never seen him lose before..."

"Yeah." Serenity replied looking at her friend's fallen form. "I hope he doesn't take it too badly..."

"If you listened, you'd have an answer for that." Walker said smiling. The two turned to look at him before the sound of laugher reached them. They turned back to look at their friend, his chest pumping with laughter. A moment later he sat up grinning.

"Ah man! That was killer!" J.B. shouted out as Susan uncovered her eyes.

"I know. That was a real blast!" Joey said walking over to the boy, offering his hand. J.B. took it and pulled himself up.

"That double dice thing was cool, but getting Compensation Mediation right was awesome!"

"Same with that Dragon's Rage, that freakin' hurt! And Blue Eyes? Damn, you lucky little bugger!" Joey replied laughing slightly.

"I'm sure there will be no hard feelings here." Walker said as Joey's arm wrapped about J.B.'s neck, ruffling his hair playfully.

"Yeah..." Serenity added smiling. "There won't be."

0---0

"Okay, and so he's all like 'That's not gonna work.'" Joey said to J.B. as the two sat in the cafeteria again, a number of people listening in. "Next thing you know Rex's dragon falls apart and he goes 'I stand corrected.'"

J.B. chuckled out as Serenity watched on, a soft smile on her face.

0---0

"It's been nice having you here mom!" J.B. said as his mother hugged him again at the pier, the sun beginning to set.

"Same here dear." Susan said, smiling softly. "Keep doing your best, a mother can't ask for much else."

"Well my little man, it's time for me to go!" Gronda said to his own son, patting him on the back. "You've made some great friends here m'boy, I'm proud of that!"

"Thank Daddio!" Gonda replied giving his own dad a hug.

"Bye mom! Bye Joey!" Serenity said to her family, giving them a pair of hugs. "Have a safe trip!"

"We'll be fine dear, don't worry about us." Sakura said smiling softly.

"Yeah, sides things seem to be going along smoothly here." Joey added grinning. "You take care okay sis?"

"Sure thing!" Serenity replied nodding.

"Good. You go on ahead Ma, I got one last thing ta do." He said walking over to J.B. as he waved to his mother as she walked to the ship. "Yo, buddy!"

"Hmmm?" J.B. let out as he turned to look at Joey. "Yo! What's up?"

"Not much." Joey replied shrugging. "Hey, listen. Do me a favour, k? Look after Serenity for me, okay? I still... Kinda worry about her at times..."

"Ah, no worries!" J.B. said giving him a victory sign. "She's a friend, I always look after my friends."

"Good to hear." Joey said nodding. "See ya round Kiddo!" Joey said as he turned about, heading to the ship.

"See ya! Hope we can have a rematch sometime!"

"Count on it!"

0---0

Notes...

The name Sakura: To the best of my knowledge Joey and Serenity's mother was never given a first name, so I came up with this one.

The Godfather of Games: In the movie Joey declared himself this when the crowd that tried to get at Yugi labelled him with insults and that he was no 'King of Games'. Joey then declared himself 'The Godfather of Games.'

Compensation Mediation: This is an anime only card and has not appeared in printed Japanese or English form to the best of my knowledge.

Dangerous Machine Type-6: For those who wanted to know all of the effects of this continuous spell, here it is: _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can roll a six-sided die. Match the following with your result. 1) Discard 1 card from your hand. 2) Discard 1 card from your opponent's hand. 3) Draw 1 card. 4) Your opponent draws 1 card. 5) Destroy one monster on your opponent's field. 6) This card is destroyed._


	25. Of Fairies and Fiends

Shout Outs...

lightningstrxu: I had J.B.'s loss to Joey planned for awhile, but originally I planned it for much later. I just thought it fit better now than later.

Guardian Master: Funny, I'm a Joey fan too.

Phoenixsun: At the moment I'm in no rush to promote them, although you never know.

ttoad: --Inches Away--

DarkStormNoD: I've mentioned, thus far, that he's a 'cult favourite' although he could be considered borderline legendary. Besides, I can't make J.B. look unbeatable, otherwise where's the drama?

Infinite Freedom: The twitch needs no explanation! As for all three Blue Eyes popping out I though that was a tad extreme.

Tyjet: Joey is a cool dude, ne? And the 'koala' dude is Chumley.

EDK: Joey Rocks, plain and simple.

D.J. scales: You're thinking about King Dragun, and any cards that haven't shown up yet might do so later.

0---0

Midnight. Candles were lit inside one room in the Obelisk Blue dorm providing the only source of light in the room. Voodoo masks hung off the walls and over the lone bed was a pentagram, the image of a chained Exodia overtop of it. Deep Blue curtains were closed, a hint of moonlight seeping through as a figure sat at a desk turned the pages of an old tome, the covers made out of thick leather.

"So according to this musty old thing there are two planes of existence, our world and the monster world..." Chainz muttered to himself. "Mostly the two worlds remain separate, but some monsters can force their way into this world if they gain sufficient power... Humans may also be able to summon them if they know how and have sufficient offerings. Then they can bind the monster to themselves and control them at will... Assuming they remain caught that is..." He grinned looking over to the six Archfiend cards he had found in the cave, arranged as the tips of a six-pointed symbol.

"The other way Duel Monsters can come here is if they acquire a kinship with a human. To do that something with a piece of them must exist here." Chainz stood up, slowly pacing the floor. "But how can something made here be a piece of something over there? Maybe that was just a theory then... But kinships between humans and monsters exist, that Tiger roared out loud long before the Clairheart girl summoned it... But why did it bond with her... Was it through her Amazoness Tiger card?"

Chainz stopped his pacing to look at a shelf, overflowing with old books. "I've spent half my life studying occult things, and I could do so for the rest of my life, but I might never answer that question. I do know this though..." He grinned looking at the six cards again, eyes gaining a slightly gleam. "Now that I've bound them and their magic to me I have access to even more power, and with their souls banished the shells I summon will be easy to control..." He began to chuckle, taking a deck out of a pouch at his side. "And of course I've built a whole new deck for them, complete with new monsters! But one question remains... All my books mention a monster with the ability to match a god, one connected to the Archfiends..."

He looked back at the open book, a drawing on one page depicting a massive vague creature unleashing a blast as a sprawling ancient city. "The Grand Beast... Supposedly a creation by Ozymandias... How did the poem go?

"I met a traveller from an antique land  
Who said:—Two vast and trunkless legs of stone  
Stand in the desert. Near them on the sand,  
Half sunk, a shatter'd visage lies, whose frown  
And wrinkled lip and sneer of cold command  
Tell that its sculptor well those passions read  
Which yet survive, stamp'd on these lifeless things,  
The hand that mock'd them and the heart that fed.  
And on the pedestal these words appear:  
'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:  
Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!'  
Nothing beside remains: round the decay  
Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare,  
The lone and level sands stretch far away."

Chainz sat back down, placing his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. "Did Ozymandias truly create this thing? Did it destroy his empire? And if so, where is it now and how was it stopped...?"

He snorted one last time before getting back up blowing the candles in the room out one by one. "It may take time, but I shall have answers..." He then proceeded to disrobe and prepare for the next day...

0---0

"To increase the power of my deck I need to use more than just Shinato..." Richard Endchild mused to himself as he looked over his cards in his room. "That's why I've remade my deck from the ground up! And with the power of this new deck and the monsters within it I can take out those two miserable Slifers..." "He grinned as he put his deck together, grinning slightly. "Now, whom shall I test it against?" He asked himself, standing up to leave his room.

0---0

"He-he-he..." Chainz laughed as he shuffled his new deck. "Now I can't just go find that J.B. and demand a rematch... He'd grant it, but his deck is too powerful... No, I need to test it, adjust it... But whom shall be my victim, hmm?" He left his room to travel to the Arena, thoughts of power and domination on his mind.

0---0

"Wimps... All of them..." Richard said as he watched two lowly Slifer Reds duel with pointless monsters. "I need someone more worthy to test my new deck against."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." A voice said followed by the sound of slinking metal.

"Chainz." Richard said simply. "I'd say it was a pleasure... But I'd be lying."

"Do tell." Chainz said grinning. "But I think in this case... One of us could help the other."

"Explain."

"You have that new deck because of your lose to those Slifers, ne?"

"Your point? You've lost to one of 'those Slifers' yourself."

"How good of you to notice. And that is why I'm here. I thought I need a new deck, change styles."

"You're using something other than Exodia?" Richard asked, finally turning his head to look at the gothic duellist.

"Oh I still have that deck on me, but I felt this new one would be better suited to... swat a gnat."

"Swat a gnat? Please, we both know you want to slay a dragon."

"Details. But the point is we both have new decks, and we both need to test them before we can so much as consider a rematch."

"You're challenging me?" Richard scoffed.

"What's the matter? Fear I'll embarrass you more than that girl?"

"Hardly. I accept."

0---0

"Ladies, Gentlemen, we've been gathered here for a reason." Walkman said as he addressed the collective Dorm Headmasters and Mistresses. "It's mid-November now. It's about time we think about next year's promotional video. At this point and time we need a student from each dorm to participate. Remember, for the video we don't need the best duellists we need friendly faces. Faces that will say you want to come here. Faces that say this is a friendly environment where you can learn to duel like the pros! Now I'm sure everyone has at least one person in mind. So, Alundra, let's start with you."

"I suppose if anyone in my dorm is friendly it's Serenity Wheeler. But I don't like Walker's choice." Alundra said, glaring at the red clad male.

"Now, now, I don't know what you have against J.B. but he's among my finest students, a good duellist and a friendly face." Walker said smiling. "James Jennings, hands down."

"Excellent!" Walkman said grinning. "Both are fine choices! Stalwart, who have you picked?"

"I had a very hard choice to make." The elder man said. "But Brock Stonecrawl is a calm man, and rather nice. I'm sure I have no one better than he."

"Professor Holland, how about you?"

"I want Alyssa Clairheart." She said. "Hands down, she's polite, well mannered and as good a duellist as any."

"Trammel?"

"While not my finest student, Xander Catch is exceedingly polite." Trammel replied. "Besides, if I put Chainz on video we'd likely scare someone."

"Indeed. Falcon, that leaves you."

"I think my best choice would be Maria Lu Sept." She replied.

"The Jack's Knight girl?" Trammel asked. "Not to question your judgment but she doesn't seem terribly... Stable to me."

"I was hesitant about the choice, and I know she's eccentric." Falcon replied. "But she is polite, a decent duellist and being from France will help get support from the international community. I think she'll be fine."

"Well then, Serenity Wheeler, James Jennings, Brock Stonecrawl, Alyssa Clairheart, Xander Catch and Maria Lu Sept." Walkman said, going over the names. "Very well then. I'll take a look at each one tonight and we'll call them in tomorrow afternoon. Don't tell them, let's surprise them with the good news."

0---0

"I hope you are prepared Chainz." Richard said staring at the chuckling duellist opposite of him. "My new deck has more tricks than ever before!" Students about them chattered about the match to come.

"Tricks? I though mindless power was your mainstay." Chainz said as he continued to chuckle.

"Nothing was ever mindless about my deck! Previous or current! We duel!" Richard called out drawing five cards as Chainz did the same.

Chainz: 4000

Richard: 4000

"I'll take the lead." Chainz said. "I shall begin with Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode!" Chainz said chuckling aloud as the lowly fiend rose to the field. (2/1200/200)

"Why am I always f-f-first?" The Pawn asked causing Chainz to blink.

'What is going on?' He thought to himself. 'The cards should be soul-less now after that girl sent them packing! The only thing these cards should have is leftover magic so I could create Shadow Games and summon them to do my bidding as mindless slaves!'

"Such a cowardly thing, isn't it?" Richard mocked dryly.

'The cards must still be connected to the Archfiend's souls... Well, no matter.' "Well it is a Pawn after all. It's not expected to be brave."

"Whatever. Your Archfiend impresses me not." Richard said, crossing his arms.

"You'll learn quick enough. I'll set a card face down." Chainz replied. "Go."

"Very well." Richard said as he drew. "I summon The Absorbing Kid From the Sky in attack mode." Richard stated, summoning his creature, a plump male angel with wings. (4/1300/1000)

"That's your big monster?" Chainz asked blinking. "A little fairy monster?"

"He'll get bigger once I've equipped Cestus of Dagla to him, which boosts his attack by five hundred." Richard replied playing his card. (4/1300/1000-4/1800/1000) "Now attack with Angel's Dive!" Richard commanded as his Kid flew up only to deliver a dropkick to the fiend.

"Tell mom I always loved her!" Vilepawn shouted out before shattering.

Chainz: 3400

Richard: 4000

"Now my Cestus' other effect kicks in, granting me life points equal to what I dealt to you." Richard added grinning.

Chainz: 3400

Richard: 4600

"If that wasn't enough, my Kid has his own effect. When it destroys a monster I take that monster's level, multiply by three hundred and add it as well."

Chainz: 3400

Richard: 5200

"A life gain deck? Big deal." Chainz said shrugging.

"A Fairy Payment Deck really." Richard replied. "A face down card and I end my turn."

"Fine then." Chainz said drawing. "I use Call of the Haunted to revive Vilepawn Archfiend!" He said, the cannon fodder Archfiend returning to the field.

"Everybody hates me..." It whimpered. (2/1200/200)

"Now I offer it to summon a... Cousin of the Archfiends... Beast of Talwar!" He called out, the puny fiend vanishing as the dark green fiend with blue wings rose, sword in each hand. (6/2400/2150)

"I am at your command!" It called out, surprising Chainz for the second time that duel.

'What in the? The leftover magic must be seeping into the other cards!' Chainz thought to himself.

"Interesting, but now I play A Rival Appears!" Richard called out flipping his card. "It lets me summon a monster with a level equal to your beast, so I summon Agent of Judgment - Saturn to the field!" He called out, a purple skinned and winged man rising to his field. (6/2400/0)

"Fine then. I put a card face down and then I attack your Kid with Dual Fiend Blade!" Chainz replied as his monster charged across, killing the angel.

Chainz: 3400

Richard: 4600

"Not a bother." Richard said as he drew. "I play The Sanctuary in the Sky, a field spell card!" He called out, white columns rising about them as the field looked as if it were a floating island, the floor between them and the audience looking like endless sky. "Now I play Manju of the Ten Thousand hands in attack mode." He added, a multi handed creature rising up. (4/1400/1000) "And now I can take Shinato's Ark from my deck and add it to my hand."

"Still playing with that overgrown bird?" Chainz mockingly asked.

"Mock me all you want Chainz, it won't help you any." Richard said back as he took a card from his hand. "I'll set this face down and end my turn."

"Fine, I draw." Chainz said simply. "Now, a little known fact, after all was said and done with translating card names there are Archfiends that count as Archfiends, even without Archfiend in it's card name, so I can summon Terrorking Archfiend next to Beast of Talwar! In attack mode!" He called out, the sword wielding fiend king rising to the field. (4/2000/1500)

"Hail to the King, Baby!" Terrorking shouted out.

"Next I activate... Checkmate!" Chainz called out, playing his spell. "Now Terrorking can attack you directly! So go! Bypass his monsters and strike with Hell's Thunder Blade!" He called out, laughing as the King darted past Richard's monsters and struck him directly.

Chainz: 3400

Richard: 2600

"Now, Talwar, attack his Manju with Dual Fiend Blade!" Chainz shouted out, his monster rushing across and slicing the fairy in two."

"Well played, however thanks to my field card I take no damage when my fairy monsters are destroyed in battle."

"Hip-hip hooray." Chainz said dryly. "I now play Archfiend's Oath!" He added playing a spell. "And now I can pay five hundred life points each turn to guess what card I have on the top of my deck. Then I can add it to my hand, unless I guess wrong in which case I discard it."

"A chance card?" Richard asked. "How unlike you."

"But I also have this... Convulsion of Nature! Which forces us to turn our decks upside down." Chainz replied, turning his deck about.

"Clever." Richard said, doing the same. "Now you can see the card your about to draw, so you can name it."

"Indeed."

"I draw now." Richard said. 'Not what I need, but it will be useful...' He thought to himself. "I'll set a card face down and then I pass, for now."

"Very well." Chainz said, drawing a card. "Now I pay eight hundred life points for my Terrorking's cost."

Chainz: 2600

Richard: 2600

"Then I pay five hundred to draw Mazera DeVille." Chainz added drawing his monster.

Chainz: 2100

Richard: 2600

"Now I place a card face down and end my turn." Chainz said finishing.

"Good, now I draw." Richard replied, drawing his card. "Just what I needed, I summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode!" He called out, a warrior arising with green armour and a sword. (4/1600/1600)

'What is he up to?' Chainz asked himself. 'That's no fairy.'

"Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Richard added, drawing. "Next I offer Warrior of Zera to special summon Archlord Zerato!" He called out, his warrior's armour changing, forming into feathered wings as a scarf appeared over his face. (8/2800/2300) "And now I'll use his effect, allowing me to discard a light monster from my hand while my field spell is active. Then I can destroy all your monsters!" He added as the Archfiends began to vanish.

"The King... Has left the building!" Terrorking called out.

"Destroyed, that I am! Talk like Yoda, I do." Added Talwar before the two vanished.

"Now, I attack with Zerato, Blade of Divine Wrath!" Richard called out as his monster rushed across the field.

"And I counter with Negate Attack!" Chainz called out as the monster slammed in the appearing barrier. "So now your battle phase ends."

"So? I can raise an army to deal with you!" Richard replied. "Beginning with Monster Reborn to revive Agent of Creation - Venus to my field!" He called out, the golden masked fairy rising up. (3/1600/0) "Next I offer one thousand life points to summon two Mystical Shine Balls from my deck!" He added, two glowing blue pearls rising to the field. (2/500/500 x 2)

Chainz: 2100

Richard: 1600

"Now I offer them, Venus and the Mystical Shine Ball in my hand to play my face down card, Shinato's Ark!" He called out as he flipped his card as the fairy and two pearls disappeared to make way for the blue skinned and golden winged fairy. (8/3300/3000) "Now you face the combined might of Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, Agent of Judgment - Saturn and Archlord Zerato!"

"Big deal..." Chainz said as he drew. "Now I pay five hundred points to draw Pot of Greed."

Chainz: 1600

Richard: 1600

"And now I play Pandemonium! A field spell card! So say good bye to your Sanctuary card!" He said as the floating island and columns vanished, the field beginning to look like ribs attached by flesh. "Now I play my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He said, drawing. "Next I play Monster Reborn to revive... Warrior of Zera!"

"You want that?" Richard said blinking as his warrior arose opposite of him. (4/1600/1600)

"Oh yes! Because with Pandemonium out I can offer him to summon Mazera Deville in attack mode!" Chainz called out as the warrior began to morph, claws replacing hands as armour turned into bat-like wings.

"He's a mockery of my Archlord!" Richard called out.

"I live to serve..." The new fiend said, hissing it's words. (8/2800/2300)

"Now, I play another mistranslated Archfiend card, Axe of Despair! And you will 'despair' at the one thousand attack points my monster gains!" Chainz called out, chuckling as an axe appeared before Mazera, the monster grabbing it. (8/2800/2300-8/3800/2300) "Now attack Shinato with Axe of Despair!" Chainz called out, his monster rushing the fairy, slicing it in half.

Chainz: 1600

Richard: 1100

"Damn you! I draw!" Richard called out. "And... I swap my monsters to defence mode..." He said, grinding his teeth as his two monsters knelt down.

"No cards to play?" Chainz asked. "Pity! I draw!" He called out, taking his card. "And I offer five hundred life points to draw Falling Down!" He added drawing again.

Chainz: 1100

Richard: 1100

"Ironic how our life points have been so close this past while, isn't it?" Chainz said as he chuckled lightly. "But that ends soon, when I drop your life points to zero! I summon Archfiend Solider in attack mode!" He called out, a purple fiend with a dark cloak rising to the field.

"That's MISTER Archfiend to you!" It shouted out. (4/1900/1500)

"Next I play Falling Down, which lets me take control of a monster as long as I control an Archfiend, so come over here Zerato, stand next to your big brother, DeVille." Chainz mocked as the fairy lord flew over to his field, kneeling next to it's fiendish counterpart. "That's right, kneel next to the true power!"

"That mockery is--"

"Silence!" Chainz called out, cutting Richard off. "I now shatter your last defense! Archfiend Solider, attack with Darkness Claw!" He called out, his soldier rushing across to slice Saturn apart. "And now my Mazera DeVille... Attack! With Axe of Despair!"

"Damn you Chainz! You'll pay for this!" Richard called out as the fiend leapt up, axe in hand before diving down to slash at Richard, knocking the Endchild onto his back.

Chainz: 1100

Richard: 0

"Yes... Yes!" Chainz said as he looked at his fallen foe. "Soon... A little more tweaking and learning... And I will be ready to become... The Slayer of Dragons!" Chainz called out as he began his dark laughter, several students in the audience getting from their seats and running to the doors. Meanwhile Richard began to crawl off the field.

"I don't forget these insults Chainz..." He hissed. "You're going to be just another gnat I need to swat..."

0---0

Notes: Due to translations before the Archfiends were released several cards are considered to be Archfiends even without 'Archfiend' in their name. They are Axe of Despair, B. Skull Dragon (Black Skull Dragon), Beast of Talwar, Fiend Skull Dragon, Lesser Fiend, Shadow Tamer, Summoned Skull and Toon Summoned Skull. They are treated as Archfiends for effects such as Pandemonium, Darkbishop Archfiend and Archfiend's Roar. Shown in fic was Terrorking Archfiend, which can only be summoned next to another Archfiend, in this case Beast of Talwar.


	26. Come Join Us!

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: --Pokes you with a stick-- Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey...

lightningstrxu: If I made on then it wasn't by design.

Infinite Freedom: True. For now.

Tyjet: This is Richard we're talking about, he's not going to go off on a friendship rant.

ttoad: I always pictured him sounding like Cringer from the old He-Man shows myself.

EDK: If there wasn't trouble would you still be reading?

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: He'll show up when he shows up, keep your shirt on.

D.J. scales: As I said last chapter it's name is King Dragun, and if it shows it shows, simple as that.

emerald lady: Like I said way back when, it was bound to show up sooner or later.

Phoenixsun: Plot points shall not be talked about! It ruins the surprise!

DarkStormNoD: I thought it was an interesting match myself. Then again, I wrote it...

Half Demon Lord Shadow: If you say so...

0---0

"Ah good, you're all here!" Walkman said as Xander Catch entered the room, J.B. Jennings, Serenity Wheeler, Alyssa Clairheart, Brock Stonecrawl and Maria Lu Sept already present. "Now we can get started!"

"Started with what exactly?" Xander asked, rubbing his head. "What's going on?"

"As I'm sure many of you know the school produces video brochures to help attract both business and students for the following year." Walkman said smiling. "We have each headmaster select a student from their dorm to star in the video, and they have in turn selected each of you!"

"Really? Sweet!" J.B. said as he pumped a fist. "This'll be cool!"

"This is so magnificent!" Maria said laughing slightly. "It is an honour to star in such a video!"

"So we give off a great big tour of the school." Brock said. "What else?"

"You'll give out some information of the Academy, what new student's will expect and that sort of thing." Walkman explained. "You'll all have lines to read out, and while we do allow ad-libbing we'd like to remain as close to the script as possible. In fact the only real unscripted part is the duel to cap off the video."

"So who duels who?" Serenity asked.

"I wanted to let you six decide that for yourselves." Walkman replied.

"Maybe we should weed out bad pairings?" Alyssa asked.

"In that case we can't do Xander and Brock." J.B. said rubbing his chin. "A defence heavy deck against a trap heavy deck would be a good match, but too slow and not much wow factor. No offence."

"It's fine." Brock replied. "I'm not a stylish duellist, if anything I should decline the honour entirely."

"Maybe not." Serenity replied. "It would do some good to see an odd deck type in there."

"True." Brock admitted. "Another pair we should avoid is J.B. and Serenity. Nothing against either of your skills, but Slifer Red is the lowest ranked dorm, some people might see it as a poor showcase."

"Ummm... How about Alyssa and Maria?" Xander suggested. "A Ra against an Obelisk would look good, and I don't think my trap deck would look too great either."

"Ah, anyone who says that doesn't appreciate a good deck." J.B. said patting the young Obelisk male on the back.

"Thanks..." Xander replied nodding.

"Still, I like the idea." J.B. added nodding.

"Indeed, it would be a great match." Brock replied.

"Then it's settled!" Walkman said smiling. "Alyssa Clairheart and Maria Lu Sept, this will make for an excellent duel!"

0---0

"Oh boy, oh god, oh boy..." Serenity chanted to herself, pacing as J.B. shook his head looking on. "Oh man, I'm so nervous…" Nearby a film crew was prepping the opening scene for the video, the Academy in the background.

"Settle down Sunshine, you're gonna make a trench with all that pacing." J.B. said as Serenity stopped moving, but began to fidget.

"I'm just a bit nervous, what if I screw up?"

"Then they'll do another take, don't worry." J.B. said calmly walking up to the girl and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Now settle down, take a deep breath and just relax... Don't think about the video, just take it easy and let yourself go through the lines, okay? Most of the video is going to be done by a voice over guy, we just gotta do this one thing."

"Ye-yeah... Sure..." Serenity said taking a deep breath. "Just relax..."

"Right. I'll be there with ya, so don't worry." J.B. said. "Just be natural!"

"Natural... Right..." Serenity replied, sighing.

""You'll do fine, I know it. Now come on, let's get ready." J.B. said patting her back. "Get your game face on!"

0---0

"Hi, I'm J.B.!" The Slifer Male said, smiling at the camera.

"And I'm Serenity!" His female counterpart said.

"And this is Duel Academy!" They said in unison, turning slightly to gesture at the Academy in the background.

"Located on beautiful Duel Island in the Pacific Ocean Duel Academy teaches you everything a duelist needs to know!" J.B. said, grinning at the camera. "Tips, tricks and all the skills you need can be learned right here with our experienced teachers!"

"And don't forget about other classes as well!" Serenity added. "Math, English, Science and more for a compete and total education!"

"With lush forests, a great lake and more!" J.B. added smiling.

"Come join us!" The two called out in unison.

"Aaannd cut!" The director said smiling. "Not to shabby for a pair of amateurs. I hope the next bunch will be as easy to work with."

0---0

"Welcome to the inside of Duel Academy itself!" The blonde Ra students said, bowing to the camera slightly. "I am Alyssa."

"And I am Brock." The Ra male with stone gray hair added. "Here inside Duel Academy itself is everything a duelist needs! A card shop to get new cards, a cafeteria, a lounge to meet new friends and more!"

"We here at Duel Academy always receive the newest card packs!" Alyssa added. "From Broken Seal to Dragon Nests! Cards can be found here to improve the deck of any style and level!"

"In addition our shop has all the things anyone attending a school needs." Brock added. "From simple things as pens and paper, to shirts and hats, calculators and books. The needs of all students and duelist can be met right here!"

"Come and see!" The pair finished off together.

"That was great you two!" The director said, giving a thumbs up. "Well done!"

0---0

"Hello everyone, I'm Xander!" The Obelisk male called out, waving to the camera.

"And I am Maria!" His female counterpart said in addition.

"There's more to see here than just the Academy!" Xander said smiling. "In addition to the student dorms there's the gymnasium with field set aside for all kinds of sports!"

"That's right!" Maria added. "You can go play Tennis, Soccer, Baseball, Basketball or just go to the rink for some skating! And you can always go swimming at the pool or gorgeous Bala Bala Lake!"

"There are woods to explore, and places to go to!" Xander added. "Like our own Duel Arena where we can all met up to have a friendly duel!"

"I'm going to be dueling today, so cheer for me!" Maria said giving the camera a victory sign.

"Come and watch!" They finished in unison.

"All right, good job!" The director said. "Now to get the crews ready to tape the big duel!"

0---0

"Let's have a fun duel!" Alyssa said as she shuffled her deck, Maria doing the same as several cameras watched on. Both were on the dueling field in the Arena, a small crowd gathered about.

"Of course!" Maria replied as both slipped their decks into their disks, activating them and drawing five cards. "Let's Duel!"

Alyssa: 4000

Maria: 4000

"I will begin with Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Maria said after drawing her card, a square jawed knight with two swords rising to her field. (3/1200/400) "And thanks to his effect I can summon another monster from my hand, Queen's Knight! In attack mode!" She added, her feminine warrior rising next to the captain. (4/1500/1600) "Your move."

"And I draw!" Alyssa said, drawing a card. "And I summon Harpie Lady One to the field in attack mode!" She called out, her bird-like woman rising to the field. "And thanks to her ability she grants all wind monsters three hundred attack, even herself. (4/1300/1400) So don't think I'll let Queen's Knight survive so you can call out your Jack's Knight!"

"Ah, but you have little say." Maria replied. "My captain has another ability, and as long as he is on the field you cannot attack any other warrior monsters."

"Simple, yet clever..." Brock admitted from his spot in the audience. "She might let her monster be destroyed, but she protects her combination. Not too bad."

"Well I'll do what I can then." Alyssa said. "I'll set a card face down and I attack your Captain with Elegant Dive!" She called out, the harpie flying up before diving down at the soldier, slashing him with her claws.

Alyssa: 4000

Maria: 3600

"And now I draw." Maria said, taking a card. "And I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" She called out, her bearded knight rising to the field. (4/1600/1400) "And with him out I can now summon Jack's Knight from my deck!" She added, her blonde haired knight rising as well. (5/1900/1000) "And now I play The A. Forces!" She called out playing a spell.

"And what does that do?" Alyssa asked.

"For every face up spellcaster or warrior on my field all my warriors gain two hundred attack points." Maria said simply. "So with three warriors out that six hundred each."

"What?" Alyssa shouted out as the three knights gained attack. (4/1500/1600-4/2100/1600) (4/1600/1400-4/2200/1400) (5/1900/1000-5/2500/1000)

"Now, Jack's Knight attack!" Maria called out as the knight drew his sword.

"And I counter with Spellbinding Circle!" Alyssa countered, a pentagram appearing around Jack's Knight, trapping it.

"Oh no, my handsome knight..." Maria whined. "Attack King's Knight, with Diamond Sword!" The bearded knight charged forth, it's sword slicing the harpie into two.

Alyssa: 3400

Maria: 3600

"Now attack Queen's Knight, Spade Sword!" Maria called out as her female knight charged across, slashing at Alyssa directly.

Alyssa: 1300

Maria: 3600

"Wow, major blow." J.B. said quietly.

"No kidding..." Xander said. "Now Maria's got almost triple Alyssa's life points. And even with her Jack's Knight trapped her A. Forces are boosting her other monsters by a huge amount."

"Now I draw." Alyssa said as she took a card. "And I summon Lady Ninja Yae in defense mode!" Alyssa called out, a green haired ninja in a tight purple bodysuit rising to her field. (3/1100/200) "Next I place two cards fade down and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Maria said, taking her own card. "And I place a card face down, and I attack with Queen's Knight!" She called out, her female warrior charging.

"And I counter with Ninjitsu Art of Decoy!" Alyssa replied as card flipped up the ninja vanished in a puff of smoke, a tree with a face and jacket appearing to take the sword strike. After the tree was destroyed the ninja reappeared in another puff of smoke. "As long as this trap card is active I can select one monster with 'Ninja' in it's name and keep it from being destroyed in battle."

"Fine then." Maria huffed. "Your draw."

"Right." Alyssa said, taking her card. "Now I summon Harpie Lady Two to the field!" She called out, another winged woman rising to the field. (4/1300/1400) "And now I activate my other trap, Icarus Attack!"

"What?" Maria shouted out as a bolt of thunder struck the harpie.

"By offering a winged beast I can destroy two cards on your field, so say goodbye to your face down and you're A. Forces!" Alyssa said as the harpie shattered, two bolts of lightning arcing out from where it once was to shatter Maria's cards. "And that's my turn for now."

"Then I draw!" Maria said taking her card, even as her monster's attack dropped. (4/2100/1600-4/1500/1600) (4/2200/1400-4/1600/1400) (5/2500/1000-5/1900/1000) "And for now, I pass."

"Then I draw!" Alyssa replied, drawing. "And I offer Lady Ninja Yae to summon Roc, From the Valley of Haze in attack mode!" She called out, her ninja disappearing as a massive condor with a giant beak appeared, rising above the field. (6/2400/1400) "Now attack Queen's Knight! Valley Dive Bomb!" She called out, the huge monster diving downwards to smash into the lady knight.

Alyssa: 1300

Maria: 2700

"Oh no..." Maria moaned out.

"Now I set another card face down and end my turn." Alyssa said, setting her card down.

"Then I draw!" Maria said. "And I play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Queen's Knight back to my hand so I can summon her to the field!" She called out, the female knight rising back up next to her counterparts. (4/1500/1600) "Then I play Royal Straight!"

"Royal Straight?" Alyssa repeated as her opponent's monsters began to vanish.

"By offering Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight I can summon... The Royal Straight Slasher in attack mode!" She called out, a masked knight with blue armor rising up, sword in hand. (6/2400/1350) "Now I'll use it's effect!"

"And what is that?" Alyssa asked.

"By discarding, from my deck, monsters of the first five levels I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!" Maria replied, taking cards from her deck. "So here I go!

"Level One! Queen's Double! (1/350/300)

"Level Two! Kagemusha of the Blue Flame! (2/800/400)

"Level Three! Familiar Knight! (3/1200/1400)

"Level Four! Masaki the Legendary Swordsman! (4/1100/1100)

"Level Five! Freed, The Matchless General! (5/2300/1700)

"Now go! Royal Straight Slash!" Maria called out as her monster's sword began to glow. He swung it once, a blade of energy arcing out across the field, destroying Alyssa's cards, her Roc shattering upon contact. "Now attack! Royal Straight Cutter!" Maria called out as Alyssa slipped a card into her graveyard. "I win!" She called out before a wall of brown furred monsters appeared, stopping her monster's attack short. "WHAT?"

"Sorry, but no." Alyssa said. "I used my Kuriboh's effect, and by discarding it from my hand I negate the damage done by your attack."

"Oiy..." Maria said softly rubbing her forehead. "So close..."

"Now, I draw!" Alyssa called out. "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" She called out, drawing. "Now I place a card face down and summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon to the field in attack mode!" She called out, a tiny red dragon appearing with big green eyes. (4/1200/600) "That ends my turn."

"Then I draw!" Maria said, drawing her card. "And now I attack!"

"And I counter with Hysteric Party!" Alyssa called out, the knight's monster halting it's attack as two winged woman, Harpie Ladies One and Two, rose to the field. (4/1300/1400 x2)

"What is this?" Maria asked blinking.

"Hysteric Party lets me summon all my destroyed Harpie Ladies from the graveyard." Alyssa explained. "And since one of them is Harpie Lady One all my wind monsters gain three hundred attack!" (4/1300/1400-4/1600/1400 x2) (4/1200/600-4/1500/600)

"So, I can still destroy them!" Maria called out.

"Not quite." Alyssa replied. "You see my Pet Baby Dragon gains effects for each monster named Harpie, save Harpie's Brother and itself or other Harpie's Pet Baby Dragons. If I have one, you can't attack any other Harpie monster out."

"So, I can still--"

"If I have two it's original attack and defense doubles." Alyssa said, cutting the French girl off.

"Or maybe not..." Maria blinked as the little dragon growled. Cutely. (4/1500/600-4/2700/1200)

"Now I draw!" Alyssa called out. "And I attack with Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon! Baby Flame Burst!" One of the harpies stepped over to the little dragon, patting it's back until it burped, sending a stream of flame at the Royal Straight Slasher, burning it. The little dragon gurgled as the knight fell over, shattering.

Alyssa: 1300

Maria: 2400

"Now Harpie Ladies, attack her directly with Double Elegant Dive!" Alyssa called out, the two winged woman flying into the air before diving down and slashing at the Obelisk girl.

"You can't win them all..." Maria moaned out slightly.

Alyssa: 1300

Maria: 0

"Well played Maria." Alyssa said, crossing the field and offering her hand.

"Yes it was." Maria replied shaking her opponent's hand. "But next time I will win! For France!"

"I'm sure!" Alyssa replied, laughing slightly.

0---0

"Please come join us!" The six students turned actors said in front of the building, posing with the girls kneeling in front of the boys.

"And cut!" The director said smiling. "Well, that should about do it..."

0---0

Notes: Royal Straight and Royal Straight Slasher are anime only cards and have not appeared in printed Japanese or English format to the best of my knowledge.

Broken Seal is a card pack in the game Yu-Gi-Oh: Nightmare Troubadour


	27. Help! My Shopkeepers Cards are Aliens!

Shout Outs...

Psycho King: Why thank you, I try so hard.

Guardian Master: It's the second shortest chapter so far, but truth be told my creativity took a leave of absence with out filing the proper forms.

Infinite Freedom: Maybe on both accounts, but I didn't want to use J.B. for that duel, I wanted to let someone else shine for a change.

D.J. scales: Again, what cards show up and when will not be mentioned. It ruins the surprise.

Tyjet: I have made a Blue Eyes deck, but I rarely get to play.

ttoad: You might get it. Eventually.

Elemental Balance: I might end up using her, it all depends on what I need at what time.

lightningstrxu: Thanks.

0---0

"Fifty... Sixty... Seventy..." J.B. said, counting his money as he looked at a card in the shop. "Damn it! I'm still twenty bucks short, anyway you look at it!" The young dragon duellist sighed as he looked at the card in the case wistfully. "Man... It was perfect too..."

0-Flashback-0

"Hey guys, what are you three pouring over?" J.B. said as he walked into the Slifer's Reds cafeteria to see Gonda, Walker and Allie writing down notes.

"The party on the twentieth silly." Allie replied. "How many balloons can we get?"

"Wait, hold up." J.B. said. "Party? No one told me about a party, what's going on?" He asked as the three turned to look at him. "What?"

"You don't KNOW?" Allie almost screamed.

"If I did, would I be asking?"

"Maybe it just hasn't come up?" Walker suggested rubbing his chin. "Or maybe Serenity just never mentioned it."

"Hello, answers are required over here!" J.B. said waving. "What didn't Serenity tell me about?"

"It's her birthday on the twentieth!" Gonda said grinning. "Walker was the one who found out about it."

"Oh I just ended up asking, just curiosity really." The Headmaster responded mysteriously.

"Oh, glad that's settled..." J.B. said for a moment. "Hey wait a minute... That's tomorrow..."

"And..." Allie said. "What's the problem?"

"It's tomorrow... AND I DON'T HAVE A GIFT!" J.B. replied clutching at his head. "Man, I gotta get to the shop!" He called out before turning out the door, running.

"...Maybe we shoulda mentioned this earlier..." Gonda deadpanned as Allie nodded.

0-End Flashback-0

"Man... This sucks..." He moaned to himself, lowering his head.

"Can I help you?" A new voice said as he looked up to the Shop's pink haired owner, Lilo, her hair in two buns on either side of her head.

"No, not really." He replied, looking back down at the card.

"Can't afford it?" She said. "I thought you ran dragons anyway."

"Not for me, it's supposed to be a gift." J.B. said rubbing his head. "See, my friend's birthday is coming up and I thought it would be just the thing for her, except..."

"It's just beyond your price range?" Lilo said helpfully as J.B. nodded. "How much do you have?"

"Seventy-two dollars and a quarter." J.B. replied.

"Well, we could make this work..." Lilo said, smiling softly. "I'll tell you what, I can part with this for seventy if you do one thing for me."

"And what's that?" J.B. said blinking.

"Most of the student's here duel with each other, but almost never duel me." Lilo said. "Would you mind?"

"You kiddin'? You're on!" He shouted out, pumping a fist as Lilo went behind the counter to get the card in question.

"I'll even gift wrap it for you!" Lilo said cheerfully. "Tammy! Mind looking after the store for me?" She called out to a clerk.

0---0

"Okay then! Get your game on!" J.B. said as he and Lilo stood outside of the Academy. The two drew five cards each.

J.B.: 4000

Lilo: 4000

"I'll begin." Lilo said, taking a card. "And I summon one monster face down and end my turn." She said simply, a horizontal card rising up.

"Okay then, my draw!" J.B. said taking a card. "And I'll summon Masked Dragon, in attack mode!" He called out, the steel wearing fire dragon rising up. (3/1400/1100) "Now attack with Masked Rage!" He called out, his dragon charging across as the opposing card up to reveal a small, sickly thin silver figure with elongated fingers that was slashed apart by the dragons claws.

"You've destroyed Alien Grey." Lilo said simply. "And when it's flipped up and destroyed in battle I get to put an A-Counter on your dragon and draw one card."

"That's cool." J.B. replied. "I'll slip something face down, and call it a turn."

"Then I draw again." Lilo said, drawing. "And I summon Alien Hunter in attack mode!" She called out, summoning a humanoid dark purple crocodile-like creature that held a strange trident. (4/1600/800) "Now for the secret of my A-Counters, each one I place on your monster decreases it's attack and defence by three hundred whenever it battles an Alien monster. So attack! Alien Thrasher!" She called out, the hunter rushing the dragon and stabbing it with it's weapon, shattering it. (3/1400/1100-3/1100/800)

J.B.: 3500

Lilo: 4000

"Maybe so, but my Dragon's effect activates, letting me summon the Twin-Headed Behemoth from my deck!" J.B. called out, his twin headed monster rising to the field. (3/1500/1200)

"And now my Hunter's effect activates allowing it to attack again after destroying a monster with an A-Counter!" Lilo called out. "So attack him directly Hunter! Alien Thrasher!" She called out, the Alien rushing across the field.

"And now I counter with Draining Shield!" J.B. replied, a barrier blocking the attacking alien. "And now I gain life points in addition to blocking your attack!"

J.B.: 5100

Lilo: 4000

"Now, I draw!" J.B. said, drawing. "And I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" He added, his tiny winged fairy rising to the field. (1/300/200) "I'll swap my Behemoth to defense, and that's a turn." He added, his monster kneeling down.

"Then I draw." Lilo said, taking a card. "And I activate the effect of Alien Skull!"

"Alien Skull?" J.B. asked as his winged fairy began to disappear. "Hey, what gives?"

"By offering a level three or lower monster on your field I can summon Alien Skull in attack mode on your field." Lilo explained as the fairy was replaced with a hunched alien with a skull like head. (4/1600/1800) "When I do this Alien Skull gains an A-Counter as well."

"I notice a theme with that..." J.B. deadpanned.

"I know!" Lilo said cheerfully. "Now, I play Gravity Axe – Grarl on my Hunter, which boost it by five hundred attack and prevents your monsters from switching battle positions." She smiled slightly as her monster's trident was replaced with a double-headed axe. (4/1600/800-4/2100/800) "And since I now have a monster in attack mode I can damage your life points. Now attack, with Alien Thrasher!" She called out as her alien rushed it's opposing counterpart as it's attack dropped. (4/1600/1800-4/1300/1500) The skull like alien was sliced into two from the swing of the opposing axe. "Strange..." Lilo said after a moment. "Your life points haven't changed..."

"That's thanks to Winged Kuriboh." J.B. replied. "When it goes to the graveyard I take no damage for the rest of the turn."

"Oh well... Since Skull had an A-Counter on it my monster can attack again, so destroy his Behemoth, Hunter! Alien Thrasher!" She called out as the monster charged, slicing a head off the dragon as it shattered. "One card face down and that will end my turn."

"And before it come to mine my monster's effect activates, letting me re-summon Behemoth!" He called out as his dragon returned, it's sliced head still missing. (3/1000/1000) Now I draw!" He called out, taking a card. "Next I offer my monster to summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode!" He added, the now single headed monster vanishing as a massive bronze dragon took it's place. (6/2400/2200) "Now attack, with Flash Glide Thunder!" He called out as his monster flew across the field, smashing the opposing Alien apart.

J.B.: 5100

Lilo: 3700

"Now I draw!" Lilo called out, taking a card. "And I begin by summoning Alien Warrior in attack mode!" She called out, summoning a large silver armoured figure with two massive claws. (4/1800/1000) "Now attack, with Alien Claw!" She called out, the alien charging across the field.

"What in the hell?" J.B. said as his dragon dove down to meet the weaker monster head on, smashing it apart.

J.B.: 5100

Lilo: 3100

"This move might seem odd, but I'll explain it." Lilo said. "Once destroyed in battle Alien Warrior puts an A-Counter on your monster. So now I can use this!" She called out, flipping her card. "Brainwashing Beam! This lets me take control of a monster with an A-Counter on it!"

"Crap..." J.B. said as his monster flew over to Lilo's side of the field. "Now, what was that attack name again? Oh yes... Attack, with Flash Glide Thunder!" She called out, the massive dragon diving down to slam into it's original master, knocking him over.

J.B.: 2700

Lilo: 3100

"This ain't so good..." J.B. said as he got back to his feet.

"Next I offer up Kaiser Glider for Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!" She called out, the dragon vanishing and being replaced by a massive alien with dozens of legs and tentacles. (7/2600/2000)

"Hang on, that's a level seven monster!" J.B. called out. "But you only tributed one monster!"

"True." Lilo admitted. "But it's effect allows me to summon it with one monster, so long as it was owned by my opponent. So now I put two cards face down and end my turn."

"Man..." J.B. said as he looked at the giant alien. "This is a real tough duel. Guess I gotta pull out all the stops now!" He said, drawing. "Now I summon Kaiser Seahorse in defence mode!" He called out, his spear-wielding monster rising to his field. (4/1700/1650) "Next I put a card face down and end my turn."

"Not so fast!" Lilo called out. "Before you end your turn I activate Dust Tornado, to destroy your card!"

"Oh man!" J.B. called out as his face down Waboku was destroyed.

"And now I draw!" Lilo called out. "And my Gangi'el's effect activates, letting me place an A-Counter on your monster!" She called out. "Next I play monster reborn to revive Kaiser Glider!"

"Okay, why do that?" J.B. asked blinking.

"Simple really." Lilo said as the bronze dragon rose to the field again. (6/2400/2200) "To offer it for my trap card, Crop Circles! And by offering Kaiser Glider I can summon a monster with an equal level, so I can summon Alien Mother in attack mode!" She called out, the dragon being replaced by a four-armed humanoid. (6/2300/1500) "Now attack my Alien Mother, with Alien Defiler!" She called out as the female alien charged across, slashing at the defending monster with it's claws as it's defence dropped. (4/1700/1650-4/1400/1350) "And now, Gangi'el, attack him with Alien Blaster!" She called out, the giant creature opening it's mouth to slam a blast into J.B.

J.B.: 100

Lilo: 3100

'Man, she's good!' J.B. thought to himself. 'I need to get Blue Eyes out, but how?'

"Now, my Alien Mother's effect activates, summoning the monster she destroyed to my field!" Lilo called out as his Kaiser Seahorse rose opposite of him. "I think this one is in the bag!"

'I hate to admit it, but she might be right...' J.B. thought. 'I have Blue Eyes and Megamorph, but without Kaiser Seahorse I can't summon it... Still... All I need is the right card...' "I still got one card left to draw! So I'm not giving up!" He called out, drawing. "Oh yeah!"

"Hmmm?" Lilo said blinking.

"Now I summon Spear Dragon it attack mode!" He called out, his long-nosed monster rising to the field. (4/1900/0) "Then I offer it for Enemy Controller!"

"What?" Lilo said as the dragon vanished.

"Your not the only one who can take monsters!" J.B. said. "But I don't need A-Counters to take back my Kaiser Seahorse!"

"You go through all that to get your monster back?" Lilo said blinking as Kaiser Seahorse moved to her opponent's field. "The weakest one on the field?"

"Yeah, because it's effect lets me treat it as two tributes, so long as I offer it up for a light monster, so I offer it for my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, the aquatic warrior vanishing as his great white dragon rose to the field, hovering over the two aliens. (8/3000/2500)

"Even a monster that powerful won't help!" Lilo said looking up at the dragon. "I can find a way to take it or destroy it next turn!"

"Sorry, there's no next turn for you! I equip my Blue Eyes with Megamorph!" J.B. called out, runes attaching to his dragon's chest. "And now my monster's attack doubles!" He added as his dragon began to glow. (8/3000/2500-8/6000/2500) "Now attack with White Lightning!" He added as his monster charged it's blast before sending it streaming down at Gangi'el, shattering it apart.

J.B.: 100

Lilo: 0

"Wow... What a duel..." J.B. said as he walked over to Lilo. "I'm surprised you're not a teacher or anything, that's a hell of a deck!"

"Thank you..." Lilo said, smiling. "I thought I had you beat, but I guess some things just aren't meant to be... I do wish I could get more duels in though... But few people seem to even think I can duel..."

"Well... I have an idea..." J.B. said.

0---0

"Okay, are we all set?" Walker asked as he looked about the cafeteria, checking the balloons and 'Happy Birthday' signs.

"Of course!" Brock said smiling. "All we need is a Birthday Girl! J.B, care to do the honours?"

"No problem!" He replied, taking out his PDA. "I can't wait to see the look on her face!" He said as he punched it a short message to his friend. Around him several people chatted quietly, Gonda, Allie, Alyssa, Xander, Brock, Walker, Maria and Kemah (In her Slifer Red uniform, not in her now infamous thong) all waited with varied amounts of patience.

'Hey, Sunshine, can you come over to the cafeteria here for a sec, please?

Thx – J.B.'

"There." He said, putting the device away.

"Now we wait." Alyssa said. "Gonda, why don't you keep a look out?"

"Sure thing!" The clown said, a party hat on his head as he stepped to the door. "Can't have a Surprise Party without the surprise!" He added as J.B.'s PDA beeped. He pulled it out to look at it.

'Be there in a sec. --Serenity

P.S., QUIT TYPING THX INSTEAD OF THANKS!'

"She's a coming!" J.B. said as he put the PDA away.

"Cool." Xander said nodding. "Say have you heard?"

"Heard what?" J.B. asked.

"You know Lilo, down at the shop?" He said, as J.B. nodded. "She's offering discounts on cards if you can beat her in a duel! I heard she was really tough too! Think I can beat her?"

"Never know unless you try!" J.B. said patting his back. "Sides, a discount is a bonus to a good duel, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Xander replied.

"Hide and turn off the lights!" Gonda said as he came back into the room. "She's coming!"

0---0

"J.B., I'm here!" Serenity called out as she walked to the darkened room. "J.B.? James? Where are you?" She called out as she stepped inside, her hands groping the walls for the switch. "This isn't funny you know! Where are the lights? Oh, here it is." She said flipping them on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENITY!" Nine people called out to her as the lights came on causing the girl to sheik aloud, eyes widening in surprise.

"What are you guys--"

"It's called a Surprise Party!" J.B. said, moving next to her and putting a party hat on her head. "For our favourite Birthday Girl too!"

"But I never... Walker told you all, didn't he!?" Serenity said recalling a conversation with the man.

"Now, now, don't get upset." Walker said smiling as he gestured to a cake. "We're all here to celebrate the day of your birth, no need to get upset over it, yes?" He said pulling a match out to light the candles on the cake.

"So come on, just enjoy yourself!" Maria said, grinning widely. "Tis, your day, no?" She added, letting a slight accent into her voice.

"You guys didn't need to go through so much trouble..." Serenity said with a flushed face. "Thank you so much."

"Now come on Serene!" Gonda said patting a chair near the cake. "After we eat you have presents to open!"

"Presents?" Serenity asked blinking.

"It's a birthday party my dear." Alyssa said, picking up some plates. "It wouldn't be proper without presents."

"So, come on!" J.B. said, taking the Birthday Girl's arm and gently leading her to the chair.

"Oh my god, if Joey was here this would be so perfect..." She said smiling widely.

"I couldn't pull that one off." Walker admitted. "But he did send something for you. Why do you think I asked about your birthday in the first place?"

"Now come on!" Allie said as Serenity sat down. "Blow'em out and make a wish!"

"Okay!" Serenity said, smiling as she took a deep breath, blowing them all out.

"Nicey one!" Kemah said clapping. "What did wish for?"

"It's 'What did you wish for' Kemah." Gonda corrected.

"Oh, silly of me..." The Hawaiian said, rubbing her head slightly.

"Well if I told you all..." Serenity began, her eyes looking to J.B. briefly. "Then it wouldn't come true."

"We understand." Brock said, smiling. "Now, let's get to that cake..."

0---0

"Here you go." Walker said as Gonda juggled on a table. "Joey's present." He said, passing the small package to Serenity who was still sitting at the table.

"Thanks." She said, opening it up. She found a small box covered in felt that she opened. "It's a locket..." She said, pulling it out and opening it, looking at the picture. "We took this picture before I came here..." She said, looking down at the picture with her brother's arm about her shoulders...

"Cool..." J.B. said as Serenity put the locket on around her neck.

"Now then, my own present." Walker said, handing her another gift, this one the proper size and shape for a book. Upon opening it she saw a card binder. "Something for all the cards you have. I took the liberty of getting you started." The girl blinked before opening it up.

"A Fusion Sage, I can use that!" Serenity added setting the book aside she accepted a present from Brock.

"I hope you find it useful." He said as she took the wrappers off.

"A projection alarm clock? Wow, that is neat." She said smiling. "Thanks Brock."

"It's no problem." He replied as Allie and Alyssa walked over, the shorter girl holding another present as Serenity set the clock aside.

"We both found something I believe you'll enjoy." Alyssa said as her sister passed the gift to Serenity for her inspection. She opened it up to find a variety of perfumes, makeup and beauty soaps. "Every now and then a girl just needs to look and smell her best!"

"Thanks, both of you." Serenity said setting the bundle aside, smiling softly as Xander came over, a rolled up poster tied with a bow in hand.

"Here you go. I hope you like it." He said as Serenity unrolled it to find a poster of Burstinatrix, fist towards the viewer and the card's name in handwriting underneath the fiery monster.

"Wow, I wonder where I could put it up. Thank you so much." Serenity replied as Gonda stepped over, his own present in hand as the poster was set to the side.

"I know it's not much, but..." The clown said handing it over. Serenity unwrapped it to find a frame with a picture of herself, Gonda and J.B. posing with the label 'Friends Forever More' written on the frame.

"No, it's great Gonda. Thank you." She said setting it aside, the French student stepping forwards, a box with a bow on it in hand.

"I honestly couldn't find anything that was too good... So I just made do with what I could grab." Maria said as Serenity opened the box.

"This is... a LOT of card packs..." Serenity said looking them over.

"I hope you can find something useful in there, no?" Maria said smiling. "At least you can fill that binder of yours now."

"True. Thank you Maria." Serenity said as Kemah stepped forwards, box in hand.

"Here you go, find too too nice thing for you!" She said sweetly as the box of card packs was placed to the side.

"Why do I feeling she's not going to like what's in that box?" Allie mused to herself.

"Why say that sister?" Alyssa asked as Serenity opened the box.

"Remember what she got us after J.B. duelled her at the beach?"

"Point."

"Wow, this is... Skimpy..." She said looking at the barley-there red lace thong with matching bra.

"Is too too cozy yes?" Kemah said, smiling warmly.

"Uhh... Yes, thank you." Serenity replied, her face flushing slightly as she set the box aside as J.B. came forwards, box in hand.

"Here ya go Sunshine." J.B. said, smiling as he gave her the box. "Enjoy."

"Well, let's see." Serenity said opening the box to find a lone card. "This is..." She started, taking the card from the box.

"Yeah?" J.B. asked blinking.

"I was trying to save up enough money to buy this for the past WEEK!" She called out, standing up to hug her friend. "Thank you! This means so much!"

"Hey, it was nothing!" J.B. said, patting her back. "Nothing's too hard to get for you, right?" He said as Serenity's face flushed slightly.

"So..." Brock whispered to Walker. "How long do you figure until they get past 'just friends'?"

"However long it takes." Walker replied shaking their heads. "After all, who's in a big rush, ne?" He said as J.B. ruffled Serenity's hair playfully.

0---0

Notes: Yes, the name Lilo came from Lilo And Stitch, so no need to ask.

And NO I am not going to spoil things and tell you what card she got. NO SPOILERS!!!


	28. Before The Break

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: I'm still not telling! As for dinos I'll probably get there eventually.

Infinite Freedom: Still ain't spoiling it. And as for how long getting past 'just friends' takes as well... Won't spoil it either.

Psycho King: Seems fun, don't it.

D.J. scales: That one was answered many chapters ago, A Small Dark World: Part IV if I recall.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: I'll try

Elemental Balance: Thanks

unbroken heart: As I said, it's a secret

lightningstrxu: Kemah does have an interesting outlook, huh?

ttoad: You might get it.

E-Hero Thunder Neos: I had to forget someone.

Blade dude: It's an Archfiend. After all, it's called 'Archfiend' of Gilfer, and hence has 'Archfiend' in it's name.

0---0

"Man, November went by so fast..." J.B. said as he and Serenity sat atop a hill, watching people come and go from the Academy.

"I know... Winter break is coming so fast too..." She replied, laying down on her back. "It seems like so long ago when we first got here."

"Yeah..." J.B. added, lying down as well. "Still, I can't what to see Ma again, you know?"

"Yeah, I can go see Joey again too." Serenity added smiling. "Still, I'm going to miss this place, even if we'll be back after new years..."

"Well, in the meantime, let's go do something!" J.B. said as he stood up. "After all, can't wait for something to happen, right?"

"Right."

0---0

"It's been an interesting few months, hasn't it?" Brock asked as Gonda juggled five balls nearby, both sitting outside the Academy.

"No kidding..." The clown said, concentrating on his playful art. "Still I can't wait to get back to the circus again. I wonder what act Daddio's been doing while I was here?"

"I'm sure he's been fine." Brock said as he crossed his arms. "Unfortunately my father is off in Canada doing studies, it'll be just me and mother for awhile. He's supposed to be back fro Christmas before taking off again."

"That kinda sucks, but he does sound like a busy man."

"Indeed."

"Still I kinda wonder how the troupe's been doing you know? Especially Melissa."

"Another girl to peep at?" Brock teased slightly.

"She's a half ton too big." Gonda replied. "Not to mention an elephant."

"The smallest man on campus making friends with the largest animal on land. How interesting."

"Should see Rico's monkey."

0---0

"Wow, December already..." Allie said as she looked out the window of her room, Alyssa nearby flipping through her deck.

"It does seem as if time flew rather fast." Alyssa replied softly. "Aside from a few bumps, it's been a rather enjoyable time."

"Yeah. What do you think those guys are up to anyway?"

"I've no idea. Thinking of someone in particular, hmm?"

"No!"

Alyssa laughed for a brief moment contemplating a card. "Still it will be nice to be back home with Mom and Dad, they must have missed up terribly."

"I know." Allie replied, sitting back down. "It's just I'm going to miss everyone here... Even if we didn't get off on the right foot."

"Yes, stomping forth and thinking someone was being perverted without proof is a poor way of meeting." Alyssa said. "Although with Gonda your not too far off the mark. How did he like that thong anyway?" She teased as her sister's face flushed.

"Way too much..."

"Maybe he wanted to see it off of you?"

"Don't GO there!!"

0---0

"Ah, what a lovely day." Terry said to himself sitting on a bench at the park, sketchbook in hand. "Such a relaxing day, I feel as if nothing can ruin it..."

"Oh Terry-kuns!" A female voice called out.

"I stand corrected..." Terry muttered seeing Maria jog over to him. "What is it?" He asked.

"I was hoping to spend some time with you!" She replied, fanning her face with a hand. "Is it so wrong to want to spend time with a handsome thing like you?"

"I'm flattered, but still not interested in dating you..." He replied flatly.

"Love takes time you know." She said moving behind him and resting her arms on the bench. "I can wait, no?"

'What is the phrase J.B. used to describe her?' Terry thought to himself. 'One card short of a full deck?' "If that day comes it will be a long, long time."

"Ah but it shall be worth the wait, no?"

'Thank god for winter break, I can get away from this pest!' "Whatever. I'm just glad for the break we'll be getting soon enough."

"Oh yes, I will miss you so..." Maria cooed out. "Then again I get to see how my parents are doing, it must be hard for them to make do without me..."

'I'm sure they'll clean up the streamers and balloons.' "I'm sure."

"But of course." Maria said as she reached out to adjust Terry's blue blazer.

'Why me?'

0---0

"You ready J.B.?" Serenity asked, looking across the table at her opponent/best friend.

"Don't hold anything back!" J.B. replied.

"Ok then!" She replied, moving a pawn forwards. J.B. followed suit by moving a rook all the way into the back row.

"Checkmate." He said simply as Serenity stared. She hadn't even noticed her king was trapped behind her pawns.

"So what's that now, three to one?"

"I think so. This is pretty fun!"

"That because you only lost the first one. How is it after I teach you how to play chess you keep beating me?"

"Uhhh... Luck?"

"Wrong answer."

"Uhhh... Dumb luck?"

"Not buying it."

"Uhhh..."

0---0

"You know, looking at it now, our decks are rather comparable." Brock said as Gonda caught his rubber balls.

"How's that?" The clown asked.

"Think about it. Your deck uses weaker monsters and spells and traps to safeguard them. I use monster with heavy defence and attack rarely and only when I have an opening."

"Yeah."

"In essence I think a mesh of our styles would be difficult to counter. You and your clowns can go at it with effects while myself and my rock monsters can add an extra layer of protection, as well as offence when required."

"I get it, we both use defensive styles. But why bring it up?"

"What would you think would happen if two decks with unusual styles like ours teamed up and entered the tag tournament after winter break?"

"Yeah, I get what your sayin!" Gonda said, slapping a fist into his open hand. "The Clown and Boulder Combination!"

"You in?"

"All I need is a dotted line!"

0---0

"So, what do you think sister?" Alyssa asked after the two Clairhearts went into her room. Alyssa held a yellow sundress to her body, nude save the black panties she wore.

"No, it's too light." Allie said shaking her head. "You need something a bit deeper, but not so much it looks tan."

"Hmmm..." Alyssa said, setting it down and pulling something else from her closet. "I think this blouse is the right tint." She said, holding it in front of her.

"As long as you don't wear a dark bra, yeah."

"Maybe I should talk to Kemah about getting a thong?" Alyssa said teasingly.

"What did I say?"

"Come on sister, don't you think I'd look ravishing in it?"

"Well who in the hell would see it anyway?"

"You never know when some clown might come along." Alyssa teased as her sister growled slightly.

0---0

"Must you follow me everywhere?" Terry asked, sighing as Maria trotted next to him as he walked towards the lake.

"I just want to be with you, must you spurn me so?"

'If I could put up with the whining, yes.' "I'm sure you have other things to attend to. Especially with the break coming up."

"I'm already packed!" The French duellist stated proudly, causing Terry to turn to look at her.

"It's still three days before we leave!"

"Can't be caught unawares you know!" Maria replied grinning.

"Yes, yes... How thoughtful..." 'What in the hell do the French put in their water? Dear god, she's annoying!'

"Oh, but of course... I would make a wonderful wife, no?"

"I'm going to assume you mean someone ELSE'S wife."

0---0

"Ummm, hey Sunshine?" J.B. asked as he rolled a pair of dice, moving his piece to the Go space on the Monopoly board.

"Yeah?" Serenity said as she rolled, moving her own piece to St. Charles Place.

"Can I ask a really dumb question?" Roll, get five, J.B. moves to Reading Railroad.

"Shoot." Roll, get ten, on to Kentucky Avenue.

"...Have you worn Kemah's gift yet?"

"...Yes."

"Really? I wasn't sure..."

"I know, but it's kinda... Cool... After a bit of getting used to it."

"You'd freak your mother out if she saw it in the laundry."

"Yeah, when I take it off I'll leave it in my dorm."

"...You're wearing it now?"

"...Ummm... Who's turn is it?"

0---0

"This card would be most useful, I have a monster that can attack despite this." Brock said as they looked through their decks.

"Sweet! And with this card I could boost my Ojamas a tad too!" Gonda replied scribbling notes. "Man, this is cool! We're gonna own that tournament!"

"I do hope we face J.B. and Serenity in the finals." Brock said smiling. "That would be a superb match."

"Oh yeah, no kidding! I wonder who else will join up? Maybe Allie and Alyssa?"

"Possibly, but I haven't heard anything yet."

"As long as that jerk Richard isn't in it."

"Actually..."

"Don't tell me..."

"I heard he's signed up for it."

"That guy? Who'd want to be HIS partner?"

"His sister, although why I don't know. They do not get along at all."

"Man, I am not going to ask..."

0---0

"Yes, I think this would be perfect for the trip home." Alyssa said, spinning about in her yellow blouse and deep blue skirt.

"You know you don't need to go through so much trouble." Allie said shaking her head.

"Oh, nonsense! A lady needs to look her best when returning home." Alyssa said smiling. "Now, I need the proper perfume... And maybe a dash of blue eyeliner."

"Try a lighter blue." Allie said as her sister picked one kind up. "It'll make your eyes stand out better."

"How did you end up being such the tomboy anyway?"

"I just don't think I need to go through so much trouble is all."

"If you say so Allie. Although your boyfriend puts on makeup too."

"He's a clown, and most definitely NOT my boyfriend."

"Of course not. He's your boy toy."

"Alyssa!" Allie shouted out, causing her sister to giggle. "Oh deary me, you've smudged your makeup..." Allie said giggling as Alyssa blinked at the mirror. "How improper."

"Oh bother..."

0---0

"The lake is so gorgeous today, no?" Maria said, walking beside Terry as they walked along the beach.

"Just be glad this place isn't further north, then it would be frozen over." Terry said. 'If you drowned how long would it take to find your body?'

"Oh, then we could ice skating across the lake!"

"We have a rink for that."

"But it is not as fun!"

'Good god, make her stop!' "I'm sure you could find something else to occupy your time."

"I know! We can go swimming!"

"I don't feel like going back to my room to get some trunks."

"Who said you needed trunks?"

'Whoever marries this girl should find a way to breed the insanity out of the line.' "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." 'Or better yet, just remove her from the gene pool entirely.' Terry sighed until a blazer hit his shoulder. He blinked and turned to Maria who was undoing her skirt. "I think I should busy myself elsewhere... Yes, that would be a good idea..."

0---0

"Well, such a fine day it is, don't you think Sark?" Walkman asked as the Security Chief walked next to him, both looking out of the Principle's office window.

"Yes. It'll be quiet with all the kids gone."

"Indeed. I can't wait until the new year though!" Walkman said moving to sit back down at his desk. "The tag tournament is one of my favourite things in the year!"

"Seems we have a good batch this year too." Sark said, nodding. He then turned to look at the school's leader. "What about the twelve students needed for the Friendship Tournament?"

"I've had my eyes on a few students. Two from each dorm as always." Walkman said nodding. "The only problem will be Valentine's Day though..."

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Alundra."

"Ah. Yeah, figures..."

"Still I doubt she'll be able to spoil it, but you never know... She is very outspoken..."

"Why is she like that anyway?"

"I don't know... Say, think you can do a background check on her?"

"I did that before we hired her."

"Dig deeper. I just can't help but feel something will happen someday, and that woman will be the cause."

"Of course sir."

0---0

Notes: I will be gone from the 7th to the 19th, so no updates until after that.

And yes, I know this was a rather short chapter, but when I get back I'll be sure to write up what J.B. and Serenity do while on break.

Until then, have fun.


	29. Of Dinosaurs and Bah Hum Bugs

Shout Outs... 

Infinite Freedom: Right now J.B. is a ways away from facing either of them.

Tyjet: Seems like the fic has come along way, hasn't it?

ttoad: I do try you know.

lightningstrxu: I had to leave you hanging... I couldn't write the rest of it where kids could see. Kidding.

AngelOfBlades: I'll try to make it worth the wait.

D.J. scales, Phantom 1 & Half Demon Lord Shadows: Too... Many... Reviews... Can't... --Faints-- Blarg...

Jdragon: How many people challenged Kaiba for his? Then again, how many people would stand a chance in hell of winning against him in the first place?

To Everyone: I'm back baby! Busier than I thought I'd be, and was a pain in the ass uploading this, but still back!

0---0

"Bah-humbug!" A short green haired boy said, large glasses on his nose as he sat on a park bench, hugging his jacket close to himself as snow fell around him.

"You said it." His short but not-quite-as-short companion said, a red toque on his head but not covering all of his wild hair. He sighed as he thumbed through a newspaper. "What happened to us Weevil? One day we were the kings of the world..."

"And now we're lowly court jesters!" Weevil added. "This BUGS me Rex! We need something, something to catapult us back into the top of the duelling world!"

"Yeah..." Rex said reading his paper then pausing. "Hey look at this."

"At what?" Weevil grumped moving to look over Rex's shoulder.

"Industrial Illusions Announces Duel Monster's Tag Team Tournament." Rex read. "With a grand prize of... Two MILLION Dollars for EACH member of the winning team!"

"That four million total..." Weevil said, grinning. "This will get us back in the limelight for sure!"

"Yeah, but how?" Rex said, rubbing his chin. "It's invite only..."

"We need... A sponsor... But who?"

"Who cares who, we simply need one!"

"True... We need to get noticed by someone..."

"But how?"

"Hmmm... I might have an idea..."

0---0

"Man, I think it's colder than usual..." J.B. said as he walked down the streets of Domino, duel disk slung over his shoulder. "Or maybe living on that island reduced my tolerance to the cold. Who knows..." He grinned slightly as he looked down the street, his eyes lighting up. "Hey, I remember that place, the old man works there. I should see if he's around."

He smiled a bit, a hand moving to his hip, his deck safely held in it's holster. "After all, I don't know where'd I'd be without the Blue Eyes I got from him." He hummed slightly walking up to the store.

0---0

"Thanks, but really, I'm fine." Serenity said, sighing as she looked over the cards in Solomon's shop, her disk resting on the countertop. "I just don't see anything I need." She added, Tristian Taylor and Duke Devlin nearby, looking at the cards with her. Nearby Joey sat in a chair, shaking his head.

"Back off guys, and quit crowding her..." He said sighing. Reluctantly the two stepped back slightly, glaring at each other. 'Not even her second day back and the two of them are gluing themselves to her.' For a moment she turned her head to him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Well maybe I'll see something next time I'm in." She said sighing as the door opened. And her eyes opened eyes when the person entering spoke.

"Man, it's much warmer in here." J.B. said as he pulled his hood down, two heads turning to look at him, the girl's smiling widely.

"J.B.!" She called out rushing up to hug the confused boy before he smiled as well, wrapping his own arms about his friend, Tristian and Duke glaring at the newcomer.

"Hey Sunshine, good to see you again!" He replied looking about. "Hey Joey, s'up?"

"Not too much else." Joey said standing up and walking over, Serenity letting go so the two males could shake hands.

"You guys... Know each other?" Tristian said flatly.

"Yup." Joey replied, playfully grabbing J.B. in a headlock. "This here is J.B., one of Serenity's friends from the academy." He said.

"I see." Duke added. "Hey Tris, can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah. Good idea." He replied as the two stepped into the back room.

"What's up with them?" J.B. asked as he pushed Joey's arm off of him.

'You don't want to know.' Joey thought to himself. "Eh, no worries. What brings you here?"

0---0

"Did you hear what he called her?" Duke hissed out as the two entered the back room.

"Yeah." Tristian replied, crossing his arms. "Sunshine. What is up with that? We can't let someone like that get to her."

"Yeah, but you heard Joey." Duke said. "They study at the same academy, who knows how much time they spend together. Hell, we don't know if the dorms there are co-ed..."

"What the HELL does that mean?"

"That they could be roommates!" The two paused a moment to shudder briefly.

"They wouldn't make them co-ed would they?"

"Who the hell knows... But if I don't get her heart now--"

"What the hell do you mean if YOU don't?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Sorry, but I think I'm the one with the best shot."

"Glad you think so, no one else does."

0---0

"So this is where you got them from." Joey said as J.B. nodded looking at chessboard, moving his black pawn, Serenity opposite of him.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if the old man was about to say hi."

"He stepped out for a bit, just us here at the moment keeping an eye on the shop." Joey said as he stretched, watching the game.

"I didn't know you lived around Domino J.B." Serenity said as she moves a white rook, taking out a pawn, removing it from the board.

"I live down on 3rd street." J.B. said as he took a piece of his own, a knight, moving it to take a bishop. "Check." He added simply as Serenity's eyes twitched.

"That isn't too far from here, is it?" Joey said as Tristian and Duke returned. "Seems weird we never ran into ya before."

"Yeah, a little." J.B. admitted as Serenity moved her King out of harms way.

"So, what are you doing later Serenity?" Tristian asked as he walked near the girl as J.B. slid his Queen over to knock off a knight.

"I don't know. What about you J.B.?" She replied, moving her bishop to threaten J.B.'s queen, placing it in front of a pawn for protection.

"I was going to go to the park myself." The dragon duelist replied, moving his rook forwards. "Oh, and checkmate."

Serenity blinked looking over the board noticing how the rook was next to her king, but moving it down would place it in line of the queen, which protected the rook, and moving it up would place it in his knight's line of fire. And the only piece that could eliminate the rook was her king, which would then be threatened by the queen. "Remind me to never teach you how to play another board game. Ever."

"Uh... Sure..." J.B. replied as the door to the shop opened again, a bearded old man stepping inside.

"Oh my, what cold weather it is." Solomon Motou, AKA Grandpa said as he entered his store. "Good thing we got a new heater installed."

"Oh hey, there you are." A voice said as Solomon took his jacket off looking over at the voice, his eyes winding.

"It's you!" The old man said walking over and offering his hand, which the young duelist shook eagerly. "How have you been doing?"

"Well enough, truth be told." J.B. replied.

0---0

"Okay, I've got the bullhorn." Weevil said as Rex hammered in the last nails on the small podium he'd whipped up. "Is that thing safe?"

"Better that what you could build." Rex retorted grinning a bit. "How long did it take for your thumb to stop swelling that one time?"

"Oh shut up!"

0---0

"Ohhh... The park is so beautiful, all covered in snow..." Serenity cooed as she and J.B. walked along the park, Joey trailing them slightly, Duke and Tristian not too far behind him glaring daggers.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool." J.B. added before turning his head to see a small crowd. "What's going on over there?"

"That's right!" The green haired boy called out, on a small makeshift podium, bullhorn in hand. "We're going to make a comeback! Myself, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, will win the Industrial Illusions Tag Team Tournament! And to celebrate we're challenging any two people to a tag team duel!"

"You sure this is gonna work?" Rex whispered, Weevil moving the horn away from his mouth.

"It's perfect!" He replied. "I paid off a little punk to video tape the duel! All we need to do is demolish a pair of punks and we can use it to find a sponsor! It's perfect! What can go wrong?"

"Joey Wheeler."

"What about Yugi's little sidekick?"

"He's right over there." Rex replied, pointed at the blonde duelist, his arms crossed.

"What are these two up to?" Joey asked frowning.

"Hey, when was the last time these guys were relevant?" J.B. asked idly. "Battle City?"

"About that." Tristian replied.

"Not relevant!?" Weevil shouted out before pulling the bullhorn in front of his mouth again. "Not relevant!? What are you taking about!? I'm a former regional champion!"

"And what have you done since then?"

"Uhhh..."

"This isn't like you..." Serenity whispered idly. "I mean this is a little... rude of you."

"I remember them." J.B. replied. "Took one of my friend's Tri-Horned Dragon for an autograph. And they bullied him into handing it over, after they signed it."

"Oh."

"Well, sounds like we have a vict, I mean, volunteer for a tag team duel!" Weevil spoke into the bullhorn, watching as J.B. un-slung his disk. "Does he have a partner?"

"Right here!" Serenity said, sliding her own disk off her shoulder.

"You sure about this sis?" Joey asked, causing Weevil's eyebrow to rise slightly.

"It's okay Joey." Serenity replied as Duke and Tristian frowned thoughtfully.

"Is this such a good idea?" Tristian whispered to Duke. "Considering her last duel?"

"Hey, at least neither one of them could turn you into a monkey if she screws up." Duke replied.

"Hey!"

"Is this such a good idea?" Rex asked Weevil.

"You heard the dork!" The insect duelist replied. "That girl is his sister! Just think, when we humiliate her here I get my revenge for losing my Insect Queen!"

"And my Red Eyes!" Rex added, rubbing his hands as the two began to chuckle.

0---0

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" Rex laughed sounding like a dumb teen, a crowd gathered about as Rex and Weevil stood to one side, J.B. and Serenity on the other.

"He-he-he-he-he-he!" Weevil laughed liked another dumb teen as J.B. looked on nervously.

"Serously, if they make a Bevis and Butthead joke, I'm outta here." J.B. said.

"This is gonna be cool!" Rex said as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, cool!" Weevil replied as he continued to laugh as well.

"That's it, I'm outta here."

"All right!" Weevil called out, drawing five cards, Rex and his two opponents doing the same. "Let's duel!"

Weevil & Rex: 8000  
J.B. & Serenity: 8000

"And I'll start." Weevil began, drawing a card. "And I play Prickle Fairy in defense mode." He called out, a plant-like woman with vines for arms rising to the field. (4/300/2000)

"Then it's my go." Serenity said drawing as well. "I'll set a card face down, and then I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" She called out, her fiery hero rising up as Joey smiled slightly. (3/1200/800)

"So, she is using it still." He said to himself.

"Now I draw!" Rex said drawing a card. "And I summon Uraby to the field in attack mode!" He called out, a dark raptor-like monster rising up. (4/1500/800)

"Guess I'm last." J.B. said drawing. "I place a card face down, and I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defense mode!" He called out, his windy dragon rising to the field. (4/1200/2000)

"And I have the next move!" Weevil said, drawing. "And I summon Ultimate Insect Level One in attack mode!" He called out, a tiny centipede monster rising the field. (1/0/0) "And thanks to it's special ability it isn't effected by any spell cards."

"My draw then!" Serenity called out, taking a card. "And I attack your insect with Burstfire!" Her hero powered up a fireball quickly flinging it at the insect.

"I don't think so!" Weevil said as Pickle Fairy shot it's vines into the ground, those same vines reemerging to form a cage about his lowly insect. "As long as Prickle Fairy is on the field, you can't attack any of my insect monsters!" He chuckled a bit as the flame impacted the vines, dissipating harmlessly.

Weevil & Rex: 8000  
J.B. & Serenity: 7200

"In addition..." Weevil continued. "A monster that battles Prickle Fairy is forced into defense mode." He added as the female hero knelt down.

"Great." Serenity said. "I'll put a card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my draw!" Rex called out, taking his card. "And I summon Kabazauls in attack mode!" He called out, a red coloured hippopotamus like monster rising to the field. (4/1700/1500) "Now, Uraby attack Burstinatrix with Dino Rampage!" He called out, his raptor stomping forth.

"And I counter with Hero Barrier!" Serenity called out, flipping her card up. "And now I can stop one attack, so long as I have an Elemental Hero out!" She said, Uraby slamming into a barrier headfirst.

"So, I can still attack with Kabazauls!" Rex retorted.

"Sorry, but now I activate Kunai With Chain!" She replied, the chained boomerang appearing in her hero's hands. (3/1200/800-3/1700/800) "And not only does my Hero get five hundred attack points, I can force your monster into defence mode!" She added as Kabazauls knelt down.

"Damn it..." Rex growled out. "One card face down, and that's all!"

"And now it's my turn!" J.B. said, drawing. "And I summon Element Dragon, in attack mode!" He called out, the bird like monster rising up. (4/1500/1200) "And now it's first effect activates!"

"First effect?" Rex said blinking.

"Yup. If a fire monster like Burstinatrix is out on the field my monster gains five hundred attack points!" J.B. explained as Rex growled slightly. (4/1500/1200-4/2000/1200) "Now attack, with Elemental Firestorm Burst!" He called out, the dragon taking a deep breath before sending a massive torrent of flame at Uraby, burning it to a crisp.

Weevil & Rex: 7500  
J.B. & Serenity: 7200

"But wait, there's more!" J.B. added. "When a wind monster like my Cave Dweller is on the field my monster can attack a second time if it destroys a monster! So now I activate the trap card Dragon's Rage and attack your Kabazauls!" J.B. said as his monster breathed in again. "And with Dragon's Rage I can deal damage to you, even with a monster in defence mode!"

"What?" Rex shouted out as the dragon sent another torrent of flames at his dinosaur, roasting it to cinders.

Weevil & Rex: 7000  
J.B. & Serenity: 7200

"Then it's my draw, and I'll make up for my partner." Weevil said drawing. "First, my Ultimate Insect evolves to Level Three!" He said as his tiny insect grew, rising up on it's hind legs. (3/1400/900) "And thanks to it's effect, all of your monsters attack points are reduced by three hundred!"

"That ain't good..." J.B. said as Serenity's hero (3/1700/800-3/1400/800) and his dragons (4/2000/1200-4/1700/1200) (4/1200/2000-4/800/2000) weakened.

"Now, I summon Insect Knight in attack mode!" Weevil said, a humanoid insect with a sword and shield rising to the field. (4/1900/1500) "Ultimate Insect, attack! Bug Rush!" The centipede like monster rushed across to the kneeling woman, biting her neck, shattering her. "And without her, your dragon weakens further!" Weevil chuckled as Element Dragon's attack dropped further. (4/1700/1200-4/1200/1200) "Now Insect Knight attack! Bugger Blade!" He chuckled aloud as his monster rushed across, slicing the dragon's head off.

Weevil & Rex: 7000  
J.B. & Serenity: 6500

'Great...' Serenity thought as she drew. 'The longer we wait to take it out the stronger it gets, but with Prickle Fairy out we can't attack it...' "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" She called out, her watery hero rising up. (3/800/1200-3/500/1200) "And when I have no other cards out on the field when I summon him I can draw two cards." She said, drawing her cards. "Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Clayman!" Her massive clay monster rose up next to the other hero, the two monsters slowly merging together to form a massive rounded figure, it's arms crossed. "Now meet the Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode!" (6/1900/3000-6/1600/3000)

"Hooray for you." Rex said sarcastically. "I active my trap card, Fossil Excavation!" He called out, flipping his trap card. "Now I can revive Uraby!" He added, the raptor rising up again. (4/1500/800) "Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Dragon's Rage!" Rex grinned as a small windstorm whipped up, shattering the trap. "Next I'll play Big Evolution Pill, sacrificing Uraby to use it! Now I can summon any dinosaur monster without any tributes as long as it remains on my field, so I'll summon Black Tyranno without tribute!" He called out, a massive black tyrannosaurus rex rising to the field, roaring out. (7/2600/1800) "And since the two of you only have cards in defense mode my monster can attack you directly! So now go, Black Impact Smash!" He grinned as the monster charged past the two defenders and slapping his opponent's with a swipe of it's tail.

Weevil & Rex: 7000  
J.B. & Serenity: 3900

"This isn't working out..." Tristian said briefly as J.B. drew.

"No kidding..." Duke said frowning. "Weevil's insect can keep growing while it's protected, and with their monsters being weakened Serenity and that guy can't mount an offence."

"Quit sounding so negative guys!" Joey said shaking his head. "Let's see if J.B. can do anything."

"Okay, it's my turn!" J.B. said, drawing. "And I activate Cost Down, discarding a card to reduce all monsters in my hand by two levels, so now I can offer my Cave Dweller for Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, his defending dragon vanishing to make room for his rising great white dragon, the gathered crowd gasping at the sight.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!?" Weevil and Rex called out in unison as the dragon growled out loud. (8/3000/2500-6/3000/2500-6/2700/2500)

"How in the HELL did he get that?" Duke cried out, clutching his hair.

"He got it in a pack at the old man's shop." Joey replied shrugging.

"Next I'll put a card face down." J.B. said setting his card down. "And I'll attack Prickle Fairy with White Lightning!" The great dragon powered up it's attack blasting it off at the plant monster, blasting it apart. "Course now Blue Eyes goes into defense mode, but what else can you do?" J.B. said, shrugging as his dragon knelt down. "Now I play Super Rejuvenation, which lets me draw cards at the end of my turn equal to the amount of dragons I discarded or tributed, so now that I end my turn I draw two cards." He said, drawing his two cards.

"And now it's my turn!" Weevil said drawing, Blue Eyes level returning to normal. (6/2700/2500-8/2700/2500) "And my Ultimate Insect evolves, now to Level Five!" He said, his monster growing even larger, shedding it's centipede appearance, turning into something looking like a giant flea. (5/2300/900) "And now my monster drains even MORE attack from your monsters! Instead of three hundred it drains five hundred!"

"Oh no..." Serenity let out as her monster was drained further (6/1600-3000-6/1400/3000) along with J.B.'s dragon (8/2700/2500-8/2500/2500)

"Oh yes!" Weevil said grinning. "And now I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"And now I draw!" Serenity said, taking a card. "And I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode!" She called out, a robotic hound rising to her field. (3/800/1200-3/300/1200) "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Fine by me!" Rex called out. "Now I'll use my Big Evolution Pill to summon Ultimate Tyranno in attack mode!" He called out, summoning a massive dark dinosaur monster to the field. (8/3000/2200) "And if I enter a battle phase with this monster I have to attack every monster on the field first thing! So attack Wroughtweiler first, with Ultimate Impact Smash!" He called out as his dinosaur bellowed allowed before stomping over, bending it's neck down to chomp on the robotic dog with it's giant jaw.

"And since you destroyed my Wroughtweiler I can take two cards from my graveyard." Serenity said, taking her cards. "Polymerization and Burstinatrix!"

"Big deal! Now attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Rex called out as J.B. flipped his card.

"Too bad, I activate Enemy Controller, to force your Tyranno into defense mode!" J.B. said, grinning a bit.

"Good for you punk!" Rex shouted back. "Black Tyranno, smash his dragon with Black Impact Smash!" He called out, his smaller but still massive monster rushing across the field to bite the neck of the kneeling dragon, shattering it.

"I draw!" J.B. said, pulling his card. "And I set two cards face down, and then I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode." He called out, his little monster rising to the field. (1/300/200-1/0/200)

"What a pathetic move." Weevil said, drawing a card. "And now my Ultimate Insect evolves again! To it's final, and most powerful stage! Level Seven!" He chuckled as wings sprouted from his bugs back, it's body becoming more like a hornets as it hovered over the ground. (7/2600/1200) "And now you can kiss two hundred extra attack points goodbye for a total of seven hundred!" He chuckled out as the hero (6/1400/3000-6/1200/3000) lost attack power again. "Now I summon Petit Moth to the field in defense mode!" He grinned summoning a tiny larva to the field. (1/300/200) "And now I equip it with Cocoon of Evolution!" He added, the tiny insect quickly spinning a cocoon about itself. (1/300/200-1/0/2000)

"Not this again..." Joey said, sweating slightly. "He's trying to summon his Great Moth again..."

"Now attack my Ultimate Insect!" Weevil called out, grinning. "Destroy Winged Kuriboh!"

"Not quite!" J.B. said as he flipped his card. "I activate Waboku, which will prevent all battle damage for the rest of the turn!"

"Bah, enjoy your safety while it lasts!" Weevil shouted out. "Now I set three cards face down and end my turn." Weevil added, grinning.

"Now it's my move!" Serenity called out, drawing a card. "And now I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian into the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" She called out, her two monsters appearing briefly before merging into the one-winged warrior. (6/2100/1200-6/1400/1200) "And now I activate the field spell Skyscraper!" She called out, the crowd looking about as building shot up out of nowhere.

"What is THIS?" Weevil shouted out as the buildings finished rising up.

"Skyscraper is a field spell card." Serenity said as her monster took the air, flying above the insect. "And now all my Elemental Heroes gains a thousand attack points anytime they battle something stronger than them! So now attack Ultimate Tyranno with Eternal Flame of the Hero!" She called out, her warrior powering up (6/1400/1200-6/2400/1200) before leveling it's arm at the dinosaur before sending a burst of flame out, incinerating the dinosaur. "And thanks to my Wingman's ability you lose life points equal to that monster's attack power!"

Weevil & Rex: 4000  
J.B. & Serenity: 3900

"Well good for you!" Rex said as he drew a card, the Hero's attack returning to normal. (6/2400/1200-6/1400/1200) "But now I'll use my Big Evolution Pill to summon my strongest monster! Super Conductor Tyranno!" He called out, a massive green tyrannosaurus rex monster rising up, covered in metal amour. (8/3300/1400)

"Thirty-Three hundred attack!?" Duke shouted out looking at the massive monster. "That is unreal!"

"I hate to admit it, but yeah." Tristian said frowning. "Weevil's big bug keeps that guy's and Serenity's monster's attack low while Rex comes out with high attack monsters... How can they stop this?"

"And now I--" Rex began before J.B. cut him off.

"Not so fast, I activate the Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" J.B. called out, flipping his card. "Now I can remove Flame Wingman until the end of the turn!" J.B. said as Serenity's monster vanished.

"Oh boo-hoo..." Rex said sarcastically. "Black Tyranno, smash his Kuriboh!" He called out, his dinosaur stomping forth to step on the tiny fairy. "Anything else smart-ass?"

"Just one." J.B. replied, grinning. "Now that my Winged Kuriboh was sent to the graveyard we can't take damage in battle this turn."

Rex growled slightly for a moment before shaking his head. "Fine! Weevil, let me have a monster!"

"By all means!" Weevil said, grinning.

"I offer up Insect Knight to use my Super Conductor Tyranno's ability, dealing you a thousand points of damage!" Rex said grinning as the sword-wielding bug vanished, electricity shooting out of the monster's amour and striking J.B. and Serenity.

Weevil & Rex: 4000  
J.B. & Serenity: 2900

"Next I put my last two cards face down, and end my turn." Rex added, grinning. "Course now that your turn is coming around for the third time since I've played it, I lose my Big Evolution Pill." He added as his card shattered. "But I got some good use out of it."

"Okay, but now it's about time for a comeback now!" J.B. said as he drew, Flame Wingman returning to the field. (6/1400/1200) "Perfect! I summon my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" He called out, his spear-wielding monster rising to the field. (4/1700/1650-4/1000/1650) "And now I equip it with Megamorph, which lets me double my monster's original attack!"

"A two thousand attack monster?" Weevil said chuckling. "Who cares?"

"Not two thousand attack." J.B. replied. "I said it's original attack is doubled, not it's current. So my monster goes all the way up to twenty-seven thousand attack, just enough to swat your bug."

"Uh-oh..." Weevil said as J.B.'s monster began to glow. (4/1000/1650-4/2700/1650)

"Now attack his Ultimate Insect with Kaiser Clash!" J.B. called out, his monster leaping into the air only to come down and stab the bug with it's weapon, shattering the giant insect.

Weevil & Rex: 3900  
J.B. & Serenity: 2900

"No!" Weevil cried out, clutching his hair. "My beautiful Ultimate Insect!" He watched on as Serenity's Heroes (6/1400/1200-6/2100/1200) (6/1200/3000-6/1900/3000) and J.B.'s monster (4/2700/1650-4/3400/1650) regained lost attack power. "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh?" J.B. said. "It'll be another three turns before that cocoon evolves into anything useful."

"Then we'll speed time up a bit..." Weevil replied, flipping his three cards. "I activate my three face down cards, each one a Pyro Clock of Destiny! Each Pyro Clock advances us a turn..."

"And I activate another two Pyro Clocks of Destiny!" Rex added, flipping his cards as well. "So that adds another two turns to the count, making the total six!"

"One turn, atop five Pyro Clocks!" Weevil said chuckling. "And now my Cocoon unleashes... The Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" He called out, his cocoon monster breaking apart to reveal a massive moth-like monster, slowly rising above the field. (8/3500/3000) "Now attack Kaiser Sea Horse! Winged Hurricane!" He called out, his moth rapidly flapping it's wings, powerful winds slamming into the Sea Horse, shattering it apart.

Weevil & Rex: 3800  
J.B. & Serenity: 2900

"My draw now!" Serenity said, drawing a card. "And I play Fusion Recovery to retrieve Polymerization and Elemental Hero Bubbleman from my graveyard!" She called out, taking her cards. "And now I play Polymerization again, this time to fuse my Wingman with the Elemental Hero Sparkman!" She called out, her electric warrior rising up next to her Wingman, slowly merging with it. "And now I can fusion summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" She called out, her silver armored hero rising up into the air. (8/2500/2100)

"Uh-oh..." Weevil squeaked out as her hero began to glow.

"Oh yes." Serenity added smiling. "And not only does he have Flame Wingman's ability but he also gains three hundred attack for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard."

"Let's see..." Rex said as he counted. "Clayman, Sparkman, Burstinatrix, Flame Wingman, Avian... Five times three hundred is... Fifteen Hundred!?" (8/2500/2100-8/4000/2100)

"Now attack! Shining Soul of the Eternal Hero!" She called out, her silver hero gathering up it energies before sending a black of golden light at the moth, shattering it apart.

Weevil & Rex: 3300  
J.B. & Serenity: 2900

"No..." Weevil said moping. "And now it's effect takes out the rest of our life points..."

Weevil & Rex: 0  
J.B. & Serenity: 2900

"And that's game!" J.B. and Serenity said in unison before looking at each other and giving smiling at each other before giving off a victory sign.

"I can't believe it!" Weevil shouted out turning to his partner. "How could you have been so incompetent!"

"Me!" Rex countered back. "This was YOUR idea! And your weak little bugs didn't help at all!"

"Well at least it wasn't MY stupid dinosaurs that got kicked around like tin cans!"

"You're calling my dinosaurs stupid!?"

"It fits their duelist!"

"Why you..."

"Man..." J.B. said as the pair continued to argue. "Not much of a team if this is what they do all the time."

"No kidding." Serenity replied nodding.

"Hey, since when did you learn to duel like that!" Tristian said, walking up to the two Slifers, patting Serenity on the back. "You took him ou, WHOA!" He got out before Duke pushed him to the side.

"You handled yourself quite well there, you really showed those two who's boss!" He said as Joey shook his head, Tristian getting up to glare at Duke.

"Thanks, but J.B. deserves more of the credit." She replied. "I couldn't have done it if he didn't save my Flame Wingman."

"Hey, you helped boost my Element Dragon too, remember?" J.B. replied as Serenity's crushes turned to glare at him.

"Maybe, but you got rid of the Ultimate Insect."

"And you took out Ultimate Tyranno."

"Only because you forced it into defense mode."

"Ah, who cares? What do you want to do now?"

"Well, there is a mall nearby..."


	30. Beginning of The New Year

Shout Outs...

Jdragon: Yeah, it would be against the rules.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Always fun to see Weevil lose, ne?

ttoad: Thanks.

D.J. scales: Neither one really fit the duel I had in mind.

Phantom 1: No, it's all right. And as for Duke and Tristian, it kinda fun to see them fight, ne?

Infinite Freedom: They'll be back in school by then, and they have their own tourney to worry about. And as for the accidental kiss, it might happen, but is a little cliché. But what isn't these days?

Psycho King: Ah yes... I guess that's why it's called an 'Ego Trip'.

lightningstrxu: Done.

PaleHorse07: Thanks, and I always like a few new ideas.

Dragonsoul90: It just fit Weevil you have to admit. He likes bugs that grow over time.

EDK: Well Serenity and J.B. have their own tourney to worry about. As for the Yugi and Kaiba teaming up I doubt it would work too well, they always seem to bicker whenever they do. Well Kaiba bickers while Yugi just tries to get Kaiba to accept help.

To Everyone: And to avoid any odd questions, no not everything in this chapter happens at the same time.

0---0

"Sakura, Serenity, you've made it!" Susan Jennings said as she welcomed the two Wheelers into her home, hugging each one briefly. "Joey's not with you?"

"No, he's with his friends." Serenity said, shaking her head. "He says hi though."

"Oh well." Susan said, shrugging. "Feel free to hang your jackets in the closet. James is upstairs in his room if you wanted to see him."

"Thanks Mrs. Jennings!" Serenity called out, quickly hanging up her jacket and kicking her boots off before running towards and up the stairs.

"Ah, youth." Sakura sighed, hanging up her own jacket. "I miss it so."

"Indeed." Susan replied, shaking her head. "I wish I'd known you lived nearby sooner, I would have invited you over for some tea."

"Oh it's all right." Sakura replied, taking her boots off as well. "I am grateful for it though, in two days they'll be gone again. It gets a little lonely without Serenity around..."

"I know the feeling." Susan replied taking the other woman's arm. "Come on, I've got my special Honey and Brown Sugar Ham cooking, care to help?"

"But of course!"

0---0

A light knock sounded at the door as J.B. lifted his head from his magazine, smiling slightly. "Come in." He said, setting the magazine down as Serenity opened the door, stepping inside the room.

"Hey J.B., what's up?" She asked, moving over to sit on the bed.

"Same old." He replied, setting down his edition of The Destiny Duel down. "You?"

"I'm Okay. I'm actually kind of glad your mother invited us over."

"I know." J.B. said nodding slightly. "She was surprised as I was we lived so close together. But it is neat."

"Oh yeah." Serenity replied, brushing a lock of hair back.

"So, what do you want to do?"

0---0

"You didn't have to come along son, you know that right?" The elder Stonecrawl said as he reached up, pulling himself up once he was sure his grip was firm, grunting slightly as he worked his way up the mountain.

"Well you're rarely home so I thought if I wanted to spend New Years with you I'd have to come along." Brock replied as he pulled himself up as well, following his father.

"Heh, you always wanted to follow your old man around." Brock's father said as he climbed up onto a ledge. For a moment he stood up, admiring the nearby landscape as they climbed Mount Muhabura in Africa. He grinned, reaching down, offering his hand to Brock, helping him up onto the ledge.

"Even after your studies are done, you have to fly all the way to Africa to climb a mountain." Brock said as he pulled a flask of water from his pack, taking a quick sip.

"Hey, it's there!" His father replied sitting down. "Sides... You can watch the world go by here..."

0---0

"Lady Allie, it's good to see you." A butler said as he bowed slightly, the younger Clairheart sibling walking down the hall wearing a yellow bathrobe on.

"Hello Allen, how are you?" She asked the elder butler as he began to walk beside her.

"Same as always. Getting a little older, and feeling it." The man chuckled slightly. "It will sadden me when you return to school. Only after your departure did I truly realize how droll things could be without you and your sister about."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Allie said as she opened the door to her family's spacious backyard, seeing Alyssa clad in a white bikini tanning poolside.

"Hey sis." Allie said, untying her robe, taking her robe off to reveal a green bikini.

"Good day to you Lady Alyssa." Allen said, bowing slightly.

"Hello Sister, Allen." Alyssa said lifting her sunglasses up. Allie set her glasses down on a table before jumping into the pool. "Just working on a tan before we go back to school."

"I do hope you remembered the lotion Lady Alyssa." Allen said as Allie swam about lazily.

"Of course, looking good is only worth it if you remain healthy." She replied.

"As you say."

0---0

"Oh man... That smells so good..." J.B. said as his mother set a plate of ham down on the table, Serenity's mother placing down a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"It does." Serenity said smiling next to her friend. "Thanks Mrs. Jennings."

"Please, just call me Susan." The woman replied as she took her own seat. "Mrs. Jennings just makes me sound old."

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad 'Mrs. Jennings.'" Sakura joked as she took her own seat across from her daughter.

"Oh quiet you." Susan replied, smiling slightly. "Now don't hesitate, dig on in." She said as she poured a spoonful of cream corn on her plate, smiling as he son went after a cut of the ham. Serenity took the second peace as Sakura put some potatoes on her plate. "So, will you two watch the fireworks with us?" Susan asked after everyone had filled his or her plates.

"Fireworks?" Serenity asked blinking.

"Oh yeah." J.B. said. "They launch them down at the park. We're close enough, so we can see it from the front yard."

"Oh, cool!" Serenity replied. "Sounds like fun."

0---0

"Image that!" The elder Stonecrawl laughed as he son grinned. "Getting so worked up over some freaking paint!"

"It was funny, now that I think about it." Bock admitted, leaning against a rock. "Of course J.B. tricking her into calling it a dog was classic. She's a decent girl but a... A few pages short of a book."

"I bet." The older man said, chuckling. "Yeah, she sounds nuts. Sounds like a chick I dated when I was your age, real nut-job. Eventually I dumped her, and shortly after that ran into your mother. Well, she ran into me!" The man chuckled, stroking his beard idly. "Yeah, she was late for a class and ran smack dab into me! She dropped her notes, so I went and returned them."

"Really now?" Brock said, tilting his head.

"Yup." The man said nodding. "Turns out later we ended meeting at the library and got to talking. One thing lead to another, and well." He chuckled for a moment. "Well, you can picture the rest."

"I'm sure."

0---0

"You know, Mom and Dad are going to be pissed if they find our your tanning naked, again." Allie said at the pool's edge as she looked at her sister laying face down on her towel, her bikini now lying beside her. Allen had already let to attend to other duties.

"Now, now sister." Alyssa said smiling. "It's best to tan all over and remove a few... Tan lines." She smiled slightly. "Never know when it'll come in handy."

"Let's not go there." Allie said, pulling herself from the water. "Anyway, I can't wait to get back to the Academy. I kinda wonder what the others are up too?"

"Enjoying the New Years I'd hope." Alyssa replied, smiling. "With the feast mother has planned tonight I know we shall."

"True. It's just... Everyone at the academy is so far away now..." Allie said, sitting down in a lawn chair. "I kinda wish we could share it with them."

"I do too..." Alyssa admitted. "Well, there's always next year."

0---0

"It's chilly." Serenity said as she and J.B. stood outside, their winter jackets on. J.B. smiled a bit taking his toque off and putting it on his friend's head.

"Is that better?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, but now you'll be chilly." She replied as he smiled.

"It's ok." He said, pulling the hood of his jacket up. "I'll live." He said as a boom sounded across the sky, the night flashing blue for a moment before another boom sounded, the sky lighting green.

"It's starting!" Serenity said as Susan and Sakura stepped outside as well, looking upwards. "It's so pretty!" She said as several fireworks exploded, each one making brief circles in the sky.

"Yeah." J.B. replied putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It is."

Serenity nodded slightly, putting an arm about her friend's torso, silently leaning into him.

Behind them two women shared a coy smile.

0---0

The ship's horn sounded loudly as it pulled away from the dock, the last few students now back on the island. "Academy again, academy again..." J.B. said as he stretched out. "Jiggity Jig."

"Yeah." Serenity replied nodding. "It's kinda good to be back."

"Hey, buddies!" Gonda cried out, a bag shouldered as he ran up to his fellow Slifer's. "Good to see ya again! How were your holidays?"

"Oh, just awesome!" J.B. said, grinning. "Turns out we live only a couple a miles apart."

"Really?" Gonda asked, scratching his nose. "That's super cool!"

"So, how was your time off Gonda?" Serenity asked.

"It was good to see the troupe again." Gonda replied. "Got to do my old act again, and had a bit of fun with Melissa." He added grinning before a fist slammed into his skull by someone who had come up from behind him.

"You perverted little clown!" Allie said as she pulled Gonda into a headlock, causing the other to Slifers to stare. "What were you doing to that girl!?" She demanded.

"Ack!" The clown spat out. "Melissa is, eek! An, ugk! Elephant!" He got out causing Allie to loosen her hold.

"Such good exercise jumping to conclusions is!" Alyssa said as she walked up to the group. "That and swimming keeps her very fit!"

"Hey, Alyssa." J.B. said as Gonda squirmed out of Allie's tight grip. "How have you been?"

"Very well Mr. Jennings." Alyssa replied. "It was good to go home, but it's good to come back here as well."

"Yeah, I hear you." J.B. replied nodding.

"Is this a group meeting?" Brock asked as he joined the group. "I'm invited to it, right?"

"Of course Brock." Serenity said nodding. "How've you been?"

"Quite well." He replied. "Helped my father with his studies in the Rockies, clambered up a mountain in Africa for the hell of it." He shrugged slightly. "The usual."

"I'm sure." Alyssa said smiling. "Well, let's get off to our rooms then. I hope we haven't been visited by dust bunnies while we were away."

0---0

"Another year gone..." Trammel said, standing atop the roof of the Academy. "And yet another year has begun."

"Never thought you'd be the type to spout of philosophical crap." A voice said behind him. The red haired professor turned to see Alundra looking at him.

"And I thought you weren't the type to seek out a man for any reason." Trammel replied, turning back to watch as students walked from the dock and towards their dorms. "What do you want?"

"Just to say I might need some... assistance in a matter some day soon. That's all."

"Of course..." Trammel replied dryly. "And I was born yesterday. I do recall that favour you asked, about contractors. If I'd known you were going to dig a moat around the Obelisk Girl's dorm I would have remained silent. Do you know how much noise that made."

"Don't think I want to ask for something. I only need you because I can't pull it off myself. I'll see you later." She said, turning about and leaving.

"See me later?" Trammel said to himself. "Pheh. That woman is nothing but trouble. I'd rather shoot my own foot..."

0---0

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly..." Chainz sang darkly to himself in his candle-filled room. "Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. Tis the season to bring folly. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. Bring us now a deck of peril. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. Troll the shadow filled carol. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la."

He grinned as he looked out the window, watching as students returned to their dorms. "See the burning dragon before us. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. Strike them down in screaming chorus. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. Beat them down for good measure. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. Then unlock the Archfiend's treasure. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la."

Chainz grinned slightly as he closed the curtains, leaving his candles the only source of light. "Fast away the old year passes. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. Hail your new lord, lads and lasses. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. Cry in terror, all together. Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. And bow to my rule, now and forever..." He eyes turned to his deck, sitting in the centre of a magic circle on his desk. "Fa. La-la-la. La. La. La..." He grinned slightly as he began to chuckle, his laughter slowly filling his room as he tilted his head back his entire body shaking with each laugh.


	31. One Turn Counter

Shout Outs...

lightningstrxu (VIA PM): Uh, Mistletoe is a Christmas thing. Kinda past that now.

Psycho King: No, New Year's here means New Year's Eve. You know, January 1st?

ttoad: I thought I'd try to creep someone out.

Infinite Freedom: Not saying about Alundra. As for Chainz... Even I'm not sure.

Guardian Master: Isn't that the point?

Lipana: True. But I'm not saying anything on that subject.

0---0

"As good as it is to be back..." Gonda said as he joined Serenity and J.B. at a bench in the park. "School work is still a snooze..."

"Come on Gonda." Serenity said, shaking her head. "We are supposed to be here to learn, right?"

"Yeah." J.B. added, stretching slightly, looking through his deck. "Anyway, we gotta gear up for that tournament next week. Which reminds me..." He added, fishing out a card from his pocket. "I found this. If you play this it might help us both out during the tournament."

"Oh really?" Serenity said taking the card and looking it over. "Neat. Yeah, this could really work out."

"There you are!" A new voice called out to them, the three Slifer's turning their heads to see a young red-clad student approach.

"Oh hey, uh, Tyson isn't it?" J.B. asked looking at the student with deep blue hair.

"Yup!" Tyson said, grinning. "And now I've come to challenge you, James Jennings, for your title!"

"Title?" Serenity asked blinking.

"Oh yeah!" Gonda said nodding. "You weren't around for it, since it was the last day and all. Alundra kept you over at the girl's dorm. Anyway, Tyson called J.B. the 'Top Slifer' in the school and said that come the New Year he'd take that title."

"Oh." Serenity said, nodding slightly.

"That's right." Tyson said grinning. "So I challenge you, here and now James Jennings!"

"Uh, sure." J.B. said, standing up and slipping his deck into his disk, moving away from the bench. "A good duel is always a good way to get the mind moving."

"Good!" Tyson replied, as he and J.B. drew five cards each. "Let's Duel!"

Tyson: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"You first!" Tyson offered.

"Ok then." J.B. said, taking his card. "I summon the Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode!" He called out, summoning his two-headed dragon to the field. (3/1500/1200) "I'll put another card face down and end my turn."

"And now it's time to reveal the power of my new deck!" Tyson said, drawing a card. "First I play Poison of the Old Man to gain twelve hundred life points!" He said, playing his card.

Tyson: 5200

J.B.: 4000

"And now, I summon Cyber-Stein in attack mode!" He added, summoning a Frankenstein like monster with a gun for an arm to the field. (2/700/500) "And once summoned, I can use it's effect!"

"And that effect is?" J.B. asked.

"By offering five thousand life points I can summon any fusion monster I want!" Tyson said grinning. "So I summon The Master of Oz in attack mode!" He added, as a massive figure began to rise to his field.

Tyson: 200

J.B.: 4000

"Holy..." Gonda said as the massive kangaroo rose up, standing almost three stories high, an eighteen wheeler in it's pouch.

"Moley..." Serenity added as the monster's boxing glove covered hand patted the title belt on it's shoulder. (9/4200/3700)

"And now I play Offerings to the Doomed, trading an unneeded draw phase for the ability to blow up your dragon!" Tyson added, playing another card. "Now I attack, with Master of--"

"Hold up!" J.B. said, flipping his card. "I activate Waboku, which prevents any and all damage!"

"Oh nuts..." Tyson muttered. "Guess I'll... end my turn."

"And now my dragon's effect activates, letting it revive itself!" J.B. said as his monster rose back to the field, a head missing. (3/1000/1000) "Now attack his Cyber-Stein with Solo Cannon Breath." The dragon's lone mouth gathered up it's energies briefly before firing them off into the small cyborg, blowing it apart.

Tyson: 0

J.B.: 4000

"Crap..." Tyson muttered as he hung his head. "Time to go back to the drawing board..."

0-The Following Day-0

"You know, Gonda and Brock have already signed up for the tourney too." J.B. said as he and Serenity watched two Ra's duel at the Arena.

"Really? Wow, this tournament is looking harder and harder all the time." Serenity replied as she bit her lip slightly.

"Yeah, but that makes it more fun!" J.B. said, grinning.

"There you are!" Tyson called up walking over to J.B. and Serenity.

"Oh, hey Ty. What you doing?" J.B. asked.

"I've come to challenge you James Jennings!" Tyson said, pointing a finger at J.B.

"Uh, didn't we go through this yesterday?" Serenity asked, blinking slightly.

"Maybe, but now I have another new deck! You can't stop my newest tactic!" Tyson proclaimed, grinning.

"Well, I guess we'll see." J.B. said, shaking his head.

0---0

"Let's duel!" J.B. and Tyson called out as the faced off inside the Arena.

Tyson: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"Ok, I'll go first!" J.B. said, drawing his card. 'Great...' J.B. said, looking at his hand. 'I wanted to save Blue Eyes for later... Oh well.' "I summon Kaibaman, in attack mode!" He called out, his Kaiba-like warrior rising to the field.

"Hoo-rah!" It called out. (3/200/700)

"And now, I'll offer it to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" J.B. added, the warrior vanishing as the great dragon took it's place. (8/3000/2500)

'Damn, I didn't want him to get a card in the graveyard...' Tyson thought to himself as he drew. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter...' "My move, and I activate the Cathedral of Nobles, letting me play traps the turn I set them!" He called out, playing his card. "Now, I play Pot of Greed, to draw two cards!" He added, drawing. "Next, I set and activate three Jars of Greed!" He added, playing his three cards and drawing three more. "Next I set and activate three Corpses of Yata-Garasu, letting me draw three more cards!"

"What in the world is he doing...?" Serenity asked from her spot in the audience.

"Next I set and play two Reckless Greeds, letting me draw four cards for two draw phases!" Tyson continued, grinning as he drew. "Then I set and activate Sixth Sense! And I chose one and two!"

"But if you picked five and six you could have drawn more cards." J.B. said as a die rolled, stopping on a six.

"Yes, but now I discard six cards from my deck." Tyson said, gleefully putting the cards into his graveyard.

"Okay..." J.B. said, blinking.

"And now I set and play... Exchange of the Spirit!" Tyson said, using another trap card. "I can activate this card only when I have fifteen cards in my graveyard!"

"That might explain all the cards he's been using..." Serenity said softly.

"And once used our decks become our graveyards and our graveyards become our decks!" Tyson added as J.B. flinched, swapping his deck and graveyard.

"What!?" Serenity shouted out, eyes wide. "But that leaves James with a deck of one card!"

"And finally, I set and play Metal Reflect Slime!" Tyson added, setting and flipping another trap, a silverish blob rising to his field. "This summons a trap monster in defence mode, with a defence equal to your monster's attack! (10/0/3000) You can't win now!"

"Sorry, but no." J.B. said, drawing his only card. "I summon Kaibaman again, in attack mode!" J.B. said, his warrior returning to the field. (3/200/700) "And I'll offer him for another Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, the warrior disappearing to make way for another massive dragon. (8/3000/2500) "And now I play Monster Reborn, to revive my third Blue Eyes, that Exchange of the Sprits dumped into my graveyard." He added, his last great dragon rising up. (8/3000/2500)

"So?" Tyson asked. "They still can't beat my trap monster!"

"They don't need too." J.B. said, as he played a card. "I activate Delta Attacker! And now I can have three normal monsters with the same name, like Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack you directly!" He grinned slightly as his three dragons took off into the air, powering up their attacks.

"Oh bugger..." Tyson muttered.

"Now attack, Triple White Lightning!" J.B. called out as the three dragons fired their attacks at Tyson, bypassing his defending monster. (3000 x 3 : 9000) The powerful blast impacted with his body, knocking him off of his feet and to the Arena floor.

Tyson: 0

J.B.: 4000

"That's right Sally..." A dazed Tyson muttered, getting back to his feet. "It's three-fifty-seven, and now here's The Buckinghams with... Kind of a Drag..." He added before falling down again.

0-The Following Day-0

"Go long!" J.B. called out as he spun a Frisbee towards Serenity who managed to pluck it out of the air. She in turn spun it over towards Allie who had to lean to one side to catch it. Allie then grinned looking at Gonda.

"Here it comes Clownie!" She said, whipping the disk as hard as she could. Gonda began to move to catch it.

"There you are!" Tyson called out as he walked towards J.B., moving between Gonda and the flying saucer.

"Tyson!" J.B. and Serenity called out in unions. "Duck!"

"Duck? I kinda like ducks really." Tyson muttered just before the disk smacked into the side in the head. "OW! Son of a..."

"The OTHER kind of duck..." J.B. said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, whatever..." Tyson muttered, rubbing his sore temple. "I challenge you James Jennings! Again!"

"Again?" J.B. asked, sighing. "Twice wasn't enough?"

"No! I have another deck!" Tyson declared as Allie walked over to Serenity.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"Long story." Serenity replied. "In a nutshell: he thinks J.B. is the best Slifer on the island, and he thinks by beating him he becomes the best Slifer on the island."

"Okay..."

"Fine, I'll duel ya." J.B. said, activating his disk and drawing his cards. "Again." He added as Tyson did the same.

Tyson: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"I'll put one card face down..." J.B. began, putting his card down. "And then I summon Spear Dragon, in attack mode!" He added, summoning his long nosed dragon to the field. (4/1900/0) "That's it for me."

"Now, I draw!" Tyson said, taking his card. "And I summon Rescue Cat in attack mode!" He called out, summoning a kitten wearing a helmet and whistle to the field. (4/300/100)

"Ahh..." Allie cooed.

"It's so cute!" Serenity gushed.

"Next I play Last Will!" Tyson said, playing his card. "Now I activate Rescue Cat's ability, tributing it..."

"Aww..." The girls said as the kitten vanished.

"For any two level three or lower beast monsters, so I'll bring out two Milus Radiants in attack mode!" He said, summoning a pair of dog-like monsters to the field. (1/300/250 x2) "And each Milus Radiant boosts all earth monsters by five hundred attack points!" He added, grinning. (1/300/250-1/800/250-1/1300/250 x2) "And thanks to Last Will, when a monster goes from my field to my graveyard I can summon a monster from my deck, so long as it has less than fifteen hundred attack points! So I summon another Rescue Cat!" He grinned, watching another kitten rise to his field. (4/300/100-1/800/100-1/1300/100)

"Ahhh, so cute!" Allie and Serenity squealed as Gonda stared at them.

"Who's side are you two on anyway?" He asked before getting smacked in the head by the two girls. "Ow-chi-wa-was!"

"Now I activate this Rescue Cat's ability!" Tyson declared as his cat vanished again.

"Aww..." The girls said again.

"And now I bring out another Milus Radiant and Gyaku-Gire Panda, another earth monster which means he gets a boost too! And both in attack mode!" Tyson added as another dog like monster rose up along side an angry looking panda. (1/300/250-1/800/250-1/1300/250) (3/800/1600-3/1300/1600-3/1800/1600) "And of course not only does my third Milus Radiant boost their attacks even higher (1/1300/250-1/1800/250 x3) (3/1800/1600-3/2300/1600) but Gyaku-Gire Panda also gains five hundred attack for each monster on your side of the field in addition to doing damage to defence mode monsters!" (3/2300/1600-3/2800/1600)

"Now THAT is a killer combo!" Gonda declared as Tyson grinned.

"Now Gyaku-Gire Panda, attack! Panda Rage!" Tyson called out as the panda charged across the field.

"And I counter with Mirror Force!" J.B. declared as he flipped his card, a pane of force appearing before him. "And this lets me destroy all your attack mode monsters!" He said as the panda slammed into the pane of force, which then sent a pulse out towards Tyson's field, shattering his panda and all three Milus Radiants.

"You've gotta be JOKING!?" Tyson screamed out, looking at his bare field.

"Yeah! I mean, this is the first time Mirror Force ever worked for me!" J.B. replied as he drew. "And now I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" J.B added, summoning his glowing serpent to the field. (4/1500/1200) "Next I play Rush Recklessly to boost it's attack by seven hundred for the turn!" He added as his dragon's power increased. (4/1500/1200-4/2200/1200) "Now Spear Dragon, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, attack! Piercing Strike and Heaven's Thunder!" He called out as his Divine Dragon Ragnarok gathered electricity along it's body. The blue, long nosed dragon dived at Tyson as it's glowing counterpart fired it's blast, striking and empowering Spear Dragon. (1900 + 2200 : 4100) The dragon slammed into Tyson, knocking him off his feet and to the ground.

Tyson: 0

J.B.: 4000

"Well, that's that I guess..." Gonda said, sighing.

"A winner is you..." Tyson muttered, his eyes spinning.

0-The Following Day-0

"I do hope we face off in the tournament." Brock said as he, J.B., Gonda and Serenity sat on a hill, cloth laid out on the grass and a picnic basket in the centre.

"Yeah, me too." J.B. replied, nodding. "I think it'd be a fun duel." He picked up a sandwich from a plate taking a bite out of it.

"You know it." Gonda replied, eating from a bowl of cherry jell-o. "It's going to be a great tournament!"

"So have you two been comparing notes?" Brock asked, filling a glass with punch.

"A few." Serenity said, having some soup. "But you know J.B., he doesn't plan, he just goes out and duels."

"Heh, yeah..." J.B. replied, rubbing his head shyly. "Just my style I guess."

"There you are!" A voice called out as J.B., Serenity and Gonda sighed.

"Hello Tyson." They said dryly.

"Ah, the so called 'One Turn Killer', huh?" Brock said, looking at the approaching Slifer. "They've told me about your... Duels with J.B."

"Oh really?" Tyson said, blinking. "Well anyway,. I challenge you James Jennings! For a fourth time! I really mean it this time! I'm going to win! One Turn Killer baby!"

"Uh, yeah..." J.B. said sighing. "I love duelling and all, but this is getting kinda old ya know?"

"I will not stop! I will... Well, okay..." Tyson replied shaking his head. "But only after this duel! Not before! I'll win this time! I know it! Or was it the burrito I had for lunch?"

"Okay, fine..." J.B. said, grabbing his disk, and attaching it to his arm, standing up and walking away from the blanket.

"Then let's duel! Again!" Tyson called out as both duellists drew five cards.

Tyson: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"I'll start off..." J.B. said, in an almost bored fashion. "I'll set two cards face down, and then I summon Winged Kuriboh, in defence mode." He added, his tiny fairy rising to the filed. (1/300/250)

"I know about that monster." Tyson said, grinning as he drew. "It's effect won't help you! I summon Exiled Force in attack mode!" He called out as he summoned a small group of armed warriors. (4/1000/1000) "Next I play two cards, both of them a Last Will! And next I can use my Exiled Force's ability to send Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard!" He added as both monsters vanished.

"And now, you can't attack me this turn since it won't do you any good." J.B. replied, crossing his arms.

"Maybe..." Tyson replied, grinning. "But thanks to my two Last Wills I can summon Catapult Turtle in defence mode and Magical Scientist in attack mode!" He replied, as a mechanical turtle with a launcher on it's back rose up, a scientist with goggles rising up next to it. (5/1000/2000) (1/300/300) "Next I play the Mystic Plasma Zone!" He added, dark clouds forming over them as lightning rained down nearby causing Serenity to shiver a little bit.

"Something wrong?" Brock asked.

"When Night Time kidnapped me he used this card against J.B..." She replied. "Just brings up bad memories is all..."

"Now I activate my Scientist's ability!" Tyson said, grinning. "Each time I offer up a thousand life points I can summon a level six or lower fusion monster for the remainder of the turn! So I offer three thousand life points to summon three Dark Flare Knights!" He said, grinning as three dark armoured warriors rose to his field, each one carrying a sword and red trimmed shield. (6/2200/800 x3)

Tyson: 1000

J.B.: 4000

"And thanks to my field card they all lose four hundred in defence, but gain five hundred attack!" Tyson added, grinning. (6/2200/800-8/2700/400)

"Seems a lot of work to bring out three monsters that can't do any damage." Brock mentioned.

"A monster summoned by him can't attack directly anyway." Tyson replied shrugging. "But I can offer them for my turtle's effect, damaging his life points for half of each tributed monster's attack! And with my field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone, boosting them to twenty-seven hundred I can launch them all for four thousand and fifty damage." He added, grinning. "What can go wrong?"

"This." J.B. replied, flipping his card. "My Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment stops all non-battle damage for the turn."

"...God damn it..." Tyson muttered as he shook his head. "I launch Magical Scientist with Catapult Turtle!" He declared as his lab coat-wearing monster appeared on the launch device of Catapult Turtle. "I can at least minimize the damage you can do to me." He said as the monster was launched, screaming as it slammed into a white barrier than appeared briefly, blocking the shot.

"My turn then." J.B. said, drawing as the three knights vanished. "And now I summon Axe Dragonute!" He said, summoning his humanoid dragon to the field, axe in hand. (4/2000/1200) "And since it's a dark monster it's boosted by your field card!" (4/2000/1200-4/2500/800)

"It's not... That bad yet..." Tyson muttered.

"Next I activate my other face down card, Dragon's Rage, which lets me do damage through defence monsters."

"Okay, so it is..."

"Attack! With Axe Slasher!" J.B. called out, his monster rushing the turtle and chopping it in half.

Tyson: 500

J.B.: 4000

"Well, I survived the turn this time..." Tyson muttered.

"Nope." J.B. said, playing another card. "I activate Stamping Destruction. I can only use it when I have a dragon out, and when I use it not only do I blow up a spell or trap card like Mystic Plasma Zone but I deal five hundred direct damage to you."

"Oh mother ducker..." Tyson muttered as his card shattered and the hill around them returned to normal.

Tyson: 0

J.B.: 4000

"Okay, I give up..." Tyson said, rubbing his head. "There's only one thing to do then!" He declared, pointing his finger skywards.

"Uhhh... Come up with a more reliable deck?" Brock asked.

"No! Defeat the number two Slifer on the island and take her place!" Tyson replied.

"Oh, well that's great..." Gonda muttered. "Wait just a second here, her place?"

"That's right!" Tyson declared levelling a hand towards the lone girl in the group. "I challenge you, Serenity Wheeler!"

"Oh for the love of..." Serenity muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Why me?"


	32. Tag Force I: Sons of The Maze

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Makes you wonder, don't it? And I'm sure there are kids like that around.

lightningstrxu: Oh yeah.

D.J. scales: Want a side order of fries with that?

ttoad: Oh you just hang on to your horses, will ya?

bailkatanas: I always enjoy a good laugh myself.

Guardian Master: Happens to everyone.

Phantom 1: We'll see, huh?

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Seems interesting enough. I'll probably get around to reading it sometime when I'm not writing or working.

DarkStormNoD: Third, most likely.

0---0

"Tomorrow is the annual Tag Team Tournament..." Trammel mused in office, looking at his screen. "Each year several student's pair up with each other to form teams in the hope of forming an unbeatable union and defeating all in their way. And once more I have a way to humiliate my young foe and his little pixie friend..."

He paused for a moment taking a sip of his tea, before leaning back into his chair. "An odd combination these two are, an offensive dragon deck and an Elemental Hero fusion deck, with literally no cards that will help each other... But in this I gain an advantage... A team with similar decks has no such weakness, and in this I find their opponents, de-randomizing the selections for them, and their opponents..."

Trammel grinned as he shut off his computer, setting his now empty cup down. "After all, last years Champions need to defend their titles, yes?"

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Principal Waltman announced to the school in the main arena, located inside the main building. The duellists participating in the tournament lined the edges of the field on benches, other students filling the arena seats. "It is time for the annual Tag Team Tournament! And this year's tournament boasts an impressive forty-two teams! As always this tournament will stretch out for several days, beginning with ten duels between teams that did not get a bye in this tournament! This will reduce the field of competitors to thirty two teams!"

Student's voices rose briefly before Waltman began to speak again. "Tomorrow we will have sixteen duels, then eight the following day! Then four duels the next day to decide the Semi-Finals, which will take place the day after that! Then on the last and FINAL day we will have the final round to crown this year's Tag Team Champions! Duellists! Prepare yourselves! It's time to DUEL!!!

"And announcing our first team, the pair of James Jennings and Serenity Wheeler!" Waltman said, as the pair of Slifers raised from the bench, jogging over to the field, stepping up to the white end of the large circle on the floor, their fellow Slifers cheering them on along with a number of Ras and scattered Obelisks as they waved.

"And their opponents!" Waltman continued once the crowd had calmed down. "They are the reigning, and DEFENDING Tag Team Champions... Gem and Nai! The Gemini Cousins!"

"Gemini Cousins?" J.B. and Serenity said at the same time, exchanging a brief stare as two almost identical bald Obelisks rose from their bench. They stepped forwards to the black side of the field, stopping short, facing their opponents. After a moment the duo ran forwards, springing into the air with several flips before landing on the field, grinning as they rose up, arms crossed facing the two Slifers.

"Greetings, James and Serenity of Slifer Red..." The first said, the black half of a yin-yang tattooed on his forehead.

"And prepare to fail and become gripped with dread!" The second added, with white half of the yin-yang on his head.

"For born from the maze are we..."

"With victory as our guarantee!"

"Heirs to the throne we have been breed to become!"

"And our destiny, ruling a duellist kingdom!"

"Gem!"

"Nai!"

"Cousins Gemini, Sons of the Maze!" The pair ended together.

"Okay..." J.B. said as he and Serenity stared.

0---0

"Here we go again..." Chain said, sighing as he stood behind Trammel who's cup of tea sat on the table before him.

"Quiet you!" Trammel chided. "Gem, son of Para, and Nai, son of Dox, have proven to be very deadly in the family specialty: tag team duelling. I've little doubt that J.B. and that little girl could beat team one on one, but two on two? No chance!"

0---0

"Duellist!" Waltman called out, still in the centre of the field. "Shuffle your decks! Draw your cards!" He smiled widely as the four students drew their hands. "And DUEL!"

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

Gemini Cousins: 8000

"Guess I'm kicking things off!" J.B. said as he drew his sixth card. "And I begin with Masked Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, his bound dragon rising up. (3/1400/1100)

"You start well, but not well enough!" Gem said as he drew. "I summon the Dark Blade to the field, in attack mode!" He called out, a black armoured warrior with two swords rising to the field. (4/1800/1500) "In addition I play Frontline Base! I will not use this card yet however..." He added as his spell card rose to the field. "I will now end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Serenity called out as she drew. "I'll place a card face down, and summon Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode!" She called out, her winged warrior rising to the field, kneeling down. (3/1000/1000)

"A weak monster such as that cannot survive!" Nai said as he drew. "I activate the effect of my cousin's Frontline Base, allowing me to summon any level four or lower union monster! So I call upon Pitch-Dark Dragon!" He said, a black, horse-sized dragon rising to the field. (3/900/600) "And now I shall sacrifice it for the more powerful Kiryu!" He added as the dragon vanished, a red serpent taking it's place. (5/2000/1500)

"And now the true power of union and our duelling trade..." Gem began.

"As I equip Kiryu to his Dark Blade!" Nai continued as Kiryu flew over to the warrior, letting it climb onto it's back.

"Nine hundred points my monster shall gain!" Gem added, grinning. (4/1800/1500-4/2700/2400)

"And to you, the beginning of your pain!" Nai finished, smirking.

"Good god, this rhyming is giving me a headache!" J.B. said as he drew. 'Still...' He thought to himself. 'I can't take that thing head on, yet anyway... I'll just hang tight... For now.' "I shift Masked Dragon into defence mode, and that's all." J.B. said as his monster knelt down.

0---0

"It seems our friends are in a spot of trouble..." Brock said idly.

"No kiddin'." Gonda replied. "Those Union monsters are something. Think they can beat'em?"

"J.B. never ceases to surprise me, and Serenity is no pushover herself. We'll see."

0---0

"Not much to do, against a foe so strong, eh?" Gem taunted as he drew. "I bring forth Decayed Commander to the field, in attack mode!" He said, a zombie with a sword and samurai armour rising to the field. (4/1000/1500) "And because of the rules either myself or my partner may summon Zombie Tiger from our hand!"

"Here is one!" Nai added, as he summoned a decaying tiger in wrappings to the field. (3/1400/1600) "Ready to join our little band!"

"Now I play Formation Union!" Gem called out as the mummified tiger moved to the commander, letting it climb onto it's back. "This equips his tiger to my Commander immediately, another union of creatures!"

"Consider it our speciality, double features!" Nai added as he and his cousin laughed.

"Okay, this IS annoying..." Serenity said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Now thanks to the tiger my monster's attack grows..." Gem said, grinning. (4/1000/1500-4/1500/2000) "And attack that Hero..."

"With Decaying Woes!" His cousin finished as the monster charged across on it's steed, slashing the hero apart.

"And now through the Tiger's effect a card you must send..." Gem began, letting Nai finish.

"From your hand, to the graveyard, the beginning to your end!" The pair smirked openly as Serenity's put a card into her graveyard.

"Now Dark Blade, end the dragon with a raid!" Gem called out as his dragon-mounted warrior dove at the defender.

"With Drake's Silver Blade!" Nai finished as J.B.'s dragon was sliced in two.

"Maybe, but because you destroyed Masked Dragon I can now summon Element Dragon from my deck in attack mode!" J.B. said as his bird-like dragon rose to the field. (4/1500/1200)

"So? Here my turn ends." Gem said simply as Serenity drew.

"And mine begins!" She replied. "And I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" She called out, the aquatic hero rising up. (3/800/1200) "And since I have no other cards out I can draw two cards." She added, drawing. "And next I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Avian back to my hand!" She added, taking her wind-warrior back from the graveyard.

"And this helps you how?" Gem asked.

"Because now I play Polymerization!" Serenity called out, activating her card. "And by fusing Bubbleman with Avian I can summon Elemental Hero Mariner!" She called out, as Avian rose next to Bubbleman as water and wind swirled beneath them before concealing them both. A moment later the water dissipated to reveal a blue clad warrior with chained anchors on each arm. (5/1400/1000) "And now I can use it's effect, letting me attack you directly, so long as I have a face down spell or trap, which I do! So bypass their monsters and attack, with Anchor Storm!" She called out the monster drawing it arms back before whipping them down, his anchors arching out to strike both opponents.

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

Gemini Cousins: 6600

"So, a little loss of points harms us not." Gem replied.

"We still have a mounted warrior, and commander of rot!" Nai added.

"Maybe, but now I end my turn." Serenity added, turning her head to give J.B. a wink.

"Now I draw!" Nai said, taking a card. "And I shall summon a monster face down in defence mode. No more, no less."

"Fear not, soon I shall do the rest." Gem replied, grinning.

"If you say so!" J.B. replied drawing. "I'll place another card face down, and summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hand in attack mode!" He said, summoning his multi-handed fairy to the field. (4/1400/1000) "And thanks to it's effect I can take Paladin of White Dragon from my deck and add it to my hand. That's it for me."

"Fool!" Gem shouted out as he drew. "You forgot to move your monster to defence! Now you shall pay! I attack your dragon, to have it drop!"

"Drake's Silver Blade you cannot stop!" Nai added as the mounted warrior swooped towards Element Dragon.

"Wanna bet?" J.B. asked, grinning. "I flip up Dust Tornado! And since your dragon is now an equipment card I can blow it up like one!" He said as the dragon Dark Blade was riding shattered, letting him fall. (4/2700/2400-4/1800/1500)

"This might be, but halting our attack shall not be!" Gem declared.

"Roll Out re-equips Kiryu you see!" Nai added as he flipped his card, the dragon reappeared, catching the warrior as it continued to charge J.B.'s monster. (4/1800/1500-4/2700/2400)

"'Wanna bet' he did say!" Gem said grinning.

"He cannot stop us on this day!" Nai added grinning as well.

"He doesn't have to!" Serenity replied flipping her card. "Because I activate Covering Fire!" She added as Mariner leaped over to stand next to the dragon. "And this combines my Mariner's attack with his Element Dragon! Go, Storm Anchor!"

"And attack Elemental Dragon, with Elemental Flash Burst!"

"What? This cannot be so!" Gem cried out as the two monsters attacked his diving warrior with a blast of light and a thrown anchor on a chain. (4/1500/1200-4/2900/1200)

"It seems underestimated them though." Nai replied as the dragon was struck by the attacks, the warrior leaping away.

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

Gemini Cousins: 6400

"Our thanks goes to our monster's union effect." Gem said as his warrior stood up. (4/2700/2400-4/1800/1500)

"The warrior survives, but the dragon is a wreck." Nai added nodding.

"But I can still attack Mariner, with Decayed Commander!" Gem replied.

"Decaying Woe, tear it asunder!" Nai said in response.

"Sorry, but I activate my other face down card, Rush Recklessly, which boosts Mariner's attack by seven hundred for the turn!" J.B. replied, as the warrior's attack grew. (5/1400/1000-5/2100/1000)

"Holey..." Gem began.

"Counter with Storm Anchor!" Serenity called out as the hero threw it's anchor at the zombie duo, the commander leaping off and letting the tiger take the blow.

"Moley..." Nai finished.

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

Gemini Cousins: 5800

0---0

"Now that was a delightful little exchange there." Alyssa said as she and Allie sat on the sidelines. "That's teamwork from everyone in the duel!"

"Yeah..." Allie replied nodding. "But those bald bozos aren't easy to beat... They still haven't started in on--"

"I know sister..." Alyssa replied. "Let us hope, against hope, that they cannot assemble it."

0---0

"Some champions..." Chainz scoffed, watching the duel. "Forty-two hundred life points down and those clowns STILL haven't touched J.B.'s and what's-her-name's life points."

"Indeed..." Trammel replied frowning. "But these two are like their fathers, they're going for one big monster above all else... For now... Let us see what happens..."

0---0

"A turn I still have!" Gem declared. "I call out Vampire Orchis to guard my land!" He said, summoning a tree with a vicious face on it to the field. (4/1700/1000)

"Which lets me summon a defending Des Dendle from my hand!" Nai added, summoning tree roots with yellowish moss on it to the field. (4/300/2000)

"My draw then!" Serenity called out, drawing a card as her Mariner (5/2100/1000-5/1400/1000) and Element Dragon (4/2900/1200-4/1500/1200) returned to normal. "And now I equip Mariner with Fusion Weapon!" She called out, playing her spell. "This will boost it's attack and defence by fifteen hundred! (5/1400/1000-5/2900/1000) Then I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" She added, summoning her electric warrior to the field. (4/1600/1400) "Now attack Des Dendle and Orchis with Storm Anchor and Shining Surge Flash!" She called out as anchor and lightning arched across the field, shattering both monsters.

"My draw now!" Nai said as he drew. "And I summon another monster in face down defence, as well as two cards face down!"

"Guess that's all." J.B. said as he drew. "Next I play Cost Down, offering up Manju and a card from my hand to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" J.B. called out as his fairy vanished, his great dragon rising in it's place. (8/3000/2500) "Now I attack Dark Blade with the Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning!" He called out as his monster gathered it's energies only to unleash them upon the unlucky warrior.

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

Gemini Cousins: 4600

"Maybe we lose more ground, but we make our stand!" Gem shouted out.

"You cannot attack face down defenders thanks to A Feint Plan!" Nai added, flipping his card.

"Great..." J.B. said. "I swap Element Dragon to defense and end my turn." J.B. said.

"Then draw I shall!" Gem said, taking his card. "And call upon X-Head Cannon!" He called out, a blue and yellow robotic torso rising up, a spiked ball for a lower body and a cannon on each shoulder. (4/1800/1500) "Then I'll use the effect of Frontline Base to bring out Y-Dragon Head to attack mode as well!" He added, a mechanical dragon rising up as well. (4/1500/1600) "But there's more... I now activate Swords of Revealing Light!" He added, several blades of glowing light surrounding J.B. and Serenity's monsters. "And now, I end my turn."

"And I draw!" Serenity said drawing a card. 'Okay, I can't attack until that card is gone... So...' "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She said, drawing. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode, and end my turn." She called out, her large warrior rising up, arms crossed. (4/800/2000)

"And I draw!" Nai said, taking his card. "And I play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards!" He added, taking his cards. "Oh yes... You shall face true power now! Beginning with Z-Metal Tank!" He grinned, as the golden and blue tank with legs over the treads rose to the field. (4/1500/1300) "And now by removing X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank from play..." He began. "We can summon... The XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

0---0

"Well, well, they finally got their act together..." Chainz said with a grin. "About time."

0---0

The dragon like machine flew over, landing atop the tank, attaching itself as it's wings came off, the humanoid monster attaching itself to it's top in turn. The new monster pounded it's fists together as electricity crackled about it. (8/2800/2600)

"This can't be good..." Serenity said, gulping slightly.

"But the worst is too come!" Gem said, grinning.

"You should have run! For I flip summon V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult!" Nai added as he flipped over his monsters, a blue and golden jet shaped like a tiger (4/1600/1800) and a blue bomber-like jet (4/1300/1500) rose up.

"And they too can be removed for more power!" Gem said, smirking at his opponent's.

"This shall be our greatest hour!" Nai added as the tiger-style jet fused to the top of the bomber-like machine. "Now meet the VW-Tiger Catapult!" (6/2000/2100)

0---0

"Oh yes..." Trammel said, sipping his tea, smile on his face. "While more complex than their fathers Gate Guardian, one cannot deny the end result is so, so much greater! Especially with their other combo..."

0---0

"Now face something Voltron would fear!" Gem continued as the two monsters disassembled.

"The form of power our father's held dear!" Nai added as the X-Head Cannon floated upwards as it's mechanical counterparts swirled about it.

"Behold for this is power beyond all description!" Gem call out as Y-Dragon Head attached to the bottom of X-Head Cannon.

"Your failure shall now bare our inscription!" Nai continued as V-Tiger Jet fused itself on top of X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head's Wings attaching to it's back.

"With powerbeyond this world and beyond the sun!" Z-Metal Tank folded around and separated into two parts, attaching itself to the sides of the growing monster.

"Two great powers, now as one!" W-Wing Catapult transformed into a set of legs, attaching to the bottom of Y-Dragon head, the machine's eyes glowing.

"BEHOLD!" The cousins called out. "VWXYZ-DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON!!!" (8/3000/2800)

0---0

"That..." Gonda began. "Is a big, big, monster..."

Brock didn't answer. He only stared at the massive creation and wondered how his friends could best this.

0---0

"It's assembled..." Allie said looking at the machine monster, gulping slightly. "Now what?"

"No one has ever defeated it yet..." Alyssa replied frowning. "But isn't there a first time for everything?"

"Bets this will be the first time?" Allie asked.

She was answered in silence.

0---0

"Oh yeah..." Chainz said, licking his lips. "Now THAT is a monster I can get behind."

"Oh indeed..." Trammel said, grinning widely. "No one has ever destroyed it yet. And I doubt that will change just yet..."

0---0

"Now I make my next move." Nai said. "I'll use Frontline Base to summon Heavy-Mech Support Platform!" He said, small winged machine rising up. (3/500/500) "And I can equip this to my VWXYZ monster, boosting it by five hundred attack and defence points." He added as the machine flew up to attach to the monstrosity's front. (8/3000/2800-8/3500/3300) "And now I activate my face down card, Limiter Removal! This doubles my monster's current attack power!"

"Maybe, but you'll lose your monster at the end of the turn!" J.B. called out as the mechanical beast's attack greatly rose. (8/3500/3300-7000/3300)

"Let me worry about that!" Nai replied. "But first, I use the first effect of VWXYZ, letting me remove Fusion Weapon from play." He added as Marnier equipment card vanished. (5/2900/2500-5/1400/1000) "Now I attack, with Fusion Core Blasters!" He called out as the X-Head Cannon's weapons were aimed at the unequipped hero. "Fire!" The twin cannons whined as they collected vast amounts of energy before blasting them off into the Hero of the Sea, blowing it apart without mercy.

J.B. & Serenity: 2400

Gemini Cousins: 4600

0---0

"GOOD LORD!" Brock shouted out his eyes wide. "Almost three quarters of their life points in ONE shot!"

"Yeah, they are in it deep..." Gonda replied, wincing.

0---0

"Now, I end my turn..." Nai said, grinning as the Heavy-Mech Support Platform blew apart. (8/7000/3300-8/7000/3300)

"What in the HELL!?" J.B. shouted out, his eyes wide.

"Think we'd let our supreme monster go to waste?" Gem taunted.

"Heavy-Mech destroyed itself in it's place!" Nai added, grinning.

"Great... My draw!" J.B. said, taking his card. 'Damn it! I can't use these cards! Sure, I can use Megamorph, but I can't raise Blue Eyes Attack high enough... Dimension Fusion is pointless, Mirage Dragon can't help, Monster Reborn won't help me, and neither will The Dragon's Bead... I can't use these... Man, I told Sunshine we'd go far, but I don't see... Wait... The card I drew was Exchange...' For a moment he turned to look at his friend who bit her lip nervously. 'I can't use these cards, but maybe SHE can!' "I activate the spell card, Exchange!" J.B. called out. "And due to the rules, I can exchange cards with my partner!"

"We know better than you the rules of the tag team game." Gem scoffed.

"Just do it, so we may continue with your pain!" Nai added as J.B. walked over to Serenity, as she held out her hand.

'Let's see...' J.B. thought. 'Miracle Fusion, Fusion Gate and... Baby Dragon? Well... She said she had a reason for it... Maybe...' He reached out taking Baby Dragon from his friend's hand, watching as she smiled and winked. In turned he showed her his own hand, watching as she took Monster Reborn.

"Okay then." J.B. said as he walked back to his part of the field. "I place one card face down, and then I summon Baby Dragon, in attack mode!" J.B. called out, the tiny orange dragon rising to the field. (3/1200/700) "Then I play Stamping Destruction to destroy your Swords card, as well as deal five hundred damage." He added as the card shattered.

J.B. & Serenity: 2400

Gemini Cousins: 4100

"That will end my turn." J.B. added. 'All up to you Sunshine...' He thought silently.

0---0

"Did he pull that from Serenity's hand?" Gonda asked blinking. "Why would she have a DRAGON in a deck of Elemental Heroes?"

"Why does J.B. run a Winged Kuriboh in a dragon's deck?" Brock replied shrugging. "We'll see what it's for."

0---0

"Some counter..." Chainz scoffed. "Baby Dragon? Freaking, pathetic, little, tiny, useless BABY DRAGON?"

"It is odd..." Trammel admitted. "Still, come Nai's turn it won't matter any... VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon is one of the most powerful monsters ever created. And thanks to the combination of Limiter Removal and Heavy-Mech Support Platform it stands even more powerful than an Egyptian God Card! What can stop it?"

0---0

"And I draw." Gem said, taking his card. "And I play Lighting Vortex!" He said. "By discarding one card I can destroy all face up monsters!"

"Not quite!" J.B. replied. "I activate the Interdimensional Matter Transporter! To remove Baby Dragon until the end of the turn!"

"Strange you would save that over your own Blue Eyes..." Gem mused as Baby Dragon vanished just before lightning struck across the field, obliterating every other monster, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Sparkman, Clayman and Element Dragon, save the towering machine. "But whatever, the rest of the turn I shall pass."

"And come my turn I shall strike you down, first class!" Nai added as Baby Dragon returned to the field. (3/1200/700)

"Maybe not!" Serenity called out as she drew, adding the card to her hand and pulling out Monster Reborn. 'Joey...'

0-Flashback-0

"Hey Sis, wait up!" Joey called to Serenity as she began to walk to the boat that would take her back to the academy.

"What is it Joey?" She asked, turning to face her brother.

"Here, I got you somethin'." He said, passing her a card. She took it and looked at the image. "It was something Yugi gave me before the Duellist Kingdom Tournament. Since your going into your first tournament I want you to have this."

"I can't take this!" She said shaking her head. "It's one of your rarest! I can't--"

"I pulled a double months ago. It's all right." Joey replied waving it off. "You don't have to play it, I just want you to hold on to it."

0-End Flashback-0

'I will play it Joey... Don't worry about that...' Serenity thought to herself. "I play Monster Reborn!"

"Oh, so what monster are you getting?" Nai mocked. "One destroyed in battle, or by my brother's Vortex?"

"Neither!" Serenity replied. "The one your Decayed Commander and Zombie Tiger made me discard, Time Wizard!" She called out, a small clock like monster rising up, cape on it's shoulders and staff in hand. (2/500/400)

"You couldn't!?" Gem shouted out his eyes widening.

"You wouldn't!?" Nai added matching his cousin's expression.

"I am!" Serenity declared. "Time Spin Roulette!" She called out as the pointed on Time Wizards staff began to spin quickly.

0---0

"Good lord..." Allie said watching the spinner. "Serenity is betting the entire tournament on what is basically a COIN FLIP!"

"Indeed..." Alyssa added. "If she gets her Time Warp that monstrosity is destroyed. If she hits a skull, however, Time Wizard and Baby Dragon are destroyed and half their attack points will be taken out of J.B. and Serenity's life points..."

0---0

Almost comically Gem and Nai's heads spun around with the pointer, watching it spin and spin, hoping it would land on a skull. Slowly the wheel began to slow and slow, finally coming to rest.

It stopped on Time Warp, just a sixteenth of a revolution shy of a Skull.

"All right!" Serenity called out, pumping her fist. "Go, Time Warp!" She called out as a massive vortex consumed the field, the massive creature slowly becoming covered in rust. After a few moments the vortex ended and a rusted hulk remained.

Baby Dragon sneezed softly. The mass of rust came tumbling down, shattering apart.

"Our... Unbeaten... Monster..." Gem and Nai said as the same time, eyes twitching.

"Now I play Fusion Gate!" Serenity called out, activating her field spell card. "Now by removing Time Wizard and Baby Dragon from play I can summon Thousand Dragon!" She called out the tiny magician and small dragon slowly merging together to form a hulking elderly dragon with a white beard. (7/2400/2000) "And next I play Miracle Fusion, to remove and combine the Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Bubbleman and Avian in my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" She added, her winged superhero rising up, cocking it's gun. (8/2800/2800)

"Oh yeah!" J.B. called out, grinning.

"Now attack! Thousand Flame and Tempest Force Blast!" Serenity called out as the elderly dragon spat flames at Gem and the heroic monster unleashed a massive torrent of wind at Nai, knocking both off their feet from the impact. (2400+2800 : 5200)

J.B. & Serenity: 2400

Gemini Cousins: 0

"It's not about the money or the fame..." J.B. began.

"The only thing that matters is we got game!" Serenity finished as the winning duo laughed aloud as the gather crowd began to cheer.

0---0

"Unbelievable..." Brock said as Gonda danced next to him. "Such teamwork... J.B. couldn't use his cards, so he gave them to Serenity to use... Impressive."

"They won!" Gonda sang as he dance. "They really, really won! They've won-won-won! Won-won-w-OWW!" He cried out as a teacup bounced off his head. "The hell was that...?"

0---0

Trammel thought he had two options in his angered state, either crush his teacup again and deal with throbbing pain in his hand and lame excuses to the nurse, or throw the teacup away.

So he took the less painful route and tossed it. The fact that he hit the clown was noted with some satisfaction in an inferno of rage. "CHAMPIONS!? Champions of WHAT!? NOTHING!!!" He screamed out as Chainz shook his head.

"Jeeze, thought you said you were going into anger management." He said. "Oh well... I've got better thinks to do..." He added before walking away, his chains slinking across the ground. "After all..." He mused. "I can't study his deck again until tomorrow..."

0---0

"Way to go Sunshine!" J.B. called out as Serenity ran up to him, giving him a hug. "That's the ticket!"

"Yeah!" She replied smiling. "You know, I kinda doubted it earlier... But we can win this, can't we?"

"Not 'can', we WILL win it, just you wait and see!" He replied as he waved to the still cheering crowd.

0---0

Notes: Yes, the combo with Limiter Removal and Heavy-Mech Support Platform works, except at the end of the turn the monster's attack is no longer doubled.

Time Wizard: In the real card game it's effect is decided by a coin flip, but in the anime it uses the spinner on the staff. I thought that would be a bit more fun.


	33. Tag Force II: Frog in Your Deck?

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: I might, you never know.

lightningstrxu: That was another reference I could have made.

ttoad: Well, glad to be of help.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Cousins, not twins.

bailkatanas: Not according to Upper Deck's Yu-Gi-Oh rules. Heavy-Mech Support Platform will be destroyed, but the monster's attack will return to normal.

Supremezero: You have NO idea...

Phantom 1: Don't ask, Don't tell.

D.J. scales: Probably not.

Kojiro Kiseragi: I hope to.

Lipana: I know, but for this one I'm going by the actual card effects and not the anime.

0---0

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the final bout of the day!" Waltman announced, centre stage on the field. "Introducing our first team, they are Brock Stonecrawl and Gonda Gonzola!" Again, scattered cheers from Slifers and Ras filled the arena, a few Obelisks joining in as the tall Ra and his short Slifer companion stepped up on to the field. "And their opponents, the team of Leslie Hopkins and Kemah Liliuokalani!"

0---0

"Leslie?" Serenity blinked as she and J.B. watched from the sidelines as the top heavy Slifer girl stepped up to the field next to a slim, freckle-faced girl.

"You know her?" J.B. asked.

"Yeah, she's my roommate. Didn't you know?"

"Since when have I been to your room.?"

"Point."

0---0

"Oh-Hi-Yo!" Kemah called out waving to her opponents.

"Hey Kemah, how's things going?" Gonda asked, waving back.

"Is good-good!" She replied. "I find too nice-nice partner to have fun tag duels with!"

"Totally." Leslie replied smiling slightly. "The two of us are, like, totally in our groove..."

"Duellist!" Waltman called out, still in the centre of the field. "Shuffle your decks! Draw your cards!" He smiled widely as the three Slifers and lone Ra drew their hands. "And DUEL!" He called out before running off the field.

Brock & Gonda: 8000

Leslie & Kemah: 8000

"I shall begin." Brock said drawing. "And I summon the Legendary Jujitsu Master in defense mode." He called out, a breaded grey-skinned man in a karate uniform rose up, arms crossed before it. (3/1300/1800)

"Then it's my time to shine." Leslie said as she drew. "And I summon Treeborn Frog in defense mode." She called out, a small wing frog rising to the field. (1/100/100) "Then I play Monster Gate. First I offer my frog, then I pick up cards till I find a monster, discarding traps and spells as I go." She added as her frog vanished before she discarded two cards, before smiling. "Now I special summon T.A.D.P.O.L.E, in defence mode!" She called out, summoning a tiny black and red tadpole to the field. (1/0/0) "Then I can use Inferno Reckless Summon. I can use this when I special summon a monster with less than fifteen hundred attack points. It lets me take monsters of the same name from my deck and summon them to the field." She added as two more tadpoles rose to the field. (1/0/0 x2)

"Wow, that's a lot of baby frogs." Gonda said as he drew. "I place a card face down and then I summon Saggi, The Dark Clown to the field in defense mode." He added, a grinning clown rising to the field. (3/600/1500)

"Is my moving then!" Kemah called out. "I be summoning Seven Coloured Fishy in attacking mode!" She called out, a rainbow coloured trout rising up. (4/1800/800)

"Well, if that's all." Brock said as he drew. "I place a card face down, and then I offer Jujitsu Master for the Total Defense Shogun in defence mode!" He called out, the rock warrior vanishing as a massive man in heavy armour rose to the field, massive shield and sword in hand. (6/1550/2500) "This monster is able to attack while in defense mode, so destroy a T.A.D.P.O.L.E with Shogun's Sword!" He called out as his armoured warrior stomped across the filed, swinging it's blade at the tiny monster, cutting it apart.

"Bummer..." Leslie said quietly.

"Next I play the field spell card Chorus of Sanctuary." Brock added, playing his spell making red roses and cherubs appear. "This boosts all monster's defense by five hundred points." He added as his Shogun's defence rose (6/1550/2500-6/1550/3000) along with Gonda's clown, (3/600/1500-3/600/2000) Leslie's T.A.D.P.O.L.Es (1/0/0-1/0/500 x2) and Kemah's fish (4/1800/800-4/1800/1300)

"Sweet, my turn!" Leslie said as she drew. "And now the effect of Treeborn Frog lets me summon it from the grave, if I have no spell or traps out." She added as her winged frog returned. (1/100/100-1/100/600) "Now I'm offering up both my T.A.D.P.O.L.Es and Treeborn Frog for Moisture Creature."

"Three monsters?" Gonda said blinking as the two baby frogs and the winged frog disappeared, watery white humanoid rising up to the field. (9/2800/2900-9/2800/3400)

"Impressive..." Brock admitted.

"Not even the best part. See when I offer up three monsters for it I can knock off all spell and trap cards you guys might have. Sweet, eh?" Leslie said as Gonda's face down shattered along with Brock's face down and field spell, resetting the defence of all monsters. (6/1550/3000-6/1550/2500) (9/2800/3400-9/2800/2900) (3/600/2000-3/600/1500) (4/1800/1300-4/1800/800) The roses and cherubs disappeared shortly afterwards.

0---0

"Man, that's a powerful card." J.B. said as he watched on.

"My brother has a card like that, Gilford the Lightning." Serenity added. "Only when you offer up three monsters you destroy your opponent's monsters, not spells or traps."

"Has it's place I guess."

0---0

"Uh-oh..." Gonda said as Leslie pointed a finger at the Shogun.

"Now attack with Moisture Mallet!" She called out, the creature pulling a fist back as it charged, slamming the monster with it's fist, shattering it. "And that ends my turn."

"And no face downs means Frogger comes back later on..." Gonda added as he drew. "In that case I place two cards face down and then I summon Dream Clown, in attack mode!" Gonda called out, his clown rising to the field with a bow. (3/1200/900) "Next I play Share the Pain, offering Saggi to force you to offer one of your monsters.

"Oh well, fishy go bye, bye then." Kemah said cutely as her trout vanished. "Now I draw." She said taking a card. "And I play Umi to boost fishy, sea serpent, aqua and thunder monsters!" She called out making water appear on the field, up to Gonda's knees. "Now I remove Seven Coloured Fishy from grave to special summon Aqua Spirit in attacking mode!" She called out, a blue-skinned woman rising to the field. (4/1600/1200-4/1800/1400) "Now I offer it to summon Legendary Fisherman in attacking mode!" She called out, the spirit vanishing as a spear wielding man on a shark rose up to the field. (5/1850/1600) "Now, attack with Legendary Spear!" She called out the warrior charging across the filed on it's mount.

"And I counter with Book of Moon, which will flip your monster face down!" Gonda countered as he flipping up his spell.

"Is so sorry, but no work on me Fisherman!" Kemah replied as the warrior tossed it's spear, impaling the clown with it's weapon, shattering it.

Brock & Gonda: 7350

Leslie & Kemah: 8000

"Wha-what happened!?" Gonda asked blinking.

"When Umi out Fisherman is no touched by spells!" Kemah said gleefully as she clapped. "And no be attacked while Umi out either!"

"Joy." Brock said as he drew. "Fist I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He began, playing his card and drawing. "Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Total Defence Shogun!" He called out, his armoured warrior rising up again. (5/1550/2500) "Next I equip him with the Horn of Light, increasing it's defence strength by eight hundred." He added as he empowered his monster. (5/1550/2500-5/1550/3300)

"You know, your play style is totally cool man..." Leslie started. "But you can't always play defence ya know."

"True. Which is why I activate this!" Brock added playing a card. "Weapon Change, a continuous spell card! I can activate this by paying seven hundred life points and change the current attack and defence of a warrior or machine monster for the turn! So I'll use it to swap the strengths of my Total Defence Shogun!" (5/1550/3300-5/3300/1550)

Brock & Gonda: 6650

Leslie & Kemah: 8000

"Now attack Moisture Creature with Shogun's Sword!" Brock called out as his warrior stomped through the water to slice through the opposing creature.

Brock & Gonda: 6650

Leslie & Kemah: 7600

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Brock concluded.

"Wow man, time for me to totally pick things up." Leslie said as she drew, the Shogun returning to normal. (5/3300/1550-5/1550/3300) "Now first, Treeborn Frog comes back to the field." She began as her winged frog reappeared. (1/100/100-1/300/300) "And I also totally summon Poison Draw Frog to defence mode." She added, a brown toad rising to her field. (2/100/100-2/300/300)

"My draw then." Gonda called out. "And I summon Blade Rabbit in attack mode!" He called out summoning a rabbit with an eye patch and massive dagger like front teeth to the field. (2/400/300) "I place another three cards face down and end my turn."

"I be drawing then!" Kemah called out. "And I summon Nightmare Penguin in defending mode!" She called out summoning a penguin in a suit and top hat to the field. (4/900/1800-4/1100/2000) "And thank to effect all, water kind gain two hundred attacking points!" She added cheerfully.

"Oh boy..." Gonda muttered. (4/1100/2000-4/1300/2000) (5/1850/1600-5/2050/1600)

"Now I be attacking Rabbit with Fisherman!" Kemah shouted out.

"I don't think so." Brock replied, flipping his card. "I counter with Staunch Defender! And now your fisherman must target my Total Defence Shogun!" He grinned as the fisherman began to charge his warrior. "And to add some extra damage I play Cross Counter, which will not only let my defence mode monsters destroy your attacking monsters but do double the damage as well!"

"But wait! There's more!" Gonda added as he flipped his own face down card, a whack-a-mole style box rising next to him. "I activate Fairy Box! And now I can call a coin toss for each attacking monster! If I guess right your monster's attack drops all the way down to zero! So I flip!" He called out, slamming a fist onto the box watching as a coin shot up. "TAILS!" Gonda shouted as the coin landed on the box, blank side up. "Oh yeah!"

"Oh noes!" Kemah shouted out. "Legendary Fisherman no safe from traps!" (5/2050/1600-5/0/1600) She gulped slightly as her fisherman slammed it's spear into the Shogun's shield, watching the watery warrior's weapon broke before the defender countered with a sword swipe cutting man and shark in two.

Brock & Gonda: 6650

Leslie & Kemah: 1000

0---0

"In a word... Ouch!" J.B. said, flinching slightly.

"No kidding." Serenity replied. "Six thousand six hundred damage, without even attacking. Kemah and Leslie are really hurting now."

0---0

"My, my, what excellent teamwork." Alyssa said as Allie nodded.

"Yeah, you wouldn't thing so since Gonda uses such a weird deck." Allie replied. "Then again Brock does most of his damage while defending anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter."

0---0

"Now, I draw." Brock said, taking a card. "I place one card face down, and then I attack Poison Draw Frog with Shogun's Sword!" Brock called out as his monster stomped across the field to slice the monster in two.

"It's all good." Leslie replied. "I can now draw one card now it's in my graveyard."

"How useful. I end my turn." Brock replied.

"And now I draw again." Leslie said, taking her cards.

"And now I active Desert Sunlight!" Brock called out. "This will force all monsters on our side of the field into defence mode, more specifically Blade Rabbit."

"And since it's moving to defence mode, his effect kicks in." Gonda added. "Letting me wipe out Nightmare Penguin!"

"Oh, is phooey..." Kemah replied as her monster shattered.

"And I got my own trap to add to the mix too!" Gonda added flipping his card. "Ojama Trio!" He called out as a Yellow, Black and Green Ojama rose up to Kemah's field.

"What?" The Hawaiian said, looking down at the strange things that turned to face her.

"In trouble?" The yellow one asked.

"Ojamas! On the double!" The other two added. (2/0/1000 x3)

"Those are Ojama Tokens." Gonda explained. "And when they're destroyed you take three hundred life points of damage."

"Is too-too gross..." Kemah said the green one licked it's leg.

"It's only their nature you know?" Leslie replied. "And sides, it's totally my turn. And I offer Treeborn Frog to summon Des Frog in attack mode!" She called out, her small winged frog vanishing as a dog-sized green frog rose to the field. (5/1900/0-5/2100/200) "And when I tribute summon him I can summon more of his buddies if I have a T.A.D.P.O.L.E in the grave for each. And with three down there I can summon two more Frogs easily." She added as two more large frogs rose up. (5/1900/0-5/2100/200 x2)

"So, they still won't get past my Shogun." Brock said as he crossed his arms.

"Wanna bet man? Cause I got this!" Leslie called out a she played a spell card. "Des Croaking! I can only use this when I've got three Des Frogs out. And when I use it I can destroy every card on your end of the field.."

"Oh boy..." Gonda managed as the Frogs sat next to each other.

"Ribbit!" The first one went.

"Ribbit!" The second one added, slightly higher in tone.

"Ribbit!" The third called out even higher in tone.

"RIBBIT!!!" The three croaked out in unison, sending a shockwave out that shattered the opposing rabbit and shogun, along with all their collective spells and traps.

"Ow!" Gonda called out. "Well at least it's not all bad, since my face down hits the graveyard. Ojamagic!"

"Ojamagic?" Leslie asked.

"Yup, it let me add Ojamas Yellow, Green and Black to my hand." Gonda replied, taking his monsters from his deck.

"Whatever man, but it ain't helping you much now." Leslie countered. "Des Frogs, attack with Croak Concert!" She called out as the three frogs let off a simultaneous croak, sending off another shockwave.

Brock & Gonda: 350

Leslie & Kemah: 1000

0---0

"And we thought Kemah and Leslie were in a tight spot before." J.B. said briefly as Serenity nodded.

0---0

"I'm not a fan of any sort of frog..." Alyssa began. "But I must say, that girl uses them quite well."

"Yeah." Allie added softly. "I wonder if Gonda can come back from this?"

"Gonda and Brock you mean?" Alyssa replied, smirking slightly.

"You implying something?"

"Why whatever do you mean dear sister?"

0---0

"Before I end things I play Polymerization, to fuse my Frogs into the D.3.S. Frog, in attack mode." Leslie called out as her three frogs merged, slowly fusing together into a growing mass that became as large as a house. A moment later it took the form of a giant toad with a pointy moustache. (8/2500/2000-8/2700/2200) "Only gets worse man, cause as long as Treeborn Frog is in my grave, this bad mother frogger gets another five hundred attack points." (8/2700/2200-8/3200/2200)

"Oh boy..." Gonda muttered as he drew. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He called out, taking his cards. "Then I play my own Polymerization, to fuse the three Ojamas in my hand, into the Ojama King in defence mode!" A moment later a white figure emerged from Gonda's part of the field, rising up to nearly the same height as the opposing frog. It wore underwear and a cape, it's eyes on stalks and a massive nose. It gave a thumbs-up to the crowd as it spoke.

"Hail to the king, yo!" (6/0/3000)

"It's effect lets me negate three monster zones on your field, so you can't use them." Gonda said as three white markers appeared on Leslie's field. "And that's my turn."

"Oh-kay then. Kemah draw now." The Hawaiian girl said, taking a card. "And I pass. Let Leslie handle ugly monster."

"Aww, come on baby!" The Ojama King said. "Show a little love to the king!"

0---0

"I can't believe I'm going to say this..." Allie said. "But that thing is a bigger pervert than Gonda."

"Well, isn't that saying something." Alyssa replied.

0---0

"Now I draw." Brock said as he took a card. "And I activate the field spell card Canyon!" He called out as the water drained away, slowly being replaced with a rocky ground. "I can't make use of this now, but it does eliminate Umi and weakens your monster." He added as D.3.S Frog scoffed slightly. (8/3200/2200-8/3000/2000)

"No big man." Leslie replied as she drew. "First, I'll let Treeborn Frog stay in the graveyard to power my monster as well as letting me summon Beezle Frog in defence mode." She called out, a black and red frog with bat-like wings rising to her field. (3/1200/800) "And for every T.A.D.P.O.L.E in my grave it gets another three hundred attack points. (3/1200/800-3/2100/800) All for now man."

"Then I draw!" Gonda called out. "And I play Pot of Avarice!"

"Pot o' what?" Leslie asked blinking.

"First I have to take five monsters from my graveyard and add them to my deck." Gonda explained. "So I'll take my three Ojamas, Dream Clown and Blade Rabbit and shuffle them into my deck." Gonda explained, as he took his cards from the graveyard, added them to his deck, which he then shuffled. "And now I can draw two more cards."

"Wow, lotta work for another Pot of Greed." Leslie said shrugging.

"Next I play Dain Keto, the Cure Master to regain a thousand life points." Gonda replied, playing his card.

Brock & Gonda: 1350

Leslie & Kemah: 1000

"And now I play the Enchanting Fitting Room by paying eight hundred life points." Gonda added.

Brock & Gonda: 550

Leslie & Kemah: 1000

"Now I pick up four cards and summon any level three or lower monsters I find and discarding anything else." Gonda added, picking up his card. "Oh yeah, just what we needed! Ojama Black, Ojama Yellow, and Ojama Green!" He called out, the three Ojamas rising to his field.

"Need a hand?" The yellow one asked.

"Ojamas, in demand!" The other two finished. (2/0/1000 x3)

"Three bad enough, but now have six." Kemah complained.

"So, he has as many little guys as you." Leslie said shrugging. "What's the big ole' deal?"

"My last card is a big deal." Gonda replied. "Go, Ojamuscle!" He called out playing his card. "Now I can destroy anything named Ojama except my Ojama King and give him a thousand attack points for each!"

"So, three thousand only matches my Frog, and Beezle is in defence." Leslie countered as Gonda's three Ojamas shattered.

"Anything named Ojama!" Gonda repeated. "Like, say... Ojama Tokens?"

"Oh noes..." Kemah said her own tokens shattered as well. "And tokens do damage when go bye-bye too..."

Brock & Gonda: 550

Leslie & Kemah: 100

"Oh yeah!" Ojama King shouted out as it grew massive muscles across it's body. "The king is in the house baby!" (6/0/3000-6/6000/3000)

"Now I swap Ojama King to attack mode!" Gonda declared. "And I'll wipe out D.3.S Frog with Ojamayhem!" Gonda called as his monster charged across with a massive haymaker, stopping it's punch mid-swing.

"Wha?" Leslie said as the king turned around.

"PHHHHEEHHTTTTTTT!!!" Came a sound from the king. The massive frog coughed aloud several times before rolling over, belly up and shattering.

"I said Ojamayhem!" Gonda cried out. "Not OjaGAS!"

Brock & Gonda: 550

Leslie & Kemah: 0

"Wike, tobal bross bout..." Leslie said as she pinched her nose, fanning her face.

"Wis too, too binky..." Kemah added doing the same.

"Well we won." Brock said shaking his head. "In a questionable fashion, but we won."

"Eh, whatever works." Gonda said rubbing his head as he began to laugh slightly. "Come on, let's go get a burger!"

"Strangely I've lost my appetite."

"Awww, your no fun."


	34. Tag Force III: Of Light and Darkness

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: That's the Ojamas for ya...

lightningstrxu: It's so cute, ne?

D.J. scales: Not telling. Simple as that.

Guardian Master: Oh he got it right. The Ojamas just keep changing it.

Psycho King: Yeah, I have tendencies to forget about that sort of thing. It's not intentional, it just happens. Henceforth let it be known Heero Yuy92 created Kemah. I just stole her. For a bit.

ttoad: You know it.

Phantom 1: Actually I came up with that on my own. Then again, it was kind of an obvious line, huh?

Karaeborg: Hey, I try to do what I can.

0---0

"Well, here we are again." Chainz said idly, arms crossed.

"I've noticed." Trammel replied. "At least this team will stop J.B. and his girlfriend."

"Those two Ras?" Chainz said questioningly. "I though you'd back the Endchilds."

"You don't know them. They take sibling rivalry to a new level."

"Joy."

0---0

"Students, welcome to day two of our Tag Team Competition!" Waltman called out as he stood in the centre of the main arena. Today we have sixteen bouts of hard-hitting action! So without further ado, lets get this show started with our first match!

"First up, the team of James Jennings and Serenity Wheeler!" He called out as the two Slifer Students stood up and walked to the field, stepping up the white end, cheers littering the arena.

"And their opponents..." Waltman continued. "The team of Yami and Hikari, the Takeo Brothers!" He added as a pair of identical Ra students walked to the black end of the field, the only difference between the two being their different hair styles, one kept his blonde hair neatly trimmed and the other kept his black hair messy, covering most of his left eye.

"Well then Hikari seems we have a good match ahead of us." The blonde brother said.

"Whatever." His black haired twin said, stretching out. "Let's just do this, okay Yami?"

"Duellist!" Waltman called out, still in the centre of the field. "Shuffle your decks! Draw your cards!" He smiled widely as the pair of Slifers and their Ra opponents drew their hands. "And DUEL!" He called out before running off the field.

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

The Takeo Brothers: 8000

"Okay, game on!" J.B. called out as he drew. "I'll begin by summoning Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode!" He began, summoning his multi-handed fairy to the field. (4/1400/1000) "This also lets me take Paladin of White Dragon from my deck and then I can add it to my hand. And that's a turn."

"Then looks like it's my turn." Hikari said as he drew. "And I play Pot of Greed, to draw two new cards." He added, playing his spell and drawing in an almost bored fashion. "Now then, I activate the special ability of Watapon. Since I drew it outside a draw phase I can special summon it to the field." He added, summoning a small pink puffball with antennas to the field. (1/200/300) "Next I offer it to summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode." He added, his monster vanishing as a sword-wielding man with replaced it wearing feathered armour. (5/1900/1400) "Lastly I play Array of Revealing Light." He added, playing a spell. "Now I can declare any type of monster. And when I do that monster type can't attack during the turn it's summoned, so I choose dragons."

"That's not good..." Serenity muttered as she drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in attack mode!" She called out, her aquatic hero rising up to the field, cape fluttering in a non-existent wind. (3/800/1200) "And since I have no other cards out I can draw two cards." She added drawing. "Next I'll equip him with Bubble Blaster, raising his attack power." She added as her Bubbleman kneeled down as a bazooka-like weapon appeared on his shoulder. (3/800/1200-3/1600/1200)

"All right, my move!" Yami called out as he drew. "And I activate Fiend's Sanctuary, to call out a metal fiend token." He began, the metal token rising to his field. (1/0/0) "Next I play the spell card Cost Down, which lets me reduce all cards in my hand by two levels for one discard, letting me offer my token for the Tri-Horned Dragon!" The blonde called out as his token vanished, being replaced by a dark blue dragon with massive claws and horns rose up to the field. (8/2850/2350) "Of course I can't attack this turn anyway, so my brother's card doesn't do much to me. I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

0---0

"Okay..." Chainz began blinking. "The gothic, emo twin plays light monsters and the blonde haired pretty boy plays dark monsters. What is wrong with this picture?"

"They are... Unusual." Trammel admitted. "But very powerful. You have yet to see what power lies within their decks."

0---0

"My move!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And I summon the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defense mode!' He called out, his monster rising up to his field. (4/1200/2000) "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw then." Hikari said as he took a card. "And now I summon the Forgiving Maiden in defense mode." He added, a black clad woman rising to his field. (4/850/2000) "Now attack Manju Airknight Parshath! Feather Blader!" He called out as his monster charged across the field, slicing the opposing fairy in two.

J.B. & Serenity: 7500

The Takeo Brothers: 8000

"And whenever it does damage I draw another card." Hikari added drawing.

"And now it's my draw!" Serenity called out, drawing a card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" She called out, her electric warrior rising to the field. (4/1600/1400) "And now I'll equip him with this, Spark Blaster!" She added, a gun being placed in her monster's hand. "This equip card has three rounds, each letting me change a monster's position! And now I'll use it's effect on the Airknight, forcing it to defense mode!" She called out as Sparkman fired off a shot at the fairy, forcing it to kneel. "Now attack, with Shining Surge Flash!" She added as Sparkman aimed it's free hand at the fairy, sending forth a blast of electricity that shattered it.

"Ouch!" Yami called out as he drew. "My turn! And I'll attack Sparkman with Tri-Horned Dragon! Triple B: Black Blast Breath!" He called out as the dragon blew a blast of dark flame towards Sparkman.

"Not so fast!" J.B. called out, flipping a card up. "I play Draining Shield, which not only blacks you attack, but add your monsters attack to our life points!" He added as a barrier appeared, blocking the flame.

J.B. & Serenity: 10350

The Takeo Brothers: 8000

"Wow, we really do have our work cut out for us." Yami admitted, grinning slightly. "All the more fun though, right bro?"

"Whatever." Came the reply from his sibling. "Let's just get this over with. Other things to do and all that."

"He-he..." Yami chuckled slightly before turning to his opponents. "Don't mind him. He enjoys duelling, he just goes about it his own way."

"Hey, not my place to say how he should duel." J.B. said as he drew. "Now then, I play Stamping Destruction, to get rid of the Array of Revealing Light!" J.B. called out as the opposing spell blew up. "I might only be able to use it when a dragon is out, but not only can I blow up a spell or trap, but I do five hundred damage as well."

J.B. & Serenity: 10350

The Takeo Brothers: 7500

"Next I play Cost Down, discarding one card to reduce all the monsters in my hand by two levels, letting me offer my Cave Dwelling Dragon for the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, his defending creature vanishing as a massive white dragon rose up in it's place. (8/3000/2500)

"...I want that." Hikari said briefly.

"I'm sure you'll get one." Yami replied. "Sometime."

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the Tri-Horned Dragon with White Lightning!" J.B. called out as his monster charged it's attack, firing it off at the opposing dragon.

J.B. & Serenity: 10350

The Takeo Brothers: 7350

"Get ready, because it's time to go wild!" Yami called out as he flipped his card. "I activate a Deal with Dark Ruler!" He added as Serenity's eyes widened.

'Oh no, I've seen this one before!' She thought to herself. 'And it's not good!'

"Since a level eight monster of mine has been blown up I can activate this quick-play spell card and summon Berserk Dragon in attack mode!" Yami called out, a massive, skeletal dragon rising up to the field with a wild mane of hair. (8/3500/0)

"Great... This'll be a pain." J.B. said looking the opposing monster over. "I activate Super Rejuvenation!" He added, playing his card. "Now I can draw cards at the end of my turn equal to the number of dragons I offered or discarded, so I end my turn and draw two cards." He added drawing.

"My turn." Hikari said drawing. "I set a card face down, then I summon The Light – Hex Sealed Fusion to the field in attack mode." He said, summoning an organic seeming pod to the field. (3/1000/1600) "By tributing this monster and one other I can summon a light fusion monster, provided the other monster makes up a part of that fusion. So I offer my Hex Sealed Fusion and the Forgiving Maiden to summon St. Joan to the field in attack mode!" He called out, the two monsters vanishing as an armoured woman with a broadsword and short blonde hair rose to the field. (7/2800/2000) "Now I attack Bubbleman with Holy Blade of Freedom!" He called out as his female warrior charged the hero, slicing it's weapon in two.

"Sorry, but when Bubbleman has his blaster it goes, not Bubbleman." Serenity said as her hero brushed it's hands, standing up. (3/1600/1200-3/800/1200)

"Joy." Hikari replied. "I end my turn."

"And I draw!" Serenity called out. "And I'll set a card face down, and activate Sparkman's blaster on Berserk Dragon and St.Joan, forcing them both to defense mode!" She added, Sparkman firing it's two shots, causing the opposing monsters to kneel and it's weapon to shatter.

"And I counter with Final Attack Orders." Hikari calmly replied. "And as long as this card is out all face up monsters are forced into attack mode."

"No!" Serenity called out as the dragon and lady knight rose back to their full heights.

"Oh yeah!" Yami replied drawing. "And I'm coming back by summoning Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode!" He called out, summoning a horned dog to the field. (4/1900/1400) "Now I'll attack using Berserk Dragon's effect, letting it attack every opposing monster! Starting with Blue Eyes! Insanity Blast!" He called out as his monster gathered it's powers before sending a blast of flame into the opposing dragon, shattering it.

J.B. & Serenity: 9850

The Takeo Brothers: 7350

"And now destroy Sparkman, Insanity Blast!" Yami called out as his massive monster drew it's energies for a second blast, firing it off into the electric hero, annihilating it.

J.B. & Serenity: 7950

The Takeo Brothers: 7350

"And attack again! Destroy Bubbleman with Insanity Blast!" Yami shouted out as his monster attacked the opposing hero of the waves, blowing it apart with it's massive attack.

J.B. & Serenity: 5250

The Takeo Brothers: 7350

0---0

"Almost half their life points in one turn!" Chainz said grinned widely. "Impressive monster."

"Not even close to their most impressive." Trammel replied dismissively.

0---0

"Now attack, Mad Dog of Darkness!" Yami added. "Rabid Assault!"

"And I counter with Call of the Haunted!" J.B. counted, flipping his card. "This lets me revive my Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, his powerful monster returning to the field. (8/3000/2500)

"Okay, maybe I'll hold off that attack..." Yami said, his dog backing away slightly. "Well, I'll end my turn now. Of course Berserk Dragon loses about five hundred attack points when I close my turn, but what can you do?" (8/3500/0-8/3000/0)

"My draw now!" J.B called out, pulling his card. "And I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" He added, summoning his blue, long nosed dragon monster to the field. (4/1900/0) "Now, I attack St. Joan with the Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning!" He called out, his dragon's gathering it's energies before firing off it's blast into the opposing warrior woman.

J.B. & Serenity: 5250

The Takeo Brothers: 7150

"I'll slip something face down and end my turn." J.B. added setting a card face down.

"My draw then." Hikari said, taking a card. "And I play Exchange. And now I'll trade cards with my brother." He said simply as he walked over to his twin, each brother holding out their hands. Each took a card from their twin's hand before Hikari walked back to his part of the field. "Now, I will summon a new monster. By offering Tri-Horned Dragon from my brothers graveyard and Forgiving Maiden from my own I can summon Chaos Sorcerer in attack mode." He called out, summoning a blue skinned and black clad magician to the field. (6/2350/2000) "Now I'll use it's effect to remove your Blue Eyes from play. Doing this prevents me from attacking, but it worth the cost to remove your dragon."

"Except I counter with Burst Breath!" J.B. replied, his card flipping face up. "I was planning to use this on Spear Dragon, but I can use it on Blue Eyes instead, sending it and anything with less the three thousand defense points to the graveyard."

"Impressive counter." Hikari admitted as the great dragon exploded, a wave of blue flame rushing out to engulf the two dragons, the mad dog and the magician. "I, however, have no more moves this turn."

0---0

"Powerful enough monster, but not that impressive." Chainz stated, scowling slightly.

"Chaos Sorcerer?" Trammel asked idly. "Don't worry. He's small fry compared to what's coming."

0---0

"Then it's my go!" Serenity called out, drawing. "I'll place a card face down and I summon the Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" She called out, her winged hero rising up to the field. (3/1000/1000) "Now attack directly with Featherbreak!" She called out, her hero quickly sending a gust of wind out to slam into the opposing twins.

J.B. & Serenity: 5250

The Takeo Brothers: 6150

"My draw then!" Yami called out, taking a card. "And I summon Opticlops in attack mode!" He added, summoning a red, one-eyed monster to the field. (4/1800/1700) "Attack with Opti-Slam!" He ordered as his monster charged the hero, shattering it with it's fist.

J.B. & Serenity: 4450

The Takeo Brothers: 6150

"And I activate my face down card Hero Signal!" Serenity replied, her card flipping face up. "And now I can summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" She added, her female hero of flames rising up.

"Oh yeah!" She called out, levelling a fist at the opposing monster. (3/1200/800)

"And now it's my draw!" J.B. replied, taking a card from his deck. "And I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, his sapphire dragon rising up. "Attack with Sapphire Slasher!" He called out, his monster charging across to slash at the fiend, cutting it in two.

J.B. & Serenity: 4450

The Takeo Brothers: 6050

"My draw then." Hikari stated as he drew a card. "And now, I once again offer monsters, removing Opticlops and The Light – Hex Sealed Fusion from our graveyards to summon Black Luster Solider – Envoy of the Beginning!" He shouted out as his monster slowly rose to the field, covered in dark armour that was trimmed in gold. In one hand it held a shield and the other a wicked looking sabre. (8/3000/2500)

0---0

"Now it begins..." Trammel said, grinning as he laced his fingers together. "And soon it shall come to the end..."

"Don't you mean it will come to 'a' end?" Chainz asked idly as Trammel simply watched on.

0---0

"Now attack Luster Dragon with Chaos Luster Blade!" Hikari called out as his monster charged across the field, slicing the opposing monster in two.

J.B. & Serenity: 3350

The Takeo Brothers: 6050

"And thanks to it's effect I can attack once more in a row!" Hikari added. "So attack Burstinatrix with Chaos Luster Blade!" He demanded as his monster charged again, this time slicing apart the female hero.

J.B. & Serenity: 1550

The Takeo Brothers: 6050

"My draw!" Serenity called out, daring her card. "And I play Monster Reincarnation, to send one card to the graveyard and bring Bubbleman back to my hand so I can summon him again!" She called out, re-summoning her monster to the field. (3/800/1200) "And thanks to his effect I draw two cards." She added, drawing. "Now I activate the effect of the monster I just sent to the graveyard, the Elemental Hero Necroshade!"

"And he does what?" Hikari asked calmly.

"One time, and only one time, when he's in my graveyard, I can summon any Elemental Hero from my hand to the field. So I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge to the field, in attack mode!" She called out, summoning her golden armoured hero to the field. (7/2600/1800)

"So?" Hikari asked. "It's too weak to take on my Solider."

"Not for long!" Serenity replied. "I activate the field spell card Skyscraper!" She called out as building began to rise up from the ground.

"And he doesn't even bat an eyelash..." Yami said looking about as Hikari watched on calmly.

"And now whenever my Elemental Heroes do battle with a stronger monster they gain one thousand attack points." Serenity explained. "So go Bladedge! Charging Blade!" She called out as he monster rushed across the field, gathering power from the field spell (7/2600/1800-7/3600/1800) before slashing the opposing monster of chaos in half.

J.B. & Serenity: 1550

The Takeo Brothers: 5450

"Now Bubbleman!" Serenity called out as Bladedge returned to normal. (7/3600/1800-7/2600/1800) "Attack with Bubble Burst!" Her aquatic hero quickly took aim, firing off two fast shots of water at Hikari and his twin.

J.B. & Serenity: 1550

The Takeo Brothers: 4650

"My draw!" Yami called out. "And I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" He called out, an axe wielding humanoid rising to his field. (4/1900/1200) "Now, attack Bubbleman with Vorse Axe Raid!" He called out, his monster rushing across to slice the hero as it empowered itself. (3/800/1200-3/1800/1200)

J.B. & Serenity: 1450

The Takeo Brothers: 4650

"Now I draw!" J.B. called out, taking a card. "And I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok to the filed in attack mode!" He added, his heavenly dragon rising to the field. (4/1500/1200) "Next I play Monster Reborn, to revive Blue Eyes White Dragon once again!" He added, his dragon once again rising up to the field. "Now I'll set a card face down, and I'll attack with White Lightning!" He called out, his dragon sending a blast of energy out to smash the beast-warrior apart.

J.B. & Serenity: 1450

The Takeo Brothers: 3550

"Now attack them directly Divine Dragon Ragnarok! Heaven's Thunder!" J.B. added, lightning arching out to strike the twin duellists.

J.B. & Serenity: 1450

The Takeo Brothers: 2050

0---0

"Those stinking Ras better get their acts together." Chainz noted. "Cause right now the only direction they're going is down."

"Easy Chainz." Trammel calmly replied. "The end is yet to come."

0---0

"I draw." Hikari said as he took a card. "And I set a card face down. That is all."

"And I draw!" Serenity added, taking a card. "And I attack with--"

"Nothing!" Hikari barked. "I activate Waboku to halt all damage during the turn!"

"Great..." Serenity replied. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Yami added, taking his card. "First I play Card of Sanctity, which makes everyone draw until they're holding six cards!" He said as everyone in the duel drew to the specified numbed. "Next it time to offer up for the most dangerous monster we've got! So now St. Joan and Vorse Raider leaves our graveyards! And you can say 'hello'... to my LITTLE friend! Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!" He called out, as a massive dragon began to rise up, blue with golden highlights, it's red mane like a crown on it's head. Once fully on the field it bellowed out it's challenge to the field. (8/3000/2500) "Now attack the Divine Dragon Ragnarok with Chaos Havoc Blast!" He called out as his monster began to power it's attack.

0---0

"Yes, yes!" Trammel grinned. "This is it! This is the END! He will LOSE!"

"Obsess much?" Chainz asked dryly. "And people say I'm nuts. Peh. At least when I avenge my loss, I'll do it myself, not through other people." He began to grin slightly. "After all, why watch someone suffer when you can be the cause?"

0---0

"Attack!" Yami called out as his monster unleashed it's massive dark fireball at the dragon.

"And I counter with Hero Barrier!" Serenity countered, flipping her card. "I can use it as long as I have an Elemental Hero out! And not I can stop your attack!" She added as a barrier appeared, halting the attack and forcing it to dissipate.

0---0

"So much for that attack." Chainz said shaking his head. A moment later he turned to see his still grinning teacher. "Okay, you should be a lot more upset."

"Oh please." Trammel said, smirking. "Do you think the Envoy of the End is dangerous because it equals a Blue Eyes White Dragon in strength? It's power is far greater than that. Far, far greater..."

0---0

"No big deal." Yami said shrugging. "I've still got one more move! I activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's ability!"

"Ability?" Serenity asked blinking.

"Yup. First I pay one thousand life points." Yami replied as his dragon began to develop a golden glow.

J.B. & Serenity: 1450

The Takeo Brothers: 1050

"And now Chaos Emperor Dragon with destroy itself, every card on the field, and every card in our hands. And for each card we all lose you lose three hundred life points! Final Attack Orders, Bladedge, Divine Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Skyscraper, his face down, five cards in my hand, six in my brother's, J.B.'s and yours. Add it all up, and it's eight thousand four hundred points of damage! We win!"

"Not yet!" J.B. replied as he flipped his card, the opposing dragon glowing even brighter. "I activate Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment! And this card stops all non-battle damage!"

"Oh no..." Yami said as his dragon blew up.

0---0

"No, No, No, No, NO!" Trammel shouted out, gripping at his hair as the mighty Envoy destroyed itself, a golden wave of flame washing across the field, shattering every monster, and every card. Hands were dumped, the buildings summoned by Skyscraper shattered. And not one life point was lost. "How could this have happened!?"

"Part skill for adding the card to his deck, part luck for getting it in his hand." Chainz replied. "You know that."

"Shut UP Chainz! I am in no mood for your lip!"

"When are you ever?" Chainz asked as he turned and began to walk away, his chains rattling behind him.

"And where are YOU going?" Trammel asked, not bothering to look.

"Why bother watching any more?" Chainz asked. "Girlfriend summons a monster, slaps'em about, good game. I've got better things to do." He grinned slightly, pulling the Terrorking Archfiend from his deck. "Much better things."

0---0

'Okay Serenity, take it easy.' She thought to herself. 'All you need is a monster. That's it. So...' "I draw!" Serenity called out, drawing her card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!" She called out, summoning her tattooed warrior to the field. (4/1500/1200) "Now attack with Wild Slash!" She added, her hero charging across to slash at Yami.

J.B. & Serenity: 1450

The Takeo Brothers: 0

"That's game!" J.B. said as Serenity nodded.

"We did it!" She said as Yami shook his head.

"Ah well, what can you do?" The blonde said as he stretched out. "Come on Hikari, let's get some grub."

"...Fine." The gothic duellist said as he turned to leave.

"Well, see you guys later." Yami said, waving at his opponents before leaving as well. "Have fun!"

"See ya!" J.B. replied as Serenity waved as well. "Man, I hope the next round will be as much fun."

"Yeah, I know." Serenity replied nodding.

0---0

Yami and Hikari were made up by lightningstrxu. So don't ask me about them.


	35. Tag Force IV: Endchild Ends the Game

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: By all means, send me some stats. I'm always glad for a new idea or two.

Infinite Freedom: Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect states ALL cards on the field and in the hand, which included Chaos Emperor Dragon itself. Also, it's already been stated that Richard is teaming up with his sister, Rosetta.

Psycho King: I can see why, but unstoppable isn't the word.

lightningstrxu: Actually there is a 'Dark' counterpart to Swords of Revealing Light called Swords of Concealing Light. Look into it. And yeah, the Envoys just seemed perfect for them.

Phantom 1: Your not alone. Psycho King noted early on that he was building a Blue Eyes Deck (Like J.B.), his friend had a Rock deck (Like Brock) and another had a Clown Deck (Like Gonda).

Supremezero: Well, you can go to lightningstrxu, he made them. And he's always reviewing my fic, so it's not like he'll be hard to find.

ttoad: I've been busy for a lot of the week, so I didn't have the time/energy to really put anything into it.

0---0

"And now ladies and gentlemen it's time for the final round of the evening!" Waltman called out, as the students in the arena watched on. "Introducing first, the team of Gonda Gonzola and Brock Stonecrawl!" Scattered cheers filled the arena as Brock and Gonda stepped up to the white side of the field, awaiting their opponents to be announced. "And their opponents, they are the team of Richard and Rosetta Endchild!"

0---0

"Now there's a pair." J.B. said as the Obelisk siblings stepped over to the black side of the field, the only cheers coming from Obelisk Blues of the upper class of society.

"Yeah, personality personified." Serenity replied, recalling all her run-ins with the two Endchilds.

0---0

"What a bore..." Rosetta said as she looked over her opponents. "I thought the competition would be far greater than this rabble."

"You are full of yourself sister." Richard replied. "I'm not sure why I agreed to partner with you, but I see why you asked. You'd get nowhere without me."

"I say your both full of yourselves." Brock stated calmly.

"Full of something anyway." Gonda added, nodding.

"Bah!" Richard replied, scowling. "Words from low-class peasants mean nothing! Only power matters!"

"Something we can mostly agree on." Rosetta added. "Power and beauty, now that is a combination."

"Duellist!" Waltman called out, still in the centre of the field. "Shuffle your decks! Draw your cards!" He smiled widely as the Slifer and his Ra partner drew their hands, their Obelisk opponents doing the same. "And DUEL!" He called out before running off the field.

Brock & Gonda: 8000

The Endchilds: 8000

"Your tournament ends here!" Richard called out as he drew. "I play Different Dimensional Capsule!" He called out playing his spell. "Now I remove a card from my deck, and in two turns I can add it to my hand. In the meantime you must deal with Kelbek, in defense mode!" He called out, a mechanical seeming creature with an Egyptian eye rising to his field. (4/1500/1800)

0---0

"He's probably trying to get his Shinato out already." J.B. said as Serenity nodded.

0---0

"I am more than able to deal with your monster Richard!" Brock replied as he drew. "I summon Gear Golem, The Moving Fortress in defence mode!" He called out, a mechanical monster with spiked shields rising to his field. (4/800/2200) "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"How droll..." Rosetta said as she lazily drew a card. "I summon Blade Skater in defense mode." She said, her skating monster rising to the field. (4/1400/1500)

"Now it's ole' Gondie's turn!" Gonda said as he drew a card. "And I summon Dream Clown in attack mode!" He called out, summoning his clown to the field. (3/1200/900) "Next up I activate Level Limit – Area B!" He called out, playing a spell card. "And as long as this card is out all level four or higher monsters are forced into defense mode!"

0---0

"Wow, good move." Serenity said as J.B. nodded. "Most of Gonda's monsters are small enough to slip under that card."

"And Brock deals most of his damage while sitting in defense anyway." J.B. added. "Those two don't have a chance!"

0---0

"Pitiful! I draw!" Richard said as he took a card.

"Careful brother, you've suffered a few loses in the past few months." Rosetta chided. "I'd hate for your losing streak to effect me."

"Like you're much better?" Richard countered. "I recall a Slifer girl took you down a few short months ago!"

"The same one that dealt you a loss as well, if I recall."

"Bah! It's my turn!" Richard replied, looking at his hand. "I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus in attack mode!" He called out, summoned a masked woman with golden skin and wings to the field. "And thanks to her level, she's unaffected by your Limit card! (3/1600/0) Now attack, with Shining blast!" He called out as his fairy gathered it's energies.

"And I counter, with Staunch Defender, redirecting your attack to my Moving Fortress!" Brock countered as he flipped his card, Venus sending a blast out at the machine, reflecting off harmlessly.

Brock & Gonda: 8000

The Endchilds: 7200

"Pitiful manoeuvre Brother dear." Rosetta taunted.

"Silence Rosetta! You've seen nothing yet!" Richard replied. "I set a card face down, and end my turn!"

"My draw then!" Brock said, taking a card. "And I offer Gear Golem for Criosphinx in defence mode!" He called out, his machine being replaced by a creature with a ram's head on a man's torso on the body of a winged lion. (6/1200/2400) "For now, that will be my turn."

"And now the star of this duel draws!" Rosetta replied as she took a card. "And I shall summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" She declared, a pink-haired girl in a red and white bodysuit rising up. (3/1000/800) "And her effect lets me attack directly, so long as all of your monsters have a higher attack than her. So attack, with Dance Dance Revolution!" Rosetta called out, her monster flipping over the Criosphinx and slamming a roundhouse kick into the defense master.

Brock & Gonda: 7000

The Endchilds: 7200

"I'm up next!" Gonda called out as he drew. "And I slip my Dream Clown to defence, activating it's ability to destroy a monster!" He added as his clown kneeled down. "Bye-Bye Kelbek!" Gonda said as Dream Clown took a seltzer bottle from it's hat. It quickly shook it before aiming it at the fairy monster, unleashing a massive spray that shattered it. "Next I summon Ryu-Kishin Clown to the field in attack mode!" He called out, his scary clown rising to the field. (2/800/500) "And thanks to it's effect I can swap Dream Clown back into attack mode!"

"Clowns..." Rosetta stated flatly as Dream Clown stood up. "How quaint..."

"Now attack Cyber Tutu with Dream Spin!" Gonda called out, his clown charging while spinning about like a tornado.

"And I shall counter with Rising Energy!" Rosetta countered, flipping her card and taking a card from her hand, slipping it into her grave. "By discarding one card I can raise my monster's attack by fifteen hundred." She stated simply, watching her monster grow. (3/1000/800-3/2500/800)

"Hoo-boy..." Gonda said as Tutu kicked his clown with a perfect roundhouse kick.

Brock & Gonda: 5700

The Endchilds: 7200

"Finally, you're being useful." Richard said mockingly to his sister.

"And you've been productive?" Rosetta countered.

"Geeze, I get the feeling they'd rather duel each other..." Gonda said, watching on. "I set one card face down, end of turn." He added, Cyber Tutu returning to normal. (3/2500/800-3/1000/800)

"Then I draw, but first I activate Solemn Wishes!" Richard replied, flipping his card before drawing. "And now each time I draw I gain five hundred life points."

"WE gain." Rosetta corrected.

Brock & Gonda: 5700

The Endchilds: 7700

"Silence!" Richard commanded. "In addition Different Dimensional Capsule resolves, letting me add my card to my hand, a card I shall now play! The Sanctuary in the Sky!" He called out, activating his field spell, marble pillars rising up as a light fog filled the floor. "Now I take no damage when my fairies are involved in a battle! So next I summon The Agent of Force – Mars in attack mode!" He added, summoning a winged man with red skin a war hammer to the field. (3/0/0) "And when Sanctuary in the Sky is out while my life points--"

"OUR life points." Rosetta corrected, smirking.

"While MY life points are higher..." Richard continued. "His attack and defence become the difference between our life points! (3/2000/2000) So attack that clown Mars, with Hammer of Ares!" He called out as his monster charged across the field, hammer held over it's head.

"And I'm going to put a halt to your attack with Book of Moon!" Gonda called out, flipping his card. "And now I can flip your monster face down!" He said just before the fairy swung it's hammer, smashing the clown like glass. "What the duck?"

Brock & Gonda: 4500

The Endchilds: 7700

"Oh, did I forget to mention Mars is immune to spell cards?" Richard sneered. "So, so sorry about that... But now that he's dealt damage, my lord of war gains even more attack points!" (3/2000/2000-3/3200/3200)

0---0

"This could be bad..." J.B. pointed out. "With Solemn Wishes out Mars gains five hundred attack each and every turn!"

"Not to mention with Sanctuary out Brock and Gonda can't damage his life points by attacking fairy monsters." Serenity added. "Now what can they do?"

0---0

"Seems I'll need to pull out the big guns now." Brock said as he drew. "Now, I offer Criosphinx to special summon the most powerful defence monster the game has ever seen, Exxod, Master of the Guard!" He called out, his sphinx vanishing as a massive Exodia-like monster rose up, a giant pinwheel on it's back. (8/0/4000)

"A big ass blocker is pointless!" Richard declared. "My monster will soon grow far too large for it's defence to handle!"

"Perhaps, but allow me to point out something." Brock replied. "I've summoned this monster in attack mode!"

"Are you a fool or something?" Richard asked. "You left something with four thousand defense points out in attack mode. A monster that doesn't HAVE an attack I might add."

"Rarely shall you hear this, but I do agree with my arrogant brother." Rosetta said. "It's quite the foolish move."

"Not quite!" Brock replied. "I activate Shield and Sword! To swap the attack and defense of all monsters for the turn!" He called out, his Exxod's (8/0/4000-8/4000/0) and Rosetta's Cyber Tutu (3/1000/800-3/800/1000) switching stats. "Your monster's attack and defence are the same, so Mars neither gains nor loses attack. My Exxod on the other hand attack rises beyond all but the strongest of monsters! Now I attack, with Guardsman's Smash!" Brock called out, his monster rearing back a fist before thrusting it out in a haymaker, smashing the fairy.

"I lose my monster, yes." Richard admitted. "But thanks to Sanctuary in the sky I take no damage."

"Perhaps." Brock admitted. "Next I play Fissure, which destroys which ever monster has the least attack on your side of the field." He added as a crack opened beneath Cyber Tutu, the monster falling into the hole before it closed shut. "I set another card face down and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Rosetta said as she took a card, Exxod returning to normal. (8/4000/0-8/0/4000) "Now then, I'm tired of working around that silly little card of yours. It simply must go. So I tribute Blade Skater for Cyber Prima!" She said, her skating monster vanishing to make way for a woman in a silver bodysuit, two rings about her hips and a mane of silver hair on her head. (6/2300/1600) "And since I've tribute summoned her I can destroy all face up spell cards on the field!" She added, smirking as Level Limit – Area B shattered.

"Damn you sister!" Richard called out; his field spell shattering as well, the fog and pillars vanishing from the field. "You've destroyed my Sanctuary in the Sky field card as well!"

"Oh, dear me..." Rosetta replied coyly. "So, so sorry..." She giggled slightly, turning to see J.B. on the benches, quickly blowing him a kiss.

0---0

"Why do I feel like I should run to my room and lock the door? Then nail it shut?" J.B. asked as Serenity glared at the figure skater.

"I've no idea." She managed out between clenched teeth, causing J.B. to stare at his friend.

0---0

"Now then, continuing with my turn..." Rosetta began. "I play Nobleman of Extermination on Brocky's little face down, removing it from play, as well as any copies that exist in any of our collective decks." She added as a sword pierced Brocks card, flipping it up before shattering it. "Desert Sunlight... Ah yes, it puts your monsters into defence mode. Pity, I have no need for it."

"I'm sure only he plays it sister." Richard replied. "Pity he can't use it now."

"True, I suppose." Rosetta replied. "Now Cyber Prima, attack Exxod with Diva Dance!" She called out, her monster leaping up, spinning in midair before slamming a foot into the head of the giant, shattering it.

Brock & Gonda: 2200

The Endchilds: 7700

"I'll set a card face down, and end my turn." Rosetta said, slipping her card into her disk.

"I'd hate to say this, but we seem to be on the wrong end of this duel." Brock said as Gonda drew a card.

"I ain't letting these two push us around!" The clown replied. "I play Enchanting Fitting Room, offering eight hundred life points so I can pick up the top four cards of my deck and summon any level three or lower monsters!" He called out, taking his cards.

Brock & Gonda: 1400

The Endchilds: 7700

"And not only do I summon Sonic Duck, but Ojamas Yellow, Green and Black as well!" Gonda added summoning his bucket wearing duck to the field (3/1700/700) along side the Ojamas.

"Someone call?" Ojama Yellow asked.

"Ojamas! Standing tall!" Ojamas Green and Black added. (2/0/1000 x3)

"Disgusting creatures..." Rosetta said, sticking her nose up. "Fitting for such a lowly clown."

"Oh, don't think I can't use these guys!" Gonda replied. "I activate Sword of the Soul-Eater! I can only equip it to a level three or lower normal monster, so I'll equip it to Sonic Duck!"

"Quack!" The duck called out as a black sword with one eye appeared on it's back.

"And now I offer up all my other normal monsters." Gonda continued, his Ojamas crying and waving goodbye as they vanished from the field. "And when I do the equipped monster gains one thousand attack points for each monster!"

"Oh dear..." Rosetta said as the duck's bucket fell over it's head. (3/1700/700-3/4700/700)

"Now attack her Cyber Prima! With Mallard Mayhem!" Gonda called out, his duck charging across the field.

"Sorry, but Cyber Prima shall not be destroyed so easily by a mere peasant." Rosetta replied, flipping her card face up. "My Shift trap card will redirect it's attack."

"You fool! The only thing to redirect it to is my monster!" Richard replied as the duck swerved to avoid the cyber girl only to slam head on into Richard's fairy.

"Not my problem brother dear." Rosetta countered.

"It is your problem because we more lose even life points on top of my monster!"

"Oh, so it's OUR life points now and not just yours?"

Brock & Gonda: 1400

The Endchilds: 4600

"Silence!" Richard bellowed.. "It seems I have little choice but to do everything myself, as per usual! First Solemn Wishes grants me more life points!"

Brock & Gonda: 1400

The Endchilds: 5100

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!" Richard continued, playing his spell

"So what?" Gonda replied. "Ain't nothing you can bring back from your graveyard can stop my duck now!"

"True, but I can summon from your graveyard as well!" Richard countered. "And I now revive Ryu-Kishin Clown!" He added, the ugly looking clown rising on Richard's field, opposite of it's owner Gonda. (2/800/500) "And thanks to it's ability I can force your duck to defence mode!"

"Oh boy..." Gonda said as his duck knelt down, slamming it's bucket covered head into the ground.

"Quack..." The duck moaned out miserably, muffled by the bucket.

"Next I play Shinato's Ark!" Richard continued. "Offering this lowly clown and Cyber Prima to summon something far greater!"

"You dare!?" Rosetta snarled as her monster disappeared along side the clown.

"If you wish to protect it by sacrificing my monster then I can offer your monster for my own ends!" Richard countered. "And now I can summon the ultimate creation, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" He bellowed out as his blue skinned fairy rising to the field, it's wings spread. (8/3300/3000) "Now attack that duck with Divine Annihilation!" He called out, his fairy gathering it's energies and blasting them off into the duck, shattering it and it's sword apart.

0---0

"No way..." J.B. said, blinking.

"They lost?" Serenity added, eyes wide open.

0---0

"And thanks to my monster's special ability you lose life points equal to your monsters original attack!" Richard added, looking across at his opponents with a sneer. "Richard Endchild ends your game!"

Brock & Gonda: 0

The Endchilds: 5100

"And once more I prove who is the elite!" Richard called out, as Gonda glared across the field.

"Let it go Gonda..." Brock said, placing a hand on the clown's shoulder. "Let's not start something you'll regret."

"Yeah, yeah..." Gonda replied, turning and stomping away.

"Silly brother, without me you'd have gotten nowhere." Rosetta replied, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bah! All you did was hold me back and destroy my own cards!" Richard countered. "Without you I would have done far better!"

"Without me? Without me you'd be unable to tie your own shoelaces!"

"You dare!"

Soon the arena began to empty, the sibling bickering echoing louder and louder.

Yet a red-haired man moved not, save his mouth as it turned to a thoughtful smile.


	36. Tag Force V: Family Feud

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Uhhh... On that last one, don't ask. As for CED how many dark monsters does J.B. use? Think you know?

ttoad: Crap happens, what else can you say.

afanofduels: Yeah, only Ojamuscle there actually exists

Kojiro Kiseragi: I make them all up myself, and who the hell knows?

Guardian Master: You got the names right. And guess I can still surprise people.

Dragonsoul90: I'd be surprised if they can agree on the colour of their blazers.

lightningstrxu: Makes you wonder. As for Swords of Concealing Light it's effect is as follows: When you activate this card, change all monsters on your opponent's side of the field to face-down Defense Position. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot change their Battle Positions. Destroy this card during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation.

D.J. scales: Well, that's what happened. As for the finals, wait and see.

Phantom 1: Couldn't come up with a better title... --Pouts--

0---0

"What's with you now?" Chainz asked Trammel as he jotted down notes. "It's already the semi finals and the only team poised to even dent those two Slifers are the Chairhearts."

"Actually no..." Trammel mused, grinning slightly. "I think the Endchilds could do much better..."

"I thought you said they couldn't work together?"

"And yet here they are in the semi finals. What do you think would happen if they received, how shall we say... A wake up call?"

0---0

J.B. & Serenity: 3700

Han & Luke: 1200

Han drew his card, looking at his opponents uneasily. The Ra and his Slifer partner had been mostly losing this duel but knew he drew what would help them win. He took a moment to look around the field.

J.B. had his now signature Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field (8/3000/2500) in attack mode. His partner Serenity had a face down card, in addition to a powerful fusion monster, Elemental Hero Tempest (8/2800/2800)

Han himself had an Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode (4/1400/1200), a monster that could not be destroyed by anything with over nineteen hundred attack points. His warrior was kneeling, sword held in front of it. Luke had a Neo, the Magic Swordsman (4/1700/1000) in attack mode, stuck that way after he had used Riryoku on it, stole half of the Blue Eyes attack points and tried to slay the great dragon, a move that was blocked with a simple Waboku. Now the armoured blond man with a broadsword stood, only a Negate Attack keeping it alive to this point.

"Okay then, let's blow these things up and go home!" Han said. "Luke, I need your monster!" He barked out, his partner quickly nodding. "Now I sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Neo, the Magic Swordsman to summon Maju Garzett!" He called out, the two monsters vanishing as a giant fiend rose up with bony hands. (7/?/0) "Now this big guy's attack becomes the combined total of the attack of the tributed monsters. So seventeen hundred and fourteen hundred make thirty-one hundred, just enough attack power to get by. (7/?/0-7/3100/0) So attack Blue Eyes, with Maju Charge!"

"Not quite!" Serenity called out, flipping her card. "I activate Covering Fire!" She said, her Tempest flying next to the dragon as the fiend charged. "And now I can combine the attack power of my Tempest with his Blue Eyes! So counter attack with Tempest Force Blast!"

"And White Lightning!" J.B. added, the hero and dragon charging their blasts before unleashing a torrent of wind and energy. (8/3000/2500-8/5800/2500) The combined attacks struck the fiend, shattering it instantly.

J.B. & Serenity: 3700

Han & Luke: 0

"Well that worked..." Luke said, shaking his head.

"Can't win'em all Luke..." Han replied, shaking his head. "Come on, let's go find Leia."

0---0

"Well, that was worth watching." Chainz said sarcastically.

"So you say." Trammel replied as the student turned to leave. "But the real duel is about to begin..."

0---0

"And now ladies and gentleman, the second semi final match of the Tag Team Tournament!" Waltman began in the centre of the arena. "The winners will face James Jennings and Serenity Wheeler tomorrow in the finals!" He waited a moment before continuing. "Introducing first, the team of Allie and Alyssa, the Clairheart Sisters!"

0---0

"Here's hoping they get the job done." Gonda muttered as he watched on from the seats of the arena, the two sisters stepping up to the white side of the field.

"I never expected you to take a loss so badly." Brock replied, looking down at his partner.

"It's not losing, it losing to those stuck up twerps..." Gonda added, turning to look at the siblings in blue blazers.

0---0

"And their opponents..." Waltman continued. "The team of Richard and Rosetta Endchild!" The two Obelisks stood up and walked over to the black end of the field, quickly stepping up.

"Such weak things this tournament has given us..." Rosetta said, yawning slightly. "Perhaps these two can provide me some sport."

"More like provide me some sport." Richard replied. "After all, I've been carrying you through this tournament like dead weight!"

"Oh really?" Rosetta replied smirking. "I seem to recall finishing off our last opponents."

"Bah! You only got the last shot!" Richard countered, scowling. "I did the bulk of the work sister!"

"And people dare say we argue too much..." Alyssa muttered as Allie silently nodded.

"Duellist!" Waltman called out, still in the centre of the field. "Shuffle your decks! Draw your cards!" He smiled widely as the Ra sisters drew their hands, the Obelisk siblings doing the same. "And DUEL!" He called out before running off the field.

The Clairhearts: 8000

The Endchilds: 8000

"I'm first!" Allie called out, drawing. "And I summon Amazoness Blowpiper in defence mode!" She called out, summoning a woman with a blowpipe to the field. (3/800/1500)

"Pitiful." Richard remarked as he drew. "I summon Zolga in attack mode!" He called out, summoning a creature with a silver helmet and purple cloak to the field. (4/1700/1200) "Next I set one card face down and activate the Sanctuary in the Sky field spell card!" He added, pillars and fog quickly rising up to the field.

"I draw now." Alyssa said as she took a card. "And I summon Whirlwind Prodigy in defence mode!" She declared, a youth in white pants and a dark tunic rose to the field, arms crossed. (4/1500/1600) "I also set one card face down on the field." Set added, setting her card.

"My turn then." Rosetta said as she drew. "And I shall summon Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode." She declared, a woman wielding a massive sword rising to the field. (4/1600/800)

"My turn!" Allie called out as she drew. "And now I can use my Blowpiper's effect, decreasing Zolga's attack power for the turn!" She called out as he Amazoness loaded up it's weapon and blew a dart at the fairy, striking it. (4/1700/1200-4/1200/1200) "Now I'll summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!" She added, summoning an unarmed woman to the field. (4/1500/1300) "Now attack with Jungle Kick!" She called out, her warrior rushing towards the fairy.

"And I counter with Light of Judgement!" Richard countered, flipping his card. "And you are found wanting! For by discarding a single light monster, I can destroy your little Fighter. And I send my Agent of Force – Mars to the graveyard!" He added, discarding his monster as Amazoness Fighter shattered.

"Oh boy..." Allie said looking at her hand.

"No more moves?" Richard asked, as Allie's turn ended and his monster's attack points were restored. (4/1200/1200-4/1700/1200) "Pity! I have many!" He added as he drew. "And I begin by offering Zolga for the Agent of Judgement – Saturn in attack mode!" The cloaked fairy vanished as it was replaced by the purple skinned and winged man, a look of wrath on it's face. (6/2400/0) "And once offered for a tribute Zolga grants me--"

"US!" Rosetta corrected.

"Grants me two thousand life points!" Richard continued.

The Clairhearts: 8000

The Endchilds: 10000

"And now I play Monster Reborn to revive the Agent of Force – Mars in attack mode!" Richard continued, reviving his discarded hammer-wielding fairy. (3/0/0) "And since my Sanctuary in the Sky is out and my life points are greater than yours--"

"Our life points brother dear, OUR life points." Rosetta hissed.

"Quiet you! Since my life points are higher than yours Mars gains attack equal to the difference between our life points! (3/0/0-3/2000/2000) Hammer of Ares! Destroy that annoying Amazoness!" Richard commanded as his fairy swung it's hammer at the defending Amazoness, shattering it apart. "Now Agent of Judgment, attack the Prodigy with Kronos Blast!" He demanded his monster gathering a ball of energy in it's hands, a ring about it like the monster's namesake before sending it off into the youth, shattering it apart. "I set one card face down. My turn is over. And your end has begun!"

"So you say." Alyssa replied as she drew. "But your arrogance is our finest weapon. And I shall start by activating Call of the Haunted to revive Whirlwind Prodigy!" Alyssa called out, her youthful monster returning to the field. (4/1500/1600) "And I can use it's effect, using it as two tributes if I use it to summon a wind monster, so I summon forth Simorgh, Bird of Divinity in attack mode!" She called out, her giant pale green bird rising up to the field. (7/2700/1000) "Now my monster attacks with Divine Storm Fury! Eliminate his Agent of Force!" She called out, her monster sending off a massive blast of wind, shattering the fairy apart.

"Interesting move, but due to Sanctuary in the Sky I lose no life points from an attack on a fairy." Richard replied.

"There is more than one way to deal damage." Alyssa replied. "First I set two cards face down, then end my turn activating the effect of Simorgh. Each time any of us ends our turn we take one thousand in damage. But for each spell or trap we have on the field the damage is reduced by five hundred." She smiled slightly lifting her right hand to her face. "Now we have two cards. So we take no damage."

"Oh? Did you forget?" Richard countered. "I have two cards as well! My face down and Sanctuary in the Sky! I shall take no damage either."

"For now." Alyssa admitted, smiling coyly. "For now."

"Yes, yes. But it's time for the only true lady of this duel to take over." Rosetta declared as she drew. "For now I revert my Headhuntress to defence mode." She began, her monster kneeling. "Next, I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode." She added, her skirt wearing monster rising up. (3/1000/800) "And since she's the weakest monster on the field I can have her attack directly. So go! Dance Dance Revolution!" She called out, her monster bypassing the giant bird and slamming a foot into Alyssa, staggering the Ra duellist.

"You okay?" Allie asked her tag team partner.

"Nothing I cannot handle sister." Alyssa replied.

The Clairhearts: 7000

The Endchilds: 10000

"I place a card face down and end my turn." Rosetta added, setting her card.

"My draw then!" Allie called out, taking her card. "And I set one card face down and summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!" She declared, her monster rising up, sword in hand. (4/1500/1200) "Next I activate Amazoness Spellcaster, letting me exchange my Sword Woman's attack for Saturn's!" She called out, her warrior (4/1500/1200-4/2400/1200) and Richard's fairy (6/2400/0-6/1500/0) switched attacks. "Now attack Cyber Tutu with Amazoness Cutter!"

"And I counter your barbarian's attack with Shift!" Rosetta replied, flipping her card. "So now you'll target Saturn instead."

"Correction sister, you're monster is the one that shall go!" Richard countered flipping up his own card. "I activate Trap Jammer to negate Shift!"

"What? You dare allow my monster to be destroyed!?" Rosetta cried out as her trap shattered, followed by her monster as the Amazoness sliced it in two.

"Turn about is fair play sister." Richard sneered.

The Clairhearts: 7000

The Endchilds: 8600

0---0

"Man, I'd hate to be at their family reunion..." J.B. said as Serenity nodded.

"Yeah, teamwork isn't their specialty." The Slifer girl added.

0---0

"Talk about dysfunctional." Allie said, shaking her head. "I'm done. And my sister's Simorgh has it's effect kick in." She added as the bird's crown glowed. "Because now you only have one card between you two, Sanctuary in the Sky!"

The Clairhearts: 7000

The Endchilds: 8100

"You've no idea how done you are." Richard replied as he drew. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He began drawing his cards. "I set one monster face down in defence mode, and I attack Amazoness Swords Woman with the Agent of Judgment – Saturn! Kronos Blast!" He declared, his monster gathering it's energies before firing it's attack off at the Swords Woman.

"I might lose my monster..." Allie began. "But thanks to her effect you're the one who takes the damage!"

The Clairhearts: 7000

The Endchilds: 7200

"Minor pecks are nothing to me." Richard replied. "I end my turn, which will let that pitiful peacock's effect activate again." He added as Simorgh's crown glowed once more.

The Clairhearts: 7000

The Endchilds: 6700

"If you say so." Alyssa said as she drew. "Ah yes, I shall now play Lady Ninja Yae in attack mode!" She added, summoning a green-haired woman in a purple bodysuit to the field. (3/1100/200) "And now I activate her effect, discarding Harpie Lady Three to return your Sanctuary in the Sky to your hand!" She grinned slightly as Richard picked up his card, the pillars and fogs vanishing. "Now Simorgh attack the Agent of Judgment! Divine Storm Fury!" She called out, her giant bird sending off a blast of wind at the opposing fairy, shattering it apart. "Oh yes... No Sanctuary in the Sky... Means nothing stopping you from taking the damage my monster deals!"

The Clairhearts: 7000

The Endchilds: 6400

"Now Lady Ninja Yae, attack his face down card! Shuriken Cutter!" Alyssa called out, her ninja sending a trio of shuriken at the card as it flipped over, revealing a pink-haired woman in a dark blue dress.

"You've destroyed the Magician of Faith." Richard noted. "So now I can return Pot of Greed to my hand from my graveyard."

"Perhaps, but I now end my turn, and now my Simorgh will do more damage, espically without Sanctuary in the Sky." Alyssa replied as her bird's crown flashed.

The Clairhearts: 7000

The Endchilds: 5400

"Oh silly, silly brother..." Rosetta said as she drew. "Don't worry, your lovely and talented sister shall take care of everything! Just you see!" She said, turning to look at J.B. sitting on the bench at the sidelines, licking her lips suggestively.

0---0

'Why do I feel like I should be sitting next to a coke and fries? Super sized?' J.B. thought to himself as Serenity glared at the Obelisk girl.

0---0

"First I swap my Beautiful Headhuntress back into attack mode, and then I play the spell card Polymerization!" Rosetta said, activating her card. "Fusing my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber together from my hand to fusion summon the Cyber Blader! In attack mode!" She called out, her figure skating woman in the purple bodysuit rising up. (7/2100/800) "Now then, since you have two monsters out my monster's ability doubles her attack power! (7/2100/800-7/4200/800) Now attack that peacock with Skate Slasher!" Rosetta called out, her monster rushing across, leaping up to slice the divine bird at the neck.

The Clairhearts: 5500

The Endchilds: 5400

"Oh yes, Rosetta Endchild is about to take the lead in this little contest!" The Obelisk girl said as she laughed aloud, her monster returning to it's normal attack. (7/4200/800-7/2100/800) "Now attack Beautiful Headhuntress, Decapitator Blade!" She called out as Alyssa flipped a face down card.

"And I play Ninjitsu Art of Transformation!" She called out. "And by offering Lady Ninja Yae, I can summon Harpie Lady Two from my deck in defence mode!" She added, the ninja vanishing as a red-haired harpie rose up to the field, arms crossed before it. (4/1300/1400) The warrior woman's sword struck the winged woman, cleaving it's head off.

"Pity, seems you lost your little harpie..." Rosetta said, smirking. "Too bad. I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"Well it's my turn then!" Allie called out as she drew. "And I play Reinforcement of the Army to bring Amazoness Paladin to my hand! Then I'll summon her to the field!" She added, her sword wielding woman rising up. (4/1700/300) "And she gains one hundred attack points from any Amazoness monster, even herself! (4/1700/300-4/1800/300) Now attack Beautiful Headhuntress with Tribal Blade!" She called out, her Amazoness rushing over to slice the opposing warrior in two.

The Clairhearts: 5300

The Endchilds: 5400

"A few life points matters not." Rosetta replied. "My Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed in battle if you have only one monster out."

"They shall not have any monsters left soon enough!" Richard called out as he drew. "I now play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He began, quickly playing his spell and drawing his cards. "Next, I replay the Sanctuary in the Sky field spell card!" He added, the marble pillars and mist returning to the field. "Next I summon Warrior of Zera to the field in attack mode!"

"That's no fairy..." Alyssa said as the green armoured warrior rose to the field. (4/1600/1600)

"Not yet anyway." Richard replied. "Now I offer him to special summon Archlord Zerato, in attack mode!" He added, the warrior changing, gaining wings and a silver blade as it rose above the ground, a scarf covering it's face. (8/2800/2300) "Now I activate it's effect, discarding a Light monster, the Mystical Shine Ball to destroy your lowly Amazoness Paladin!" Grinning he watched as the warrior shattered. "Now attack Zerato! Blade of Divine Wrath! Richard bellowed as his monster charged across the field.

"And I counter with the trap card Hysteric Party!" Alyssa countered, flipping her card up. "Now I can summon Harpie Ladies Two and Three from my graveyard!" She declared, her two winged women rising up. (4/1300/1400 x2) A moment later Harpie Lady Two was cut in half and shattered.

"No matter." Richard said. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Alyssa replied, taking a card. A moment later she frowned in thought, licking at her lips. "And I summon... Harpie Girl in defence mode." She said, summoning her pink-winged and blonde-haired girl to the field. (2/500/500) Rosetta smirked as the second monster empowered Cyber Blader. (7/2100/800-7/4200/800)

"A very pitiful monster for a very pitiful duellist." Rosetta mocked as she drew. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards to my hand." She said, quickly drawing. "Ah, yes. This will do fine. I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards if I discard two." She added, drawing her cards, then discarding two cards. "Next I play Machine Angel Ritual, discarding Cyber Prima to fuel it and to summon my Cyber Angel Idaten! In attack mode! She called out, summoning a woman in a black bikini to the field. (6/1600/2000) "Once special summoned I can take a spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand... And I choose the Pot of Greed! Which I'll play once more to draw two more cards!" She said, gleefully drawing from her deck. "Ah, the fates have been kind to me this day! I play Change of Heart, to take control of... my brother's Archlord Zerato!"

"Outrageous!" Richard declared as his monster floated over to join his sister's monsters. "That is MY monster you ungrateful girl!"

"Not anymore dear brother!" Rosetta replied as she held up her last card. "I discard Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, a Light monster, to use Zerato's effect, destroying all of your worthless monsters!" She added as the two harpies shattered apart, Cyber Blader losing it's effect. (7/4200/800-7/2100/800) "Now, Cyber Blader! Archlord Zerato! Cyber Angel Idaten! Attack those two weaklings directly!" She called out as her two cyber monsters charged Alyssa slashing at her with skates and smashing her with a kick as Zerato swiped it's sword at Allie. (2800+2100+1600 : 6500)

The Clairhearts: 0

The Endchilds: 5400

"And Rosetta stands tall yet again!" The Obelisk Skating Queen declared as the Ra siblings slumped to their knees. "No one can defeat her combination of skill, beauty and elegance!"

"That is a load of absolute bull sister!" Richard countered, swiping the air with his arm. "My Archlord is the cause of victory today!"

"Yes indeed!" His sister agreed. "Under my watchful guidance he performed wonderfully! Far better than you could have managed!"

"Are you insane!?" Richard bellowed. "I, and I alone understand the full scope of it's power! That makes me the true victory of this day! You were merely a distraction to me!"

"They can't just agree to disagree..." Alyssa said as she got up and walked away, the Endchilds bickering increasing in volume.

"Snobs..." Allie added before walking away as well.

0---0

"Well, we know who we're dealing with in the finals now..." J.B. said as he watched the bickering Obelisk siblings.

"Yeah." Serenity added, nodding. "Can't wait to knock them down a peg or two..."

"Wow, you're more gung-ho than usual..." J.B. remarked looking at his friend.

"I've been picked on by them before." Serenity replied, crossing her arms. "I think it's time to let them know that's not going to fly in this school."

"Sweet! I'm with ya!"

0---0

"The most dysfunctional team on the roster has made it to the finals..." Trammel noted, rubbing his chin. "How unusual... But they are my only tools of which I can use against that little Slifer and his little friend... But I've seen him and that skinny pixie duel... And I know J.B. has a victory over Richard, and Serenity has a victory over both Richard and Rosetta... They'll lose to those Slifers... Unless I do something about it..." Trammel grinned for a moment before taking a trap card and spell card from his jacket pocket. "Time for a intervention from a... Wise man. To beat those two I must do the impossible... Not only to get those siblings reading the same book, but on the same page. But I am a teacher... And I must... Help my beloved students with certain... Things..." He grinned a moment more before standing up, turning to leave. "Yes, I'm sure I can get them to work together... As a true family should..."

Unnoticed went the nearby girl in the blue blazer, cold blue eyes watching Professor Trammel leave...

0---0

Notes: Cyber Angel Idaten and Machine Angel Ritual are Anime Only cards and are not real to the best of my knowledge.


	37. Tag Force VI: Heart Forged in Cold Steel

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: What happens, happens, just wait and see.

ttoad: I do try you know.

lightningstrxu: On the subject of Han, I didn't know how to fit it in. On the subject of the girl, read on.

PaleHorse07: Yeah, Rosetta is a real paragon of virtue. Just ask her, she'll tell you all about it. And as for your OC, it depends on if I have a use for him or not.

D.J. scales: It'll be used when it gets used, just hold on to your horses till then.

EDK: Nice Transformers reference, but nothing like that. She makes her appearance her though in this chapter though, don't worry.

Phantom 1: Hey, you can't come up with a winner every time.

0---0

"Final round today guys..." Gonda said as he, J.B. and Serenity sat in the Slifer Red Cafeteria at the Boys Dorm. "And your chance to knock those two blowhards silly!"

"Yeah, no kidding." J.B. said as he looked over at his friend, Serenity sitting next to him. "Still, those two don't know how to work together so we have a bit of an edge."

"That's true." Serenity added, nodding slightly. "But they aren't pushovers. Teamwork or not."

"Indeed." A new voice said as a blue clad student walked in, the three Slifers turning their heads to look at him.

"Hey Terry, s'up?" J.B. asked as the Obelisk sat down.

"I thought I'd do some research on your opponents for today." Terry said as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm not convinced you need it, but I thought it could help."

"Nah, it's all good." J.B. replied. "Sides, I'd hate to see you do all the work just to have it ignored."

"Thank you." Terry replied. "Richard, ever since he's converted nearly, if not all of, his deck to support fairies has begun a winning steak somewhat before entering the tournament. His only loss since rebuilding his deck has been to another Obelisk, Chainz."

"Oh yeah, him." Gonda said shivering slightly. "Scary dude..."

"Indeed." Terry replied. "Even with his new deck style I'd expect Richard to send out the biggest monster he can as fast as he can and press his advantage. He's a very aggressive player, but by no means reckless. With his Archlord Zerato supporting his Shinato he is more dangerous an opponent than ever.

"Rosetta is another matter." Richard continued. "She depends more on her effect monsters than sheer power. She's arrogant, a trait her brother shares, but cunning. Potentially she's the more dangerous one, Richard relies more on power and Rosetta her brains."

"They're tough enough to beat as it is." J.B. noted. "Lets just hope they stay off the same page."

0---0

"Foolishness!" Richard declared. He was currently in a lounge set aside for the Obelisks in the academy's main building. Across from him was his own sister.

"Oh no, I think it is the perfect plan!" Rosetta replied. "Once I decimate that little witch, I shall be a Tag Team Champion, along side you of course. And I'm sure that handsome young J.B. fellow will need to be… cheered up later on." She added, smirking as she ran a hand down her body.

"I care little for your pleasures!" Richard countered, cutting the air with an arm. "I shall crush the both of them! Without mercy!"

"How inelegant." Rosetta remarked as the door opened. "I only need you here as a formality. If only I could only clone myself... Two of me would be a most perfect team."

"Or so you claim." The new arrival said.

"Professor Trammel!" Rosetta exclaimed looking at the teacher. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Trammel let off a small smirk before beginning. "To congratulate you two for reaching the finals! Never have I seen such a horrible team go so far!"

"Horrible!?" Rosetta exclaimed. "I have been no less than superb in this tournament!"

"Don't deceive yourself sister!" Richard replied. "I am the superb one, your just somewhat above par!"

"This is what I mean!" Trammel exclaimed, acquiring the siblings' attention as he slowly began to pace across the floor. "I cannot question either of your skills. You two are among the finest students in this school. However you are not a team! You have no teamwork, no communication and no unity." He halted his pacing for a moment, looking stern. "To be honest as a team, you're an embarrassment to this school!"

"How can you say that?" Richard replied, eyes widening. "I've--"

"That is my point!" Trammel exclaimed, cutting the student off. "You are a team! T-E-A-M, team! There is no 'I' or 'me'! As singles duellist you are a pride of the school, but together you two are a disgrace! And it's time to correct that!"

Trammel slowly began to pace again, arms crossed behind his back. "I'm not expecting you to become as close as brother and sister SHOULD be, but I do expect you two to work together. It is the meaning of the word team: Together Everyone Achieves More! If you could make your skills work in unison and not in opposition you could assist each other, raising your stature further than you could on your own."

"Well I suppose so..." Rosetta replied. "He drags me down, but is the closest thing I have to an equal."

"I would give my honest thoughts..." Richard added. "But I shall hold my tongue instead. Her skill is... Admirable I suppose."

"Well it's a start..." Trammel sighed as he stopped pacing. "Your match begins in two hours. Get ready, and prepare. I've studied your opponents. I know you have grudges to settle, but recognize that they can defeat you if your get careless. So to help you along, and teach you the meaning of teamwork, I've got a trap for Richard and a spell for Rosetta." He added, passing the cards out.

"What am I expected to do with this?" Richard asked. "I've no use for this card!"

"And given the cards of my opponent's, this shall not be a help either." Rosetta added.

"Compare notes." Trammel suggested. "Now, go and discuss strategy. As a team!" He watched as the two siblings nodded, turning to leave. He only sighed when the pair left the room. "Such talent they have... Wasted on idiots..." He said to himself as light footsteps sounded. "Hmm?" Trammel said to himself, now noticing he was no longer alone in the room.

0---0

"This card is so... Common..." Rosetta deadpanned. "I've no idea how this can help me."

"My card helps me little as well." Richard added. "But Trammel said we were to work as a team, so perhaps these cards are meant to work in unison." A moment later the two exchanged cards.

Another moment later they exchanged grins.

0---0

"Skyla Reins!" Trammel called out in a surprised tone. "I didn't notice you there..." He added watching the girl step away from the wall next to display case that had hid her previously.

Standing five feet and six inches tall, Skyla seemed to be the sort of girl boys dreamed about. A slim, lean figure with generous curves with a bust size larger than even Alyssa's, long toned legs that led up a shapely rear and shiny black hair that ran down to her waist, the bangs of her hair having red highlights in them. The dream was shattered upon looking at her face. A lovely face that was easy on the eyes, but seemed to be locked in a seemingly permanent emotionless state. But her most telling feature was her cold blue eyes that seemed to cut into anyone she stared at.

"Stacking a deck Professor?" Skyla asked, crossing her arms under her bust.

"Nothing of the kind." Trammel said, waving a hand. "Merely helping my students like a good teacher stood."

"And if they show up Jennings all the better for you." Skyla replied, her face unchanging. "After all, you were unable to defeat him. If you wanted him beaten it would only make sense you'd use a cat's paw in the form of those two fools, since you cannot achieve that goal yourself."

"Watch your step Ms. Reins..." Trammel said warningly. "I care not for idle accusations."

"And I make no idle accusations either." Skyla countered. "It is my observations from what I heard you say. And on that note, perhaps in the future you'd best not speak a monologue aloud."

"Oh come now, you hardly believe I'd make trouble would you?" Trammel replied crossing his own arms. "But it would be much better for the school to be represented by a pair of Obelisks than Slifers, yes?"

"Your justifications are weak covers for your true desires." Skyla said, a hint of anger appearing in her eyes. "You simply want revenge, upon whatever scale you can achieve it."

"Which brings us to another point." Trammel said. "Why would you care? Hmm? The Undefeated and Undisputed Queen of the School cares about whether or not I help my students. Why is that?"

"My motives are my own." Skyla replied. "I need not tell you."

"Oh really?" Trammel replied grinning. "We shall see. Meet me on the rooftop. I shall get my answer the old fashioned way, by achieving a victory though a duel and making you talk."

"Accepting a challenge like this, where I gain nothing, is normally illogical." Skyla told the teacher, moving to walk out the door. "But like I said, I have my own motives. The challenge is accepted."

0---0

"Well, let's get to the arena then..." J.B. said as he and Serenity stood up from the table. "We've got a duel to get to."

"Right!" Serenity said as Gonda and Terry stood up as well.

"Well, I hope you two have luck when we get there." Terry said as the four left the cafeteria. "You may well need it."

0---0

"Now then, don't be too nervous dear..." Trammel said as he and Skyla shuffled their decks on the rooftop, his Duel Ring folding out. "I'm sure you'll find this a learning experience."

"I find that unlikely." The girl replied. "We duel."

Trammel: 4000

Skyla: 4000

"The teacher starts." Trammel said as he took the card that slid out of the ring. "And I shall begin with Fiend's Sanctuary, a spell card that allows me to summon a Metal Fiend Token!" He began, a metal creature rising up. (1/0/0) "Next I summon Hand of Nephthys in attack mode!" He added, the Egyptian woman with the phoenix headdress rising up. (2/600/600) "And now I can offer her and my token to summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in attack mode!" He called out, his monster and the token vanishing as a massive golden bird coated with flames rose up to the field. (7/2400/1600)

"Interesting tactic, rushing out this monster so soon." Skyla said, looking it over.

"Oh I've done my homework." Trammel replied. "One does not have a student like you about and not learn a little of her style."

"So you say. I draw." Skyla replied as she took a card. "And I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" She called out, a snake-like machine monster rising up, plated in steel. (5/2100/1600)

"Ah yes, your all powerful Cyber Dragon." Trammel said, as he looked it over. "And I have prepared well. My monster is too powerful to destroy, and even if you destroy it though an effect it'll be back shortly afterwards."

"You seem to think you've got a working strategy." Skyla remarked.

"I am a former Regional Champion of Italy you know..." Trammel said, grinning. "So don't worry if I end your undefeated streak, there'd be no shame."

"Unlike if I was to lose a Slifer with a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Skyla replied, no emotion entering her voice.

"Cocky girl..." Trammel remarked. 'I'd say she was taunting me, but her face didn't even twitch!' He thought to himself.

"On the subject of my monster's lower attack power, that shall change." Skyla added. "As you've noticed my Cyber Dragon's effect lets me special summon it if I have no monsters out and you have at least one. This allows me to use my normal summon for another monster as well, so I call forth Heavy Mech Support Platform." She called out, a small jet like monster rising up and attaching itself to the Cyber Dragon. (3/500/500) "Once summoned I can equip this monster to my Cyber Dragon as I would a spell card. And once I do I increase that monster's attack and defence power by five hundred. (5/2100/1600-5/2600/2100) Now attack with Cyber Power Core!" She called out, her monster charging a blast inside of it's mouth before blasting at the opposing bird of fire, shattering it. "And since it is destroyed in battle that monster shall not return."

Trammel: 3800

Skyla: 4000

"It is a phoenix, Student, expect it to return!" Trammel called out as his ring spat a card out. He added to his hand, smiling slightly. "I activate Lightning Vortex! Discarding Firebird to destroy your monster!" He called out as he discarded his monster watching as lightning stuck the Cyber Dragon.

"Correction. My support platform's ability makes sure Cyber Dragon remains, at the cost of itself." Skyla replied as the attached machine shattered, the mechanical dragon growling slightly. (5/2600/2100-5/2100/1600)

"A minor issue." Trammel replied. "I now offer Firebird from my graveyard to special summon Inferno in attack mode!" Trammel called out, a massive fireball rising up to his field. (4/1100/1900) "And now I offer it to summon Firewing Pegasus in attack mode!" He added, the fireball exploding as a Pegasus with flame coloured wings rose up to the field. (6/2250/1800) "Magnificent creature, don't you agree?"

"If it's looks is all your playing it for, than it is a pointless monster." Skyla replied.

"So you say." Trammel muttered. "Attack! Pyro Wing Blast!" Trammel called out, his monster's wings igniting as it charged before rising up into the air and launching a pair of fireballs from it's wings, shattering the machine, Skyla's eyes narrowing.

Trammel: 3800

Skyla: 3850

"I draw." Skyla replied, taking her card. "And I shall summon Cyber Kirin, in defense mode!" She called out, a steel dog-like machine rising up. (3/300/800) "I shall also set a card face down."

"Little you can do against a 'pointless' monster?" Trammel asked mockingly as he took the card his ring offered. "Don't worry, it's why you're here at this school, to learn... I play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards!" He called out, two cards sliding out of his ring. "Next I summon Flame Ruler in attack mode!" He added as he called forth a man in a red trench coat. (4/1500/1600) "Now attack Flame Ruler, with Scorch Burst!" He declared, his fiery lord slinging a fireball at the new machine, shattering it apart.

"I activate Byroad Sacrifice!" Skyla replied, flipping her card. "I can do this when a monster of mine is destroyed, allowing me to summon my Cyber Ogre in attack mode!" She called out, a massive humanoid machine with a hunched over stance and bone horns rising up. (5/1900/1200)

"I see..." Trammel said looking over the new monster. 'I've studied her.' He thought to himself. 'I've watched her in case she'd make a good pawn to move against that Slifer, and this card was not in her deck before... I need to be cautious, she must have upgraded recently...' "I attack Cyber Ogre with Firewing Pegasus, Pyro Wing Blast!" He called out as his monster fired off it's twin fireballs at the monstrous machine.

"And I discard another Cyber Ogre from my hand so I may activate it's effect!" Skyla replied. "Now I can negate your attack on the Cyber Ogre on the field." She began, as a barrier appeared to block the attack. "In addition, until the end of it's next battle the Cyber Ogre on the field gains two thousand additional attack points."

"Two thousand!?" Trammel exclaimed. (5/1900/1200-5/3900/1200) "Seems I have my work cut out for me! I activate a spell card, Feather of the Phoenix, discarding a card from my hand to send Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my graveyard to the top of my deck!"

"A worthless move." Skyla stated. "Monster Reincarnation could have added it to your hand and not your deck for the exact same cost. Using it simply because you like phoenixes harms your own deck."

"I'm the teacher here, I'll deal out the lessons to you." Trammel replied, gritting his teeth as Skyla drew.

"My draw." She said as she looked at his card. "And your end shall arrive in two turns. I play Future Fusion, a spell card. To activate this I must remove two Cyber Dragon cards from my deck, sending them to the graveyard."

'Ah, now I know why she updated her deck...' Trammel thought. 'I've yet to get the card list for the new Wave of the Future pack... I don't know what this card does, but I'm willing to bet removing her Cyber Dragons from her deck must mean it's big.'

"Next I attack your pointless Pegasus with Cyber Ogre, Cyber Fist Smash!" Skyla declared, her machine charging across to smash the horse with it's fist.

Trammel: 2150

Skyla: 3850

"And now that the battle has concluded my Cyber Ogre's attack returns to it's original statistics." Skyla added. (5/3900/1200-5/1900/1200) "My turn ends."

"And mine begins." Trammel said taking the card that slid from his duel ring.

"And now you realize your foolishness." Skyla replied. "You have a level seven monster card, and one card on the field. You cannot tribute summon for your monster."

"Oh really now?" Trammel said, smirking. "News to me. For you see if I offer Flame Ruler for a fire monster I can treat it as two tributes, so I shall now offer it for my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" He called out, his golden monster returning in a burst of flame to the field. (7/2400/1600)

"An acceptable tactic." Skyla remarked. "As my attention was on the more powerful monster, you anticipated I'd ignore the weaker one, even with an effect."

"Oh it's a common mistake, don't fret over it..." Trammel said with false sincerity. "Lot of students and rookies make them... Now then, attack my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys! Phoenix Eternal Blaze!" Trammel called out as the mighty bird opened it's mouth, spewing flame out at the machine across the field, melting it to a puddle of molten steel.

Trammel: 2150

Skyla: 3350

"My draw now." Skyla said simply as she drew. "And you've one turn left. I set a card face down and summon Cybernetic Cyclopean in attack mode." She called out, a blue skinned Cyclops rising up, body parts replaced with cybernetics. (4/1400/200) "And now neither of us have cards in our hands."

"And your point is?" Trammel asked.

"When I have no cards in my hand my Cyclopean's effect activates, granting it another thousand attack points. (4/1400/200-4/2400/200) And I attack with Cyclopean Cannon!"

"You're launching a suicide attack with your monster?" Trammel asked as the cybernetic beast-warrior aimed and fired it's weapon, sending a blast of blue energy at the Phoenix as the firebird responded with it's own flame attack. Both monsters shattered in unison.

"It was the most logical decision, given the power of your monster." Skyla replied. "But in the end it matters not. This is your last turn."

"We shall see!" Trammel called out as he drew. "I summon Darkfire Solider Number One in attack mode!" He called out, a sabre wielding man covered in flames rising up to the field. (4/1700/1150) "Now attack, with Flame Wash!" He commanded as his monster swung it's sword, causing a wave of flames to rush towards Skyla, washing over her.

Trammel: 2150

Skyla: 1650

"That was your last turn. And this duel shall now end." Skyla said as she drew. "Now, Future Fusion activates!" She called out as a pillar of light arose before her. "By discarding my two Cyber Dragons from my deck Future Fusion lets me fuse them together at the end of two turns! So arise... Cyber Twin Dragon!" She called out as another snake-like machine rose up, this one with a two heads on it's body, like a steel version of a hydra. (8/2800/2100) "Now attack! First Dual Power Core!" She called out, the machine's left head charging up it's attack before unleashing it into the opposing flame warrior, shattering it.

Trammel: 1050

Skyla: 1650

"I still have life points left!" Trammel declared. "So much for my 'last turn'!"

"Perhaps, but you've studied me." Skyla replied. "Or so you have claimed. My Cyber Twin Dragon has it's own unique ability, allowing me to attack twice each turn. So attack him directly, with Second Dual Power Core!" She called out, the right head of her dual machine charging up it's attack before unleashing it into the opposing Professor, knocking him onto his back.

Trammel: 0

Skyla: 1650

"But... But how..." Trammel said as he sat up. "I've scouted your deck, your duels! How?"

"How did I win?" Skyla asked as she turned around, back to the teacher. "It's simple. I do not cloud myself with petty emotions like greed, anger and revenge. I don't use petty cards with no point. I play like hell possessed." She began to walk away, heading for the stairs. "I am the Empress of Machines. Remember that."

"I shall remember this 'Student'..." Trammel said as he stood up. "I now have another gnat to swat... This I swear..."

0---0

"I know you like to watch the Tennis Team play, and I know you like making a list of which girl wears which colour panties..." J.B. chided the clown as the arrived at the main building. "But couldn't you find a better time to try and find out? Or better yet, not do it at all?"

"But I'm sure Mina didn't have yellow ones..." Gonda said as he held an ice pack to his head.

"Regardless of Gonda's... Perversions..." Terry began. "We still have plenty of time to make it to the arena for your match." He took a moment to sigh. "Although someone should have a word about Gonda's unusual habits."

"No kidding..." Serenity replied, shaking her head. "I wonder about him sometimes..." She added before looking up to the entrance. "Huh? Who's that?" She asked, looking at a beautiful Obelisk girl, her arms crossed under her chest.

"She's kinda hot." Gonda remarked before Serenity slapped the back of his head. "Ouch! Hey, come on! I only got one ice pack!"

"Her name is Skyla Reins." Terry said. "She's been undefeated since her first year. Not the most... Pleasant of company."

"Why's that?" J.B. asked as they approached the entrance and girl standing there.

"I don't know. She's not going to win any awards for personality however." Terry finished as Skyla turned to face them.

"Jennings." She stated flatly.

"Uh... Yeah?" J.B. replied as he and his friends stopped to talk with the girl.

"Trammel has it in for you."

"Has it in for him?" Gonda asked blinking. "How's that?"

"He's still fuming over his loss to him." The cold girl replied.

"That was like five months ago..." J.B. replied.

"Apparently, he holds a grudge." Skyla replied. "He's been talking to those two Endchilds, Richard and Rosetta. He might have gotten some semblance of teamwork beaten into their thick skulls, on top of handing over a pair of cards."

"Great..." Gonda said, shaking his head. "As if they weren't trouble enough when they just fought each other..."

"Wait, you said he gave them cards, right?" Serenity asked.

"Yes." Skyla answered.

"I remembered after my duel with Xander he mentioned that Trammel gave him his Non-Fusion Area trap card..." Serenity mused. "What did he give them?"

"I don't know." Skyla replied as she turned to enter the building. "You'll probably find out."

"Hey, one sec!" J.B. called out, Skyla halting for a moment. "Why are you telling us this?"

"I have my own reasons." Skyla replied before walking away. "They do not concern you."

"Well..." Gonda began. "She can't be all that bad... And she had a nice butt too--Ouch!" He shouted out reeling from another one of Serenity smacks. "No hurt! No hurt!"

"Come on guys..." J.B. said as moved to enter the school. "We have a match to get to..."

0---0

Next Chapter: J.B. Jennings and Serenity Wheeler versus Richard and Rosetta Endchild.

Note: Skyla Reins is a character Elemental Balance made up, so talk to him about her.


	38. Tag Force VII: Dragon Within Hero's Soul

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Skyla will be back, be assured. As for the Godzilla remark I'm not sure what it was referring to.

lightningstrxu: I only had a use for them awhile ago. As to if they show up again, maybe, maybe not, depends on what I need when.

Guardian Master: I got his stats. If I have a spot I'll use him.

Psycho King: Guess I got that right then.

Tyjet Ansatsu: I'll try to make it worth your while.

afanofduels: I'm not sure if I'll make a 'pure' Monarch deck, but one of the them, Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch, has been used.

ttoad: You're making it sound like Crowler's track record was a lot better.

Phantom 1: I tweaked the character a tad, but she's basically the way EB made her.

Supremezero: It takes me about three hours or so to write a chapter, so if I can I do it during the night. Mind you most of the time doesn't go into the writing, but looking up cards, effects, rules and then making the duel flow how I want. It's hard work...

D.J. scales: I do hear, but understand what will happen is what I want to happen. And as to what will happen, I'm not going to spoil it.

emerald lady: Sorry, a number of his cards haven't been used yet, and for now I want to keep them under wraps.

Kojiro Kiseragi: I might take a look once I've got the chance.

0---0

"And so it's about to begin." Chainz muttered to himself as Trammel walked over to join him. "This is odd. Usually I'm the last one here."

"Quiet you." Trammel said, as he sat down. "I'm in no mood. I just want to watch the Endchilds decimate those Slackers. That will help my disposition."

"Whatever." Chainz muttered to himself. "Not like anything ever helps it."

0---0

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the match you've been waiting to see!" Waltman announced as he stood in the middle of the duel field. "The final match of the Tag Team Tournament! Who will be crowned the new Tag Team Champions?"

0---0

"Assessing the match logically..." Skyla said to herself, seated near the back of the arena. "Jennings and Wheeler have won matches against opponents with more Tag Team experience, yet the same could be said for the union of Endchilds. In addition, the Endchilds have won matches while not working together, and often with over half of their starting life points. Jennings and Wheeler meanwhile have worked together, but with less than half of what the Endchilds have had, barring their match with Cloudwalker and Single. In addition, my warnings aside, Trammel has assisted the Endchilds with two unknown cards, as well as unifying them somewhat. Given the track records of the two teams, and the advantages of not only Trammel but their fortune, which gives them access to rarer cards, I give Jennings and Serenity a thirty-seven percent chance of victory, versus the Endchilds sixty-three."

0---0

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the first team!" Waltman called out. "They are the Slifer Duo of James Jennings and Serenity Wheeler!" A number of students cheered aloud as the two red-clad students walked over to the field, stepping up onto the white side. "And facing them and the Obelisk Siblings, Richard and Rosetta Endchild!" He added as the two blue clad Endchilds walked to the black end of the field, stepping up to face their opposition.

"So, this is it huh?" Richard sneered, looking down at J.B. "Now not only may I avenge my losses, but I may do it in front of every student in the school! I shall enjoy this!"

"We both shall my brother..." Rosetta added, licking her lips as she looked at the male Slifer, noting the glare sent at her by the female Slifer as well. "Victory, to the Endchilds!"

0---0

"Looks like that Skyla girl you told me about was right." Brock said, watching the field. "Those two seem two seem to be willing to work with each other than against. For a change."

"No kiddin'." Gonda added. "But I know J.B. and Serenity can pull it off."

"If I were to follow the odds, I'd disagree." Terry replied. "But had you asked me that during my own match with James I would have said he'd have no chance either. I think this is a duel you cannot put odds on."

0---0

"Well sister, seems things are about to come to ahead in but a few moments." Alyssa said as she watched on.

"Oh yeah." Allie replied. "I hope those two jerks get what's coming to them."

0---0

"Looks like things are about to kick off." Leslie said as she leaned back into her chair. "Can't wait till they tear the house down!"

"House? This no house." Kemah replied. "Oh well. Go to beach after this?"

"Sure, if ya let me get my swimsuit."

"Who need suit?"

"Now you I like."

0---0

"Seems to me, brother, we've got a contest here." Yami said as he leaned back in his seat. "Like the flag I got for ya?"

Hikari glared at his twin, a red 'Jennings/Wheeler' Flag in his hand. "Go team..." He said, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

It was comparable to the amount of water one might find in the sands of a desert.

0---0

"So those who beat us duel against the witch and her brother." Gem said idly.

"Should prove to be a match like no other." Nai agreed.

"Indeed, only I wish we were the ones to send..."

"Those twisted siblings to their final end!"

0---0

"Well, we might be watching from the sidelines, but it was fun." Luke Cloudwalker said to his friend Han Single.

"Yeah." Han agreed. "But there's always next year. Hey, something up Leia?" Han asked turning to his female friend, Leia Organic.

"Am I the only ones thinking we're a one note joke?" The girl with hair done up like two cinnamon buns asked.

"Geeze, why do you always ask that Princess..." Han replied. "Anyway, I told that guy with all the hair, Chewie, that'd I stop by later."

"I'll come along too." Luke added. "Then maybe later we could go over some strategy. We'll take next years tournament for sure!"

"Don't get cocky kid..."

0---0

"Duellist!" Waltman called out, still in the centre of the field. "This is the final round! Shuffle your decks! Draw your cards!" He smiled widely as the pair of Slifers and their Obelisk opponents drew their hands. "And DUEL!" He called out before running off the field.

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

The Endchilds: 8000

"It's on!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode!" He called out, his multi-handed fairy rising up to the field. (4/1400/1000) "This also lets me add White Dragon Ritual from my deck to my hand." He added, taking his card. "Next, I set one card face down, and end my turn!"

"Very well." Richard replied as he drew. "Permit me to begin your demise. I summon Agent of Wisdom – Mercury to the field in defence mode." He began; summoning a blue skinned and winged man with a book to the field. (4/0/1700) "Next, I play Different Dimension Capsule, removing a card from my deck which will be added to my hand in two of my turns. Following this I set three cards face down, and use my final card, Sanctuary in the Sky!" He added, marble pillars and fog rising up to the field.

0---0

"Unusual stratagem." Skyla noted. "He has emptied his hand for reasons I cannot gather. However Sanctuary in the Sky is a key card of his, his odds of victory increase the long it remains out."

0---0

"My draw now!" Serenity called out, drawing her card. "And I summon the Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" She called out, her winged hero rising to the field, it's arms crossed. (3/1000/1000) "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"And now, I draw!" Rosetta called out, taking her card. "And I shall build upon my brother's work with this, Cyber Petite Angel, in defense mode." She added, summoning a tiny winged fairy to the field. (2/300/200) "And now I can move one Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to my hand. That shall be all this turn."

"And now it's back to me!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And I summon Spear Dragon, in attack mode!" He called out, his long-nosed dragon rising up to the field. (4/1900/0) "Now attack that Agent, Piercing Strike!"

"I think not!" Richard called out, flipping up his card. "I counter with Sakuretsu Armour! This card allows me do destroy your attacking monster!"

"Nice try, but I've got a card to use too!" J.B. countered, flipping his own card. "I'll use Trap Jammer, to put an end to your trap card!"

"And a counter trap card can only be defeated by another counter trap card!" Richard replied, flipping up a second card. "I activate my own Trap Jammer, negating the effect of yours!"

"Crap!" J.B. shouted out as his dragon blew apart. "Manju, attack the Angel with Palm of Destruction!" He called out, his own fairy rushing over to smash the tiny opposing fairy.

"Too bad." Richard replied as his last trap card flipped up. "First, I activate my last trap card, Solemn Wishes. So now that I draw I... we gain five hundred life points."

"That is correct brother!" Rosetta replied as Richard drew a card.

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

The Endchilds: 8500

"In addition, if I have no card during the end of your turn The Agent of Wisdom lets me draw another card!" Richard added, drawing again.

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

The Endchilds: 9000

"Next I shall use the Pot of Greed, drawing two cards and activating the effect of my trap card, Solemn Wishes, yet again!" Richard continued, drawing a third time since his turn began.

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

The Endchilds: 9500

"Now I will set one card face down and summon the Absorbing Kid in the Sky in attack mode!" He added, his chubby angel rising to the field. (4/1300/1000) "And to him I equip the Cestus of Dalga raising his attack power by five hundred! (4/1300/1000-4/1800/1000) Now attack Manju with Angel's Dive!" He called out, his cherub leaping into the air to dropkick J.B. fairy.

"Too bad, I don't take damage because of your own field spell!" J.B. called out.

"Perhaps, and it prevents the activation of my Cestus' effect, but Absorbing Kid grants us three hundred life points for every level of a monster it destroys."

J.B. & Serenity: 8000

The Endchilds: 10700

0---0

"Impressive." Skyla admitted. "Using Mercury he could draw more often provided he has an empty hand. With Solemn Wishes this means double the life points he would gain each turn. In addition certain cards are more effective depending on the state of your life points."

0---0

"My draw!" Serenity called out, taking a card. "And I offer Avian to summon the Elemental Hero Necroshade in defense mode!" She called out, the winged hero vanishing as a red humanoid rose up, a voodoo mask on it's face. (5/1600/1800) "That'll be it for now."

"My turn then!" Rosetta called out, taking a card from her own deck. "Ah, yes, this shall do nicely! I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" She called out, her skirt-wearing girl rising up to the field. (3/1000/800) "Now, as I'm sure you know she can attack so long as you have no monsters out with less attack than her. So, bypass her monster and attack, with Dance Dance Revolution!" Rosetta called out, her monster leaping over the hero to kick Serenity in the chest, staggering the duellist.

J.B. & Serenity: 7000

The Endchilds: 10700

"I set two cards face down, and end my turn." Rosetta said simply.

"My turn then!" J.B. replied, drawing a card. "And I set one card face down, and summon Troop Dragon in defence mode!" He called out, his humanoid dragon rising up, shield held up. (2/700/800)

"And I draw!" Richard called out, taking his card. "And thanks to Mercury, I can draw again!" He added, taking a second card. "And because of my Solemn Wishes, we gain five hundred life points for each of them!"

J.B. & Serenity: 7000

The Endchilds: 11700

"In addition, Different Dimension Capsule adds my card to my hand, a card I will now set face down, as the first half of our final strategy!" Richard continued.

0---0

"It seems the first of Trammel's cards is in hand." Skyla noted. "I would increase the odds of the Endchilds winning to seventy-one percent."

0---0

"Now I summon the Agent of Force – Mars in attack mode!" Richard called out, his hammer-wielding fairy rising up. (3/0/0) "And as you must know, his attack and defence is the total of the difference between our life points and yours! He's never been stronger!"

"Indeed! How glorious!" Rosetta added. (3/0/0-3/4700/4700) "And now, to add my own card to the mix! Dust Tornado, to remove your trap card!" She added, a small tornado forming on J.B.'s field, shattering his face down Mirror Force.

"And now I play Stop Defense to force your puny dragon to attack mode!" Richard declared as he played his spell, making the humanoid dragon rise up."

"And I play Emergency Provisions!" Rosetta added. "By offering my other card and his Stop Defense as it activates I increase our collective life points by a thousand for each card."

J.B. & Serenity: 7000

The Endchilds: 13700

"And it also increases Mars' attack by two thousand!" Richard added. (3/4700/4700-3/6700/6700) "Now attack Troop Dragon, with Hammer of Ares!" He called out, his monster charging across to smash the dragon with it's hammer, shattering it apart. A moment later it was replaced with a defending dragon despite the damage done. (2/700/800)

J.B. & Serenity: 1000

The Endchilds: 13700

"An excellent shot my brother!" Rosetta called out. "We shall win in record time! Especially now that your monster is empowered even further!" (3/6700/6700-3/12700/12700)

"But of course!" Richard replied. "And I have you to thank for a successful attack!"

0---0

"Very effective duelling." Skyla said to herself. "With Rosetta backing him, Richard was able to summon Mars with a very high attack. Thanks to Stop Defense, blocking the attack was impossible. Their only mistake was not offering Solemn Wishes and his other face down as well, empowering Mars enough to achieve victory now. Despite this oversight the odds have changed in the Endchilds favour: I foresee a eighty-eight percent chance of an Endchild victory."

0---0

"I liked it better when they were arguing..." Gonda said, gulping. "That thing has almost thirteen THOUSAND attack points now! I've never seen anything bigger in my life!"

"Indeed..." Brock added while nodding. "I hate to say it, but it's not likely that J.B. or Serenity can pull something out now."

0---0

"Perhaps they needed no assistance, save a pep talk..." Trammel said grinning widely. "I will enjoy every last second of this..."

0---0

"Now attack, Absorbing Kid in the Sky! Destroy Troop Dragon with Angel's Dive!" He called out, his fairy flying up before crashing into the dragon with a dropkick. "And now it's effect activates, give us even more life points..." He added.

J.B. & Serenity: 1000

The Endchilds: 14300

"And of course the Agent of Force grows ever stronger!" Richard sneered, as his fairy shouldered it's weapon. (3/12700/12700-3/13300/13300)

"M-my draw!" Serenity stuttered out, drawing her card, J.B.'s last Troop Dragon rising up. (2/700/800) 'How do we stop this thing!?' She thought to herself. "I switch Elemental Hero Necroshade into attack mode!" She called out, her hero flexing it's claws. "Now attack Cyber Tutu with Shadow Reaper!" She added, the hero drawing it's arms back before flinging them forwards, a torrent of shadows rushing forth to engulf and destroy the monster."

"A little damage..." Rosetta admitted. "But not enough to matter.

J.B. & Serenity: 1000

The Endchilds: 13700

"Indeed. Mars still has almost thirteen thousand attack points!" Richard added. (313300/13300-3/12700/12700)

"And it is now my turn!" Rosetta added as she drew. "And I summon Etoile Cyber in defence mode." She added, her leotard clad woman rising up to the field. (4/1200/1600) "I shall leave the rest to you brother."

"Don't count on it!" J.B. said as he drew. "If I've got cards, I've got a chance! So I set two cards face down and summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, his blue coloured dragon rising up. (4/1900/1600) "Now attack Etoile, with Sapphire Slasher!" He called out, his monster rushing across to slice the woman in half.

"Pitiful!" Richard called out as he drew two cards. "You cannot stop my power! Thanks to the Agent of Wisdom – Mercury I draw two cards, and thanks to Solemn Wishes we gain more life points!"

J.B. & Serenity: 1000

The Endchilds: 14700

"And with more life points comes more attack points for the Agent of Force – Mars!" Richard continued, grinning widely. (3/12700/12700-3/13700/13700) "Now attack his Troop Dragon and end this duel! Hammer of Ares!" He called out, his monster charging across.

"And I counter with Draining Shield!" J.B. called out, flipping his card. "And now I can add your monster's attack points to our life points, on top of negating your attack!"

"No! It cannot be!" Richard called out as Mars' hammer slammed into a barrier. "It was almost over!"

J.B. & Serenity: 14700

The Endchilds: 14700

0---0

"My, how fast things change..." Chainz said as Trammel gawked.

"But... But how!" The professor called out. "It was almost over!"

"Almost." Chainz repeated. "Of course that only counts with hand grenades and horse shoes."

0---0

"Blast it all!" Richard called out. "Without a difference in life points, Mars' attack is zero!" (3/10200/10200-3/0/0) "I offer the Agent of Wisdom – Mercury for the Agent of Judgement – Saturn!" He called out, the book holding fairy disappearing at the purple winged and skinned fairy rose up. (6/2400/0) "I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"And it's my draw!" Serenity called out, taking a card. "And I play Polymerization, to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman in my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in attack mode!" She called out, her heavily armed hero rising up to the field. (6/2000/2500)

"And I counter with Altar for a Tribute!" Richard called out. "Now I shall offer Saturn to gain it's attack points as life points!"

J.B. & Serenity: 14700

The Endchilds: 17100

"This in turn raises Mars' attack power!" Richard added. (3/0/0-3/2400/2400)

0---0

"Richard is too obsessed with his Agent of Force." Skyla said eyes narrowing. "In addition Mystic Wok could have achieved the same results on either turn, in addition to offering the monster's defence if required. The Endchilds now have a sixty-four percent chance of victory."

0---0

"It won't help you!" Serenity called out. "I activate Skyscraper!" She called out the fog disappearing as the pillars shattered before being replaced by quickly rising buildings. "Now when I have Elemental Hero monsters with an attack lower than yours those Elemental Heroes gain a thousand attack points. But in this case it doesn't matter because your monster loses its attack points because Sanctuary in the Sky has been replaced with Skyscraper!"

"Damn you!" Richard snarled as he clenched a fist. (3/2400/2400-/3/0/0)

0---0

"That's right!" Gonda shouted out. "Without Sanctuary in the Sky Mars can't power up, it can only remain unaffected by spell cards!"

"And with zero attack spells are the least of your worries." Terry added.

0---0

"Necroshade! Attack Mars with Shadow Reaper!" She called out, her hero sending it's wave of shadows out to engulf The Agent of Force.

J.B. & Serenity: 14700

The Endchilds: 15500

"Rampart Blaster, attack him directly! Rampart Cannon!" Serenity called out, her monster firing a missile that struck Richard directly.

J.B. & Serenity: 14700

The Endchilds: 13500

"You little..." Richard growled out.

"And now I play De-Fusion to separate Rampart Blaster into Burstinatrix and Clayman!" Serenity continued, her fusion monster separating into two heroes, the blocky Clayman and the fiery Burstinatrix. (4/800/2000) (3/1200/800) "Now attack! Clay Charge and Burstfire!" She called out as the two heroes charged forth with a shoulder block slamming into Richard and a fist covered in flames slamming into Rosetta.

J.B. & Serenity: 14700

The Endchilds: 11500

"And that ends my turn." Serenity added.

"And it's my draw!" Rosetta replied. 'Stupid brother...' She thought to herself. 'Foiling our victory! Still, perhaps we can manage yet...' "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand hands in attack mode!" She called out, her own multi-handed fairy rising up. (4/1400/1000) "Now, I shall add Cyber Angle Idaten to my hand. Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive Etoile Cyber!" She added, the leotard-wearing monster rising up again. (4/1200/1600) "Next, I offer both Manju and Etoile Cyber to play Machine Angel Ritual, allowing me to summon Cyber Angel Idaten in attack mode!" She called out as both warrior and fairy vanished, her bikini-wearing ritual monster rising up to the field. (6/1600/1200) "Of course thanks to her effect I can retrieve Monster Reborn for later."

"Maybe, but remember, my Elemental Heroes gains attack power if a stronger monster does battle with them!" Serenity called out.

"True, so I'll use this!" Rosetta replied. "Mystical Space Typhoon! Which will destroy Skyscraper!" She called out, laughing as the wind raged around her, the building breaking apart. "Now attack Clayman with Cyber Angel Kick!" Rosetta called out, her monster rushing across to slam the opposing clay monster with her foot, shattering it.

J.B. & Serenity: 13900

The Endchilds: 11500

"My draw then!" "J.B. called out, taking a card. "I set one card face down, and then I summon Element Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, his bird-like dragon rising up to the field. (4/1500/1200) "And since there's both a fire and wind monster out on the field, Element Dragon gets both of it's effects, the ability to attack again if it destroys a monster, and another five hundred attack points! (4/1500/1200-4/2000/1200) So attack! Elemental Firestorm Burst!" He called out, his monster sending a torrent of flame at the ritual monster, shattering it apart.

J.B. & Serenity: 13900

The Endchilds: 11100

"Now, attack them directly! Elemental Firestorm Burst!" J.B. repeated at the monster sent it's flames out to strike both of his opponents at once.

J.B. & Serenity: 13900

The Endchilds: 9100

"And now, Luster Dragon attack! Sapphire Slasher!" He added, his powerful dragon charging forth to slash at Richard.

J.B. & Serenity: 13900

The Endchilds: 7200

"Blast it all!" Richard called out as he drew, his Solemn Wishes activating.

J.B. & Serenity: 13900

The Endchilds: 7800

"How could things have gone so terrible for us now? I summon Agent of Creation – Venus in defense mode!" Richard declared, the golden woman rising to the field. (3/1600/0) "And I activate her effect, paying fifteen hundred life points to summon my three Mystical Shine Balls in defence mode!" He added, the three glowing balls of light rising up to his field. (2/500/500 x3)

J.B. & Serenity: 13900

The Endchilds: 6300

"And I draw again!" Serenity announced as she took a card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" She called out, her electric hero rising up to the field. (4/1600/1400) "Now attack his Mystical Shine Balls! Shining Surge Flash, Burstfire and Shadow Reaper!" She called out, her heroes sending their attack off to shatter the three opposing monsters.

"We are in a terrible position!" Rosetta said as she drew. "I set my card face down, then activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us all to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" She called out as she, her brother and her opponents all drew. 'I still don't have it!' She thought to herself. 'If I do not get it soon...' "I summon Kanan the Swordmistress in defence mode." She said, summoning a red-haired woman in green armour to the field, shield and sword in hand. (4/1400/1400)

"Now I draw!" J.B. called out. "And I set a card face down and summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" He added, his heavenly dragon rising up to the field. (4/1500/1200) "Next I activate my face down card, Dragon's Rage! So now I can do damage to your life points, even if your in defence mode! So I attack Kanan with my Divine Dragon, Heaven's Thunder!"

"You can, if you have dragons out!" Richard called out as he flipped his card. "But my DNA Surgery will change all monsters on the field to insects, therefore rendering your card useless!"

"Insects?" J.B. spat out as his monster grew insect-like mandibles along with an exoskeleton before sending a spike of lightning off into the opposing warrior, destroying her.

"Insects." Richard repeated simply as his own Venus changed, gaining bug-like eyes, J.B.'s other monsters gaining insect like traits, in addition to Serenity's monsters.

0---0

"So, he shows half of the combo." Skyla mused. "Until now the Endchilds chances of winning had dropped to forty-one percent. If the other card is as I suspect it is it those odds will become eight-two percent."

0---0

"Why a buncha bugs?" Gonda mused. "I mean it seems he'd be better off if everything was a fairy."

"A good question..." Terry replied. "I suspect that is one of the cards Trammel gave them. I wonder what the other could be?"

0---0

"Whatever..." J.B. said. "Element Dragon attack with Elemental Firestorm Burst!" He called out, his monster sending it's torrent of flame out to roast the fairy-turned-incest. "Now attack again with Luster Dragon! Elemental Firestorm Burst and Sapphire Slasher!" He called out, the sapphire monster rushing across to slice at Richard while the bird-like monster spat flames at Rosetta.

J.B. & Serenity: 13900

The Endchilds: 2400

"My draw!" Richard declared, activating Solemn Wishes.

J.B. & Serenity: 13900

The Endchilds: 2900

"And now I activate Dark Hole! Destroying all monsters on the field!" He declared, a massive black hole appearing above the duellists, quickly sucking up every monster on the field. "And now, I play Shinato's Ark! And by offering Warrior of Zera and Shining Angel I may summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" He called out, his golden winged fairy rising up, slowly adapting an insect-like look. (8/3300/3000) "Next I summon Mudora, in attack mode!" He added, a sword wielding man in a golden mask rising up, quickly adapting an insect-like appearance. (4/1500/1800) "Now attack! Divine Annihilation!" He called out, his monster sending a blast of golden energy out into J.B., staggering the dragon duellist.

J.B. & Serenity: 10600

The Endchilds: 2900

"And before it slips my mind, let me explain Mudora's effect." Richard continued. "For every fairy in my graveyard he gains two hundred attack points. And with nine in my graveyard at present, Mars, Mercury, Saturn, Venus, The Mystical Shine Balls, Shining Angel and Absorbing Kid in the Sky that's another eighteen hundred attack points! (4/1500/1800-4/3300/1800) Now attack! Ancient Pharaoh Blade!" He called out, his monster rushing across to slash at J.B.

J.B. & Serenity: 7300

The Endchilds: 2900

"My draw!" Serenity replied, taking a card. "And I play Miracle Fusion to fuse Sparkman and Clayman in my graveyard by removing them from play! Now I can summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in defence mode!" She called out, her massive yellow warrior rising up, arms crossed. (6/2400/1500) "And by discarding one card I can destroy a monster with an original attack lower than Thunder Giant's attack. And since Mudora's original attack was fifteen hundred he qualifies!" She said, discarding one card and causing the fairy-now-insect to be struck by a bolt of lightning.

"And now I draw!" Rosetta called out as she drew. 'Finally...' She thought to herself. "And I activate De-Fusion, and now Thunder Giant is returned to your fusion deck. Of course you can't summon either monster used to make it, they were removed from play... Poor dear." She mocked as the fusion monster vanished. "Now, I activate my face down card, Monster Reborn to revive Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" She called out, the female monster returning again and developing insect-like parts.. (4/1200/1700) "Next, I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!" She added, her skating girl rising up and receiving an insect-like look as well. (4/1400/1500) "Now attack! Accel Slicer and Rhythmic Kick! And don't forget, during direct attacks like this Etoile Cyber gains five hundred attack!" (4/1200/1600-4/1700/1600) Both her monsters charged Serenity, slashing and kicking at her and forcing her to step back.

J.B. & Serenity: 4200

The Endchilds: 2900

"And now, to ensure our victory..." Rosetta began as Etoile Cyber returned to normal. (4/1700/1600-4/1200/1600) "I play Insect Barrier!" She called out, an energy net appearing between the two teams.

"Insect Barrier?" J.B. said in a questioning manner.

"Oh yes!" Rosetta replied. "Now all insects on your side of the field cannot attack while our insects may attack freely!"

"And thanks to DNA Surgery every monster is an insect now!" Richard added.

"And now, I play Polymerization!" Rosetta added. "To fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater into Cyber Blader!" She called out, her two monsters vanishing and fusing into the more powerful ice queen, who also adapted an insect-like look. (7/2100/800)

0---0

"As I had suspected, a combination with Insect Barrier." Skyla said, nodding to herself. "Given the presence of both Shinato and Cyber Blader I would say this match is a given. Ninety-four percent chance that the Endchilds shall win. That leaves six percent for Jennings and Wheeler. The match is as good as over, the only logical move now is surrender."

0---0

"Gotta hand it to ya this time." Chainz said. "That's a lock-down combo."

"Oh yes..." Trammel replied. "And as Richard demonstrated it does more than just prevent attacks, now that annoying boy cannot use any cards that requires a dragon's presence. This one is in the bag..."

0---0

"My draw!" J.B. called out, drawing his card. "I set two cards face down and the I play White Dragon Ritual, offering The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave to summon Paladin of White Dragon to the field!" He began, his dragon-mounted warrior rising up, DNA Surgery slowly turning it into an insect. (4/1900/1200) "Now I'll offer it for a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" He called out, the paladin morphing into the great dragon, who now had ant-like mandibles replacing it's jaw. (8/3000/2500) "And that's all for now."

"More than that!" Richard said as he drew. "Once Shinato destroys your dragon I will win! First, Solemn Wishes grants us more life points!"

J.B. & Serenity: 4200

The Endchilds: 3400

"Now Shinato!" Richard bellowed. "Attack with--"

"Activate Waboku!" J.B. countered, flipping his trap. "No damage this turn!"

"Bah!" Richard scoffed. "Go ahead, I end my turn."

"I draw then!" Serenity called out as she drew. 'Wildheart! He's not effected by traps, so he won't be stopped by the barrier!' She thought to herself. 'And if I use this card James gave me...'

0-Flashback-0

"As good as it is to be back..." Gonda said as he joined Serenity and J.B. at a bench in the park. "School work is still a snooze..."

"Come on Gonda." Serenity said, shaking her head. "We are supposed to be here to learn, right?"

"Yeah." J.B. added, stretching slightly, looking through his deck. "Anyway, we gotta gear up for that tournament next week. Which reminds me..." He added, fishing out a card from his pocket. "I found this. If you play this it might help us both out during the tournament."

"Oh really?" Serenity said taking the card and looking it over. "Neat. Yeah, this could really work out."

0-End Flashback-0

'It's perfect for us! Especially now!' Serenity added to herself. "I summon the Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!" She called out, her barbaric hero rising up to the field. "And since it's immune to traps he's not turned into an insect!" (4/1500/1200)

"Big deal." Richard replied. "It can't stop our monsters!"

"Especially since my Cyber Blader doubles her attack, now that two monsters are out." Rosetta added. (7/2100/800-7/4200/800)

"Not yet, but it's a start." Serenity replied. "And since DNA Surgery has no effect I can use this, Dragonic Attack!"

"Dragonic Attack?" Richard snorted. "Sounds more like he'd play it." He added, looking at J.B.

"I can only equip this card to a warrior like Wildheart." Serenity continued. "And once I do it's attack and defence increases by five hundred. But that's not all!" She added as her monster's eyes changed, it's pupils becoming silted. Green scales grew from it's skin, covering it as it drew it's sword, a dragon shaped spirit curling around it. (4/1500/1200-4/2000/1700)

"What is going on?" Richard barked out, watching the monster carefully.

"Once equipped with Dragonic Attack my monster is turned into a dragon type monster!" Serenity replied, grinning.

"And now I'm adding my own thing to the mix!" J.B. called out as he flipped his face down card face up. "Enemy Controller, to force Cyber Blader into defence mode!" He added as the monster knelt down. "And now not only can it be destroyed, since two monsters are out instead of one, but she can use my Dragon's Rage!"

"So attack! Light of the Dragonic Soul!" Serenity called out as her warrior-turned-dragon rushed across the field, slashing the insect-like fusion monster in two.

J.B. & Serenity: 4200

The Endchilds: 2200

"I'll set a card face down, and end my turn." Serenity added.

"And I shall draw!" Rosetta called out. "And now, I shall destroy you both! Brother, I require your monster!"

"Fine!" Richard replied. "But I expect it back in one piece!"

"It shall be done!" His sister replied. "I shall play Change of Heart to take control of Shinato!" She called out, Shinato floating over to her side of the field. "Next I equip it with Demotion! This reduces it's level by two!"

"Why reduce it's level?" J.B. asked, blinking. (8/3300/3000-6/3300/3000)

"So I can equip it with this! Ritual Weapon! A card I can only equip to level six or lower ritual monster!" Rosetta called out. "And now my brother's ultimate monster gains fifteen hundred attack and defence! (6/3300/3000-6/4800/4500) Now Shinato, attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Divine Annihilation!" She called out, her borrowed monster charging it's attack."

"And I counter with Covering Fire!" Serenity countered, flipping her card. "And now I can add Wildheart's attack to the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"You've screwed it up sister!" Richard called out as the Elemental Hero moved to stand next to the dragon-turned-giant ant. (8/3000/2500-8/5000/2500)

"Counter attack!" J.B. and Serenity called out in union. "White Lightning and Light of the Dragonic Soul!" The announced, their monsters firing blasts of silver and sky blue at the Shinato's golden blast, pushing the attack and into the ritual monster, blasting it apart. "Your monster is gone!" They add in unison before turning to look at each other. A moment later they shared a brief laugh.

J.B. & Serenity: 4200

The Endchilds: 2000

"How could you have let this happen sister?" Richard barked out. "My perfect monster... Is ruined... This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Rosetta replied. "Who's Agent of Force gave our opponents all those life points!? You've screwed us up long ago."

0---0

"This seems impossible..." Skyla mused, ignoring the arguing siblings. "Their chances of victory were six percent, nearly impossible to win. But now they stand a ninety-six percent chance of winning. Such a turn about in a duel should be, in theory impossible... How did they manage it?"

0---0

"Well some things aren't meant to be." Chainz noted. "The Endchilds working together is one of them."

"How..." Trammel muttered. "It was the perfect combo... They couldn't attack... Couldn't use support... How...?"

"Teamwork? Divine intervention? Skill? Dumb luck?" Chainz listed off. "Take your pick."

0---0

"Now, I draw!" J.B. called out as he took a card. "And with Wildheart acting as a dragon type I can play Stamping Destruction, which not only deals five hundred points of damage, but also destroys DNA Surgery!"

"Damn it all!" Richard bellowed out, clutching at his head. "How could you have let this happen!?"

J.B. & Serenity: 4200

The Endchilds: 1500

"ME!?" Rosetta shrieked as the Blue Eyes returned to normal. "All your life gain to power up Mars was WORTHLESS! Look at us now!"

"I've done far more damage in our duels than you could ever hope too you little whore!"

"You DARE! I'm going to--"

"...Blue Eyes..." J.B. began. "Attack them directly. And put them out of OUR misery..." The dragon's head swivelled, looking at it's targets before nodding, gathering it's energies and firing them off dragging it's blast across the field to strike both of it's master's foes, knocking them off their feet.

J.B. & Serenity: 4200

The Endchilds: 0

"BASTARD!" Rosetta cried out, sitting up. "This is your fault Richard! I should never have even asked you to team with me!"

"I should not have AGREED you little WITCH!" Richard retorted, sitting up as well.

"I am REALLY glad I have Joey as a brother..." Serenity mentioned as J.B. simply nodded.

0---0

"Well, what a union that was!" Terry said grinning.

"J.B. and Serenity for two big comebacks in one duel or Dumb and Dumber for breaking up at the end of the match?" Gonda asked.

"Both." Brock replied.

0---0

"And now ladies and gentlemen..." Waltman announced, back on the field as J.B. and Serenity stood on a podium, the Endchilds having left to continue their argument. "I present the winners of this years Tag Team Tournament, James Jennings and Serenity Wheeler!" He said as two teachers reached up as the winning duo bowed down letting them place gold medals around their necks. "Give it up for our winners!" Waltman added as J.B. wrapped an arm about his friend's shoulders, Serenity wrapping hers about his waist, their free hands waving at the gather crowd who applauded and cheered.

Somewhere in the background Sandra Alundra stood, glaring at the boy who's arm was on the girl.

0---0

Notes: Cyber Petite Angel is and Anime Only card, and is not real to the best of my knowledge.


	39. Custody Battle

Shout Outs...

D.J. scales: As I said, no spoilers. That includes what cards are or are not in someone's deck.

ttoad: Glad it was enjoyable.

Phantom 1: Sandra Alundra is the headmistress for the Slifer Red Dorm for Girls. She first popped up in the third chapter.

Infinite Freedom: Yeah, that and a few nukes. And Alundra is going to do something sooner or later. Not saying anything else on Skyla. As for Tyrant Dragon and Chaos Emperor Dragon J.B. doesn't NEED every dragon in the world in his deck. Sides, he only has one dark monster, Axe Dragonute.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Merry X-mas to you to buddy.

afanofduels: Richard's deck has changed a lot, huh?

lightningstrxu: It'll pop up eventually, don't you worry.

Supremezero: For the most part the fic is based on the anime, in which summoning in face up defence is common and effects like Skyscraper or Bubbleman's drawing ability are changed. However I try to follow the actually card rules and effects when and where I can. If I change a card's effect in anyway it will be noted in the notes at the end of the fic during the chapter it was first used.

Guardian Master: We'll see I suppose.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Now all of a sudden I picture Road Dogg/B.G. James going off and shouting "TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD!"

Kojiro Kiseragi: I thought it'd be worth a laugh.

0---0

"**Dance my Puppet, Dance!"** The voice cried out, staff in hand as he stood in the shadows. **"You belong to me! Now and forever!"**

"No, no!" The unshaven man cried out, clutching at his head. "Get out... GET OUT!"

"**What's the matter, Puppet?" **The man in the shadows cried out as flames began to spring up from the ground. **"Scared!? You should be! You are MINE!!!"**

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

0---0

"NNOOOOO!" The man cried out as he woke up, sitting up and grasping at air. "No! A... A dream...? Damn that... Stupid freak..." He said as he shoved the sheets from the bed. "Damn him and that stupid golden stick..."

0---0

"Hey J.B.!" Serenity chirped as she joined J.B. at the cafeteria. "How'd that call with your mother go?" She asked. The other day when she had left him he said he had to phone his mother, who had left him a message.

"Wha? Oh..." J.B. replied, seemingly distracted. "It was fine."

"Something wrong?" Serenity asked her normally cheerful friend as she sat down. "I remember you mentioned that she was coming over from what she said in her message, I thought you'd be more..."

"Excited?" Gonda asked as he joined the pair. "Happy? Merry? Cheerful?" Sitting down he looked at his friend and roommate.

"I'm fine! Really." J.B. insisted as he stood up. "Just... Need a little air is all..."

"Wow... This isn't like him..." Serenity said, blinking as he friend left. "He's usually more open..."

"No kidding..." Gonda replied. "Something is up... He looked spaced out when he got back last night... And I really have no idea how much sleep he got. If any..."

"Ms. Jennings!" Walker cried out as the older woman walked into the room. "I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Speaking of no sleep..." Gonda said, looking at the woman. "She doesn't look like she's had a lot of that either..."

"Yeah, she's got some bags under her eyes." Serenity added. "Come on!" She added, standing up and walking over to the woman, Gonda quickly following.

"Hello Walker." Susan replied to the teacher. "Have you seen my son?" She asked calmly.

"You just missed him." Serenity said as she joined them "And he seemed… pretty off... What's going on?"

"He didn't say?" Susan said staring slightly. "Oh yes... Always trying to help people with their issues, always trying to deal with his problems without any help..." She shook her head slightly. "I'd thought he'd at least tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Serenity asked worried.

"Is there a more... Private spot for this talk?"

0---0

"So... What's the what?" Gonda asked as he, Serenity and Walker sat about the room he shared with J.B.

"As you know I am divorced from James' father." Susan began. "He owns a large tobacco company, Big Puff Enterprises."

"To say they're large is an understatement!" Walked exclaimed. "As I recall that company has been around for about a century!"

"Yes. Jerry Powel. When we divorced James took my name." Susan replied. "The divorce was mostly over James' future... Jerry wanted him to follow in his footsteps and go into business like he and his father had, but James' heart never was into it. He was miserable boy until he found his first friend." She smiled for a moment as she thought of the boy who, unfortunately moved away shortly before J.B. set off for the academy. A moment later she frowned at exactly why she was here again. "Anyway, it seems Jerry has drummed up his lawyers, and has set about trying to get James to do what he wants again..."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"What I mean is he's trying to regain custody over my son." Susan replied. "I've got a considerable amount of money from the divorce, so I can win with my own lawyers, but he's willing to exploit every loophole and advantage he can find. If he manages to regain any sort of custody he could force him from the academy!"

"What!?" Serenity screamed out. "But this is what he wants, what he wants to do! How could he do this!?"

"Least now we know why J-Man has been so down lately..." Gonda replied as he slumped slightly. "This is bad."

"I also know Jerry plans on speaking to the Principal of the academy." Susan added. "I know he'd love to get him out of the academy. If only to set him back for a year while he continues to use legal action."

"Don't worry about that." Walker said as he pulled a PDA out. "I think can get Mister Waltman to ignore his ramblings."

"I'll go find J.B." Serenity said as she walked to the door. "I think he could use a friend about now..."

0---0

_Plunk!_ went the stone as J.B. tossed it into the river, crouching as he watched the ripples travel the water's surface. _Plunk! _Another joined the first, sinking slowly to the bottom. "Why does he have to screw everything up now?" He asked himself as he tossed another stone into the river with a _plunk!_ "I've got friends here, people I care about. I don't want to leave..."

"I'm glad." A voice said as J.B. stood up, turning to face Serenity.

"Sunshine?" He said as the girl bent over to pick up a few pebbles, tossing one into the water with a _Plunk!_

"Your mom's looking for you." Serenity said as she tossed the pebble into the water. _Plunk! _"She told us. Everything."

"Oh..." J.B. replied as he couched down again, picking up some more pebbles.

"Why didn't you tell me?" _Plunk! _went her own stone as it sank into the river.

"I... Just didn't want to worry you..." _Plunk!_

"With the way you were acting you did a lousy job." _Plunk!_

"... I'm sorry." _Plunk!_

"Don't be. You're my friend. My best friend." _Plunk! _"I want to help."

"It's just I thought all of that crap was over..." _Plunk! _"And now I'm back to being stuck in that old rut with my dad baring down on me." _Plunk! _"Once I finally got out and began to have a life, a childhood, I never felt so... free." _Plunk! _"Now I could end up stuck with him again."

"Not if I can help it." _Plunk!_

"Yeah, but what can we do?" _Plunk!_

"I don't know. I know this though." Serenity said, reaching out to take her friend's arm. "We're together. No matter what."

"... Thank you..." J.B replied as a hand came up to wipe at his eye.

"Are you... crying?"

"Sorry... It's just I can remember not having friends once upon a time." He said, flicking a tear away. "It... means... a lot to me."

"It's alright." Serenity replied, pulling J.B. towards her, wrapping her arms about him in a hug. "We'll make it all right."

0---0

"I'm already aware of the current status of who has custody over the boy." Waltman said into the phone. "At the current point and time young Mister Jennings is, and will remain a student. If custody changes I will act accordingly, but not until then."

"Do you realize who I am?" The voice bellowed. "I am Jerry Powel! I have an army of lawyers and--"

"And at the moment, no rights over the child." Waltman interrupted. "He is the finest student in Slifer Red, Mister Powel, and he sets a good example for his fellow students. I have no reason to expel him."

"Very well then. Perhaps another route then?" The voice said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know his mother will exhaust her finances eventually." The man on the phone said. "But the fact is it will take too much time and effort. We could end this far, far quicker. I'll even let you or Susan's lawyers draw up the paperwork for what I have in mind."

"And that is?"

"A duel."

0---0

"A duel?" J.B. said as he, his mother, Serenity, Gonda and Walker stood in front of Waltman's desk.

"Yes." Waltman replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me, he doesn't know anything about duelling!" J.B. replied.

"I know him too well..." Susan replied. "It's not going to be a fair match..."

"Indeed." Waltman said. "It'll be a handicap match, two on one. And Mister Jennings is the one while Powel in one of the two."

"So, who's the other half?" J.B. asked.

"I don't know." Waltman admitted. "I doubt he has any contacts on island, so it must be someone off island."

"Which tells us more or less nothing..." Gonda said sighing. "So, now what?"

"How long would it take to write it up?" J.B. asked.

"Your not thinking of going through with this, are you?!" Susan shouted out. "If you lose--"

"Then I won't." J.B. replied. "But I'm not going to live under his shadow. I will end it, and NOW!" He exclaimed, pounding a fist into his palm.

"I'll have it done up then." Waltman said. "And I'll make sure it's airtight. If you win you won't be bothered again, I assure you."

"But there's one last question." Serenity mused.

"Who is the second opponent?" Walker said. "I doubt many professional duellists would help him, but there are those who participate in illegal tournaments, as well as a few with less than honest reputations..."

0---0

If you looked around any city you'd find a place like it; a hole-in-the-wall bar with questionable patrons, as well as questionable dealing in the back room.

The unshaven man felt at home in this kind of bar. Wearing faded jeans, a red t-shirt, black leather jacket, a bandana styled like the American flag and a pair of sunglasses he fit right in. Sure it was dingy, and the woman across the bar was obviously looking for her 'john' but he loved the atmosphere. He'd been in many fights in bars like these, each of which he walked away from.

After his dreams he needed that. He had to remind himself of how tough he was.

The sound of the door opening drew his attention from the beer in front of him. His eyes narrowed on his sunglasses as two men entered.

They did not belong here. And those neatly trimmed haircuts did not belong here either. Both wore an expensive looking three-piece suit complete with neckties and polished dress shoes. As they stepped towards his direction he noted that they both looked tough, and walked as if they could kick the ass of anyone who pissed them off. He could picture where their guns were holstered. Sunglasses covered their faces. They were here on business, and only business. Otherwise they wouldn't have given a damn about the little hole-in-the-wall.

They looked like either bodyguards or enforcers. Either way whoever had hired them made a lot of money, millions if not billions.

He turned back to his drink, taking a sip from it wondering what the two Matrix rejects were doing here as he narrowed his eyes.

They were standing behind him. He could feel it. Looking up he saw his own reflection on a cheap mirror. Sure enough, they were there on either side of him. 'Just great.' The man thought. 'I don't need this kinda crap...'

"We've been looking for you." One of them said. He ignored him for a moment, taking another sip of his beer as he thought of his response.

"Well, you found me. So?" He said evenly.

"Our employer has need of your services." The second suit-wearing man replied. "If you'll come with us, someone will go over the details with you Mr. Howard."

He snorted slightly. "It's Keith. Bandit Keith."

0---0

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Walker said the next day as Bruti sat next to him outside the dorm. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"I can put an end to it myself." Susan said as he son adjusted his duel disk. "It might take time, and I know he'll appeal, but--"

"But this way it's final." J.B. replied. "And no risk of his lawyers screwing us over either."

"Just be careful." Gonda added as he patted his friend's back. "I'd hate to lose my roommate. Be pretty lonely..."

"It'll be fine Gonda." J.B. replied, slipping his deck into his disk. "I'm not going to lose, by any stretch of the imagination."

"Good." Serenity said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now, let's go."

0---0

"I gotta say you travel in style." Keith said to the moustached man across from him. His employer grinned, looking outside the window.

"This helicopter was designed for comfort in mind." The man said as he leaned back, a table between the two. "Once we get there I expect you to do your part."

"It's what you're paying for, right Mister Powel?" Keith replied, leaning forwards. "And thanks for paying in advance. But remember, we do it my way. Since it's what you called me in for."

"What do you mean?" Powel asked as Keith took out a deck, setting it on the table before pushing it to the man across from him.

"You've read up on the rules and how to play I take it?" Keith asked as Powel nodded. "Even so that don't make you a duellist by any stretch. And since it's two on one he'll start out with double the life points. But the thing is with these rules we can get two monsters out for every one he gets out."

"Go on." Powel said, nodding.

"Here's the plan." Keith began. "Of us two you go first. If he has no traps down go on the attack. When my turn rolls around I offer your monsters for my own bigger ones. Then I start swinging for the fences."

"Sounds easy enough. All I have to do is support you."

"That's right. Due to the lil' rules we can't talk strategy, and I can't pass on advice, but we can use each other's cards so long as they're on the field."

0---0

Alundra kept her arms crossed as she saw the helicopter approach. Having that one girl under her thumb was smart on her part; she could keep her Headmistress abreast of all the rumours and news on the academy.

Such as that boy's father coming to the academy. She normally wouldn't care except for the one fact he wanted to remove the boy from the academy, and challenged him to a two on one duel to do it. That was enough for her. She watched as the helicopter came into land, smirking as she recalled how she 'volunteered' to meet this man and that pompous ass Waltman's reaction to it. As the helicopter's blades quit moving the door opened allowing an unshaven man who looked to be in his late twenties step out, followed by a fifty something man in a business suit. A moment later two men, lawyers from the looks of them, exited as well standing behind the elder gentleman.

"Mister Powel I presume." She said, addressing the man. "And Bandit Keith." She added, hissing slightly.

"Well, well... Fancy seeing you here." Keith replied, adjusting his sunglasses.

"You know her?" Powel asked.

"Yeah, met in the American Regional Championship." Keith replied. "We met in the semi-finals, she ended up in forth place. Tough chick." 'Not to mention an absolute bitch.' He added mentally. 'All I did was ask her for a date. She acted like I just raped her.'

"Well then, I'm here to take you to the site of the duel." Alundra said. "Your son has signed the contract. Once you've done so as well we'll proceed."

"Excellent." Powel said as the woman took a folded sheet from her jacket passing it to his hired help. "What's that?"

"Lets say I did the... Liberty of scouting the competition..." She replied.

"A deck list huh?" Keith mused. "Dragon deck based on the Blue Eyes White Dragon... I can take that on."

"It's not complete mind you, only what I could cobble together." She said. 'I can't believe this bastard is working for Powel!' She thought to herself. 'Still, he is a former Regional Champion... And a powerful duellist in his own right... If he removes that boy dealing with him will be worth it!' "Follow me please. I'll lead you to the site." She added, turning about and leading them away.

"Of course!" Powel replied, following the woman as his eyes traveled her form. 'An excellent body, and willing to do diligent work... I could use her...' He thought to himself. 'With her drive she could do well in my company... And my bed... I can't believe I tried to hire that Trammel joker first... That failure couldn't even prevent him from entering the academy!'

0---0

"Mister Powel, welcome." Waltman said stiffly as he eyed the four men as they stepped towards him in the centre of the arena. "Your partner I presume."

"Of course." Powel said, snapping his fingers. The two lawyers stepped forward, looking at the contract on the table. The two flipped through it, nodding and mumbling before they turned to Powel.

"Everything is in order Mister Powel." One of them said. "Be advised, the rules of this one on two match is if either of you lose the match continues until your partner is eliminated. If you are both defeated you lose all legal right to challenge for custody. There cannot be a rematch and you cannot appeal should you lose."

"Airtight. As expected." Powel said, taking a pen out. He quickly scribbled on the sheet, grinning. "Time to collect my son."

0---0

"Bandit Keith..." Walker hissed, looking at the man in the leather jacket. "A duellist of poor morals I hear in addition to being a former Regional Champion, American Regional as I recall."

"Joey told me about him." Serenity added. "He cheated during the match. Be careful James..."

"Don't worry. I can handle this." J.B. replied, adjusting his disk.

"I know. I believe in you." Serenity replied. "I've seen you about to lose only to come back stronger than ever. I've soon you duel with your heart and soul... I believe in you..."

"Thanks Sunshine." J.B. replied, smiling. Smiling in return Serenity leaned up to him, kissing his cheek softly, surprising her friend as he lifted a hand up to feel his face.

"For luck..." She said, blushing.

"For everything." J.B. replied, giving a thumbs up.

0---0

"I hope you enjoyed that boy..." Alundra hissed, her arms crossed under her bust as she stood in the back of the arena. "Because I'm quite sure you'll never see her again..."

0---0

"All right, let's get this started." Waltman said standing between the tag team and the lone boy. "You all know the rules. One on two handicap match."

"I'm aware." Powel replied. "Ready to come home son?"

"Stick it." J.B. replied.

"I see I need to teach you respect boy." His father replied.

"Hey, he's got some guts." Keith said. "Course, guts don't mean anything these days. Time to earn that pay check!" He called out as he, J.B. and his employer drew. "Let's duel!"

J.B: 8000

Keith: 4000 Powel: 4000

"I'll start!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in defence mode!" He called out, his twin headed dragon rising up to the field. (3/1500/1200) "I'll also set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Powel announced, taking a card. "And I summon Bat in... Defence mode." He called out, summoning a mechanical bat into defense mode. (1/300/350)

0---0

"Wow... Scary..." Gonda said looking at it. "No punch at all here."

"I wouldn't say that Gonda..." Walker advised. "He's not the threat."

0---0

"I draw now." Keith said, grinning as he drew. "And I sacrifice my partner's bat to summon Blowback Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, a massive gun on legs rising up. (6/2300/1200) "Now, time to really roll."

"Then let's rock!" J.B. called out as he flipped his card up. "I activate Horn of Heaven by offering my Behemoth!" He said, his dragon vanishing.

"Is that bad?" Powel asked.

"He has to offer up his monster, but he can now negate my summon!" Keith said through clenched teeth as his monster was destroyed. "I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw, and now my Behemoth's effect kicks in, letting me revive it to defence mode once during the duel!" J.B. called out as he drew, his monster rising back up, it's left head missing. (3/1000/1000) "Now I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" He added, his spear-wielding serpent rising to the field. (4/1700/1650) Now attack Keith directly with Kaiser Clash!" He called out, his monster rushing across to slam Keith with it's weapon.

J.B: 8000

Keith: 2300 Powel: 4000

"Now my trap card activates!" Keith replied as he flipped his card up. "Damage Condenser! By discarding one card I can summon a monster from my deck with an attack equal to or less than the damage you just dealt. So say hello to Machine King Prototype!" He called out, his mechanical monster rising up. (3/1600/1500) "And this little guy gets one hundred attack and defence points for any and all machine monsters, itself included!" (3/1600/1500-3/1700/1600)

"Yay for you." J.B. said dryly. "I set one card face down. That's it."

"My turn I believe." Powel said as he drew. "And I summon... Cyber Commander in defence mode!" He called out, a solider with a machinegun in hand and missile pack on his shoulder rising to the field. (2/750/700) "I set... another card face down and end my turn."

"Of course his little Cyber Commander is a machine, which helps out my Prototype monster." Keith said as he drew. (3/1700/1600-3/1800/1700)

"And I also have a trap card!" Powel said proudly. "The League of Uniform Nomenclature, which lets me summon normal level two or lower monsters with the same name as one that I have out, letting me summon another two Cyber Commanders." He added, summoning two more of his military machines to the field. (2/750/700 x2)

"Which pumps up my Prototype even more!" Keith added. (3/1800/1700-3/1900/1800-3/2000/1900) "And now I'll offer a Commander for my Cyber-Tech Alligator!" He called out, one of the Cyber Commanders vanishing as it was replaced with a cyborg dragon. (6/2500/1600) "Now Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack with Cyber Slash!" Keith called out, his monster charging across to slash at the Kaiser Sea Horse, cutting it apart with it's claws.

J.B: 7200

Keith: 2700 Powel: 4000

"Now, I play Enemy Controller!" Keith added. "This Quick-Play Spell card forces your Behemoth into attack mode! So Machine King Prototype, attack with Cybernetic Shock!" He called out, his mechanical monster gathering electrical energies about it's fist before rushing forwards, slamming it's empowered fist into the dragon, shattering it apart.

J.B: 6200

Keith: 2300 Powel: 4000

"And that's all." Keith added grinning.

"My draw then!" J.B. called out, taking his card. "And I activate Call of the Haunted, to revive my Kaiser Sea Horse!" He called out, his monster returning to the field. (4/1700/1650) "And now I activate it's effect, sacrificing it to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, the serpent vanishing as the massive dragon rose up, it's eyes scanning over it's foes. (8/3000/2500)

"Wait, he shouldn't be able to do that!" Powel called out. "It's a level eight monster so he needs two monsters, but he only offered one!"

"True, but he offered Kaiser Sea Horse." Keith replied. "And if you summon a light monster you can treat it as two monsters. And that dragon happens to be a light monster."

"Bingo." J.B. replied. "Now Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack that Alligator with White Lightning!" He called out, his dragon gathering it's energies before unleashing them upon the cyborg-dragon, blowing it apart.

J.B: 6200

Keith: 1800 Powel: 4000

0---0

"It seems everyone is sticking to their own strategy here." Walker mused as the Prototype lost attack points from the destruction of Cyber-Tech Alligator. (3/2000/1900-3/1900/1800) "J.B. is trying to eliminate Bandit Keith as fast as he can, so he can isolate his father and defeat him. His father's deck seems to be based around weak, low-level machine monsters, and summoning them out in swarms. And is lastly the Bandit himself who is using Powel's monsters to summon his own more powerful monsters to the field. It's a powerful tactic, and given Powel's lack of duelling knowledge, the best tactic he can use."

"Yeah." Gonda said licking at his lips. "Come on J-Man, you can do it."

"Please son..." Susan added. "I know you can win. Even if I don't understand this game, I know that much."

0---0

"The boy has some fight still." Alundra mused. "I'm sure that low-life Keith has more in store for him though."

0---0

"My turn." Powel said as he drew. "And I summon Bokoichi the Freightening Car in defence mode!" He called out, summoning a freight car a train would pull to the field. (2/500/500) "Next I play Machine Duplication, letting me summon two more Bokoichis in defence mode!" He called out, two more freight cars rising up next to the first. (2/500/500 x2)

"And three more machines means three hundred more attack points." Keith added as he drew. (3/1900/1800-3/2000/1900-3/2100/2000-3/2200/2100) "Next up, pot of Greed for two more cards." He added, drawing from his deck. "Now I play Cost Down, offering a card from my hand to reduce the monster's in my hand by two levels! So now I can call out Machine King without a tribute!" He added as he summoned a larger machine to the field, towering over it's prototype. (6/2200/2000-4/2200/2000) "And guess what? It also gets one hundred attack points for each machine monster, itself included! (4/2200/2000-4/2900/2000) And don't forget about his Prototype either! (3/2200/2100-3/2300/2200) Next I equip Machine King with Raregold Armour, which forces you to attack it and only it."

"So? My Blue Eyes' attack is still too powerful for it to beat." J.B. replied.

"That's where this comes in, Battery Charger!" Keith said as he played the last card in his hand. "First, I pay five hundred life points."

J.B: 6200

Keith: 1300 Powel: 4000

"Then I can summon the monster I discarded, Batteryman C, in attack mode!" He called out, a C-Type battery with arms and legs rising up to the field. (2/0/0) "And now as long as this little guy is in attack mode he jacks up all of our machine monsters by five hundred attack points! And since you can't attack it, thanks to Raregold Armour, you can't attack it to get rid of me."

"Superb!" Powel exclaimed. "That boy will come home with me in no time flat!" (4/2900/2000-4/3400/2000) (3/2300/2200-3/2800/2200) (2/750/700-2/1250/700 x2) (2/500/500-2/1000/500)

"Oh yeah! Machine King! Steamroll that dragon with Rocket Fist!" Keith called out, his machine firing it's arm off towards the opposing dragon, shattering it apart.

J.B: 5800

Keith: 1300 Powel: 4000

"Now, Machine King Prototype, Cybernetic Shock!" Keith shouted out, his monster rushing forth and slamming J.B. with it's fist, directly.

J.B: 3000

Keith: 1300 Powel: 4000

"That's how you cook with gas!" Keith declared as J.B. drew, his Machine King's level returning to normal. (4/3400/2000-6/3400/2000) "As long as his field has an army of machines for me to tribute, I'm unstoppable!"

"We'll see about that!" J.B. replied. "I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defence mode!" He called out, his massive dragon rising to the field. (4/1200/2000) "I set another card face down and end my turn."

"I shall draw then son." Powel replied, taking his card. "And I'll pass. Keith, I leave it to you."

"No problem." Keith replied as he drew. "Oh yeah... I offer two of his Bokoichis to summon Perfect Machine King in attack mode!" He called out, a massive red and white machine rising up, lightning arcing across it's armour as it rose to it's full height, towering over it's counterparts. (8/2700/1500) "Now that does lower the attack of my other Machine Kings..." Keith began. (6/3400/2000-6/3200/2000) (3/2800/2200-3/2600/2000) "But my Perfect Machine King gains five hundred attack points for every machine save itself! So it's worth the small sacrifice!" (8/2700/1500-8/5200/1500) "So now, I'll have Machine King Prototype open the way with--"

"Nothing!" J.B. replied as he flipped his card up. "I activate Waboku, which prevents all damage for the turn."

"Annoying little brat." Keith replied. "Fine. Go."

"My draw!" J.B. replied. 'Mirror Force...' He thought to himself. 'I've rarely had luck with this... But if I can get them to attack I can use this to blow his machine army back to the Stone Age! But I don't think Keith will fall for that... But my old man will! Oh yeah...' "I set one card face down... And then I move my Cave Dwelling Dragon into attack mode!"

0---0

"Is he trying to speed up his loss?" Alundra asked herself. "What is he up to?"

0---0

"Okay, I'm as good a pa to J.B. as it gets..." Gonda began. "But that was stupid. It's like saying 'I set a trap, ATTACK ME!'"

"Yeah..." Serenity said hanging her head. "It ends like this? A desperation move?"

"I don't think it's desperation..." Susan said. "Those trap things can be pretty bad, right?"

"Uh... Yeah." Gonda replied, recalling J.B.'s stories on how this woman would set Axe Raider as a trap card.

"So if he gets attacked he could do a lot of damage, right?" Susan continued.

"Yeah." Gonda said. "But that Keith guy won't fall for it."

"Who said he had to be the one to fall for it?" Susan replied, smiling slightly.

0---0

'Right...' Keith thought as Powel drew. 'Does he think I was born yesterday?'

"Now I draw." Powel said, grinning as he drew. "And now I'll--"

"Run scared?" J.B. suggested.

"What!?" His father shouted out.

"Too afraid to do things yourself?" J.B. said, letting himself smirk. "Or do can only hire people to do things for you?"

"You little... I am your FATHER, you WILL respect me!" Powel shouted out. Keith was about to open his mouth a Waltman coughed politely, getting his attention as he held a finger to his lips.

'No!' Keith thought to himself. 'I can't advise him! If that idiot attacks he's going to run into a trap!'

"What's there to respect?" J.B. shouted back. "This is MY life, not yours!"

"Want to bet!?" Powel yelled back. "I offer my Bokoichi and my Cyber Commander for Launcher Spider!" He called out, the monsters being replaced by a mechanical spider with rocket launchers on it's back. (7/2200/2500-7/2700/2500) "Now I'll put my last Cyber Commander in attack mode, and attack with Launcher Spider! Widow Blaster!" He bellowed out, his spider launching it's missiles out at the man's son.

"No, you fool!" Keith replied, watching the missiles streak across as the boy flipped his face down.

"I activate Mirror Force!" J.B. called out as a barrier appeared before him.

'That fool walked into the worst trap possible!' Keith thought as the missiles exploded against the barrier that exploded outwards towards their end of the field. 'And everything was in attack mode!' He added as his Machine Kings shattered, along with his Batteryman C, the Cyber Commander and Launcher Spider. 'That FOOL!'

"You..." Powel stammered, his eyes wide. "You TRICKED ME!?"

"On the nosey." J.B. replied, tapping his nose.

0---0

"HA!" Gonda shouted out, grinning. "That was PRICELESS!"

"Oh yeah!" Serenity added. "He's back in the driver's seat now!"

"Good job son!" Susan called out.

0---0

"My turn!" Keith called out, drawing. 'JINZO!? CRAP!' He added to himself. 'I could have used this to lock down that Mirror Force... but now that he's blown up every monster we had I can't do a thing!' "Pass..."

"WHAT!?" Powel bellowed as his son drew.

"Because you got mad and went all out you got all our monsters destroyed." Keith replied. "Which means I'm stuck with Jinzo in my hand, which can negate traps, but it's a level six monster. Meaning I can't summon it because you decided to be an IDIOT!"

"And now I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards!" J.B. called out, drawing his cards. "And now I play Monster Reborn to revive the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He began, his great white dragon returning to the field, rising up and hovering above the duellists as the Dragon Dwelling in the cave spread it's wings as well, flying up to join it's kin. (8/3000/2500) "Next I play White Paladin Ritual, offering Divine Dragon Ragnarok from my hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon in attack mode!" He added, his warrior mounted dragon rising up, flying above the field to join it's fellow monsters. (4/1900/1200) "Now Paladin of White Dragon attack Keith! White Clash Strike!" He called out, his monster diving down to slam into Keith, staggering the bandit.

J.B: 3000

Keith: 0 Powel: 4000

"Well, that's all for me." Keith said turning about and walking towards the door. "Good doing business with you. And thanks for paying in advance." 'Yeah, losing sucks...' Keith added to himself as he adjusted his shades. 'But at least I got paid!'

"Hey! Wait!" Powel shouted. "Get back here!"

"Sorry, no refunds!" Keith replied as Powel turned to face his son who was tapping his foot with a grin.

"Oh bloody hell..." Powel moaned out.

"Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with Mountain Impact Gust and White Lightning!" J.B. called out, his dragons sending a blast of wind and white energy out at the elder man, knocking him off his feet. (1200+3000::4200)

"Damn it!" Powel cried out as he rolled onto his front. "Damn it all!"

"Sorry, no rematches!" J.B. shouted out, grinning.

J.B: 3000

Keith: 0 Powel: 0

"Game over Mister Powel." Waltman said, walking over to the man and extending his hand. "Thanks for playing."

"Shut up!" Powel replied, slapping the hand away as he stood up. "We're leaving. And don't think I'm forgetting this! And don't expect me to help that BOY anytime in the near future!" Powel cried our as he turned about, leaving as his lawyers followed him.

"Too close..." J.B. said as he wiped at his forehead.

"You did it!" Serenity replied, rushing forwards and tackling her friend.

"Whoa!" J.B. cried out as Serenity's petite frame knocked him over, the girl hugging him close. "Easy! Down girl, down!"

"Seems everything will be back to normal soon." Walker said as Gonda jumped on top of his friends with a cry of 'Doggie Pile'.

"Perhaps a bit better than that." Susan added, smiling softly.

0---0

"Stupid asshole." Alundra said as her eye twitched watching Serenity tackle that boy. "He just had to do as Keith told him to, and he messed it all up." She growled before turning about to leave. "Never send a man to do a WOMAN'S job. And soon I'll succeed where he failed."


	40. The Kissing Protest

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: On Tyrant Dragon: Maybe, but with three Blue Eyes and Kaiser Glider he has plenty of tribute monsters. On Twin-Headed Behemoth: It's a wind monster. On Alundra: Try a shotgun. On BEUD: Wait and see.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Thanks man.

Phantom 1: 1) I forget, 2) Keith was in his element while Powel was new to the game and 3) Pretty much.

Ninja Wolf 25: He'd do good in limbo. How low can you go?

lightningstrxu: It hasn't been outright stated yet. Just wait.

afanofduels: It's all right, I make up all my decks myself anyway.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Ya think? And Happy New Years, and good luck.

D.J. scales: Not saying, it would ruin it.

ttoad: Glad you liked it.

Supremezero: Well he wasn't thinking about the tooth fairy.

0---0

"Hey, how's your report going Serenity?" J.B. asked as his friend sat down next to him on the park bench, sighing slightly.

"Not as well as I'd hoped it would..." She replied.

"I thought you were looking forward to doing a report on cards people get attached to." J.B. said, blinking slightly.

"Oh, I was." Serenity added. "My partner wasn't."

"Who was your partner?"

0-Flashback-0

"So that's what got me started on Elemental Heroes." Serenity summed up as she looked at her partner.

"How... Silly." Skyla replied simply.

"What!?" Serenity shirked.

"Sentimental value on cards is irrelevant." Skyla replied. "Being attached to a card does not make it play any better. In addition this means you would rather play with weaker cards than more powerful ones with greater attack, defence or abilities."

"Oh really?" Serenity huffed. "My brother always said you can make your favourites work for you."

"A card will not play better no matter how much you care about it." Skyla replied as she stood up. "In addition this entire report is worthless!"

0-End Flashback-0

"Oh yeah, Terry was right about how social she was..." J.B. said dryly.

"Yeah, now I'm stuck doing the whole thing myself..." She said sighing.

"Want some help?" J.B. asked. "Me and Gonda have been on a roll, I could spare some time."

"Well... A little help would be all right."

0---0

"Weird..."Gonda said to himself as he leaned on the fence. "Those aren't school swim uniforms. Not that I'm complaining." He added, watching the swim team swim about in the pool.

"That's because it's not a club meet, just the team enjoying a nice day, dummy." A voice said.

"Oh!" The clown replied before blinking. "Wait a sec, that sounding kinda like..." He began before turning his head to see Allie, arms crossed and her foot tapping. "Uh oh."

"No, it's Allie, not uh oh." The Ra girl replied sarcastically. "What do you think your doing?"

"Nothing that's against the law." Gonda replied, waving his hands. "Public place, I can look as much as I want."

"Try looking less." Allie replied, stalking forwards.

"Hey, hey, come on!" Gonda said, backing away from the girl. "You wouldn't hurt lil' ole me, would you?"

"Actually... I would."

"Oh... RUNNING TIME!" Gonda shouted out scrambling over the fence, running as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Get back here!" Allie cried out, clambering over the fence as well before giving chase to the clown, running past the pool and it's confused occupants.

0---0

"It is a beautiful day, no?" Maria said in the lounge inside the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Girls. "January is in it's last week and February is coming soon. And with it, my favourite time of the year!"

"Valentine's Day you mean?" Falcon said as she entered the room. "Yes, I know, about that..."

"A day of love and companionship when a young girl maybe positioned for a kiss or more..." Maria continued, seemingly ignoring the Dorm's headmistress.

"Yes, but..." Falcon began again only to be cut off.

"A day of sharing one's heart and it's desires... And to enjoy the school's annual dance..."

"Yes, about that. There are no decorations." Falcon managed to get in, making the girl pause.

"WHAT!?" Maria shrieked out. "What do you mean no decorations!? I cannot organize a dance without decorations!? What is the meaning of this!?"

"Remember who managed to get herself appointed to a position where she was the one all orders for social functions went through?" Falcon asked.

"Umm... No..." Maria replied.

"Alundra."

Maria blinked for a moment in silence.

Silence was soon broken.

0---0

"WHAT!? WHY THAT MISERABLE...!" Skyla heard in her room on the second floor of the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm as she lowered her book. The initial shouting was followed by a sudden string what could only be curses in the French language. The girl, and it could only be a girl from the sounds of it, either knew a lot of French curse words and insults, or was repeating them several times over.

"Must be the Lu Sept girl." Skyla said as she turned back to her book. "Annoying girl. Far too illogical and sentimental."

0---0

"Why would she DO something..." Maria began before pausing. "Oh, wait. I forget of who I speak."

"I thought as much..." Falcon replied. "I'm not sure how she managed to worm her way there, but I do know she'll be impossible to deal with while she's there."

"Oh, we will see about that!" Maria proclaimed. "I shall do something about this travesty!"

"What CAN you do?" Falcon asked. "She doesn't care what anyone says."

"I will arrange... A protest!"

"She doesn't care about those either."

"I know how to MAKE her care!"

Falcon blinked twice as Maria turned about and left the room, pulling her PDA out as she went. "I'll say this much, she's got drive."

0---0

Blinking J.B. pulled his ringing PDA out, flipping it open. A moment later Serenity did as well. "Huh, Maria's organizing... A protest..."

"Against Alundra who... Cancelled the decorations for Valentine's Day..." Serenity added. "Why am I not surprised she'd pull that...? So, should we go?"

"Might as well see what Maria's going to do to the Psycho Queen."

0---0

Pumping his legs as hard as he could Gonda ran across the field, Allie close behind. He took a moment to look behind him to see how close she was. He then noted that the Ra Yellow Girl must have been training somewhat as she tackled him to the ground, the pair rolling in the grass until they came to a stop, Allie pinning the clown on his back.

"Thought you could get away?" Allie asked, grinning as she held the clown's wrists down. "Well?" She prodded when she received no response before noticing that Gonda's eyes were looking straight ahead. And right at her chest. "My face... Is up HERE!"

"Oh, sorry!" Gonda replied, looking up. "I was just thinking I never noticed how bus--duh..." He cut himself off as Allie glared. "Healthy you were!"

"Right... Pervert..." Allie replied as she began to pull a fist back. Gonda smiled nervously before a ringing sound interrupted them. "My PDA?"

"Mine's going too." Gonda added as the two students used their free hands to pullout their PDAs. "Alundra? Maria wants to do something about it to."

"Alundra, Alundra..." Allie said to herself for a moment. "Oh yeah, the uptight in red." Allie said after a moment. "I forgot about her."

"Want to see what's going on?"

"... You just don't wanna get hit is all."

"He-he-he..."

0---0

"What is this?" Terry said to himself as he pulled out his PDA. "Maria... Decorations... Valentine's Day. Only one course of action then." He said as he stood up. "Find the nearest forest and camp out. For the remainder of the week!"

0---0

"A protest?" Brock mused as he looked at his PDA. "Why not? Someone has to stand up to that woman."

"Indeed." Alyssa agreed, nodding. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

0---0

"Maria's is organizing a protest against Alundra?" Xander said, blinking as he looked at his PDA.

"Really?" Leslie spoke up, startling the Obelisk boy. "Over what?"

"Do I know you?" Xander asked.

"Oiy, must be bad, bad thing." Kemah added, spooking the boy again.

"Says she's been messing with the Valentine's Dance." Leslie said, reading over the boy's shoulder.

"Uhh..." The boy said, blushing as he noticed the two lovely ladies proximity to his own person. "Little personal space please?"

"Well, let's go see what Maria wants to do to that Basket Case, cool?" Leslie asked.

"Yes, be too good thing." Kemah added as the two girls grabbed Xander's arms, leading him away.

"Hey! I haven't agreed to anything! Hello!?" The Trap duellist called out as the two Slifer girls dragged him along, ignoring his words.

0---0

"Hey, look at this my brother!" Yami said as he looked at his PDA. "Maria Lu Sept is planning on organizing a protest against Alundra's cancelling of the Valentine's Day Dance decorations!" A moment later he blinked. "Hmmm... Try saying that five times fast... Anyway, what a great idea! What do you think?"

"Who cares?" Hikari replied, snorting slightly.

"Come on now, says she's always pulling crap like this. We should make it stop!"

"So? You won't get to dance with some hot chick because she's a pain. I still don't care."

"If no one stops her now, you don't know what she'll do next. Like ban pretzel sticks!"

"...Over... My... Dead... Body..."

0---0

"Gathered students!" Maria Lu Sept said as she spoke into a bullhorn as she stood on a picnic table, addressing the crowd she had managed to gather. To her delight she seemed to have gathered almost two hundred students. She had originally called forty, but as she had hoped friends and told their friends who in turn told their friends, and she interested them enough that they came here before her to hear her speak. She was so excited. "As some of you may know I was elected to organize the Valentine's Day Dance next month, something I was proud to have been appointed to do! However it seems Professor Alundra has managed to make it so that we need to go through her to get decoration!"

"What?" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"You kidding me?" Another added.

"How'd that happen?" Someone else said.

"I do not know the how, but we must make this stop!" Maria continued. "Every dance she tries to halt! She has strived to bring forth rules that would separate the two genders, and now she is in such a position to not stop, but ruin one of the year's finest dances!" She paused for a moment before continuing. "The girls of my dormitory worked long and hard to build a flower garden, something beautiful for all who visited that dorm to enjoy! And she had it torn down for a moat, to isolate us from our fellow students!"

"But what can we do?" A voice popped up.

"Yeah, she doesn't care what we think!" A second added.

"Then we shall make her care!" Maria shouted out. "By organizing... A Kissing Protest!"

"A Kissing Protest?" Nearly the entire crowd said in unison.

"That is right!" Maria called out. "We shall go to the Slifer Red Girls Dorm! We shall call her out and have boys and girls kiss! We will show her that she cannot keep young hearts apart from each other! We will show she cannot rule this academy!"

"Kissing Protest? Sounds stupid." One guy said.

"Hey, I like it." Another said.

"Besides, it's worth a shot."

"Yeah, she can't ignore THIS."

"If we don't try, what's to stop her from pulling something else?"

"Let's do it!"

"Grab a partner everyone!" Maria called out. "We march!"

0-Fifteen Years Ago-0

"Come on Sandy..." The boy said. "I'm just asking to take you out to the movies..." The brown haired and blue-eyed boy said to the girl with the waist long brown hair who huffed.

"Why do you always bug me?" 'Sandy' said. "Why not get one of those girls that's always hanging off of you instead?"

"If I wanted them, why would I ask you?" The boy replied.

"..." Came the girl's silent reply.

0-Today-0

"Soon..." Alundra said to herself as she set one card on top of a deck. "Soon..." She repeated before hearing a commotion outside. "What is this?" She asked as she set the deck into a drawer, closing it shut before standing up and walking to the door of her room. She opened the door and strode through, managing to take a few steps before stopping.

There were a lot of student's in front of her, a mix of every dorm colour on the island. And she was the centre of all of their attentions. "What is this?" Alundra demanded, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at the crowd defiantly.

"This is our demand for our decorations for our Valentine's Day Dance!" Maria cried out into her bullhorn. "This is our Kissing Protest!"

Alundra was about to write this off as a mere nuisance until the word 'kissing' reached her ears. "Your what?" She deadpanned.

"Kissing Protest!" Maria repeated. "It goes something like this!" She said, grabbing the nearest boy, a Ra Yellow youth with black hair and a gothic look, who was shoved forwards by an identical looking boy with blonde hair and a pretty boy look, before kissing him square on the lips, the boys eyes widening.

"What are you doing!?" Alundra shrieked as Maria wrapped her arms about the boy's neck, even as he swung his arms about. Eventually the arms stopped swinging and wrapped around the girl, deepening the kiss. "Stop that right now!"

"Hey, take this teach!" An Obelisk boy cried out before grabbing a swooning Slifer Girl and kissing her on the lips.

"Slip some tongue!" A Ra Yellow girl added as she kissed a Ra boy on his lips.

"Wow, he did slip her some tongue." The blonde hair pretty boy from Ra said before kissing an Obelisk girl.

"Share?" Leslie asked as Xander's head turned from the hippie girl on his left to the Hawaiian girl on his right.

"Share!" Kemah chirped as the two leaned in to kiss the Obelisk boy's cheeks.

"Oh, ho, ho, Xander's got two girlfriends on his arms!" Another Obelisk shouted.

"That luckily bastard!" A second added.

"A kiss, my good man?" Alyssa said to her companion.

"If the lady wishes it." Brock replied, leaning down to gently kiss the Clairheart girl.

Looking about Alundra wondered how this could be happening. How could it be happening? She looked around as students kissed freely, the girl's ignoring the dangers this could mean, even encouraging the boys to kiss deeper. Her eyes caught that clown-boy as he and a Ra girl with glasses argued. At first she thought at least one girl had the common sense to stop this. Until she over heard their argument.

"No, I'm the better kisser!" Gonda cried out.

"Since when!?" Allie replied.

"You wanna see!?" Gonda countered.

"Fine!" The girl replied before the two tentatively, and nervously gave each other a quick, soft kiss. "Wow..."

"Uh... Yeah... I mean..." Gonda stammered, blushing slightly. "Wasn't that good..."

"Oh really?"

Alundra then groaned as she saw the two lip-lock each other, this time not letting it be quick or soft.

Then she saw them. Serenity and that... BOY. They held each other's hands, speaking softly to each other as they acted nervously, both wondering if they should kiss, wondering if this was a step that they should really and truly take. They locked eyes, slowly, nervously leaning towards each other, and the gap between their faces closing...

"ENOUGH!" Alundra screamed out.

"You admit defeat then?" Maria said, as every one halted, even Serenity and the boy to Alundra's relief, and looked at her. The professor's eye twitched as she noticed how the French girl rubbed herself against the gothic Ra boy who was blushing from head to toe, swooning slightly.

"I admit nothing, but if you want to settle this we'll settle it in a duel!" The professor declared. "I win, you cut out this nonsense! You win I'll order all the decorations you want!"

"A duel? So simple a thing..." Maria replied. "Very well... I would so much rather kiss this cute boy, but we can settle this as you wish to." Maria replied, stepping away from the gothic Ra.

"How you feel man?" Yami asked his brother, patting his shoulder.

"...Heavenly." Hikari replied before falling down.

"Heh, my bro's been hit with the love bug."

0---0

"All right, time to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Alundra said as she stood opposite of Maria, the gathered crowd surrounding them.

"I think the only lesson taught here will be one of love." Maria replied. "We duel!"

Maria: 4000

Alundra: 4000

"I will begin." Maria began, drawing a card. "And I summon Marauding Captain in defence mode!" She called out, her warrior with two swords rising up. (3/1200/400) "And now with his effect I can special summon any level four or lower monster, so I choose Queen's Knight! In attack mode!" She added, her female warrior rising up, sword and shield in hand. (4/1500/1600) "In addition, as long as Marauding Captain is out my other warriors cannot be attacked."

"You'll find yourself hard pressed to defeat me with such simple combinations." Alundra said as she drew. "Especially when I can break them with one card. Prohibition!" She called out, playing a spell.

"Prohibition?" Maria repeated, blinking.

"When I play this card I can name any card I wish." Alundra explained. "And when I do you cannot use that card as long as my Prohibition is face up on the field. And the card I choose to ban is Jack's Knight!"

"What?" Maria shrieked. "My lovely Jack's Knight? Banned!?"

"Let's see you play now." Alundra replied, smirking.

"Okay, she's down a card..." J.B. said. "She still has at least thirty-nine other things she can play with."

"Now I summon The Hunter with Seven Weapons to the field in attack mode!" Alundra continued, summoning a spear wielding bald man with several holstered weapons. (3/1000/600) "Now when I summon this monster I can name one monster type, and when my hunter battles that monster he gains a thousand attack points. And I name warriors! So attack, with Warrior Slaying Weapon!" She called out as her monster put it's spear away, drawing a massive axe (3/1000/600-3/2000/600) instead before charging, using it's heavy weapon to slice the Captain in half. "Now then, think you can top my hunter?"

"Yes I can!" Maria called out as she drew. "I shall stay on course, for my Jack's Knight! I summon Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode!" She called out, a blue clad warrior with a massive sword coated in blue flames rose to the field. (4/1800/1600)

"What a silly move." Alundra commented. "When it attacks my Hunter will go right up to two thousand attack. It can't win."

"No, but it can help my Queen's Knight win with it's first ability!" Maria explained. "I can reduce it's attack and add it to my Queen's Knight! So I can take six hundred attack points from my Blue Flame Swordsman (4/1800/1500-4/1200/1500) and add it to my Queen's Knight! (4/1500/1600-4/2100/1600) Just enough to out do your Hunter. So attack Queen's Knight, with Spade Sword!" She called out as her monster rushed across, slicing the opposing hunter in half.

Maria: 4000

Alundra: 3900

"Now attack, Blue Flame Swordsman!" Maria added. "Blazing Sword of Battle!" She cried out as her weakened warrior rushed across, slicing at Alundra with it's sword.

Maria: 4000

Alundra: 2700

"Silly monsters won't stop me." Alundra said as she drew. "I play Warrior Elimination! This card is able to destroy every warrior monster on the field!" She called out as both of Maria's monsters shattered. "And now you are defenceless!"

"It only appears to be so." Maria replied as flames appeared before her. "But it is not. For when Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed I can call the classic Flame Swordsman out to the field in attack mode!" She called out, her red-clad warrior rising up, it's massive sword covered in flames. (5/1800/1600)

"This is beginning to try my patience." Alundra began. "Fortunately I can summon my Kinetic Solider in attack mode!" She called out, summoning a robotic humanoid to the field with a laser-like weapon on it's shoulder. (3/1350/1800) "Normally I'd combo this with DNA Surgery, but since you play warriors to begin with it doesn't matter. When my Kinetic Solider battles a warrior type monster it gains two thousand attack and defence points! So attack, with Kinetic Weapons Array!" She called out as the machine's weapon charged (3/1350/1800-3/3350/3800) before firing a blast off into the swordsman, shattering it apart.

Maria: 2450

Alundra: 2700

"Oh man, that was a killer shot!" J.B. said wincing.

"I know!" Serenity replied. "If Maria can get a warrior out she can put an end to it, but does she have one she can use?"

"My draw!" Maria said as she took a card. 'My Jack's Knight... Oh how I wish I could summon you...' She added the card to her hand before taking out another one. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, in defence mode!" She called out, summoning a warrior clad in heavy black armour to the field. (4/1800/1600)

"How sad, you can't even live up to your own hype." Alundra said as she drew. "I play Stop Defence, to force your monster into attack mode!" She said, watching as the knight rose to it's feet.

"Uh oh..." Maria muttered.

"Kinetic Solider, go! Attack her Iron Knight with Kinetic Weapons Array!" Alundra called out, her monster firing it's blast off into the opposing warrior, blowing it apart.

Maria: 900

Alundra: 2700

"Yeah, this isn't going the way I hoped it would..." Gonda mentioned as Maria gulped.

"You think?" Allie retorted.

"I-I draw!" Maria stammered before drawing. "I play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards!" She declared, quickly drawing from her deck nervously. Once she saw her cards however she smiled slightly. "Seems I will be able to use my Jack's Knight after all!"

"Not with Prohibition out you can't!" Alundra countered, pointing to her card.

"True, I can't play it on to the field..." Maria replied. "But I can use it. I start by playing the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Queen's knight into my hand!" Maria began, retrieving her warrior. "And now I play Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?" Alundra repeated, blinking.

"Yes! I may not be able to summon my Jack's Knight..." Maria began. "But I can still fuse him with King's Knight and Queen's Knight! Now I can fusion summon Alkana Knight Joker, in attack mode!" She called out, summoning a man with black armour with gold trimming to the field, a large sword in his hand. (9/3800/2500) "Now attack, with Wild Card Blade!" She called out, her warrior pointing it's blade skywards before rushing towards the opposing machine, it's blade cleaving the solider in two.

Maria: 900

Alundra: 2250

"Play all the monsters you want..." Alundra began as she drew. "I'll still win! I play Monster Reborn to revive Kinetic Solider!" She declared, the machine rising up again. (3/1350/1800) "And now I'll have it attack, with Kinetic Weapons Array!"

"Such a silly move!" Maria replied as the monster's attack rose. (3/1350/1800-3/3350/3800) "My Alkana Knight Joker is still stronger!"

"That's where this comes in, Limiter Removal!" Alundra replied, playing her quick-play spell. "With it I can double my monster's attack, up to sixty-seven thousand! I win!"

"No, you lose!" Maria replied. "I activate Alkana Knight Joker's ability, letting me discard a spell card to negate the activation of your Limiter Removal!" She said, discarding her Royal Straight card.

"No!" Alundra cried out. "You can't!" She watched on as her machine fired it's laser off towards the knight.

"I thought I just did." Maria replied as her warrior blocked with it's sword, reflecting the attack and sending the laser blast back into the machine, shattering it.

Maria: 900

Alundra: 1800

"Now I draw..." Maria said as she took a card. "Now, Alkana Knight Joker, direct attack! Wild Card Blade!" She cried out as her knight rushed across the field, slashing at the defenceless teacher.

Maria: 900

Alundra: 0

"It is a game, yes?" Maria said giving a peace sign as the crowd cheered.

"I... How did I..." Alundra spat out as she fell to her knees. "I couldn't have... No... I failed... I failed my girls..."

"Sweet duel Maria!" An Obelisk boy cried out. "That's showing her who's boss!"

"Why thank you." Maria replied. "But I have unfinished business to take card of..." She said coyly before grabbing Hikari again and pulling him back into a kiss.

"Oh yeah, kissing time!" A girl in the back said as girls and boys began to pair off again.

Alundra could only watch on as boys and girls began to kiss yet again, her eyes locking on Serenity Wheeler as she and that boy, slowly and timidly leaned into each other, sharing with each other a soft kiss.

The feeling of failure overwhelmed her.

0---0

Notes: Blue Flame Swordsman has only appeared in the anime and is to the best of my knowledge not a real card.


	41. To Slay a Dragon

Shout Outs...

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Too bad all protest can't be like that, huh?

Infinite Freedom: On THB: Wind, sorry. On Alundra vs. J.B.: Just wait. One Maria and Hikari: Never know. One Kaibaman: he's a Light monster, like the monster he brings out. On Duel Spirits: Hold your horses. On the Shotgun: You're screwed. On Terry: Re-read Chapter 28. On the New Years: Same to you buddy!

D.J. scales: Eh, whatever.

Phantom 1: And if you were paying attention Maria used that ability too.

ttoad: Maybe, but that would have given her a heart attack.

Chaos Angel Darkheart: I thank you for the praise. As for OCs you can e-mail or PM them to me. I won't make any promises though, but if I can use them I will.

Supremezero: You might get your answers soon enough.

Tyjet Ansatsu: I was hoping to get a few chuckles.

lightningstrxu: I came up with that on the spot, thought it's get a chuckle at least.

Amethyst Wind: Originally she was meant to for a one-time duel, but since people like her so much I just had to reuse her.

PaleHorse07: Glad you enjoyed it my friend.

IronCross: Glad it was enjoyed.

Guardian Master: It does seem to fit, now that I've heard it. Before I figures that three songs from the soundtrack for Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie would fit him, Serenity and Gonda. 'Blind Ambition' for Gonda, 'Believe In' for Serenity and 'One Card Short' for J.B.

Lt. Doom: Nice suggestions, except Gonda has no level 1 normal monsters, and Brock uses a defensive rock deck, and only Monk Fighter is a defense card.

0---0

"Well, well, I was right..." Chainz said looking at the book in his hand and the cave before him, sealed shut with a stone slab. The full moon overhead provided the only illumination. "The Archfiends must have been simply been out of date. That beast of theirs got summoned then locked away about three thousand years ago. Right here..." He stroked his chin for a moment. "And by the looks of things five keys are needed to unlock the door... Hmm..." He mused before closing the book shut. "Nothing more to do here... I'll head back and do more research. Imagine the havoc I could bring... With a beast like THAT!" He added chuckling darkly, turning about and leaving, his chains dragging behind him.

A man's lone eye watched on as the Obelisk Blue Student left.

0---0

"Another day... Another headache..." Sark said as he sat down in his chair. Looking out the window of his office. "And still little information on Sandra Alundra..." He mused, looking down at hi files. "Received a PHD in Duelling... Hmm, never knew there was a PHD in that... Anyway, she received it at the age of nineteen, about eleven years ago. She duelled in a few tournaments and was invited to the American Regional Championship a year before she came to the academy. No spouses, although given her attitude that's hardly unexpected... No crimes, or at least none that are reported. Beyond that she's stirred the pot wherever she went."

Sark sighed a moment, taking a sip of coffee before continuing. "She slapped then World Champion Seto Kaiba across the face and called him a pig, she reportedly flipped the bird to an opponent in a minor tournament, among other things... I'm going to have to have our boys do better background checks from now on... But I can't dig anything up on what happened before collage... I'm just having no luck. Here's hoping Waltman's wrong and she doesn't pull something..."

0---0

"Attention all students!" Walkman said as he got on the Academy's PA system. "As you all know coming soon is the annual Friendship Tournament! Duel Academy and our counterpart King's Academy will each select a representative for a match! Two students from each dorm will compete in the Friendship Tournament; the winner of this twelve-duellist tournament will be appointed our representative! Check the bulletin boards for the list of matches!"

0---0

"Man, we've got another Tournament to look forward to." J.B. said as he, Gonda and Serenity returned to the Slifer Boys Dorm.

"I know." Serenity said simply. "I wonder who's in it?" She asked, looking at J.B. a moment before blushing slightly.

Gonda grinned as he noticed that the two have been staring at each other more and more often since Maria's 'Kissing Protest.' "We'll see in a sec." He said as he opened the door to the cafeteria. The three entered into the cafeteria and walked to the board. "Let see... Ah, here it is."

**Friendship Tournament Brackets**

**James Jennings (Slifer Red Boys Dorm) vs. Hal Bindings (Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm)**

**Volt Leonhart (Ra Yellow Boys Dorm) vs. Terry Fond (Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm)**

**Alyssa Clairheart (Ra Yellow Girls Dorm) vs. Bye**

**Kemah Liluokalni (Slifer Red Girls Dorm) vs. Bye**

**Brock Stonecrawl (Ra Yellow Boys Dorm) vs. Bye**

**Gonda Gonzola (Slifer Red Boys Dorm) vs. Bye**

**Skyla Reins (Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm) vs. Allie Clairheart (Ra Yellow Girls Dorm)**

**Maria Lu Sept (Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm) vs. Serenity Wheeler (Slifer Red Girls Dorm)**

"Hey, we're all in!" Gonda called out as he and J.B. high fived.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be a sweet tournament!" J.B. replied.

"Yeah..." Serenity said shivering slightly. "But you got that Chainz guy in your first match."

"Yeah..." J.B. added. "What a creepy dude."

0---0

"Done." Alundra said simply as she slipped her new deck into her disk. Nodding to herself she took a picture from her drawer looking at it. The photo was of a young girl with long brown hair and a boy with brown hair, blue eyes and a freckled face. "Never again... Never again..." She said softly, placing the picture into her pocket and pulling a metallic object from the drawer before closing it.

0---0

"So the Friendship Tournament is about to arrive..." Trammel drawled sitting in his office. "And it seems Chainz gets his rematch with that Jennings brat... This should prove interesting..." His musing was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Enter." He said as the door opened.

"Trammel." Alundra said simply as she entered the room. "I've come to ask for that favour."

"A favour I don't need to give." Trammel replied evenly as he turned his seat about to face the woman.

"Oh really?" Alundra said as she stepped forwards. "I have a... friend--"

"Since when?" Trammel replied.

"A friend that knows you fixed the Duel Progression Tests." Alundra said smirking. "And that could look badly on you."

"So could your record." Trammel replied evenly. "I've found a reliable report that says you've smuggled a firearm to the island." He replied grinning. "Seems we have each other at an old fashioned Mexican Stand-Off. Unless you plan to murder me, but I don't think you're stupid enough to think you could get away with that."

"Bastard..." Alundra replied.

"Now, now... Let's not get hostile." Trammel replied. "Although I am interested in what you wanted..."

"...A need to change my PDAs ID number to someone else's." Alundra replied cautiously. "And I need it within the hour."

"Do you have the number you want to change it to?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Will you do it?"

"Perhaps... If you enlighten me."

"..."

"You know why I dislike young Mister Jennings..." Trammel said slowly. "Why do you?"

"I don't need to--"

"No tell, no deal." Trammel replied.

"... Fine. But you had better come through..."

"Fine. Talk."

"It started when I was fifteen." Alundra began. "Young, stupid, naïve. I'm sure you know the kind of girl I was like. A boy, popular with the other girls kept asking me to date him." Alundra paused for a moment until she realized Trammel wasn't about to interrupt. "He kept it up for months, you probably know the routine. Flowers, gifts, complements. The works. Eventually I agreed to go out with him. Seemed like a good idea, at least I'd have him off my case and I might enjoy myself. Until I took a sip of a drink he had drugged..."

"I think I see where this is leading to..." Trammel said slowly.

"No, you don't. I was raped, yes, and by that boy. But he invited friends with him. I never managed to count how many of them there were. The police seem to think three, but I think it was at least five... Then that bastard shot me in the chest... The bullet grazed my heart and I nearly died. Even then they only caught that one bastard and let him off on a technicality."

"Well, that explains your distain for the male gender..." Trammel said. "But why so focused on the young Jennings boy?" In response the woman pulled a photo from her jacket, holding it out for Trammel to take. "Hmm?"

"Me and the bastard. Fifteen years ago. Take a good long look..." Alundra said.

"I have to admit, without the freckles he looks like young Mister Jennings..." Trammel mused. "And that Wheeler girl looks a lot like you back then... I think I see now... You're worried about history repeating itself."

"I know it will!" Alundra said, snatching the photo away and tossing her PDA into his lap. "Now, your end of the bargain..."

"Of course... I am a man of my word... And please, don't say anything..." Trammel replied as he opened the back of the PDA in question.

0---0

"So..." Gonda said, looking at his roommate.

"What?" J.B. replied, blinking.

"Are you gonna take her out on a picnic?"

"Wha, who?"

"Serenity you dolt!"

"Wha?"

"Come on, you know want to!"

"Jeeze, get your mind outta the gutter! We're friends! She's a good friend..."

"A girlfriend?"

"Okay, what about Allie?"

"Uhhh..."

"I overheard your kissing competition. Hard not to."

"Okay, okay! Point made!"

"Good." J.B. added as the sound of ringing reached their ears. Blinking J.B. pulled out his PDA. "Huh..."

"What is it?" Gonda asked.

"Serenity wants to meet me out by the clearing in the forest north of here. Wonder what for?"

"J.B. and Serenity in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-ieee..." Gonda went as J.B. glared at him. "Mouth: Shut."

0---0

"Hmm?" Sark said pulling his PDA out, activating a voice talk feature. "Sark here."

"Sir, we just got a report of an illegal function from a PDA." The voice came from the device.

"So, a student is messing with the equipment." Sark said. "Send someone."

"It's not a student's." The voice said. "It's Sandra Alundra's."

"Alundra's?"

"Yes sir. I thought given your investigation you'd like to know."

"Right. Send me the tracking information."

0---0

"Man, I wish she'd call at a better time..." J.B. said as he walked through the forest. "The sun's going down..." Sighing he stepped into the clearing looking about. "Serenity! Yo, Sunshine! Where are ya?" He called out. "Man, one would think she'd be here first since she called me..."

"She didn't." A voice came. "I did!" J.B. blinked as he turned about seeing the Headmistress for the Slifer Red Girl's Dorm.

"Alundra?" He said, staring. "How in the HELL did you get Serenity's PDA?"

"Technically, it doesn't matter. I'm here to duel." She replied, holding up her disk.

"So, why call me all the way out here for it?" J.B. replied, watching her warily.

"Simple. Stakes. You lose, you stay away from Serenity." Alundra said, staring coldly at him. "You win, I drop the matter."

"Get bent." J.B. replied, walking away. "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not--"

_Click! _Came a sound, making J.B.'s head turn to the gun now held in Alundra's hand.

"I expect you to duel with everything you have." She replied. "Breaking you wouldn't be enjoyable otherwise."

0---0

"So... I have no lead on the keys..." Chainz said, closing his book as he sat in his candle lit room. "Figures."

"I've made some headway on that front." A dark voice said.

"I don't recall having a guest..." Chainz said as he stood up, turning to face a man with half his face covered by a mask. "Who are you?"

"I am no foe of yours..." The man said. "I am Kairai, leader of the Neo-Hunters."

"Those Rare Hunter leftovers, the ones making all the trouble?" Chainz said, grinning darkly. "So, what brings you here?"

"I've noted your studies, and the enslavement of the Archfiends." Kairai said. "And I am impressed. I could use someone like you in my organization."

"A recruitment drive is it?" Chainz asked.

"Something like that..." Kairai replied. "An agent inside the academy would be a welcome addition as well. And you will be rewarded for your efforts, and I even have a signing bonus."

"Bonus?" Chainz asked as Kairai held up a card, showing it to Chainz. "My, my..." He said, licking his lips. "Quite the bonus..."

"It's not the real thing, only a copy we've acquired..." Kairai said. "I warn you though, if you use this in a duel and lose it will become worthless. Do you accept and enter the ranks of the Neo-Hunters?"

"I think you have a new agent..." Chainz said, accepting the card, grinning as he began to laugh darkly.

0---0

J.B.: 4000

Alundra: 4000

"Guess I'll go first..." J.B. said as he drew, Alundra holstering her gun behind her back. "I'll summon Mirage Dragon, in attack mode!" He called out, summoning his skeletal dragon to the field. (4/1600/600)

"I've spent over two months preparing for this match." Alundra said as she drew. "And I am well prepared. I summon The Hunter With Seven Weapons in attack mode!" She called out, her bald hunter rising up. (3/1000/600) "And as you should know I may declare one monster type, and when my Hunter battles that type of monster it gains a thousand attack point boost. Therefore, I choose dragons. Now attack! Dragon Slaying Weapon!" She cried out as her monster drew a massive claymore from it's stockpile of weapons (3/1000/600-3/2000/600) before rushing across the field and slashing the dragon's head from it's neck. "First blood is mine."

J.B.: 3600

Alundra: 4000

"My draw then!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode!" He called out, his multi-handed fairy rising up. (4/1400/1000) "And now I can take Paladin of White Dragon from my deck and add it to my hand. And since Manju is a fairy your hunter doesn't get a power up when battling it! (3/2000/600-3/1000/600) So attack! Palm of Destruction!" He called out, his fairy rushing across to slam it's palm into the Hunter.

J.B.: 3600

Alundra: 3600

"Score's even now." J.B. said briefly.

"So you say." Alundra replied as she drew. "Time to change that, beginning with Prohibition!" She called out, playing her card. "With this spell I can name any card I want and you'll be unable to play it, so I choose the Blue Eyes White Dragon." She added as she grinned.

"Yeah, I thought you'd do that." J.B. replied evenly.

"That's it?" Alundra asked. "I stop you from playing your key card and you don't even react?"

"I'm more than one card Alundra." J.B. replied. "More than one card."

"Oh really?" She replied. "I've studied, accessing the school's files on every duel you've had. Trammel, Richard, Chainz, Allie, Kemah, Lilo even Night Time you've used it. There are very few duels in which you haven't used it. You rely on it, and without it you will lose."

"Oh really?" J.B. replied. "I played without the Blue Eyes before I came to the academy and did well for myself. I can do it again."

"I've talked enough. Time for action." Alundra said. "I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding a card to my graveyard to return The Hunter With Seven Weapons to my hand, who'll I'll summon again." She added as her monster returned to the field. (3/1000/600) "And once more I choose dragons for it to hunt. But this time I equip him with this." She said, holding her card out. "Sword of Dragon's Soul! This will increase my Hunter's attack power by seven hundred!" She said as a massive, spiked blade appeared in her Hunter's hands. (3/1000/600-3/1700/600) "Now attack! Dragon's Soul Crusher!" She cried out as her Hunter charged across, slashing the fairy in half.

J.B.: 2900

Alundra: 3600

"My draw then!" J.B. called out, taking his card. "And I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" He called out, his heavenly dragon rising forth. (4/1500/1200) "And I'll equip my dragon with this, Megamorph! Which will double it's attack power!" He called out as runes attacked to the dragon's forehead. (4/1500/1200-4/3000/1200) "Now attack, with Heaven's Thunder!" He called out as it sent a burst of lightning out to the Hunter, even as it was empowered (3/1700/600-3/2700/600), shattering it apart, the sword being thrown from it's hand an landing point down into the earth.

J.B.: 2900

Alundra: 3300

"And now the other effect of the Sword of Dragon's Soul activates!" Alundra called out. "You see, when a monster equipped with it battles a dragon that dragon is automatically destroyed!" She called out as the sword sent out a pale mist, which began to surround the dragon, slowly eroding it away until it vanished. "And now you are defenceless..."

"Damn it..." J.B. said slightly. "One card face down, and that's it."

0---0

"Jeeze, I can't believe I forgot about it..." Serenity said to herself as she knocked on the door of the room J.B. and Gonda shared. A moment later the door opened to reveal Gonda, who blinked at her. "Is J.B. there? He had some notes I needed."

"Uhh..." Gonda replied.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"He got a message that said you wanted to meet with him." The clown said slowly causing Serenity to blink.

"Wait, what message?" She asked. "I didn't send a message."

"You didn't?" Gonda asked confused, causing Serenity to shake her head. "Okay, that's weird..."

"Wait... You think someone could be impersonating me?" Serenity asked. "But I have my PDA right here, I've had it all day! No one else could have used it!"

"Well, J.B. said the message told him to go to the forest clearing. Maybe we should check it out."

"Yeah, let's do that."

0---0

"Now, I draw." Alundra said as she took a card. "And I set a monster in face down defence mode." She said as her two cards rose up to the field. "That will be all."

"Fine, I draw." J.B. replied. "And I summon Spear Dragon, in attack mode!" He replied, his long-nosed dragon rising up. (4/1900/0) "Now attack, with Piercing Strike!" He called out, his monster rushing across to slam it's nose into the monster as it flipped up revealing a warrior on dragon back. (3/700/800)

J.B.: 2900

Alundra: 2500

"Dragon Manipulator." Alundra said simply as the dragon flew to her side of the field as it kneeled down. "Once flipped I can take control of a dragon for the remainer of the turn."

"It also means when I end my turn Spear Dragon is coming back here, which I'll now do." J.B. replied as his dragon flew back to his field.

"Noted." She replied. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." She said as she drew her addition cards. "And now I play Cost Down, discarding one card to reduce the monster cards in my hand by two levels to summon Dragon Seeker!" She called out, a hunched over creature with wings rising up to her field. (6/2000/2100-4/2000/2100) "And once normal summoned I can destroy one dragon, so goodbye Spear Dragon!" She said as the dragon shattered apart. "And hello direct attack! Dragon Killer Slash!" She called out, her monster charging.

"And I counter with Draining Shield!" J.B. replied, flipping his card. "And now I can negate your attack and gain life points equal to your monster's attack points!" He called out as the monster slammed into a barrier.

J.B.: 4900

Alundra: 2500

"Your luck won't hold forever." Alundra warned. "One card, face down and then I play the Shallow Grave, forcing the both of us to revive a monster face down." She added as she played her the last card in her hand, a card rising up to her field and her opponent's. In addition her Dragon Seeker returned to it's normal level. (4/2000/2100-6/2000/2100)

'It probably that Manipulator again...' J.B. thought as he drew. "I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defence mode!" He called out, his large green dragon rising up. (4/1200/2000) "Next I flip summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" He added, flipping his fairy monster face up. (4/1400/1000) "And since I flip summoned him I can pull White Dragon Ritual from my deck to my hand, which I'll now play to summon Paladin of White Dragon, offering Manju as an offering!" He called out, his fairy vanishing as the dragon mounted warrior rose up. (4/1900/1200)

"Too bad, thanks to Prohibition you can't offer it for your Blue Eyes White Dragon." Alundra said smirking.

"I don't need to, Paladin is great on his own!" J.B. replied as he pointed to his monster. "See when it battles a face down monster it's destroyed instantly without flipping, so attack her face down card with White Clash Strike!"

"And I counter with Shift!" Alundra replied as her face down card flipped. "And now I can force you to attack my Seeker, destroying your Paladin in the process!" She said grinning as the Paladin charged her fiend.

"Good in theory, but I play the Quick-Play spell card Rush Recklessly to boost my Paladin by seven hundred for the turn!" J.B. replied as his empowered monster (4/1900/1200-4/2600/1200) slammed into the fiend, shattering it apart.

J.B.: 4900

Alundra: 1900

"My draw!" Alundra called out as she took a card, grinning at what she drew.

"What are you so damned happy about?" J.B. asked, watching her.

"Because, soon it shall end and you'll never bother my girl again..." She said, smiling softly.

'Her girl?' J.B. thought blinking.

"I play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer!" She called out, playing her spell. "This lets me take a special card from my deck or graveyard and add it to my hand. Next I flip summon Dragon Manipulator!" She added, her own dragon-mounted warrior rising up to the field. (3/700/800) "This lets me take control of that Cave Dwelling Dragon!" She added as the massive dragon plodded over to her field. "And now I'll offer your dragon and my Manipulator for this!" She called out as the two monsters vanished, a monster card rising up, the picture of a heavily armoured warrior with a massive blade. A moment later the card shattered apart as the warrior pictured on the card rose up, wearing gold trimmed black armour, the massive sword resting on it's shoulder. Once fully summoned it lifted it's blade up before pointing it at J.B.'s paladin. "Now let me introduce you to the Ultimate Dragon Slayer! Buster Blader!" Alundra cried out before the warrior roared out with a primal yell. (7/2600/2300)

0---0

"Signal is this way..." Sark said as he stepped forwards to the forest ahead of him. He silently stalked forwards, frowning as he heard voices nearby.

"Think he's all right?" A girl asked as Sark stalked closer.

"I'm sure of it, but we should make sure." A boy added. "Come on, it's this way."

"Liitle late for a stroll isn't it?" Sark said as he jumped onto the path, getting the attention of the pair. "Hmm... Serenity?"

"Mister Sark?" Serenity replied as she and Gonda looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." The man replied.

"Well, it goes like this..." Gonda began. "J.B. got a call earlier from Serenity telling him to meet her in a clearing down this way. But turns out Serenity here didn't call him, and when she popped by to get some notes we compared what we knew and thought we should come over to figure out what's going on."

"To be honest, I'm tracking Alundra, or at least her PDA." Sark replied. "It got tagged doing an illegal function... A changed ID number would count..." He mused for a moment.

"Think it's connected?" Serenity asked briefly.

"One way to know for sure." Sark said. "Show me this clearing."

0---0

"Now there's a reason he's called the Ultimate Dragon Slayer you know." Alundra said grinning. "Buster Blader's ability lets it gain attack power for each dragon on your field and in your graveyard. With four dragons in your graveyard, and a fifth on the field that twenty-five hundred attack points! (7/2600/2300-7/5100/2300) So attack! Sword of the Dragon Slayer!" She called out as her monster yelled out, rushing across the field with it's blade held high before slashing at the Paladin, cutting it in half with a vicious sword stroke.

J.B.: 1700

Alundra: 1900

"Damn it!" J.B. cried out as he looked across at the warrior.

"Face it, you've lost." Alundra said evenly.

"Not yet I haven't!" He called out as he drew. "And I'll summon Luster Dragon in defence mode!" He added, his dragon rising up, it's arms crossed before it. (4/1900/1600)

"Pitiful..." Alundra said as she drew. "You should simply admit when you're beat. And by summoning another dragon my Buster Blader grows even stronger! (7/5100/2300-7/5600/2300) Now I shall summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode." She added, an elven warrior with a silver sword rising up. (4/1400/1200) "Now attack Buster Blader, Sword of Dragon Slayer!" Alundra cried out as her massive warrior charged across, easily cleaving the opposing dragon in two. "Now Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, direct attack! Silver Sword Strike!" She added as her warrior charged across, slashing at J.B. as he crossed his arms.

J.B.: 300

Alundra: 1900

"I have you now..." Alundra said, grinning darkly as J.B. drew.

"I still have cards, so I still have a chance!" J.B. replied. "I activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards if I discard two!" He began, drawing his card before discarding them. "Now, let me introduce you to one of the monsters that helped me win before I got my Blue Eyes! I summon... Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level Four in attack mode!" He cried out, flames of black spewing from his field as a man-sized metallic creature rose up, it's body shining as it rose to the field. (4/1600/1000)

"This won matches?" Alundra scoffed. "I doubt that. And besides, another dragon means my Dragon Slayer's attack grows even more." (7/5600/2300-7/6100/2300)

"It has, and it will again." J.B. replied. "It's small now, but just you wait. For now though, Horus attack the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Mega Dark Flare!" He called out, his dragon opening it's mouth, spewing black flames at the elven warrior, shattering him apart.

J.B.: 300

Alundra: 1700

"Next I set a card face down, and play Super Rejuvenation before ending my turn." J.B. added, grinning. "And now both the effects of my monster and my spell kicks in."

"Effects?" Alundra asked as flames burst from the opposing dragon.

"First, on the end phase of a turn Horus destroys a monster I can offer it for another monster from my deck!" J.B. explained. "So now I can call forth Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Six to the field in attack mode!" He called out, the flames on his dragon expanding as his monster grew, rising up over the field to stare down at the opposing warrior as the flames dissipated. (6/2300/1600) "As for Super Rejuvenation, during the end phase I can draw cards equal to the amount of dragons discarded or offered for tribute this turn. Two dragons for Graceful charity, and Horus Level Four means I can draw three cards from my deck!" He added, drawing his cards.

"Perhaps." Alundra said as she drew. "But those two discarded dragons, as well as your new Horus monster means more attack points for Buster Blader! (7/6100/2300-7/7600/2300) Now I attack! With--"

"Nothing!" J.B. called out as he flipped his card. "I flip up Waboku!"

"Yes, one of your annoying stalling cards." Alundra said simply. "Fine. Instead I'll stop any chance you have of using that dragon with Offerings to the Doomed! And by skipping my next draw phase I can destroy your dragon!" She said as a blast of lightning shot down from the sky to strike the opposing dragon, a cloud of dust rising up to obscure the results. "So what do you say to that?"

"I say you cost yourself a draw phase for nothing." J.B. replied as the dust settled, his dragon still on the field, staring across at Alundra's warrior. "Did I forget to mention my monster is immune to spell cards?"

"What!?" Alundra cried out. 'Damn it, he never used these monsters before now!' She thought to herself. 'How can I protect my girls if I can't prepare for this?'

"My draw now!" J.B. called out, taking his card. "I set two card face down and end my turn."

"My turn, but since I played Offering to the Doomed I can't draw crap!" Alundra said, eyeing his two cards warily. "And I won't attack, I'll simply pass my turn."

"My move then." J.B. said as he drew. "I flip my first face down card, Enemy Controller, forcing Buster Blader to defense mode!" He called out, as the dragon slayer knelt down. "It's effect might jack up it's attack, but not it's defence!"

"Not that it matters." Alundra replied. "You can't empower your dragon, it's immune to spells. You said it yourself. And as it stands my Buster Blader's defence is twenty-three hundred, the same as your monster's attack."

"True, but I'm not going to do a thing to Horus." J.B. replied as he flipped his card up. "My trap card, however, will do a lot to your Buster Blader! Micro Ray!"

"Micro Ray!? That will reduce my monster's defence to zero!" Alundra cried out.

"That's kinda the point." J.B. said as a ray gun rose up to his field. The weapon pointed itself at the warrior before striking it with a beam of light, shrinking it down to half it's size. (7/7600/2300-7/7600/0) "So now all of it's attack points don't mean a damn thing! Horus attack! Neo Dark Flare!" He called out, his monster charging it's attack briefly, before sending a stream of flame into the opposing warrior, shattering it apart.

"Blast you!" Alundra cried out.

"And now I end my turn, and Level Six's next effect starts up!" J.B. said as his dragon was covered in black flames again. "Since my Horus blew up a monster it gets to evolve again, this time to it's final and ultimate stage!" The massive ball of black flames grew greater and greater as the monster grew larger and larger. Soon the dragon roared out, the flames spewing out to fill it's master's field as it looked down at the opposing woman. "Welcome to the field, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Eight!" (8/3000/1800)

0---0

"Seems to a commotion up ahead." Sark said as he, Gonda and Serenity began to run to the clearing as what appeared to be shadows swirled about. "I think we're about to figure out what's going on."

0---0

"I draw!" Alundra called out. "And I'm not losing! Not now! I activate Monster Reborn to revive Buster Blader!" She called out her spell card rising up to the field briefly before becoming covered in black flames. "What in the hell!?"

"Sorry, that's Level Eight's ability." J.B. said, grinning slightly. "As long as I have him out I can negate any spell card I don't like, and since I don't like your Monster Reborn I'm negating it!"

"No!" Alundra cried out. "That was... My only card..."

"My turn then!" J.B said as he drew. "Now, Horus, direct attack! Giga Dark Flare!" He called out, the dragon gathering dark flames into it's mouth, shaping it into a sphere that grew larger and larger before the massive dragon released the attack in one massive burst, slamming Alundra hard enough to knock her off of her feet.

"Damn it, this isn't possible!" Alundra cried out. "It was the perfect counter dragon deck!"

"Guess it wasn't quite perfect." J.B. replied.

J.B.: 300

Alundra: 0

"Game over." J.B. said Alundra got onto her knees. "Now, goodbye." He said as he turned to leave.

"J.B.!" Serenity called out as she entered the clearing, Gonda and Sark following. "What's going on?"

"Ask her?" J.B. said, pointing at Alundra who stood up. The woman looked up at the boy who bested her before her eyes shifted to the Slifer girl that jogged towards him.

"Sandra Alundra, your PDA was reported to have done an illegal function." Sark said, approaching the woman who paid him no attention. "Surrender your PDA and come with me." He said as Serenity and J.B walked towards each other, the woman's eyes locked on the pair.

"Get away from her!" She called out, getting everyone's attention as she reached behind her and drew her gun, aiming it at the Slifer Boy.

"Mi-miss Alundra!?" Serenity squeaked out. "What are you doing!?"

"Oh boy..." Gonda said, gulping.

"Put the weapon down Alundra!" Sark cried out, approaching the woman slowly, her face twisted into a mask of hatred as she stared at the frozen dragon duellist. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not worth it!"

"Never again..." The woman muttered as her eyes fixed on the boy. "Never again!" She cried out as two people started a dash as her finger began to depress the trigger. Her eyes locked onto the boy as time seemed to slow, her own heartbeat heard clearly until a brown and red blur slammed into her target the moment her gun's report filled her ears. After that time sped back up as she heard a feminine scream, the blurriness vanishing to reveal Serenity, who had tackled her target now rolling off J.B., who had been knocked to the ground.

As Sark tackled her however she took no note of the boy, or the gun that was knocked away, or the head of security that was handcuffing her.

She stared now at the girl who was clutching at her arm, her two friends rushing to her side.

0---0

"I can't believe you did that!" Sark screamed out as the target of her scolding winced inside the doctor's office inside the academy. "That was reckless!"

"So-sorry sir..." Serenity managed, her head held down as a nurse bandaged her arm, her red blazer resting on the end of the bed she sat on.

"It was a brave thing, and you saved a life, so I won't hold it against you..." Sark said, crossing his arms. "But please, don't do it again! You'll give me a heart attack!"

"Just be thankful the bullet only grazed your arm..." The female nurse said as she finished up. "But how on earth did that woman smuggle a gun to the island?"

"I don't know. Yet." Sark replied. "Alundra seemed to be in a state of shock after the whole thing, and she seems to be entering a state of depression. For now we're shipping her to the mainland tomorrow to await trail for attempted murder..."

"We're done here..." The nurse said, patting Serenity's shoulder. "Why don't you go on? Your friends are probably worried."

"Thanks..." Serenity managed as she stood up, putting her blazer on before heading to the door.

"Between Mr. Night Time and this I should consider hiring bodyguards for those kids..." Sark said after the girl left, sighing as he sat down on the bed.

0---0

"Serenity!" J.B. called out as he stood up from the chair, Gonda leaping to his feet as well. "You okay?" The girl stayed silent for a moment as he approached. "Sunshine?"

For a moment there was no answer. J.B. waited briefly wondering what was wrong with his friend. Slowly she began to sob, her body shaking before she rushed forwards to hug her friend tightly. "Hey, hey, it's okay Sunshine..." J.B. said soothingly as he gently wrapped his arm about her, stroking her hair softly. "It's okay... Everything is okay now..."

"That was... scary!" Serenity managed to get out as she sobbed into the dragon duellist blazer. "I want to be like you!"

"Me?" J.B. said blinking as Serenity calmed slightly.

"Yo-you're..." She stammered for a moment. "You're never afraid... Of anything..."

"Serenity don't be silly..."

"You always so brave... You're never scared..."

"Serenity, that's not true..." J.B. said stepping back from his friend. "When she pointed that thing at me I was petrified! I just plain froze up..."

"But, but..." Serenity stammered looking up at him. "But I mean you stared down Night Time and didn't even FLINCH!"

"I was afraid then too..." J.B. replied. "I was afraid of what could happen to you, and what that guy could do to me." He said soothingly as Serenity watched on. "I just found a way to shove it aside, like you did tonight... You saved my life... Thank you..."

"Well..." Serenity replied, blushing slightly. "I... I... I owed you one..."

"I think you two are going to drive me up the wall!" Gonda cried out, pulling at his hair. "KISS ALREADY!" He screamed out as the two turned to look at him. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes..." Serenity said glaring at the clown.

"Very loudly..." J.B. added, glaring as well.

"Oh..." Gonda said quietly. "RUNNING TIME!" He cried out, turning about and fleeing, his two friends quickly giving chase.

0---0

Seated on a lawn chair on top of the academy's roof Trammel watched on as Alundra was led into a helicopter, her hands handcuffed behind her back as she was escorted by security. He lifted a teacup from a nearby table and grinned. "Ah, Alundra how foolish you are... The direct approach so rarely works... And attempted murder... that will look quite bad. I suppose I have to thank Sark for arriving when he did..." Trammel mused.

"Humiliating the boy is fine, but I wish not death for him. Expulsion perhaps, but death leaves a bad taste in my mouth... Killing is quite barbaric... And messy..." Slowly the helicopter's blades began to spin.

"Then again Sark wouldn't have arrived if I hadn't forgotten to override the PDAs own little security measures... My mistake..." He said sarcastically, standing up as the aircraft began to lift up into the air. "So long Sandra Alundra! I'd like to say you'll be missed, but honestly I expect a celebration when the announcement of arrest and departure reaches the ears of the student body! And the rest of the teacher's for that matter!" He took a moment to sip at his tea before sitting back down in his chair, leaning back in his seat.

"Ah... It's good to be me today... Very good..."


	42. Stay Tooned!

Shout Outs...

Chaos Angel Darkheart: Her 'Problem' was somewhat explained during her talk with Trammel.

lightningstrxu: Don't know, I just made the name up.

call me the dude: I believe it's a real card, just unreleased in English. As for Batteryman D it's in Enemy of Justice.

Infinite Freedom: Well I hope you and your .50 cal will enjoy it.

ttoad: Scary, ain't it?

Guardian Master: Everyone had to know something happened, right?

D.J. scales: 1) You know something had to have happened, 2) Had it planned for a while, 3) Trammel likes hearing himself talk, 4) Not telling.

PaleHorse07: Hope to make it worth your while.

Supremezero: Doesn't everyone? Unless Horus is on the OTHER side of the field.

Phantom 1: Maybe get a garbage can while you're at it...

Ninja Wolf 25: Yeah, but you never know what might happen.

Psycho King: Trammel a hero... Scary ain't it?

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Not going there. And the bullet only grazed her.

Kojiro Kiseragi: Do I want to know his current score?

Lt. Doom: Not claiming you are. As for who has what, not saying.

To Everyone: Seems this ole' fic has gotten 20,000 hits! Thanks for reading! Now, let's hit 30,000!

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a special announcement to make!" Waltman said, his voice coming over the loudspeakers in the academy. "Next week the first round of the Friendship Tournament will be begin! But tomorrow will be a special day as well." A moment later, Gonda and J.B. exchanged glances, their duelling class interrupted by the announcement. "We will be having a special guest arriving tomorrow morning, Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters and the Chairman of Industrial Illusions! As a special promotion for his next card set he'll be coming here to duel one lucky student! That is all, thank you!"

0---0

"Man, big thing after big thing..." J.B. said as he and Serenity lounged about on the grass, atop a hill overlooking a forest.

"Yeah..." Serenity said. "First the Tag Team Tournament, then the Friendship Tournament, and now Pegasus himself is coming over here!"

"Yeah..." J.B. said after a moment. "Didn't you say your brother met him before?"

"Yeah, but he didn't talk about it much..." She replied. "I think he was mad at him for a while, but I think it's passed. Or maybe he just dropped it... I dunno..."

"Oh well..."

"Umm... So..."

"Yeah..."

"About... Maria's... Kissing Protest..." Serenity began, blushing slightly.

"Uh... Yeah..." J.B. replied, licking his lips nervously. "Is something... wrong?"

"Oh, no-no-no..." Serenity replied, shaking her head. "It's just..."

"Just..."

"I mean... Well... Valentine's Day Dance is coming up, and the dance... so..." She said, nervously toying with her hair. "Since the girls ask the guys... Do you... You know..." She stammered slightly. "Want to go with me?" She squeaked out.

"Uhh... Well... I mean..." J.B. managed, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I'm game. I mean sure thing... Uh, yeah. Cool."

"Oh good, I was a little worried... I'd look kinda... Weird asking my best friend to a dance..."

"I'm sure people... Do it all the time..."

"Oh, yeah! Of course..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So... Chess game?"

"Sure."

0---0

The next morning a helicopter raced towards the island, the man inside of it enjoying a fine glass of red wine. His red business suit was spot less as he rolled the liquid about in the glass. "I hope Shadi is right about this..." He mused, his left eye obscured by his silver hair.

0-Flashback-0

"All these long nights will drive me to drinking." Pegasus muttered as he looked as his notebook. "Well, more than usual."

"Pegasus!" A voice called out, causing the man to stand up from his seat and spin about.

"Shadi!" The silver-haired man cried out. "What are you doing here!?"

"I have a favour to ask of you..." Shadi said, lowering his head slightly.

0-End Flashback-0

"I feel bad about just giving such a powerful card away..." Pegasus muttered to himself, pulling a card from his jacket pocket. "But he did ask nicely... Here's hoping he manages to keep his end of the bargain."

0---0

"Right on time." Waltman said to himself as the helicopter landed, both teachers and students behind him as the aircraft's blades slowed to a stop. Cheers and applause ringed out as the door opened and the Chairman of Industrial Illusion stepped out, straightening his jacket out. "Welcome to Duel Academy Mister Pegasus!" Waltman called out extending his hand.

"Why thank you!" Pegasus replied, shaking the man's hand. "It's an honour really. I never expected Duel Monsters to become such a big thing, we even have a school for it nowadays!"

"Indeed!" Waltman replied. "Please, let me show you around!"

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Pegasus said into a microphone, addressing the students gathered in the arena. "It is an honour to be here! When I first created Duel Monsters it was my intention to create a game that everyone could enjoy! And seeing so many of you gathered here today, learning to better play and enjoy this game makes me proud to have created Duel Monsters! As you all know, what one student will be randomly selected to duel me! So if you turn your attention to the big screen over there, we'll find out who our lucky student is!"

All eyes in the arena turned to a screen on a far wall watching as a selector went through a list of names, slowing down until it rested on one lone name...

"Mister... James Jennings!" Pegasus said as a few of the students in the crowd whispered, the boy in question looking about.

"Me?" J.B. said as he pointed at himself.

"You!" Serenity and Gonda chimed together as their friend stood up, walking down to the arena floor.

0---0

"Looks like coming here was worth it..." Chainz muttered, grinning near the back of the arena. "One last time to do some scouting before my rematch..."

0---0

"Uh, hello there sir." J.B., rubbing the back of his head slightly as Pegasus smiled warmly.

"Now, now then J-Boy, relax!" Pegasus said. "Let's just have a fun duel! Alright!"

"You got it!" J.B. said as the two activated their disks. "Game on!"

J.B.: 4000

Pegasus: 4000

"I'll kick it off..." J.B. began, drawing a card. "And summon Troop Dragon in defence mode!" He called out, his humanoid dragon rising up, shield held in front of it. (2/700/800) "Two more cards face down, and it's a turn."

"My draw then!" Pegasus said, taking his card. "I'll set one card face down, and summon Toon Alligator in defence mode!" The creator of the game said, as a toon-like alligator with an axe rose up the field. (4/800/1600)

"My draw then." J.B. said, taking his card. "And I'll swap Troop Dragon to attack mode!" He called out, his monster standing up.

"You're going to attack my Toon monster?" Pegasus said blinking. "With a monster that only has seven hundred attack points?"

"Maybe, but I'm flipping Micro Ray!" J.B. replied, his trap card flipping up. "So now it's defence points are zero! (4/800/1600-4/800/0) Attack! Dragon Thrust!" He called out as his monster rushed across, spear in hand.

"Well, I wouldn't want my Toon Alligator being destroyed so easily!" Pegasus replied, flipping his own card. "I activate Toon Defence! And now your attack changes to a direct attack!" He called out as the dragon flew over the Alligator and slammed Pegasus with the butt end of it's spear.

J.B.: 4000

Pegasus: 3300

"Nice, but I'm not done yet!" J.B. replied, flipping his other card. "I'm using Burst Breath, offering Troop Dragon for any and all monsters with a defence lower than it's attack!"

"Meaning Toon Alligator..." Pegasus said sadly as the dragon blew apart, a wave of blue flame washing over his toon monster, destroying it.

"Also, once Troop Dragon goes to the graveyard I can summon a second in attack mode!" J.B. continued, as second dragon solider rising up. (2/700/800) "Attack, with Dragon Thrust!" He called out, his new dragon rushing over to slam Pegasus with it's spear.

J.B.: 4000

Pegasus: 2600

"And lastly I offer this Troop Dragon for Mystik Wok!" J.B. added, the dragon on the field vanishing as the final Troop Dragon rose up. (2/700/800) "This not only gives me life points equal to it's defence, but I can summon my last Troop Dragon in defence mode.

J.B.: 4800

Pegasus: 2600

"Quite a creative little combination..." Pegasus said as he drew. "Now then, it's my turn. And I'll set one card face down and then... I'll pay one thousand life points to play the wonderful... The magical... The amazing... Toon World spell card!" He called out, a giant children's book rising up onto his field.

J.B.: 4800

Pegasus: 1600

"Now, for an amazing comeback!" Pegasus called out. "Beginning with Toon Cannon Solider in attack mode!" He called out, a robotic toon creature rising up with a massive cannon. (4/1400/1300) "Now, my most of my Toons have a little issue about not being able to attack on the turn they're summoned, and Toon Cannon Solider is no different. But I can use it's effect to offer itself to do five hundred points of direct damage!" He called out as the machines body was sucked into the cannon, which hovered briefly before firing a shot off at J.B. before vanishing.

J.B.: 4300

Pegasus: 1600

"And that will be that." Pegasus said as he dusted off his hands.

"Okay..." J.B. said as he drew.

0---0

"What's he hesitating for?" Serenity asked blinking. "He has an open shot!"

"Yeah..." Gonda replied. "An open shot against a calm man with a trap card."

"Point."

0---0

"Now, I offer Troop Dragon to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Six, in attack mode!" J.B. called out, the smaller dragon vanishing as the large metallic dragon rose up in it's place. (6/2300/1600) "Now attack, with Neo Dark Flare!" He called out, his monster preparing it's attack.

"And that's my cue to use Nutrient Z!" Pegasus called out, flipping his card. "Now, if I'm about to take two thousand damage or more I can use this to gain four thousand life points before the attack!"

J.B.: 4300

Pegasus: 5600

The dragon finally released it's attack, the black flames slamming into the Chairman of Industrial Illusions.

J.B.: 4300

Pegasus: 3300

"And now I draw!" Pegasus called out, taking his card. "And I summon Toon Mermaid in defence mode." He called out, a mermaid in a shell rising up to the field. (4/1400/1500) "And now I can offer it to special summon Toon Summoned Skull!" He added, the mermaid vanishing and being replaced by a demonic toon creature. (6/2500/1200)

"Hey, that thing looks kinda cool!" J.B. said, grinning a little.

0---0

"Illogical..." Skyla said, sighing. "The man can make any card he wants, and he uses these annoying Toon monsters. And even puts attack restrictions on them. What a waste."

0---0

"So these are the legendary Toon monsters..." Trammel mused. "Mockeries of other monsters, they tend to throw people off balance. How off balance, though, is the question..."

0---0

"As I said, my Toon monster can't attack at the moment." Pegasus said. "So I'll put my last card face down, and end my turn."

"My draw then." J.B. said, taking his card. "And I'll use Enemy Controller to force your Toon into defence mode!" He called out, the opposing fiendish cartoon kneeling down. "And now I'll attack, with Horus, Neo Dark Flare!" He called out, his monster powering it's attack again.

"And I'll counter with Mirror Wall!" Pegasus replied, flipping his card face up. "And now you're monster loses half of it's attack!" He called out the dragon fired it's attack off, the black flame weakening as it traveled. (6/2300/1600-6/1150/1600) The Toon monster reached behind it and pulled out a seltzer bottle, spraying the flames, dissipating the attack and spraying the Horus Dragon in the face.

J.B.: 4250

Pegasus: 3300

"Now, it's my turn!" Pegasus called out as he drew. "And I won't pay for Mirror Wall, so it'll be destroyed." He added, his card shattering as J.B.'s dragon returned to normal. (6/1150/1600-6/2300/1600) "And now I'll play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards!" He called out, drawing from his deck. "Now, I'll put Toon Summoned Skull back into attack mode, and summon Blockman in attack mode!" He called out, a monster made of legos rising up to the field. (4/1000/1500) "Now I pay five hundred life points to attack, with Toon Lightning Strike!" He called out as the toon monster cackled before firing a blast of electricity at the dragon, shattering it apart.

J.B.: 4050

Pegasus: 2800

"Now, Blockman attack! Block Shock!" Pegasus called out, his monster slamming into J.B. with a shoulder thrust.

J.B.: 3050

Pegasus: 2800

"I'll set my last card face down, and that's my turn." Pegasus said, smiling slightly.

"I draw then!" J.B. called out, drawing a card. "And I set one card face down, and summon the Twin-Headed Behemoth in defence mode!" He called out, his twin-headed monster rising up. (3/1500/1200) "Another card face down, and that's it."

"Then it's my draw, J-Boy..." Pegasus said, taking his card from his deck. 'Toon Table of Contents...' Pegasus mused to himself. 'This will be useful later...' "Now then, let's pay another five hundred to attack again, with Toon Lightning Strike!" He called out, his fiendish monster firing it's lightning off into the opposing dragon, shattering it apart.

J.B.: 3050

Pegasus: 2300

"Now, direct attack Blockman! Block Shock!" The silver-haired man cried out as his monster rushed J.B. with a shoulder thrust for a second time.

J.B.: 2050

Pegasus: 2300

"Now it's my turn!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And first things first, Twin-Headed Behemoth's effect let's it return to the field, even with one of it's heads gone." He said, as the monster returned, one of it's heads absent. (3/1000/1000) "Next, I activate call of the Haunted to revive a Troop Dragon!" He called out, his humanoid dragon rising up again. (2/700/800) "And now, I'll offer both monsters to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He added, the two dragons vanishing as the massive white engine of destruction rose up to the field. (8/3000/2500)

"My, my, this is a surprise..." Pegasus said, grinning. 'This does answer a question of mine though...' He added to himself.

"Uh-oh..." The Toon monster muttered as it pulled out a white flag, waving it about nervously.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack! White Lightning!" J.B. called out, his great dragon charging it's attack before blasting it off into the opposing toon, blowing it apart. A moment later a ghostly form of Toon Summoned Skull rose from the ground, strumming a harp while wearing angel's wings and a halo as it floated up, up and away. "Okay... That was different..."

J.B.: 2050

Pegasus: 1800

"My poor Toon..." Pegasus said as he drew. "Oh well, I'll avenge him yet. First, I activate Blockman's ability, tributing him to summon Block Tokens equal to the amount of turns he's been on the field, in this case three tokens in defence mode." He smiled slightly as three lego blocks rose up. (4/1000/1500 x3) "And now I'll offer two of those tokens to special summon Blue Eyes Toon Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, the two legos vanishing to make way for a super-deformed version of the great dragon. (8/3000/2500)

"Wow, this is gonna be unusual..." J.B. mentioned as the Toon ran over to it's larger original version, shadow boxing as it danced around, the original's head turning to keep an eye on it's toon counterpart.

"Indeed. For now, I end my turn." Pegasus said, smiling slightly. 'Hmm... Kaiba-Boy was always disgusted at my Toon Dragon, but J-Boy takes it in stride... I like this one, oh yes...'

"I'll draw..." J.B. began, taking his card. "I'll set two cards face down, and I'll attack the Block Token with White Lightning." He said, his monster charging it's attack and blasting it off into the token, shattering it apart.

"I draw then..." Pegasus began. "And I play Pot of Avarice, sending Toons Summoned Skull, Cannon Solider, Alligator and Mermaid, along with Blockman, back into my deck to draw two cards." He began, smiling slightly. "Now then, I set one card face down, and attack with Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! Paying five hundred life points and using it's ability to attack directly!"

0---0

"Impressive..." Trammel mentioned, tapping his fingers together. "These Toon monsters can bypass other monster easily... Now I see why they can't attack the turn they are summoned... It would be too much power..."

0---0

"Attack! With Toon White Lightning!" Pegasus called out, his monster charging it's attack; it's cheeks puffing outwards.

"And I counter with Waboku!" J.B. called out. "And now I can stop all battle damage!"

"Oh my..." Pegasus said as his monster attack, it's blast bouncing off a barrier. "A waste of life points..."

J.B.: 2050

Pegasus: 1300

"And I draw!" J.B. called out. "And now I play Rush Recklessly, to boost my Blue Eyes White Dragon by seven hundred attack points for the turn!" He called out, his Blue Eyes' attack rising. (8/3000/2500-8/3700/2500) "Now attack, with White Lightning!"

"Sorry, but I counter with Sakuretsu Armour!" Pegasus called out. "Now your dragon will be destroyed!"

"Not quite! I counter with the Dragon's Bead!" J.B. called out. "And with one discard I can negate your trap card!"

"Oh dear..." Pegasus said as his trap shattered, his Toon Dragon blinking as it's larger counterpart charged it's attack.

"Where's my sheep gun?" It squeaked as it was blasted by the massive blast from J.B.'s dragon. The Toon it coughed, it's scales charred, before pulling a plunger out. "Bye, bye!" It squeaked, depressing the plunger and blowing itself apart.

J.B.: 2050

Pegasus: 800

"And that's a turn..." J.B. said as his dragon returned to normal. (8/3700/2500-8/3000/2500)

"My draw then!" Pegasus called out. "And I play Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until we have six cards!" He called out, as he and J.B. drew. "Now then, I set two cards face down, and play Fiend's Sanctuary, summoning a metal fiend token in attack mode!" He called out, a token rising up to the field. (1/0/0) "And that's a turn."

0---0

"Why summon it in attack mode?" Serenity asked.

"Simple..." Gonda replied. "If he attacks it he takes the damage and not Pegasus. But he'll need to pay a thousand life points to keep it out next turn."

0---0

"I draw!" J.B. called out, eyeing the token. "And I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Very well..." Pegasus said. "But first I activate Call of the Haunted, to revive Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" Pegasus called out, flipping his card as the cartoon monster returned to the field.

"Smokin'!" The Toon Dragon cried out. (8/3000/2500)

"And now, my turn!" Pegasus called out as he drew. "And I can't pay a thousand life points, so my token vanishes." He began as his metal token creature disappeared.

"And now I activate my face down card!" J.B. replied. "Dust Tornado, to destroy... your Toon World!"

"And I counter with Solemn Judgement!" Pegasus replied, flipping his card. "And now I can pay half of my life points to negate Dust Tornado!"

J.B.: 2050

Pegasus: 400

0---0

"Oh man... It's a stand still..." Gonda said, looking at the field. "Right now both Blue Eyes White Dragon and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon have equal attack, meaning if J.B. attacks he'll lose his monster. And unless he has another out he'll give Pegasus an open shot."

"And Pegasus can't use his Toon's direct attack ability, because he can't pay the five hundred life points he needs to attack." Serenity added. "Man, this is a close one..."

0---0

"I'll pass the rest of my turn for now." Pegasus declared as J.B. drew.

"My draw then." J.B. said, taking his card. "One card face down, and that's all."

"My draw then." Pegasus added. "And I play Change of Hearts, to take control of your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, playing his card.

"And I'll use my own Solemn Judgment to counter!" J.B. declared flipping over his own card.

J.B.: 1025

Pegasus: 400

"What a challenging match this has been..." Pegasus said grinning. "But I now have a way to win! I offer Blue Eyes Toon Dragon for Toon Dark Magician Girl!" He called out, his dragon waving goodbye as it disappeared, a childish girl with a wand rising up, smoothing out her dress. (6/2000/1700) "She's a special little Toon monster!" Pegasus said as the mini-sorceress nodded. "She can attack the turn she's summoned, and she doesn't require life point payments to attack! Not to mention she also has the direct attack ability of my other Toons! So now, attack! Toon Dark Magic Attack!" Pegasus cried out as the toon girl flew past the magician, aiming it's staff at J.B. only to pause, grin, rush towards him and kiss his cheek. "... Or Toon Dark Magic Kiss... It still works..."

0---0

"And I thought my Ojamas had problems..." Gonda said as Serenity's eye twitched.

0---0

J.B.: 0

Pegasus: 400

"Well nuts..." J.B. said as the monsters vanished. "Oh well, at least it was fun!"

"That is the point after all..." Pegasus replied, tapping his nose. "Never forget that!"

0---0

"This should slow down all that momentum he's gained..." Trammel mused. "A loss here... Could mean a loss in the Friendship Tournament... And that would mean that our school would be represented by an Obelisk, as is only proper..."

0---0

"Man, that was so damned cool!" J.B. said, grinning widely as he and his friend's left the academy. "I got to duel the creator of Duel Monsters!"

"Wow..." Serenity mentioned, watching her friend. "You'd think he'd won the match..."

"Ah well, in his own mind he won." Gonda said, shaking his head. "He had a lot of fun, and duelled against Maximillion Pegasus! How often does that happen?" Serenity was about to reply as a polite cough sounded, making the three friends turn to face a man in a black three-piece suit and sunglasses.

"Mister Jennings?" The man said.

"Yeah?" J.B. replied as the man handed him an envelope. "What's this?"

"Complements, from Mister Pegasus." He said before turning to leave.

"Wow..." Serenity said as J.B. opened it up, looking inside. "You must have made an impression..."

"A letter... And a card?" J.B. said looking over the card in his hand. "Whoa..." After a moment he opened the letter.

"Hey there J-Boy!

"It's always good to have a fun duel with a young man that's as excited to play the game as you are! You have talent my young friend, and I expect great things from you from now on! As a token of my faith in you I have enclosed a card for your use. I'm sure it will come in handy some day.

"Until then, keep duelling and best of luck in all of your future matches!

"Signed Maximillion Pegasus."

"Wow... A token of faith..." J.B. said, looking over the card again. "This is way cool!"

0---0

"Seems the mighty dragon isn't as invincible as some might claim he is..." Chainz said to himself as he looked over his deck in his candle lit room. "This is good... It'll help me break him when I deal his second loss in a row! I shall slay the dragon tomorrow... And my Archfiends shall rise... And my newfound boss will have the most powerful monster of all... And the world shall bow..." He grinned slightly as he gathered his deck up. "But before my new Neo Hunter Business... Comes personal vengeance..." He grinned slightly, his dark laugh beginning to fill the room.

In a dark temple, somewhere away from the island a man wearing a half-mask laughed as well.


	43. Demonic Rematch

Shout Outs...

lightningstrxu: Can't win them all ya know.

Chaos Angel Darkheart: 1) He doesn't know J.B. has them, and I doubt he'd go that far to get them from a student. 2) That's not quite true. Doppelganger-Kaiba has used them, Yugi has used them, Joey has used one. I don't think the reincarnation thing matters for the most part.

Infinite Freedom: Not saying! Spoil the surprise when he finally does use it.

D.J. scales: Answer is the same with any card, when is used will be used, and I won't tell you about it before hand.

ttoad: I just might. And toons are always good for a laugh.

Supremezero: It's a reference to the worm games and it's Sheep Weaponry. 2) Missed that part I guess, but I've done it before. 3) I'm using the anime effect, which means draw until you have six, because it's too damned hard to use the real effect in this case.

Ancient Gear Golem fan: He'll use it when he uses it. That's all I'll say.

Guardian Master: Well I'm not much for created cards.

Jdragon: Aren't they?

b123sedg: I'm keeping that to myself. Don't want any spoilers ya know.

Endermon: Thank you for all the praise, and allow me to assure you I am a guy. As for your trinity, I try not to mention what cards I'll use. Otherwise I would spoil the surprise for everyone. As for Serenity emerging as a duellist, watch the upcoming Tournament.

Phantom 1: Now, make sure to put garbage bags in it.

Ninja Wolf 25: Toons are always fun. And I'm not telling you what card he got.

Lipana: According to Wikipedia: "In the manga, the four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards were possessed by an American, a German, a Hong Konger, and Sugoroku Mutou (Solomon Muto in the English anime) of Japan, Yugi's grandfather. Kaiba took the cards belonging to the former three using force: by either forcing the person into bankruptcy, by making deals with the mafia, or by forcing the person to commit suicide." Still, that was before the series began, by that time Yami Yugi had defeated him and had according to the Japanese version 'crushed' the evil in Kaiba's heart. So I doubt he'll go to such lengths anymore.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Glad you stay with us pal.

Psycho King: What can I say, things wouldn't be interesting if J.B. looked invincible. Even Yugi and Jaden lose (Admittedly though, very rarely)

Just a reviewer: I do try my best.

Saint of Denial: Thanks for the praise. And character ideas are always welcomed.

0---0

"This is it..." J.B. said as he, Serenity and Gonda waited in the locker room of the academy's arena. "I'm actually a little nervous... The winner becomes the representative of the school!"

"Yeah..." Serenity added nodding. "Same with me..."

"I know..." Gonda added nodding. "But hey, good luck to ya all!"

"Same to you guys!" J.B. added as the door opened.

"Hello children!" Walker said as he walked in. "How are you all doing?" He asked.

"Just a few jitters is all." J.B. replied. "S'up?"

"Same as usual." Walker replied. "With Alundra gone I've taken over her duties for the Girl's Dorm, at least until Waltman can find a suitable replacement. And being as this is a major event for you children, I managed to get a few people over to watch." He added, stepping aside as two people walked in.

"Mom!" J.B. called out as he went up to hug his mother.

"Joey! Serenity added as she hugged her brother. "It's so good to see you!"

"Same here!" The blonde youth said. "Walker said this big thing was going down, so I thought I'd pop on by! Mom couldn't be here, but I found someone else who wanted to come over." He added as another person entered, making the three students stare. The figure stepped in, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue pants. He had purple, spiked hair with blonde bangs and dark piercing eyes.

"Y-Y-Yugi Motou!" Gonda and J.B. called out, staring at the legendary duellist.

"I hope you don't mind..." Yugi began. "But Joey asked me to come along, so I thought I'd see how much Serenity had learned."

"Ah, well..." Serenity stammered slightly. "Thanks. I didn't think you remembered me that well..."

"Considering how much Joey talked about you, I couldn't forget." Yugi replied.

"He-he-he..." She laughed nervously before blinking. "Oh right, let me introduce you to my friends!" Serenity said, turning to her fellow students. "This is Gonda, and my best friend J.B."

"A pleasure." Yugi replied smiling slightly. "Are you in this tournament as well?"

"Ah, yes sir!" Gonda squeaked out, causing the living legend to laugh.

"Relax!" Yugi replied. "I'm not interested in worship. I'm just here to observe."

"Well, we hope to deliver!" J.B. replied, smiling slightly.

"That's right." Walker said. "J.B.'s match is first and Serenity's is last. And he's facing off against... Chainz..."

"Chainz?" Joey said blinking.

"Yeah..." Gonda said, shivering. "Creepy dude."

"Hal Bindings..." Walker said. "Better known by the nickname Chainz. J.B. defeated him during the DPTs a couple of months ago, but it was a near thing with that Exodia deck he used. I hear he has a new deck though..."

0---0

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please!" Waltman called out into the microphone in the main arena, the competitors of the tournament on benches outside the arena as student's filled the seats. "This is Duel Academy's Annual Friendship Tournament! And I've been aware we have two special guests today, Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou!" A pair of light shone, illuminating the two duellists who sat in the back of the arena.

0---0

"We really need to get a lower profile..." Joey grumbled waving slightly to the students.

0---0

"Now, introducing the competitors for the first round!" Waltman continued. "Representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Boys, he is currently one half of Duel Academy's Tag Team Champions, this is James 'J.B.' Jennings!" He called out as the Slifer boy walked up to the white side of the arena, the crowd clapping politely. "His opponent, representing the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Boys, this is Hal 'Chainz' Bindings!" The gothic student in the dark blazer chuckled darkly as he stood up, walking over to the black end of the field, dragging his chains along the ground behind him. The dark duellist stood across from J.B. grinning as he flexed his neck.

"Oh yes..." Chainz hissed out. "I've been waiting a long time for this... It's payback time..."

0---0

"So, that's Chainz..." Yugi said, looking at the boy in the black blazer with blue trimming.

"Yeah, am I the only one reminded of that stinking spirit in Bakura's ring?" Joey replied.

"Unfortunately, no."

0---0

"Duellist!" Waltman called out, ignoring the dark chuckles of Chainz. "Let's have a fair match! James Jennings! Hal Bindings! Duel!"

0---0

"So, it begins..." Kairai said, standing in the rafters of the arena. "Let us see what Chainz is made of... And his opponent is made of as well..."

0---0

J.B.: 4000

Chainz: 4000

"I shall start the pain..." Chainz said as he drew. "By summoning Vilepawn Archfiend, in attack mode!" He called out, the lowly fiend rising up to the field.

"Who's the k-k-kid with the spiky hair!" The monster said as it appeared. "Shobu! Who's... Oh, I'm o-on?" Vilepawn said as Chainz slapped his forehead. (2/1200/200)

"What in the..." J.B. said, blinking.

0---0

"Sister...?" Alyssa began. "Is that..."

"Yes..." Allie replied. "I'm sure it's the same one..."

"But how?"

0---0

"Man... Kaiba's system must be developing bugs..." Joey said, blinking.

0---0

'There is no way that's the same... spirit that helped kidnapped us...' J.B. thought to himself. 'No chance.'

"Stupid pawn..." Chainz muttered. "I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"Okay then..." J.B. replied, drawing. "I'll start by summon Troop Dragon in defense mode!" He called out, summoning his humanoid dragon to the field. (2/700/800)

"And now your pain begins, with Chain Disappearance!" Chainz called out as he flipped his card. "I can activate this card when you summon one or more monsters with one thousand attack or less! And now that monster, and any others with the same name in your hand or deck are removed from play!" He called out as the dragon vanished.

"Great..." J.B. said sarcastically. "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Now I draw..." Chainz began as he drew. "And now I must pay five hundred life points for Vilepawn Archfiend!"

J.B.: 4000

Chainz: 3500

"And now, I play Terraforming!" Chainz called out. "To add Pandemonium to my hand, which I will now play!" He added, the filed card changing the field, ribs bridged by skin rising up. "Next I offer Vilepawn to summon the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

"The Pawn Shop is closed..." The fiend said as it disappeared, a massive creature with a skull-like head rising up in it's place. (6/2500/1200) The fiend growled at the opponent duellist for a moment... before a sound bellowed out from behind it.

"Run for your life!" The monster cried out.

0---0

"Did the Summoned Skull on crack just fart?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I think it did..." Yugi replied. "I am calling Kaiba after this... This must be a bug or glitch of some kind..."

0---0

"Why me...?" Chainz muttered to himself. "Now attack! Fiend Lightning Strike!" He called out as the monster charged it's electricity.

"And I counter with a Quick-Play spell card!" J.B. replied. "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck to the field!" He called out, the winged fairy rising up to the field. (1/300/200)

"Damn you..." Chainz muttered as his monster's lightning arced out, striking the fairy and shattering it apart. "I set one more card face down, then play Convulsion of Nature, which forces us to turn our decks upside down!" He called out, pulling his deck out and turning it before putting it back as J.B. did the same.

"Okay, and this is for?" J.B. asked.

"Because now I play Archfiend's Oath!" Chainz called out. "I won't use it's effect, yet, but it will be useful later on. Now, my turn ends."

"And I draw!" J.B. called out. "And I summon Masked Dragon in defence mode!" He called out, his dragon with the steel cover over it's face rising up to the field. (3/1400/1100) "I set another card face down and end my turn."

"And I now draw!" Chainz replied as he drew. "And I activate Archfiend's Oath, letting me pay five hundred life points each turn to declare what I think the top card of my deck is. If I'm right I can draw it. So I declare... Terrorking Archfiend!"

J.B.: 4000

Chainz: 3000

0---0

"I hate to admit it, but it's a good combo..." Gonda said. "Convulsion of Nature lets him see his next card, and Archfiend's Oath lets him draw it, at least once a turn."

0---0

"And I now summon my Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!" He called out, the sword-wielding lord of fiends rising up to the field.

"King me!" The fiend cried out. (4/2000/1500)

"Now, attack Terrorking! Hell's Thunder Blade!" Chainz cried out as the fiend rushed across, slicing the opposing dragon apart. "One dragon, slain."

"Maybe, but it's effect lets me call out the Twin-Headed Behemoth in defence mode!" J.B. replied, the double-headed dragon rising up. (3/1500/1200)

"More fodder to be destroyed!" Chainz cried out. "Fiend Lightning Strike!" He cried out, his monster sending electricity to arc out, striking the monster and shattering it. "Lastly, I activate my face down card, Life Absorbing Machine." He added flipping up his card. "Now my turn ends."

"And mine starts!" J.B. replied as he drew. "And Behemoth returns to the field!" He added, his monster rising up again, one of it's heads missing. (3/1000/1000) "Now, I play Enemy Controller, offering my monster to take control of the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" He called out, his monster vanishing.

"Oh?" Chainz said as a pinwheel with six numbers rose up. "My Archfiend's can negate targeted effects. In this case, if I get a one, three or six you Enemy Controller is destroyed! So let's spin the wheel of misfortune!" He added before spinning the wheel.

"Wheel of Misfortune, turn, turn, turn!" Terrorking called out. "Show us the number, one for us to learn!" He grinned as it began to slow, landing on a two. "Bugger..."

"Oh yeah!" J.B. said as the fiend floated to his side of the field. "Now attack, with Fiend Lightning Strike!" He called out, the monster sending it's blast of lightning of into the king, electrocuting it.

"The Most Electrifying Move in Duelling Today!" Terrorking called out before shattering.

J.B.: 4000

Chainz: 2500

"Don't think it's an edge!" Chainz called out. "I discard Desrook Archfiend to revive Terrorking Archfiend!" He called out, his monster returning to the field.

"A card! A card!" Terrorking cried out. "My kingdom for a card!" (4/2000/1500)

"Maybe, but now I offer Skull Archfiend of Lightning to summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode!" He called out, the fiend disappearing, being replaced by the bronze dragon. (6/2400/2200) "And that's a turn."

"And I draw, and Life Absorbing Machine will now activate!" Chainz called out. "Now half the life points I paid in my last turn is restored to me!"

J.B.: 4000

Chainz: 2750

"Now I offer another five hundred life points to draw Pot of Greed..." Chainz added.

J.B.: 4000

Chainz: 2250

"Which I'll now play!" Chainz continued, drawing his cards. "Now I play Spell Absorption, which gives me five hundred life points each time a spell is used! Now, I'll set one card face down and summon Shadow Tamer in attack mode!" He added, his a blue-haired female with a whip rising up to the field. (3/800/700) "Now, due to some little-known rules Shadow Tamer is considered an Archfiend... Letting me play the spell card Checkmate!" He called out, playing his spell. "First I get life points through Spell Absorption!"

J.B.: 4000

Chainz: 2750

"And now I must offer Shadow Tamer to allow Terrorking to attack you directly!" Chainz called out as the woman vanished, the fiend lifting up his sword. "Direct attack! Hell's Thunder Blade!" Chainz called out as the monster ran past the dragon, slashing at J.B.

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 2750

0---0

"Ah, this is much better..." Trammel said as he leaned back in his seat. "I must say, Chainz's new deck is very powerful... Perhaps enough to defeat that Slifer and properly represent our school..."

0---0

"Seems our new agent is doing well..." Kairai mused. "Although I still think handing him that copy was a waste. We have yet to obtain the originals, and it will be awhile at best before we can make another."

"**Noted!"** A voice called out. **"But we have watched him for a while now! I am certain with that card we gave him he will be unstoppable! The risk is acceptable! So never question me again!"**

"I meant no offence." Kairai replied. "I only wished to quell my own doubts."

"**Do not doubt me!"**

"I don't. I doubt him."

0---0

"My draw now!" J.B. called out. "And I set one card face down, and I attack with Flash Glide Thunder!" He called out, his dragon charging at the fiend king.

"And I counter with Negate Attack!" Chainz countered, flipping his own card, a barrier appearing to block the monster.

"Great..." J.B. replied. "Go."

"And now I draw!" Chainz said as he took a card. "And Life Absorbing Machine restores my life points..."

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 3000

"And now I shall pay five hundred life points to draw Axe of Despair through Archfiend's Oath!" Chainz added.

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 2500

"And lastly, I activate Axe of Despair to increase Terrorking by a thousand attack points!" Chainz continued, the king's sword being replaced by an axe.

"By the power of Pandemonium!" Terrorking called out, holding the axe over his head. "I HAVE THE POWER!" Behind him lightning struck the axe dramatically. (4/2000/1500-4/3000/1500)

The two duellist blinked as the king laughed aloud briefly before Chainz coughed. "And Spell Absorption activates as well."

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 3000

"Now attack! Axe of Despair!" Chainz cried out as his Terrorking charged.

"And I counter with Rush Recklessly!" J.B. countered. "And now Kaiser Glider gains seven hundred attack points for the turn! Even if it gives you a few more life points." He added. (6/2400/2200-6/3100/2200)

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 3500

"Flash Glide Thunder!" He cried out, the dragon meeting the fiend head on, slamming it into the floor.

"Let the power... return..." The king wheezed before shattering.

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 3400

"Damn you..." Chainz growled. "I summon Darkbishop Archfiend in defence mode!" He called out, the staff-using fiend rising up.

"What are you doing!?" The fiend cried out. "I'm not cannon fodder! That's Vilepawn's job description!" (3/300/1400)

"My draw then!" J.B. called out as he drew, his dragon returning to normal. (6/3100/2200-6/2400/2200) "And I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" He cried out, summoning the spear-wielding serpent rose up. (4/1700/1650) "Now attack! With Kaiser Clash!" He cried out, the monster rushing across to stab the fiend.

"At least I can pimp-slap Saddam when I get down there..." The bishop managed before shattering.

"Now, Kaiser Glider attack! Flash Glide Thunder!" He called out, his monster flying across to slam into Chainz.

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 1000

"Now I set one card down, and end my turn." J.B. added, Chainz drawing a card.

"And now, Life Absorbing Machine gives me a few life points..." Chainz began.

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 1250

"And I offer five hundred life points to draw Dark Necrofear..." Chainz added, taking another card.

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 750

"And now, I'll offer Archfiends Darkbishop, Vilepawn and Terrorking to summon Dark Necrofear in attack mode!" He cried out, a bald, blue skinned female rising up to the field, a smirk on her face as she held a broken doll in her hands. (8/2200/2800) "Now I'll attack... Kaiser Glider!"

"Huh?" J.B. called out as the woman rushed across, the dragon rushing to meet it, slamming into it half way, shattering the fiendish woman apart.

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 550

"Next, I equip your Kaiser Sea Horse with Ekibyo Drakmord! In two turns it will be destroyed, and until then it cannot attack!" Chainz added as the serpent turned a sickly black. "And don't forget the life points Spell Absorption grants me!"

J.B.: 2000

Chainz: 1050

"And now I end my turn, allowing my monster to return from the graveyard, to possess your monster!" Chainz added as a ghostly form of Dark Necrofear rose up, taking over the dragon.

"And while you do that, I activate Mystic Wok which let's me offer Kaiser Glider!" J.B. countered as he flipped up his card, his dragon vanishing.

"Clever..." Chainz admitted.

J.B.: 4400

Chainz: 1050

"Of course, it's a spell which helps me out as well..." Chainz mused.

J.B.: 4400

Chainz: 1550

"Now I draw!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And I offer Kaiser Sea Horse, using it's effect to act as two tributes for light monsters to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, the sick serpent vanishing as his great dragon rose up to the field. (8/3000/2500)

0---0

"So, he uses the Blue Eyes?" Yugi mused.

"Yeah, what was it you said?" Joey replied. "I think it was... 'The Blue Eyes brings victory, but the Red Eyes brings potential.'"

"That's right." Yugi added, nodding. "But playing with your favourites is even more important."

0---0

"Now, attack! With White Lightning!" J.B. called out, his monster unleashing a blast of energy at the opposing duellist.

"And I counter with a card that was used to defeat you!" Chainz replied, flipping his card up. "Nutrient Z!"

"Oh yeah... That..." J.B. replied. "I'm going to do over two thousand damage, so you get four thousand life points before the damage is dealt..."

J.B.: 4400

Chainz: 5550

Chainz grunted slightly as the massive attack washed over him.

J.B.: 4400

Chainz: 2550

"Well, that's my turn." J.B. said as Chainz drew.

"And now I draw, and regain my life points!" Chain began.

J.B.: 4400

Chainz: 2800

"And now I pay five hundred to draw Pandemonium Watchbear." Chainz continued.

J.B.: 4400

Chainz: 2300

"And now, I'll summon it in defence mode!" He added, a chained red bear appearing on the field. (4/1300/1800) "Next I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two, along with activating Spell Absorption!"

J.B.: 4400

Chainz: 2800

"And that's my turn!" Chainz concluded.

"And now it's mine!" J.B. called out, drawing. "And now I play Premature Burial, paying eight hundred life points to summon Kaiser Glider back to the field!" He called out, the bronze dragon rising up. (6/2400/2200)

"And I gain five hundred life points as well!" Chainz said, grinning.

J.B.: 3600

Chainz: 3300

"Now attack Kaiser Glider!" J.B. called out as his dragon took off towards Chainz's monster. "Flash Glide Thunder!" He cried out as the dragon smashed the bear apart. "Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon attack! White Lightning!" He called out, the monster charging up it's attack before slamming it into Chainz.

J.B.: 3600

Chainz: 300

"And now, you'll get five hundred more life points... As I play A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!" J.B. called out. "Returning Kaiser Glider to my hand to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!"

"Damn it..." Chainz growled as his cards shattered. "At least I got my life points first..." He added as the two removed their decks, flipping them right side up due to the removal of Convulsion of Nature.

J.B.: 3600

Chainz: 800

"Now I draw!" Chainz began. "And I play Nightmare Steel Cage! To halt all attacks for two turns!" He called out, a massive cage appearing over top J.B. and his monster.

"My draw then." J.B. began. "And I pass."

"And now I draw!" Chainz replied. 'Yes... One card I needed... Now, if I could get the other...' "I set one card face down and play Monster Reborn, to revive Skull Archfiend of Lightning in attack mode!" He called up the massive fiend rising up again. The monster swivelled it's head, seeing Skyla on the sidelines. Grinning darkly it waved at her.

"Hey baby!" It said. (6/2500/1200)

0---0

"I feel..." Skyla began. "Insulted."

0---0

"Now, I end my turn." Chainz said, finishing.

"And I draw." J.B. added, taking a card. "And I'll pass, and let your cage card vanish." He said, the cage dissipating.

"Fine." Chainz replied as he drew. "Now, I pay five hundred life points for my Archfiend's effect..."

J.B.: 3600

Chainz: 300

"Yes... This is what I've been waiting for!" Chainz said as he began to laugh darkly. "I shall avenge my god's loss, and let loose a demon like you've never seen!"

"What are you talking about?" J.B. said, watching his opponent.

"First, I'll use The Return From Another Dimension, offering half of my life points to call to the field the Archfiends I removed from play for Dark Necrofear!" He called out as the lowly fiend, the fiend bishop and the king of all fiends rose up.

"See n-n-no evil..." Vilepawn began covering it's eyes. (2/1200/200)

"Hear no evil..." Darkbishop added, covering it's ears. (3/300/1400)

"Speak no evil..." Terrorking finished, covering it's mouth. (4/2000/1500)

J.B.: 3600

Chainz: 150

"Now, I offer Terrorking... Darkbishop... Vilepawn... For the most powerful monster you will ever have the misfortune of seeing! A demon that rivals a god!" Chainz cried out as dark clouds began to appear around the three named fiends, their eyes glowing red as the clouds covered them, their eyes the only things seen clearly. As one the three monsters began to chant.

"**One of three rises here and we are called,**

**To be offered and returned to the hallowed hall,**

**Of death and darkness as we do await,**

**A being of demonic power so high and great,**

**That none can withstand it's mighty claw,**

**No spell you cast or weapon you draw,**

**Can save you from the beast from darkest of chasms,**

**Behold, Raviel, Our Lord of Phantasms!"**

Soon the three pairs of eyes dimmed out as another massive pair of red eyes glowed, appearing through the dark clouds as it rose upwards and upwards, a feral growl being heard as it rose to the size of a three story house. A moment later the clouds were cast away as the monster swung it's arms out letting loose a massive roar, the massive blue demon spreading it's enormous wings out, it's sharp claws gleaming in the light of the arena. It's tail swung about as people in the arena stared on in shock at this strange duel monster.

"This is the face of your demise!" Chainz cried out. "My demonic god! This is Raviel! Lord of Phantasms!" He added, laughing aloud as his monster cried out a second time. (10/4000/4000)

0---0

"What in the WORLD is that bloody thing?" Alyssa cried out.

"I have no idea!" Allie replied. "I've never seen anything like it! The only thing I've ever even heard being close to being like it is a God Card!"

0---0

"How the hell did Chainz get THAT thing!?" Gonda shouted out. "And better yet, WHAT in the HELL is it in the first place?"

"I've no honest idea..." Serenity said, looking on at the beast. "It reminds me of a card Yugi got in battle city... But this is nothing like Obelisk!"

0---0

"Okay, this is whack!" Joey called out. "What is that thing, Obelisk's ugly and evil twin brother?"

"I've no idea Joey!" Yugi replied. "But if that thing does match a God Card in strength like I think it does, then Serenity's friend is in big trouble!"

0---0

"So it begins..." Kairai mused. "We now witness the first of our copied Sacred Beasts, the counterparts of the God Cards... Imagine what we could do with the originals..."

"**That time may come, when we can use them along side the Egyptian God Cards!" **A voice boomed. **"But that is yet to come! For now, let us use what we have and use our new agent to unlock Ozymandias' Final Creation!"**

"Indeed."

0---0

"Where did Chainz get this thing?" Trammel called out. "Oh my! With this he is sure to win the duel, the tournament and even defeat King's Academy's Representative! I can't wait to see what Chainz can do with THIS beast of a monster!"

0---0

"Now, allow me to use it's ability..." Chainz began as the demonic lord reached down to pick up the Archfiend.

"Uhhh... Hello..." It squeaked as the demon opened it's mouth. "My Grandma, what sharp teeth you have..."

"By offering a monster..." Chainz began as the demon ate the Archfiend, chewing it in it's mouth. "I can increase Raviel's attack power by the attack of the offered monster until the end of my turn. (10/4000/4000-10/6500/4000) So attack! Hell Claw Crusher!" He cried out as the gigantic demon pulled it's arm back before slashing at the dragon, slicing it apart. "Oh yes! Such POWER!"

J.B.: 100

Chainz: 150

"Oh man!" J.B. called out. "That was almost too much! How do I stop this thing!?"

"That's the beauty of it!" Chainz said. "You DON'T!"

"Yeah, well we'll see about that!" J.B. said as he drew, Raviel returning to it's normal strength. (10/6500/4000-10/4000/4000) "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" He called out, swords of light falling down to surround the demon.

"Heh. Buy your time." Chainz said. "My demon can wait to destroy you."

"Keep talking..." J.B. replied. "Now I summon the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defence mode!" He called out as he summoned his massive dragon to the field. (4/1200/2000) Opposite of him a tiny black fiend with white eyes rose up next to the demonic lord. (1/1000/1000) "Hey, what gives?"

"That's another effect of my Raviel!" Chainz replied "Each time you normal summon something he produces a Phantasm Token, which can't attack but can be offer to boost my Raviel's own attack!"

0---0

"So the attack boosting effect isn't as bad as Obelisk's blow everything up effect..." Joey began. "But it can produce it's own tokens to raise it's attack... This is a tight spot..."

"Indeed..." Yugi replied, nodding. "But dragon monsters are powerful in their own right, and used properly can be used like a surgical scalpel and not a clumsy hammer. Kaiba can do that with his Blue Eyes White Dragons. Can J.B. do the same with the dragons within his deck?"

"Well, if he don't this is gonna be a short tournament for him." Joey replied.

0---0

'Okay, J.B. think...' The dragon duellist thought to himself. 'You have the meanest, ugliest monster you've ever seen staring you down. And depending on what's offered, Chainz can boost it even higher. But he also makes those tokens each time I summon... Maybe...' "I'll end my turn here."

"And I shall begin mine!" Chainz added as he drew. "One turn down. Two to go. I end my turn!"

"And I draw!" J.B. replied as he drew. "And I pass..." 'Not it either...'

"I draw yet again..." Chainz said, taking his card. "Two down, one to go..."

"And I draw my card!" J.B. called out, drawing. 'Damn it... Not even close!' "Pass!"

"I draw once more..." Chainz said as he took a card. "And I end my turn and with it your Swords of Revealing Light are gone!" He added as the swords of light disappeared.

'Okay...' J.B. thought to himself. 'Only one card can help you now... That's all... One card... Please... Let me draw that card...'

"Come on J.B.!" Serenity cried out. "You can do it!"

"Yeah, take that thing down!" Gonda piped in.

"Heh... Peanut gallery..." Chainz said.

"J.B.! J.B.!" Serenity and Gonda called out. Soon the people behind them began to chant. The chant began to spread, slowly but surely filling the arena.

0---0

"What can ya say?" Joey said, shaking his head. "Everyone loves an underdog..."

"J.B.! J.B.!" Susan chanted, causing Joey and Yugi to look at her.

"How long has she been standin' there?" Joey asked.

"No idea..." Yugi replied.

0---0

"Draw!" J.B. cried out, pulling the card from his deck, the crowd falling silent as he looked at the card.

"Finally..." Chainz muttered. "They were giving me a headache... So, going to surrender?"

"Nope!" J.B. replied. "Going to win!"

"You gotta be kidding me?" Chainz said. "My monster has four thousand attack points! How do you think you can destroy that!?"

"Who said I was destroying it?" J.B. said. "I'm going after... THAT!" He said, pointing at the tiny black creature.

"My token?" Chainz said blinking.

"Oh yeah!" J.B. cried out. "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, the long nosed dragon rising up. (4/1900/0) A moment latter a second black fiend rose up on Chainz's field. (1/1000/1000) "Now this monster does damage even when it's target is in defence! So while I can't beat Raviel I can still beat you! With Piercing Strike!"

"Damn it, not again!" Chainz cried out as the dragon charged across, piercing the tiny token with it's pointed nose, shattering it apart.

J.B.: 100

Chainz: 0

"NO!" Chainz cried out as his monster roared out in pain, flames erupting across it's body as it fell to it's knees. It's screams echoed as it feel down to the ground, roaring out as it slowly burned away, turning into ashes on the wind.

"The winner of this contest..." Waltman began, speaking into the microphone. "And advancing to the next round is James Jennings! What a victory! What a match!" He cried out as the gathered crowd cheered.

"Oh my god..." J.B. said as he sighed. "That was nerve wracking..."

"My... My demon..." Chainz muttered, falling to his knees. "It lost... It's useless now... How could this of happened...? It was... a demonic god... How..."

0---0

"Well, that was a waste..." Kairai said as he began to fade into the shadows. "This is not what we needed."

**"Stop your whining Kairai!"** The voice boomed. **"We've other things to attend to!"**

"This is true." Kairai said. "Very true..."

0---0

"You did it!" Serenity called out as J.B. returned to the bench, the two sharing a brief hug.

"Yeah..." J.B. replied. "But man where did Chainz find that thing?"

0---0

"Gone..." Chainz muttered, walking from the arena, looking at his card the picture turned a solid black. "Gone... A demonic god has fallen... How...? How do you kill a god...?"


	44. Overwhelming Power

Shout Outs...

D.J. scales: What's with you and field cards? And if you recall WAY back when in chapter eleven J.B. said he doesn't use mountain: "Maybe..." J.B. replied shaking his head. "But I never really seen the use for myself, my dragons pack a lot of kick to begin with."

Infinite Freedom: That card won't be seen for awhile yet.

lightningstrxu: Actually I didn't base it on Animaniacs, but it's still good.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Down boy.

Chaos Angel Darkheart: Glad you enjoyed it.

Psycho King: I never intended to make them so comical, but now I can't help it.

Ninja Wolf 25: Glad you liked it.

Phantom 1: I'm not going to overuse Yugi. As for Raviel, it's only summoning requirement is that it can only be special summoned by offering three fiends.

Guardian Master: Not there's an idea. Haven't thought of that one, Mai would be a big change from Alundra.

ttoad: I couldn't help that one. It was so obvious.

Kojiro Kiseragi: Yeah, they used to be threats. Now they're comedy material.

Chaos Tamer: I might make a Level deck. There are still a number of themes I've yet to explore or fully explore.

superboy: Thanks pal.

Arashihawk: What happens, happens. I'm not going to give it away.

0---0

"Let's continue the Friendship Tournament with our second bout!" Waltman called out. "Introducing first, representing the Ra Yellow Dorm for Boys, Volt Leonhart!" He cried out, a tall student in a yellow blazer walked over to the white side of the arena, a streak of yellow in his long black hair, shaped like a lightning bolt. "And his opponent, representing the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Boys, Terry Fond!" Waltman called out, as Terry stood up, walking to the black side of the arena, pausing a moment to look up to wear Yugi sat before continuing his way to the field.

0---0

"I've been waiting awhile to see Terry's new deck." J.B. mused. "Kinda wonder what he's got in it."

"I know." Serenity added nodding. "I can't wait myself."

0---0

"So... Terry is it?" Volt said as he stretched out slightly. "Should be fun takin' you down..."

"Ah, Volt. The naturalist if I recall correctly." Terry replied, adjusting his glasses. "You should be commended for your deck. Thunder monsters aren't well supported, but you seem to make them work. It will be a good trial by fire for my new own deck."

"Oh really?" Volt replied chuckling. "Heard you traded in most of your old cards... What ya playing now?"

"I thought I'd follow my inspiration and use my favourite. The same monster, as luck would have it, that he uses."

"So, what is it?"

"You'll see soon enough..."

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! Volt Leonhart! Terry Fond! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

Volt: 4000

Terry: 4000

"Time to rock it!" Volt cried out as he drew. "And I summon Batteryman D in defence mode!" He cried out, a yellow battery with arms and legs rising up to the field. (1/0/1900) "Long as he's out no other Thunder monsters can be attacked. I'll also slip two somethings face down and end my turn!"

"Very well then, I shall draw." Terry replied as he took his card. "And I call forth Mystical Elf in defence mode!" He called out, a blue skinned woman with blonde hair and a green dress rising up, her hands clasped before her. (4/800/2000) "Next I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

"Think an elf is gonna help you out?" Volt taunted as he drew. "I draw! And I offer my Batteryman to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch in attack mode!" He called out, the battery vanishing as a massive silver armoured figure rose up, electricity sparking though it's hands. (6/2400/1000) "And thanks to it's effect when I tribute summon it I can pick a monster to destroy! So, goodbye Elf!" He cried out as a blast of lightning stuck down the spellcaster, shattering her apart.

"As I anticipated." Terry calmly said. "I activate A Rival Appears! Using this card I can summon a monster with a level equal to your own from my hand, so I call out Cybernetic Magician!" He called out, a man in a silver robe rising up to the field. (6/2400/1000)

"Magicians?" Volt question. "Ah, who the hell cares? For now, I end my turn."

"Then I shall draw." Terry replied, taking his card. "And I activate the effect of my Cybernetic Magician, discarding one card to make the attack of your monarch two-thousand."

"Blast!" Volt spat out as his monster weakened. (6/2400/1000-6/2000/1000)

"Now attack! Cybernetic Spell Sling!" Terry cried out as his monster sent a blue blast of magic out, slamming into the monarch and shattering it apart.

Volt: 3600

Terry: 4000

"And now I counter with Damage Condenser!" Volt replied, flipping a card. "And now I can call out a monster with an attack equal to or lower than the damage you just did! Which is handy, since Batteryman AA has no attack!" He called out, a thin battery with arms and legs rising up. (3/0/0) "At least not until it's effect acts up, giving itself a thousand attack points for each AA in attack mode, itself included. (3/0/0-3/1000/0) But that ain't all! I also flip up Inferno Reckless Summon to call out his two buddies from my deck!" He added, two more batterymen rising up to the field. (3/0/0) "So, guess what happens when all three are out?"

"They all receive three thousand attack points." Terry replied. (3/0/0-3/3000/0 x2) (3/1000/0-3/3000/0)

"Bingo!" Volt called out as he drew. "Lights out for you! Batteryman AA, attack with Hot Wire!"

"And I counter with Magical Hats!" Terry replied as he flipped his face down card, a hat appearing to cover the magician.

"The hell is this?" Volt question as two more hats appeared. The three hats then circled each other a few times before stopping.

"Allow me to explain." Terry replied. "Magical Hats allows me to take two non-monster cards from my deck and summon them in face down defence mode, as well as turning my magician to face down defence mode. They are treated as monsters with zero attack and zero defence. All three are hidden inside these hats, one of which is my magician. At the end of my turn the two cards will vanish to the graveyard, and my monster will remain alone."

"Stupid tactic!" Volt called out. "You're still losing your monster! I just can't attack directly is all!"

0---0

"Look familiar buddy?" Joey asked, grinning slightly.

"Yes." Yugi replied. "I can't count the number of times that card has saved me."

0---0

"Hot Wire, Batteryman! The left one!" Volt called out as his first monster aimed a hand at the first hat, the hat vanishing to reveal a spell card with a pendant pictured on it. (0/0/0) The monster sent a bolt of electricity out, shattering the card.

"You've destroyed Black Pendant." Terry noted. "And due to it's effect, when it hits the graveyard you loose five hundred life points."

"What!?" Volt cried out.

Volt: 3100

Terry: 4000

0---0

"Wow, smart move..." J.B. noted. "Wanna bet the other card has an effect when it goes to the graveyard as well?"

"Yeah, that's a good point." Serenity replied. "Terry's thinking a step ahead..."

0---0

"I'll have my second Batteryman AA attack with Hot Wire! The right one!" Volt cried out, his monster sending a blast of electricity out, the hat vanishing to reveal the magician. (6/2400/1000) The monster cried out as it took the blast, full force, shattering apart. "Found it!" Volt said grinning. "Now I'll end my turn, and as you said the other hat and the card in it is destroyed!"

"True, it is." Terry replied as the hat vanished. "But it will leave us a token of appreciation... Or at least a token from Statue of the Wicked!" He cried out as a snake-like creature rose up, hissing aloud. (4/1000/1000)

"Okay, now what is it?" Volt growled.

"My other card was Statue of the Wicked, and when it is destroyed while on the field I can summon my token to the field." Terry replied as he drew. "Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He added, taking his cards. "Next I summon Skilled Dark magician in attack mode!" He continued, a sorcerer in black robes rising up, staff in hand. (4/1900/1700) "Now with a face up spellcaster I can activate Magical Dimension, offering my token to summon any spellcaster in my hand! And I choose... Dark Magician Girl!" He announced, a coffin-like structure rising up. A moment later it opened up, allowing a blonde-haired woman with an impressive bust to step out, smoothing her skirt as she smiled. (6/2000/1700)

0---0

"Gee, wonder who his inspiration is?" J.B. said sarcastically as Serenity shook her head.

0---0

"So what?" Volt called out. "My Batterymen are still stronger!"

"Not for much longer." Terry replied as chains came out of the coffin, reaching out to grab a Batteryman, pulling it into itself before closing and lowering from the field.

"Hey! What gives!?" Volt cried out.

"Once used successfully Magical Dimension allows me to destroy one monster on the field." Terry calmly replied. "And now your other monsters loses a little attack power." (3/3000/0-3/2000/0 x2) "Also, playing a spell card places a counter on my Skilled Dark Magician. Next I activate Magic Formula, raising Dark Magician Girl's attack by seven hundred and adding a second counter to my Skilled Dark Magician!" He added, a spell book appearing in the hands of the Dark Magician Girl. (6/2000/1700-6/2700/1700) "Now go! Dark Magic Blast!" He called out, his female magician spending an attack of dark magic out from her staff to slam into the thunder creature, shattering it apart.

Volt: 2400

Terry: 4000

"And now your other Batteryman loses even more attack power." Terry noted. (3/2000/0-3/1000/0) "Now I attack with Skilled Dark Magician! Dark Magic Shock!" He cried out, the magician levelling it's staff at the last monster, quickly shattering it apart.

Volt: 1500

Terry: 4000

"I draw!" Volt cried out, taking a card. "And I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Terry called out as he took his card.

"And I activate Thunder of Ruler!" Volt replied. "And now you can't use your Battle Phase for the turn!"

"Very well then." Terry replied. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in defence mode." He called out, a female monster looking like Dark Magician Girl's long lost twin sister rising up to the field. (4/1600/1800) "And as long as she's out no other spellcasters can be attacked."

"Good for you! Now I draw!" Volt spat out. "And I play Battery Charger! And for five hundred life points I can summon one Batteryman monster from my grave, so I choose Batteryman AA!" He called out, the battery monster rising up again. (3/0/0-3/1000/0)

Volt: 1000

Terry: 4000

"Now I'm going to offer it... For this!" Volt cried out as the battery vanished. "Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!" He cried out as a massive creature rose up, looking like a mechanical tyrannosaurus-rex. (5/2400/1000) "And thanks to it's effect if I offer Batteryman AA to summon it my Voltech Dragon gets another thousand attack points! (5/2400/1000-5/3400/1000) Now attack that Valkyria with Voltech Shock!" He added, his monster opening it's mouth and sending a blast of electricity out to shatter the opposing magician.

"Very well then." Terry replied as he drew. "I end this! For when you played Battery Charger you added a third counter to my Skilled Dark Magician! So now I can offer him to summon the original Dark Magician from my deck!" He called out as a magician in a purple robe rose up to the field, spinning his staff about. (7/2500/2100)

0---0

"Hey, check it out Yug!" Joey said. "It's your ole pal, the Dark Magician!"

"Yes." Yugi replied, nodding slightly. "I wonder how skilled he is with it?"

0---0

"You only have one card left!" Volt cried out. "You think it will help you win?"

"Actually, yes. I play Mage Power!" Terry declared. "And I equip it to Dark Magician Girl, increasing her attack power by five hundred for--"

"So?" Volt said, cutting him off. "Thirty-two thousand is big, but not big enough."

"Interrupting people is considered rude." Terry replied. "And I never said it increased her by just five hundred attack."

"Huh?"

"It increases her attack by five hundred for every spell or trap on my field. Meaning Mage Power itself and Magic Formula! (6/2700/1700-6/3700/1700) Now attack! Dark Magic Blast!" He called out, the female magician aiming it's staff at the electric dragon before sending off a wave of magic, shattering it apart.

Volt: 700

Terry: 4000

"Now I attack directly with Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Terry cried out, his ultimate magician levelling it's staff at Volt sending a massive wave of dark magic out, slamming the Ra boy back.

Volt: 0

Terry: 4000

0---0

"Man, talk about a shut out..." J.B. said blinking.

"Yeah..." Serenity replied. "He only lost three monsters, and not one life point! That's incredible!"

0---0

"I got shorted out..." Volt said as he turned around to leave the arena. "Oh well, back to the forest I go... Hear a thunderstorm was gonna start up tonight..."

"Hmmm..." Terry said as he stepped down, moving back to his bench. "Yes, yes... I think this will do nicely..." He continued to mutter to himself as Waltman stepped up to the field again. "And I've studied Yugi's duels against Kaiba, I know I'm ready..."

"Students, let's move on to our next bout!" Waltman called out to the gathered student's in the arena. "Introducing first, from the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Girls, the undefeated Skyla Reins!" He called out, the curvy young woman standing up, walking over to the white side of the field, her arms crossed in front of her. "And her opponent, from the Ra Yellow Dorm for Girls, Allie Clairheart!" He added as the tomboyish girl stood up, jogging over to the black side of the arena, looking across at the opposing girl.

"I would hold nothing against you if you forfeit." Skyla said coldly. "The one thing in this duel that I can assure you of is your defeat."

"Save it Queenie!" Allie replied. "I'm not going down at all! You hear me!"

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! Skyla Reins! Allie Clairheart! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

Skyla: 4000

Allie: 4000

"I draw first!" Allie called out as she drew her card. "And I summon Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode!" She called out, her sword-wielding Amazon rising up to the field. (4/1500/1600)

"Amazoness Swordswoman..." Skyla mused as she drew. "It's effect forces me to take any battle damage done to it. I will begin my turn by using the effect of Cyber Dragon, allowing me to summon it when you have one monster or more and I have none!" She cried out, her metallic dragon rising up to the field. (5/2100/1600) "Next I summon Cyber Kirin in attack mode!" She added, a small metallic dog rising up. (3/300/800) "And by offering this card I can reduce all battle damage I take in this turn to zero." She added as her monster vanished. "Now attack Cyber Dragon! Cyber Power Core!" She cried out, her monster sending a blast of energy out to shatter the warrior woman. "I'll also set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw then!" Allie called out, flinching slightly as she felt a shock at her fingertips. Drawing her card she saw her Amazoness Tiger monster. "Okay then, I summon Amazoness Tiger in attack mode!" She cried out, the great beast rising up, roaring out at the opposing monster. (4/1100/1500) "And this monster gains four hundred attack points for any Amazoness monster, even itself!" (4/1100/1500-4/1500/1500)

"And yet it is still six hundred attack points from challenging my Cyber Dragon." Skyla noted.

"Don't worry about that, because I've got Amazoness Spellcaster!" Allie called out, playing her spell. "And this card lets me swap the original attack of any Amazoness with your monster! (4/1500/1500-4/2500/1500) (5/2100/1600-5/1100/1600)

"Clever..." Skyla noted. "Only the base attack is swapped, allowing Amazoness Tiger's attack boosting effect to apply over top of Spellcaster."

"Bingo." Allie replied. "Now go! Tiger Claw Strike!" She called out as her tiger charged.

"And I counter with Attack Reflector Unit!" Skyla countered as she flipped her card. "And by offering Cyber Dragon I can call out Cyber Barrier Dragon from my deck!" She called out as her dragon glowed briefly, growing slightly as it gained heavier armour, the glow dissipating to reveal the new monster. (6/800/2800) "And thanks to it's own effect I can negate your attack!" She called out, the great cat slamming into a field of force that the machine put up.

"Crap..." Allie said, looking at her hand. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Then I shall draw." Skyla said as she took a card. "And I offer Cyber Barrier Dragon for Cyber Ogre in attack mode!" She called out, the armoured dragon making way for the mechanical ogre. (5/1900/1200) "Now attack! Cyber Fist Smash!" She called out as her monster charged.

"And I counter with Mirror Wall, which will reduce your monster's attack by half!" Allie counted as she flipped her card. (5/1900/1200-5/950/1200)

"And I in turn counter with Cyber Ogre's ability!" Skyla countered as she discarded a card. "By discarding one Cyber Ogre from my hand I can negate a battle that the Cyber Ogre on the field is involved in, even if it begins in. In addition that Cyber Ogre gains two thousand attack points until the end of it's next battle!" She added as her monster halted it's charge, turning back to head for Skyla's field. (5/950/1200-5/2950/1200)

"You gotta be..." Allie began staring at the opposing monster.

0---0

"I hate to say it, but Allie isn't on the right track." J.B. began. "No one has done any damage, but Skyla has taken everything Allie's thrown at her and all but thrown it back."

"No kidding..." Serenity added. "And now she's got that Ogre as twenty-nine thousand and fifty attack points, and that's as long as Allie pays two thousand life points to keep Mirror Wall up!"

0---0

"I draw!" Allie said as she took a card. "And I won't pay for Mirror Wall..." She added as the trap shattered apart, the attack of the opposing Cyber Ogre increasing. (5/2950/1200-5/3900/1200) "I'll set a card face down and summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defence mode!" She added, her feminine warrior rising up to the field. (4/1100/1200)

"I draw then." Skyla replied. "And I summon Victory Viper XX-O-Three in attack mode!" She called out, a space fighter rising up to her field. (4/1200/1000) "Now I activate my other face down card, Rare Metalmorph to increase it's attack by five hundred!" She added, flipping her trap card up. (4/1200/1000-4/1700/1000) "Now attack! Laser Cannon Blast!" She called out as her monster fired a blast at the opposing warrior, shattering her apart. "In addition I can choose one of three effects when Victory Viper destroys a monster, in this case I increase it's attack further by four hundred points. (4/1700/1000-4/2100/1000)

"And my own monster's effect activates, letting me summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!" She called out, her barehanded warrior rising up. (4/1500/1300)

"Very well. I attack with Cyber Ogre! Cyber Fist Smash!" Skyla called out as Allie flipped her card over again.

"And I counter with Kunai with Chain!" Allie called out, a chained boomerang appearing in her warrior's hand. "And now I can not only boost my monster by five hundred attack (4/1500/1300-4/2000/1300) but I can also force Cyber Ogre into defence mode!"

"So you can." Skyla said as her monster knelt down. "I set a card face down. Your turn."

"I draw then!" Allie continued, taking a card. "And I set one card face down and summon Amazoness Blowpiper in defence mode." She added, her blowpipe wielding woman rising up. (3/800/1500) "I end my turn."

"And I in turn draw." Skyla replied as she drew. "And now I attack with Cyber Ogre! Cyber Fist Smash!"

"And I counter with Sakuretsu Armour, which will destroy your Cyber Ogre!" Allie countered as the opposing monster blew apart.

0---0

"Counter meets a counter meets a counter meets a counter..." J.B. said. "I thought Allie was going to take a hit awhile ago, but these two have been going at it and nothing has gotten through to the life points yet."

"Yeah I know..." Serenity replied. "And who ever can keep it up will get an advantage... But right now it looks pretty even."

0---0

"Very well. "I attack your Blowpiper now, with Victory Viper! Laser Cannon Blast!" Skyla cried out, her monster firing at the defending woman, shattering the monster apart. "And now I can activate another effect, summoning an Option Token with the same attribute, type, level, attack and defence as Victory Viper." Skyla added, a small laser on a robotic drone rising up to the field (4/2100/1000) "Now attack the Fighter with Viper Support Blast!" She called out, the drone firing at the Amazon, shattering it apart as well.

"Too bad, when Amazoness Fighter is destroyed I take no damage!" Allie called out as she drew. "Now, I set a card face down and summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode! And she gains one hundred attack points for any and all Amazoness', herself included!" She called out, her noble female warrior rising up to the field. (4/1700/300-4/1800/300)

"And now it's my draw." Skyla began. "And I attack, with Victory Viper and Laser Cannon Blast!" She cried out, her space fighter firing on the warrior.

"And I counter with Negate Attack!" Allie replied, flipping up her card, a barrier appearing to block the shot.

"I set my own card face down and end my turn." Skyla replied as Allie drew.

"And now I play Monster Reborn to revive Amazoness Tiger!" She cried out, her great cat returning to the field. (4/1100/1500-4/1500/1500-4/1900/1500) (4/1800/300-4/1900/300) "Next I play Gift of the Martyr, offering my Paladin to increase the attack power of my tiger by her attack power!" She called out as the Amazoness Paladin vanished. (4/1900/1500-4/1500/1500-4/3400/1500)

"You realize by offering your tiger and empowering your paladin you would have had thirty-seven hundred attack points, and when your monster returned to normal you've have the stronger monster out." Skyla said emotionlessly.

"Hey, it's my move not yours!" Allie countered, glaring at the woman.

"Whatever. If you wish to make a mistake do not let me stop you." Skyla replied.

"Mistake this! Tiger Claw Strike!" Allie cried out.

"And I counter with my own Negate Attack!" Skyla replied, her card flipping up, as a barrier appeared to block the opposing tiger.

"Damn it..." Allie said as her turn ended and her tiger returned to normal. (4/3300/1500-4/1500/1500)

"Now I draw." Skyla began, taking her card. "And I play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards." She added as she took her cards. "Next I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards in exchange for discarding two." She continued drawing her cards before discarding two. "And now I play monster reborn to revive a card I discarded with Graceful Charity, Proto-Cyber Dragon!" She called out as a small and crude Cyber Dragon rose up, wires visible over the machine's armour. (3/1100/600)

"Why summon that?" Allie asked blinking.

"Because once face up on the field it's name is considered to be Cyber Dragon, allowing me to play Inferno Reckless Summon!" Skyla called out, playing her card. "And by selecting a monster with fifteen hundred or less attack, such as Proto-Cyber Dragon, I can call out as many monsters of the same name as I can. And since Proto-Cyber Dragon is considered to be a regular Cyber Dragon on the field..."

"You can summon the real ones from your deck!" Allie exclaimed as two more powerful metallic dragon rose up, towering over their prototype. (5/2100/1600)

0---0

"Oh man..." J.B. began. "Allie's in big trouble now..."

"That was an amazing combo!" Serenity added. "What else is she going to do?"

0---0

"Now I activate Power Bond!" Skyla added, playing her spell card. "I can use this to fuse monsters as if it were Polymerization, but only if I am going to call out a fusion monster of the machine type. Such as the monster I'm calling out, fusing my two Cyber Dragons with Proto-Cyber Dragon to call out... Cyber End Dragon!" She cried out, a massive mechanized creature rising up, it's wings spread out as it's three heads stared down at the opposing tiger. (10/4000/2800) "While Power Bond has the cost of dealing damage equal to the original attack of my summoned monster at the end of the turn, the reward is to double the attack power of that same monster!"

"No way! Eight thousand attack points!?" Allie shrieked out. (10/4000/2800-10/8000/2800)

"Now attack Cyber End Dragon! Oblivion Power Core!" Skyla called out, her monster charging up it's three mouths before unleashing the attack upon the opposing tiger, blasting it apart.

"No!" Allie cried out. "My Pepper!"

Skyla: 4000

Allie: 0

"The duel is over." Skyla said as she turned around, Allie falling to her knees. "You played well, but couldn't ever hope to match my raw power." She added before walking away.

0---0

"Man..." J.B. said whistling. "That's one cold chick..."

"Yeah..." Serenity replied. "I wonder why that is?"

0---0

"Man, who was that?" Joey asked. "Kaiba's long lost sister?"

"I can't say for sure Joey." Yugi replied. "But she does remind me a bit of him."

"Heh. Ah well, Serenity's match is up next!" Joey added grinning. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Yes. I want to see exactly what she's learned as well." Yugi added, nodding sagely.


	45. Gaia's Charge

Shout Outs...

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: No problem.

lightningstrxu: LOL I doubt even Yami could manage that.

Infinite Freedom: All I'll say about the card J.B. got is it will be awhile before it's used.

Guardian Master: His jaw would drop for one.

Elemental Balance: Glad you approve.

call me the dude: I'll keep them in mind if I need anyone, as I do with all OCs sent to me.

Akio920: Glad you enjoyed it.

ttoad: You just want to kiss her and make it all better.

Psycho King: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.

Saint of Denial: Glad you liked it.

D.J. scales: As with any and all cards that have not appeared I am not saying.

Ninja Wolf 25: I'll try.

Phantom 1: Poor you...

PaleHorse07: Yeah, it's not fun getting run over like that.

Chaos Angel Darkheart: Glad you enjoyed it. I hope the duels live up to your expectations.

D.J. scales: What sense would it make to add that to a Dark Magician Deck?

0---0

"And now, for the final bout of the day!" Waltman called out. "Introducing first, representing the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Girls, Maria Lu Sept!" He cried out, the girl from France standing up and prancing to the white side of the arena, blowing kisses to Terry on the bench and Hikari in the audience. "And her opponent, representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Girls, she is currently one half of Duel Academy's Tag Team Champions, this is Serenity Wheeler!" Waltman called out, as Serenity stood up, waving to her elder brother as she jogged to the black side of the field.

"This should be a good match, no?" Maria said cheerfully. "Make no mistake though, I plan to win."

"Doesn't everyone?" Serenity replied. "Let the best girl win."

"Agreed." Maria replied.

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! Maria Lu Sept! Serenity Wheeler! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

Maria: 4000

Serenity: 4000

"I will begin..." Maria began taking her sixth card. "And I play the A. Forces, which will boost my warriors two hundred attack points for every warrior and spellcaster on the field! Warriors such as my Marauding Captain in attack mode!" She added, her twin sword wielding warrior rising up. (3/1200/400-3/1400/400) "And thanks to his effect I can bring out a second monster, Command Knight in attack mode!" She added, her feminine warrior rising up to the field. (4/1200/1900-4/1400/1900-4/1600/1900) (3/1400/400-3/1600/400) "And thanks to Command Knight's effect every warrior on my field gains four hundred attack points." (4/1600/1900-4/2000/1900) (3/1600/400-3/2000/400)

0---0

"If there is one thing Maria's good at, it's simply swarming the field with pure numbers." Gonda mentioned as Brock nodded.

"Agreed. And she can get their attack rather high as well, although at the cost of using up the cards in her hand." Brock replied.

0---0

"My draw then!" Serenity replied as she drew. "And you're not the only one who can boost a monster's attack power! I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" She called out, her fiery hero rising up.

"Oh yeah!" The female hero cried out. (3/1200/800)

"And now I play the field spell card Skyscraper!" Serenity added, playing her card and causing massive buildings to rise up into the air. "So now when my Elemental Heroes do battle against anything stronger than them they gain a thousand attack points! So attack Marauding Captain with Burstfire!" (3/1200/800-3/2200/800) Her female hero gathered flames into it's hands briefly before throwing them at the opposing Captain, shattering him apart.

Maria: 3800

Serenity: 4000

"Next I set a card face down, and end my turn." Serenity said, ending her turn.

"Oiy..." Maria said briefly as her Command Knight weakened slightly. (4/2000/1900-4/1800/1900) "My draw then!" Maria cried out as she took her card. "And I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Marauding Captain back to my hand, so I can summon him again!" Maria cried out, her Captain rising up again. (3/1200/400-3/2000/400) (4/1800/1900-4/2000/1900) "And through his effect I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" She added, her female knight rising up to the field. (4/1500/1600-4/2500/1600) (3/2000/400-3/2200/400) (4/2000/1900-4/2200/1900) "Now I attack, with Queen's Knight! Spade Sword!" She called out, her monster charging forth to slice the opposing Elemental Hero in half.

Maria: 3800

Serenity: 3700

"And I activate Hero Signal!" Serenity called out, flipping her card up. "And now I can summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" She added, her electric hero rising up to the field. (4/1600/1400)

0---0

"A smart move." Yugi admitted. "With Skyscraper active none of Maria's other monsters can attack since Sparkman's attack will be raised to twenty-six thousand, meaning none of them will get past it."

0---0

"My turn now!" Serenity called out as she drew. "And I play Polymerization, to fuse Sparkman with Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" She cried out, her clay-armoured hero rising up as Sparkman summoned thunder down to strike them both causing a massive dust cloud to rise up. Once it dissipated the massive yellow and purple hero cried out. (6/2400/1500) "And now I can discard one card to destroy any monster on the field with an original attack lower than Thunder Giant's, so say goodbye to your Command Knight!" She added a blast of thunder shot down from the sky, shattering the knight apart.

"Oh no! Now my monsters lose their attack boost!" Maria cried out. (3/2200/400-3/1600/400) (4/1900/1600)

"Now Thunder Giant, attack Marauding Captain with Electric Fury!" Serenity cried out as her monster pointed a finger at the monster a blast of lightning arcing out to strike the warrior, shattering it apart.

Maria: 3000

Serenity: 3700

"And now I play De-Fusion, to separate Thunder Giant into Clayman and Sparkman!" Serenity continued as the Thunder Giant vanished, the clay hero and electric hero rising up. (4/800/2000) (4/1600/1400)

"Oh no..." Maria muttered as she realized her monster was weakened further by the loss of her other warrior. (4/1900/1600-4/1700/1600)

"Now Clayman attack with Clay Charge!" Serenity called out as her clay monster charged the warrior with a shoulder tackle. (4/800/2000-4/1800/2000)

Maria: 2900

Serenity: 3700

"Now Sparkman, attack directly with Shining Surge Flash!" Serenity continued as her electric hero sent a blast of lightning out to strike her opponent.

Maria: 1300

Serenity: 3700

"My draw!" Maria cried out as she drew. "And I set two cards face down, and summon my last card, Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight in attack mode!" She cried out, a horse-mounted knight with two lances rising up to the field. (7/2300/2100-7/2500/2100)

"Hey wait a second..." Serenity said as she blinked. "How did you summon a level seven monster without tribute?"

"Simple." Maria replied. "When Swift Gaia is the only card in my hand I can summon him without tribute. And now I activate one of the cards I just set down, Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade! To increase his attack power by three hundred! (7/2500/2100-7/2800/2100) Now attack Sparkman with Thunder Steed Charge!" She cried out, her monster charging the electric hero, slamming it's lance into the monster even as Skyscraper empowered it (4/1600/1400-4/2600/1400), shattering it apart.

Maria: 1300

Serenity: 3500

"My draw then!" Serenity replied as she drew. "And I play Fusion Recovery, to bring Sparkman and Polymerization back to my hand! And now I'll re-summon Sparkman in defence mode!" She called out, her thunder warrior kneeling down, arms crossed before it. (4/1600/1400) "And I also shift Clayman into defence mode as well!" She added, the block warrior kneeling down.

"And I now draw as well!" Maria cried out. "And now I play my face down card, Spiral Spear Strike!" Maria added, as she flipped her card up. "And now Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight, Gaia The Fierce Knight and Gaia The Dragon Champion can do damage even when your monsters are in defence mode! So attack Sparkman with Thunder Steed Charge!" Maria cried out as her monster charged across to slam a lance into the hero, shattering it apart.

Maria: 1300

Serenity: 2100

"My draw then!" Serenity called out. "And I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Maria called out as she drew. "And I will attack with Thunder Steed Charge!" She added, her mounted warrior charging across the field again.

"And I counter with Clay Charge!" Serenity cried out, flipping her card up. "And now Clayman and your Swift Gaia are destroyed, and you take eight hundred in damage!" She added as her monster unexpectedly rushed forth, leaping up to tackle the warrior off the horse and to the ground, both monsters and the horse shattering apart.

Maria: 500

Serenity: 2100

"No!" Maria cried out as Serenity drew.

"My draw! And now I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Serenity called out as she drew again, flinching at what she saw.

0---0

"Bad poker face..." Joey said wincing.

"She has nothing..." Yugi said sighing.

0---0

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Serenity said, setting her cards down.

"And now I draw!" Maria called out. "And since you cannot defend yourself victory is assured! I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Maria called out, drawing her two cards. "And unlike you I have received what I need! So I play Polymerization, fusing Curse of Dragon with Gaia The Swift Knight to create... Gaia the Dragon Champion!" She cried out as another knight wielding twin lances rose up, this time mounted on a skeletal dragon. (7/2600/2100) "And just to be on the safe side, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Skyscraper!" She added, the buildings vanishing as a small twister shattered the field spell card. "Now attack! Dragon Champion's Charge!" Maria cried out as her monster dove at Serenity.

"And I counter with A Hero Emerges!" Serenity countered, flipping up her card. "Normally you'd pick a card in my hand, and if it was a monster I could summon it, but since it's the only card in my hand it's the only one you can pick, so I summon Elemental Hero Nercoshade in defence mode!" She cried out as the red and white voodoo hero rose up to the field. (5/1600/1800) A moment later the Champion's dual lances shattered the monster apart.

Maria: 500

Serenity: 1300

"Oh well..." Maria sighed. "Still, when Gaia The Dragon Champion does damage when Spiral Spear Strike is out I can draw two more cards." She added as she drew.

0---0

"She's hanging in there... Barely." Gonda remarked.

"Maria's strategies are questionable at times..." Brock began. "But they do tend to work. Sometimes."

"Yeah, like now!" Gonda replied. "Still, that was a good move by Serenity. She set everything she could down so that the only thing that could be picked through A Hero Emerges was her Necroshade."

0---0

"Now it's my draw!" Serenity replied as she drew. "And I activate my face down card, Pot of Avarice!" She added, taking cards from her graveyard. "Now I send Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, and Necroshade to my deck and Thunder Giant to my Fusion Deck! This lets me draw two cards to my hand!" She continued as she drew.

"Ah, you could not use it before because you didn't have enough monsters in your graveyard." Maria mused aloud.

"Yup. And guess what?" Serenity replied. "I have everything I need now! So I activate my other face down card, Polymerization!" She cried out, flipping up her other card. "So now I fuse the Elemental Hero Necroshade with Elemental Hero Wildheart!" She called out as the wild hero and voodoo hero rose up. The voodoo monster threw it's arms up into the air causing shadows to wrap around itself and Wildheart, surrounding them entirely. A moment later the shadows vanished, leaving one lone monster in white pants, pole arm held in one hand and a mask on it's face. "Say hello to the Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman!" Serenity cried out. (6/1900/1800)

"So?" Maria asked. "It's still weaker than my Champion."

"Maybe, but now it's effect activates." Serenity replied. "And now I can replace one monster on your field with one in your graveyard, so I can remove Gaia the Dragon Champion for Marauding Captain in attack mode!" She called out as the dragon mounted warrior vanished, the double sword wielding warrior rising up in it's place. (3/1200/400-3/1400/400) "Now attack! Voodoo Reaper!" She cried out, the monster thrusting it's free hand forwards a blast of shadows appeared, rushing across the field to slam into the warrior, shattering him apart.

Maria: 0

Serenity: 1300

"And that's game!" Serenity cried out.

"Oiy..." Maria said sighing. "It is just not my day."

"Yeah, but it was really close." Serenity replied as she stepped over to her opponent. "Play again sometime?"

"Of course!" Maria replied, shaking the hand of her opponent.

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Waltman cried out as he stood in the centre of the arena. "Today's duels are done! We begin the next round tomorrow! And we will be having four matches, which will be displayed there on our main screen!" He called out as he pointed to the giant screen in the arena.

**James Jennings (Slifer Red Boys Dorm) vs. Terry Fond (Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm)**

**Alyssa Clairheart (Ra Yellow Girls Dorm) vs. Kemah Liluokalni (Slifer Red Girls Dorm)**

**Brock Stonecrawl (Ra Yellow Boys Dorm) vs. Gonda Gonzola (Slifer Red Boys Dorm)**

**Skyla Reins (Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm) vs. Serenity Wheeler (Slifer Red Girls Dorm)**

"Until then, that's game!" Waltman said with a grin.

0---0

"Sweet duel Sunshine!" J.B. called out as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks." She replied, blushing slightly. "I almost lost though..."

"Didn't think no one was playing horseshoes..." Joey added as he and Yugi joined the pair.

"Agreed." Yugi replied. "You're progressing very well Serenity." He said causing the girl's blush to deepen. "And you as well." He added, nodding to J.B.

"Hey, uh... Thanks..." J.B. replied, rubbing the back of his head. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Hmm..." Yugi chuckled as he grinned slightly. "You both have put a lot of faith into your decks. You'll do well. But for now we should find something to eat."

"Yeah!" J.B. called out grinning. "Walker doesn't mind a couple extra mouths! Come on!"

0---0

"Brilliant... Simply brilliant..." Terry muttered as he took notes, pausing, rewinding and playing a section of his tape. "Yugi has earned the nickname 'King of Games' for a reason... Defeating one such as Seto Kaiba is not easy..." He mused as he continued to watch the tape of the pair duelling three months previous for a Charity, cancer research if he recalled correctly. "And, of course, Yugi came out the winner..." Terry mused. "Dark Magician always has been able to defeat the raw power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon with pure skill... And tomorrow shall not be different." He paused the tape for a moment, looking on as the Blue Eyes was shattered apart by Yugi's Dark Magician, empowered by the effects of Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic. "Yes... And this time J.B. will play the Kaiba to my own Yugi... This will be a match of the ages!"

0---0

"Everything is in order." Skyla said to herself as she shuffled through her deck. "My deck's efficiency is at it's peak. And I've studied the weak monsters of my opponent." She mused. "Although her fusion monsters are respectable, none of them have the sheer power that I am able to utilize. Beyond that her deck is comprised of weak Elemental Heroes. Still, something bothers me..." She stood up, discarding her blazer as she moved to look out the window. "She has duelled Alyssa Clairheart, Richard Endchild and Rosetta Endchild according to my research. And each duel she has won despite her opponent's possessing superior decks. Such victories cannot be attributed to luck. So what else could it be?" She stepped close to the window, looking outside, the moat's water sparkling. "It is difficult to say. Her fusion monsters are responsible for most of her victories, but her duels against Xander Catch proved she is able to make do without them. And while Xander's deck is not powerful it's unorthodox style makes it difficult to combat. There seems to be no simple answer to this question... So I shall do what I can. Learn first hand, by crushing her monsters with my Cyber Dragons. Perhaps once I've defeated it I will understand more."

0---0

"Chainz's loss is a disappointment..." Trammel mused. "But it does show that Jennings is either exceptionally good or exceptionally lucky... Still it matters not..." He took a moment to take a sip of his tea, enjoying the flavour. "Terry's new deck seems to be a combination of power and skill I haven't seen since... Well Yugi himself... And while Terry's skill and experience cannot match those of Yugi Motou they are more than a match for Jennings', who certainly is not Seto Kaiba. And even if Terry, by some amazing stroke of luck, fails the school will still be led by an Obelisk come the match against King's Academy. As disrespectful as she is, Skyla Reins is the Queen of the Academy for a reason." He paused for a moment taking another sip of his tea. "Her machine deck, based around Cyber Dragon, holds incredible power. She is the safe bet... After all, if I cannot end her winning streak, who can?"


	46. Like The Greats

Shout Outs...

D.J. scales: Trammel needs his monologues... Only other person he seems to talk to is Chainz. Great company there...

Phantom 1: You'll see sooner or later.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Like I said, down boy.

Ninja Wolf 25: I try.

Infinite Freedom: Terry versus J.B. sounds like Yugi versus Kaiba, doesn't it...

Psycho King: Or as I say, if it works, it works.

ttoad: Almost makes you wish you could have both, huh?

Supremezero: Perhaps, but he isn't using Yugi's deck, just a Dark Magician Deck like Yugi likes to use.

lightningstrxu: We'll see.

Guardian Master: I don't think Joey's THAT desperate.

Kojiro Kiseragi: Part of his gig. And no, he doesn't wear lipstick. And again, no I've never personally played E-Hero.

Arashihawk: I do try.

Saint of Denial: Poor Gaia... In the first season he was all over the place. Then his only other notable appearance was against one of the Big Five.

Akio920: Oh well, at least it spared Gaia.

afanofduels: Hey, I don't tend to babble what I'm about to do until I do it ya know.

b123sedg: I know of that one. I've made no decisions as to whether it will be used or not.

emerald lady: Hey, it all good.

Agent Pendergast: I don't tell what cards are going to be used, but some sort of a zombie deck is likely to be used.

Chaos Angel Darkheart: Glad you enjoyed it, as always.

superboy: Patience. I need to get my groove on before I churn out a good chapter.

0---0

"Another day, another duel!" J.B. said cheerfully as he bit into his toast, sitting at the cafeteria in the red boys dorm, Serenity, Joey, Gonda and Yugi joining him.

"Not so much 'another duel' J-Man." Gonda replied lifting up a piece of pancake. "I mean the winner represents the whole school!"

"No kidding..." Serenity replied biting her lip slightly. "Kinda makes me nervous to think about it."

"No need to be tense." Yugi replied. "You're not there yet. Just focus on your next duel, and don't worry."

"Yes, I mean she can focus on the unbeaten duellist who slaughtered Allie in one shot." Gonda replied. "That'll relax her for sure."

"Yeah, so?" Joey replied. "I beat some tough people my self, and Yugi whooped Kaiba. Repeatedly. 'Unbeaten' don't mean nothin'!"

"He's gotta point." J.B. replied. "Speaking of Yugi and Kaiba though..."

"Who'd woulda thought Terry would pull out a Dark Magician deck?" Gonda asked.

"Yeah." J.B. replied nodding. "Last time we duelled he used almost nothing but rare cards with very little theme. And I still had a hard time against him."

"How good is he?" Yugi asked calmly.

"Before I got out all three Blue Eyes and used them in a combo with Delta Attacker to nail him directly with all three at once the score was fifty life points against six thousand eight hundred life points." J.B. replied with a shudder. "It was a fight just to survive."

"I've been through similar odds myself." Yugi replied nodding. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"Here's hoping. Be a good duel either way." J.B. added, smiling slightly.

"Now that's the spirit."

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Waltman cried out into his microphone, addressing the students in attendance. "This is the second day in our Friendship Tournament! We have eight, yes, eight duellists competing here today! So let's begin!" He called out as the students cheered. "Introducing first, representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Boys, he is currently one half of Duel Academy's Tag Team Champions, this is James 'J.B.' Jennings!" He called out as the dragon duellist stood up, jogging over to the white side of the field. "And his opponent, representing the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Boys, Terry Fond!" The blue clad youth stood up as well, walking over to the black side of the field, glancing up at where Yugi Motou stood before turning to address his opponent.

"Believe me when I say I've been awaiting this rematch." Terry began. "It's not in my nature to allow a loss to go un-avenged."

"Hey, I'm just here for the duel." J.B. replied. "But trust me, this won't be like last time."

"Indeed." Terry said. "I find it quite fitting that I decided to use the Dark Magician... It was always my favourite card, but I never could wrap my head around how to use it right until you defeated me. And now here we are, a user of the Blue Eyes White Dragons and a user of the Dark Magician. It was if we were playing the roles of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou."

"Yeah, except you don't have Yugi's deck and I don't have Kaiba's." J.B. replied.

"Perhaps not, but I think the outcome shall be the same." Terry said, grinning. "Magicians over Dragons."

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! James Jennings! Terry Fond! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

J.B.: 4000

Terry: 4000

"I'll start off..." J.B. began as he drew his sixth card. "And I summon Masked Dragon, in attack mode!" He called out, the dragon rising up, face covered in steel. (3/1400/1100) "One card face down, and it's a turn."

"Very well then." Terry replied as he drew as well. "I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" He called out, a white clad magician rising up with a staff in hand. (4/1700/1900) "Now attack! White Magic Shock!" He called out, a blast of silver energy shooting out from the staff to strike the opposing dragon, shattering it.

J.B.: 3700

Terry: 4000

"Of course now that Masked Dragon has been destroyed I can call out Element Dragon in it's place!" J.B. countered, the bird-like dragon rising up to replace it's fallen brethren. (4/1500/1200)

"As you say." Terry replied. "I set my own card face down, and end my turn."

"And I draw!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And now I activate my face down trap card, Call of the Haunted, to revive Masked Dragon!" He called out, the steel covered dragon returning to the field. (3/1400/1100) "And since Masked Dragon is a fire monster Element Dragon gains five hundred attack points!" (4/1500/1200-4/2000/1200)

0---0

"Clever move." Yugi admitted. "He allowed Masked Dragon to be destroyed so he could summon Element Dragon, then revived his first dragon to empower the second."

0---0

"Now Element Dragon, attack with Elemental Flame Burst!" J.B. cried out as his dragon prepared it's attack.

"And I counter with the Book of Moon!" Terry countered as he flipped up his card. "And not only does my White Magician gain a spell counter from me activating a quick-play spell card, but I also can flip Masked Dragon into face down defence mode, de-powering your other dragon!" He added as the dragon was replaced with a horizontal card, the second dragon's attack dropping. (4/2000/1200-4/1500/1200)

"Maybe, but I have a quick-play of my own!" J.B. said, playing a card from his hand. "Rush Recklessly, to give my monster a seven hundred attack point boost!" (4/1500/1200-4/2200/1200)

"Oh dear..." Terry muttered a blast of energy slammed into his Skilled Magician, shattering it apart.

J.B.: 3700

Terry: 3500

"Now, I'll set another card face down, and end my turn." J.B. said as Terry drew.

"Then I move..." He added as he looked at his card. "I set one card face down, and summon one face down monster. That is all."

"Then I draw!" J.B. replied, taking his card. "First I flip summon Masked Dragon!" He called out, his fire dragon appearing again (3/1400/1100) as his Element Dragon was empowered once more. (4/1500/1200-4/2000/1200) "And next I summon The Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" He added, summoning his heavenly dragon to the field. (4/1500/1200) "Now attack, with Heaven's Thunder!" J.B. commanded, the monster sending a blast of lightning to strike the face down card as it flipped up to reveal a blonde magician in purple robes (2/400/800) which was blasted away.

"You've destroyed my Apprentice Magician." Terry stated. "And now I can summon any level two or lower spellcaster to the field from my deck, and I choose another Apprentice Magician." He added as another horizontal card appeared.

"Yeah, I can see where this is going..." J.B. said flatly. "Masked Dragon, you're up! Masked Rage!" He called out, the dragon rushing across to slash apart the opposing card.

"And once more I replace one apprentice with another." Terry said simply, summoning another face down monster to his field.

"And once again, Element Dragon attack with Elemental Flame Burst!" J.B. called out as the last Apprentice Magician was destroyed from the intense heat of it's flames.

"And now I replace it with the Magician of Faith." Terry replied as another card rose to the field.

0---0

"This means he's going to get his book back?" Joey asked his friend.

"Depends on whether or not or not he adds another card..." Yugi replied.

0---0

"Now, I draw." Terry began. "And I play the Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He began, taking his cards. "And now, I flip summon the Magician of Faith!" He added, his female spellcaster rising up. (1/300/400) "And now I retrieve and replay the Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He continued, drawing his cards.

0---0

"And Terry has a full hand again..." Gonda said watching on. "Where have I seen this before?"

0---0

"Now I offer Magician of Faith for the spell card Magical Dimension!" Terry declared as the female sorceress vanished, a coffin rising up to the field. "And through this spell card I summon... Dark Magician!" He called out, the purple robed sorcerer stepping out of the coffin and onto the field. (7/2500/2100) "Of course as my spell card leaves it takes a monster with it, in this case your Masked Dragon!" Terry added as chains flew out of the coffin, wrapping about the dragon, pulling the monster inside of itself before disappearing, the dragon of elements losing attack power as it vanished. (4/2000/1200-4/1500/1200)

0---0

"Smart move..." Brock remarked. "By removing Masked Dragon J.B. cannot use it's effect to summon another monster."

"And don't forget..." Alyssa added. "With out it's presence Element Dragon loses it's attack power. Two birds..."

"One stone." Brock finished.

0---0

"Now attack Element Dragon my wizard!" Terry cried out as the spellcaster swung it's staff about briefly before aiming it at the named dragon, preparing to unleash it's attack. "But before it attacks I first I use my face down card, Magician's Circle! I can activate it only when a spellcaster monster attacks, and by using it we may both one summon spellcaster with two thousand or less attack from our decks."

"I don't HAVE any spellcasters." J.B. replied.

"Then I get all the joy." Terry said smiling. "And I summon Dark Magician Girl to the field!" He added, the female magician rising up next to it's male counterpart. (6/2000/1700) "Now, Dark Magician, continue your assault! Dark Magic Attack!" He called out, the blast of dark magic unleashed upon the opposing dragon, blasting it apart.

J.B.: 2700

Terry: 3500

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack! Dark Magic Blast!" Terry continued as the female magician aimed it's staff, sending a blast of energy out to shatter the heavenly dragon

J.B.: 2200

Terry: 3500

"And that will be my turn." Terry continued.

"My move then!" J.B replied as he drew his card. "Okay then, I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" He added, his skeletal dragon rising up to the field. (4/1600/600) "Now I'll equip him with the spell card Megamorph, doubling his attack power!" He added as runes appeared on his dragon's head. (4/1600/600-4/3200/600) "Now attack Dark Magician! Twin Illusion Strike!" He called out, his monster's image splitting in two as it charged, merging together as it slammed into the magician, shattering him apart.

J.B.: 2200

Terry: 2800

"One card face down, and that's a turn." J.B. replied.

"Well, since my Dark Magician is now in the graveyard Dark Magician Girl's effect gives her another three hundred attack points." Terry began. (6/2000/1700-6/2300/1700) "Now I draw..." He continued, taking his card. "And I play Magic Formula, equipping it to Dark Magician Girl, raising her attack by seven hundred." (6/2300/1700-6/3000/1700) "Next I play Graceful Charity, to draw three cards." He added as he drew. "Of course I must discard two cards, one of which is Magician of Black Chaos. A monster that also grants Dark Magician Girl attack points while in the graveyard." (6/3000/1700-6/3300/1700)

0---0

"He was saving that card, wasn't he?" Brock said blinking.

"Of course." Skyla said, no emotion evident in her voice. "Why use a card when you don't need to, simply because you can?"

0---0

"Now go! Dark Magic Blast!" Terry called out as his female magician sent a blast of black magic out to shatter apart the opposing dragon. "And just like Yugi, I trump every move you make!"

J.B.: 2100

Terry: 2800

"Whatever you say..." J.B. replied as he drew. "Now I play my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He called out, taking the cards from his deck. "And now I activate Enemy Controller, to force Dark Magician Girl into defence mode!" He added as the opposing monster knelt down. "Next I activate my face down Dragon's Rage, which lets me deal damage to defence monsters if I attack them with dragons! Like this, Luster Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, the jewel covered dragon rising up. (4/1900/1600) "Now attack! With Sapphire Slasher!" He called out, the dragon charging across to slash at the opposing magician, shattering her apart.

J.B.: 2100

Terry: 2600

"Now the second effect of my Formula activates, granting me one thousand life points!" Terry said. "Kaiba never could trump Yugi, could he?"

J.B.: 2100

Terry: 3600

"Hello!" J.B. cried out. "Do I look like Seto flipping Kaiba to you?"

0---0

"Obsessed much?" Joey said sarcastically. "I hope he didn't prepare for this match by watching reruns of you trounce Kaiba..."

"I'm beginning to think that's how he prepared for this match."

0---0

"Anyway, one more card face down and that ends my turn." J.B. called out.

"And I shall begin my turn again." Terry called out as he drew. "And I summon Mystical Elf in defence mode!" He called out, the blue skinned spellcaster rising to the field. (4/800/2000) "I set two cards face down and finish my turn."

"And I move!" J.B. called out as he drew. "And I summon Troop Dragon in defence mode!" He called out his humanoid dragon rising up to the field. (2/700/800) "That's all for now."

"Very well, I draw!" Terry called out. "And I activate my face down card, Pitch Black Power Stone!" He called out, flipping his card up as a black sphere rose up, a golden triangle pictured inside of it, divide into four parts; the centre and the three corners. "Once face up it gains three spell counters. Normally I can move one to another card once each turn. But I can use them for this as well..." He added as he flipped up his other card. "Miracle Restoring! And now I can offer two spell counters to revive my Dark Magician into attack mode!" He called out as his magician rose up to the field, two corners of the power stone's triangle fading. (7/2500/2100)

"And now you can say goodbye to him!" J.B. replied as he flipped up his face down card. "I activate the Horn of Heaven, and now I can offer Troop Dragon to negate the summoning of Dark Magician!"

"No!" Terry cried out as the dragon and master magician vanished to the graveyard, a second Troop Dragon rising to the place of the first. (2/700/800) "Now since when does Kaiba negate Dark Magician like that?"

0---0

"Why is he so worried about Kaiba?" Serenity asked, blinking slightly. "I mean J.B.'s good, but comparing his to Kaiba might be a little too much."

"As I recall..." Alyssa began. "Terry was always a fan of Yugi Motou. Part of it was his ability, but he mostly adored him for his ability to circumvent the power of Kaiba's deck and constantly outwit and defeat him. I'm beginning to think it's... gone to his head..."

"Not following..." Gonda said.

"Put simply he's been put in the spot any fan would love to be in." Alyssa clarified. "He is now using a deck based on the same monster his biggest idol uses, and his opponent uses the same monsters that his idol's biggest rival uses. In essence..."

"In essence the fan boy inside of him is taking the lead..." Gonda said nodding. "Taking over and making it seem in a way that he is Yugi and J.B. is Kaiba..."

"In a way, yes..." Alyssa replied. "I'm sure he realizes that's not the case but he's going along with his imagination on this one... Perhaps because in a way it's... fun."

0---0

"My draw!" J.B. called out, taking a card. "And set a card face down and end it."

"And I draw in turn!" Terry replied as he took his card. "And I offer Mystical Elf to summon my Chaos Command Magician!" He called out, the elf vanishing as a magician in dark robes trimmed with gold rising up to the field. (6/2400/1900) "Now attack! Chaos Nexus Blast!" He cried out as his monster charged up it's attack.

"And I counter with Waboku!" J.B. replied, flipping his card up as the magician fired it's blast at the Luster Dragon, splashing harmlessly against a barrier.

"Good move..." Terry admitted with a grin. "Go."

"Okay then..." J.B. said as he drew. "I play Pot of Avarice! Now I'll send Troop Dragon, Masked Dragon, Element Dragon, Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Mirage Dragon back to my deck to draw two cards." He said as he shuffled the five monsters into his deck before drawing two cards. 'Okay...' He thought to himself. 'Terry is being weird right now... He seems to think I'm supposed to be Kaiba, or at least play like him... So in order to mess him up I have to do something that Kaiba would never in a million years do...' "I offer Luster Dragon and Troop Dragon to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon... In defence mode!"

"Defence mode!?" Terry spat out as the great white dragon rose up, kneeling with it's wings wrapped around itself protectively even as the next Troop Dragon rose up in defence mode. (8/3000/2500) (2/700/800)

0---0

"Defence mode!?" Joey spat out in unison with Yugi.

0---0

"Defence mode!?" Serenity, Gonda, Brock and Alyssa spat out.

"Defending mode?" Kemah spat out cutely.

"Such... A silly move..." Skyla said.

0---0

"Yup. Defence mode." J.B. said grinning widely. "And just to add to the fun, I slip another card face down and end my turn." He added, setting his card as Terry glared at it.

'Why defence mode?' Terry asked himself. 'What good would this possibly do him? He set a trap card, it's plainly obvious... But what is it? Shadow Spell maybe? It can't be Attack Guidance Armour...' "I draw!" He called out, taking his card and looking at it. 'If I can't figure out his strategy then maybe I can layer my defences.' "I summon Magician's Valkyria in defence mode!" He called out, his female spellcaster rising up to the field. (4/1600/1800) "I end my turn."

"And I draw now." J.B. replied and smiled to himself. "Okay then, I summon... Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode." He called out, the spear-wielding monster rising up. (4/1700/1650) 'I'll need a few more turns, and the right cards, to pull this off... But I just might be able to do it...' He added to himself.

"Attack mode?" Terry mused his eye developing a twitch.

0---0

"Now this a new one..." Joey said. "His strongest monster is in defence mode... Then he summons a weaker monster in attack mode... And it's driving the other guy up the wall!"

"It seems J.B. has decided to stop playing Duel Monsters and instead is taking up mind games." Yugi replied.

0---0

"Man, Terry can't figure out what J.B.'s planning!" Gonda remarked.

"I can't figure out what he's planning!" Serenity added.

"And the two of you are like two peas in a pod..." Alyssa replied.

"Well, he is my best friend after all." Serenity replied.

"Is that all it is?" Alyssa said with a small smirk

"Wha-what do you mean?" The Slifer girl replied, a reddish tint to her cheeks.

"Hmm... Never mind... I know all I need to right now."

"But I didn't SAY anything!"

"Some things speak louder than words..."

"Guys..." Gonda interrupted. "Duel. Big Tourney! Pay attention!"

"This coming from the guy who sleeps though class." Serenity replied.

"Aww, shut up..."

0---0

"I draw!" Terry called out as he took a card. "And I play Premature Burial, offering eight hundred life points to revive Dark Magician!" He called out, his spellcaster returning to the field, arms crossed. (7/2500/2100)

J.B.: 2100

Terry: 2800

"And for now my turn is over..." Terry concluded.

"And now I draw!" J.B. called out as he took his card. "Sweet, I play Card of Sanctity!" He called out. "Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hand." He added as both duellists drew their cards. 'Just what I was looking for...' J.B. thought to himself. "And now, I offer Kaiser Sea Horse, using it's effect to summon a second Blue Eyes in defence mode!" He called out, the spear-using monster vanishing as another great dragon took it's place. (8/3000/2500) "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Terry called out as he took a card. 'What is he planning? Kaiba wouldn't do something like this unless he was waiting for... Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Samuel was right, I have been watching Yugi's duels against Kaiba's far too much! I know what he's planning, he's going to summon his third Blue Eyes and use Delta Attacker to bypass my monsters like in our last duel. Unfortunately for him his own Card of Sanctity gave me all of the cards I need to stop that!' "I first offer Magician's Valkyria for Cybernetic Magician!" Terry declared, the female spellcaster vanishing only to be replaced by the white clad sorcerer. (6/2400/1000) "Next I play Polymerization, fusing my Dark Magician on the field with the Buster Blader in my hand!" He called out as the ultimate swordsman rose up to stand next to the ultimate wizard, the two glowing brightly as they merged together. "Now I introduce to you the Super Magical Swordsman... Dark Paladin!" He cried out as the glow faded, a figure wearing armour over robes left standing where two monsters once stood, a bladed staff in it's hands. (9/2900/2400) "And this monster gains five hundred attack points for every dragon on your field, and in your graveyard!" (9/5400/2400)

"Big monster..." J.B. said, grimacing slightly.

"And there is still more!" Terry replied. "I activate Monster Reborn, to revive Dark Magician!" He added, the spellcaster rising up again. (7/2500/2100) "Next I offer it for the spell card Dedication Through Light and Darkness to summon Dark Magician of Chaos to the field in attack mode!" He called out as one magician vanished for another with a leather bodysuit and long staff. (8/2800/2600) "And thanks to it's effect when summoned I can take one spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand, and I choose Monster Reborn, which I will now play again to revive my Dark Magician!" He added as the sorcerer rose up again, sighing as it shook it's head. (7/2500/2100)

0---0

"For the Dark Magician there is no Pearly Gates or fiery Hell..." Gonda began. "Just a rotating door..."

"Amen." Brock added.

0---0

"Now, what will you do against my army of spellcasters?" Terry asked as he looked at his opponent.

"Well first I activate the Interdimensional Matter Transport to remove on of my Blue Eyes from play." J.B. began as his card flipped up one of the great dragons vanishing from the field, lowing the Paladin's attack slightly. (9/5400/2400-9/4900/2400)

"I... Don't see the point." Terry said.

"Then I'll use my other card... Burst Breath!" J.B. cried out, his other card flipping up. "And by offering my Blue Eyes White Dragon I can destroy every monster with a defence lower than it's attack."

"And none of my magicians has a defence score of three thousand or more!" Terry cried out as the dragon glowed blue briefly before blowing apart, blue flames washing the field and everything on it. One by one, starting with the Troop Dragon, the monsters were cleared from the field. Once the wave of flame was finished nothing was left, save the final Troop Dragon as it's twin departed for the graveyard. (2/700/800) "I was foolish... I overextended when I should have waited."

"Hey, not many people can get so many strong monsters out in one turn." J.B. replied. "And now that your turn is over my other Blue Eyes returns to the field." He added as the massive dragon returned to the field. (8/3000/2500) "Now I draw and move my dragon to attack mode!" He continued, the monster rising up. "Now attack, with White Lightning!" He cried out, his monster charging it's attack briefly before firing off it's massive blast at the defenceless Terry, the energy washing over him.

J.B.: 2100

Terry: 0

"Oh dear..." Terry said as he shook his head. "I don't know what happened to me back there... I seem to have gotten... Lost in the moment..."

"Well, did you have fun?" J.B. tilting his head to one side.

"Surprisingly... Yes." Terry said smiling slightly. "I made a bit of a fool of myself, but letting go was rather enjoyable..."

"Well there you go!" J.B. replied. "It's not a total loss for you then is it?"

"I suppose not!" Terry said, laughing slightly. "Although it won't happen in our next match. I will be focused on you, not on the moment."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	47. Water and Wind, Earth and Clowns?

Shout Outs...

To Several People: I copied the "Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! Volt Leonhart! Terry Fond! Duel!" bit from a few chapters ago to save time. That error has now been corrected.

Akio920: Ah, yes, I forgot to do that didn't I?

bailkatanas: I highly doubt I'd have him duel without a good reason.

Infinite Freedom: Too much to address it all here... Anyway, seems strange that you've used a similar tactic yourself.

D.J. scales: Hope the next one works out too.

Endermon: No, Dark Magician Girl attacked Divine Dragon Ragnarok, not J.B. directly.

Psycho King: Around and around the magician goes, where it stops no one knows...

lightningstrxu: I loved that line too.

superboy: Glad you like it.

ttoad: Or a stroke.

Guardian Master: I was joking too buddy.

Phantom 1: I have a hard time making them long enough to break into parts. Besides, I don't want this to be like Dragonball Z, with every duel lasting ten chapters only to be repeated again later.

Supremezero: If he didn't summon one then he probably doesn't have one.

Ninja Wolf 25: Corrected that.

PaleHorse07: I always pictured Chainz as a Chazz/Yami Bakura mix with some Marik added in for flavour.

Axemblack97: I doubt it. Sorry.

emerald lady: Chances are, if it happens it won't happen for quite some time.

To Everyone: Akio920, creator of Kemah, has his own fan fiction up: Yu-Gi-Oh GX Rising Stars. I highly recommend it to everyone. And not just cause he's my bud. It's cool. Damn cool. (I'd post the link here, but this place doesn't seem to allow that...)

0---0

"Let's continue the Friendship Tournament with our second bout!" Waltman called out. "Introducing first, representing the Ra Yellow Dorm for Girls, Alyssa Clairheart!" The young blonde girl brushed off her skirt as she stood up, walking over to the white side of the field. "And her opponent, representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Girls, Kemah Liliuokalani!" The cheerful Hawaiian girl leaped up from her seat, quickly jogging over to the black side of the field.

"Okay now, we have too good match, yes?" Kemah said, clapping her hands together.

"But of course." Alyssa said as she tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "May the best lady win."

"Okay, Kemah win then!"

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! Alyssa Clairhear! Kemah Liliuokalani! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

Alyssa: 4000

Kemah: 4000

"Okay, I be starting it now!" Kemah cried out as she drew. "And I summon Maiden of Aqua in defending mode!" She called out as a blue haired woman with a trident rose up, kneeling. (4/700/2000) "Now as long as she face up field be Umi!" Kemah declared. "Unless other field card on, then no work."

"Yes... I think I puzzled that out..." Alyssa said as she drew. "I summon Harpie Lady Three in attack mode!" She called out, her blue haired harpie rising up to the field. (4/1300/1400) "That will be all."

"Okay now, I be drawing!" Kemah said as she took a card. "I be summoning Mermaid Knight in attacking mode!" She called out as a mermaid wielding a sword and shield rose up to the field. (4/1500/700) "And if Umi is out she be attacking twice."

"And Aqua makes the field act as Umi..." Alyssa mused.

"Now be attacking with Singing Aqua Blade!" Kemah cried out as her monster charged across the field, slashing the winged woman in two.

Alyssa: 3800

Kemah: 4000

"My harpie may be gone, but her effect means Mermaid Knight can't attack for the next two turns."

"Phooey..." Kemah pouted. "I set card face down and end turn."

"Now I draw!" Alyssa said as she drew. "And I summon Harpie Lady One in attack mode!" She called out as a long pink haired harpie rose up to the field. (4/1300/1400) "And this harpie increases the attack power of all wind monsters by three hundred. (4/1300/1400-4/1600/1400) "Now attack with Elegant Dive!" She cried out as her harpie rushed across the field.

"I counter with Tornado's Wall!" Kemah called out flipping up her card.

"Tornado Wall you mean." Alyssa replied dryly.

"Is what I say..." Kemah said pouting as the harpie slashed her mermaid apart. "So long as Umi out Tornado's Wall stops me from taking damages!"

"This could be tricky..." Alyssa admitted, licking her lips. "But once I take out your Maiden your Tornado Wall breaks down as well. You might not take life point damage but I can still destroy your monsters, and once I destroy it there is nothing to protect you."

"Is so." Kemah said as she drew. "But I stop that. I play Clear Water Heart!" She called out playing her card.

"Heart of Clear Water!" Gonda shouted out from is seat.

"Is what I say!" Kemah shouted back. "Clear Water Heart can be equipped to monster with thirteen hundred or less attacking power. And you no able to destroy it in battle or with targeting effect!"

"That complicates things..." Alyssa admitted.

"Now I be summoning Amphibious Bugroth Marky Three in attacking mode!" Kemah cried out as a red robotic submersible rose up to the field. (4/1500/1300) "And when Umi be out it be able to go pass monsters! So direct attack! Torpedo Launch!" She cried out as the robot let a small torpedo drop from underneath it before the weapon launched out, going past Alyssa's monsters and striking her directly.

Alyssa: 2300

Kemah: 4000

"My draw now!" Alyssa called out as she took her card. "And I summon Hunter Owl in attack mode!" She called out, a humanoid owl monster rising up, pike-like pole arm in hand. (4/1000/900) "And not only does this monster benefit from my Harpie Lady's ability (4/1000/900-4/1300/900) but it also gives itself five hundred attack points for every wind monster on the field, even itself. (4/1300/900-4/2300/900) And if that wasn't enough, if I have other wind monsters out you can't attack it! Now take out that submarine, with Hunter's Instincts!" She called out as her monster charged across, slicing the opposing machine in half.

"I still take no no damage though." Kemah said cutely as she drew. "I summon Gagagigo in attacking mode!" She called out as a humanoid lizard rose up to the field. (4/1850/1000)

0---0

"Guh-glag-igo?" Serenity spat out. "Gla-gig-ago... Glig-gug-ago... Gah!"

"Gag-gla... Ga-glag..." J.B. tried.

"Glig-gog... Damn it!" Gonda said. "How in the HELL can she say it right, but no one else can?"

0---0

"Now be attacking harpie with Flash Claw!" Kemah cried out as the lizard-man rushed across, slashing the harpie apart.

Alyssa: 2050

Kemah: 4000

"And now Hunting Owl loses many attacking points!" Kemah added, clapping as the monster's attack dropped. (4/2300/900-4/1500/900) "Now I set one card down and end the turn."

"There's still more to come!" Alyssa called out as she drew. "I set two cards face down, and summon Whirlwind Prodigy in defence mode!" She called out as the tunic clad boy rose up. (4/1500/1700) "And now thanks to him, Hunter Owl regains it's attack! (4/1500/900-4/2000/900) "Now attack! Hunting Instincts!" She called out as the bird like creature rushed across, slashing the lizard apart.

"Now I be drawing!" Kemah said as she took a card. "And I be summoning Abyss Solider in attacking mode!" She called out as the whale like creature rose up, trident in hand. (4/1800/1300) "And by discarding water monster like Torpedo Fish I can send Hunting Owl back to your hand!" She said as the owl monster left the field. "Now be attacking, with Deep Sea Strike!" She called out as the monster charged across, stabbing the young boy, shattering it apart. "Now I offer Abyss Solider for Spiritual Water Art – Aoi!" She called out as the solider vanished from the field. "And now I see you hand and send something from there to the graveyard!" She said as Alyssa showed her hand; Hunter Owl, Harpie's Pet Dragon, Harpie Lady Two and Triangle Ecstasy Spark. "Bye, bye Hunting Owl!"

"Great." Alyssa said as she discarded the monster. "Now I draw!" She said taking a card. "Oh yes..." She said as she smiled. "Now I have you! I activate... Malevolent Nuzzler!"

"Huh?" Kemah said as she blinked. "But you have no monster out."

"No... But you do... I equip it to Maiden of Aqua, raising it's attack by seven hundred!" Alyssa declared. (4/700/2000-4/1400/2000) "And since it now has over thirteen hundred attack Heart of Clear Water is destroyed!" She added as the card shattered apart. "Now I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Whirlwind Prodigy!" She added, the boy in the tunic rising to the field again. (4/1500/1600) "And I'll offer it, using it as two tributes for Harpie's Pet Dragon!" She called out as the boy vanished, a massive red dragon rising up in it's place, a collar about it's massive neck. (7/2000/2500)

"So? Still no can beat me yet!" Kemah declared.

"Oh it will soon enough." Alyssa continued. "I activate Hysteric Party!" She called out, flipping her trap card. "Now I discard one card from my hand, Harpie Lady Two, to summon as many Harpie Ladies as I can from my deck... Including the one I just discarded!" She called out as her three winged women rose up to the field. "And don't forget, Harpie Lady One also boosts all my wind monsters by three hundred! (4/1300/1400-4/1600/1400 x3) (7/2000/2500-7/2300/2500) And if that wasn't enough my Pet Dragon also gains three hundred attack points for each Harpie Lady on the field. (7/2300/2500-7/3200/2500) Now attack! Heated Flame Burst!" The massive dragon took in a deep breath before spitting flames from it's mouth, engulfing and destroying the opposing woman. "And without her the field is no longer treated as Umi and Tornado Wall breaks apart!" She added as the trap card shattered. "Now, direct attack my Harpies! Triple Elegant Dive!" She called out as her three harpies rose up into the air before diving at Kemah and slashing at her. (1600 x3 ::4800)

Alyssa: 2050

Kemah: 0

"Oh noes..." Kemah sighed. "I so close too..."

"That was a tough one..." Alyssa admitted. "You had control for nearly the entire duel."

"Yes, had to be tough." Kemah replied. "Had too tough opponent."

0---0

"Students, let's move on to our next bout!" Waltman called out to the gathered student's in the arena. "Introducing first, representing the Ra Yellow Dorm for Boys, Brock Stonecrawl!" He called out as the large Ra boy stood up, walking to the white side of the field. "And his opponent, representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Boys, Gonda Gonzola!" He called out as the short clown boy stood up and jogged over to the black side of the field.

"Well, this is gonna be weird..." Gonda mused as Brock nodded.

"True, but I can't help but think this will be a fun contest." Brock replied. "After all our decks are tailored to fight aggressive decks. I wonder how they'll fare against each other?"

"One way to find out!" Gonda said grinning slightly.

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! Brock Stonecrawl! Gonda Gonzola! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

Brock: 4000

Gonda: 4000

"I shall begin." Brock said as he drew. "I'll set one card face down, as well as a face down monster in defence mode."

"Then it's my turn!" Gonda called out as he drew. "And I'll summon Crass Clown in defence mode!" Gonda called out as his monster rose up, hiding behind it's ball. (4/1350/1400) "I also activate Messenger of Peace, which will stop all monsters with fifteen hundred or more attack from attacking. One more card face down, and that's all!"

"Very well, I draw." Brock said as he took a card. "And I flip summon my Dummy Golem." He said as he flipped his monster face up, revealing a rock monster on a spring. (2/800/800) "And now I can switch my monster for a monster of your choice. Save that you only have one monster." He said as in a flash of light the rock monster was swapped with the clown.

"Uh oh..." Gonda muttered.

"And now I swap the clown into attack mode." Brock continued as the monster hopped onto it's ball. "Which means I can bounce Dummy Golem back into my hand." He continued as the rock monster vanished from the field. "Now direct attack, with Clown Bound!" He called out as the clown leaped up, swinging it's weapon to strike the ball, sending it over to slam into Gonda.

Brock: 4000

Gonda: 2650

"Now I offer Crass Clown to summon Labyrinth Wall in defence mode!" Brock added as the clown vanished, being replaced with a massive wall. (6/0/3000)

"My turn!" Gonda said as he drew. "And I offer one hundred life points for Messenger of Peace."

Brock: 4000

Gonda: 2550

"And I summon Ryu-Kishin Clown in attack mode!" He called out as a fiendish clown rose up. (2/800/500) "And now I can force your wall into attack mode!" He said as the wall floated so it was horizontal to the ground. "Now attack, with Birthday Surprise!" He shouted out as the clown blew up a balloon as it walked over to the wall. It quickly popped it with a pin, creating a massive bang that caused the wall to break apart.

Brock: 3200

Gonda: 2550

"Now one more face down, and it's a turn." Gonda added, setting his card down.

"And I draw." Brock said as he took a card. "And I summon The Legendary Jujitsu Master in attack mode!" He called out a stone skinned man in a white karate suit. (3/1300/1800) "Now attack, with Jujitsu Strike!"

"And I counter with Zero Gravity!" Gonda called out as he flipped his card. "And now both monsters are put into defence mode!" He added as both monsters knelt down.

0---0

"This is a weird duel to watch." J.B. said. "Both are used to dealing with aggressive decks. And now that they're up against another defensive deck they have to be more aggressive to make any headway."

"Ironic..." Skyla muttered.

0---0

"Now I draw!" Gonda said as he took a card. "And I won't pay for Messenger of Peace." He said as the card shattered apart. "And I play Share the Pain, offering my monster to destroy your monster!" He called out as both players' monsters shattered apart. "And now I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode!" He said as duck with a bucket on it's head rose up to the field. (3/1700/700) "Now attack, with Mallard Mayhem!" He called out his monster's bucket fell down, covering it's eyes as it quacked loudly, running about in circles before rushing over to slam into Brock.

Brock: 1500

Gonda: 2550

"Now I draw!" Brock said as he drew a card. "And I remove Labyrinth Wall to special summon the Rock Spirit in attack mode!" He called out, a humanoid rock creature rising up to the field. (4/1700/1000) "And now I'll offer it to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch in attack mode!" He said as the spirit vanished, being replaced by a massive armoured figure with arms nearly reaching the ground. (6/2400/1000) "And now I can destroy your face down card." He added as Gonda's card shattered.

"And guess what that was?" Gonda asked. "Ojamagic!"

"Figures..." Brock replied.

"And now I add Ojamas Black, Yellow and Green to my hand!" Gonda continued as he took the card from his deck.

"Maybe, but now I attack with Granmarg the Rock Monarch! Fissure Fist!" Brock called out as the monster drew it's fist back before launching forwards, flattening the duck.

Brock: 1500

Gonda: 1850

"And now I draw!" Gonda said as he drew. "And I play Polymerization, fusing my three Ojamas to create Ojama King in defence mode!" He called out as the massive white Ojama rose up to the field. (6/0/3000) "And now I can shut down three of your monster card zones!"

"Oh yeah!" The King said. "Who da King?"

"Next I summon Inaba White Rabbit in attack mode!" Gonda added as his rabbit on a stick rose up to the field. (3/700/500) "Now bypass his monster and attack with Rabbit Kick!" He called out as the rabbit leapt over the massive monster before falling towards Brock, kicking him in the chest.

Brock: 800

Gonda: 1850

"And now that my turn is over, Inaba goes back into my hand." Gonda added as the monster vanished from the field.

0---0

"Good tactic..." Alyssa said. "Brock's monsters don't have the attack to destroy Ojama King, and he can't attack Inaba because it doesn't stay on the field."

"It's a tough problem..." Terry said nodding. "Myself and J.B. would have little problem, our decks are able to get a monster out with an attack high enough to deal with it. But Brock deals with high defence monsters himself. It will be interesting to see how he counters this."

0---0

"I draw!" Brock said as he drew his card. "And I set one card face down, and summon another monster in face down defence mode."

"And I draw!" Gonda called out, taking a card. "And I summon Inaba White Rabbit in attack mode!" He called out, the rabbit returning to the field. (3/700/500) "Now attack, with Rabbit Kick!"

"And I counter with Staunch Defender!" Brock called out. "And now I can force you to attack my Granmarg!"

"Damn!" Gonda called out as he took a card from his hand. "I counter with Book of Moon from my hand, a quick play spell card that switches my monster to face down defence mode!" He said, as his monster was flipped face down.

"Good move. But it's over now." Brock said as he drew. "I flip summon... Dummy Golem."

"Wha?" Gonda said as the rock monster on a spring rose up. (2/800/800) "I forgot, you flipped that thing back into your hand!"

"And now I get to use it's effect again!" Brock said. "Switching my monster with one of yours. So what do I get?"

"...Inaba..." Gonda said as his face down card was swapped for the rock monster.

"It was a good duel my friend." Brock said. "I flip summon Inaba White Rabbit." He called out, summoning the rabbit to his field. (3/700/500) Granmarg attack! Fissure Fist!" He called out as the monster lifted it's fist up before slamming it down, breaking the opposing monster apart.

Brock: 800

Gonda: 250

"Now direct attack Inaba, with Rabbit Kick!" Brock called out as the rabbit bounded across the field, past Gonda's monsters before slamming it's foot into the clown.

Brock: 800

Gonda: 0

"Good duel man." Gonda said as he walked across the field, slapping his open hand with Brock's.

"Same." Brock replied patting the clown's shoulder. "You made me earn it."

"I'll be the one earning the next one though!"

"We'll see. We'll see."


	48. A Heart Inside a Metal Shell

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: Skyla isn't really part of the group, just chipping in her two cents.

D.J. scales: Trust me, it's good to know.

Endermon: I thought having a defence deck would be an interesting change of pace.

ttoad: Ah yes, the Warmasters... As for Gogiga Gagagigo that woulda been another big tounge twister.

lightningstrxu: Maiden of the Aqua makes it so that the field is treated as if it was named Umi. That's all. It even says on the card that there is no change in attack or defence.

Ninja Wolf 25: ...Are you off your meds? Joking.

Elemental Balance: I do try my friend.

Psycho King: Yeah. I'm pretty sure Gagagigi is pronounced Ga-Gag-igo, but I'm not sure. Damn Upperdeck and Konami for unusually hard to pronounce names.

Infinite Freedom: Year already... Heh, been that long eh? On J.B. and Serenity, I'll let you come to your own conclusions with the evidence presented. On the card list, I already told someone else no, so I can't really pass it on to you either. And on Exxod, if the card comes from the Invincible Fortress Structure Deck. As for Yugi, Joey and Susan, they're still there. I just didn't have anything for them to say.

Yasanagi: Glad to hear it.

Phantom 1: I do like it when people get a bit of a chuckle from my fics.

PaleHorse07: I only meant for Vilepawn to utter humorous things. And now look at it. No one shall take the Archfiends seriously again.

Supremezero: If you want to know who wins, read on.

Jdragon: Judgement of Anubis would work well enough.

To Everyone: Yes, I know this update has taken awhile, but I'm been a combination of busy and lacking a drive to write. Sucks, don't it?

0---0

"And now, for the final bout of the day!" Waltman called out. "Introducing first, representing the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Girls, Skyla Reins!" He cried out, the young woman standing up before walking to the white end of the field, crossing her arms under her bust. "And her opponent, representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Girls, she is currently one half of Duel Academy's Tag Team Champions, this is Serenity Wheeler!" Waltman called out, as Serenity stood up, nervously taking a breath before walking over to stand opposite of Skyla on the black side of the field.

"If you feel the need to surrender, feel free to stop wasting my time." Skyla stated simply.

"What is your problem?" Serenity asked, her eye twitching slightly.

"You're Elemental Heroes are weak." Skyla replied simply. "They will not have any chance of defeating me, or my Cyber Dragons."

"Well I happen to like Elemental Heroes." Serenity replied. "And I know how to make them work for me!"

"Irrelevant. Unlike your heroes my Cyber Dragons have both speed and power in addition to more powerful fusions. You shall lose. Resistance is futile."

0---0

"We are the Reins." Gonda said in a mocking mechanical manner. "Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated..." WHAP! "Owchiwawas!"

"You had that coming." Allie said simply.

0---0

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! Skyla Reins! Serenity Wheeler! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

Serenity: 4000

Skyla: 4000

"I'll begin by summoning the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Serenity called out, her aquatic warrior rising up with a grin. (3/800/1200) "And now that I've summoned him to an empty field I can draw two more cards!" She added as she took her cards. "One more card face down and I end my turn."

"Pathetic..." Skyla muttered as she drew. "I now activate Cyber Dragon's special ability, allowing me to summon it without tribute since you have a monster on the field!" She cried out as her mechanical monster rose up to the field. (5/2100/1600) "In addition I can also summon Cyber Esper in attack mode!" She called out, a robotic humanoid with wings rising up to the field. (4/1200/1800) "Now, Cyber Dragon attack! Cyber Power Core!" She called out, her monster charging up it's attack before letting loose a blast of power into the hero, shattering him apart.

Serenity: 2700

Skyla: 4000

"See what using weak monsters gets you?" Skyla said emotionlessly.

"Oh yeah? Well now I can use this, Hero Signal!" Serenity cried out, flipping her card up. "And now I can summon any level four or lower Elemental Hero from my deck, and I choose Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode!" She called out, her blocky warrior rising up, it's arms crossed before it. (4/800/2000)

"Pitiful." Skyla muttered. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Serenity called back as she took a card.

"And my Cyber Esper's ability activates, allowing me to see the card you drew so long as it's in attack position!" Skyla replied, the image of a card appearing before her. "The Warrior Returning Alive, a card that allows you to take any warrior in your graveyard and place it back into your hand."

"That's right." Serenity said as she played her card. "And I'll use it to bring Bubbleman back to my hand."

"If you plan to fuse him, it shall not work!" Skyla replied as she flipped over a card. "I activate Raigeki Break! By discarding one monster I can destroy any card on your field, and I choose Clayman!" She called out as the opposing warrior shattered apart.

"Well then, you've just helped me, because now I summon Bubbleman again!" Serenity called out, her aquatic warrior rising back up. (3/800/1200) "And now I'll draw another two cards." She added as she drew.

0---0

"That doesn't make any sense..." J.B. said as he frowned slightly. "Why did she destroy Clayman before she summoned Bubbleman? She gets free cards when the field is clear!"

"I think it's arrogance personally." Alyssa replied. "She does not feel threatened by Serenity at all."

"Well, you know what they say." Brock said. "Pride comes before the fall."

0---0

"Make your move." Skyla said. "I tire of your weak monsters."

"Fine by me, because he's about to become a lot stronger!" Serenity replied. "I offer Bubbleman on the field and Metamorphosis in my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman!" She cried out as water rose up to swirl about her monster.

"Neo Bubbleman?" Skyla questioned briefly as the waves vanished, unveiling a taller monster with a stronger armour and a blue fin like cape. (4/800/1200) "It's as pathetic as it was before." She deadpanned.

"Not quite." Serenity said. "First of all, he's treated as if his card name was plain old Elemental Hero Bubbleman, which means I can equip him with this, Bubble Blaster!" She called out the bazooka like weapon appearing in her monster's hands. (4/800/1200-4/1600/1200) "Now attack Cyber Dragon!"

"What!?" Skyla cried out as Neo Bubbleman fired off a blast of water at her mechanized monster. "Cyber Dragon, show her real power! Cyber Power Core!" She cried out as the monster fired back with a blast of power. Both attacks met, the blast of water splitting apart as it struck the energy blast which carried on to slam into the hero's weapon, dust kicking up as the water droplets splashed against the Cyber Dragon's armour. "See what your mistake has cost you?" She said before her monster fell over. "What!?" She cried out as it shattered apart.

"Sorry, but I forgot to mention..." Serenity began. "Any monster that battles Neo Bubbleman is automatically destroyed!"

"Perhaps, but you lose your monster and another five hundred life points!" Skyla replied, a hint of rage in her voice.

"No I don't." Serenity replied as the dust settled, her hero dusting off it's now free hands. "If a monster is equipped with Bubble Blaster it's the blaster that goes, not the monster." (4/1600/1200-4/800/1200) "For someone who says she's not attached to her cards you seem a little mad at losing your Cyber Dragon, aren't you."

"It has nothing to do with that!" Skyla replied, glaring at the other girl. "It is a perfect blend of power and speed, that is why I use it!"

"Then why are you so angry at losing it?" Serenity asked. Seeing she wasn't going to get a reply she took a card from her hand. "Now, I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"

"And I draw!" Skyla called out. "And I activate Monster Reborn, to revive the card I discarded, Blowback Dragon!" She called out, a monster with a giant pistol as a head on legs rising up with a roar. (6/2300/1200) "And by activating it's effect I flip three coins." She added as three large coins appeared on the ground. "If two of them are heads I can destroy any card I wish! So go!" As if some unseen force struck them all three coins launched into the air, spinning about before slamming into the ground, rolling about slightly before coming to rest. "Two heads... So your Neo Bubbleman is destroyed!" She called out as the hero shattered apart. "Now, Cyber Esper, attack with Esper Shock!"

"And I counter with A Hero Emerges!" Serenity called back, flipping her card. "And now you have to pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it!"

"Fine, the one on the far right!" Skyla called out.

"In that case I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Serenity called out, her fiery warrior rising up in blast of heat. (3/1200/800)

"Amusing..." Skyla said as her Esper sent a shockwave at the warrior, who in turn threw a fireball into the face of her robot, the two monsters shattering apart. "But worthless. Blowback Dragon! Attack her directly with Heavy Magnum Blast!" She called out, the pistol head of her monster glowing brightly before sending a blast of energy out that struck her opponent. "You never had a chance."

Serenity: 400

Skyla: 4000

"I still have life points, so I have a chance!" Serenity replied.

0---0

"As much as I agree, she has her work cut out for her." Brock said. "Skyla is an overwhelmingly powerful duellist, and at the moment has ten times the life points Serenity has."

"Come on, have some faith!" J.B. said, shaking his head.

"Faith only goes so far."

0---0

"Now it's my draw!" Serenity called out, taking a card. "And now I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" She called out, the electric warrior rising up to the field. (4/1600/1400) "And now I'll equip him with Spark Blaster, letting me change the position of your monsters up to three times!" She called out as a gun appeared in her warrior's hand. Sparkman quickly aimed it and fired, striking the opposing monster and forcing it to it's knees. "Now attack with Shining Surge Flash!" She ordered, her monster sending a blast of thunder out to destroy the opposing monster. "Now I set two cards face down, and end my turn."

"You're beginning to annoy me." Skyla said simply. "First I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." She said, taking two cards from her deck. "Next I summon my second Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" She called out, her serpent like monster rising up to the field. (5/2100/1600) "And along side it I summon the Heavy Mech Support Platform!" She added, the small union monster rising up as well. (3/500/500) "And now I attach it to my Cyber Dragon, raising it's attack power by five hundred!" (5/2100/1600-5/2600/2100)

"And I activate Birthright!" Serenity countered, flipping up her card. "And this allows me to summon a normal monster from my graveyard in attack mode, and I choose Burstinatrix!" She called out, her fiery monster rising up next to her electric counterpart. (3/1200/800)

"Pointless..." Skyla said. "Attack Burstinatrix my Cyber Dragon! Cyber Power Core!" She called out as her monster charged up it's attack.

"And I activate Covering Fire!" Serenity countered. "And this card lets me add Sparkman's attack power to Burstinatrix's! (3/1200/800-3/2800/800) So counter attack with Burstfire and Shining Surge Flash!" She cried out, the monsters sending out arcs of lightning and blasts of flame to meet the attack of the larger mechanical serpent, pushing it aside and striking the Cyber Dragon head on.

Serenity: 400

Skyla: 3800

"That shall not work again." Skyla said as the union monster fell off the Cyber Dragon, shattering apart. "Thanks to Heavy Mech Support Platform's effect my Cyber Dragon remains, if weaker than before. (5/2600/2100-5/2100/1600) I place a card face down, and end my turn!"

"And I draw!" Serenity called out as she took her card. "And I play Polymerization, fusing Burstinatrix on the field with Avian from my hand, creating the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" She called out, her winged warrior appearing on the field, quickly merging with the woman of flame to form and create the more powerful dragon-armed warrior. (6/2100/1200)

"Our monsters are equal in power." Skyla noted. "You would sacrifice your monster, just to destroy mine?"

"I don't need to." Serenity replied. "Sparkman..."

"He cannot destroy my Cyber Dragon." Skyla scoffed.

"He doesn't need to." Serenity said simply as Sparkman levelled it's firearm at the machine, firing it striking the monster causing it to curl up.

"Spark Blaster's effect..." Skyla muttered. "It forced Cyber Dragon into defence mode."

"That's right! Now, Flame Wingman attack! Eternal Flame of the Hero!" Serenity cried out, the larger monster aiming it's dragon-arm and sending a blast of flame shattering the metal serpent apart.

"Not again!" Skyla called out, her eyes widening.

"That's not all!" Serenity added. "Thanks to Flame Wingman's ability you lose life points equal to Cyber Dragon's attack points!"

Serenity: 400

Skyla: 1700

"I was not anticipating for that." Skyla mused, glaring at her opponent. "But not unprepared! Cyber Dragon's destruction allows me activate Byroad Sacrifice, allowing me to summon Cyber Ogre from my hand!" She called out, a massive metal monster rising up to the field. (5/1900/1200)

"Then I set two cards face down and end my turn." Serenity replied, setting her cards down.

"And I draw!" Skyla replied, taking her card. "And I play Pot of Avarice, sending Cyber Esper, Heavy Mech Support Platform, Blowback Dragon and both Cyber Dragons back into my deck to draw two cards!" She called out, shuffling her monsters back into her deck before drawing her two cards. "And now I activate Polymerization, fusing the Cyber Ogre on the field with the one in my hand!"

"Fusing two Cyber Ogres?" Serenity said, blinking as a second Cyber Ogre joined the first, the pair glowing as the twisted together to form a new monster.

"Yes! Behold!" Skyla said as the massive monster formed, a massive upper body and arms supported by a massive serpent-like tail. "Cyber Ogre Two!" (7/2600/1900) and not only is it powerful but it gains half the attack of it's target as well! So go! Destroy Flame Wingman with Cyber Monster Discharge!" She called out as her monster targeted the Elemental Hero (7/2600/1900-7/3650/1900), opening it's maw as it gathered energy. "This ends now!"

"No it doesn't! I activate Hero Barrier!" Serenity countered. "And now I can block your attack!" She added as the monster fired a torrent of energy into a barrier that rose up. After the assault the massive creature's attack returned to normal. (7/3650/1900-7/2600/1900)

"Your persistence is beginning to annoy me..." Skyla said as Serenity drew.

"And now I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Serenity began, taking two cards. "And I set one card face down, move Sparkman to defence mode and summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in defence mode!" She said, summoning her barbaric hero to the field, his arms crossed before it. (4/1500/1600) "And that's my turn."

"Fool!" Skyla barked as she drew her card. "You left that monster in attack mode!" She called out, pointing at the Flame Wingman. "Cyber Ogre Two, attack and finish the duel!" She cried out as he monster charged it's attack again. (7/2600/1900-7/3650/1900)

"And I activate Elemental Recharge!" Serenity cried out, flipping up her card. "And now for every Elemental Hero I have out I gain one thousand life points!"

Serenity: 3400

Skyla: 1700

The massive ogre monster unleashed it torrent of built up power, blasting the fusion monster apart easily.

Serenity: 1850

Skyla: 1700

0---0

"You've been pretty quiet so far." Yugi said, turning his head to look at his friend. "Thoughts?"

"Heh... I'm just worried." Joey admitted. "Don't get me wrong, she's my sister, and I got faith in her, but that Skyla chick is like a machine." He said looking over the massive monster, Cyber Ogre Two. "Serenity's holding on so far, but that gal has a lot of raw power... I'm a bit ashamed to admit it, but I got a little doubt."

"Maybe..." Yugi replied. "But I know you have more faith than doubt!'

"True dat!"

0---0

"Very well then, one card face down." Skyla added. "My turn is over." She said as Serenity drew a card.

"And I'll use Spark Blaster again!" She said as her hero aimed it's weapon and fired it off, striking Cyber Ogre Two and forcing it to kneel. "Now it's in defence mode!"

'That is why she left the Wingman in attack mode...' Skyla thought to herself. 'She knew I'd attack it and spare Sparkman... She wanted to ensure it would survive to use it's spell card.' She added to herself as the weapon shattered apart.

"And now I play Skyscraper!" Serenity added, activating her field spell card, causing massive building to rise up from the ground. "Now anytime my Elemental Heroes battle stronger monsters they gain a thousand attack points! So I move both my heroes into attack mode, and attack with Wildheart! Wild Slash!" She cried out as her monster charged forth as the field spell card empowered it (4/1500/1600-4/2500/1600), swinging it's blade at the opposing monster and cutting it in half. "Now Sparkman, attack! Shining Surge Flash!"

"And I counter with Call of the Haunted!" Skyla declared, flipping her card causing her Cyber Ogre Two to rise up again. (7/2600/1900) "It won't be that easy!" She said as her monster sent a blast of energy out to slam into the hero's empowered attack (4/1600/1400-4/2600/1400) causing a massive shockwave that shattered both monsters.

"Damn it!" Serenity said as she looked across the field as her stone-faced opponent drew.

"And now I activate Card of Sanctity, which will force us to draw until we both have six cards in our hands!" Skyla declared as both she and the Slifer student drew cards. "Excellent. Your end will be soon... I activate... Future Fusion!" She called out, activating her spell card.

"Future Fusion?" Serenity parroted as she looked at the card Skyla played.

"Yes. Now, from my deck I discard my three Cyber Dragons." Skyla began. "And in two turns I shall summon the last monster of this game, Cyber End Dragon! And to ensure your monsters cannot attack me until then I summon Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress in defence mode!" She called out, the spike-covered machine rising up to the field. (4/800/2200)

"Then I draw!" Serenity called out, taking a card, looking at the spell in her hand. "And... I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"That's one." Skyla said, holding up a finger before drawing her card. "Your turn. Your last turn."

"Draw!" Serenity said as she looked at her card. 'Miracle Fusion... Wait... Oh yes, now I can do this!' "First, I activate Re-Fusion, offering eight hundred life points to revive Flame Wingman!" She called out, her fusion monster returning to the field. (6/2100/1200)

Serenity: 1050

Skyla: 1700

"And now I'll offer both Flame Wingman and Wildheart to summon the Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Serenity called out, both monsters vanishing to make room for the golden armoured hero. (7/2600/1800) "Now attack, with Charging Blade!" She called out, her hero charging across, slashing the machine with the blades on it's arms, cutting it apart. "And thanks to it's special ability it can do damage even with your monster in defence mode!"

Serenity: 1050

Skyla: 1300

"It matters little." Skyla said. "My Cyber End Dragon will arrive next turn... Make your move!"

"Fine!" Serenity said. "I play Miracle Fusion, removing Bladedge from the field and Wildheart from my graveyard to fusion summon the Elemental Hero Wildedge!" She called out the barbaric warrior rising up next to the armoured hero as it split apart, the armour moving about to cover Wildheart as it began to glow brightly, causing everyone to avert their eyes. Once the glowing had stopped the new monster roared out, Wildheart's sword in it's right hand, Bladedge's blade arm on it's left arm, his groin and right arm covered in golden armour as his helmet shone with a polished finish. (8/2600/2300) "That ends my turn."

"And now I begin mine!" Skyla said she drew, idly noting that the card was Negate Attack. "Now Future Fusion activates, and calls forth Cyber End Dragon!" She cried out her spell card glowing brightly as a portal opened before her, the massive three headed machine sliding out to arrive on the field. "Behold, your end! (10/4000/2800) And now I activate Limiter Removal, to double it's attack power!" Skyla added as she played her card. (10/4000/2800-10/8000/2800)

0---0

"Here it comes!" Gonda called.

0---0

"This is it, now or never!" Joey said watching on.

0---0

"The predictable outcome..." Trammel mentioned as he nursed his tea.

0---0

"Come on Sunshine, you got this..." J.B. said as he slowly stood up.

0---0

"Attack, with Oblivion Power Core!" Skyla cried out the three heads over her monster charging their attacks. "It is over!"

"Not until I say it is!" Serenity called back as she flipped her down card. "Go! De-Fusion!"

"No!" Skyla screamed out as her massive mechanical beat glowed brightly before splitting into three glowing parts, each one revealing a Cyber Dragon. (5/2100/1600 x3) "No one had ever stopped it before... No one!"

"First time for everything!" Serenity shouted back. "You underestimated me and my heroes! It's payback time!"

"Never... You will fall!" Skyla called out as she looked over her hand. 'Negate Attack and Power Bond...' She thought to herself. 'I can stop her attack with Negate Attack and then use Power Bond to re-summon Cyber End Dragon! I will prevail!' "I set a card face down and end my turn!"

"And I draw!" Serenity called out, taking a card. "And I activate Cold Wave, which will stop both of us from using spell or traps until my next turn!"

"No!" Skyla called out as her facedown card froze over.

"And now I can use my hero's ability to attack each monster on your end of the field!" Serenity called out. "Attack the first one with Swift Strike Slasher!" She called out, her monster charging across to slice off the head of the first mecha-dragon with his sword.

"It can't be..." Skyla gasped.

Serenity: 1050

Skyla: 800

"Now the second one!" Serenity called out as Wildedge charged to the next Cyber Dragon, slashing it's torso with it's bladed arm.

"My Cyber Dragons..." Skyla said a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

Serenity: 1050

Skyla: 300

"And one more time!" Serenity yelled out as her hero swung his sword over his head, cutting the serpent in two.

"I've failed them..." Skyla finally let out as the let out as the tear slowly trailed down her cheek.

Serenity: 1050

Skyla: 0

"I lost?" Skyla said slightly dazed as she dropped to her knees. "I've lost?" A second later she brought her hand to her cheek, feeling the tear drop that was working it's way down her face. "I am crying? Why is this? Is it because I lost... Or is it..."

0---0

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Trammel screamed out, spilling his tea. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I couldn't beat her! How can that pixie pull it off!? How!? How!?"

0---0

"Holy crap!" Gonda said with a chuckle. "Now that's sweet as sugar!"

Allie just nodded her head in silent agreement.

0---0

"Faith..." Joey chuckled slightly as he shook his head. "It works wonders!"

0---0

"All right Sunshine!" J.B. called out, pumping his fist! "That's how it's done!"

0---0

"You all right." Serenity said, squatting down in front of Skyla. "You're crying..."

"Yes... But I am not sure why..." Skyla mused. "I've never lost before, but I am not... sad over that. Disappointed in myself yes, but not sad. Why am I sad?"

"Maybe..." Serenity began. "You care more for your cards than you think."

"...I am... Unsure. Feelings... I do not understand them." Skyla said. "I... have always been hurt by them... Like now... I... Have... Failed my Cyber Dragons? Is that why I am sad? These feelings are my... weakness?"

"My feelings are my strength." Serenity said, taking hold of Skyla's hand. "And don't be sad. As long as you keep duelling... You can summon your Cyber Dragons as much as you want!"

"Yes... I can..." Skyla said, the barest hint of a smile forming. "Feelings as a strength..." She muttered slightly as she stood up, slowly walking away. "Impossible... isn't it?"

"She's kinda... weird..." Serenity admitted to herself. "Oh well... It was a good duel."

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Waltman cried out as he stood in the centre of the arena. "Today's duels are done! We begin the next round tomorrow! And we will be having the two semi-final matches, which will be displayed there on our main screen!" He called out as he pointed to the giant screen in the arena.

**James Jennings (Slifer Red Boys Dorm) vs. Alyssa Clairheart (Ra Yellow Girls Dorm)**

**Brock Stonecrawl (Ra Yellow Boys Dorm) vs. Serenity Wheeler (Slifer Red Girls Dorm)**

"Good duel Sunshine!" J.B. said as Gonda, Serenity and himself left the building. "That was a great combo at the end there, splitting them up with De-Fusion the slicing them apart with Wildedge."

"I was worried the whole damn time!" Gonda replied. "Good lord, that's one scary gal!"

"She's just different Gonda." Serenity said as she shook her head. "I couldn't help but feel..."

"Feel what?" J.B. asked.

"I don't know." Serenity admitted. "She just... Seems to try so hard to act like a machine... Like she's not in touch with her feeling at all."

"That can't be healthy..." Gonda said.

"Well, nothing we can do now..." J.B. said sadly. "For now let's get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow."

"No, the two of you have a big day tomorrow." Gonda replied. "I get to sit in the cheap seats will little miss PMS."

"What did you just call me?" Came a deadly cold voice.

"Oh, uh, Allie!" Gonda called out nervously as he turned about. "I mean, well you see, you tend to act a little, you know, aggressive and... I think I hear someone calling me, I'll just go now!" The clown said before dashing of in a blur of red, a blur of yellow following him.

"Get back here you Pervert!" The yellow blur called out as J.B. shook his head.

"I suppose he does that because she doesn't have any pigtails to pull on..." He mused as Serenity giggled.

0---0

Note: In the real game you can use De-Fusion on your opponent's monster, but the monsters they fused for it do not appear on the field. If you use it on a monster you have fusion summoned you can summon the material monsters to the field.


	49. It's Not How Much Power You Have

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: I doubt the new teacher will be introduced until AFTER the tourney is over. Everyone seems to want a J.B./Skyla match...

Ninja Wolf 25: Seems like you're stuck with them anyway.

Arashihawk: Glad it was enjoyed.

Infinite Freedom: I have something else in mind for Red Eyes. As for Joey, Duke and Tristian: Been there, done that.

Elemental Balance: I'm glad about that, I worked real hard on that duel.

lightningstrxu: Still a pulse. And it's not set in stone. No matter how blindingly obvious it is...

D.J. scales: If you want to know just read on.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Thanks.

Supremezero: No. If the monster was properly fusion summoned, and does not say 'can only be special summoned by' then you can revive it via Call of the Haunted. And in the normal rules Re-Fusion can't revive a monster that happens to say 'can only be special summoned by', but I've already ignored that. So who cares?

bailkatanas: That might happen in a later chapter, who knows? People are really demanding it.

ttoad: Among other things. You offering?

Endermon: It's not actually. The card reads: 'Return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to the Fusion Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them all to the field.' The card makes no mention of your opponent's graveyard. In the real game if you use it on your opponent's fusion monster it is gone, and nothing comes back.

Phantom 1: I will not ask who 'Lisabeth' is... I just won't...

PaleHorse07: Everyone must be begging for a J.B./Skyla match if that was a such a big surprise... Oh well.

Saint of Denial: Not saying when that card will show up, and as for you character I'll use him if I can.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Good to see you back. Kick back and relax now, ya hear?

Kojiro Kiseragi: I haven't gotten around to it yet, but I might take a read when I have time.

PlagueXRoamer: I am aware of them, and they'll be used when they are used.

Phantom Knight Makyura: That's fine, they weren't my OCs to begin with anyway.

b123sedg: Been a combination of busy and lack of drive, which seems to be my main problem these days.

Arashihawk: Not saying who that guy was. Glad you're still enjoying it though.

SMP: I try. What can I say?

NewSon: I made him a villain, hence he's a villain. Second, Kemah is not my character, and I based her speech pattern off of Ranma ½'s Shampoo. I think it gives her a little flavour personally.

0---0

"There..." Alyssa said to herself as she collected her cards. "This will do nicely..." She said to herself as Allie entered the room.

"Hey Sis, getting ready for your..." Allie began as she noticed three cards on the table. "Match tomorrow... Why are your Harpies out of your deck?" She asked, moving to the table and picking up the three cards.

"To make room for a little surprise for Mister Jennings." Alyssa replied. "And it will be quite a surprise indeed..."

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Waltman cried out into the microphone as he looked at the gathered crowd. "Welcome to the Semi-Finals of the Friendship Tournament! We started with twelve duellists! Only four remain! And among them only two will go on to face each other tomorrow! So as the old saying goes... Let's get ready to DUEL!"

0---0

"I don't think it goes quite like that..." Gonda said as Allie nodded briefly.

0---0

"Introducing first, representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Boys, he is currently one half of Duel Academy's Tag Team Champions, this is James 'J.B.' Jennings!" The dragon duellist stood up jogging over to the white side of the field, bouncing on his feet lightly. "And his opponent, representing the Ra Yellow Dorm for Girls, Alyssa Clairheart!" The named girl stood up, brushing her skirt off before striding over to the black side of the field, idly running a hand through her hair.

"Well, this is a match I've been awaiting for quite sometime." Alyssa said, adjusting her disk. "I've made some interesting modifications to my deck that I'm waiting to test out.

"Sounds cool!" J.B. replied, grinning. "I'm always up for a good duel!"

"And that's why winning here will give be all the momentum I need to take the finals!"

"Don't think I'm just going to lay down! I'm playing to win, just like you!"

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! James Jennings! Alyssa Clairheart! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

J.B.: 4000

Alyssa: 4000

"I'll start..." J.B. began as he drew his sixth card. "And I summon Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level Four in attack mode!" He called out, the metallic dragon rising up to his field. (4/1600/1000) "Then I set one card face down and end my turn."

"And now it is my draw..." Alyssa said as she took her own card. "And I summon Harpie Girl in defence mode." She said, summoning her young harpie to the field. (2/500/500) "That is my turn."

"Draw!" J.B. called out as he took his card. "And I'll attack with Horus! Mega Dark Flare!" He called out, his dragon powering up a black blast before sending it out at the bird-girl, blowing it apart. "And now I end my turn, and since Horus destroyed your monster it levels up to Level Six!" He said as his monster grew bigger, black flames coating its wings. (6/2300/1600)

"And I draw." Alyssa said simply. "Excellent... Now allow me to introduce you to something I've added in for just this duel... I summon Cyber Harpie Lady!"

"Cyber Harpie Lady?" J.B. said as a tall winged woman rose up to Alyssa's field, an energy whip in her hand. (4/1800/1300)

"That's right." Alyssa said, placing a hand on her chin. "It's treated like a normal Harpie Lady, but it has much more attack power. Next I activate Elegant Egotist to summon a second Cyber Harpie Lady to the field!" She called out, another winged woman rising to the field. (4/1800/1300)

0---0

"That's weird..." Gonda said, scratching at his head. "Why'd she summon another Cyber Harpie rather than her Sisters card, it's a lot more powerful."

"Because she's got something else in mind." Allie replied.

0---0

"Now I play the field spell card Rising Air Current!" Alyssa continued, grass appearing on the field as a hawk circled the duellists, above the field. "This card decreases the defence of my Wind monsters by four hundred, but it increases their attack by five hundred!" (4/1800/1300-4/2300/900 x2)

"You realize you've only tied my monster in strength." J.B. replied.

"But that is where my trap card comes in!" Alyssa called out as she flipped her card. "Aqua Chorus! And now any card that shares it's name with another card on the field they all get five hundred attack and defence points!" (4/2300/900-4/2800/1400) "Now attack, with Cyber Whiplash!" She called out as the first harpie swung its whip about, cutting the dragon in half.

J.B.: 3500

Alyssa: 4000

"And now I activate my face down card, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, which lets me summon Winged Kuriboh to the field in defence mode!" J.B. called out as he flipped his card, his winged monster rising to the field. (1/300/250)

"Excellent back up plan..." Alyssa admitted. "Cyber Whiplash!" She called out as her Harpie swung its whip about, slashing at the winged puffball, slicing it apart. "One card face down, and my turn it over."

"And now I draw!" J.B. replied as he took his own card. "And I play Enemy Controller to force one of your Cyber Harpie Ladies into defence mode!" He called out as one of the women knelt down. "And now I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" He added, his long nosed dragon rising up. (4/1900/0) "And not only can it damage your life points by attacking defence mode monsters, it's also a wind monster meaning your own field card charges it up! (4/1900/0-4/2400/0) Attack with Piercing Strike!" He called out, his monster diving at the harpie, impaling it on its nose as it shattered apart.

J.B.: 3500

Alyssa: 3000

"Of course Spear Dragon slips into defence mode, but I can't help that." J.B. added as the dragon knelt down on his field. "But with one less Harpie your Aqua Chorus can't power the other up. (4/2800/1400-4/2300/900) I'll set one card face down and call it a turn."

"And now it is my turn!" Alyssa said as she drew. "And I summon my last Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode!" She called out as her last winged woman rose up. (4/1800/1300-4/2300/900) "And now Aqua Chorus once more comes into play!" (4/2300/900-4/2800/1400 x2)

0---0

"She's trying to overpower him..." Brock mused to himself.

"Pardon?" Serenity asked.

"Usually Alyssa likes to use finesse to defeat her opponents, but she's replaced her usual Harpie Ladies for these Cyber versions." Brock said. "They have no effects, other than to be considered Harpie Ladies, but much greater attack. And by empowering them with Air Current and Aqua Chorus they become even stronger. However she's making a mistake."

"How is this a mistake? She's winning." Serenity replied.

"Raw attack power is J.B.'s game." Brock answered. "He is a skilled duellist, no question, but he mostly relies on the sheer power of his monsters. And Alyssa is trying to beat him at his own game."

0---0

"Now attack, with Cyber Whiplash!" Alyssa cried out as her harpie lifted her whip up.

"And I counter with Burst Breath!" J.B. called out, flipping up his card. "And now I can offer Spear Dragon and destroy any monster with a defence lower than my dragon's attack! So good-bye harpies!" He called out as his monster detonated, spewing blue flames across the field, shattering both winged women.

"An excellent move, but I was prepared!" Alyssa called out as he face down card flipped up. "Call of the Haunted, to revive one of my Cyber Harpies!" She called out as one of her Harpie Ladies rose up to the field, alone. (4/1800/1300-4/2300/900) "Attack him directly with Cyber Whiplash!" She called out as her harpie swung her whip about, catching J.B. in the chest.

J.B.: 1200

Alyssa: 3000

"Nice shot." J.B.admitted.

"Why thank you." Alyssa replied. "One card face down, and my turn is over."

"Then it's my go!" J.B. said as he drew. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He called out, drawing from his deck. "And now I play the spell card Ancient Rules!"

"Ancient Rules?" Alyssa parroted. "I've never heard of this one before."

"It's a pretty new one, and cool too!" J.B. said. "Now I can special summon any normal monster with a level of five or higher from my hand, so I choose Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out as his grand dragon rose up to the field, bellowing it challenge. (8/3000/2500)

"Well now, this was unexpected..." Alyssa deadpanned.

0---0

"Great, just what he needed..." Gonda groaned. "ANOTHER way for him to get his Blue Eyes out to the field."

0---0

"And now I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, his skeletal dragon rising up. (4/1600/1000) "Now Blue Eyes, attack with White Lightning!"

"And I counter with..." Alyssa began before pausing. "Oh, right... Mirage Dragon negates traps during battle, how silly of me to forget..." She muttered before the dragon sent it's powerful blast into her winged woman, shattering her apart.

J.B.: 1200

Alyssa: 2300

"Now, Mirage Dragon attack! Twin Illusion Strike!" J.B. called out as his monster dove at Alyssa, splitting into two images before slamming into her.

J.B.: 1200

Alyssa: 700

"I set one card face down, and that's all." J.B. said as he ended his turn.

"And I draw!" Alyssa said as she took a card. "First I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" She called out, taking her two cards from her deck. "And now I activate my face down card, Hysteric Party!" She called out, her card flipping up. "And now by discarding one card I can summon all three Cyber Harpie Ladies from my graveyard!" She called out, all three winged women rising to the field. (4/1800/1300-4/2800/1400 x3) "And now I offer two of them to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" She called out as two Harpies left the field, the third being weakened by the loss of it's brethren (4/2800/1400-4/2300/900) as the divine bird rose up next to it, spreading it's wings wide behind it. (7/2700/1000-7/3200/600) "Attack the Blue Eyes with Divine Storm Fury!" She cried out as her monster used its wings to send a burst of air out to shatter the massive dragon apart.

J.B.: 1000

Alyssa: 700

"Now, Cyber Harpie Lady attack with Cyber Whiplash!" Alyssa continued as her harpie swung its whip about, slashing the skeletal dragon apart.

J.B.: 800

Alyssa: 700

"And now my turn ends." Alyssa added. "But remember, each turn Simorgh does one thousand damage to the both of us, reduced by five hundred for each spell or trap we have. I have three, but you only have one. Which means I am untouched while you drop down to three hundred life points." She said as Simorgh's crown glowed briefly.

J.B.: 300

Alyssa: 700

"Well don't count me out yet, if there's a will, there's a way!" J.B. replied as he drew. "I just might... Yeah! First I play my face down card, Soul Resurrection to revive the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, his great dragon returning to the field. (8/3000/2500) "And now I activate A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon, which will return Blue Eyes to my hand and destroy every other spell and trap card on the field!"

"No!" Alyssa shouted out as the dragon flapped it's wings, flying upwards as the gust generated shattered apart Aqua Chorus, Hysteric Party and Rising Air Current, the Cyber Harpie Lady shattering apart as Hysteric Party left the field, Simorgh weakening as well. (7/3200/600-7/2700/1000) "If he ends his turn now it will be a draw!"

"Yeah, but I'm not!" J.B. replied. "I'm activating Graceful Charity! And now I draw three cards..." He said as he drew. "And discard two." He added as he slipped two cards into his graveyard. "And now I set two card face down, and end my turn. And now I have two face down cards, and you have none."

"Which means Simorgh spares you, but not me..." Alyssa said, sighing as the crown glowed again. "Defeated, by the effect of my own monster..."

J.B.: 300

Alyssa: 0

"Man, that was a close call..." J.B. sighed, rubbing at his head.

"Yes." Alyssa said, sighing as well. "Defeated by my own card's effect... How humiliating..."

"Well I doubt I could turn it on you again..."

"You'd better believe it!"

0---0

"Students, let us move on to our next bout!" Waltman called out to the gathered student's in the arena. "Introducing first, representing the Ra Yellow Dorm for Boys, Brock Stonecrawl!" He called out as the large Ra boy stood up, walking to the white side of the field. "And his opponent, representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Girls, she is currently one half of Duel Academy's Tag Team Champions, this is Serenity Wheeler!" Waving shyly the Slifer girl stood up, lightly jogging to the black side of the field.

"I had always wondered when I would duel you or J.B." Brock said. "I never thought it'd be at a tournament though. Not that I'm complaining."

"Wait, me and J.B.?" Serenity asked blinking.

"I defeat you, and then I go on to duel J.B." Brock clarified. "I duel to win you know."

"Well so do I!" Serenity replied. "So, you ready?"

"Always!"

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out. "Let's have a fair match! Brock Stonecrawl! Serenity Wheeler! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

Brock: 4000

Serenity: 4000

"I will begin!" Brock declared as he drew a card. "And I summon Gamma, The Magnet Warrior in defence mode!" He called out a stocky pink humanoid rising up, wings on it's back. (4/1500/1800)

'Magnet Warrior?' Serenity thought to herself. 'Didn't Yugi use to play them? I remember they could do something, but I can't remember what...'

"In addition I set one card face down." Brock called out as he set his card. "And that is my turn."

"And I'll start mine!" Serenity replied as she drew. "And I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode!" She called out as her blocky warrior rose to the field. (4/800/2000)

0---0

"Plying defensively against a defence deck?" Joey said as he scratched his head. "What's she planning?"

0---0

"Interesting use of your turn." Brock said as he drew. "Now I move, activating my Rock Bombardment trap card!" He called out as a catapult arrived on his field. "Now I send the Lost Guardian from my deck to deal five hundred damage to you!" He called out as the monster sat on the catapult before being launched into Serenity.

Brock: 4000

Serenity: 3500

"Next I offer the Guardian in my Graveyard to summon the Rock Spirit in attack mode!" Brock continued as a stone monster wielding a club rose to the field. (4/1700/1000) "And my turn is at an end."

"And I start mine!" Serenity called out as she drew. "And I start out with Reinforcements of the Army, letting me bring Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to my hand, and letting me summon her in attack mode!" She called out the, fiery hero rising to the field. (3/1200/800) "And now I play Polymerization, fusing my two heroes into one!" She added as light swirled about the blocky hero and it's flaming companion, merging into a heavily armed woman. "Now go, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, in defense mode! (6/2000/2500) And while it's in defence mode it can attack you directly, so long as I half its attack points, so go! Rampart Burst!" She called out as her monster fired its missiles at Brock, striking the ground about him.

Brock: 3000

Serenity: 3500

"I'll set another card face down and end my turn." Serenity added, setting a card down.

0---0

"So far they've avoided attacking each others monsters." Yugi mused.

"Well, Brock's defence is solid, so bypassing it's a great idea." Joey replied. "Course, Brock's attack ain't the highest ever either, so finding other ways to deal damage is a great idea too."

0---0

"I draw!" Brock called out, taking a card. "And I set one monster in face down defence mode, and a second card face down." He added, the two cards appearing on his field, the monster card appearing on the field horizontally. "And now you'll find the holes in my defence covered."

"We'll see." Serenity replied as she drew. "I set two cards face down, and I attack with Rampart Burst!" She called out setting her card down.

"And I counter with Spirit Barrier!" Brock replied, flipping his own card up. "And so long as this card is on my field I take no battle damage, provided I have a monster on the field!" He called out as a red barrier appeared about him, the missiles deflecting off it harmlessly.

"Oh no..." Serenity uttered. 'So much for just bypassing his defence... I need a new plan, now!' "I end my turn."

"And I begin mine!" Brock stated as he drew. "And I summon Grave Ohja in defence mode!" He called out, a monstrous golem rising up to the field. (4/1600/1500) "So long as I have a face down monster on the field he cannot be attacked. And now I flip summon the Moai Interceptor Cannons!" He added, his armed statues rising up from the horizontal card. (4/1100/2000) "Now for the painful part, Grave Ohja deals three hundred points of direct damage to you each time a rock monster is flipped face up, such as my Cannons."

Brock: 3000

Serenity: 3200

"And before I end my turn I set two cards face down and activate my Cannon's special ability, letting me flip it face down again." Brock added as the cannons vanished, a card replacing it. "I might strike with pebbles, but over time it can break down even boulders."

"My turn then!" Serenity said as she drew. "I set one card face down and I move my Rampart Blaster into attack mode! Attack Gamma with Rampart Cannon!" She called out as he monster fired a missile at the rock monster.

"And I counter with The Reliable Guardian!" Brock called back. "And now I boost my Gamma's defence power by seven hundred for the turn!" He called out as the monster caught the projectile. (4/1500/1800-4/1500/2400) "I'm also activating Cross Counter, with not only lets me destroy a monster that fails it's attack, but let's me deal double the punishment as well!" Brock added as his monster threw the missile back into the hero, shattering it apart.

"No! My monster!" Serenity cried out.

Brock: 3000

Serenity: 2400

"Now I draw, and I flip summon my Moai Interceptor Cannons!" Brock called out, his cannons reappearing. (4/1100/2000) "And once more my Ohja deals damage to your life points!"

Brock: 3000

Serenity: 2100

"But that's not all, I now move all my monsters into attack mode! So start the attack, and--"

"Not yet!" Serenity called out, flipping a card. "I activate A Hero Emerges! Now you have to pick one card from my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it!" She said holding up her lone card. "And since I only have one card it's your only choice, so I summon Wroughtweiler in defence mode!" Serenity said, a mechanical dog rising to the field. (3/800/1200)

"And I shall destroy it with Gamma, the Magnet Warrior! Gamma Fist!" Brock called out as his monster charged forth, fist swinging out to shatter the monster.

"And now, I get Burstinatrix and Polymerization back from the graveyard thanks to its effect!" Serenity replied as she flipped her card. "And I also activate Hero Signal, letting me summon the Elemental Hero Wildheart in defence mode!" She added, her barbaric monster rising to the field. (4/1500/1600) "And now I activate my last card, Elemental Recharge, boosting my life points by a thousand for each Elemental Hero I have out!"

Brock: 3000

Serenity: 3100

"And I attack with the Rock Spirit, shattering your hero with Boulder Brigade Bash!" Brock declared, his stone warrior rushing out, swinging its club to shatter the hero. "And now, Moai Interceptor Cannons, Grave Ohja, attack! Interception Blast and Tombstone Torrent!" He called out his cannons firing as Grave Ohja slammed a foot to the ground, a wave of force breaking the ground it a line towards Serenity, knocking her off of her feet.

Brock: 3000

Serenity: 400

"And before I end my turn I slip my Cannons back into face down defence mode." Brock said as the weapons vanished.

0---0

"Wow, Brock's been in full control for a while now..." J.B. said, looking on as Serenity lifted herself from the ground.

"Indeed." Alyssa added, nodding her head. "Brock has her trapped. The question is: can he close it on her fully?"

0---0

"My draw now!" Serenity replied as she took a card. "And I play Polymerization to fuse the Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian!" She called out as her two monsters appeared on the field, wind and flame spinning about them as they merged into the Dragon-armed warrior. "And now I have the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (6/2100/1200) "And now I attack your Moai Cannons with Eternal Flame of the Hero!" She called out, her monster roasting the card as it flipped over. (4/1100/2000) "And since it wasn't flip summoned properly because of my attack you can't use Grave Ohja's effect! And my Flame Wingman also does damage, but it's not battle damage that Spirit Barrier can stop!"

"I'll admit it..." Brock said. "You found a crack in my defense and exploited it. Perfectly."

Brock: 1900

Serenity: 400

"I cannot challenge you directly, yet." Brock said as he drew. "But I will soon enough. I summon Alpha, the Magnet Warrior in defence mode!" He called out, a sword wielding magnetic monster with a shield rising to the field. (4/1400/1700) "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Serenity called out as she took her card. "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" She added as she continued to draw. "And now I attack Ohja with Eternal Flame of the Hero!" She called out as her monster's Dragon Arm aimed at the monster, spewing its flames, shattering it apart.

Brock: 300

Serenity: 400

"Don't think I'm not ready for the next attack." Brock declared. "Each crack you find will be fixed, and my walls made stronger. As the duel continues I shall perfect my defence, with no holes for you to exploit."

"If I can't find one, then I'll make one!" Serenity declared as she set a card on the field. "One card face down, and my turn is done!"

"And I draw!" Brock announced as he took his card. "And I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"And now I draw my own card!" Serenity called out as she took her card. "And I attack Gamma the Magnet Warrior with Eternal Flame of the Hero!" She called out as her monster aimed, firing off its attack.

0---0

"She's not attacking The Rock Spirit?" Gonda said blinking. "Ain't that weird? I mean blowing it up would do more damage."

"Except that Brock has two things called 'Magnet Warriors' out." Allie replied. "And when things share names they tend to lead to bigger things."

0---0

"Not expected, but I'm still ready!" Brock called out as her flipped his card. "Staunch Defender! And now I can force you to attack my Rock Spirit!" He called out as the spirit stepped between Gamma at the attack, it's effect increasing it's attack (4/1700/1000-4/2000/1000) even as blast to it's chest as it shattered apart.

"And now I activate Trap of Board Eraser!" Brock called out as he flipped up his card. "And now not only is your monster's ability negated you also must discard one card." He added as Serenity slipped one card into the graveyard.

0---0

"It's attack boosted at the last minute?" Joey said as he scratched his head. "I dun get it."

"When attacked The Rock Spirit gains three hundred attack points." Yugi replied. "Brock played his cards well... Withholding his trap card until he needed it. If he wasted it on his Grave Ohja he would have lost now."

"Man, this is a tough duel..." Joey said, shaking his head.

0---0

"Now I draw!" Brock said as he looked at the card he drew. "And I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards!" He added, drawing two more cards. "And now I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior to the field in attack mode!" He called out, a monster with magnets as hands rising up to the field. (4/1700/1600) "And now, I activate the ability of a card in my hand, offering all three Magnet Warriors to summon... Valkyrion! The Magna Warrior!" He called out, his monsters vanishing as a taller warrior rose up, sword in hand as it looked down at it's foe, magnets across it's body. (8/3500/3850)

0---0

"Oh boy..." J.B. muttered.

"Oh my..." Alyssa added.

"Biggy, Biggy Monster..." Kemah said softly. "With Biggy, Biggy Sword..."

0---0

"Now attack, with Magnetic Sword Massacre!" Brock cried out, his monster charging across the field.

"And I counter with Hero Barrier!" Serenity countered, a barrier appearing before her, stopping her opponent's attack. "Too close..."

"A turn will not stop me..." Brock declared, crossing his arms. "Like the mountain I attack little, but with the force of a rock slide! Think you can stop my power?"

"One way to know! I draw!" Serenity called out, taking a card. "Damn it... I set my Flame Wingman into defence mode..."

"And if that's all...?" Seeing Serenity nod Brock drew his card. "Attack, Magnetic Sword Massacre!" He called out, his monster charging forth, it's sword cutting the hero in two. "And that ends the turn."

"And I draw!" Serenity called out, taking a card. "And now I activate the effect of a card you made me discard, Elemental Hero Nercoshade! Using his effect I can summon an Elemental Hero while he's in the graveyard, letting me call forth Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" She cried out, her armoured hero rising up to the field, arms crossed before it. (7/2600/1800) "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"That's it?" Brock said looking at his opponent. 'Serenity doesn't seemed worried. As if she's won already... But how? My Valkyrion has nine hundred more attack points than her hero. And even it could use that trample ability my monster's defence is too high. She's bluffing. And I have won.' "I attack with Magnetic Sword Massacre!" Brock called out as his monster charged.

"And I counter with Edge Hammer!" Serenity replied, flipping her card as a hammer appeared in her hero's hand. "And by offering my Bladedge I can destroy your monster!"

"No! Valkyrion!" Brock called out as Serenity's warrior swung it's weapon, the impact making a massive explosion and shattering both monsters.

"And there's more." Serenity said. "Edge Hammer also deals damage to your life points equal to your monsters attack points. So..."

"So my defence, and offence, has been shattered..."

Brock: 0

Serenity: 400

"My word... I thought I had you..." Brock said, sighing.

"If it helps... So did I!" Serenity said, giggling nervously with a hand on her chest.

"Well, congratulations. And good luck in the finals against J.B." The rock duellist said as he began to walk away.

"J.B.?" Serenity muttered. "Finals?" She added turned to she J.B. looking at her with a thumb up. "Oh my lord... I have to face my best friend to win the tournament..."


	50. Going For The Bronze?

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: What I mean is in chapter 24 (The Brother Factor) J.B. and Joey duelled (With Joey winning) and J.B. met Tristian and Duke in chapter 29 (Of Dinosaurs and Bah Hum Bugs) although they didn't duel, and managed to do little more than glare.

Hero slayer: You need to have Valkyrion in your hand, and Beta, Alpha and Gamma either on the field or in the hand. In addition you can summon Beta, Alpha and Gamma from the graveyard by discarding Valkyrion.

SMP: Thanks, and I'll try.

ttoad: Thanks dude.

lightningstrxu: Thanks man.

Guardian Master: I was originally going to have her attack Ohja, but it didn't fit what I needed for later so I changed it. Guess I forgot, fixed it now.

Ninja Wolf 25?sdrawkcab gniklat uoy era yhw tuB .sknahT

Elemental Balance: Nice intro. But you might want to wait a little on that.

Phantom 1: Ah. Nice bit of trivia there.

NewSon: I could never get a hang of calling them the Japanese names myself. As for the single father thing back when the families came to visit Duel Academy (See chapter 24: The Brother Factor) only Gonda's father arrived, and his mother was never mentioned. While I have decided on whether Gronda is a single parent or not I am leaning that way.

Arashihawk: Glad you enjoyed it, and as with any card anyone wants to see it'll be there when it's there.

Kojiro Kiseragi: I know. Kinda weird if ya ask me.

0---0

"Well I suppose all that's left is tomorrows match." Brock mused as he left the Academy, other students flooding out as he stepped along the sidewalk. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

"Who says it's over?" A feminine voice said causing him to turn his head.

"Alyssa?" Brock said as he looked at the girl leaning against a fence, various students about her as other stopped to see what was happening. "What do you mean?"

"Quite simple." Alyssa said as she pushed away from the fence, stepping closer to him. "We know the question of who is number one and who's number two will be answered tomorrow. But don't you feel a little... Cheated that we came so close and get nothing for our efforts, even knowing... Who's number three?"

"I see..." Brock said. "We can't fight for the Gold or the Silver..."

"So we go for the Bronze..." Alyssa finished. "Are you game?"

"Very game."

0---0

"I have to duel against J.B..." Serenity said to herself as she walked the emptying halls of the Academy. "My best friend... I never thought it'd come to this..."

"Ain't the only one." She heard, turning about to see her brother. "Remember, I took on Yugi at Duellist Kingdom." He said stepping up beside her. "And there was that thing happening at Duellist Kingdom, but let's not get into THAT." He added, Serenity nodding in agreement.

"I know Joey." She replied, putting her hands in her pockets. "How did you manage it? Facing your best friend with everything on the line?"

"I know, it's one thing if it's just the two of you have fun, but it's nerve wracking at first with everyone watching and so much on the line." Joey said, wrapping an arm about his sister. "But in the end, after the last card was played we were closer than before. We had a new level of respect for each other. All I can say is if you are his friend then duel with everything you have. That shows respect and that's what friends do."

"I know..." Serenity said, lowering her head slightly. "I'm just not sure if I can..."

0---0

Brock: 4000

Alyssa: 4000

"I shall begin!" Brock called out as he took a card, Alyssa standing opposite of him, students gathering about. "And I play the field spell card Canyon!" He called out, the rocky walls rising to surround the field and students. "Now anytime a defending rock monster blocks an attack you take double the normal damage! Next I summon a monster in face down defence mode, set another card face down and end my turn!"

"You cannot hide your monster from me for long!" Alyssa said as she drew. "And I summon Harpie Lady Three in attack mode!" She added, her blue haired harpie rising to the field. (4/1300/1400) "Now attack, with Elegant Dive!" She called out, her Harpie Rising into the air before diving down, slashing at the card as it flipped up revealing a rocky man in a gi who caught his attacker by the arm, throwing his attacker with a judo throw, up and over Canyon's walls.

"You've attack my Legendary Jujitsu Master." Brock sated simply. (4/1300/1800) "And not only does he throw your monster back into your hand, but since he's a rock monster you take double the damage from Canyon.)

Brock: 4000

Alyssa: 3000

"Perhaps, but since it battled Harpie Lady Three it can't attack for two turns." Alyssa replied. "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"And now I draw!" Brock declared, taking a card. "I knew you'd set one card down once your monster was dealt with, so I had this ready! I offer my Jujitsu Master for Granmarg the Rock Monarch!" He called out, his massive emperor of stone rising to the field. (6/2400/1000) "And now I can terminate one face down card on the field!"

"Unless I do this!" Alyssa countered, flipping her card up. "Spellbinding Circle!" She called out, a mystic circle appearing about the monarch. "And now the only face down card is your own!" She added, Brock's unused Widespread Ruin shattering apart.

"Good counter..." Brock admitted. "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Alyssa said as she took a card. "Perfect! I play Brain Control! By paying eight hundred life points I can take control of your Monarch!"

Brock: 4000

Alyssa: 2200

"For the turn, yes." Brock said as the mystic circle lifted his monarch, carrying it across the field. "And restricted as it is by the Spellbinding Circle it has little worth."

"But enough worth for me to tribute!" Alyssa countered. "For my own monster... Raiza! The Storm Monarch!" She called out, a whirlwind appearing about Granmarg, shattering the stone creature apart as a massive green and caped monster rose up, a bird shaped helm on it's head. (6/2400/1000) "And its effect now activates, allowing me to return your trap card to the top of your deck!" She added as Brock flinched slightly, setting his card to the top of his deck. "Now attack, with Storm Warning!" She called out, the kings of storms gesturing with his hand, sending a whirlwind off to slam into Brock.

Brock: 1600

Alyssa: 2200

"Very impressive..." Brock admitted as he drew. "Now I set a card face down, and summon The Giant Solider of Stone in defence mode!" He declared, the stone warrior rising up to the field. (3/1300/2000)

"And I draw now..." Alyssa said as she drew her card. "And I summon Sonic Shooter, in attack mode!" She added, the winged humanoid rising to the field. (4/1300/600) "Now I attack with Raiza! Storm Warning!" She called out as her monster gestured at her opponent.

"And I counter with the Reliable Guardian!" Brock called out, flipping his card over. "Now my Solider of Stone gains seven hundred defense points for the turn!" (3/1300/2000-3/1300/2700) The winds slammed into the stone monster, which weathered them without damage. "And don't forget about Canyon's ability to double the damage you take!"

Brock: 1600

Alyssa: 1600

"Perhaps, but now that you've nothing in the backfield my Sonic Shooter can attack directly with Avian Strike!" Alyssa shouted out, her winged warrior flying overtop the golem and diving at Brock, slamming into him directly.

Brock: 300

Alyssa: 1600

"One card face down and I activate Card Trader!" Alyssa said as her card appeared on the field. "It'll activate next turn. For now my turn ends." She added, the Soldier's defense returning to normal. (3/1300/2700-3/1300/2000)

"And I draw!" Brock called out, pulling a card. "And I offer my Soldier of Stone for the Total Defence Shogun in defense mode!" He called out, his heavily armed warrior rising up to the field. (5/1550/2500) "And remember, this card can attack while in defense mode! So go! Strike Sonic Shooter with Shogun's Sword!" He called out, his monster stomping across the field, raising its sword up before slicing the opposing monster in half.

Brock: 300

Alyssa: 1350

"Good counter yourself." Alyssa admitted.

"And I'm not done yet." Brock replied. "Two card face down, and I end my turn."

"And I begin mine!" Alyssa said as she drew. "Next I activate Card Trader, sending one of my cards to my deck to draw a new card." She said, adding the card before shuffling the deck and drawing again. "Perfect... And now I activate the effect of my Harpie Queen, discarding her to draw Harpies' Hunting Ground from my deck, which I will now play, destroying Canyon!" She declared, the rocky walls crumbling down as grass began to grow, monsters hiding in the foliage. "And now I flip up Call of the Haunted to revive the Harpie Queen I discarded!" She added, a female harpie in a blue bodysuit rising up, her teal hair shining in the sun. (4/1900/1200) "And while on the field or in the graveyard she's treated as a Harpie Lady, so Harpies' Hunting Ground activates, taking out one of your trap cards." She added as her queen of winged beasts dove at one of Brock's card, slicing it in half. "And lets not forget, my field spell card also gives her an attack and defense boost of two hundred. (4/1900/1200-4/2100/1400) "Next I activate Cyber Shield, a spell card I can equip to my Harpie to increase her attack power by five hundred!" She continued, battle armour appearing on her Harpie's frame (4/2100/1400-4/2600/1400) "Now attack, with Queen's Graceful Dive!" She called out, her harpie diving at the warrior, her talons slicing it apart. "I have you now."

"We'll see about that." Brock replied as he drew. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He said, taking his two cards. "Excellent! Now I activate Painful Choice!"

"Painful Choice?" Alyssa parroted as Brock took five cards from his deck.

"Yes. Now I select five cards from my deck, in this case Lost Guardian, Stone Statue of the Aztecs, The Rock Spirit, Grave Ohja and Dummy Golem. Now you must select one to add to my hand, the rest go to the graveyard."

"What is he thinking of..." Alyssa muttered to herself. "What plan could he have in mind...? I select... Lost Guardian, since it's effect cannot be used yet."

"This is true." Brock said, discarding his four cards. "But it never mattered... I offer all the rock monsters in my graveyard, Legendary Jujitsu Master, Giant Soldier of Stone, Granmarg the Rock Monarch, Stone Statue of the Aztecs, The Rock Spirit, Grave Ohja and Dummy Golem to summon... The Megarock Dragon!" He called out, his massive dragon of rock rising up to the field, towering over the field with it's bulk. (7/?/?) "And remember, this monster gains seven hundred attack and defence for every monster used to summon it!"

"And seven monsters gives it forty-nine hundred attack points!" Alyssa gasped, mouth open as she looked up at the rocky beast. (7/?/?-7/4900/4900)

"Now attack! Dragon Avalanche!" Brock commanded, his monster rising up on it's hind legs before stomping the ground, causing a piece of it's shell to fly off, smashing the Harpie Queen beneath it as it landed on her.

Brock: 300

Alyssa: 0

"I commend you for a close and well fought game." Brock said stepping across the field and extending his hand."

"And I to you as well Mr. Stonecrawl." Alyssa replied. "To you goes the bronze, my good sir."

"So, what does that leave you? The brass?" Brock joked with a smile.

"Perhaps." Alyssa answered. "Escort a lady to her dorm?"

"Of course."

0---0

"So Duellist Kingdom..." Serenity began as she and Joey walked along the path to the Slifer Dorms. "You and Yugi faced each other in the finals, right?"

"Yeah." Joey said, nodding slightly. "Yug' was duelling cause, well, Pegasus was bein' a real jerk at the time, had to do with the Millennium Items which I'll never fully understand... Anyways, Yugi wanted to take him down, I wanted to get the prize money for your operation. I got creamed, but Yugi passed the prize money to me anyways... You know all THAT though..."

"Yugi told me how hard you fought, even though you were still so new to the game." Serenity replied, recalling one of the few conversations she and the living legend had. "I never felt more proud of you... You fought so hard for me, even when the odds were stacked so high."

"Well, what else I'm I suppose to do for my lil' sis, huh?" Joey said with a grin. "Lookin' back I wanna slap myself silly and go 'no dummy, play the OTHER monster card' but I can't do that..." He chuckled slightly, a hand stroking his chin. "Yeah, I sucked back then, but I wasn't gonna let that stop me. You were always my inspiration, my drive. If things looked tough I thought of you and got double tough. But we're off the real subject here, me and Yugi, a duel platform and the eyes of the world on us..."

"Yeah." Serenity nodded. "Kinda like me and J.B. now."

"It's only tough the first time." Joey said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "But it's a not as tough of a first time as you'd think. Duelling your best friend seems scary, but it always brings out the best in you. Especially that rematch..."

"Marik was controlling you, remember?"

"No, not that one! It don't count!" Joey said shaking his head. "Remember, before your eye operation I got jumped by those thugs and they took my Red Eyes from me when I lost to that Rare Hunter. Well Yugi trounced him and got it back. He was gonna give it back to me, but I wanted to earn it back. And I did, after Battle City wrapped up!"

"Yeah, but how?" She asked as her brother began to grin. "Wait... You...?"

"Beat Yugi? Yup!" Joey said proudly. "Mind you it was the ONLY time I've ever beaten him, and it was so close that the skin of my teeth STILL hasn't grown back." Chuckling slightly he grinned. "Course Kaiba couldn't beat him unless he was about to fall of a ledge..."

"What?" Serenity asked, as an eyebrow rose slightly.

"Dun worry, kind of an 'in-joke'." Joey replied. "But like I say, tomorrow you'll be on top of your game! Friends bring out the best of one another in this game! Against Yugi I'm never better, and I feel alive like you can't describe!"

"Really?" Serenity said as she looked at the girl's dorm coming into view. "So how'd you get over the nervousness?"

"I just did." Joey responded. "It's not something you can describe, but when you're duelling your best friend you think about how much you can hurt each other or embarrass each other. But then you start to have fun, you take pride in knowing your both giving it all you've got." He chuckled slightly. "I was worried too Serenity, but you're making me seem like I was playing it cooler than ice! Don't worry, just go out there tomorrow, do your best and hold your head up high! Okay."

"Yeah! Okay!" She replied.

"Good. Now I'm staying over at the boy's dorm, so I'll see tomorrow. Later Sis!"

"Later Joey!" She called back as Joey turned to leave. "I just... Hope you're right about this..."

0---0

Next Chapter: The Biggest Duel Yet! J.B. and Serenity's Rematch at the Friendship Tournament!


	51. No Matter What

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Raiza is still fairly new, but it's real. Serenity will use what she uses. And Brock has used the Megarock Dragon before, but Mr. Night Time easily defeated it. (Chapter 11: A Small Dark World: Part III) Up until now it didn't really fit into any of his duels.

lightningstrxu: Glad to hear it.

Arashihawk: Glad you enjoyed it.

ttoad: I suppose it does.

Demonfan: Trust me, I know. I fixed the Soldier of Stone mistake, but I don't understand the one with Harpie Lady Three, unless the thought of a flailing Harpie Lady flying over a canyon wall isn't funny.

Elemental Balance: Tease I do. Heh-heh-he... As for Skyla you'll need to wait and see.

Drake Dragonsoul: Glad to hear it. And in the tratition GX storyline the Crystal Beasts are one of a kind monsters, much like Pegasus' Toon Monsters.

Ninja Wolf 25: Thanks for the translation in the PM. But please, just do it in English... I get confuzzled...

NewSon: This is does not take place parallel to the GX anime, and it's takes place a year or so after the original series finishes up. The rest falls under 'suspension of disbelief' and just plain having fun with it.

Phantom 1: That was all the way back in chapter 6. (The Heroes of Serenity: Part I)

SMP: Glad you enjoyed it.

0---0

"Okay... Everything is set..." J.B. said to himself as he adjusted his duel disk inside of a dressing room. "That new ritual card I found should be a big help, so I just need to relax and go have some fun! Although I am nervous..." Chuckling slightly he shook his head. "Wonder if Serenity is feeling the same?" He added as a knock sounded on his door. "Come in!" He called out, the door opening.

"Hey, J-Man!" Gonda said as entered, Brock following. "Look who came to see you!" He continued, the two students standing aside as another figure stepped in.

"Mr. Motou!" J.B. said as he stood up.

"Please, I get enough of that as it is." Yugi said, shaking his head. "Just call me Yugi."

"Sorry Mr... I mean Yugi..." J.B. said with a chuckle as he sat back down. "So, what brings you here?"

"Simple. Strategy."

0---0

"Come in!" Serenity called out as she heard a knock on her door.

"You getting' ready there?" Joey asked as he stepped inside the room, the Clairheart sisters flanking him.

"Oh, hey guys!" Serenity said, standing up. "Why are you all here?"

"We thought it would be best to go over some tactics." Alyssa said, shrugging. "Seemed like an ideal thing to do."

0---0

"So, what's the biggest threat in her deck?" Brock mused as himself, Gonda and Yugi sat down next to J.B.

"Her fusions, hands down." Gonda replied. "Sure, her Heroes as they are ain't shabby, but those fusions are the biggest worry!"

"There's also Skyscraper to consider." Yugi added. "That field card is very powerful, it's presence will not bode well for you."

"And let's not forget about her Bladedge." Brock added, wincing slightly. "Caught me off guard."

"Come on guys, I've seen most of her duels!" J.B. replied. "I know what to expect!"

"Just giving you a refresher is all." Brock replied.

"Yeah, cause it works the other way too!" Gonda added. "She's seen most of your duels and also knows what to expect."

"Hmm..." Yugi muttered as he mused to himself. "I suppose your best option is to destroy Skyscraper as fast as possible and utilize the raw power of your dragons. But this will be a difficult battle."

0---0

"Okay Joey, any idea on how to stop that level of raw power?" Allie asked as she leaned against a wall.

"Well that's the thing..." Joey replied as he sat down next to his sister. "Unless she can get Skyscraper out there ain't no chance she can overpower him, so she's gotta out play him. We ain't dealing with a buffoon here, but Serenity's deck is much more flexible."

"Meaning more responses to more situations." Alyssa said, sitting down as well. "And there are all those fusion monsters to consider."

"Yeah, she can pop one out when he least expects it!" Joey said with a nod. "But that Blue Eyes is the biggest threat. If he gets it out it'll be tough to deal with."

"Not to mention he can get it out so damned fast!" Allie added. "Kaibaman, Paladin of White Dragon, Kaiser Sea Horse, Ancient Rules, Cost Down... He can drop it onto the field in an instant!"

"And it can easily overpower any Elemental Hero that is unprotected..." Alyssa continued.

0---0

"The main thing is if she gets a fusion monster out with Skyscraper out..." Gonda mused. "Like Flame Wingman... Or even... Shining Flare Wingman..."

"Those two monsters can deal excessive amounts of damage if given the chance." Brock added with a nod.

"And she's got Reinforcements of the Army to fetch her heroes even quicker." Gonda said.

"Let's not forget about that Time Wizard she's acquired." Brock continued.

"Yes, Joey did say he gave it to her." Yugi said with a nod. "It's risky, but also powerful."

"And it can fuse with Baby Dragon because, ya know, she ain't got ENOUGH fusions." Gonda inserted as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." J.B. called out, standing up as the door opened, Principle Waltman stepping inside.

"It's time." He simply said.

0---0

"And what about those Horus Dragons?" Allie asked. "It can take time to get them going, yeah, but once up to level eight it's as powerful as a Blue Eyes, and they all have some form of spell negation effect."

"Kaiser Glider cannot be underestimated either." Alyssa mused. "It's ability to destroy monsters it's own attack power has proven useful before."

"And there's Luster Dragon, Spear Dragon, Element Dragon..." Joey listed off. "A whole lotta powerful dragons this guy has..." Joey added with a sigh. "Least I haven't seen him pull a Polymerization out, that'd be bad news."

"He has, however, used all three of his Blue Eyes in tandem with Delta Attacker." Alyssa reminded. "If he can pull that manoeuvre off it'll be a short match."

"Yeah, Terry had him, what, beat fifty life points to nearly seven thousand when he pulled that stunt off?" Allie asked.

"Sixty eight hundred." Serenity replied. "And that's the thing, he can come back from the worst anyone can deal him and win. How do you stop something like that?"

"Well your no pushover in that area either Serenity." Joey replied as a knock sounded on the door. "Yeah?" he called out as the door opened, Walker looking into the room.

"It's time." He simply said.

0---0

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Walker called out into the microphone, addressing the students gathered in the arena. "This is it! This is the match you've been waiting for! The Main Event that will decide our representative for the match against King's Academy! So give it up for the two duellists in the final match of the Friendship Tournament!"

0---0

"I don't believe it..." Trammel muttered as he nursed his tea. "The school represented by a SLIFER! This is unheard of!"

"You need to tell me?" Chainz growled out. "Oh yeah, there will be HELL to pay later on... Hell... To... Pay..." He said with a sneer, his eyes glaring at the field he should be standing on.

0---0

"Well, this is it guys." Gonda said as he and the other duellist of the tournament sat at the sidelines save Chainz, although Skyla sat slightly off to the side. "This is going to be big."

"Indeed." Terry replied with a nod. "It has been quite the tournament thus far. My only disappointment is I could not make it to the finals."

"Agreed." Brock added. "But what happens is what happens."

"And defeating me the other day probably healed his ego somewhat." Alyssa replied.

"At least you got past your first match!" Allie responded with a huff.

"Kemah wish she do better too..." The female Slifer said, a pout on her face. "Say, Queen-girl quiet. What you think?" She asked Skyla.

"...That I... May need to learn more than I once thought..." The Empress of Machines replied, eyes on the field.

0---0

"So, how'd your pep talk go?" Joey asked as Yugi joined him.

"Well enough. There is a lot of respect here." He replied with a smile.

"Yeah, were have I seen something like this before?"

"Good to be on the outside looking in for a change, huh?"

"Best friends fighting..." Susan said, wiping at her eyes. "It shouldn't be like this..."

"She's still here?" Joey asked as Yugi's eye twitched.

0---0

"And now, the finalists!" Waltman shouted out. "Introducing first, representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Boys, he is currently one half of Duel Academy's Tag Team Champions, this is James 'J.B.' Jennings!" The dragon duellist stood up jogging over to the white side of the field, rubbing his hands nervously. "And his opponent, representing the Slifer Red Dorm for Girls, she is currently the other half of Duel Academy's Tag Team Champions, this is Serenity Wheeler!" Gulping nervously the Slifer girl stood up, lightly jogging to the black side of the field. Once she got there she looked up and across the field, silent as her friend and opponent stared back, their eyes locking. A part of her mind drifted back to the first time she saw the boy across from her...

0-Flashback-0

Looking about as students and proctors duelled Serenity sighed, wondering how well she'd actually do in this academy. Straight out of the gate and she wasn't going well, her written was barley passable, she narrowly beat her proctor and everyone else seemed to have better decks. Idly see leaned on a railing. "Is this the place for me?" She asked herself.

"WHAT!?" She heard one of the proctors call out, turning her head to see a humanoid lizard rise up to a boy's field in time to be destroyed by a wave of flames created by a phoenix-like monster, the remainder of the proctor's, if he was even a proctor, words unheard by her over the sounds of duelling about them. Another lizard-person rose up before the boy who quickly offered it for a massive bronze monster, one with an attack equal to it's foe.

"...that Phoenix with... Flash Glide Thunder!" She heard over the sounds in the arena, the dragon flying at the opposing creature.

"Is he crazy?" The girl with long light brown hair said to herself as she watched the dragon fly upwards before diving into the opposing creature shattering it apart, sending up a cloud of dust. Shortly afterwards the dragon flew out of the cloud, unharmed. "How did he...?"

0-End Flashback-0

"Duellists!" Waltman cried out, shaking Serenity from her memories. "Let's have a fair match! James Jennings! Serenity Wheeler! FINAL MATCH! Duel!" He called out before leaving the field.

'Joey... I'm nervous... I'm kinda scared really...' Serenity thought to herself. 'This is my best friend... And sometimes my heart beats faster when I see him... But now... Here... There is no tournament... No audience... No one but me and him and our decks... And we will do what friends do... Our best...' "Let's DUEL!" She called out, her opponent nodding his head once in agreement, a smile on his face.

J.B.: 4000

Serenity: 4000

"And I'll draw!" She continued, taking her card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" She called out, her winged hero rising up to the field. (3/1000/1000) "I'll set another card face down and end my turn!"

"And now I draw!" J.B. called out, taking his own card. 'Look at her!' He thought to himself. 'She confident! She believes in herself! What a change from when we first met!'

0-Flashback-0

"Hey, how do ya do that?" J.B. asked as Gonda smiled doing a cartwheel on the rail.

"Oh it's nothing really. I grew up in the circus under my father, Gronda Gonzola so I've been doing back flips since I could walk." He grinned as he flipped over backwards, landing on his feet. "It's easy for me."

"Says you!" J.B. replied, still grinning. Both shared a laugh before turning to look down the path.

Just in time to see a blue clad male student shove a much shorter red clad female student to the ground.

"Hey!" J.B. called out as he and Gonda charged forwards. The male student frowned slightly before grinning a bit. The guy stepped back as J.B. knelt next to the girl. "Are you OK?"

"Yes... I think." She added, J.B. helping the girl with waist long light brown hair to her feet.

0-End Flashback-0

'That shy unsure girl became my best friend... And look at her now...' "I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in attack mode!" J.B. called out, his large dragon rising to the field. (4/1300/2000) "Now attack, with Mountain Impact Gust!" He called out, the dragon breathing in deeply before sending a blast of air at the opposing monster, shattering it.

J.B.: 4000

Serenity: 3700

"And now I activate Hero Signal, to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Serenity called out, her watery hero raising up to replace its comrade. (3/800/1200) "And since the field is empty I draw two cards."

"Good move." J.B. said as she took her cards. "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Serenity replied, taking her card. "And I summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" She called out, her feminine hero rising up to the field. (3/1200/800) "Next I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster to raise his attack power!" She added, a cannon appearing in hands of her hero. (3/800/1200-3/1600/1200) "Now attack, with Bubble Shot!" She called out, her monster firing a blast of water into the dragon, shattering it apart.

J.B.: 3700

Serenity: 3700

"And now I activate Soul Resurrection, to bring my Cave Dwelling Dragon back in defence mode!" J.B. called back, the dragon returning to the field. (4/1300/2000)

0---0

"They do know each other so well..." Alyssa said, watching on. "Serenity knew J.B. wouldn't hesitate to attack Avian, so she used it to her advantage to summon Bubbleman for more cards. On the same token J.B. knew Serenity had someway of defeating his monster so he prepared for it by reviving it in it's stronger defense mode."

"This will be interesting." Brock admitted with a smile.

0---0

"Now I set two cards face down and end my turn." Serenity added, setting her card down.

"And I draw!" J.B. called back, drawing as he looked across to his opponent. "And I summon Element Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, the creature rising up to his field. (4/1500/1200) "And since both a wind and fire monster are on the field, both effects activate! (4/1500/1200-4/2000/1200) Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Bubble Blaster!" He called out, a whirlwind appearing to shatter the weapon of Bubbleman. (3/1600/1200-3/800/1200) "Now attack, with Elemental Firestorm Burst!"

"And I activate Skull Dice and Graceful Dice!" Serenity countered, two dice rising to her field. "And now I can both boost my attack and lower yours!"

0---0

"Where did she get THAT idea?" Yugi asked, smirking at Joey.

"Why Yugi, you accusing me of somethin'?" Joey replied.

0---0

Watching on Serenity noticed that her both her Graceful Dice and Skull Dice landed on five. (3/800/1200-3/1300/1700) (3/1200/800-3/1700/1300) (4/2000/1200-4/1500/700) (4/1300/2000-4/800/1500) "Not enough..." She muttered as the dragon spat a whirlwind of flames at her monster, turning it to ash.

J.B.: 3700

Serenity: 3500

"Okay then, I set two cards face down and end my turn." J.B. replied as the remaining monsters returned to normal. (3/1700/1300-3/1200/800) (4/1500/700-4/2000/1200) (4/800/1500-4/1300/2000)

"And now I draw!" Serenity called back, taking her card. "And I activate the trap card Birthright, which can revive any normal monster in my graveyard like Elemental Hero Avian!" She called out, her monster appearing on the field. (3/1000/1000)

'Oh, I know where this is going...' J.B. thought to himself.

0-Flashback-0

"Go on, make your move you little witch." Richard sneered. "I need to finish your humiliation!"

"Humiliate this!" Serenity shouted back, taking a card from her hand. "I'll use the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Avian back to my hand. And then I summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" A burst of flame arose before her, a fiery woman in a red bodysuit appearing before her.

"Oh yeah!" The feminine monster cried out.

"Now, I play Polymerization! Fusing Burstinatrix with Avian from my hand!" She called out as Avian reappeared, flying up near the top of the Arena, causing everyone to look upwards. Burstinatrix bunched her legs under her before leaping upwards, her fist coated in flames and Avian dove downwards, his own fist surrounded by wind.

Fists collided in midair and both monsters vanished as a flaming tornado took the place of the two heroes.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Richard shouted out as the burning whirlwind began to dissipate, leaving in its wake a new creature, green skinned with a red scaly tail. A lone white wing emerged from its left shoulder, as it looked at its right arm, scaly and red with a dragon's head where a hand once was. The monster lifted its dragon-arm and pointed it, maw open at Shinato.

"This is my new monster! The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Serenity shouted out, pointing up to her monster who hovered at the same level as Shinato.

0-End Flashback-0

'Too bad I'm ready for it...' J.B. added to himself with a grin.

"And now I play Polymerization!" Serenity called out, playing her card.

"And I counter with Solemn Judgment!" J.B. replied, flipping his card. "It'll cost me half my life points, but it'll stop Flame Wingman before he gets started."

"And I was ready for that!" Serenity replied, flipping her own card. "Go, Feather Wind! And since this is a counter trap it can stop YOUR counter trap as well! But while I just need Avian on my field you have to pay half your life points, even if it fails!"

"Damn, she was ready for me!" J.B. called out as his life points dropped in half.

J.B.: 1850

Serenity: 3500

"Now come on out, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" She called out, her two monsters fusing together on the field to form the dragon-armed warrior. (6/2100/1200) "Now attack his Element Dragon for the win! Eternal Flame of the Hero!" She called out as her monster powered it's attack.

"First of all, Flame Wingman is, despite its name, a wind monster so my dragon loses its attack boost." J.B. began. (4/2000/1200-4/1500/1200) "Second of all, don't think I played something so expensive without a reason! Go, Draining Shield!" He cried out, a barrier appearing as Serenity's monster launched it's attack, the flames bouncing off and empowering it's mistress' opponent.

J.B.: 3950

Serenity: 3500

"I should have guessed..." Serenity replied. "Draining Shield always helped you out... Helped US out..."

0-Flashback-0

"And with more life points comes more attack points for the Agent of Force – Mars!" Richard continued, grinning widely. "Now attack his Troop Dragon and end this duel! Hammer of Ares!" He called out, his monster charging across.

"And I counter with Draining Shield!" J.B. called out, flipping his card. "And now I can add your monster's attack points to our life points, on top of negating your attack!"

"No! It cannot be!" Richard called out as Mars' hammer slammed into a barrier. "It was almost over!"

0-End Flashback-0

"Yeah, it did. Your move still." J.B. replied.

"No, go." She said with a shake of her head.

"Then it's my draw!" J.B. said as he took his card. "And I activate Enemy Controller, forcing Flame Wingman into defense mode!" He called out, the hero kneeling. "Now I attack with Element Dragon! Elemental Gust Burst!" He called out, his monster sending a whirlwind out to shatter the hero. "And now that it destroyed a monster it can attack again! With Elemental Gust Burst!" He commanded, a blast of air being sent out to slam into Serenity.

J.B.: 3950

Serenity: 2000

"Good move..." Serenity said as she drew. "Now I play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Bubbleman back to my hand, so I can summon his again for two more cards!" She called out, her hero of the seas reappearing on the field. (3/800/1200) Drawing she nodded to herself. "Next I play Fusion Recovery to bring Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Polymerization to my hand! Now I play Polymerization again to fuse Burstinatrix, this time with Bubbleman into the Elemental Hero Steam Healer!" She called out, Burstinatrix appearing to the field to merge with the watery hero in a burst of steam, the purple armoured warrior emerging to do battle. (5/1800/1000) "Attack Element Dragon with Scalding Steam Burst!" She called out as her hero sent a blast of pure steam at the dragon, shattering it.

J.B.: 3650

Serenity: 2000

"And remember, it's called Steam Healer because the attack points of any monster it destroys goes to my life points!" Serenity called out.

J.B.: 3650

Serenity: 3500

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Serenity said, smiling.

"Then I draw!" J.B. replied, taking his card. "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He called out, taking two cards from his deck. "First I offer my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave to Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Six in attack mode!" He called out, the large metallic dragon raising up to replace the defending monster. (6/2300/1600) "Next I play Advanced Ritual Art!"

"Advanced Ritual Art?" Serenity parroted. 'I've never heard of this one... Is he going to summon his Paladin?' She added in her own mind.

"Advanced Ritual Art lets me summon any ritual monster by offering normal monsters with a level equal to the ritual monster from my deck. So I offer my Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" He called out, his dragon mounted warrior appearing to the field. (4/1900/1200) "Now attack Horus! Neo Dark Flare!" He called out, his monster preparing it's attack.

"And I counter with De-Fusion!" Serenity countered. "I might offer up my Steam Healer, but I get Bubbleman and Burstinatrix back in defense mode!" She called out, her fusion monster vanishing as the heroes or flame (3/1200/800) and water (3/800/1200) returned to the field, the fiery woman quickly becoming overwhelmed by flames.

"Now attack Paladin, White Clash Strike!" J.B. commanded as his other monster dived in to strike Bubbleman, cutting it apart. "Now I offer my Paladin to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" He called out, his mounted warrior being replaced by the mighty dragon of light. (8/3000/2500) "And now my turn is over, and since it destroyed a monster this turn my Horus Dragon evolves to Level Eight!" He called out, his monster becoming even more massive. (8/3000/1800)

"This is not good..." Serenity said simply.

0---0

"This is not good..." Allie said simply. "He's got two monsters with three THOUSAND attack out, and one of them can spit in the face of any spell card it wants!"

"And Serenity's field is bare." Brock added. "It's quite the pickle."

0---0

"I draw!" Serenity called out as she took her card. 'Once I would never have thought I could come back from something like this...' She thought to herself. 'But you taught me how... And I remember the one time it counted the most...'

0-Flashback-0

Serenity turned her head to look at the clock that the man had set up. Eleven forty-seven. J.B. was on his way she knew it. She knew him too well to expect anything less.

They had met when he had saved her from a bully.

He had taught her to stand up to that same bully.

And now he could die just to help her again. She couldn't help but sob to herself at the though of someone willing to help her so much dying just to help her again, their future murderer sitting at her feet.

Soon a figure stepped out into the clearing looking about. Soon his eyes found her own and softened, almost as if telling her everything would be fine. Her own eyes watered at the thought of what may just happen to them here.

"Well, well, took your time boy..." Mr. Night Time said as he stood up, walking forward. "I was expecting you sooner."

"Let. Her. Go." J.B. replied in a measure tone. Unnoticed a shadow shifted. "Now." J.B. added.

"I think not... This is the first time I've had an audience... I want to make a good showing as I demolish you!"

"Demolish this!" J.B shouted as both duellists activated their disks.

"Let's Duel!" They cried out.

0-End Flashback-0

'You almost lost...' Serenity continued in her own mind. 'But even when security showed up to take him in you kept playing... You were never afraid... I'm... Not afraid anymore either... I've come so far to just quit... Watch me James...' "Watch my comeback!" She shouted back audibly as she drew.

"Show me your moves then Sunshine!" J.B. called back with a grin.

"I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode!" Serenity called out, her mechanical hound rising to the field. (3/800/1200) "And I set another card face down and end my turn!"

"And I draw!" J.B. called back taking his own card. "And I attack with Horus! Giga Dark Flare!" He called out, his monster sending a massive blast of flame into the opposing hound, shattering it apart.

"And now I can bring back Polymerization and Bubbleman back into my hand!" Serenity called back.

"And now I attack with White Lightning!" J.B. called out as his monster charged it's attack.

"And I play Kunai With Chain!" Serenity called out, flipping up her card. "There's no monster to equip it to, but it can still force your monster to defence mode!" She called out as the Blue Eyes White Dragon knelt down.

"Good one Sunshine!" J.B. called back with a grin. "Your move!"

"Right!" She replied as she drew. "And I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman back to my field in defence mode!" She called back, her hero once more returning to the field. (3/800/1200) "And now I draw two cards, set one face down and end my turn!"

"And I draw!" J.B. replied. "And I summon Troop Dragon in defence mode!" He announced, his humanoid dragon rising to the field. (2/700/800) "And now I switch the Blue Eyes White Dragon into attack mode! Go! White Lightning!"

"And I counter with Magical Arm Shield!" Serenity counted, a box appearing in the hands of her Bubbleman, extending out to grab the opposing Horus Dragon, pulling it to her field and placing it before the attack. "Now I can block your attack with your own monster, which gets to attack back!" She called out as the two dragons launched their attacks at each other, the two shots cancelling each other out in a massive explosion that served only to shatter both monsters apart.

"Man..." J.B. said aloud. 'She's... Gotten so good since we last duelled... I can't believe how much she's improved... I mean, yeah, I know she's gotten better... But this is the first time I realized HOW much better...'

0-Flashback-0

"Good game!" J.B. said as he ran across. "You held up pretty well!"

"Not really..." Serenity said, sighing as she pushed up to a sitting position. "I don't think I can use these monsters quite right... I didn't even do much..."

"You just need more practice! And I can wait until you pull out a fusion!" He continued, offering his hand.

"Fusion?" Serenity replied confused as she took his hand to help pull herself up to her feet.

"What, you don't know?" Seeing Serenity shake her head sadly J.B. put an arm around her shoulders smiling. "Ah, it's OK! I know a few things, I can teach you! A little more practice and we'll be duelling circles around any team that comes our way!"

"You..." Serenity said looking up at the boy. "You still want me to be your team-mate?"

"Of course I do!" J.B. added squeezing her shoulder slightly. "Somewhere in you is a great duellist ready to bust a move! And I'm going to help you anyway I can, it's what I do for my best friend!"

"Best friend? Really?" Seeing him nod she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Oh thank you! I won't let you down! I promise!"

0-End Flashback-0

'Sunshine... You've never let me down...' J.B. thought to himself. 'And you've come so far from then... I beat you easily then and now you're pushing me to the limit... I have... More respect for you now than ever...' "Your move!" He called out.

"You know it!" Serenity called back, drawing a card. "And now I play Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman on the field with Clayman in my hand! Let's go, Elemental Hero Mudballman!" She called out as a torrent of water arose about the two heroes, slowly turning muddy before revealing the rounded monster. (6/1900/3000) "And now I play Hero Heart, cutting my Mudballman's attack power in half to allow it to attack twice this turn! (6/1900/3000-6/950/3000) Now go! Muddy Haymaker!" She called out as he monster charged forth, swinging it's fist can catching the defending dragon, which was quickly replaced by a second. (2/700/800) "And again! Muddy Haymaker!" She called out, her monster slamming it's fist into the second dragon as the third quickly rose up to replace it's fallen friend. (2/700/800) "I set a card face down and that's my turn!"

0---0

"And to think, J.B. had two monsters with three thousand attack points out once." Brock mused. "And now Serenity is in full control!"

"Yeah... This is a tough match..." Gonda replied. "You think it's going one way, then it does a one-eighty!"

"And look at them..." Terry injected. "They are both smiling... This is for the honour of representing the school and don't think they care! They're--"

"Having fun..." Skyla interrupted. 'A feeling that... I almost forgot about...'

0---0

"I draw!" J.B. called out, taking his card as Mudballman returned to normal. (6/950/3000-6/1900/3000) "And I play Ancient Rules, which lets me summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, his second massive dragon rising up to the field. (8/3000/2500) "Now attack, with White Lightning!" He called out, his dragon firing off it's blast at the hero, shattering it to bits.

J.B.: 3650

Serenity: 2400

"And that's my turn!" He called out as Serenity drew.

"And now... I finally get to use it..." Serenity said, smiling.

"It?" J.B. asked confused. "Wait, you don't mean...?"

"Yep! It's the birthday present you got for me!" She replied.

0-Flashback-0

"Here ya go Sunshine." J.B. said, smiling as he gave her the box. "Enjoy."

"Well, let's see." Serenity said opening the box to find a lone card. "This is..." She started, taking the card from the box.

"Yeah?" J.B. asked blinking.

"I was trying to save up enough money to buy this for the past WEEK!" She called out, standing up to hug her friend. "Thank you! This means so much!"

0-End Flashback-0

"It's weird, that the first time I can use it is against you..." Serenity said, closing her eyes. "But it also makes me happy... You've help me so much since we met... Now let me show you..." She opened her eyes, a shine to them as she smiled. "Let me show you all I've learned... I don't need my hand held anymore... Thanks to you... I now play... Miracle Fusion!" She called out, playing her card. "And I offer the Elemental Heroes Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Avian from my graveyard to summon the most powerful Elemental Fusion my deck can produce!" She cried out as a swirling pillar of light appeared before her, greens mixed with blues, mixed with reds and mixed with yellows. "I fusion summon... Elemental Hero... ELECTRUM!" She bellowed, out a figure rising up from the pillar.

Swiftly it flew up into the sky, spinning at it's golden armour shined in the light of the arena, an 'E' emblazed on it's chest as it halted it's ascent a story above the dragon, hands moving to it's hips as people watched on, a golden aura of power about it. (10/2900/2600) "Now this monster isn't just a light monster." Serenity began. "It also counts as fire, earth, wind and water, and for each one on your side of the field it gains three hundred attack! (10/2900/2600-10/3500/2600) Also every monster that's been removed from play, like the monsters I fused together to make him, goes back to their owner's decks! Now I activate the trap card... Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!" She called out.

"Fuh-Rin-Ka-wha?" J.B. said as Serenity's hero began to glow.

"Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan lets me use one of four effects, so long as a monster of wind, water, fire and earth is on my field." Serenity explained. "And since Electrum counts as all four of them I can use one of its effects to destroy every monster on your end of the field!" She called out as her hero waved it's hand, a wall of light travelling from it to smash both of J.B.'s monsters. "It reduces his attack (10/3500/2600-10/2900/2600) but I get to attack directly! With Cosmic Impact!" She cried out, the hero gathering golden light into it's hands before sending them out in a massive beam, slamming into J.B.

J.B.: 750

Serenity: 2400

"That is impressive..." J.B. muttered.

"And now it's your turn..." Serenity said, smiling as J.B. drew.

"Yeah, and I have to admit, I'm in a bind." He said. "But I have my own tricks to use! But am I am happy too... This duel is so much fun... Just like I said it would be..."

0-Flashback-0

"Okay... Just go in, and wait until they call you." Serenity said as she walked down the halls of Duel Academy. "Oh man, this too much..."

"Hey Sunshine." She heard causing her to stiffen as only one person ever called her that.

"J.B.!" She cried out, turning to face her friend a small smile on his face.

"Didn't see you at breakfast."

"I'm sorry... I thought it would be... Awkward..."

"The last time you didn't show for breakfast was when Night Time kidnapped you... I was worried."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry..." J.B. said taking hold of her shoulders. "It'll be fun! You'll see!"

"Aren't you... Nervous? About the tournament?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah but... It's okay... I know who I'm duelling with. I'm duelling a friend. A close friend that means the world to me. So why should I be nervous?"

"I'm just worried I guess because... I'm not sure what this will do to our... Friendship..."

"We're friends Serenity..." He said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Nothing changes that."

0-End Flashback-0

"I must have seemed silly then..." Serenity said softly.

"Don't worry. Now, it's my draw!" J.B. called out, taking his card. "And I activate Card of Sanctity!" He called out, he and Serenity drawing cards.

0---0

"Now they both draw until they hold six cards." Yugi stated simply. "It gives him all the options he needs to turn it around."

"Yeah, but it could also give Serenity all she needs to put him away." Joey replied. "It's a card that can be a double edged sword..."

0---0

"Now I set one card face down, and summon Winged Kuriboh, in defence mode!" J.B. called out, his winged creature rising to the field. (1/300/200)

'He's setting something up for his next turn...' Serenity thought to herself. 'Once I've removed his Winged Kuriboh I can deal with his next move.' "Attack Electrum! With Cosmic Impact!" She cried out, her monster responding by gathering energy into it's hands.

"And I activate... Transcendent Wings!" J.B. called out, flipping up a card.

"A spell card?" Serenity cried out.

"I can only activate this card by offering two cards from my hand!" J.B. began, discarding his card. "And now I can offer Winged Kuriboh for Winged Kuriboh Level Ten!" He called out as the wings on his Kuriboh grew longer, forming around it with a dragon's head and tail appearing on it's frame. (10/300/200) "And now by offering this card in your battle phase I can destroy every monster on your field and do damage equal to their attack to your life points!"

"No way..." Serenity gasped as she watched the empowered Kuriboh explode, sending a wall of white feathers towards her, a memory tugging at her senses...

0-Flashback-0

Serenity smiled as her glass was filled, herself and J.B. alone on a blanket atop a hill. "It's so nice out here."

"Yeah, I know..." He replied pulling a sandwich out. "Thanks for joining me..."

"Thanks for inviting me... Although..."

"Although... I sometimes wonder why you hang around with me and not one of the prettier girls..."

"Whoa, when did this come up?" He said, blinking.

"I'm sorry, I just... Next to some girls... I just feel a little... Well plain..."

"Plain?" J.B. asked. "Please... I think your great!"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one you think is great..."

"Yeah... But you're the greatest!" He said with a grin, Serenity's giggles quickly filling the air.

"Well I know why I hang with you! You know... How to make me feel better..." She said as a flock of doves flew above them, white feathers filling the air...

0-End Flashback-0

"Like the feathers of a dove..." Serenity said to herself as the wall of white feathers slammed into her monster, shattering it apart.

J.B.: 750

Serenity: 0

Silence filled the arena, the victor stepping across the field to extend his hand. "Great match Sunshine..."

"Yeah..." Serenity replied, swinging her hand to take hold of her friend's. "It was." She added pulling her to him, wrapping a free arm about him, his arm wrapping about her as cheers erupted from the crowd, the pair oblivious to everything save their embrace.


	52. Of Cards and Dresses

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Glad you enjoyed it. As for the Valentine's Day Dance, it simply hasn't happened yet. Hold your shorts.

SMP: Thank you my man. You ARE a man, right?

ttoad: Glad you enjoyed it.

lightningstrxu: Well in the end the winner is up to me, er... I mean the Heart of the Cards! Yeah, that's what I meant!

Elemental Balance: I'm glad, it was tougher to write than I thought. And I stayed up late to do it, for YOUR enjoyment... All of you...

Arashihawk: Glad you liked it. As for the duels I kinda figured I'd have to top every other duel I did with this one.

Endermon: The one thing to understand is I write these duels in the style of the Anime: people draw what they need, when they need it. If someone gets a bad hand, then it's be design to show how they work through it. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. And how many E-Hero vs. Dragon duels have you seen?

NewSon: I do appreciate all OCs, but I give you fair warning I might not use him.

Ninja Wolf 25: Heh. I think it was best duel to date personally. But that's just me.

hero slayer: He does not have Lord of Dragons, this has been stated before. As for the card he got I am not saying what card anyone has, anyone has received, or acquired. It would ruin the surprise. End of discussion.

Phantom 1: Thank you, that was response I was going for.

Keiji-sama: I was aiming for sentimental with the flashbacks added to enhance the effect. And to suggest I hired someone to write my own fic is very insulting.

Guardian Master: Always that one little thing, eh?

D.J. scales: I aim to please.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Good luck with that. Stay safe!

0---0

"There's Serenity!" Joey said as he, Yugi and Susan waited outside the academy, Serenity walking over to them. "Great job out there Sis! You made him know he was in a fight!" Joey said as he reached out, embracing his sister.

"Thank you Joey." She replied, smiling. "That was the toughest duel I've been in yet... I never saw that move coming..."

"Losing is a part of the game." Yugi said sagely. "To do so with grace like yourself shows great strength of character."

"Yugi..." Serenity giggled out. "Don't embarrass me!"

"Oh don't worry dear." Susan responded. "By the way, where is James? I would think he would be with you."

"Hiding from his friends." Serenity replied with a shrug.

"That's... Not like him..." Susan replied with a frown.

"Trust me... It's... Understandable..."

0---0

"J.B.!" Terry called out looking about the woods. "Come on now, including Dark Magician for a single duel cannot be that hard a task!"

"I just want to loan you my Stone Statue of the Aztecs!" Brock added as a bush sprouted legs, stepping away from the search party.

"Surely a Harpie Queen would look good with those dragons!" Alyssa said, looking about.

0---0

"Oiy, kids these days..." Joey moaned aloud, shaking his head as Yugi chuckled.

"Ah yes, he will have quite a bit of attention put on him..." Yugi added with a grin.

"Serenity, there you are!" Maria cried out, running over as she waved her hand in the air. "Come on, I convinced the Principal to let us get our dresses for the dance earl..." She cut off before seeing the company about. "Mr. Motou! It is an honour to meet you!"

"Just Yugi, Miss...?" The King of Games responded.

"Maria! Maria Lu Sept."

"Very well then, Maria."

"Dresses? What dresses?" Susan asked. Serenity opened her mouth to respond but was beaten to it as Gonda ambled over.

"For the Valentine's Day dance!" The clown said with a grin. "It's a little under a week from now, girls ask guys kinda thing."

"Ah, I see." Yugi replied with a nod.

"Guys get a tux with a shirt that matches their dorm, and girls get a dress in their dorm colour as well." Gonda continued. "Maria here is in charge of the decorating and stuff like that."

"That's wonderful!" Susan exclaimed. "Has anyone asked J.B."

"Well--" Serenity began.

"Yeah, Serenity. Why?" Gonda interrupted, as Serenity sent him a glare.

"You did!?" Susan said as her full attention shifted to the girl.

"Oh dear..." Yugi chuckled, his mind already figuring out what would happen.

"Now then dear, don't be shy, do tell how this started!" Susan said, leaning forwards into Serenity who began to back away...

Only to back into her brother's chest and his playful headlock. "And seeing as Ma' ain't here, I guess I have ta pump ya for information! You know, overprotective brother thing and all!"

"JOEY!" Serenity shrieked out.

"But... The dresses..." Maria said, attempting to be heard.

"So, sis, how long you've been datin' him, huh? Inquiring minds want to know!"

"JOEY! We aren't dating!"

"Of course not dear! You haven't been doing anything improper, have you?"

"Wh-wh-what!?"

"Nah, I trust Sis enough to wait. Right?"

"I said we're not--"

"Not yet anyway!"

"HELP!"

0---0

"Anything?" Brock asked as he, Terry and Alyssa joined Allie, Tyson and Kemah by the river.

"Nope." Allie replied, shaking her head. "Think we came on too strong?" She asked, a reed in the river travelling upstream.

"Perhaps..." Alyssa added. "But I suppose we all wanted to be the representative... Although why Tyson is here, I've no idea. He wasn't even in the tournament."

"I though if he used Cyber-Stein he could, well..." Tyson began. "Ya know..."

"As I heard that didn't work so well for you." Brock replied.

"...Point."

"Anyway, myself, Allie and Kemah can't continue this..." Alyssa sighed. "We need to meet up with Maria and pick out our dresses for the dance. By the way Mr. Stonecrawl, have you been asked yet?"

"No, no one has." The rock duellist replied.

"Well, I'm about to."

0---0

"God, I am so glad my mother wasn't here..." Serenity said as she followed Maria to a small warehouse. "But when Joey tells her... Or worse yet, Mrs. Jennings..." With a shiver she looked down the path, seeing a small group of other girls gathered: Alyssa, Allie, Kemah, Skyla and Leslie.

"Good, we're all here!" Maria proclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"What's with you?" Allie asked Serenity as the French girl searched her pockets for the key to unlock the door.

"Don't ask." Came the reply. "By the way, what's Skyla doing here? She's actually going to the dance? With who?"

"I have no idea." Allie replied. "Maria talked her into going, somehow, but she doesn't have a date as far as I know." She added with a sour look on her face.

"...Your upset she beat you so badly, huh?"

"NO! I'm just--"

"Come on in girls!" Maria called out, interrupting the two as she led the group inside, flipping on a light switch. "All the props and things for the events are kept here, as well as enough dresses to go around twice!" She said, moving towards another door that led to another room as the girls looked at the various decorations scattered about. "The dresses are kept in here, to keep them clean and the moths out." She added opening the door allowing the girls to step in to see the rows and rows of dressing hanging on stands.

"So many pretty things!" Kemah exclaimed.

"I have found nirvana!" Alyssa declared, stepping over to the yellow dresses.

"Come on girls, go find something your size!" Maria called out, stepping over to the blue section. "Come on Skyla, let's find something sexy for you!"

"...Fine."

0---0

"Okay, that was a little odd..." J.B said as he stepped out of the river, ringing his hair out.

"Little weird going for a swim now, isn't it?" He heard from nearby, turning his head to see Xander looking at him.

"...Don't ask." He replied.

"Oh, sure. By the way..." Xander began. "Would you like to use my Embodiment of Apophis, since I figured you could use it as a free tribute, or you could-- Hey, didn't you just come out of the water?"

0---0

"No, the other one." Allie said to her sister as she eyed a knee length white dress with a yellow floral pattern. "If your taking Brock to the dance you may as well let him see some cleavage, since he's so damned tall."

"I wouldn't think you'd approve of such things." Alyssa replied, pulling the dress off the rack.

"He isn't a pervert. I think." She replied. "Gonda on the other hand..."

"Yes, I think he'll clean up nice for you, right?" Alyssa responded.

"I'm NOT going with him!" Allie retorted as Alyssa sent her a deadpan stare. "Okay... I asked him the other night... HAPPY!?"

"Very." She added as Maria walked over in an ankle length light blue dress, slit in the front as the bust line did a figure eight as it went down, exposing her belly button.

"What do you think?" Maria asked. "Maybe add a sapphire piercing in my belly button for effect?"

"Use a ruby, it'll stand out more." Allie replied. "Where's Skyla?"

"She found one, tried it on and left." Maria replied with a shrug. "It looks good on her, but I wish she stuck around."

"Whatever." Allie replied as she pulled a yellow dress off the rack, looking it over.

"Daring." Alyssa said looking at the strapless dress, only a strip of cloth at the front connecting the top to the bottom.

"Well... Gotta keep Gonda's eyes on me somehow..." Allie admitted softly with a blush before turning to Maria. "So, who're you going with?"

"Hikari." The French girl said, smiling sweetly.

"Wait, the kid you smooched at the Kissing Protest?" Allie replied. "Tickle-Me-Emo?"

"Oui."

"Oh boy..."

0---0

"I need to find a better way to travel..." J.B. muttered as he climbed out of the river, again.

"Agreed." He heard, looking up to see Skyla extending a hand. Smiling he took it, letting her assist in pulling him onto the bank.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" He asked as the two began to walk, stepping onto a paved path.

"I was with the other girls, selecting dresses for the dance." She replied simply.

"Really? Who are going with?" J.B. asked, as eyebrow rose.

"No one, but Maria insisted I attend. So I selected a dress and left. May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Would you consider using a Cyber Dragon in the King's Academy duel?" She asked just before J.B. fell face first into the sidewalk. "Strange, there is nothing to trip on here. How illogical..."

0---0

"Okay, I feel... Weird." Allie admitted, looking herself over in her selected dress. "Weird... But good."

"Glad to here that." Alyssa replied in her own dress, a body hugging orange dress with yellow designs that wrapped about her neck, the top part pressing her breasts together. "I'm quite satisfied with this."

"No, no sexy enough!" They heard, Kemah's voice carrying through the air as the two Ra's and the lone Obelisk followed the commotion.

"Yeah, it's too plain." Leslie added as the trio stepped into their view, both the hippie and Hawaiian in matching red dresses with wide slits in the front, a strip of cloth extending from the back on the left hand side to come over the right breast which thinned out behind their necks, thickened again as it covered the left breast before ending on the back right hand side of the dress.

"You two are wearing the same dress?" Allie said, looking between the two Slifers.

"We are taking the same guy to the dance." Leslie replied with a shrug.

"Wait, the SAME guy?" Alyssa asked, eyes wide open.

"Xander." Serenity answered for the pair, off to the side browsing through the dresses.

"We just no tell him yet." Kemah added.

"Okay..." Maria said with a shrug. "Now then, where's your dress?" She asked the tournament's runner up.

"Well, I don't see one that really... Suits me." Serenity replied.

"Non-sense, we'll find one!" Maria declared.

"Oh boy..."

0---0

"Wow, you look worn out..." Lilo the storeowner said as she saw J.B. walk towards her. "And wet. What did you do, jump in a lake?"

"Something like that." J.B. responded.

"Oh? Never mind." Lilo said. "Anyways, congratulation on winning the tournament! If you ever need help to prepare for your duel against the King's Academy's duellist stop by the shop."

"Oh gee, thanks."

"Oh, and do you think you'd be able to use Alien Mother since... Hey, why are you giving me that look?"

0---0

"Come on out!" Allie demanded. "I can't believe she said was gonna wear a bra with that thing..." She muttered to herself as the group waited for Serenity to exit the change room.

"I'm not so sure..." Serenity replied through the door.

"Is okay!" Kemah said, clapping her hands together. "Us girls only! No need for shyness!"

"Says the girl with D-Cups..." Serenity muttered. "Okay, fine." She added, opening the door.

Stepping out she swallowed her nervousness, wearing a back bearing dress that hugged her petite curves, the bust line extending down to expose her belly button, thin straps pulling the two sides together. The whole dress was a shade of light pink, red roses decorating the garment. "Well?" Serenity asked nervously.

"I'd say you're gonna knock J.B.'s socks off." Leslie said with a smirk.

"All right, it's getting late friends!" Maria said. "Let's get changed and go home!"

0---0

"Okay, maybe winning wasn't such a good idea." J.B. said as he stepped along the path.

"Oh, hello there J.B.!" He heard, turning his head to see Maria. "What a wonderful tournament, no? Good job in there. And by the way, is there a chance that you could use my Jack's Knight during your match since-- Hey! Wait! Where are you going in such a hurry? Okay, you can tell me later!"

0---0

"Man, it's been a long day..." Serenity said with a sigh. "Oh man, I hope Mom doesn't freak when Joey or Mrs. Jennings tells her... And those two are leaving tonight... And that's assuming they haven't called her already..."

"Hey, Sunshine!" She heard, seeing J.B. jog up to her. "There you are!"

"Yeah." She replied with a smile as he walked next to her. "Got everyone off your back?"

"For now." He said with a chuckle. "Didn't think winning would cause such a fuss!"

"I know." Serenity replied closing her eyes. "I have to admit... That was a great duel."

"Yeah it was." J.B. replied as the walked along to their dorms in silence.

Up until Serenity turned her head towards him. "Say J.B.?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to use Burstinatrix in the duel?" She asked with a grin as he gave her a horrified look. "I'm just kidding!"


	53. The Duke of Dice

Shout Outs...

ZK Chromedragozoid: Ask no questions I shall tell no lies.

Endermon: I thought emulating it would get a laugh.

lightningstrxu: I thought it was funny to. And I hope to pull the dance off alright as well.

Ninja Wolf 25: Yeah, it's filler. But writing the tournament wasn't easy to do, so a little break was needed.

SMP: Glad you enjoyed it.

Infinite Freedom: I'm working towards all of that, don't worry.

Elemental Balance: Yeah, it's filler. But it's fillING too.

Phantom 1: Thanks man.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Yup. Fin to be him, huh?

ttoad: And you think he's unlucky because?

Guardian Master: Part of the charm I guess.

Keiji-sama: If you didn't like that's fine. However everyone else seems to have enjoyed it. So I may well yet write another like it.

Arashihawk: They'll be on the ground in a daze!

0---0

The sounds of the helicopter's blades cut through the air as the small charter craft flew through the air. "Soon... Soon..." The passenger said, a covered bundle in his hands.

0---0

"Okay, the dance is just a couple days away." Serenity said as she left the academy, glad it was a Friday. "Don't panic, everything will be fine..." She said to herself.

"Hey Sunshine!" J.B. called out behind her, causing her to spin in surprise.

"J-J.B.!" She called back. "You startled me!"

"Oh, sorry about that." He replied. "I just wanted to know... Well am I supposed to pick you up for the dance, or are you supposed to find me?" He asked with a blush.

"I'm picking you up, your dorm is closer." She replied a blush gracing her cheeks as well.

"Oh. Okay. I mean, it's not like we haven't danced or anything before." He said, chuckling nervously.

"And we have... Well kissed... I just..."

"Just?"

"Well I... You see I think I li--"

"Serenity!" They heard someone call out, turning their heads as a boy with dice earrings ran over to them.

"Duke?" Serenity asked as the boy stopped before her, panting. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, though I'd stop by and say hello and all..." Duke said with a grin, package under his arm. "So, you doing anything right now?" He asked quickly as J.B.'s eyebrow lifted upwards slightly.

"Yeah, me and J.B. were talking about the... Valentine's Day dance..." She answered.

"Oh really..." Duke replied with a grin.

"Yeah!" She chirped. "I asked J.B. to go with me!" She added nervously with a blush.

"I see..." Duke replied, an eye twitching, as his grin seemed more strained. "...No one else in mind?"

"No." Serenity replied, looking confused.

"Oh..." Duke replied, scratching his chin, looking at J.B. at the corner of his eye. 'Shoot! I knew this would happen!' He added to himself. 'I waited too long... And she lives so far away from me now... How can I win her heart away from this idiot... I mean this isn't like when I challenged Yugi to... THAT'S IT! If I can show up this guy I might get her attention!' "So... J.B. was it?"

"Yeah?" The dragon duellist replied.

"Ever play Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"No, why?"

"Well... Why don't I show you, then we can play a game..."

"Sure!"

'Excellent...' 

Somewhere in a power plant a man felt his catchphrase being used.

Grinning Duke rubbed his hands together. He recalled Pegasus mentioning that Dungeon Dice Monster merchandise was available here, and he had all of his dice monsters with him. Against an inexperienced opponent who was NOT Yugi Motou he was sure it would be a cakewalk. What could go wrong?

0---0

"How did this go wrong?" Duke asked himself as J.B's Knight of Twins Swords slashed his Monster Lord, destroying the last of his heart points. Gritting his teeth he resisted the urge to pull his hair out.

"Hey, good game!" J.B. said, only one heart point missing.

"Uh, thanks..." Duke replied his eye twitching. "So... What other games are around here?"

"Well each dorm has a number of board games that can borrowed." Serenity responded.

"Oh really?"

0---0

Seeing as he couldn't beat J.B. at the game he made Duke decided on a new tactic. Surely I a game that was not Duel Monsters or had anything to do with Duel Monsters he'd be easy pickings. So he started off with a strategy game, Risk. Although at her instance Serenity was included in the game he planned to decimate the competition. Fortunately the pair of Slifers hadn't questioned his desire to play board games. Grinning at his luck he made the first move.

Shortly thereafter J.B. had conquered the world or at least a game board with a picture of the world on it. Fortifying his resolve he challenged him to a game of chess.

How Duke wanted to pound his head into the board when his King was checkmated by a flipping PAWN.

Next came Axis and Allies, with J.B. controlling Germany, Serenity Japan and Duke the collective Allied Forces. Surely, even fighting his crush, he would defeat his new rival! Now he was glad that the outcome on the game board had not been the one in real life.

Guess Who? had failed as well, although Duke came damned close.

The less said about a round of Battleship the better in his opinion.

Backgammon was close, but no cigar for Duke again.

After a game of Thirteen-Thirteen Dead End Drive Serenity finally pointed out something.

0---0

"Man, no one can beat you in a board game, huh?" Serenity said as J.B. chuckled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Duke asked thinking of the next game to play.

"I mean J.B. has insane luck at these things!" She said, mock-glaring at her friend. "Checkers, Stratego, Monopoly, Anti-Monopoly, Scrabble, Snakes and Ladders! He's just... Good at these things! The only time I beat him at chess was the first time we played!"

"Well... You beat me at Twister." J.B. offered.

"THAT'S NOT A BOARD GAME!" Serenity retorted standing up. "I mean at least in Duel Monsters you've lost a couple times..."

"Oh really...?" Duke began.

0---0

A phone rang in a dark room, it's sound filling the air, a hand lazily grabbing it and placing it to his ear. "Who is this? ... Lord Kairai, it is good to hear from you my liege. ... Yes, everything is prepared. I will make him an offer he CANNOT refuse. ... Yes, I had to say that line at least once. ... Understood my Liege, it shall be done. You have my word."

0---0

"What is this?" Skyla asked as she walked up next to Gonda, the clown sitting on the grass as J.B. faced off against someone with dice earrings. Serenity stood off to one side watching.

"Far as I can figure..." Gonda began. "That dude Duke, likes, really likes, Serenity. Serenity, as only the blind and deaf don't know likes, really likes, J.B. Duke don't like that she likes, really likes, J.B. So to prove his worth he's going to duel him."

"Understanding emotions is not my specialty." Skyla replied. "However I doubt defeating J.B. would improve his standing with her. Assuming he could in the first place. Why waste time chasing something you'll never have?"

"Cause maybe, just maybe you'll get it..." Gonda answered as Skyla stroked at something at her chest, hidden inside her blazer.

0---0

"Let's duel!" J.B. and Duke called out as they drew their cards.

J.B.: 4000  
Duke: 4000

'Okay Duke, show your stuff!' He thought to himself as he drew. 'Time to impress the girl and SCORE!' "I summon Gradius in attack mode!" Duke called out, a futuristic fighter rising to his field. (4/1200/800) "Now I play Summon Dice! First I offer one thousand life points!"

J.B.: 4000  
Duke: 3000

"And by rolling a die I can get one of three effects!" Duke declared, kicking a die that appeared on his field, the object rolling about until it landed on a five. "And now I can summon Spikebot in attack mode!" He called out, a massive machine like monster with balls and chains for arms rising to the field. (5/1800/1700)

0---0

"Ya know, for something that's level five it seems a bit... Under whelming." Gonda muttered.

"According to Edwin Dominic Osborn's Duel Theory in order to 'break even' when tributing a monster it must have a minimum of two thousand attack points, two thousand five hundred defense points or a superior effect." Skyla explained. "Spikebot fails in each division."

"...Wow. Cold logic..."

"My speciality."

0---0

"Well, I draw then!" J.B. said, taking a card. "And I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Four in attack mode!" J.B. called out, his metallic monster rising to the field. (4/1600/1000) "Now attack Gradius, with Mega Dark Flare!" He called out, his monster gathering dark flame in it's mouth before spitting it out into the opposing machine.

"Yugi was right..." Duke muttered. "I do need to update my deck..."

J.B.: 4000  
Duke: 2400

"Now, I set one card face down and end my turn, which activates Horus' ability, letting me offer it for Level Six!" J.B. declared, his dragon growing larger. (6/2300/1600)

"Yeah, I should have updated my deck..." Duke said as he drew. "I set two cards face down and summon Yaranzo in defense mode!" He called out, summoning a zombie hanging out of a treasure chest. (4/1300/1500) "I also move Spikebot into defense mode!" He added, his machine kneeling down. "That's it."

"And now I draw!" J.B. called back. "And I attack Spikebot with my Horus Dragon! Neo Dark Flare!" He called out, his monster spitting it's fireball out at the opposing monster. 

"And I activate Enchanted Javelin!" Duke called back. "And now I gain life points equal to that monster's attack points!"

J.B.: 4000  
Duke: 4700

"Maybe, but it doesn't help your monster." J.B. replied as the blast struck, shattering the machine.

"But this helps me! Michizure!" Duke cried out, flipping up his trap card. "And now I can destroy one monster on the field, namely Horus!"

"And I counter with the Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" J.B. called back, flipping his own card. "And now I can remove Horus until the turn is over!"

"B-but that means I have to destroy my own monster!" Duke replied his Yaranzo shattering.

"It's not going to get better." J.B. responded. "Cause I end my turn, and not only does Horus return..." He began, the dragon returning to the field. (6/2300/1600) "But since he destroyed a monster I can offer it to summon Level Eight in attack mode!" He added, his monster growing even larger. (8/3000/1800)

"Great... That thing negates spells too, if I heard right..." Duke muttered as he drew. "I set my two cards facedown and end my turn!" 'And I need to thank Joey for that double he gave me...'

"Then I draw, and I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" J.B. called out, his mask covered dragon rising to the field. (3/1400/1100) "Now Horus, attack directly! Giga Dark Flare!" J.B. called out.

"And I counter with Widespread Ruin!" Duke responded, flipping up his card. "And this destroys the monster with the highest attack on your field!" He called out, the opposing monster exploding apart. "What can I say, the older cards still shine!"

"Great... Go Masked Dragon!" J.B. called out. "Attack with Masked Rage!"

"And I activate Scapegoat!" Duke countered, four sheep rising to his field. (1/0/0 x 4) "And now my life points are safe." Duke said as the dragon rushed across to slash a token in half.

"Not bad." J.B. said. "Your turn."

"Good, I draw!" Duke called back. "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He added, drawing from his deck. "Great! I activate the field spell card Dice Dungeon!"

"Dice Dungeon?" J.B. asked as a checked field rose up underneath them.

"Yeah." Duke replied. "Now whenever our monsters battle we roll a die. And we get effects depending on the roll! Next I activate Dimension Dice!" He added, playing a spell as two of his tokens vanished, a large die rising to the field. "Now I offer two scapegoats to summon Orgoth the Relentless from my deck!" He called out, the die unfolding to reveal the armoured monster, broadsword in hand. (7/2500/2450) "Now I attack Masked Dragon! But first my Dungeon kicks in! Roll that dice!" He added as two dies rolled on the field, both showing a six. "Wow, both our monsters double in attack. Of course that means I do even more damage to you than before... (3/1400/1100-3/2800/1100) (7/2500/2450-7/5000/2450) Now go, Relentless Assault!" He cried out, his monster charging, beheading the opposing dragon.

J.B.: 1800  
Duke: 4700

"Ouch." J.B. said as Orgoth returned to normal. (7/5000/2450-7/2500/2450) "That was good, but now I can summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave thanks to your attack!" He called back, a massive dragon rising up to the field. (4/1300/2000) "And now I draw!" J.B. called out, taking a card. "Sweet! I summon Kaibaman in attack mode!"

"Uh oh, here it comes..." Duke said as the warrior rose to the field.

"Hoo-rah!" It cried out. (3/200/700)

"And I offer it to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" J.B. called out, the warrior vanishing as the massive dragon rose up to take it's place. (8/3000/2500) "Now I attack Orgoth with my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"And my Orgoth is ready to do battle with it!" Duke replied. "Now dice, go!" He cried out as J.B.'s die rolled about, stopping on a two. "Great, he gets a thousand more attack points..." Duke muttered. (8/3000/2500-8/4000-2500) "And I get..." He began, his jaw dropping as his die landed on four.

"So what does four do?" Serenity asked.

"Drops my attack... To nothing..." Duke muttered. (7/2500/2450-7/0/2450)

"Go! White Lightning!" J.B cried out, his monster charging it's attack before blasting at Orgoth, blasting it apart instantly.

J.B.: 1800  
Duke: 700 

"Now go Cave Dwelling Dragon!" "J.B. called out. "Attack with Mountain impact gust!"

"I'm only going to last if he hits a four..." Duke muttered as a die rolled, landing on a one, his own die landing on a six. "Crap... He loses attack, and my goat doubles it's attack... Not that it has any attack, or is even in attack mode... So much for my goat..." Duke sighed as the blast of wind struck his token from the weakened monster. (4/1300/2000-4/300/2000) "And my Dungeon falls apart without any monsters on my field..." He added as his card shattered, the filed returning to normal.

0---0

"Now THAT, has got to hurt!" Gonda said with a wince.

"Indeed." Skyla replied. "His hand is exhausted, his field is empty, and while J.B.'s turn is over and his monsters back to their normal statistics (8/4000/2500-8/3000/2500) (4/300/2000-4/1300/2000) he still has two monsters out, including one of his prized Blue Eyes White Dragons, and a nearly full hand."

"So... Could he win?"

"We'll sooner see dogs drive."

0---0

"I draw!" Duke called out, taking his card. 'Dice Jar!' Duke thought. 'Yes! If I get a four or more with this I could win the DUEL! And maybe her heart too!' "I set one monster in face down defence mode and end my turn!"

"And I draw!" J.B. called back. "And I attack with Mountain Impact Gust!" He called out as his monster sent it's gust of wind out, flipping the Dice Jar (3/200/300) and shattering it.

"And now, my Dice Jar's effect activates!" Duke called out. "We each roll a die--"

"I've noticed the theme..." J.B. muttered.

"And whoever rolls the highest can do damage to his opponent equal to the level times five hundred! Unless you roll a six, in that case it's six thousand!"

"Six Thousand!?" Serenity exclaimed. "That's overkill!"

"And now we roll those dice!" Duke cried rolling his die, a five coming up. "YES! A five! Top that sucker!" He cried out before looking across at his opponent's die...

It stoppied while showing a six. "You gotta be flipping kidding me..." Duke muttered. "That IS overkill..."

J.B.: 1800  
Duke: 0

"That didn't go so well..." Duke muttered.

"Hey, it was still a fun game!" J.B. replied, scratching the back of his head. "You just hit a bad string of luck is all!"

"Yeah... Fun... Right..."

"I mean I don't know many guys who'd take a chance with those dice cards of yours!"

"Oh, did I miss all the fun?" Walker asked as he approached the trio. "Hmm, a guest?"

"Uh, yeah." The dice duellist said. "I'm Duke, a friend of Serenity's."

"Ah, I see. I'm Walker Orville, headmaster for the Slifer Red Dorm for Boys." Walker replied. "And girls, until Waltman finds that replacement... Too much work for me..." He muttered to himself. "Are you staying awhile?"

"Oh, just a couple days, I've got a tent." Duke replied.

"Non-sense, I have an extra room you can use for a bit, but it's a tad under kept…" Walker insisted.

"Oh... well sure!" Duke replied.

"Excellent." Walker responded. "And J.B., may I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure." The dragon duellist replied, nodding his head.

"Well I wanted to have a word with Duke anyway." Serenity replied, missing J.B.'s wince. "I'll... See you later."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

0---0

"Hmmm... Judging by his wounded expression he hasn't entirely missed that Duke's intent." Skyla mused. "Perhaps he is unsure of his feelings, or he is even sure and unable or unwilling to express them. Or acknowledge them? Is that right? Perhaps it is a fear of change? Or of the risk involved? But if there is a risk is there a reward?" She sighed shaking her head. "I am not good with these things... What say you Gonda?" She asked. "Gonda?" She said again after no response before looking down and behind her, her eyes narrowing as she noticed the clown looking up her skirt.

"Blue lace?" The clown muttered. "I expected plain whites ones, not lacy ones."

"The comforting feel is practical." He heard.

"Ah, I see..." The clown muttered before blinking. "Uh oh..." He said as Skyla raised her leg bring the foot down atop of his head, pushing it into the ground before grinding it with her heel. "Ai-Chi-Wa-Was!" He cried out as Skyla turned and left.

"Hmmm... I felt... Offended? Yes... Offended as he saw... What he was not meant to..." Skyla muttered to herself. "Then anger... A desire for... Payback? Yes, illogical, but that was it. Then a feeling of... Satisfaction? Yes, that's it... Perhaps emotions are easier to understand than I once thought."

0---0

"Well, that was a major losing streak..." Duke chuckled nervously as Serenity giggled, the pair walking along, and Duke's package under his arm.

"I know, sometimes he's so lucky it's scary." Serenity said. "It's like some game god just told him 'you will be good at all games!' Well almost... He sucks at horseshoes..."

"Horseshoes?" Duke parroted. 'I'm good at horseshoes...'

"And soccer isn't his sport either. Or hockey... Which is weird, he's pretty good at skating..." She added.

'Great...' Duke thought to himself, slumping slightly. 'I could have picked horseshoes or something and kicked his ass, but no, I had to stick to the dice! Idiot!'

"Anyway, can I talk to you about something?" She continued.

"Oh yes! Of course!" Duke replied. 'Okay Duke, your chance is coming up! She came to YOU about this, not HIM!'

"Well you know the Valentine's Dance is coming up? And I'm going with J.B..." Serenity said with a nervous giggle, a blush on her face. "Well, I..."

"Yeah?" Duke pressed.

"I think I might... Well... Like him..." She said tapping her chin, turning her face away, missing Duke's face as his expression fell. "I mean... Like-like him, not just like him... You know..."

'It's over...' Duke thought to himself. 'You've lost before you even started...'

"It's just, now and then... he smiles at me and I get all... My heart beats faster..."

'If I tell her now she'll fell terrible... She likes him, not me...'

"And I can't really talk to Mom or Joey about it... It'd be... I'd be... I think they'd get really... You know..."

'Hey, I could tell Joey and-- No! Don't! She's a sweet girl... She... deserves to be happy...'

"I mean you're such a great friend I thought I could tell you, since you seem to... Well, know this stuff..."

'Only one thing to do then... Suck it up, be a man and move on... And... Maybe give him some help...'

"I'm just not sure... Well... How to tell him, you know?"

'I guess he's a cool guy... I mean, at least it's not Tristian!'

"So, what do you think... I should... You know, do?"

'Okay, time to be a man and suck it up!' "Well I guess you... Tell him and go from there..." He replied with a nervous grin. "Just don't... Rush into anything, okay?"

"Yeah... That's a good idea!" Serenity said smiling as she hugged Duke. "Thanks, you're a great friend! I'll talk to you later!" She added before running off.

"Yeah... Sure..." Duke said, waving weakly. "There goes my love life..."

"Cupid's arrow didn't hit for you?" He heard, turning his head to see a pink haired young woman, her hair in two buns. Slowly looking her over, he shook his head.

"Ah, no. Not quite..." He replied. 'Well... It'll be a while before I get over her but... Ah, what the hell! You only live once!' "Why don't you have this?" He said passing her the package under his arm, the woman blinking. "I'd... hate to see it go to waste."

"Oh, why thank you." She replied, opening it. "Chocolates! How wonderful! Oh, how rude!" She said, closing the box, tucking it under her arm. "My name is Lilo. Care to join me for a drink? The cafeteria's coffee sucks, but my shop has some good stuff."

"Shop?" Duke asked as he began to follow the woman.

"Yes, I run Duel Academy's store." Lilo replied.

"Oh really?" Duke asked. 'I guess... Life ain't all that bad right now...'

0---0

"Pretty light for a prisoner transfer." One guard said to the second as he drove the van down the dark highway his arm resting on the open window, a lone man in handcuffs in the back visible through the window.

"What, him?" The second said. "Come on! What could happen? He's not that interesting."

"Yeah, I guess he-- Whoa!" The first cried out, slamming on the breaks, the van stopping in front of an eighteen-wheeler that was parked to block the road, a Kaiba Corp emblem on the side. "Hey, wasn't one of those things stolen this morning?"

"How observant you are." A new voice called out as a cloaked figure appeared next to them as he tossed a smoke-emitting ball into the cab, the two officers coughing as smoke filled their lungs.

"What the!?" The second guard said as he fumbled for his weapon and door handle. "We're und-- cough! Under at-- cough! Under attack!"

"Call for-- cough... Knock out..." The first managed before slumping into his seat, his partner joining him.

"Excellent." A dark figure replied, his voice echoing slightly as he walked to the van. The man stood at six foot six easily, his body clad in a tight black jumpsuit, knee length boots with golden soles and elbow length gloves with golden knuckles. An open black trench coat with torn off sleeves covered his frame, a black breastplate trimmed with gold covering his chest, a midnight blue cross with pointed golden caps on each tip adorning the centre of it. His head was covered with a smooth helm that covered his entire face, tinted lenses almost indistinguishable from the black colour of the mask, only the blood red 'N' on the face covered by an Egyptian Eye of the same colour breaking the pure ebony. "Now, open the back." He commanded as the cloaked man walked to the back, a second joining him. The masked being followed them, moving to the centre, his arms crossed as the two underlings grabbed the doors, pulling them open and revealing a man in a bright orange jumpsuit who looked at them, his eyes wide.

"W-who... Are you?" He asked.

"I am called Dark Cross." The masked man replied. "Agent of the Neo Hunters. My Liege has an... Employment opportunity for you."

"What does he want with me?" The prisoner asked, standing up from his seat and moving to the van's doors.

"To continue your work of course." Dark Cross replied, a smirk under his mask. "Chaos, fear, darkness... That sort of thing..."

"I see... So I can stay here and go to jail, or follow your... Liege and rebuild my legacy... Very well... I agree!"

"Then welcome to the brotherhood of the Neo Hunters Professor Edwin Dopplegang!" Dark Cross announced as his followers undid the man's chains. "Or should I bid welcome...

"To Mr. Night Time?"

0---0

Orgoth the Relentless, Summon Dice, Dice Dungeon and Dimension Dice are Anime Only Cards and has not been printed in Japanese or English format to the best of my knowledge.  



	54. The Fallen Falcon

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: Well it's hard not to re-use a guy like that.

Endermon: Yeah I know. Glad you're willing to make suggestions though. As for Duke I had to addresses him and/or Tristian sooner or later.

SMP: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.

Infinite Freedom: I actually planned to develop it slower. So the J.B./Serenity thing is ahead of schedule. Not that I have a schedule... And I needed to make Gonda look up someone's skirt once. At least. Maybe more.

lightningstrxu: What can I say, I try.

ZK Chromedragozoid: I don't do Original Cards without a good reason. But thank you anyway.

Kojiro Kiseragi: That's more than some people can say.

ttoad: Ah. Point.

Demonfan: Which line?

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Thanks man.

Ninja Wolf 25: Glad you enjoyed it.

Elemental Balance: That was something I made up on the spot.

Tyjet Ansatsu: For those interested in knowing, we did duel. We're 1 for 1.

PaleHorse07: I'm doing fine for villains for the moment, but thanks.

0---0

"Ah, a quiet evening..." Maria said to herself. "In two days the dance will be here and my Dark Knight shall sweep me from my feet..." She added, latterly skipping into her dorm's common room. Spotting Falcon, the headmistress, at a table she smiled. "Good evening!" She chirped.

"...Not so loud..." Falcon whimpered as Maria looked at her. Stepping over she leaned in to look at the teacher.

"What is the matter, you look flushed?" Maria said tapping her chin. "And you have been under the weather for the past few days, no? And you've lost some weight too..."

"I'm fine..." Falcon said as Maria set a hand on her forehead.

"Oh mon Dieu! You are burning up!" Maria exclaimed. "We must get you to the nurse!"

"I said I'm..." Falcon began as she stood up shakily. "F-fine..." She gasped leaning on the table.

"No questioning me Dame Falcon! You are not well!"

"Okay..." Falcon said allowing Maria to take her arm and lead her to the door. "But I'm sure this... will pass... in a..." She mumbled Maria lifting on her arm, unable to hold her up as she collapsed to the floor.

"Falcon? Miss Falcon!?" Maria called out, shaking her shoulder. "Dieu, ceci est très mauvais... Help! I require help down here!" She screamed, footsteps approaching quickly.

"Lu Sept what is this foolish--" Skyla began before spotting the scene. Quickly rushing over and shoving Maria aside she knelt down to examine the teacher. "Don't just stand there!" Skyla bellowed at the frozen girl. "CALL THE DOCTOR!"

"O-Oui!" Maria replied, pulling her PDA out and typing quickly.

0---0

"What is wrong with her...?" One of the girls in the gaggle of Obelisk girls asked as they waited outside the infirmary, Maria pacing in front of the door.

"She just collapsed?" Another asked.

"She hasn't been eating like she should have..." Another one of the girls added.

"I should have done something earlier..." Maria said, chewing on a thumbnail. "I've been so busy with the dance I hadn't noticed... I should have noticed... I--"

"Should haves will not help her now." Skyla said, leaning against the wall. "And the same goes for your worry. The doctors are well trained, they can manage this." She declared.

"Buh... but..."

"But nothing!" Skyla said harshly. "We can do nothing but wait." She said, a hand moving to her chest. "Nothing but wait..."

"...Someone you know...?" Maria ventured.

"Don't. Go. There."

"O-oui..." Maria replied. "I wish that such awful things didn't happen to such good people."

"Tragedies rarely work that way..." Skyla said, looking downwards. "I... Respected her. She seemed to know... Just... How to treat me..."

"Yes..." Maria said with a smile. "She always did..." She added as the door opened.

"Thank you Doctor." Waltman said as he exited the room, sighing before looking at the gathered group. "Okay girls, I'll let you know the situation."

"Is she going to be okay Mr. Waltman?" Maria asked, clasping her hands together. "What is the matter with her?"

"She should have come in earlier to examine her problems..." Waltman began. "Weakness and fatigue, loss of appetite and weight, fever, headache, swollen gums... The Doctor believes, but cannot confirm that it's..." He paused, shaking his head.

"We are not simple children Mr. Waltman." Skyla said her arms crossed. "What is it?"

"...Cancer. Leukemia to be precise..." Waltman finished. "For now Professor Falcon will be sent off island by helicopter until the morning. Until then we need to let her rest, so it's best you get some sleep. Falcon only said one thing before I was ushered out." He said as teary-eyed girls looked at him. "She wants you all to enjoy the dance and not worry. Be strong for her girls... Be strong..." He said before moving to leave.

"Wait." Skyla said causing Waltman to stop. "Who will... assume her duties until she is able to return?"

"...You seem oddly hopeful Skyla." Waltman said. "You know despite treatment only seven percent are cured, and that's assuming it's Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. And after treatment she may be too weak to return."

"I'm not hopeful. Merely confident."

"...I will be searching for a replacement for her position until the time she is able to return. Until then Professor Trammel will assume her duties."

"Very well."

0---0

"To Falcon..." Maria offered as herself and the gathered girls inside the common room held drinks. "May she rise above this to return once more!"

"I can drink to that!" One girl said with a sad smile as Professor Trammel walked into the room.

"Greeting Ladies." He began, getting the attention of the group. "I won't mince words with you: Myself and Falcon were never close but I respected greatly her as did you all. Until her temporary, and despite Waltman's thoughts to the contrary it is temporary, substitute is chosen I will manage these dorms as I do with the boys dorm. Only I won't shower here." He joked, inciting a small laugh. "For now, live your lives and enjoy your dance this Monday. Have fun as to assure your headmistress she has little to worry about save mending her own health."

"Such mindless affection..." Someone remarked, heads turning to look and Rosetta Endchild, leaning against the wall.

"I beg your pardon Young Endchild." Trammel addressed. "Did you have something to say?"

"Only that mourning the departure of that... Woman is unneeded." Rosetta clarified. "Only a celebration is required."

"And what has she done to earn such scorn?" Trammel growled.

"It was at Falcon's insistence that Maria and not Rosetta entered the Friendship Tournament." Skyla clarified. "As I recall she mentioned that sending a 'spoilt brat like her' would reflect badly upon the dorm."

'The reason I decided on Terry over Richard...' Trammel thought to himself. 'At least he came within a hair's length of defeating that Slifer Slacker.'

"That woman doesn't know talent when it stands before her!" Rosetta declared. "And I do hope that her very permanent replacement will recognize such better than that ill-talented wench!"

"Silence your tongue Rosetta!" Trammel bellowed as students glared at the skater. "Alexis Falcon is far more talented than you could ever hope to be. Perhaps if you had listened to her your loss to the Slifer girl would be non-existent."

"So the wench got lucky, that's all!" Rosetta retorted, cutting the air with her arm. "I've more skill than she will ever know or posses!"

"You talk a big game when she's not here to trounce you..." Trammel hissed. "However, I shall have that honour in her place."

0---0

"So, how are you finding things so far?" Dark Cross asked as Mr. Night Time walked beside him, back in his dark uniform as they traveled the torch lit halls.

"I find things quite to my liking, thank you." Mr. Night Time replied. "And thank you for the cards. I am ready to resume my campaign of fear, with my improved deck! There is... Someone in particular I wish to introduce... To the new Dark World!"

"Indeed..." Dark Cross replied. "You will meet our leader in a few days... And we have a special test lined up for you."

"A test?" Night Time replied.

"Yes." The agent said, nodding. "Just to see if you truly fit the standards of the Neo Hunters. And to test a few... Items we've uncovered. But that isn't until a few days from now... So look over your deck my new friend... Soon we will see what you are made of..."

0---0

"Alright Young Lady..." Trammel began as he and Rosetta stood outside the dorm, the girls gathered about them. "And I use the term loosely..." He muttered. "Let's duel!"

Rosetta: 4000

Trammel: 4000

"And I shall begin!" Rosetta began. "Now I will show off my new and improved deck, which is assured to snare that handsome J.B. from that witch!"

'She wants that Slacker?' Trammel thought to himself. 'And here I thought she was the BRAINS of the family...'

"Now I summon White Knight Swordsman in attack mode!" Rosetta continued, an armoured warrior with a large sword rising to the field. (4/1200/1200) "One more card face down, and my turn is finished."

"Then I draw!" Trammel replied, taking a card. "And I summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode!" He called out, summoning a samurai on horseback. (4/1500/1000) "Now attack with Honoured Battle!" He cried out, his samurai charging across the field, slashing at the opposing swordsman, cutting it in two.

Rosetta: 3700

Trammel: 4000

"And now I activate Michizure!" Rosetta declared. "And now I can destroy your monster!"

"Under normal circumstances yes." Trammel replied sagely as the trap card shattered, his monster unaffected. "But Tenkabito Shien's effect allows it to be unhindered by any trap you set. Now I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Very well... I draw!" Rosetta cried out, drawing. "And I now summon White Knight's Lancer in attack mode!" She added, another armoured warrior rising, this one with lance in hand. (4/1500/0) "And thanks to my Swordsman being in the graveyard all White Knight monsters gains three hundred additional attack points!" (4/1500/0-4/1800/0)

0---0

"A simple strategy, but effective." Skyla said, watching on. "She deliberately allowed Trammel to terminate her monster to active Michizure and empower her monsters."

"Yes, but things haven't gone right so far for her..." Maria stated.

0---0

"Now destroy his weak samurai with Blessed Lance!" Rosetta cried out, her monster rushing across, leaping into the air to impale rider and horse, shattering both.

Rosetta: 3700

Trammel: 3700

"Very good, but allow me to make a point student." Trammel began. "Your monster is not immune to trap cards! Activate Chthonian Blast!" He called out, flipping his card. "And now I destroy the monster with the lowest attack, or in this case the only monster, on the field and we both take half of its attack points as damage!" He called out as the Lancer shattered apart.

Rosetta: 2800

Trammel: 2800

"Blast you!" Rosetta growled. "I activate Double Summon, which lets me normal summon another monster this turn, and I chose White Knight Guardna in defense mode!" She called out, a warrior with two shields on it's arms rising to the field, kneeling defensively as it held both shields before it. (4/800/2000-4/1100/2000) "I set one more card face down and end my turn."

"Double Summon? A new card filled with new possibilities..." Trammel mused as he drew. "But enough of that. I activate the effect of Inferno, removing Shien from play to summon it to the field!" He called out, his fireball rising to the field. (4/1100/1900) "And now I summon Hand Of Nephthys!" He added, his female monster rising to the field. (2/600/600) "And now I offer both to special summon the Sacred Phoenix Of Nephthys from my deck!" He added as the two monsters vanished from the field, his fiery monster rising above the battlegrounds, wings spread as its flames illuminated the evening sky. (7/2400/1600) "Now attack! Phoenix Eternal Blaze!" He cried out, his monster spitting a fireball at the opposing warrior, shattering it. "And thus I conclude my turn."

"And I draw!" Rosetta said, taking a card. "Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" She added before drawing again. "Perfect... I activate Hammer Shot! This will destroy your Phoenix!"

"Are you forgetting something?" Trammel asked as his monster shattered. "My monster will return next turn!"

"I'm counting on it!" Rosetta explained. "I set my last two cards, face down and end my turn."

"Very well then... Activate the Phoenix Eternal Flame and return!" Trammel called out, as the golden monster reappeared to the field. (7/2400/1600) "And now your cards shall be destroyed by my monster's sacred flames!."

"But first I use Waboku!" Rosetta declared, flipping up her card before the flames washed over her field. "And now I know why that handsome fellow uses it, it's so handy a trap card preventing me from taking any form of battle damage for the turn."

"For now, perhaps." Trammel began. "But your other card was wasted needlessly."

"Was it?" Rosetta asked as a column of light rose from her field. "You see that card was called The Sealed Gates, and by destroying it I can remove the White Knights Swordsman, Lancer and Guardna and call out my White Knight's Lord in attack mode!" She cried out as another armoured monster rose up, a ball and chain weapon in it's hand. (7/2000/2000)

"Interesting strategy, using my ability against me..." Trammel mused. "Very well then, I summon Flame Ruler in defense mode!" He said, his trench coat wearing flame manipulator rising to the field. (4/1500/1600) "My turn ends."

"And mine begins!" Rosetta declared drawing a card. "And I activate Card of Demise to draw until I have five cards in my hand!" She added, drawing her cards.

"Yes, but five turns from now you must discard your hand." Trammel reminded.

"It will be over by then." Rosetta replied. "I active Block Attack to force your monster to defence mode!" She called out as the magnificent bird landed, folding its wings. "Now attack, with Blessed Smashing Grace!" She cried out, her monster swinging about it's mace before charging, smashing the bird apart with it's mace. "And for every monster it destroys you lose three hundred life points!"

Rosetta: 2800

Trammel: 2500

"Lastly, I activate the Two-Man Cell Battle, and during our end phases we may select one level four or lower monster to special summon." Rosetta added. "And I choose to summon Blade Skater in defense mode." She added the purple skater rising up, arms crossed. (4/1500/1600)

"I admit, that was well played..." Trammel said as he drew. "But hardly a play like this one... First I offer Flame Ruler, using it's ability as two tributes for any fire monster to summon the spirit monster Yamata Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, a massive multi-headed snake-like dragon rising to the field. (7/2600/3100) "Next I set two cards face down, and I attack with Multi-Flame Firestorm!" Trammel cried out the multiple heads of his monster blasting fire at the opposing warrior, destroying it.

Rosetta: 2200

Trammel: 2500

"And thanks to its effect I draw until I have five cards if I deal battle damage to you." Trammel said drawing his cards. "Without risk of a later discard too."

"Perhaps, but as a Spirit Monster it must return to your hand at the end of the turn!" Rosetta declared.

"Assuming of course that it remains on the field..." Trammel explained. "I activate Monster Gate! And by offering Yamada Dragon I can pick up cards from my deck, discarding them until I reach a monster I can summon." He explained, the dragon vanishing as Trammel went through his deck. "And now I summon Firestorm Prominence in attack mode!" He called out, discarding three cards as a fiery crocodile rose to the field. (7/2000/1500) "And now my turn is over, but first I take advantage of your spell card, summoning Fire Kraken in defense mode." He added as a fiery octopus rose to his field. (4/1600/1500)

"As I knew you would!" Rosetta declared, drawing. "Now I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying any of your spell or trap cards on your field!" She called out, a wind rising up to destroy Trammel's two face down cards. "Next I activate Polymerization, fusing Blade Skater on the field with Etoile Cyber in my hand to create Cyber Blader!" She cried out, her other monster rising to the field, merging with the existing monster to form a purple and red female skater. (7/2100/800) "And thanks to it's effect I can double it's attack power when you have two monsters on the field. So thank you for helping me win!" (7/2100/800-7/4200/800)

"Silly, silly Rosetta..." Trammel chided. "I knew you would use Polymerization the moment you summoned Blade Skater... I know what you're up to... Attack me as I am and you will lose the duel, this I promise."

"Dear Teacher..." Rosetta hissed. "You and Falcon do not see the greater design of my power and skill! I simply cannot be defeated by the likes of you or her! Neither of you match my grace! By beauty! My style! And more importantly... My DECK! Attack him now my Cyber Blader! Attack and destroy Firestorm Prominence with Skate Slasher!" She cried out, her monster rushing across to slice the opposing monster in twain.

Rosetta: 2200

Trammel: 300

0---0

"No!" Maria shrieked. "He cannot lose! Not to HER!"

"Trust me..." Skyla began, the beginnings of a smirk pulling at her lips. "She's already lost."

"Huh?"

0---0

"Do you see now?" Rosetta said, eyes wide as a small ember remained where the reptile once stood. "Do you now see my POWER! You cannot defeat the Queen of the Rink!"

"Power yes." Trammel said with a smirk. "But like those Science Fiction films would say... I detect no intelligent life before me..."

"You DARE!?" Rosetta shrieked. "My monster it poised to crush you!"

"Actually all it's done is activate the effect of my Firestorm Prominence!' Trammel declared as the remaining ember set a fire that began to set the field ablaze.

"What is this!?" Rosetta cried out as her monster began to sweat.

"Once my Prominence has been destroyed by battle I may destroy every single monster on the field... Save face up fire monsters... Like my Fire Kraken." Trammel explained. "As for everything else, namely Blade Skater... They simply cannot handle the heat!" He called out, the Cyber Blader shattering apart. "Now being as you've exhausted your hand I assume it is my move now..." He continued, drawing a card. "And I swap Fire Kraken to attack mode and then summon Invasion of Flame in attack mode!" He called out, a massive wall of flame with a grinning face rising to the field. (3/1300/1200) "Now for the turn no trap cards can be activated, not that I've any to worry about to begin with... Now direct attack! Aqua Napalm and Smouldering Breath!" He called out, the two monsters sending streams of flame at Rosetta, coating her in flames as she brought her arms about her face. (1600 + 1300 :: 2900)

Rosetta: 0

Trammel: 300

"Your attitude, demeanour, lack of respect and overconfidence have all contributed to your failing grade tonight." Trammel said simply as Rosetta fell to her knees. Smirking slightly he turned on his heel, nose in the air as he walked away. "Class dismissed."

"This... Is not over you pompous fool..." Rosetta growled. "Not... Over..." She added as someone tapped on her head.

"One more thing!" Maria added, snapping her fingers. "Skyla..."

"Understood." The icy girl said as she lifted a bucket over Rosetta's head, mud spilling out onto her head. "Strange... I found that unusually... Satisfying..." She added as the gathered girls giggled and laughed at the fallen Endchild.

"GAHAHAHA!?" Rosetta shrieked aloud, jumping to her feet. "YOU PEASANTS! FOOLS! YOU DARE SOIL MY SOFT AND LUSCIOUS SKIN WITH MUD! YOU DIRTY MY UN BLEMISHED WITH THIS FILTH!"

"Mud with snakes in it to be precise." Skyla replied as Rosetta froze for a moment, her face twisted in horror.

"I think you broke her." Maria muttered before the Endchild girl screamed, running about in circles clawing the mud from her hair. "Was there any snakes in it?"

"No." Skyla replied. "I merely wished to observe her reaction."

"I think we can agree on that it was most enjoyable."

"Verily." Skyla replied before turning about to return to the dorm.

"If only I had a camera..." Maria mused. "Serenity would so love me for it..."

0---0

White Knights Swordsman, Lancer, Guardna and Lord, along with The Sealed Gates and Card of Demise are Anime Only cards and are not printed to the best of my knowledge.


	55. A Maiden's Heart

Shout Outs...

Elemental Balance: Sorry to hear that. I needed to remove Falcon temporarily, and this was the only way I could think of so I at least tried to make it seem real. If it helps in making people aware that I consider it a nice bonus.

Phantom Knight Makyura: Ummm... --Whistles Innocently--

ZK Chromedragozoid: Most of that you'll need to wait and see. As for any OCs I get, from anyone, I'll use them if I have a spot they can fill.

ttoad: Great, now you have me picturing him going around in feather boas and oversized hats...

Guardian Master: Yeah, I kinda thought touching on a sensitive subject might hit close to home with some people. Sorry to hear that.

Endermon: I try to keep the fic light-hearted, but not to the point of seeing the Teletubbies wander past. If they did I would have to shoot them. As for Trammel I wanted to show that despite his faults he is human and can respect others and show compassion.

Infinite Freedom: True, but I'm hoping to get to that subject later.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Cancer in any form sucks. Kill cancer. It's only proper.

NewSon: I don't mind Canon/OC pairings, so long as they're done well. And Serenity has long brown hair, waist long to be precise. On a side note what is it with Yu-Gi-Oh girls and really long hair? Mai, Ishizu, Alexis, Mindy...

Phantom 1: Heh. I kinda hope I'm handling Skyla well. Thanks.

demonfan: Or not. You never know.

Arashihawk: I hope I won't disappoint.

Ninja Wolf 25: The other Sacred Beasts have a role to play. Eventually. But not in Trammel's deck.

Keiji-sama: That's all well and good, however I always attempt to use the English names for the cards and characters. It is not meant as disrespect to the creator or his series, or followers of the OCG. It is the fact it is the version that I'm more familiar with, as well as the version most casual fans are familiar with.

SMP/The Notorious SMP: How could one forget?

D.J. scales: One would think they were bonding. Scary thought.

Kojiro Kiseragi: I suppose he had to win a duel sooner or later.

0---0

"This is quite unnecessary." Skyla declared as she sat in her room, Maria brushing her hair, both wearing their dresses. Maria's own hair was tied back in a braided bun.

"Now, now, if you are to attract a boy during this dance you must look your best." Maria replied happily. "And that goes double for your hair! You will look so beautiful... And that cross around your neck is so lovely." She added, referring to Skyla's white cross necklace with pointed golden caps.

"I do not require--" Skyla began before she was cut off.

"Done!" Maria chirped holding a mirror out for Skyla to see. Looking into the mirror she blinked. "That's me?"

"Yes it is." Maria replied, smiling. She had coaxed the machine duellist's hair to a silky shine before tying it back with a light blue bow that matched her cleavage baring dress, stopping at the knees in the front and travelling to the back of her calves in the back. Icy blue eyeliner highlighted her eyes, a light ruby blush applied to her cheeks. Somehow she had managed to gather her red bangs together into a cowlick that hung just over her eye. "What do you think?"

"I... Do not know..." Skyla admitted taking the mirror and looking herself over. "I have never used make up before... I look... Lovely?"

"That you do." Maria said with a grin. "Now you go and run along to the dance. I need to go pick up Hikari."

0---0

"I can't believe a tomboy like you would be so good at fashion." Serenity admitted as Allie braided her hair, a pink flower above her left temple.

"I don't get it either." Allie admitted, a slight wave in her own blonde hair. "Say, where's your roommate?"

"Leslie?" Serenity replied. "She got Walker to move her in with Kemah, they've been tight ever since they met."

"No kidding." Allie replied. "They even have the same date!"

"Yeah!" Serenity chuckled. "I'm not sure whether he should be happy... Or scared. I know I'm a little..."

"Ah, quite worrying." Allie responded. "This isn't Gonda we're talking about, I don't think his eyes will wander. Not in that dress anyway."

"Is it too much?"

"Nah. Sides, you'll have the time of your life! What could go wrong?"

0---0

"As possibly the only girl left in the dorm that will speak to you Rosetta..." Tanya began shaking her head at her friend. "I should say... This is not going to work..."

"Nonsense!" Rosetta replied as she posed in the full-length mirror. "I will catch his eye and take what is mine! And no Slifer Harridan will stop me!" She declared as Tanya shook her head.

Rosetta Endchild grew up in a rich family with one sibling, Richard, and both had been pressed by their parents into being one thing and one thing only: the best. And not just compared to other people, but each other as well, beginning their sibling rivalry at the tender age of eight. Their father paid both little mind so long as they did as needed, while little Richard was dotted on by their mother, earning Rosetta's ire. Since then Rosetta had made it a point to annoy her brother, and her brother made it a point to declare his superiority. That wasn't to say Rosetta wasn't spoiled rotten, what she wanted she got. And not getting what she wanted was the one thing she could not stand for. And thus far only one thing she had wanted that had not become hers was the dragon duellist and school representative, J.B.

The fact she had money hadn't interested him. And while he'd admire her good looks he wasn't enchanted by then. As far as Tanya could tell he had eyes for Serenity Wheeler, his date for the evening.

And that was something else that Rosetta could not stand for. In her mind Serenity was beneath her. She had, by appearances at least, come from a middle class background, perhaps lower than that, and had the 'girl next door' charm seen in so many romance genres. Tanya was certain in a beauty contest Rosetta would win hands down.

And yet whenever that girl wasn't looking J.B. was looking at her and not at Rosetta. That much was apparent when J.B. stood by the Slifer girl as Rosetta charged by her in their first meeting. A meeting that was followed by a duel, a duel in which Serenity had defeated Rosetta. That had all but sent Rosetta into shock, the fact that this lower class girl outplayed her. And more essentially kept her further from J.B.

Tanya knew that Rosetta held her distance, more in shame that any other factor, before hearing that J.B. and Serenity had teamed up to enter the Tag Team Tournament. Seeing the possibility of her love interest being further pushed into her rival's arms she entered, although only able to get her brother to join her. The pair, while dysfunctional, had proven to be a powerful and unstoppable force, bowling opponents over left and right. And when they duelled the Slifer duo they had reached some form of understanding, becoming even more powerful and nearly winning.

Yet instead of fracturing apart J.B. and Serenity pulled together, pooling their collective skills and cards to retake the advantage and take the victory, even overcoming the Endchilds DNA Surgery/Insect Barrier combination. And upon their loss the sibling fractured once more.

Shamed again Rosetta removed herself until the Friendship Tournament was being planned. Knowing that both J.B. and Serenity would likely be entered she petitioned Falcon to enter her as well, hoping to impress her boy and demolish her rival.

Skyla Reins was a shoe in for a spot, she was undefeated until her loss at the hands of Serenity, one more item on a list of things Rosetta hated Serenity for, and was considered the most likely to win.

The fact the Maria Lu Sept was chosen over her, however, had shot her hopes down before anything else. She had screamed and yelled at the headmistress, but to no avail. Maria was in and Rosetta was out. She had a glimmer of hope at the finals as the Slifer pair fought each other, but in the end they seemed to have forged a stronger bond and not a weaker one.

Which had brought them to the present. Rosetta had asked, petitioned, demanded, and uncharacteristically of her begged J.B. to be her consort for the dance. To which he said the one thing Rosetta did not need to hear.

"Sorry, but no. I'm going with Serenity."

To Tanya it was clear that he didn't hold much respect for Rosetta. A sensible girl would have cut her losses.

But not Rosetta, a girl unused to not getting whatever she pleased.

"With this dress I shall be the light of the party!" Rosetta declared. "That handsome J.B. will fall for me! He must!"

Tanya knew Rosetta well enough. Despite her arrogance Rosetta was raised to be the best, and that meant being smart. In her mind this was the last time she had a chance to woo him, if she had a chance to begin with. And to that end she got a dress that wasn't just overboard, it dragged the crew of the ship down with it.

A light blue lowing ankle length dress, sleeveless and covering from the neck down, or it would have if it wasn't semi-transparent showing the body it hugged and the dark blue strapless bra and matching thong underneath, royal blue high heels finishing the look.

"If they even let you in with that get up you mean." Tanya replied, standing up to exit the room. "I need to get my date." She added. Terry Fond didn't seem like the most exciting guy in the world, but at least he was a gentleman.

"Yes..." Rosetta replied as the door closed. "So do I..."

0---0

"Stop tossing that..." J.B. said as Gonda tossed a yellow corsage in the air idly, both Slifers wearing tuxedos with red shirts. "You don't want to ruin it."

"Keeps me calm my man." Gonda replied, taking the bundle of flowers on a ribbon in his hands. "Just a little nervous is all. Gotta make a good impression here."

"Is that before or after you look up her dress?" J.B. joked.

"Very funny." Gonda shot back as a knock sounded at their door. "That's probably them..." He added as the pair stood up, moving to the door as Gonda opened it, revealing the two girls in their dresses.

"Holey..." Gonda muttered looking Allie over from head to toe.

"Moley..." J.B. added, his eyes rising from Serenity's feet to gaze into her own eyes.

Smiling Allie leaned over to whisper to Serenity. "Told ya."

"Come on you guys." Serenity said, blushing slightly. "Walker said he wanted to get pictures before we went off."

0---0

"Okay, I'll admit it..." Allie began, Gonda's yellow corsage on her wrist as she looked about, hand on the clown's elbow. "Maria outdid herself."

"No kidding." Serenity added, J.B.'s red corsage on her own wrist as her arm looped about his. Looking about the four students saw pink hearts and cherubs on the walls, a winged heart proclaiming 'Happy Valentine's Day.' Bitter-Sweet's 'The Mating Game' started over the speakers as strobe lights travelled the floor.

"Uhh... So, shall we..." J.B. began as he rubbed his head with his free hand.

"Let's..." Serenity replied with a blush, allowing J.B. to lead her to the dance floor.

0---0

"No! Come on Bro! Ease up!" Yami called out in his yellow tuxedo, a black shirt underneath resisting the force of his brother, Hikari's, constant pushing.

"No way." Hikari replied, a dark grin on his face. "You pushed me to a girl. Now I'm pushing you BACK!" He added with one last shove, nearly slamming his brother into raven haired beauty who turned her head to look at the brother an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" Skyla asked coldly as she looked over the blonde haired youth, identifying him as a Ra from the colour of his tuxedo.

"Uh..." Yami began with a slight blush as he coughed into his hand. "Hi. I'm Yami... Yami Takeo..."

"Yes." Skyla replied, crossing her arms. "What do you want?" She asked as the boy rubbed a toe into the floor.

"Well, uh, I mean..." Yami stumbled before collecting himself. "Would you care... To dance with me?" He asked, as Skyla looked at him, eyes opened.

"I do not wish to... Deny you're request..." She began. "But I cannot."

"Why?" Yami asked, his face falling slightly.

"...I do not know how..."

"Is that all?" Yami said with a grin. "Care to learn?"

"I suppose that's... Acceptable..."

0---0

"Ouch..." Hikari said with a wince.

"Indeed." Maria added her arm looped about Hikari's. "I would think Skyla would be a wondrous dancer..."

"She is." Hikari replied. "Wondrously bad."

"Why did you shove him to her anyway?" Maria asked, tilting her head. A moment later she shivered involuntarily at her date's dark grin.

"Payback."

0---0

Somewhere in the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Boys Chainz head rose up. "Someone is using my Grin of Darkness!" He declared. "I demand blood!"

0---0

"Such a nice little event here, don't you think?" Alyssa asked as she and Brock lightly rocked to the music.

"Indeed..." Brock replied, gently rubbing his date's back. "After all the excitement of the tournament we need something like this to unwind."

"And unwind we shall." Alyssa said, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you for coming with me tonight Brock."

"Thank you for inviting me." Brock replied. "Perhaps we can do this more often."

"One step at a time dear." Alyssa added with a smile. "One step at a time..."

0---0

"I'm surprised you haven't stepped on my feet yet." Allie said as she and Gonda danced along the floor, her eye twitching.

"What, ya thought I couldn't dance?" Gonda asked.

"You are used to wearing shoes twice as big as your feet." She replied. "And you haven't been looking at my eyes like a GOOD dance partner." She added with a slight hiss, noticing that her date's eyes have yet to move from her breasts.

"What can I say?" Gonda said, with a grin. "You're... hotter than I thought."

"...Thank you. I think."

"Heh..." Gonda began looking up into Allie's face. "Can't help what I am."

"I guess." She replied. "But do you have to grab my ass like that?"

"...You want me to let go of it?" Gonda asked with a sheepish grin.

"...I never said that." Allie replied with a slight blush.

"And you call me dirty minded."

"HEY!"

0---0

"This is so nice..." Serenity let out, her head resting on her friend's chest as they swayed to the music, his hands about her waist as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"I know." J.B. replied simply, letting his cheek rest on her head. "Ever wonder..."

"Wonder what...?" Serenity replied closing her eyes.

"Ever wonder what would happen if we... Never met?"

"Sometimes. I... I'd never be where I am now." She said with a sigh. "You've always been looking out for me, helping me. Sometimes I think I'd left the academy... if it wasn't for you helping me. What about you?"

"I don't know..." He replied. "I think I'd still be doing well, but every now and then I feel like I need... Like I need someone to share what I do with." Shaking his head slightly he smiled softly. "Don't get me wrong, Gonda and Brock and those guys are great friends... But you're something else."

"I'm still not that special..."

"You are to me..." They paused in their dance as the music ended, looking into each other's eyes.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "I'm going to get some punch... Want some?"

"Sure Sunshine. Thanks." He replied as she walked off.

0---0

"You can hold us a little lower ya know?" Leslie said as she and Kemah led Xander to the drinks, arms about his shoulders.

"But if I did they my hands would be on..." He began with a blush.

"Yes." Kemah replied. "Is point." She added as both girls moved his hands to their rear ends.

"And you might be extra lucky later on." Leslie added with a smirk.

"Very yes." Kemah replied. "Dress no come with underpants." She added as Xander's face glowed bright red.

"...help."

0---0

Serenity hummed lightly to herself as she filled the two glasses up, smiling softly. "It's good stuff." Terry said, walking over. "Lilo's brew as I recall."

"Oh really?" She asked, turning her head to see the store owner talk to her friend, Duke who was leaving the following day.

"Yes... But that's not why I'm here." Terry replied. "Do you know Tanya Workington?"

"Never met." Serenity admitted.

"She's Rosetta's friend." Terry explained.

"She has friends?" The hero duellist said with a blink.

"Hard to picture, I know." Terry added. "She's my date. And she's let me in on a juicy detail: She says Rosetta will make another move for J.B. tonight."

"What!?" Serenity hissed out, eyes on the magician duellist.

"And I hear her dress is... Well see for yourself..." Terry said, gesturing as Serenity turned to look at the Obelisk girl.

"Is that allowed?" She asked glaring. "Wait, she's..." Her eyes widened as she saw where she was going. "Oh no you don't..."

0---0

"Hello J.B.!" A singsong voice said as the named student shivered.

"Not this again..." J.B. said turning about to answer before looking the speaker. Pausing he changed his question. "Are you allowed to even WEAR that?" He asked.

"Screw the rules!" Rosetta said. "I have money!"

'Great, she stole my father's catchphrase...' J.B. thought to himself with a twitching eye.

0---0

"Catchphrase... Stolen..." Jerry Powel said, reaching for the phone. "Must... Sue..."

0---0

"Come now, don't be like that." Rosetta cooed. "Come have a dance with me..."

"Thanks but no." J.B. replied, crossing his arms. "I have a date."

"Now forget about the little pixie and come with me." Rosetta said, reaching out, only to have someone else take her by the wrist. "What?"

"No means no." Serenity said coldly, pushing the hand away, stepping between her date and the other girl.

"Unless it means yes." Rosetta replied with a grin. "But... You wouldn't know about that, would you?" She taunted as her rival growled.

"Not worth it Sunshine." J.B. said as he took Serenity's arm, starting to lead her away. "Let's go somewhere else, away from her."

"Don't think I can be stopped!" Rosetta bellowed. "He will be mine!"

"Hey!" Serenity shouted back, pulling away from her date to glare at Rosetta. "He's not some kind of prize! He's a person!" She called back as the music currently playing quit.

"And one to have on MY arm!" Rosetta yelled back, as dancing halted, heads turning to look at them.

"We don't need this..." J.B. began, coving his face with his hand. "Really."

"This could get ugly." He heard as Duke stepped next to him, the two girls yelling back and forth.

"What do you mean?" J.B. asked with a groan.

"What I mean is guys in a fight look to humiliate other guys by using flashy moves, making themselves look cool." Duke explained. "Girls humiliate each other by stripping each other for the world to see... And in those dresses..."

"Oh for the love of..." J.B. groaned.

"And you call yourself a lady in THAT thing?" Serenity shrieked out, as Rosetta bristled.

"You little..." Rosetta hissed, fingernails bared as she stepped forwards.

"ENOUGH!" Waltman bellowed, stepping between the two arms outstretched. "What is the meaning of this outrage!?"

0---0

"I see." Waltman said after the situation had been explained, the two girls glaring at each other still. "However I will not allow this dance to be disrupted by such a dispute! But since you've done such a GOOD job making this a PUBLIC display the resolution should be PUBLIC as well!"

"Uhh... What do you mean Sir?" J.B. asked.

"Sark." Waltman said simply as the security chief walked over, two duel disks in his hands. "I suggest they duel for you."

"What!?" Serenity called out. "He's not a prize!"

"Afraid of losing Pixie?" Rosetta taunted, causing her rival to growl.

"No, he's not a prize, but it will settle it." Waltman said as Sark handed a duel disk to Rosetta before moving to give Serenity her own, both girls pulling their decks out.

"Hold up..." Gonda asked blinking. "Where did they hide those things? I mean it's not like they have pockets like our tuxedos or anything!"

"No, but our dresses have these." Allie explained, pulling the bottom of her dress to one side, showing her own deck strapped to her thigh. "Although why we'd need a deck at a dance... Never mind, the answer is right there."

"Hey, that's neat." Gonda said, kneeling down to pull her dress further to the side. "Hey, and matching--"

"You little!" Allie screeched, slamming her fist into Gonda's head, making him let go and cover his wounded body part.

"Ow-chi-wa-was!"

"Serves you right!"

"What I am suggesting is this." Waltman began, crossing his arms behind his back. "The two of you have a nice FRIENDLY duel. The winner gets to have the young man as their date. The loser gets escorted to their dorm, where they will stay until the morning." Turning to Rosetta he continued. "And I suggest there be no arguing the decision afterwards." Turning to look at Serenity he carried on. "Am I clear?"

"Very." Serenity said with a glare.

"Crystal." Rosetta added with a smirk.

"Glad we understand each other girls." Waltman said as the two opponents strapped their disks to their arms. "Now shuffle your decks... And DUEL!"

Serenity: 4000

Rosetta: 4000

"Prepare yourself!" Rosetta bellowed as she drew her sixth card. "For I summon a card that represents my desires... The Maiden in Love, in attack mode!" She called out, a girl with long brown hair and a flowing yellow dress rising to her field. (2/400/800)

"The hell...?" Serenity muttered as she drew. "Why leave something like that out in attack? One way to find out! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode!" She cried out, her blocky warrior rising up to the field. (4/800/2000) "Now attack, with Clay Charge!" She called out, her warrior rushing across the field, slamming it's shoulder into the Maiden knocking her over.

Serenity: 4000

Rosetta: 3600

"It's still there?" Serenity gasped, watching as the maiden looked teary eyed at the monster on her field.

"That's right!" Rosetta declared. "So long as it's in attack mode my Maiden cannot be destroyed in battle. But there's more..."

"You mean thing!" The maiden cried out, causing Clayman to rub its head.

"I... I am so sorry..." Clayman muttered. "What came over me?" It asked itself rubbing its head.

"It's okay..." The maiden replied, blowing a kiss at the hero, a heart flying across the field to land on Clayman's chest before a blush lit up it's face.

"What is that?" Serenity asked blinking.

"It's called a Maiden counter. Get used to it, there's plenty more to be had!" Rosetta declared as she drew. "Now I set one card face down and I equip my Maiden with Cupid's Kiss, an equipment spell card! Now attack Maiden, Skipping Lure!" She called out as her monster skipped across the field, arms outstretched...

Only to trip and fall to the ground in front of Clayman. "Ouch..." The maiden whined, wiping at its eyes.

Serenity: 4000

Rosetta: 3200

"What was the point of that?" Serenity asked blinking.

"Shh..." Rosetta smirked. "Watch."

"Oh dear, let me help you up." Clayman said, kneeling down to lift up the maiden before escorting it to her side of the field.

"What the... Why is my Clayman--" Serenity began.

"That is the power of love Pixie..." Rosetta said. "While Cupid's Kiss is equipped I can take control of any monster my Maiden attacks, provided it has a Maiden Counter on it. "And since I have control over Clayman... I can attack you directly with him!"

"Go!" The maiden directed. "Punish that mean girl!"

"As you wish my love!" Clayman bellowed before charging across the field, slamming directly into Serenity with it's shoulder! "Clay Charge!"

Serenity: 3200

Rosetta: 3200

"How nice..." Rosetta mused. "He knows which duellist to side with. Now I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw!" Serenity declared as she drew. 'Attacking that Maiden will only mean she can keep taking control of my monsters. I hate to do it, but I have to attack my... My own monsters!' "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Serenity called out, her burning hero rising to the field. (3/1200/800) "Now attack Clayman with Burstfire!" She cried out, her monster launching a fireball.

"Not quite. I activate... Defense Maiden!" Rosetta called out, flipping her trap. "This trap card can let me change your attack to my Maiden!" Rosetta added as the female monster leapt into the attack, the fireball impacting it chest.

"It burns!" Maiden in Love cried out.

Serenity: 3200

Rosetta: 2600

"Burstinatrix! Look at what you did!" Clayman bellowed, kneeling next to the girl.

"But I... She... I mean..." Burstinatrix stuttered as her face flustered.

"It's all right." The maiden said smiling, blowing a kiss to Burstinatrix. "Accidents happen..." She added a pink heart attaching to the female hero, her face glowing red.

"Wait, are they... Bi or... Lesbians or something?" Gonda asked on the sidelines. "Wait that means... HLMS! Hot Lesbian Monster WHAP Ow-Chi-Wa-Was!" He cried out as Allie rubbed her fist.

"Shut... Up..." The blonde growled.

"Now I draw." Rosetta declared calmly as she drew. 'Yes... My tactics are working! And with this trap card the power of love will ensure J.B. is mine!' "Now my Maiden attack with Skipping Lure!" She called out, her monster skipping over towards the female hero only to trip and land before her.

Serenity: 3200

Rosetta: 1800

"Silly girl." Burstinatrix said, her face red from her blush. "Come now, let's get you back where you belong." She said, helping the maiden up and escorting her back to Rosetta's field.

"No... Not Burstinatrix..." Serenity muttered

"Now I attack with both my heroes!" Rosetta called out.

"Get her!" Maiden in Love said as she pointed at Serenity.

"Clay Charge!" Clayman yelled out, rushing forth to slam Serenity again.

Serenity: 2400

Rosetta: 1800

"Burstfire!" Burstinatrix called out, flinging a fireball that slammed into her owner's chest.

Serenity: 1200

Rosetta: 1800

"Now I set a card face down and end my turn." Rosetta said with a smirk. "You may as well submit. Like your monsters my love will be mine!"

"It's all right Serenity, you've got it!" J.B. called out, making Rosetta blink. "You just need one good attack, right?"

'Why would he...?' Rosetta thought to herself. 'No matter... Soon he will see what I have to offer.'

'He's right...' Serenity thought to herself. 'Her Maiden's effects are powerful, but it's attack is so low... I just need to summon a monster powerful enough to take out her life points in one shot!' "I draw!" Serenity called out as she took her card. "And I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" She added, drawing. "Great! I summon my newest hero, the Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!" She called out, a monster rising up to her field, wings with propellers on it's back as a visor covered it's face. (4/1800/300) "And once summoned I can take one Elemental Hero from my deck, and I choose Sparkman!" She added, taking her card into her hand from her deck. "Next I activate Dragonic Attack! This turns the warrior monster I equip it to into a dragon type and boosts it's attack and defence by five hundred!" She added as the her monster grew green scale armour. (4/1800/300-4/2300/800) "You're done! Attack Maiden in Love with Light of the Dragonic Soul!" She called out, her monster diving at the maiden, fist reared back.

"It would be, except I have this!" Rosetta called out as she flipped her card. "Spirit Barrier! And now so long as I have monsters on the field I cannot take battle damage!"

"Damn it..." Serenity muttered as her hero struck the maiden, knocking it over. "So close..."

"Owie..." Maiden in Love whined as she began to cry. "That hurt!"

"You beast!" Burstinatrix cried out at the hovering hero.

"Get down here Heli-Dork!" Clayman added.

"Oh my... This isn't right..." Stratos declared as he rubbed his head. "Not right at all."

"Well... I'm fine, so everything is okay!" The maiden giggled, blowing a kiss at Stratos, a heart attaching itself to him.

"Not this again..." Serenity growled, looking at her hand. "One card, face down."

"And my move!" Rosetta called out as she drew. "And now my Maiden, do your thing! Skipping Lure!" Rosetta bellowed as her monster skipped across the field, tripping once more and landing on the ground.

"Oww..." The girls said as Stratos landed, lifting her into his arms.

"Allow me to help you there." Stratos said as he flew to Rosetta's field, setting the girl down.

"She's wide open..." Brock muttered.

"Not like this..." Maria gasped out.

"Serenity..." J.B. added, eyes unblinking.

"Now I command you all to--"

"Do nothing, activate Hallowed Life Barrier!" Serenity called out, flipping her card up. "And by discarding one card I can halt all battle and effect damage for the turn!"

"Is that all?" Rosetta scoffed. "You'll need more than that."

'She's right...' Serenity thought to herself. 'With both Maiden in Love and Spirit Barrier she's... Invincible! And as long as Cupid's Kiss is on the field she can control my heroes! And the only monster I have left is Sparkman... I can't let her win! James is depending on me... I am still not sure what I want from him in my life... But no one will take him from me!' "I draw!" She called out, taking her card. "This is... Yes... I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Serenity called out, her electric hero rising to the field. (4/1600/1400) "Now to destroy Maiden in Love!"

"Haven't you figured it out?" Rosetta called back. "My Maiden is indestructible!"

"No, it's indestructible... as long as it's in attack mode. But what if I play... Spark Blaster!?" She cried out, a gun appearing in Sparkman's hand. "And now, fire at the Maiden in Love!" She called out as Sparkman fired it's weapon, striking the maiden and forcing her to kneel.

"No!" Rosetta cried out. "This cannot be!"

"Now attack with Shining Surge Flash!" Serenity called out, her monster sending a shock of lightning out to the maiden, destroying her.

"What in the... What have I been doing?" Clayman asked in a daze as it wandered back to Serenity's field.

"I can't believe... That girl somehow... We betrayed our friends!" Stratos added as he followed Clayman.

"Don'tlikegirlsthatway. Don'tlikegirlsthatway. Don'tlikegirlsthatway. Don'tlikegirlsthatway." Burstinatrix chanted as she followed her male counterparts. "Peekatboysinbathlater. Peekatboysinbathlater. Peekatboysinbathlater. Peekatboysinbathlater."

"What... What in the world!?" Rosetta shrieked out.

"Cupid's Kiss was attached to your Maiden." Serenity explained. "So when it went Cupid's Kiss went with it. And when Cupid's Kiss went your hold on my monsters was broken. So now... Clayman! Burstinatrix! Stratos! Direct attack! Elemental Fury!" Serenity called out as her heroes charged across the field.

"It's payback time! Clay Charge!" Clayman cried out, rushing with a shoulder tackle.

"Eat this! Light of the Dragonic Soul!" Stratos added with a fist extended.

"I don't eat carpets you twit! Burstfire!" Burstinatrix added with a flame-coated fist out stretched, all three attacks slamming Rosetta at the same time. (800 + 2300 + 1200 :: 4300)

"NOOOOO!" Rosetta cried out as she was slammed into the floor, skidding along until she hit a table, two glasses and a bowl of punch falling onto her. "GAHAHAH!"

Serenity: 1200

Rosetta: 0

"Okay girl, up you go." Sark said, gripping Rosetta by the arm after she had stood up, dress soaked in the drink.

"I lost...?" She muttered as she was led away. "But I can't... I lose him if I can't win... Not to that tramp..."

"Glad that's over..." Serenity said, putting her deck away and taking her disk off.

"Hey, Sunshine?" J.B. said as he ambled over, students leaving the pair as the music started up again, Love Generation starting up over the speakers.

"Hey..." Serenity began. "I... Forgot the punch..." She said with a giggle.

"It's okay..." The dragon duellist replied. "I'd... rather have another dance anyway."

"Sure." Serenity replied, moving to hug J.B. "I think... I can do that..." She added with a smile.

0---0

Maiden in Love, Defense Maiden, Cupid's Kiss and Happy Marriage (Unused) are Anime Only cards, although they have been adapted for use in the game Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Tag Force. Beyond this they have not appeared in printed form to the best of my knowledge.

According to both the Anime and Tag Force card texts Cupid's Kiss does not say the monsters will return to it's owner when destroyed, I just added that in myself.

Also I will be gone between September 10th and the 24th. So no updates during that time.


	56. Walker and The Little Guys

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: Thanks man.

lightningstrxu: I only got into the Abridged Series not too long ago. Now I'm wondering why I didn't do it earlier.

Ninja Wolf 25: That would be a scary thought.

Endermon: You make that sound like a bad thing.

ttoad: I might write one up sometime. Never know.

Psycho King: Maiden in Love can be a pain in the ass, huh? A cute pain, but still...

Infinite Freedom: Wouldn't every guy? As for Allie her inner pervert begs to be let loose. After all it's been chained in the basement of her mind for so long...

ZK Chromedragozoid: Rosetta can't catch a break if she tripped. Not that anyone's crying over it, but...

demonfan: No, that's only if they lose to J.B. --Wink--

PlagueXRoamer: You forgot Poison Rose and Knospe.

The Notorious SMP: So, you enjoyed it then? As if I need to ask.

NewSon: You're a Richard Endchild fan? Dear god... Joking.

0---0

"Alright students, calm down." Waltman said, a group of people behind him as he addressed all the students gathered in the theatre. "We have a few announcements before we let you go for the day. First in about three weeks King's Academy's representative will arrive to duel with our representative, James Jennings. So if you could show him your support, Duel Academy's Pride is on his shoulders.

0---0

"Yeah..." J.B said. "Noooo pressure..." He muttered as Serenity giggled beside him.

0---0

"Secondly, we have new students here at Duel Academy." Waltman continued. "Normally we don't introduce transfer students at assemblies, however being as we're already here we may as well!" Clapping his hands he smiled. "Now come on then, come over and introduce yourselves." He said stepping aside as a girl with light brown hair in a pageboy cut in a Slifer uniform approached the microphone.

0---0

"What in the...?" Skyla muttered. "What is she doing here?"

"What is who? That girl?" Maria asked blinking.

0---0

"Ummm... H-hello?" The girl began shyly. "I'm... Adrianna Reins... Nice to meet you all." Bowing slightly she stepped back to her seat.

0---0

"I never knew you had a sister!" Maria exclaimed as Skyla sighed.

"That's because I never told you..." Skyla replied. 'What is she doing here...?'

0---0

A second student a boy in a Ra Yellow uniform his blonde hair having a blue spike rising up at the front, grinned as he stepped to the microphone. "Yo peoples, the name Jimmy Novak! Remember it cause your gonna hear a lot more of it soon!" He said before turning about to sit down again, another girl standing up to approach the microphone, her curvy and busty body clad in an Obelisk Blue uniform that was black with blue trim, waist long silver hair pulled back into a French braid.

"Greetings." The woman said with a slight European accent. "My name is Remona Silver. I hope we will all have... Fun together." She said with a slight grin, a few catcalls rising from the males in the audience. Bowing slightly she turned to go back to her seat as another Obelisk Girl, this one clad in a white uniform with blue trim stepped up to the microphone, her flowing blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, a blue bow at the back of her head.

"Hello everyone." She began. "My name is Mary Susan Duellgott. It is a privilege to be here." She said, bowing curtly before turning to sit back down, Waltman moving back to the microphone.

0---0

"Mary Susan?" Gonda spat out. "What kinda name is that?"

"I have no idea." Allie replied. "But it sounds kinda... Prefect-ish."

"That's not a word..." Gonda replied.

0---0

"Thanks you. Please everyone, be respectful to the new students and help them adjust to life at Duel Academy." Waltman said. "Now lastly, as you all know over the past month we've lost two of our Headmistresses, Alexis Falcon and Sandra Alundra." He began, a few cheers at the mention of the departed Slifer Headmistress. "Now I would like to introduce you to their replacements." He began, stepping aside as a woman clad in a royal blue dress stepped up to the microphone.

"Greeting students." She began, her blonde hair done up in a large beehive, a long bang jutting down between her eyes. "My name is Rosemary Duellgott! I am the new Headmistress of the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Girls."

0---0

"Does that make that Mary Susan girl her daughter?" J.B. asked, scratching at his head.

"They look kinda similar now that you mention it." Serenity replied.

0---0

"As a teacher I expect nothing but the best." Rosemary began. "And I will see that nothing short of perfection leaves my classes." She added before turning about to sit down. Afterwards the woman next to her stood up.

0---0

"Hey wait..." Serenity began. "I know her..."

"You do...?" J.B. replied.

0---0

"Whoa, what a babe..." A Ra male near the front said as the new teacher approached the microphone.

"I'd spend some after school time with her." An Obelisk boy added.

"She looks so elegant and graceful." A Slifer girl added.

"Why couldn't we get her?" An Obelisk Girl asked.

"Hello students." The woman began, bowing slightly, her raven locks shining as her white dress hugger her body, a Slifer Red Jacket on her torso. "My name is Ishizu Ishtar. I will be your new teacher, and for you Slifer Girls your new Headmistress. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to the fond memories we will share together."

0---0

"Ishizu!" Serenity called out to the teacher as she left the main building, running towards her as J.B. tailed her, Walker ambling behind them. The Egyptian woman turned about to look, softly smiling as the girl stopped before her.

"Serenity, I never knew you were here." Ishizu said. "What are you doing here?"

"Learning the game of course." Serenity replied. "What about you?"

"Well after the... Events of Battle City I thought it was time for a change of pace. My brothers and myself have decided to enjoy ourselves. Odion is currently travelling the globe, trying to see as much as he can and Marik has, surprisingly, taken up the guitar."

"He's a musician?" Serenity said blinking briefly.

"Yes, he's found work all across Cairo." Ishizu replied. "But enough of that, who are these two?"

"Oh right." Serenity began. "This is my friend J.B. and The Slifer Boys Headmaster, Walker Orville."

"Hey there." J.B. said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you." Walker began with a sly grin. "Just call me Walker, I look forward to working with you." He added, extending his hand.

"Likewise." Ishizu responded, shaking it briefly.

"Lots of new faces at the Academy now." J.B. said, rubbing his nose. "Wonder what decks they all have?"

"We could find one out now." Walker said, gesturing towards two girls as they wandered near.

"Hey, Skyla!" Serenity called out, waving at the Obelisk girl who waved back, walking over to her, her Slifer companion trailing her. "Who's this?" She asked, looking at the other Slifer girl as they neared.

"This is my Sister, Adrianna." Skyla said, gesturing to the girl.

"Hey, there, nice to meet you!" J.B. said cheerfully, extending his hand to the girl who ducked behind her sister. "Umm..."

"She's a little... Timid." Skyla said with a sigh.

"It's okay." Serenity said, crouching down to look at the girl peeking around Skyla. "I'm Serenity, that's Walker, J.B. and Ishizu."

"It's fine Addy." Skyla said. "They're... Friends." She said as if tasting the word for the first time.

"Umm... Hello." Adrianna said meekly, stepping around her sister. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, this place can be a little overwhelming." Serenity replied with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Well..." Adrianna began. "I always wanted to be able to duel like my big sister so I applied. I didn't tell her, since I wanted to surprise her... only I ended up in Quest Academy by accident. I couldn't get transferred here until now."

"I can understand that." Serenity responded. "I came here to learn how to duel like my brother Joey."

"Well I'm not so good yet..." Adrianna began with a blush.

"You get better by doing!" J.B. said with a smile. "So wanna have a--"

"A moment if you will." Skyla interrupted, grabbing Serenity and J.B. by their arms and leading them to the two teachers as her sister blinked.

"Hey, what gives?" J.B. hissed out.

"Adrianna has had a rather... Bad experience the last time I saw her duel." Skyla explained simply. "She's still a little afraid of the scarier monsters in the game, although she does have counselling. I don't want to see her traumatized by your Blue Eyes."

"Can't be that bad..." J.B. replied.

"It took her weeks before she could look at my Cyber Dragons again."

"Or maybe not..."

"I could do it." Serenity offered. "My heroes aren't scary."

"Necroshade." Skyla responded.

"Fine."

"I will duel her then." Walker offered.

"Hey, come to think of it I've never seen you duel before." J.B. replied.

"Trust me, I doubt I have a monster in my deck that can frighten even her." Walker replied. "And this may help her ease into the scarier monsters as you say."

"He does have a point." Ishizu replied. "A duellist must be able to face any monster at anytime. Agreed?"

"...Fine." Skyla said as Walker stepped to the girl.

"How's about a friendly duel with me, hmm?" Walker said with a smile. "Like J.B. said to get better you need to practice."

"Well..." Adrianna began before looking at her sister who nodded. "...Okay."

"Very well then." Walker said as the two activated their disks, stepping away from each other. "Get your game on!"

"Get your game on..." J.B. mused. "Cool!"

Adrianna: 4000

Walker: 4000

"And I will begin!" Walker said as he drew his sixth card. "And I summon Dancing Elf in defence mode!" He called out, a winged female elf in a green dress rising up to his field, arms crossed. (1/350/200) "Next I activate Heart of the Underdog. More on that later though. Lastly I set one card face down."

"All right... My turn then." Adrianna said as she drew. "I summon... Patroid in attack mode!" She called out, a cartoon-like police car rising up, standing on it's back wheels. (4/1200/1200) "Now I'll attack with Cruiser Bruiser!" She called out, her vehicular monster charging across to slam a front wheel into the elf.

"You realise my face down could have been dangerous to you." Walker said. "Why didn't you use your effect?"

"Effect?" Adrianna asked with a blink.

"Patroid's ability lets you examine one face down card on the field Addy." Skyla replied. "Please keep that in mind..."

"I'm sorry..." Adrianna replied with a blush.

"Mistakes are a part of learning child." Walker explained. "But I'll show you my card anyways... As I activate Human-Wave Tactics!" He called out flipping his card up. "Now during the end of each turn for each level one or two normal monster destroyed in battle in that turn I can summon a level one or two normal monster from my deck, namely Happy Lover." He explained as a small winged fairy rose up to his field. (2/800/600)

"I'm beginning to see now." Ishizu said. "His deck must be based around low level monsters."

"Sort of like Gonda's deck." Serenity added.

"No, not quite." J.B. replied. "Gonda relies a lot more on low level effect monsters. Walker looks like he relies on low level normal monsters with support just for them."

"Now then, I draw and activate the effect of Heart of the Underdog." Walker continued. "If I draw a normal monster I may show it to you to draw again. And since I drew Flame Dancer I can draw once more." He added drawing again. "And Charcoal Inpachi, meaning I draw again!" He continued, drawing a third time. "Now I shall summon Charcoal Inpachi in defence mode!" He called out, a burnt out wooden figure rising up to the field. (1/100/2100) "Next I activate Thousand Energy! At the cost of destroying my level two normal monsters at the turn's end I can boost their attack and defence by a thousand! So my Happy Lover gains additional power! (2/800/600-2/1800/1600) Now attack with Happy Splash!" He called out his monster gathering pink energy before itself before firing it at Patroid, shattering it apart.

Adrianna: 3400

Walker: 4000

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." Walker added as his Happy lover shattered apart.

"And I d-draw!" Adrianna called out looking at her hand. "And I'll summon... Steamroid in attack mode!" She called out, a train-like monster rising up to her field. (4/1800/1800) "Now attack with Train Wrecker!" She called out her monster rushing at the Inpachi.

"Against twenty-one hundred defence that's not a wise idea." Walker said before the train slammed into his monster, shattering it. "...Or not."

"Steamroid is one of her more powerful monsters." Skyla explained. "If it attacks it gains five hundred attack points." (4/1800/1800-4/2300/1800) She added as Steamroid returned to normal. (4/2300/1800-4/1800/1800)

"That's brutal!" J.B. declared.

"Now I'll... Set one card face down and end my turn." Adrianna said.

"And now my Human-Wave Tactics activates, allowing me to summon Mokey Mokey in attack mode!" Walker added, a square-shaped, lazy looking monster rising up to his field. (1/300/100) "Next I draw! And thanks to Heart of the Underdog, by showing you Firegrass I can draw again. Now I draw... Haniwa, letting me draw again." He added, as he drew a third time. "Now I activate my face down card, Common Charity! And now I draw two cards, but I must remove one normal monster from play from my hand. Flame Dancer will do." He said as her drew his cards before removing his dancer. "Now I summon Haniwa in attack mode!" He called out, a short stone figure rising to his field. (2/500/500)

"What's he up to?" J.B. asked, blinking.

"Now I activate Triangle Power!" Walker called out. "This works just like Thousand Energy, only for level one normal monsters, like Mokey Mokey. And it boosts them by two thousand attack and defense points." (1/300/100-1/2300/2100)

"That's massive!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Now attack, with Mokey Smashy!" Walker commanded as his monster crossed the field towards the train monster.

"And I'll use... Supercharge to draw two cards, since you're attacking my 'Roid monster!" Adrianna said, flipping her face down before drawing her cards.

"Mokey, Mokey!" It barked, the train losing attack power (4/1800/1800-4/1300/1800) before shattering.

Adrianna: 2400

Walker: 4000

"What happened to it's attack power?" Ishizu asked.

"That's Steamroid's drawback." Skyla explained. "It gains attack power while on the offence, but on defence it weakens."

"That can be a pain." J.B. added.

"Now Haniwa, attack directly with Rock Block!" Walker called out as his monster charged, running into Adrianna before falling onto it's back.

Adrianna: 1900

Walker: 4000

"One card face down, and I end my turn." Walker added.

"Now I draw!" Adrianna called out, taking a card. "This could... Yes... I might just..."

"Hmm?" Walker mused at her mumbling.

"Okay, I summon... Ambulanceroid in attack mode!" She called out, an ambulance-like monster rising up. (3/300/1200) "And now I activate Double Summon to get another normal summon, letting me call Expressroid in attack mode!" She added, a passenger train rising to the field. (4/400/1600) "Now when I summon Expressroid I can add two 'Roid monsters from my graveyard to my hand." She began, pulling her monsters. "But with Ambulanceroid out any 'Roid monsters that goes to my hand from my graveyard can be summoned to the field!" She called out, her Steamroid (4/1800/1800) and Patroid (4/1200/1200) both rising up again.

"This could hurt..." Walker muttered.

"Steamroid go! Train Wrecker!" She called out, her monster rushing across the field, gaining momentum (4/1800/1800-4/2300/1800) before smashing the stone figure.

Adrianna: 1900

Walker: 2200

"Patroid, go! Cruiser Bruiser!" She cried out, her police cruiser rushing across to slam into the teacher.

Adrianna: 1900

Walker: 1000

"Expressroid, go! Excess Express!" Adrianna continued, her express train rushing across to slam Walker.

Adrianna: 1900

Walker: 600

"And Ambulanceroid, go! Medical Mash!" She added as her last monster charged across to slam Walker.

Adrianna: 1900

Walker: 300

"Not a bad combination..." Walker admitted. "But now my Human-Wave Tactics allows me to summon another Mokey Mokey from my deck!" He called out, a second lazy looking monster rising to the field. (1/300/100) "Next I activate the trap card, Solemn Wishes! Now when I draw..." He added, taking a card. "I gain five hundred life points."

Adrianna: 1900

Walker: 800

"And I drew Gigabyte, which activates Heart of the Underdog, letting me draw again!" Walker continued. "This also activates my Solemn Wishes card again!"

Adrianna: 1900

Walker: 1300

"Now I activate the Enchanted Fitting Room, paying eight hundred life points to let me pick up four cards from the top of my deck, and letting me summon any level three or lower normal monster I find!"

Adrianna: 1900

Walker: 500

"So now I summon Mushroom Man and Petit Dragon!" Walker added as a mushroom with arms (2/800/600) and a small yellow dragon (2/600/700) rose to the field. "Next I'll use Monster Reborn to revive Haniwa!" He added, his stone figure returning to the field. (2/500/500) "Next I will summon Gigobyte in attack mode!" He continued, a small crocodile-like being rising up. (1/350/300) "Now my army stands ready!"

"To do what?" Serenity asked. "I hate to say it but they're all kinda... Shrimpy."

"Perhaps." Walker admitted. "But Duel Monsters is more than mere attack power. It's playing the way that suits you, and finding hidden powers to unlock... Like my spell card... The Law of Normal!" Walker called out, playing his card. "I can only use this when I have five level one or two normal monsters on my field. Now we must discard all card from our hand and destroy all cards on our field, save level one or two normal monsters.

"Oh no..." Adrianna said, discarding her entire hand as every single monster on her field shattered, along with Human-Wave Tactics and Heart of the Underdog.

"Now, Gigobyte, Mokey Mokey, Haniwa, Mushroom Man, Petite Dragon, go! Little Guys Attack!" He cried out as all of his monsters charged across the field, each one gently banging at Adrianna's legs. (350 + 300 + 600 + 500 + 800 :: 2550)

Adrianna: 0

Walker: 500

"Well played!" Walker admitted, smiling softly. "You came very close."

"But... I lost..." Adrianna replied sadly, looking down at the ground.

"It's all right Addy." Skyla said. "You held up against a teacher very well."

"And that combo with Ambulanceroid and Expressroid was pretty sweet!" J.B. replied.

"But I... Didn't even think of doing that until I saw them both in my hand..." Adrianna replied.

"And now you are one move stronger." Ishizu added.

"Everything is fine Addy." Skyla repeated. "It took a loss to teach me... you can learn more in defeat than a hundred victories."

"This is true." Walker replied. "But sometimes all you have learned is that you have been defeated."

"But even if you don't learn something you get stronger, no matter what!" J.B. added.

"Agreed." Ishizu inserted. "But if you don't mind, I would like to see my dorm and meet my students."

"If you could take my sister with you." Skyla asked. "I should go introduce myself to Mrs. Duellgott."

"Of course." The Headmistress replied.

"I'll... see you later Addy."

"Uhh... Sure..." Adrianna said as she pulled out a piece of paper, Skyla turning about to leave. "I need to find my room..." She said looking at it as Serenity peeked over her shoulder.

"Hey, that's my room!" Serenity exclaimed. "Guess that means will be roommates!"

"R-r-really?" Adrianna squeaked. "I-I-I hope that's not a problem..."

"Don't worry..." Serenity replied, setting a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder as the pair, along with Ishizu, walked towards the Slifer Dorm for Girls. "I'm sure it'll be fine!"

"Well this is full circle." Walker mused, rubbing at his chin.

"What do you mean?" J.B. asked.

"I recall you taking Serenity under your wing, in a matter of speaking, for awhile." Walker replied. "And now there she is, taking a new student under her own wing. Just shows how far she's come."

"I think it's more like how far we've all come..." J.B. replied. "And how far we still have to go..."

"I never thought you'd be so philosophical."

"It's just... The Duel against King's Academy is coming up, and I've ended up as the school rep. Maybe I'm over-thinking this, but... Do you think I can live up to what everyone's expecting of me?"

"Considering your father I wouldn't think you'd worry about expectations."

"Yeah, I'll never live up his, no question. But I can't help but shake this one, ya know?"

"Don't worry. Listen J.B., you've come this far not because of expectations but for the pure love of the game." Walker explained as he began to walk to the Slifer Dorm for Boys, J.B. following him. "That's what brought you here, and it's what will take you as far as you need to go. Never forget that."

"Thanks Walker." J.B. replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Your welcome." The teacher replied. "By the way, where is Gonda?"

0---0

"MY PANTIES!" A voice bellowed out as Gonda flipped a match into the bin, lighting the barrel full of unmentionables. "WHAT MANNER OF DEVIOUSNESS IS THIS!?!?"

"This is kinda mean, yeah." Gonda admitted as the cloth in the barrel burned. "And a waste of perfectly good panties..."

"WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY! ROSETTA ENDCHILD DEMANDS IT!"

"But man, is it worth it!"

0---0

Triva: Gigobyte, Mokey Mokey, Haniwa, Mushroom Man and Petite Dragon are all featured on the card art of 'The Law of Normal'.

Mushroom Man has not, to the best of my knowledge, been printed in English format.


	57. The Alpha Female

Shout Outs...

ZK Chromedragozoid: Not saying. As for Ishizu, everyone was expecting Mai Valentine so I though it would make a nice swerve.

Guardian Master: Ya never know about Gonda, he's a skirt chaser. Wouldn't be the same if he didn't.

Endermon: Novak was suggested to my by Psycho King. And Mushroom Man #2 is a real card.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Something like that.

The Notorious SMP: I plan on making use of Xander (And likely by extension, Leslie and Kemah) soon.

Ninja Wolf 25: That and for being a rhymes with witch in general. I just got the image of Gonda doing that and had to write it.

ttoad: ...Chainz in love... My friend you have now scared me...

D.J. scales: Low level monsters does suit him, no?

Infinite Freedom: Gonda and Allie, sitting in a tree, G-R-O-P-I-N-G! First come a fist! There goes the lecher! Now he's carried out on a medical stretcher!

Elemental Balance: Forgot to mention Adrianna was your character to. I'm bad at that... As for Gonda, I doubt he'd cry. He would have seen them as soiled and ruined, considering who wore them.

anime shadow alpha: Thanks man.

Psycho King: The Tiny Monster deck says hello too.

NewSon: Thanks man.

Dabrikishaw: As I always say, wait and see.

Phantom 1: I know, I said it hasn't been printed in English format, as it a physical card, not as in a card in a game.

Demonfan: Guess he wanted his other monsters to get in on the action.

Arashihawk: Glad to hear it man. Thanks.

0---0

"Come on kids, get ready to move!" Riker said as he looked over the group of students in the gym. He himself was in a blue jogging suit while his students wore white t-shirts with trimmings the colour of their dorm with the boys wearing coloured shorts and the girls wearing coloured bloomers. "We'll do a pair of laps for a warm up!" He added as the gym doors opened.

"Sorry if I'm a little tardy." A cultured tone said as Riker turned about. "Mrs. Duellgott needed a word with me."

"Silver, right?" Riker said, looking the girl over. "What's with the uniform?"

"Yeah, what is with it?" Allie asked, pulling slightly at her bloomers that just covered her bottom. "This isn't skimpy enough?"

While most of the girls wore t-shirts tucked into bloomers that went from the waist to just over the curves of their buttocks Remona Silver wore a black t-shirt that bared her midriff with blue bloomers that went from the top of her hips and were cut more like a French bikini.

"I don't mean to seem odd." Remona replied as she stepped over to join the class. "It simply feels more... Cozy."

"She can be as cozy as she wants..." Gonda said with a silly grin.

"Ya mind Allie?" J.B. asked.

"Not at all." She replied, slapping the clown upside the head.

"Ow-chi-wa-was!" Gonda cried out.

"I'll let it slide Silver, but I'm expecting you to sweat like mad in my class." Riker added as the girl stood in line next to Skyla, smirking.

"Fine." Remona said simply as the teacher whistled, the students beginning a light jog around the gym, Skyla moving to the front of the pack as the class followed.

"Man, she's always in the lead there." J.B. mused as he jogged alongside Gonda and Serenity.

"Yeah well she's supposed to be the Queen of the School for a reason." Serenity responded.

"You don't say?" A voice said as Remona jogged up to them. "We'll see about that!" She declared, picking up speed and leaving the three Slifers in her wake.

"What in that!?" Gonda cried out. "She's a quick one!"

"Hey there Queeny!" Remona cooed out as she caught up to Skyla.

"What do you want?" Skyla replied, an icy glare in her eyes.

"Think you can keep up?" Remona taunted with a smirk, a glint of an incisor showing from her mouth. "Come on if you think you're the best!" She called out picking up speed.

"Best?" Skyla growled out. "It's not you!" She responded, matching her gait.

"Hey!" Riker called as the two finished their lap in near unison, Remona taking a slight lead. "This ain't a race! It's a warm up!"

0---0

"Let's see, they've nearly matched each other in push ups, sit ups, squats, jumping jacks, sprints..." Terry listed as Skyla and Remona did chin ups at a rapid pace, nearly all of the class watching on, Riker leaving to speak with someone.

"What is up with this?" J.B. asked. "The new girl getting in Skyla's face is odd, but why is she rising to the bait so easy? This isn't like her?"

"Simple." Brock replied. "Skyla is the Alpha Female."

"Beg pardon dear." Alyssa asked. "Alpha Female?"

"Put simply in any social group you tend to get an 'Alpha' or leader." Brock replied. "Chimpanzees, Wolves, even humans tend to defer to the group's Alpha, be they wiser or stronger. And of course the Alpha gains privileges, hence why one would desire to be Alpha."

"Okay, that explains Remona." Serenity said. "Skyla's Alpha, and Remona wants to BE the Alpha. But why is Skyla being so competitive?"

"Emotions were never her strong point." Terry inserted. "She usually suppresses them, but in this case I think she feels threatened by Remona, so she's going along with them in this instance. On some level she recognizes Remona wants to be where she is, and Skyla is defending her turf, something that comes naturally." He sighed as the two girls lowered themselves from the bar, glaring at each other. "This can lead to no good."

"Dare I ask?" Gonda responded.

"Not bad, 'Queeny'." Remona taunted. "For a lower-class girl you keep up well enough."

"Lower-class girl?" Skyla replied coldly. "I've bested you just now! And in sit ups I might add."

"Yet your too slow to keep up in race." Remona responded. "Or squats. Well you are a bit more well rounded..."

"I am not overweight, if you are assuming such a thing!" Skyla hissed back. "At least I have hips."

"No good at all." J.B. added.

"No... No HIPS!?" Remona responded, flustered. "I have a perfect hourglass figure!"

"I think that is MY definition." Skyla replied.

"Witch!"

"Creep!"

"Twit!"

"Devil!"

"Gah!" Remona cried out before rushing forwards, grabbing at Skyla's shirt, surprising her for a moment before it tore slightly, the machine duellist quickly grabbing her foe's shirt and yanking as well, the dark cloth ripping as well.

"Oh my GOD!" Gonda cried out. "Catfight! With two hot chicks! Sweet!"

WHAP! Went Serenity's fist.

WHAP! Went Alyssa's fist.

DOUBLE WHAP! Went Allie's fist.

"Owie-Owie-Owie-OW-CHI-WA-WAS!" Went Gonda as he covered his head.

"Come on, we gotta pull'em apart!" J.B. called out.

"I like living, thank you." Terry said as J.B. grabbed Remona about the waist as Brock took Skyla hold in a full nelson, the two boys pulling to separate the fighters, cloth tearing further as they were parted.

"Let me GO!" Skyla bellowed, fighting Brock's grip.

"UNHAND ME!" Remona screamed, clawing at J.B.'s hands.

"It's like holding... Holding back an angry tiger..." J.B. said as he struggled, Tyson rushing over to grab a hold of Remona, pressing his shoulder into her abs, arms about her waist.

"Need a hand?" The fellow Slifer asked as Remona began hitting his shoulders. "God what are her muscles made of, Steel!?" He cried out.

"What is going on here!?" Riker bellowed as he entered the room, Waltman right behind him.

0---0

"I am HIGHLY disappointed... In the BOTH OF YOU!" Waltman called out looking over the two girls, small tears in both their shirts. "Skyla, you should be setting an example, not only for Remona but all of your other classmates as well being the head of the class that you are. Remona you should not be showing such disrespect to your fellow students. Starting a FIGHT is most childish!"

"Yeah, this is Duel Academy, not Fight Academy." J.B said, himself, Brock and Tyson sitting between the two rivals.

"Precisely!" Waltman exclaimed. "If you have a difference, settle it in a duel!"

"I find this almost acceptable..." Remona said. "If Skyla is brave enough to make a wager..."

"What wager?" Skyla barked back.

"Well our fight was cut short, and I know we excited the boys..." Remona began.

"Yup." Gonda said with a grin before being hit again by Allie. "Ow-Chi-Wa-Was! That's a soft spot!"

"So I propose the loser finishing the classes... In her bra and panties..." Remona finished.

"Out of the question!" Waltman declared. "This is a respected school! We cannot have girls running about in their--"

"Agreed." Skyla replied coldly. "Forgive me Mr. Waltman, but I must teach her the meaning of respect."

"Now see--"

"No, you'll learn the meaning of humility!" Remona replied.

"Are you two going to listen to me?" Waltman called out.

"NO!" The foes replied in unison.

"...Fine, I give up. Just duel already." Waltman said as the two girls gathered their disks, putting them on and stepped across from each other. "Better let it out of their system now then let them have at it later without anyone to keep them in check..." He muttered to himself. "Now duel already!"

"With the utmost pleasure..." Remona said.

"Let's duel!" They cried out.

Remona: 4000

Skyla: 4000

"I shall begin!" Remona declared. "And I activate the spell card Call of the Mummy! This allows me to summon a Zombie type monster from my hand if I no monsters on my field, and I choose to special summon... Skull Servant! In defence mode!"

"Skull Servant?" Half the gathered students said in confusion as a short skeleton in purple robes rose to the field. (1/300/200)

"And people insult the Kuribohs." J.B. muttered.

"Next I activate Inferno Reckless Summon, allowing me to special summon two more Skull Servants from my deck!" Remona continued, two more skeletons rising up to the field. (1/300/200 x2) "This will be my turn for now."

"Then it is my draw!" Skyla called out as she drew. 'I do not understand why she angers me so, even when others have tried such things... Still, I must not let her taunt me with such weak monsters, I've seen what Walker could do with things like that.' "I summon Victory Viper X-X-Zero-Three in attack mode!" She called out, her space ship rising to the field. (4/1200/1000) "Next I activate Power Capsule, which lets me activate an effect of my Viper, allowing me to summon an Option Token that duplicates my Viper's statistics!" She called out, a pod rising next to her ship. (4/1200/1000) "Now attack my Viper, with Laser Cannon Blast!" She called out, her ship firing at a zombie and shattering it apart. "And since it destroyed a monster I can use it's effect to summon a second Option Token!" She added, a second pod rising to the field. (4/1200/1000) "Now my Tokens, attack with Viper Support Blast!" She called out, her tokens attacking the two zombies with lasers, shattering them apart. "And that is my turn."

"Oh dear, what shall I do?" Remona said mockingly as she drew. "I'll use Call of The Mummy to summon Pyramid Turtle, in attack mode!" She called out, a turtle with a pyramid for a shell rising to her field. (4/1200/1400) "Then I'll summon Goblin Zombie in defense mode!" She added, a sword wielding being appearing on the field, kneeling down on her field. (4/1100/1050)

"Foolish tactics." Skyla declared as she drew. "Now I attack Goblin Zombie with Victory Viper! Laser Cannon Blast!" She called out, her ship firing at the zombie, blasting it apart.

"And now I can add a zombie to my hand, provided it has less than twelve hundred defence points." Remona said, grinning. "And I choose... King of the Skull Servants!"

"King of..." Skyla began. "No matter... Since Victory Viper destroyed a monster I can activate one of it's effects, so I increase it's attack power by four hundred."

"Hmmm... Didn't know about that one..." Remona admitted as the ship gained power. (4/1200/1000-4/1600/1000)

"And don't forget, the Option Tokens match it's statistics exactly! (4/1200/1000-4/1600/1000 x2) Now I attack with Viper Support Blast!" She called out, one of her pods blasting the zombie turtle apart.

Remona: 3600

Skyla: 4000

"And now with my Turtle's demise I can summon a zombie with two thousand or less defense points!" Remona called out with a grin. "So behold... King of the Skull Servants!" She called out, a pile of skeletons rising up to her field before a robed skeleton rose up to the top of the pile. (1/?/0) "Now it's attack power depends on my Skull Servants in the graveyard. His attack becomes one thousand attack points for each Servant that exists there, and I have three!" (1/?/0-1/3000/0)

"That's why you summoned them out unprotected..." Skyla said with a grimace. "You knew I'd destroy them all..."

"And power up my King!" Remona completed. "Thank you for assisting in my advantage! And don't forget about the other King in my hand!"

"I haven't." Skyla replied. "I place a card face down, and shift my other Option Token to defence mode."

"And I draw!" Remona declared, taking a card. "And I summon my second King of the Skull Servants in attack mode!" She called out, another pile of bones rising up, a skeleton standing on top. (1/?/0-1/3000/0)

"And I activate Raigeki Break!" Skyla countered, flipping her card. "And by discarding one card from my hand I can terminate your new King!" She called out, the new monster shattering apart.

"A decent move... But not the best!" Remona said as the first bone pile grew. "Did I forget to mention that my Kings are empowered by other Kings too? (1/3000/0-1/4000/0) My mistake... Attack my King... With Royal Wright Smash!" She called out, her monster picking up a skull that began to glow before tossing it at the Viper, shattering it apart, it's tokens shattering with it's destruction.

Remona: 3600

Skyla: 1600

"Dear lord... How do you stop something like that?" J.B. asked.

"Simple." Remona answered. "You don't."

"We'll see." Skyla said as she drew. 'Even my Cyber End Dragon can't defeat it without sacrificing itself, at least not yet. But I may have a way out yet.' "I set a card face down, and summon Cyber Phoenix in defense mode!" She called out, a robotic bird rising to her field. (4/1200/1600)

"Heh, is that all you can manage?" Remona taunted as she drew. "Well, well... King of the Skull Servants! Attack mode!" She called out, another pile of bones rising up with a skeleton standing atop. (1/?/0-1/4000/0) "Now attack, with Royal Wright Smash!" She called out, one of the Kings tossing a glowing skull at the bird, shattering it.

"And since my Cyber Phoenix is gone I draw a card." Skyla said. "And that's not all... Activate Byroad Sacrifice, to summon Cyber Ogre!" She added, her armoured monster rising up. (5/1900/1200)

"Now, I attack again!" Remona called out. "Royal Wright Smash!" She called out her zombie hefting a skull.

"And I activate Cyber Ogre's effect, letting me discard another Ogre to stop the battle and increase my monster's attack by two thousand until after it's next battle." (5/1900/1200-5/3900/1200)

"Perhaps, but it's still not enough. Come next turn... It shall end." Remona replied. "I hope you don't mind the boys checking out your... almost above average body."

"Or rather your bony frame." Skyla replied as she drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until we hold six cards!" She added, drawing. 'I see... I have a plan now, but it won't be easy... And it will cost me most of my life points... But I CAN pull this off!' "I activate Polymerization, fusing my Cyber Ogre on the field with the Cyber Ogre in my hand... Creating Cyber Ogre Two in attack mode!" She called out, another Ogre appearing, fusing with the first to create a larger, two legged beast. (7/2600/1900) "Next I set one card face down, and summon Heavy Mech Support Platform to the field in attack mode!" She added, her support monster rising up. (3/500/500) "Now I equip my Cyber Ogre Two with my platform!" She called out, her monster flying over to hook onto it's back. "And now it's attack and defense is increased by five hundred!" (7/3100/2400)

"Impressive... But no where near enough to topple me." Remona replied.

"Care to wager on that?" Skyla replied. "Attack, with Cyber Monster Discharge!" She called out, the monster gather power before launching it's attack at the bone pile, blasting it apart.

"What?" Remona cried out as her monster shattered. "Impossible!"

"Did I forget to mention that when Cyber Ogre Two attacks it acquires half of it's target's attack points?" Skyla taunted. (7/3100/2400-7/5100/2400) "My mistake..." She added as it returned to normal. (7/5100/2400-7/3100/2400)

Remona: 2500

Skyla: 1600

"Perhaps, but you forget, in the graveyard it will empower my remaining King even further!" Remona said with a snarl as she drew. (1/4000/0-1/5000/0) "Forget that? Too bad... Finish this, with Royal Wright Smash!"

"Oh but I didn't..." Skyla replied. "Activate... Rare Metalmorph!"

"What?" Remona gasped.

"By equipping this to my monster I increase it's attack by five hundred! (7/3100/2400-7/3600/2400) Meaning I survive the attack!" Skyla explained as the King's skull slammed into her monster, exploding and kicking up a dust cloud.

Remona: 2500

Skyla: 200

"Too bad you lose your monster though!" Remona called out as the dust cleared, the Cyber Ogre Two still standing. "What!? What is this!?"

"I forgot another thing..." Skyla began. "When Heavy Mech Support Platform is attached to a monster it takes it's place in the event it would be destroyed." She explained as she drew. (7/3600/2400-7/3100/1900) "And now... Cyber Ogre Two attack with Cyber Monster Discharge!" She called out, her beast gathering it's energy (7/3100/1900-7/5600/1900) before launching a blast at the King, smashing it apart. (7/5600/1900-7/3100/1900)

Remona: 1900

Skyla: 200

"Now I activate my King's ability, removing another King of the Skull Servants from play to re-summon it to my field!" Remona called out, her monster returning on a lower bone pile. (1/?/0-1/4000/0)

"Very well. I now I set one card face down and end my turn." Skyla finished.

"I will break you, you little witch!" Remona hissed out as she drew.

"Temper, temper." Skyla said with a smirk.

"She's smirking?" Terry said with a blink. "That's very unusual..."

"And her getting into a fight is business as usual?" Alyssa asked.

"Point." Terry admitted.

"Now attack... Royal Wright Smash!" Remona cried out, her monster tossing another skull at Skyla.

"And I activate Negate Attack!" Skyla cried out. "And now I negate your attack and end your battle phase!" She called out, the skull bouncing off a barrier.

"Damn it!" Remona growled out as Skyla drew again.

"And now attack! Cyber Monster Discharge!" Skyla called out, her monster gaining power (7/3100/1900-7/5100/1900) before blasting the King apart again. (7/5100/1900-7/3100/1900)

Remona: 800

Skyla: 200

"Damn it!!" Remona growled out her monster returned, the other King of Skull Servants removed from play. (1/?/0-1/3000/0) 'Now it's too weak to best her monster! I need to buy time, until I can draw another monster to beat this thing!' "I draw! And I set my monster to defense mode!" She called out, the skeleton kneeling on it's bone pile. "And with the ability to revive itself by offering Skull Servants as well as the King of Skull Servants in my graveyard I can buy all the time I need."

"Your time is up." Skyla began as she drew. "And now you can give everyone fan service... I activate Monster Reborn to revive Proto-Cyber Dragon in defence mode!" She called out, her small snake like robot rising up. (3/1100/600)

"What the... When did that go to the graveyard?" Remona asked.

"When I discarded it for Raigeki Break." Skyla replied. "I was ready for just this moment... As I activate my own Inferno Reckless Summon!" She added. "And since my Proto-Cyber Dragon is treated as an actual Cyber Dragons while on the field I can summon all three from my deck!" She added, three larger snake-like mechanizations rising up. (5/2100/1600 x3) "And since all of your Kings are out of play, you can summon them via my own card! Now I activate Power Bond, to fuse them together!" She cried out, her monsters pulling together, a bright light shining as the merged. "Now behold! Cyber End Dragon!" She bellowed, her three-headed beast looking down at the field. (10/4000/2800) "And since it was summoned by Power Bond it doubles it's attack power!" (10/4000/2800-10/8000/2800)

"You've made a critical mistake!" Remona called out. "Power Bond will deal damage to you equal to Cyber End Dragon's original attack score! With my monster in defence mode and able to revive itself over and over you can't break through!"

"Oh? Haven't you heard? "I'm the Queen of the School!" Skyla barked back. "Unlike you I don't make such mistakes!"

"What are you babbling on about?" Remona asked.

"Simple. Cyber End Dragon is named because it ends matches." Skyla explained. "And to ensure the match ends it's attacks deals massive damage... Even through defense mode monsters!"

"It has a trample effect?" Remona gasped. "But that means...!"

"It ends! Cyber End Dragon attack with Oblivion Power Core!" Skyla called out, her monster's three heads charging it's attack before firing, blasting the zombie to dust.

Remona: 0

Skyla: 200

"I've lost..." Remona gasped, falling to her knees. "No..."

"You have lost." Skyla confirmed. "And a bargain to live up to."

"Now see here..." Waltman began. "Enough is enough, let's just let this drop."

"No, I'm afraid not." Remona said, slipping her disk off her arm. "I don't like it... But a bargain, is a bargain." She stated, grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head, tossing it aside and revealing her black lacy bra.

"Wha-HOO!" Gonda cried out before a meaty THWAP was heard. "Ow-Chi-Wa-Was!" Gonda cried out, Allie rubbing her hand as Remona slipped her bloomers off, a lacy black thong showing.

"Just remember..." Remona began as she walked past Skyla. "This is not over yet..."

"It is for now." Skyla replied simply as Remona left for her next class. "But I doubt next time will be much different."


	58. The Deck of a Champion

Shout Outs...

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: You like her a little too much, don't you?

Elemental Balance: Just remember, I don't do capes. Ever.

Endermon: Remona is, as I keep forgetting to mention with a lot of characters, is someone else's character, AIM's civorian. So blame her for how... Outgoing she is.

ttoad: No, just about... Four or five.

Infinite Freedom: Skyla is the head of her class with a big reputation, not just in duelling but in classes as well. It'll take more than a single defeat to knock her down from that title.

Ninja Wolf 25: Careful, Allie might come after you.

Psycho King: Sooner or later he'll learn... And buy a helmet.

Supremezero: I don't play Magic, and I've heard in Magic it's referred to as 'Piercing'. Trample is the most common word I've heard for that sort of effect in Yu-Gi-Oh. Hence why I use it.

anime shadow alpha: Thanks man, I try.

lightningstrxu: Don't ask me, I make up this stuff as I go along!

Guardian Master: Yeah, Gonda is kinda thick headed.

Demonfan: I would had to use zombies sooner or later anyways.

D.J. scales: Like I said to Infinite Freedom, it'll take more than one duel to overthrow Skyla.

Dabrikishaw: Thanks man, glad to hear it.

0---0

"Man, look at her Lou." One Obelisk boy said, pointing to Mary Susan Duellgott as she walked down the hall, books in her arms. "She's a hottie."

"I know." His friend, a fellow Obelisk said. "Do you see the way that butt swings as she walks? Man she is fine Wendell."

"Yeah, she's a real upper class girl, definitely." The first boy, Wendell, said. "Think she'd go out with me?"

"Yeah, ya never know. It's worth a shot at least." Lou replied. "Go on, ask her. You might get a date, you never know."

"I doubt that." A new voice said as the duo turned to see Richard Endchild with his arms crossed. "I doubt either of you are the type for that sort of girl."

"Oh, and you are?" Lou said with a scoff. "Please, you've been getting slapped around in duels by two Slifers, what would she see in you?"

"Oh you wish to mock me you little man?" Richard sneered. "Come then, I challenge you both! To the winner the right to court the fair maiden!"

"Hey, the dude thinks he can take on the two of us at the same time!" Wendell chuckled. "Fine then, let's take this thing outside!"

0---0

'So many new faces to deal with...' Mary thought to herself as she wandered the halls of the academy. 'So much different than Arena Academy... And larger too...' Sighing she lifted her head up, as if looking through the ceiling to the sky. 'Mother... Why did you bring me here? Is it to help me? Is that why this deck--' "Oof!" She let out as she walked into another student, her books falling from her hands. "Oh dear, pardon my rudeness!" She said automatically.

"Yeah, it's fine!" The boy in the red blazer said as he rubbed his head. "Gotta watch where you're going though... Oh you dropped your books..." He said, automatically bending over to pick them up.

"A Slifer?" Mary said to herself.

0-Flashback-0

"Now remember dear, you shouldn't associate with any of those Slifer children." Her mother, Rosemary Duellgott said as she paced the floor slowly. "It wouldn't do to lower your status being seen with such low-class slackers now would it? Be polite if you need to deal with them, but be on your way as soon as it's done."

0-End Flashback-0

"Here you are!" The student said cheerfully handing her the books, Mary taking them and holding her to her chest.

"Umm... Thank you." Mary said tilting her head. "Sorry about that, I must be going."

"It's fine, things to do, places to be I guess." The Slifer said with a smile as Mary began to walk away, pausing a moment turning her head about.

"Pardon one thing... May I have your name?"

"Oh me? J.B.! J.B. Jennings!"

"Thank you then, Mister Jennings." Mary said before turning about to walk the halls again.

"Nice enough girl." J.B. said before continuing his path, humming to himself.

0---0

Richard: 2000

Lou & Wendell: 2400

"You louts haven't done bad for yourselves..." Richard admitted, his cloaked Zolga (4/1700/1200) and jar-like Radiant Jeral (4/1000/2000) on the field, in attack mode and defense mode respectively, two cards in his hand and one face down. Across from him Lou stood, a kneeling nun, Forgiving Maiden (4/850/2000) in defense mode, one card in his hand while Wendell stood with a dark skinned and blonde haired, winged woman, Marie the Fallen One (5/1700/1200) in attack mode, two cards in his hand. "But it soon ends!"

"Quit being so cocky you loudmouth!" Lou called out. "We got ya overpowered!"

"Oh yeah, big time!" Wendell added, taking a card from his hand. "I play Polymerization to fuse our two monsters together! Into St. Joan!" He called out, the two monsters merging together into a woman with short blonde hair, her armour still showing her curves as she drew a broad sword. (7/2800/2000) "Now attack Zolga with your Holy Blade of Freedom!" He called out, the monster charging across, sword over head.

"And I counter with the trap card Draining Shield!" Richard called out, his card flipping up. "This not only negates your pitiful monster's attack it also grants me life points equal to its attack score!" He added, a barrier rising up to deflect the sword swing.

Richard: 4800

Lou & Wendell: 2400

"Big deal, we still got ya!" Lou said as Richard drew.

"So you say? I discard Zeradias, Herald of Heaven from my hand! And in doing so I bring Sanctuary in the Sky into my hand from my deck!" Richard said as he took his card. "Next I'll play my Sanctuary in the Sky field spell card." He continued, pillars rising up as a light mist filled the area. "And now I offer both Zolga and Radiant Jeral to summon my newest monster, Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!" He called out, his monster's vanishing as an invisible figure in massive holy armour rose up, blade in one hand and shield in the other, armoured wings spreading apart as it rose up. (7/2300/2000) "Now since I offered Zolga it's effect activates, allowing me to gain two thousand life points!"

Richard: 6800

Lou & Wendell: 2400

"And since Radiant Jeral went to the graveyard outside of battle I gain another thousand life points, provided Sanctuary in the Sky is in play!" Richard continued with a sneer.

Richard: 7800

Lou & Wendell: 2400

"Great..." Lou groaned out. "He's almost back to where he started..."

"Hey, no sweat man." Wendell said. "We still got the stronger monster!"

"Want to bet on that?" Richard scoffed. "Because as long as my field spell card, The Sanctuary in the Sky, is face up and on the field my Sky Paladin will gain attack and defence power equal to the difference in our life points, provided mine are higher!"

"And between his monsters and Draining Shield..." Lou began.

"That's an attack boost of fifty-four hundred!" Wendell finished. (7/2300/2000-7/7700/7400)

"Now destroy my lowly foes Neo-Parshath, with Divine Oblivion!" Richard bellowed, his monster's sword glowing brightly before it slashed out, an arc of light swinging out to strike St. Joan, cutting through her and striking the two duellists, knocking them onto their backs.

Richard: 7800

Lou & Wendell: 0

"With this new monster..." Richard began. "I will defeat that Slifer Scum, take from him my rightful title of School Representative, and have a lovely goddess of a woman by my side! None can stand before me now! There can be ONLY ONE!" He said before turning about, laughing as Lou pushed himself up.

"Bastard's been watching too much Highlander..." He growled out.

"Ya think?" Wendell replied. "But man... Ya see that thing? Who can stop him now?"

0---0

"So, heard ya ran into the new girl, Mary Sue!" Gonda said as he caught up to J.B. and Serenity as they walked out side the academy.

"More like she ran into me." J.B. replied.

"So, what's she like?" Serenity asked, adjusting her book bag.

"She's polite." J.B. replied.

"That's it?" Gonda asked. "She's polite?"

"What did you expect?" J.B. responded. "We didn't spend an hour talking about life, the universe and everything! She just dropped her books when we bumped, I picked them up, end of story."

"She's polite?" Gonda repeated.

"...What do you want from me, her dorm number?"

"If possible!"

"I swear..."

"Good day everyone." Terry said as he walked up to the group.

"Hey there Terry, how's--" J.B. began before Gonda interrupted.

"What'd ya know about that Duellgott girl?"

"Gonda!" Serenity shouted. "What's with you?"

"What's with him and half the boys on the island you mean is what you should ask." Terry replied. "Have a look." He added, pointing to where Mary Susan Duellgott walked along, reading an open book and attracting the stares of numerous boys as she went along.

"You gotta be..." J.B. began. "I admit she's pretty, but come on! That's a bit much!"

"Agreed." Terry asked.

"So what do you know of her, since we're on the subject?" Serenity asked.

"Mary Susan Duellgott transferred from Arena Academy. Beyond that, I know little." Terry began. "Her mother, Rosemary Duellgott, is a tad more well known."

"Go on." J.B. said.

"About five years ago she appeared in the Japanese Tournament scene, taking the Regional Championship and defending it successfully the following year, becoming not only the first Woman's Japanese Regional Champion but the first person to win it twice in a row." Terry said. "Then she entered the World Tournament that same year, defeating everyone in her way, most notably a fellow who answered to the name Panik. Then she faced Seto Kaiba in the finals."

"She took second I assume?" J.B. asked, knowing that until he faced Yugi Motou, Seto Kaiba had been undefeated.

"It's not just a safe assumption." Terry continued. "It was a devastating loss. Kaiba controlled the duel from the start, and never slipped up. No matter what she tried Duellgott could not recover. She lost without dealing one point in damage."

"Holy..." Serenity added.

"Since then she just... Couldn't recover." Terry added with a sigh. "She lost in the following Regional Tournament in the first round. It wasn't until last year that she was able to renter the Regional Tournament again, and even then she only took third."

"Wow." Gonda said. "But that still doesn't tell us... Uh-oh..."

"What's the matter?" Terry asked, turning his head to look. "Is that...?"

"Richard Endchild, heading right at Mary Sue." J.B. said with a sigh. "Come on guys, let's make sure he doesn't pull anything nasty."

"You mean like every other time we see him?" Gonda replied.

0---0

"Pardon me there." A voice called out to Mary as she lowered her book slightly, looking at the youth from over her book.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked curtly.

"I was hoping, my good lady, that you would accompany me on a walk." Richard asked with a slight bow.

Raising an eyebrow she looked back to her book. "Thank you, but no thank you. Good day." Mary replied before stepping along, reading the lines of her book as a hand reached out to grab her arm, halting her.

"Oh but I do insist, my lady." Richard replied, snaking a hand over her shoulder. "After all it such a lovely day." He said before Mary narrowed her eyes, her foot lifting to stomp down on his. "OW!" Richard said letting go of the girl to cradle is foot. "You little--"

"No means no Richard." J.B. said as he walked over, flanked by Serenity, Gonda and Terry. "So get lost."

"Unless it means yes." Richard replied with a grin. "But... You wouldn't know about that, would you?"

"Dear lord..." J.B. said groaning. "He and Rosetta read the same book of romance..."

"You dare compare me to her, that lowly witch!?" Richard bellowed. "Well before I court the maiden I will defeat you!"

"The maiden..." Mary began stepping between the two, eyes looking at the ground. "Does not wish to be courted. And can defeat such a lowly man like yourself without help!"

"Lowly..." Richard said as if chocking on the word. "You DARE!? I am Richard Endchild! I am the ONE! And if I need to defeat everyone on this island to show the power I possess then I shall, you ungrateful little thing!" He barked out as Mary stepped away, setting her books down as she slipped her deck into her disk.

"And I shall teach you why one does not take the Duellgott name lightly!" Mary replied. "Now prepare to duel you little man!"

"Little... You are such a little..." Richard growled, his face twisted in anger. "WE DUEL!"

Mary: 4000

Richard: 4000

"Now I shall begin, summoning Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode!" Richard called out, the multi armed fairy rising up. (4/1400/1000) "And now I can add the Ritual Spell card Shinato's Ark to my hand!" He added, taking his card. "I shall follow this, playing the Different Dimension Capsule, which will set one of my cards out of play for two turns, at which point it's added to my hand!"

"If I was a betting sort of guy, I'd say that it's his Shinato he's waiting for." J.B. mused.

"No takers here." Gonda replied. "He loves that thing almost as much as he loves himself."

"Very well then." Mary said as she drew. "I summon the Z-Metal Tank to the field, in attack mode!" She called out, a crab like tank rising to the field. (4/1500/1300) "Now fire, Tank Blasters!" She called out, two guns appearing from the tank's claws to fire at Manju, shattering it apart.

Mary: 4000

Richard: 3900

"Next I set one card face down and end my turn." Mary concluded.

"An XYZ machine based deck maybe?" Terry mused. "Or even one based on the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon? Too early to tell..."

"Now I draw!" Richard replied, taking a card. "Just what I wanted! First I discard Zeradias, Herald of Heaven from my hand in order to retrieve and play the Sanctuary in the Sky!" He called out, pillars and mist appearing on the field. "But wait, there's more! I summon Nova Summoner, in attack mode!" He called out, a flowery winger wreath rising up to the field. (4/1400/800) "Now attack, with Nova Crash!" He called out, light gathering in the centre of his monster.

"What sort of move is this?" Mary asked. "Counter attack Z-Metal Tank! Tank Blasters!" She called out, her monster firing its weapons and striking the light, blowing the monster apart.

"Since Sanctuary in the Sky is in play I lose no life points when a fairy monster is destroyed in battle." Richard began. "And it gets worse for you dear... When Nova Summoner is destroyed I can summon from my deck a light attribute fairy monster with fifteen hundred or less attack! But if Sanctuary in the Sky is active on the field then I can summon instead... Airknight Parshath, in attack mode!" He called out, her armoured knight rising up. (5/1900/1400)

"Clever move..." Terry admitted. "He used his Nova Summoner's effect to bring out a monster that can gain both card advantage and deal damage past defense mode monsters."

"And don't forget about his Sanctuary card either." Serenity added. "Ever since he changed his deck type to fairies he's been real tough to match."

"Not that tough though." J.B. added. "He only thinks he is, but he's still the same guy I duelled on day one here."

"Now attack, with Feather Blader!" He cried out, his monster charging.

"And I counter with Negate Attack!" Mary called out, flipping her card as a barrier blocked the monster.

"Bah!" Richard scoffed. "A minor delay." He added as Mary drew.

"It's about to be a lot more than minor!" She said. "I activate the spell card Frontline Base! This continuous spell allows me to special summon a union monster from my hand once each turn. And I choose the Y-Dragon Head! In attack mode!" She called out, a dragon-like machine monster appearing on the field. (4/1500/1600) "Next I shall normal summon the X-Head Cannon, also in attack mode!" She added as a machine like torso rose up to the field, cannons on each shoulder. (4/1800/1500) "And now... I bring them all together, by removing X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank from play!" She called out as the Y-Dragon Head flew over to rest atop the Z-Metal Tank, the X-Head Cannon following suit to rest atop the Dragon Head. "Behold! The XYZ –Dragon Cannon!" (8/2800/2600)

"It's only her second turn, and already she's summoned such a powerful monster!" Terry mused. "It must be an XYZ deck of some sort!"

"Next I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Mary continued, drawing her cards. "Now I discard one card to use my monster's effect, shattering your field spell card!" She called out as her monster fired a blast at the field, shattering the pillars as mist began to vanish. "Next I set my last card face down and I attack, with Cannon Calamity!" She called out, her monster firing at the Airknight with all of its cannons, shattering it apart.

Mary: 4000

Richard: 3000

"Blast it!" Richard called out. "I draw!" He added taking a card. "And now the effect of my Different Dimension Capsule resolves, letting me take into my hand the card I removed from my deck. Now I play Shinato's Ark, removing Archlord Zerato from my hand in order to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane! In attack mode!" He cried out, his blue skinned and multi winged fairy rising up. (8/3300/3000) "Now attack... With Divine Annihilation!"

"And I counter..." Mary began as Shinto charged its attack. "With Command Silencer, a quick-play spell card that negates your attack!" She added as the monster fired its blast, a barrier appearing to block it. "In addition I may draw one card from my deck." She added drawing.

"I set two cards face down. My turn is now over..." Richard growled. "But I will defeat you yet!"

"We'll see. For now then I draw again." Mary said taking her card, looking at her hand for a few moments. "And now I discard one card to terminate your Shinato!" She called out, her monster firing at the opposing fairy, shattering it apart. "Next I play Monster Reborn to revive my discarded monster, Judge Man in attack mode!"

"Judge Man?" Terry said blinking as the robed monster appeared, war hammer in hand. (6/2200/1500) "Why would an XYZ deck use him? I'd suspect another machine type monster, or perhaps a light attribute."

"It does seem kinda off..." Gonda admitted. "Maybe it's not just an XYZ deck then?"

"Now, XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack! Cannon Calamity!" Mary called out, her monster taking aim and firing.

"And I counter with Draining Shield, to negate the attack and collect life points equal to your monster's attack power!" Richard responded, a barrier rising up to absorb the blast.

Mary: 4000

Richard: 5800

"Fine." Mary spat out. "I now attack with Judge Man! Court Hammer!" She called out, her monster lifting it's weapon.

"And I counter again, this time with A Rival Appears!" Richard called out, flipping his other card. "Now I may summon a monster with a level equal to the of Jude Man's, namely my Agent of Judgement – Saturn in attack mode!" He added, his purple coloured fairy rising up. (6/2400/0)

"Fine, my turn is over." Mary said as Richard drew.

"Very good... I summon Freya, The Spirit of Victory in defense mode!" He called out, a blue haired woman with pom-poms rising up, dancing and sheering. (1/100/100) "And with her on my field all my fairy class monsters receive four hundred attack and defense points! (6/2400/0-6/2800/400) (1/100/100-1/500/500) In addition as long as another fairy is on my field she cannot be attacked! Next I equip my Agent of Judgment with Cestus of Dagla to increase its attack by five hundred! (6/2800/400-6/3300/400) Now attack! With Kronos Blast!" He called out, his monster charging it's attack before blasting at the XYZ-Dragon Cannon, shattering it apart.

Mary: 3500

Richard: 5800

"And the next effect of my Cestus of Dagla activates, increase my life points by the damage dealt to you!" Richard sneered.

Mary: 3500

Richard: 6300

"My turn is over now. And soon the duel shall be mine!" Richard said with a grin.

"I doubt that!" Mary said as she drew pausing a moment. "I set a card face down, then I active Card of Demise!" Mary began, as she drew from her deck. "Now I draw five cards at the cost of discarding my entire hand five turns from now. Next I summon Spirit Ryu, in attack mode!" She added, a small winged dragon rising up. (4/1000/1000)

"Okay, we've gone from machines, to warriors and now dragons?" Gonda asked. "Whatever this deck is, it ain't your everyday sort."

"Yeah." Serenity added. "What sort of deck is this?"

"What sort indeed?" Terry mused, rubbing his chin.

"Now I draw!" Richard called out. "And I attack with Saturn! Kronos Blast!"

"And I counter, with Burst Breath!" Mary replied, flipping her card. "And by offering Spirit Ryu I can destroy every monster with a defense less than it's attack. Meaning all of yours!" She added as her monster exploded in blue flames, washing over Judge Man harmlessly as it burned both of the fairies.

"No!" Richard called out. "This cannot be!" He called out as Mary drew.

"Now attack Judge Man! Court Hammer!" Mary called out, her monster heaving it's weapon up before rushing across to smash Richard.

Mary: 3500

Richard: 4100

"Now I draw!" Richard said as he took a card. "Perfect! I activate the Swords of Revealing Light!" He called out as several bright sword-like constructs appeared about Mary's side of field. "Now for three of your turns you cannot attack me, while I prepare my attack!" He sneered. "Starting with Zolga, in attack mode!" He added, his cloaked monster rising up. (4/1700/1200) "Next I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Mary began, looking at the lights about her oddly. "And I summon Vorse Raider, in attack mode!" She added, her wicked beast-warrior rising up. (4/1900/1200)

"I think I recognize the deck..." Terry began. "No... I DO recognize the deck! From my studies of Yugi Motou's duels! "

"What are you talking about?" Gonda asked. "I mean the deck looks like it's a collection of themes, not just one central one, at least to me. Not many people use that kinda deck these days. I mean guys like Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler do, and other guys like--"

"Seto Kaiba!" Terry interrupted. "That's his deck she's using! Or a copy of it, anyways! I'm sure of it!"

"Kaiba's deck?" Serenity asked. "Are you sure?"

"Until the beginning of the school year it wasn't possible." Terry mused. "But since Dragon's Nest came out the one monster needed to make that deck work was released to the general public."

"The Blue Eyes White Dragons!" J.B. exclaimed.

"Exactly." Terry replied. "And I can see why someone would want to copy it, Kaiba's not just a former World Champion, he's been THE World Champion for many years."

"But still... Why use that deck?" J.B. asked. "She looks... Kinda uncomfortable with it."

"Yeah, she pauses every now and then, like she doesn't know what to do..." Gonda added. "So if she's not in tune with it, why use it?"

"I cannot say." Terry said. "Or... perhaps I can... I restructured my deck when I found it didn't suit me properly. Maybe... She needs to as well..."

"Now I draw!" Richard said as he drew. "Then I set one card face down and activate my Beckoning Light trap card! And now I discard my entire hand and add a number of light monsters to my hand equal to what I just discarded! Now I summon a monster face down in defense mode, and end my turn!"

"And I draw!" Mary stated as she took her card. 'What do I do now?' She asked herself. 'I still can't attack yet... Well what would KAIBA do then...? Mother, why must I use this deck? I'm not Kaiba...' "I set two cards face down, and then I offer both of my monsters to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon!?" Richard responded as Mary's monsters vanished, the great dragon taking their place. (8/3000/2500)

"As anticipated!" Terry declared.

"It IS a copy of Kaiba's deck!" Gonda said. "Oh man... Talk about big!"

"No matter..." Richard said as he drew. "I can defeat even the Blue Eyes White Dragon! I can defeat ALL of the Blue Eyes White Dragons in the WORLD! Just you watch! I flip summon the Magician of Faith!" He declared, flipping his robed magician. (1/300/400) "And now I return Sanctuary in the Sky to my hand thanks to her effect!" He added, taking his card back. "Next, by using my Altar for a Tribute trap card I remove my Magician, sending her to the graveyard to gain three hundred life points, and to make sure you cannot damage me through her!"

Mary: 3500

Richard: 4400

"Next I use my own Monster Reborn to revive one of the monsters Beckoning Light discarded, Radiant Jeral!" Richard continued, his jar-like monster rising up. (4/1000/2000) "And now I play Sanctuary in the Sky once more!" He added, the pillars and mist returning to the field. "Now I offer both my Jeral and Zolga to summon... Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!" He called out, the armoured being rising up to the field. (7/2300/2000) "And thanks to Zolga being tributed and Radiant Jeral being sent to the graveyard outside of battle I gain an additional three thousand life points!"

Mary: 3500

Richard: 7400

"And why are my life point so important?" Richard asked with a sneer. "Because with Sanctuary in the Sky out my Sky Paladin monster gains attack and defense equal to the difference of our life points!" (7/2300/2000-7/6200/5900)

"Which explains why he didn't use Neo-Parshath's ability to tribute Airknight Parshath to special summon it." Terry mused. "Offering Zolga and Jeral meant less speed, but more life points and even more power..."

"No kiddin..." J.B. added.

"Now attack... With Divine Oblivion!" Richard called out, his monster firing its blast at the great dragon, blowing it apart.

Mary: 300

Richard: 7400

"And I though you put me in a tight spot." J.B. said to Terry.

"You should just surrender..." Richard began. "The Swords of Revealing Light remains until the end of my next turn. And on your following turn your own Card of Demise spell card will force you to discard whatever you draw. You know what that means you ungrateful girl? I win."

"What do I do?" Mary asked, looking at her field. 'He's right... I can't win... I can't--'

"Hey come on!" J.B. shouted out, causing Mary to look at him. "You still have life points and cards to play!"

"Well yes, but--" Mary began

"Then play them!" He shouted back, interrupting her.

"Well... Here goes nothing..." Mary said as she drew. "Hmmm? All right, I activate Pot of Avarice, to send Blue Eyes White Dragon, Spirit Ryu, Judge Man, Vorse Raider and Blade Knight, another monster used for my XYZ-Dragon Cannon's discard cost, back to my deck to draw two cards!" She said as she drew. "Now I set a card face down, and summon Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode!" She added, a clown rising up to her field, it's arms crossed. (3/600/1500)

"I've seen this move before..." Terry mused. "Richard is going to be for quite the shock."

"So you set your cards down, eh?" Richard sneered. "You'll still discard whatever you draw next turn! Now I summon Agent of Force – Mars!" He added, his fairy rising up. (4/0/0) "And his attack and defense is equal to the difference in our life points too! (4/7100/7100) And that's on top of the extra attack Neo-Parshath now has since I've destroyed most of your life points! (7/6200/5900-7/9400/9100) But I feel as if I forgot something... Oh yes..." Richard chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "My Neo-Parshath also does damage through defense mode monsters! What can stop that? What shall save the last of your life points?"

"This!" Mary replied! "The Crush Card Virus trap card!" She called out as her Saggi became sick, turning black. "And now I offer Saggi for it's effect, tributing it to destroy every monster on your side of the field, in your hand and that you draw for three turns, provided it has fifteen hundred attack... Or higher!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Richard declared as his monsters turned black before shattering apart. "MY MONSTERS!? I'VE NO CARDS LEFT TO PLAY!"

"Then it is my turn!" Mary bellowed as the Swords of Revealing Light vanished as she drew her card, discarding it immediately. "And I may have no cards in my hand, but I still have cards to play with! Starting with my other trap card Return from the Different Dimension! And by paying half of my life points I can summon any and all monsters that I've removed from play!"

Mary: 150

Richard: 7400

"And remember my XYZ-Dragon Cannon?" Mary continued. "In order to create it I had to remove its component's from play! And now they're back!" She added as her machine monsters, the X-Head Cannon (4/1800/1500), Y-Dragon Head (4/1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (4/1500/1300) all came back to the field.

"I will survive the turn girl..." Richard said. "This will bite you on the--"

"I have had ENOUGH of you!" Mary bellowed. "You have disrespected me the moment you ignored my refusal to join you in your so called stroll. And I have had enough of that and enough of YOU! I activate my face down card, Limiter Removal!"

"Ah yes, Kaiba has only begun to use it as I recall." Terry mused.

"Now at the expense of destroying my monsters at the end of the turn I can double their attack power!" Mary continued. (4/1800/1500-4/3600/1500) (4/1500/1600-4/3000/1600) (4/1500/1300-4/3000/1300) "Now attack! Mech Blaze Assault!" She cried out, all of her monster firing at Richard at the same time, taking him off of his feet, the fairy duellist landing roughly on his back. (3600 + 3000 + 3000 :: 9600)

Mary: 150

Richard: 0

"This duel is over LOUT!" Mary declared turning about stepping towards her books.

"My monster..." Richard moaned while laying down. "It... failed me... All of that power... All that power and it still failed me... How...?"

"Wait!" Terry called out causing Mary to turn about and look at him. "Why do you use Kaiba's deck?"

"...I have my reasons." Mary said before turning around again.

"But why?" J.B. continued. "I mean... It's not your deck... And you didn't look... Comfortable using it."

"I said I have my reasons!" Mary shouted, not looking back. "And they are no BUSINESS of YOURS!" She added, moving to collect her books before storming away.

"Real polite J.B." Gonda said, no one seeing the tears leak from Mary's eyes. "Yeah, she's eal polite."


	59. Tournament of Blue

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Always good to see any Endchild on the wrong end of a duel, eh

Elemental Balance: Thanks man.

Blade Knight Makyura: 1) Both. 2) As I always say, I might have a use for him, but I also might now have one.

lightningstrxu: Yes, I mean what COULD Mary Sue mean? I mean Duell-Gott only means Duel God in German, so it couldn't possibly mean anything. Right?

ttoad: They don't play well with anything.

Endermon: Great, now I have a picture of Chibi-Yugi and Chibi-Kaiba in a slap fight in my head... Thanks a lot...

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Just what the fic needed, eh?

Guardian Master: Not a bad couple of observations.

Psycho King: She does sound kinda like that. And a scary thought about Richard, ne?

D.J. scales: Suppose he did.

The Notorious SMP: Oops. My bad. And yeah, seeing Richard get whooped is always fun.

Demonfan: I've only seen the movie myself. As for Chainz, who knows?

NewSon: Given how far along we are, that's not such a good idea. And as I told Keiji-sama before I'm used to the dubbed version and hearing the name 'Slifer' over 'Osiris'. I mean no disrespect to the series creators or anyone who prefers Osiris. It's just personal preference, as well as the fact that the more casual fan can identify the Slifer name better than Osiris.

Ninja Wolf 25: True enough.

Dabrikishaw: No, but interesting theory.

Phantom 1: I was using her name as a minor poke at Mary Sues in general. As for giving people Japanese names, I shouldn't. I'd probably give a super-cool guy a name that means 'Choking Frog'.

Keiji-sama: She's a minor parody really. Minor as in she's still going to be used as a serious character, but we can all still enjoy the minor poke. And I do understand the Osiris/Slifer thing, it's just I'm so used to the dub Slifer is what comes to mind first. I know you mean nothing but respect, and I also mean no disrespect.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Yup. Figures, huh?

anime shadow alpha: Glad you enjoyed it.

Drake Dragonsoul: I dunno, what would a Mary Sue play?

Arashihawk: Congratulations! You have submitted the six hundredth and sixty-sixth review! Satan will be delivering your door prize shortly. Oh, and thanks man.

Akio920: Yes, he sending you a pair of slippers. Warm, fuzzy slippers.

To Everyone: Being as this fic is now at fifty-nine chapters I thought it would be a decent idea to create a forum for it. It's located in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX section, and is entitled (Creatively enough) Call to the Dragon's Forum. If you want to talk about the fic, the show, or the game feel free to do so. You can submit ideas or characters for later use, although (As always) I can't promise to use everything that comes my way I will look at it and consider it.

0---0

A lone girl with green eyes and cropped icy blue hair waited as the helicopter blades slowed down, the side of the aircraft opening. The girl, in an Obelisk uniform with a closed blazer, white blouse and blue tie underneath kept her arms crossed behind her until a figure stepped from the helicopter setting a suitcase down. "Mister Rouss, how was your internship at Industrial Illusions?" She asked bowing slightly before stepping over to him.

"Well, Pegasus is a mastermind." The young man with short brown hair with blonde highlights named Artemis Rouss, clad in a white Obelisk suit, the blazer resembling a trench coat as he adjusted his sunglasses. "A couple others are decent, but really I could replace three members of their staff and double production." He said with a huff, the girl automatically grabbing his luggage as he began to walk, wheeling it behind her. "Currently my mind is more on the Friendship Tournament, namely the fact that our poor excuse of Principle held it during my absence."

"One would almost think he didn't want you entered in it." The girl replied.

"Precisely Mayl. That's exactly my point." Artemis said. "But with the tournament over it will be difficult to find anyway to take the rightful title of School Representative for myself..."

"Perhaps not that hard." Mayl replied, using a free hand to pull out a folded piece of paper. "I've made a little research and believe you may have a chance based on a technicality."

"A technicality?" Artemis replied, taking the paper and unfolding it, reading the contents before stopping, a grin creeping onto his face. "I see... This is perfect... Chainz you gothic fool, I thank you for your much needed assistance... Ensure my belongings end up back in my dorm room." He said as he turned towards the main building. "I have work to do!"

"Very good sir."

0---0

"Principle Waltman!" Artemis called out as he pushed the doors to the office open, smiling as the named teacher looked up from his desk. Stepping forwards he left the doors open.

"Ah, Artemis. Back already?" Waltman mused.

"Quite. Strange how I've missed the Tournament, hmm?" Artemis said as he stepped forwards to lean on the desk. "Any other year I'd be on time for it, yet I seem to be late to enter."

"Contrary to your unpopular opinion Rouss..." Waltman began. "The world does not revolve around you. Our shareholders pushed the tournament to an earlier date, they felt it would increase school spirit to have someone to stand behind."

"Oh yes, a Slifer! We should stand behind someone in the worst dorm on campus!" Artemis said mockingly. "Yes, let's do that!"

"He won the tournament fair and square Artemis." Waltman said with a sigh, picking up a clipboard. "End of story."

"As I see it, the story has only begun." Artemis said, tossing a piece of paper on the desk.

"What is this?" Waltman said picking it up.

"A demand for Hal Bindings, better known as Chainz, to be disqualified after the fact for use of an illegal card!" Artemis replied. "Namely that Raviel, Lord of Phantasms he's used!" With a sneer he continued. "Oh yes, I had it checked, it's not tournament legal... In ANY tournament, even ours! So I hereby demand to duel this pathetic Slifer and take his place as School Representative!"

"Now I just--"

"Hold, both of you!" Richard bellowed as he stepped through the open doors. "I've overheard this conversation, and if you think I shall be silent think again!"

'Damn it...' Artemis thought to himself. 'I don't need this fool to toss his name into the hat!'

"If he is to face anyone, then let it be me!" Richard declared. "If anyone is fit to represent the school, then it can only be me!"

"Now see here you ignorant--" Artemis began before being just off.

"Shad up!" Damico Orklos bellowed as he entered the room.

"Oh for the love of..." Waltman moaned.

"If anyone should be crushing that Slifer guy and leadin' this school, it oughta be me!" Damico called out slamming a meaty fist onto the desk.

'This fool as well?' Artemis added to himself. 'Note to self: Next time I'm cornering a teacher to take what is rightfully mine... close the goddamned door!' "Now listen here, only one of us is powerful enough to lead this school, and that's me!"

"You dare think yourself greater than me?" Richard bellowed. "Allow me to tell you--"

'I hate to admit it, but Artemis might just get his chance...' Trammel mused to himself as he stood outside the door to the office. 'Only Skyla Reins has ever defeated him in a duel before and even that was still a close match. Artemis has the power and ruthless duelling skills to represent the school, no question. But he's underhanded, and prone to... Improving his odds. I still recall the story of Andrea Holts. The days before her duel with Artemis she decided to go relax at the local hot springs, forgoing a bathing suit since she thought she was alone.

'She relaxed in the water and even tanned next to a spring for a time, getting a nice tan ready for her duel. And just before her match she had learned pictures of her outing had appeared all across the school, and the Internet beyond. I still think a few are floating out there. Artemis crushed her on the fourth turn with only four cards in hand used. His 'Checkmate in Four Moves'. Her confidence and pride was shattered, and she fled Duel Academy.

'We still have no proof Artemis stalked her that day and took those pictures, but I know him. It's one thing to adapt your deck to better combat your opponent, it's another to break them before hand, or for an opponent to have an 'accident' before the big duel. Some may question me, but I have my honour. And Artemis has none.

'The fact is that Slacker J.B. is a better representative, and since Chainz would have been disqualified, even after the fact, would only means that J.B. would have won regardless. Still Artemis is clever and can use this point as leverage and I know he's garnered the interest of some of our shareholders, he can worm his way into duelling J.B. for the title. And currently only Richard Endchild and Damico Orklos stand in his way.'

"I am the only rightful representative of this school!" Richard bellowed. "And you cannot prove otherwise!"

'Richard Endchild.' Trammel thought to himself. 'Talented, make no mistake, and with a very powerful deck. But Artemis has a deck that's just as powerful, and he himself is even more skilled. Richard would give him trouble, yes, but he wouldn't win.'

"No, I'm the man for the job!" Damico bellowed back. "And I'll smash anyone in my way to prove it!"

'Damico Orklos.' Trammel continued to himself with disgust. 'How he ended up in Obelisk Blue is beyond me. His deck is powerful, and that's it. He's an unskilled smashing machine. I could train a monkey to duel with more talent than him, the oversized gorilla! Artemis will pull his Checkmate on him. I've no question.'

"The both of you are fools!" Artemis said. "Only destiny may choose the victor, and he is me!"

'Who in Obelisk Blue can outplay him?' Trammel thought. 'His only loss was to Skyla, and even if that Slifer Pixie proved she is not unbeatable Skyla can defeat anyone. Power will only take you so far against him... You need skill, unpredictability, and an unorthodox style... of play... Yes, I know who can topple him! And if I'm lucky... An Obelisk that's not Artemis will lead the school!'

"Now settle down, I can't come to a decision with all of you--" Waltman began to say.

"What decision, I am the only option!" Artemis declared.

"The only one?" Trammel mused as he stepped in. "I see two, if all of you will hear me out."

"Professor Trammel." Waltman stated, relaxing at the sight of the teacher.

"I couldn't help but overhear your... Discussion." Trammel began. "Seeing as this argument will solve nothing I will lay out what I see as the two best options, and please... No interruptions." He said holding up a hand.

"First option..." Trammel continued. "We simple disqualify Chainz and leave it at that. As J.B. Jennings had defeated him anyways it matters little." Looking over at Artemis he narrowed his eyes. "Of course knowing you you'd still find a way about that. So to save us all time and headaches here is option two.

"We choose one member of the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Boys, and how we do that I will get to in a moment, to face J.B. Jennings in a duel. If J.B. wins we drop the matter, end of story. If our Obelisk wins, however, then we will restart J.B.'s branch of the tournament with the Obelisk facing Terry Fond. That winner will face Alyssa Clairheart, and that winner will face Serenity Wheeler, with the winner of that duel being the representative. A little complex, I admit, but it is... fair."

"...Agreed..." Artemis admitted stroking his chin. "But how do we decide on the person to duel him?"

"Simple." Trammel continued. "Yourself, Damico and Richard will be part of a four-student tournament with Xander Catch being added as the forth man. We select the open rounds at random. The winners face each other, and the one left standing is our man. And if any of you lose I expect this matter to be dropped permanently... Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Richard said as began to leave the room. "It only means three duels until I take my rightful spot!"

"No way dork!" Damico said, following him out. "I'm gonna break the both of ya!"

"I must duel a fool, a moron and a wimp?" Artemis added as he left as well. "So be it." He added, closing the doors behind him.

"I do apologize if this wasn't the solution you were looking for Principle." Trammel began. "But--"

"It wasn't, but I thank you anyways." Waltman said, leaning back in his chair. "We both know of Artemis' reputation for cheating, even if we can't prove it. Yet."

0---0

"I remember calling you here Xander..." Trammel began as he sat at his desk, Xander sitting before him. "But I don't recall inviting them." He added, gesturing to Kemah and Leslie on either side of him.

"We invited ourselves." Leslie said with a shrug.

"Is this about Chain-boy being disquilif... disquailf..." Kemah stuttered.

"Disqualified?" Xander offered.

"Yes, is word." Kemah replied.

"That's gotten out already?" Trammel asked, seeing the boy and two girls nod. 'Artemis must be spreading the word...' "Yes, because of that it's been decided that someone in the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Boys must challenge J.B. Jennings for the right to represent the school. Damico Orklos, Richard Endchild and Artemis Rouss, who has just returned, have been entered. I thought it would be a rather fine idea to add you to this little party too."

"Me?" Xander asked pointing to himself.

"Oh, this too too good!" Kemah said, wrapping her arms around one of his arms, pressing her bust against it.

"Totally!" Leslie added, doing the same to his other arm. "Our boy could represent! You know what this means!?"

"The You Know What?" Kemah asked.

"The You Know What!" Leslie confirmed.

"Dare I ask?" Trammel asked, feeling envious, amused and jealous all at the same time.

"I don't know." Xander replied. "I don't want to know!"

0---0

"I can't believe after all that has happened in the Friendship Tournament you have to go through this!" Serenity said as she, J.B. and Gonda sat down in the audience of the Duel Arena.

"Tell me about it." J.B. replied. "Still, it's not all bad."

"You could lose your title as School Rep." Gonda replied. "What's good?"

"Look guys, I've been kinda nervous about this whole School Representative thing." J.B. began. "And I'm a little worried about what people think of me being the school rep. If I can beat the best Obelisk Blue can send at me, then what else do I need to prove?"

"That's a good point." Alyssa said as she sat down nearby. "I know a few people in my dorm are questioning the idea of a Slifer leading the school, and that's after beating Chainz, Terry and me."

"Great..." J.B. added with a sigh as Allie walked past him, sitting down next to Gonda. "Dare I ask what the Blues are thinking?"

0---0

"Alright, this is an Official Duel for Tournament Blue!" Waltman called out. "Who came up with that name anyhow?" He muttered to himself. "Alright! Damico Orklos! Artemis Rouss! DUEL!"

Artemis: 4000

Damico: 4000

"He-he-he..." Damico half snorted, half laughed as he drew his sixth card. "I'm gonna smash you like bowl of eggs... Just like I could smash your face in with my fist!"

"Physically threatening someone during a duel is highly unbecoming." Artemis replied. "And it's against the rules."

"Screw the rules!" Damico bellowed. "I HAVE GREEN HAIR!"

"...What in the name of me is THAT supposed to mean?"

"...Uh... I have green hair?"

"For the love of..." Artemis groaned. "I'm duelling an idiot."

"Anyways, I'm gonna smash you up!" Damico called out. "I set a card face down and summon my Giant Orc in attack mode!" He called out, a massive orc with a bone club rising up to his field. (4/2200/0)

"Oh yes, your monster intimidates me so." Artemis said sarcastically as he drew. "I set my own card face down, and I summon Barrier Statue of the Abyss in attack mode!" He called out, statue of a grinning fiend rising up to the field. (4/1000/1000) "And so long as he's on my field no monsters maybe special summoned, save of course dark monsters."

"Wanna bet?" Damico called out as he flipped his face down card. "I pay one thousand life points for Skill Drain!"

Artemis: 4000

Damico: 3000

"Ah yes, how it represents you." Artemis said. "All power... No skill. Skill Drain indeed."

"Shut up you wimp!" Damico called back. "All the skill in the world won't help when I bash you!"

"I believe Yugi Motou said it best..." Artemis began. "'Power without skill is an empty threat.' And that describes you as a whole. Empty of skill and brains."

"You little..." Damico growled out as he drew. "I summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast in attack mode!" He called out, a machine-like dragon on tank treads rising up. (7/2800/2000) "I can summon it from my hand without tribute if I cut it's attack and defense in half, but thanks to Skill Drain that little effects goes away when it hits the field! Just like how I'm gonna wipe away your puny statue!"

"My statue is leaving the field, yes." Artemis replied, adjusting his sunglasses. "But not because of you... But because of the Crush Card Virus!" He called out, flipping his card.

0---0

"Oh man, we saw what Mary did with that thing!" Gonda said.

"Yes, and if I heard right..." Alyssa added. "Damico doesn't have a monster in his deck that can bypass it..."

0---0

"To use this I must offer a dark monster with a thousand attack points or less." Artemis explained. "And my Barrier Statue of the Abyss fits the profile." He added as black dust gathered about his statue before it shattered. "And now every monster on the field, in your hand and that you draw for three turns is destroyed, provided it has an attack power of fifteen hundred or more." He grinned watching as Damico's monsters fell to their sides, their bodies becoming a shade of black before shattering, his opponent shakily discarding all but one of his cards. "Ah yes, and you have no monsters with an attack score of less than fifteen hundred do you? Pity."

"You... You..." Damico stuttered.

"Ah, my turn then?" Artemis asked with a smirk as he drew. "Very well. I activate Advanced Ritual Art, offering Cosmo Queen from my deck to ritual summon The Masked Beast!" He called out, a massive creature with a staff in hand rising up to the field. (8/3200/1800) "Now my opponent has no monsters, nothing face down and almost no hand... The only proper thing to do is... Attack him directly, with Hell Raiser Clash!" He called out, his monster charging across the field to slam Damico with its weapon, causing him to fall on to his back.

Artemis: 4000

Damico: 0

"You cannot overcome destiny you fool!" Artemis said as he turned about to leave. "Nor my Checkmate in Four Moves!"

0---0

"Not too shabby..." Chainz admitted as he watched the match. "Took four moves and four cards. Five if you include the one from his deck."

"Checkmate in Four Moves." Trammel replied. "His signature. Most duellist only uses one theme, such as that Pixie and her Elemental Heroes. Others combine two like Richard and his combination life gain and fairy deck or even three like Alyssa Clairheart and her combination of Harpie Ladies, Winged Beasts and Wind monsters. But Artemis has combined four themes in one deck, very difficult to make and use effectively. And yet he has pulled both off to devastating effect."

"Four themes?" Chainz asked.

"All his monsters are dark attribute monsters." Trammel explained. "That's the first theme. The second, as you may have noticed, is powerful ritual monsters. And being as they're all dark attributes he doesn't use any ritual spell cards, save Contract With the Abyss, used to summon any dark ritual monster, and Advanced Ritual Art that offers normal monsters from his deck for tribute.

"Which leads us to his third theme, normal monsters with a high level of attack. He has effect monsters yes, but using normal monsters along side cards like Dark Factory of Mass Production and Non-Spellcasting Area allows him to support them in order to help fuel his rituals. And the last... Well you've seen it at work."

"Virus." Chainz replied simply.

"Crush Card Virus, Deck Devastation Virus and Eradicator Epidemic Virus." Trammel added. "Each one able to crush a wide variety of cards. And each one as deadly as the next."

"And each one needs a dark monster as tribute." Chainz said. "This guys a shoe in to win and beat J.B!"

"Unfortunately..." Trammel said, as Chainz raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately."

0---0

Artemis Rouss is not my character, he was made by PaleHorse07. Talk to him about it.


	60. It All Falls Down

Shout Outs...

Guardian Master: Good luck with that man.

Elemental Balance: It has been awhile since Xander's been in action, hasn't it?

Blade Knight Makyura: Thanks man.

Infinite Freedom: It is a real card, feel free to look it up.

lightningstrxu: Twice, once in the third chapter (Dorms, Duels and Bullies! Oh My!), the second being a tag duel in chapter thirty-eight. (Tag Force VII: Dragon Within Hero's Soul).

ttoad: Quite the section, eh?

Endermon: Yeah, as if Richard wasn't enough.

D.J. scales: I'd wager so.

The Notorious SMP: Any takers?

Tyjet Ansatsu: Don't it?

Keiji-sama: The Principle/Principal thing is a mistake, and one I can never get quite right. As for Duellist and Duelling my word processor is set to the Canadian version of English (Being as I am Canadian) hence a few of my spellings are different, but proper. Hence why I spell it Duellist and not Duelist.

Ninja Wolf 25: If I can I'll fit them in. Just to add humour.

anime shadow alpha: He does have green hair ya know?

Arashihawk: As if Richard and Chainz wasn't enough, huh?

PaleHorse07: Thanks man. I hope you don't mind that I made a much different deck than the two you originally suggested for him.

Dabrikishaw: Great, I have an announcer. In America. Or in my case, In Canada.

NewSon: I figured I'd get around to a Six Samurai deck sooner or later. If/When I use one I'll keep your character in mind for it.

Demonfan: You're forgetting, Damico paid one thousand of his life points to use Skill Drain, so no. No mistake.

Phantom 1: Want a match with that?

emerald lady: It happens. Glad your still reading though.

0---0

"Oh dear..." Trammel muttered. 'Xander is my best hope for dealing with Artemis. At least for now...'

"So what's the big deal here?" Chainz asked. "Not that I give a rats ass about the guy, but why are you so interested in making sure he loses?"

"Are you aware of my current goals Chainz?" Trammel asked.

"Never told me." Chainz replied.

"It's simple." Trammel began. "I plan on taking over as the Principal of Duel Academy someday. This school, along with King's Academy are the top schools in duelling. I manage for a time, build a nest egg and retire." 'Of course I could have skipped to retirement early, if it wasn't for--'

"Yeah, all right." Chainz said, breaking Trammel from his thoughts. "But what does that have to do with Artemis?"

"Simple. The image of the school." Trammel said. "I can't just take over the role of leading just any school you know. This school has a great image, and if I'm to take over it must be maintained. And to enhance that image we need a representative that's powerful, skilled and fair as well as clean cut and polite. Someone you could put on posters and show what a real duellist is supposed to be like.

"Artemis is powerful and skilled, but I know he's underhanded, prone to cheat and impolite to anyone he deems under himself. Even I manage to stay cordial with that Slacker Representative we have now."

"So you're worried that he'll kill the School's image?"

"I know he will. I know he cheats, even if he covers his tracks well. But despite his admitted genius he's too arrogant to realise he's not perfect. Good, but not perfect."

"Your banking on him slipping up sometime if he becomes the poster boy."

"Yes. Unfortunately."

0---0

"Well Xander has his work cut out for him." Serenity said. "Say what you want about Richard, he's no pushover."

"It's not fair..." Gonda muttered.

"Xander's no pushover either you know?" Allie replied. "And that trap deck of his is kinda scary."

"It's not fair..." Gonda continued to mutter.

"Be a good match anyway." J.B. added.

"It's not--"

"We heard you the first DOZEN times!" Allie snapped.

"What she said." J.B. responded.

0---0

"Xander! Xander! You know he can!" Kemah and Leslie cheered, wearing red midriff baring tank tops, extremely short skirts that kept being kicked up to reveal a thong (Kemah's) and bikini style panties (Leslie's), white pom-poms in hand. "Go on Xander, you're our man!" They finished, Xander sporting a deep blush.

"Where are my cheerleaders!?" Richard bellowed. "I demand cheerleaders!"

"Oiy, one guy gets lucky, everyone thinks they can be lucky." Mayl said, rubbing her head before looking at Artemis and his smirk. "Why are you...? Oh! No! No way!"

0---0

"Ya gotta admit..." J.B. began. "They ARE good at that."

"But it's still not fair..." Gonda whined.

"What do you want, for Allie to dress up and do high kicks?" J.B. asked.

"Do NOT give him ideas!" Allie shouted.

"You mean you ideas." Gonda replied.

"Why you little..."

"Meep!"

0---0

"Alright, this is an Official Duel for Tournament Blue!" Waltman called out. "Richard Endchild! Xander Catch! DUEL!"

Richard: 4000

Xander: 4000

"Okay, let's do this..." Xander said as he took his sixth card. "I set three cards face down, and I end my turn."

"Very well." Richard began. "I begin by summoning Zolga, in attack mode!" He bellowed, his cloaked fairy rising up. (4/1700/1200)

"And I counter with Forced Back!" Xander called out. "And now I negate your summon and send Zolga back to your hand!" He called out, the monster vanishing soon after.

"Nuisance..." Richard said narrowing his eyes. "I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"Then in that case, I draw!" Xander called out.

"Xander! Xander! Make that draw!" Kemah and Leslie cheered. "Xander! Xander! Win it all!"

0---0

"No!" Mayl said shaking her head. "No Sir, I am a maid not a--"

"Shut up, or I'll make you watch that show again." Artemis replied.

"NO!" Mayl screeched. "No more Zorc and Pals! I'll do it, damn it!"

0---0

"Now I activate Good Goblin Housekeeping." Xander said as he flipped another card up. "Now I draw one card and send one other card to the bottom of my deck." He said, drawing before putting a card back. "Now I place two more cards face down and end my turn."

"And I activate Solemn Wishes!" Richard bellowed as he drew. "Now for every card I draw I gain five hundred life points!" He said as he took his card.

Richard: 4500

Xander: 4000

"Now I re-summon Zolga!" Richard called out as his cloaked creature returned. (4/1700/1200) "Now attack! Ancient Egyptian Laser Beams!" He called out his Zolga firing at Xander.

"And I counter with Dimension Wall!" Xander replied. "And now you take my damage!"

"You cur!" He called out as the attack entered a portal before being fired back out, striking Richard.

Richard: 2800

Xander: 4000

0---0

"It's not enough to just overpower Xander." J.B. mused. "He doesn't use many monsters, so even Walker could do it half the time. It's getting past all of those damned traps of his."

"Yeah, I mean he can trigger some of them at anytime." Serenity replied. "I know that was still one of my toughest duels ever."

0---0

"My draw." Xander began as he took a card. "And pass."

"Then I draw!" Richard called out. "And Solemn Wishes restores some of the damage done!"

Richard: 3300

Xander: 4000

"And now I offer Zolga for Airknight Parshath!" He called out, his monster vanishing as his feathered knight rose up. (5/1900/1200) "And thanks to Zolga's effect I gain two thousand life points!"

Richard: 5300

Xander: 4000

"Now attack... With Feather Blader!" Richard bellowed as his monster charged.

"And I counter with Enchanted Javelin!" Xander called out, flipping a card. "And now when a monster attacks I gain it's attack as life points.

Richard: 5300

Xander: 5900

"But it does not negate my attack!" Richard replied as his monster struck Xander.

Richard: 5300

Xander: 4000

"And when my monster deals damage I may draw a card, activating Solemn Wishes!" Richard continued.

Richard: 5800

Xander: 4000

"And I can activate Attack and Receive!" Xander called back. "Anytime I take damage I can deal seven hundred points of damage to you!"

Richard: 5100

Xander: 4000

"My draw!" Xander said as he took a card. 'Just what I was waiting for.' Xander thought to himself. "Now, I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"More traps?" Richard scoffed as he drew. "I shall overcome them! First I gain more life points!"

Richard: 5600

Xander: 4000

"Then I attack with Feather Blader!" He called out, his monster rushing to strike Xander again.

Richard: 5600

Xander: 2100

"And I activate another Attack and Receive!" Xander called out. "And by the way, it also does three hundred more damage for each and every Attack and Receive that's in my graveyard."

Richard: 4600

Xander: 2100

"Minor pecking." Richard called out as he drew. "For my Airknight's attack lets me draw again!"

Richard: 5100

Xander: 2100

"Now I place two cards face down and end my turn." Richard added.

"Yeah, well it's my turn now!" Xander said as he drew. "Now I set three cards face down, and end my turn."

"And once more I draw, using Solemn Wishes to gain life points!" Richard called out.

Richard: 5600

Xander: 2100

"And I activate Pot of Greed!" Richard called out, playing his spell.

"And to that I chain the Tower of Babel!" Xander called out, the field shaking as a massive tower rose up to the side of the field.

"What is that?" Richard demanded. "No matter, it doesn't halt my draw, or my Solemn Wishes effect!"

Richard: 6100

Xander: 2100

"But this could hurt you!" Xander called out. "Secret Barrel!" He called out, flipping his card as gun turrets rose up to his field. "And I can now do damage to you equal to your cards on the field and in your hand times two hundred! And with eight in hand and three on the field that's twenty-two hundred in total!" He called out as his weapons blasted at Richard.

Richard: 3900

Xander: 2100

"You foul..." Richard growled out. "I will increase my life points while demolishing yours... Attack! Feather--"

"I counter with Nightmare Wheel!" Xander called out as he flipped his card, a massive wheel appearing on the field as the Airknight was pulled to it, becoming shackled to it. "And now you take five hundred in damage during each of MY turns, in addition to your monster being unable to attack!"

"Blast you..." Richard growled. "I play the Different Dimension Capsule to pull a card from my deck, removing it from play to be added to my hand in two turns, and another card face down. My turn is over."

"Then I draw, and you take damage!" Xander called out.

Richard: 3400

Xander: 2100

"And I set one card, face down and end my turn." Xander added.

"Then I draw!" Richard added, taking his card. "And I'll use my trap's effect to restore my life points."

Richard: 3900

Xander: 2100

'I can't risk an attack yet...' Richard thought to himself. 'He only has one card for the moment, but there's no telling what it is. For now, I shall wait.' "Monster Reborn, to revive Zolga!" He called out, his cloaked fairy rising back to the field. (4/1700/1200) "My turn is over. I won't spring your trap."

"And mine begins!" Xander called out. "First you take damage..."

Richard: 3400

Xander: 2100

"And then I'll show you my trap card... Good Goblin Housekeeping!" Xander called out.

"A bluff!?" Richard cried out. "I withheld an attack on a bluff!?"

"And now I draw one card, plus another for the other Good Goblin Housekeeping in my graveyard." Xander began as he took his cards. "And one goes down to the bottom of my deck."

"Xander! Xander! We know you rule!" Kemah and Leslie cheered. "Xander! Xander! You're so cool!" They added as the trap duellist began to blush.

0---0

"He's got two chicks into him." An Obelisk Male said as he watched the goings on. "And they know about each other. Even if they are Slifers they're right, he is cool for that alone."

"No kidding?" A second said.

0---0

"Now I set two cards face down and end my turn." Xander finished.

"And I draw!" Richard called back as he drew. "Excellent! Prepare yourself for decimation Xander! First I gain more life points!"

Richard: 3900

Xander: 2100

"Next my Different Dimension Capsule puts the card that was removed from play into my hand." Richard said, taking the card. "Then I offer Airknight Parshath to special summon Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!" He continued, his monster vanishing as the Nightmare Wheel shattered, his new armoured fairy rising up in its stead. (7/2300/2000) "Since Sanctuary in the Sky is not in play he gains no addition attack power... Not that he needs it for Divine Annihilation!" He called out, he fairy sending a massive blast at Xander.

"Counter with... Nutrient Z!" Xander called back. "And since I'm about to take over two thousand in damage I gain four thousand life points!"

"Blast it!" Richard responded.

Richard: 3900

Xander: 6100

"Gah!" Xander cried out as the blast unbalanced him for a moment.

Richard: 3900

Xander: 3800

"Zolga, attack him directly!" Richard called out. "Ancient Egyptian Laser Beams!" He called out, his Zolga sending a blast our to strike Xander.

Richard: 3900

Xander: 2100

"Activate... Attack and Receive!" Xander called back.

"That AGAIN!?" Richard cried out.

"Yup, and with two others in my graveyard that thirteen hundred damage total." Xander said.

Richard: 2600

Xander: 2100

"Now it's my turn!" Xander said as he drew. "And I set a card face down and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Richard called out, taking his card. "Now Solemn Wishes, activate!'

Richard: 3100

Xander: 2100

"No more BLUFFS! I will CRIPPLE you! I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand hands!" Richard called out, his multi-armed fairy rising up. (4/1400/1000) "Now I add Shinato, King of A Higher Plane to my hand! Next I play Shinato's Ark, offering Zolga and Manju for Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" He bellowed the two monster vanishing as his multi winged fairy rose up. (8/3300/3000)

"And I chain, with Curse of Darkness!" Xander called out. "Now you take a thousand in damage for every spell played, namely your ritual card!"

"Blast you..." Richard growled out.

Richard: 2100

Xander: 2100

"Still, Zolga gives me no more life points, since he wasn't offered for a tribute summon, but I don't need him to cripple you, you've nothing left to play

"Wha... what...?" Leslie said as she and Kemah stopped their dancing.

"Your right Richard... I have nothing lift to play." Xander replied.

"Nothing left...?" Kemah added. "Oh noes..."

"Then victory... is MINE!" Richard laughed.

"No... I still win." Xander replied, as he smiled as Richard stopped his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked. "You've no more traps to activate, no more cards in your hand? What can you possibly do to me?"

"I never said I had to have another card to play in order to hurt you." Xander replied. "But Tower of Babel can. After the four spell cards is used after it's activated the person who used that one last spell card... Takes three thousand in damage. And you used all four... Pot of Greed, Different Dimension Capsule, Monster Reborn... Shinato's Ark."

"No..." Richard muttered as the tower began to lean towards him. "This is not... No... I AM THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Richard called out as the towel began to topple over. "I AM THE TRUE POWER OF THIS--" BAM! Went the tower as it landed on Richard, halting his declaration. "...I brought the house down..."

"Jenga!" Xander cried out.

Richard: 0

Xander: 2100

"YOU DID IT!" Kemah and Leslie said as they rushed over to grab Xander about the shoulders, hugging him close. "YOU WON!"

"...girls..." Xander wheezed. "...need air..."

0---0

"That fool..." Artemis began. "He overplayed his hand... Had he not played his Shinato's Ark ritual spell card he would have won the duel. Oh well..." Artemis began as he stood up. "It matters not... Mayl!"

"Sir!" Mayl replied, folding her arms behind her.

"Fetch me this card." Artemis said, passing her a note. "Oh, and... Prepare your uniform for the duel, it takes place after class tomorrow." He added with a smirk.

"Yes... Sir..." Mayl added with a wince.

"Ah yes..." Artemis said as Mayl began to walk away, watching her body sway as she did. "Hmm... I'll need to bed you after I take my rightful place as the School Representative as a reward for you... And a celebration for me... Wonder if that Angelica girl wants to play too..."

0---0

"That was kinda close..." J.B. admitted. "But man, Xander had some pretty good control during most of that duel."

"Yeah." Serenity added. "Richard had a lot of cards, but he still couldn't counter all those traps effectively. Hell, I would have lost to him if it wasn't for my Wildheart."

"True, but Xander only won because Richard overplayed his hand." Alyssa inputted. "Then again, perhaps Xander was anticipating that? Banking on it even?"

"Maybe." Allie added. "Come on guys, let's go. Want to go to get a bite Gonda?" She asked turning to look where the clown was sitting. "Gonda?" She called out before noticing the clown between her legs, looking up her skirt.

"Plain white? Not very fancy..." He muttered.

"GOOONNNDDDAAA!"

"Yipes!"

0---0

"Xander made it though this round..." Trammel said to himself. "But the worst is yet to come. If he doesn't win I may have to... What do you think Chainz?" He asked. "Chainz?" He called out, looking about. "Where in the hell did he go? And when did he take off on me? I didn't even hear him leave, even with those chains of his."

0---0

"Yes, very interesting." Kairai said as he and Chainz looked down from the rafters. "I may be able to make use of this, as you said."

"I thought you might." Chainz added. "And I've been working on those texts. The keys are on this island."

"Are you sure?" Kairai asked.

"Quite. But I don't know exactly where yet."

"Hmm... I may have an idea. I'll put Dark Cross on it once he's done his current assignments. We still have to test Mr. Night Time, and the relics need to dug up as well. It will be a few weeks until we are ready to begin the real operation."

"Oh yeah..." Chainz said as he began to leave, the red eye of Kairai's mask glowing behind him. "I can't wait..."


	61. An Epidemic of Traps

Shout Outs...

ZK Chromedragozoid: Nah, he's missing the hat.

Dabrikishaw: Are you getting paid to announce?

ttoad: Glad ya like him.

Jdragon: At this point, I don't know.

Endermon: Well I try ya know.

ozzyloomis: Glad you enjoyed it.

D.J. scales: He doesn't have to use it every duel.

PaleHorse07: Glad you're lovin' it.

Ninja Wolf 25: I couldn't resist adding either one.

The Notorious SMP: Not sure if Xander's a god, but he is damn good. And yes, I am back.

NewSon: I keep my cards close to my vest, so I'm not gonna say. As for Alundra I thought she'd get some sympathy. Well I'm not completely done with her anyhow.

Psycho King: The life point Yo-Yo!

silent naturalist: Don't he?

anime shadow alpha: At this point, EVERYONE wants to be Xander.

emerald lady: Can't argue with that.

PlagueXRoamer: I've got plans for the Neo-Spacians. As for cards, I'm cool but thanks for offering.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Ain't he?

Kioyuki Oniga: Well my trip started the day after you posted, so soon wasn't in the cards to start with. Glad you like it though.

cosmicfalcon: Thanks.

Phantom 1: Great, now I'm picturing the feminine equivalent to Gonda...

dustin: I know of it, but I'm not saying anything on what the Grand Beast will be.

Knives91: Thanks dude.

Splendid Tuesday: People just like Xander. Which is amazing, given how little I've used him.

To Everyone: Sorry this took so long to get out. Between holidays, work, Assassin's Creed and Mass Effect I've been... Distracted.

Oh, and Merry Christmas everybody!

0---0

"Well, here we are again." Allie muttered in her seat. "And there they are again." She muttered.

"Oh yeah..." Gonda replied with a sigh.

0---0

"Xander! Xander! We give you our love!" Leslie and Kemah in their uniforms cheered to a blushing Xander. "Let's go Xander! Win us a duel with love!"

0---0

"They got cheer..." J.B. said as he rubbed his neck. "And a few other things..."

"No kidding, I—SWEET MOTHER OF OSIRIS, is that LEGAL!?" Gonda replied, pointing down to where Artemis walked onto the field, Mayl following him, looking uncomfortable.

"Barley." Serenity replied. "I think." She added, eying the blue suspender thong that the blushing girl wore. "Why is she in that thing?"

0---0

"Gawd, it digs into my butt..." Mayl whined as Waltman coughed into his hand.

"Alright, this is an Official Duel for next round Tournament Blue!" Waltman called out. "Xander Catch! Artemis Rouss! DUEL!"

Xander: 4000

Artemis: 4000

"And now I shall go first..." Artemis said with a sneer as he reached for his deck. 'Unknown to anyone however...' He thought to himself. 'I've learned a few tricks of sleight of hand. Enough to smuggle one card in my sleeve, adding it to the top of my deck before I draw.' He chuckled slightly as he drew. 'And this card will cripple you instantly.' "I summon Barrier Statue of the Abyss in defence mode." He began, the statue rising to his field. (4/1000/1000) "I also set one card face down before ending my turn."

"Then I'll draw." Xander replied, taking a card. "And I set four cards face down, before ending my turn."

"Is that so?" Artemis said as he drew. "Too bad it's all traps... Activate... Royal Decree!" He cried out, his card flipping up.

0---0

"This is bad!" Brock called out. "Real bad!"

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, looking at the Ra student.

"Royal Decree is a trap card that has the power to negate the effects of every other trap on the field." Brock responded with a wince.

"And about ninety percent of his deck is traps only..." J.B. replied.

0---0

"Too bad for you." Artemis chuckled.

"It's not over yet, I can still chain one of my trap cards, Conscription!" Xander called back. "And because of the way card chains work Conscription resolves first!"

"What is this?" Artemis asked, looking at the card.

"This trap card allows me take the top card from your deck. If it is a monster that can be normal summoned then I may special summon it to my side of the field." Xander added as Artemis moved his hand to his deck. "If not, then it's added to your hand."

'Note to self.' Artemis thought. 'Next time activate negating trap during his turn, rather than mock him on my own.' "I draw and it's... Dragon Zombie..."

"And since it's a dark monster your statue can't stop me from summoning it in defence mode!" Xander called out, a decaying dragon rising to his field. (3/1600/0)

"Xander! Xander! Win the day!" His cheerleaders called out. "You know it Xander! That's the way!"

"Good thing I'm not expected to cheer." Mayl muttered. "...Could someone turn the heat up...? There's a draft out here..."

0---0

"Talk about your close calls..." Gonda muttered. "That's damn close!"

"I think Artemis' ego got the better of him." Alyssa mused. "He could have used Royal Decree on Xander's turn; instead he wanted to make a large production of it."

"But that Decree locks him down hard." Allie replied. "He can't use any more traps."

"Take it easy." J.B. responded. "Xander knows stuff like Jinzo and what not screws him over, so he's gotta have a way of busting out of it."

0---0

"I continue my turn..." Artemis sneered. "By activating Contract with the Abyss, a ritual card that allows me ritual summon any dark monster! So I offer Ritual Raven, which can fulfill the entire tribute for a dark ritual monster to summon the Hungry Hamburger!" He called out, a massive hamburger rising up with massive teeth coming out of the buns. (6/2000/1850) "Next I offer Barrier Statue of the Abyss for Summoned Skull!" He added, the statue being replaced by a massive, horned fiend. (6/2500/1200) "Hungry Hamburger attack! Snack Attack!" He called out as his eighty pounder with cheese rushed across the field, snacking on the hapless zombie, devouring it before burping in Xander's face.

0---0

"I shall never look at a hamburger the same way again." Trammel muttered. "Ever again."

"Ditto." Chainz added with a wince.

0---0

"Now, I attack you directly with my Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike!" Artemis cried out as the fiend gather thunder and lightning in it's claws before hurling them at Xander.

Xander: 1500

Artemis: 4000

"Still in it..." Xander muttered as he drew. "Now I activate a spell card... Double Snare!"

"Double Snare?" Artemis parroted.

"Yeah, this card lets me destroy any card that negates the effects of trap cards!" Xander replied. "Like Royal Decree!" He called out as the named trap shattered. "That's my turn."

"This is more of a bother than I bargained for..." Artemis mused as he drew. "I attack... With Lightning Strike!" He cried out.

"And I counter with Nutrient Z!" Xander called back. "And now I gain four thousand life points before your attack hits!"

Xander: 5500

Artemis: 4000

"A massive bother..." Artemis added at the blast struck his opponent.

Xander: 3000

Artemis: 4000

"Hungry Hamburger, go! Snack Attack!" Artemis commanded, his massive food monster rushing across the field.

"And I counter with Dimension Wall!" Xander called out as the burger went through a portal, striking it's master. "So it's you who'll take the damage instead of me!"

Xander: 3000

Artemis: 2000

"Damn it..." Artemis growled out, glaring at his foe. 'I need to regain control of this duel. I need a new plan, because I cannot afford to mindlessly smash into his traps like this.'

"Now, I draw!" Xander began as he took a card. "And I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Now I draw!" Artemis called back as he took his own. "And I activate Advanced Ritual Art!"

"And I activate Curse of Darkness!" Xander shouted back, flipping a card. "And now for every spell card that's played it's controller takes a thousand damage!"

Xander: 3000

Artemis: 1000

"Blasted runt..." Artemis growled. "I offer Cosmo Queen from my deck to summon The Masked Beast in attack mode!" He called out, his masked monster rising up to the field with a growl. (8/3200/1800) "I've no more moves."

"Then I draw!" Xander called out as he took his card.

"Xander! Xander! You've got it made!" Leslie and Kemah cheered. "You've got it Xander! We'll get you laid!"

"...meep." Xander squeaked out.

0---0

"I'll admit to liking sexually liberated women as much as the next red-blooded male..." Brock began. "But those two are a tad much, aren't they?"

"You noticed?" J.B. added as he shook his head.

0---0

"Now, I set another card face down and end my turn." Xander added as he set a card down.

"And I draw!" Artemis called back as he drew, his eyebrow raising slightly. "I set one card face down. My turn is over."

"And then I draw, and now I set one more card face down." Xander said with a nod.

"And it now ends!" Artemis declared. "Activate... Eradicator Epidemic Virus!"

"What in the...?" Xander began.

"Now I must offer a dark monster with twenty-five hundred or more attack, such as Summoned Skull." Artemis began as the monster began to turn a sickly black. "And now I can name spell or traps, and my choice of card is destroyed from your field, hand and next three draws. And now I eradicate a rather large epidemic of traps!" He sneered as his monster exploded as ever card on Xander's field shattered, his hand discarded. "No moves? Pity." Artemis sneered as he drew. "Masked Beast attack! Hell Raiser Clash!" He cried out as his monster charged, smashing the helpless Xander in his chest, sending him sprawling to the floor at the feet of Leslie and Kemah who quickly knelt to check up on him.

Xander: 0

Artemis: 1000

"Try as you might you simply cannot overcome destiny you pitiful waste!" Artemis bellowed as he turned on his heel, stalking out of the arena.

"Wait for me!' Mayl cried out as she followed him. "And can I borrow your coat!? PLEASE!"

0---0

"And I thought the Crush Card Virus was rough to deal with..." J.B. said with a wince. "That was just brutal."

"No kidding..." Serenity added. "Poor Xander."

"Poor Xander!?" Gonda shrieked as the trap duellist was tended to by his two girlfriends. "His got two cheerleaders on his arms!? How is that poor!?" SMACK! "Ow-chi-wa-was!"

"Serves you right!" Allie huffed before she walked away.

"Beginnings of a manga there..." Brock said with a sigh.

"A perverted clown and an up-tight tomboy?" Alyssa said with a sly grin. "Sounds like a best-seller to me."

0---0

"Coldcoldcoldcoldcold!" Mayl chanted as she walked behind Artemis, a chilled breeze blowing past as the young man mused to himself.

"I erred slightly." He mused, tapping his chin. "I shouldn't have let petty showmanship interrupt me. However superior skill has allowed me to rise above such things." He added with a smirk. "For my next duel I'll need to prepare better. With the prize so close it wouldn't do for luck of any sort to disrupt my plans. Mayl!"

"Sir?" Mayl replied as she rubbed at her arms.

"I have a card I want you to fetch, as well as a task to do this evening." Artemis said with a grin. "Time to give destiny a little nudge."

"Yes sir." Mayl replied. "But first... Can I put something else on?"

0---0

"Think Francis, think..." Trammel said to himself as he paced about his office. "Royal Decree isn't his usual style. Artemis only added it to beat Xander. And he'll likely add another card to defeat that annoying Slifer Slacker. If I was him, and thank goodness for that, I'd use a card that could shut down J.B.'s dragons. And I know what card that is. But he won't stop there." Sitting down he sighed to himself, leaning back in the chair. "He'll be spooked by how Xander fought back so well. Knowing him he'll further stack the odds in his favour. To stop him now means... I need to make a gamble. If he's using the card I assume he is then I might have just the thing..."

0---0

"Grand..." Chainz mused, an old musty book in hand, as he looked at the building in front of him, the main building of Duellist Academy. "It was built right on top of the damn thing. Go bloody figure." With a sigh he moved to lean against the wall, glaring at the ground before him. "This isn't good. I'll have to tell Kairai, let him figure out how to get around this." He added, pushing of the wall and walking away, his chains dragging behind him. "We'll get the keys. Sooner or later. One way or another..."

0---0

"The things I do to ride coattails..." Mayl muttered in her black body suit and night vision goggles as she walked up the stairs to the Slifer Red Dorm for Boys. "Sneaky feet... Creaky feet... Ninja feet..." She whispered to herself as she stepped up the stairs gently to the first door on the left. Testing the lock she pulled out a pick quickly sticking it inside the lock and picking it open. Looking about she opened the door, stepping into the room. "Now, where would I keep my deck?" She mused as she looked about, spying a blue deck case with a Blue Eyes White Dragon printed on it, sitting on the dresser. "Never mind." She said stepping over, camera in hand. "With J.B.'s complete deck list there isn't anything that'll surprise Artemis tomorrow. Especially with his little ace in the hole..."


	62. It’s Jarring

Shout Outs...

Endermon: Sweet Mother of Osiris is another nod to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series.

Knives91: Will do.

Infinite Freedom: Same to you.

Supremezero: Heh. Got busy with other things is all.

lightningstrxu: Good to be back.

The Notorious SMP: I always listen to new suggestions.

Hero Slayer: I once used an near all trap deck in Yu-Gi-Oh: Spirit Caller based around Uria. Needed work.

Assassin's Legacy: Assassin Creed rules, no?

D.J. scales: You'll see what he does.

Tyjet Ansatsu: You might be right.

anime shadow alpha: I hope so too...

Game Reviewer 2010: You might well be the only one who does...

Arashihawk: One would assume J.B. would use the deck inside the box with dragon art.

ttoad: I just love hopping on the rooftops and climbing around in that game...

deadman2020: I said it before, here it is again: People will use cards as they use them, not before.

Kioyuki Oniga: I'll try.

Phantom 1: Mayl is Artemis' tag-along/maid.

Guardian Master: Hard to feel too bad for him, nee?

0---0

"Someone has messy feet..." Sark mused as he looked at the muddy footprints on the floor before looking up at the room's occupants. "Had it not been for that the intruder would have gotten away clean. No pun intended."

"Yeah, no kidding." J.B. said with a sigh. "Once we figured out someone broke in we checked our stuff."

"And?" Sark asked.

"Nothing, as far as we can tell." J.B. replied.

"Nothing was taken." Gonda added. "None of our cards, belongings or whatnot was stolen. Every thing was left where it was."

"Maybe this person wasn't interested in that..." Sark mused. "The prints lead to the dresser. You keep your decks there?"

"Yeah, but all our cards are accounted for." Gonda responded.

"Doesn't mean they weren't searched..." Sark said with a sigh. "I've heard rumours that Artemis Rouss has a tendency to cheat, but nothing has been proven. A deck list would be ideal for him to use."

"Yeah, but those prints are too small to be a guy his size." Gonda replied, sitting down on the bed.

"That doesn't mean someone else can't do it for him." Sark rebutted. "Anyway, you two should be off to class. J.B. has a major duel coming up and I need to report this."

0---0

"So you don't know who broke in?" Serenity asked as she and her two friends made their way to the arena.

"Nah, 'cept whoever it is was real quiet." Gonda said with a sigh.

"And nothing got stolen." J.B. added. "Sark seems to think this guy coulda gone through my deck though."

"That's bad enough." Serenity said with a wince. "Enough is riding on this duel as it is, it could be harder is this person gave a list of your cards to Artemis."

"No kiddin'?" Gonda snorted.

"Relax guys." J.B. said with a sigh as he took out his deck shuffling it. "I'm nervous, yeah, and I know he might have gotten my deck list but we can't prove that. I'll just roll with the punches and do my best! I'm not about to lose to a che-- OOF!" He remarked as he bumped into someone, falling backwards, his card scattering on the ground.

"Oh, pardon my clumsiness!" Trammel remarked, brushing himself off. "Oh, your cards, allow me to help." He said as he helped J.B. gather up the dropped cards. "Here you are."

"What are you doing out here?" Gonda asked as Trammel passed the cards to J.B.

"Just getting some air before the match is all." Trammel remarked off-handily. "But I suppose I should be off to my seat. Good day to you all." He added before bowing slightly, walking off.

"That was weird." J.B. remarked.

"You noticed?" Serenity added.

"The die is now cast." Trammel mused to himself as he walked to the building. "The question is how will this gamble pay off?"

0---0

"You're late." Chainz muttered as Trammel sat down in his seat. "You usually get here before me."

"I was just finishing up a few last minute details Chainz." Trammel replied as he leaned back in his seat.

"Trying to counter whatever you think Artemis has done?" Chainz asked tilting his head slightly.

"As much as I can." Trammel replied. "Artemis only adds to his deck to counter a strategy, and if I'm right I know what card he's used, and I know the card to counter it."

"Like that Slifer loser would accept a card from you."

"Precisely. Which is why he doesn't know of it." Trammel said with a smirk. "I bumped into him and made him drop his cards before offering to help pick them up, slipping one card into his deck at the same time."

"One card?" Chainz replied. "You're assuming he'll draw it when he needs it."

"It's a gamble, yes." Trammel admitted. "But so is Duel Monsters in general. You never know what card you'll draw, or what your foe has face down. You can only choose your own cards and hope for the best. Unless you're like Artemis and prefer to hedge your bets..."

0---0

"I don't need to tell you what is at stake..." Waltman said as Artemis sneered at J.B. on the field. "Let's have a fair duel! J.B. Jennings! Artemis Rouss! DUEL!"

"Time to embrace destiny!" Artemis called out as he and J.B. drew five cards each.

Artemis: 4000

J.B.: 4000

'Thanks to my skills I've added my special little card to the top of my deck...' Artemis thought as he set his fingers on his deck, chuckling slightly. 'And this time I'll use it on his turn... But if something unexpected should happen, I am prepared.' He added, his eyes looking up to a girl in the stands. 'Thanks to Mayl I have his deck list, and I've studied it all morning. I am prepared for anything.' "I shall begin..." Artemis said as he drew. "And I summon Ancient Lamp, in attack mode!" He began, a lamp rising up to his field. (3/900/1400) "And thanks to it's effect..." He began as green smoke poured from the lamp. "I can special summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode!" He added as a green skinned genie emerged from the smoke. (4/1800/1000) "I set another card face down, and end my turn."

"Then it's my time to shine!" J.B. called back as he drew. "And I summon Luster Dragon, in attack mode!" He called out, his sapphire monster rising to the field. (4/1900/1600) "Now I attack, with--"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm making this duel impossible for you!" Artemis sneered. "I shall now activate my face down card, Dragon Capture Jar!"

"The heck?" J.B. called out as a massive jar rose up next to Artemis, his monster groaning as it knelt down.

"So long as it's active the Dragon Capture Jar will force every dragon class monster into defence mode..." Artemis grinned. "And that shall make mounting an offence nearly impossible for you, since you only have a handful of monsters that are not of the dragon class. Your defeat is nearly assured."

"This is... Bad..." J.B. summed up.

0---0

"That's a real old school card." Gonda said with a wince.

"It only works against one sort of monster." Brock added. "And J.B.'s deck is loaded with them."

"Oh man, no..." Serenity gasped out. "Come on, you can do this... I hope..."

0---0

"Not over yet!" J.B. called back.

"It may as well be..." Artemis retorted. "The most powerful non-dragon in your deck has only seventeen hundred attack points. It's good for a level four monster, but that won't last long against the dark monsters I possess. I offer you an opportunity to surrender with grace."

"Not my style." J.B. spat back. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Can't say I didn't try to be nice..." Artemis said with a sneer as he drew. "I offer Ancient Lamp for summoned Skull!" He began, the golden lamp vanishing as his massive demon rose to the field. (6/2500/1200) "Now I'll use my Advanced Ritual Art, offering Mad Dog of Darkness and Opticlops from my deck to summon The Masked Beast!" He called out, his massive masked fiend rising up to the field. (8/3200/1800) "Now, attack my Genie! Master's Wish! The duel ends this turn!"

"Sorry, better luck next time!" J.B. called out as his card flipped up. "Go, Burst Breath!"

"No!" Artemis cried out. 'I was expecting Soul Resurection, not that!' He added mentally.

"Now I offer Luster Dragon to destroy every monster with a defence lower than it's attack. Namely ever OTHER monster on the field." J.B. called out as his monster blew itself up, the wave of flames destroying Artemis' monsters.

"Don't think a set back will stop me you base-born fool." Artemis retorted. "I activate Fulfillment of Contract, a spell card that lets me revive a ritual monster for eight hundred life points." He said as his Masked Beast rose back up to the field. (8/3200/1800)

Artemis: 3200

J.B.: 4000

'...He's down to thirty-two hundred attack points..." J.B. mused to himself. 'And he wasn't here for my duel against Sunshine, so I can pull my Level Ten Winged Kuriboh out on him... I need to finish this now, before he has a chance to press the advantage.' "I draw!" J.B. called out as he took his next card. "And I summoned Winged Kuriboh, in defence mode!" He called out, his winged monster rising to the field. (1/300/200) "I set another card face down and end my turn.

"And I draw!" Artemis declared. "And I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He said, drawing his cards. 'This time there is no doubt to what he has in mind.' He thought to himself. 'He intends to use Transcendent Wings to evolve his monster to it's level ten incarnation and use it to decimate my life points. However, thanks to Mayl, I am prepared for his move...' "I set a card face down, and activate Dark Factory of Mass Production, allowing me to take two normal monsters, in this case Summoned Skull and Mad Dog of Darkness, from my graveyard and add them to my hand." He said with a grin. "And I summon my Mad Dog, in attack mode!" He called out, his rabid beast appearing by the masked fiend. (4/1900/1400) "My turn is now over."

"And I draw!" J.B. said as he took his next card, eye twitching slightly. "And I summon a monster, in face down defence mode." He added, a horizontal card appearing before him. "That's it."

"And then it's my draw." Artemis said as he took a card. "And now I offer my Mad Dog for Summoned Skull." He began, the dog vanishing as the fiend rose back up to the field. "And now I will devastate you, with Eradicator Epidemic Virus!"

"That again?" J.B. asked with a wince.

"Oh yes. I'm sure you saw it in use during my last duel, so I need not waste time with details." Artemis began. "By offering Summoned Skull I can destroy my choice of spells or traps. So kiss your spells goodbye!"

"Not before I use it!" J.B. countered. "Activate Transcendent Wings! Letting me discard two cards to offer Winged Kuriboh for Winged Kuriboh Level Ten!" He called out, his monster evolving to it's large state. (10/300/200)

'I didn't realize he didn't need to wait until battle phase for... Ah, silly me, I mixed the cards up. Level Ten needs to wait for battle. Silly me.' Artemis thought to himself. 'Still, given I only have one card left in my hand I did as much as I could at this time.' "I pass for now."

"And I draw!" J.B. called out as he took a card.

"Do remember that any spells you draw this turn and your next two must be discarded." Artemis reminded. "I suspect you discarded your spells to fuel Winged Kuriboh's evolution, but this one you can't work around."

"I remember." J.B. said with a wince as he discarded his Stamping Destruction. "Thanks. And I'll pass."

0---0

"Stalemate..." Alyssa mused. "With the Dragon Capture Jar out J.B.'s dragons are useless except as cannon fodder."

"On the other hand with J.B.'s Winged Kuriboh Level Ten out Artemis cannot risk an attack or it's effect will go off." Brock added.

"Not yet anyway..." Gonda sighed. "It'll be only a little while until he figures a way around it..."

"James can fight back, right?" Serenity asked. "There has to be a way."

"Perhaps, but it won't be easy." Brock began. "He's an offensive player forced into a defensive posture. He might be able to do it, but it will take every trick and move he has to do it."

0---0

"Now, I draw..." Artemis began, taking a new card. "And I pass the turn. It's your move Slacker."

"Fine, I draw." J.B. added as he took a card before discarding it. 'Mystical Space Typhoon... Couldn't wait two more turns?' "Pass."

"And now it is my draw." Artemis began as he drew. "I set two cards face down. That shall be all."

"Then it's my draw!" J.B. called out, wincing as he discarded A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon. "Pass."

"Now the effect of my Virus has worn off I think it's time to start a new plague..." Artemis chuckled. "I summon Plague Wolf, in attack mode!" He called out, a rabid wolf rising to the field. (3/1000/1000) "Now I use it's effect. I can double it's attack power for the turn, provided I destroy it at my turn's end. (3/1000/1000-3/2000/1000) Not that it matters as I activate Deck Devastation Virus!"

"A third Virus card!?" J.B. exclaimed.

"Oh yes..." Artemis chuckled. "Now I must offer a dark monster with two thousand or more attack, like my enhanced Plague Wolf. And like all my other viruses it destroys something on your side of the field, in your hand and that you draw for three turns. In this case all monsters with fifteen hundred or less attack. Like Winged Kuriboh Level Ten!"

"Oh boy..." J.B. said as the opposing wolf turned a sickly black, shattering apart as his fairy did as well. His face down monster flipped over, revealing a humanoid dragon with a spear (2/700/800) that shattered apart as well.

"Victory is near..." Artemis sneered as another humanoid dragon rose up. (2/700/800) "Ah, Troop Dragon. Able to replace itself after breaking apart. Too bad it's so... Weak."

"It'll keep me in the game." J.B. retorted.

"Not for very long..." Artemis countered. "I summon Bowganian, in attack mode." He called out, a rounded, spiked machine rising up with a crossbow in it's hand. (3/1300/1000) "And I activate my next trap card, Meteorain! Allowing all my monsters to damage your life points past defence mode monsters for the duration of the turn! Bowganian attack! Dead Bolt!" He cried out, the machine firing a bolt at the dragon monster, shattering it apart.

Artemis: 3200

J.B.: 3500

"And now my Masked Beast shall attack! Hell Raiser Clash!" Artemis cried out as the last Troop Dragon rose up (2/700/900) taking the impact for it's master.

Artemis: 3200

J.B.: 1100

"I'll accept that surrender now." Artemis said with a sneer.

"Said it before, I'll say it again." J.B called back as he drew. "Not my style! I play Swords of Revealing Light!" He cried out, three swords of light appearing on his opponent's field. "And that's it for now."

"Oh it's only starting to get good!" Artemis retorted as his machine monster aimed it's weapon at J.B. "Bowganian still has an effect, dealing six hundred points of damage to you for each of my standby phases. Go! Reaper Bolt!" He cried out as the monster launched a bolt at J.B., striking him in the chest.

Artemis: 3200

J.B.: 500

"Now I draw..." Artemis said, taking a card. "And I shall pass for now. Besides, why bother attacking? By the time I'm able to you'll be done for!"

"Don't count on it!" J.B. said as he drew. "I activate Graceful Charity!"

"Remember, my virus is still in effect." Artemis said as J.B. drew three cards. "Any monster with an attack of fifteen hundred or less is destroyed, even outside your draw phase."

"Too bad I didn't get any then, huh?" J.B. replied as he discarded two cards. "In fact I made out like a bandit! Activate, Monster Reborn!"

"So, nothing in your graveyard can save you!" Artemis called out before a massive white dragon rose up, it's wings wrapped about it. "Wait a minute! When did your Blue Eyes White Dragon end up in the graveyard!?" He bellowed. (8/3000/2500)

"When I just discarded it for Graceful Charity." J.B. grinned. "Now I'm ready to fight back!"

"With what? Your Blue Eyes is in defence mode." Artemis stated plainly. "It can't attack."

"No, but now I can use a card Graceful Charity gave me, Burst Stream of Destruction!" J.B. called out as his dragon collected it's power. "It can't attack for the turn I use it, not that it matters right now, but this card lets me destroy every monster on your field in one hit!" He called out as his monster unleashed it's attack, blasting Artemis' monsters apart.

"Should have known..." Artemis growled. 'Still, everything is well in hand.' Artemis thought to himself. 'He cannot attack me as he is, he can only play defensively. And with only seven hundred life points left it's only a matter rebuilding my forces. Deck Devastation Virus still has another turn to go, and I have a number of monsters able to power through his defence.' "My draw you annoying twit." Artemis said as he drew. "Perfect, I activate Ancient Rules to allow me to summon Cosmo Queen from my hand!" Artemis called out as a tall and regal queen with a massive crown rose up to the field. (8/2900/2450) "That is all."

"And I draw!" J.B. said as he drew before discarding his Kaibaman. "And I set one card face down before ending my turn."

"Excellent. I draw." Artemis said as he drew his own card. "And I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered, in attack mode!" He added as a large gargoyle rose to his field. (4/1600/1200) "That's my turn, and now your Swords of Revealing Light dissipate, allowing me to attack next turn." He added at the swords of light faded away.

"Maybe, but I'm not done yet." J.B. said as he drew. "Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He called out, drawing again. 'Hey, I added this card after Sark mentioned someone looked through my deck! If Artemis thought he knew what I had, wait until he sees what's next!' "Now, I activate the spell card Enemy Controller, offering my Blue Eyes to take control of Cosmo Queen!"

"What!?" Artemis bellowed as the dragon vanished, his sorceress moving to the opposite end of the field. 'Why is he so desperate as to offer his Blue Eyes for a temporary effect?'

"Now attack Cosmo Queen!" J.B. called out. "Galactic Vortex!" He called out as the royal spell caster gathered it's power before blasting a black blast with sparkling silver points at the gargoyle, shattering it.

Artemis: 1900

J.B.: 500

"You damaged my life points, yes." Artemis admitted. "But that's all. Cosmo Queen returns to me at the turn's end."

"Not really." J.B. replied. "I activate Hammer Shot, a spell card that destroys the strongest monster on the field!"

"Oh bother..." Artemis said as a massive mallet appeared to smash the queen apart.

"And now I summon Decoy Dragon in defence mode!" J.B. added, a tiny blue dragon rising up to his field. (2/300/200) "That's a turn."

"Decoy Dragon?" Artemis mused. 'I never saw this in Mayl's deck list...' He growled looking over to where the girl sat glaring, Mayl tugging at her shirt collar as she noticed the glare. 'Either she missed it, or she left evidence in the room that someone was there. I doubt he received it recently, he never went to the shop today, I asked personally.' "I draw!" Artemis bellowed. "Ah! Perfect! Vorse Raider, in attack mode!" He called out, the beast-warrior rising to the field. (4/1900/1200) "Now attack, with Vorse Axe Raid!"

"Bad idea." J.B. said with a grin. "Why do you think it's called 'Decoy' Dragon?"

"What are you babbling about?" Artemis demanded.

"What I mean is my Decoy Dragon lets me summon a level seven or higher dragon monster from my graveyard when it's attacked!" J.B. called back as his Blue Eyes returned to the field, wings curled about it (8/3000/2500) the tiny dragon blowing a raspberry before hiding behind the larger beast. "And now not only is my Blue Eyes back, but your monster has to attack it instead!"

"Damn it all!" Artemis cried out as his monster was grabbed in the Blue Eyes mouth, the massive monster swinging the beast-warrior about before tossing it back to land as Artemis' feet.

Artemis: 1300

J.B.: 500

'THAT ANNOYING, LITTLE... Calm down Artemis, calm down...' Artemis seethed to himself as Vorse Raider rose back to it's feet. 'You still have the advantage, and that annoying little twit of a dragon can't summon anything else, the Blue Eyes was the only high level dragon in his graveyard.' He added as the Decoy Dragon flew back to it's place. 'Both our hands are currently exhausted, but with Dragon Capture Jar he can't attack with his dragons. And Vorse Raider is still more powerful than any non-dragon monster he has. The advantage is mine... I just need to bide my time before pressing it.'

0---0

"Man, J.B. really pulled one over on him!" Gonda said chuckling slightly.

"True, but I wouldn't get too cozy." Brock replied. "J.B. is holding out, yes, but Artemis still has a lead in life points. And with Dragon Capture Jar active J.B. will find it difficult at best to mount an offence."

"That's why he tossed in Decoy Dragon." Gonda added. "He put it off for awhile, but after Sark mentioned someone may have gone through his deck he tossed it in just in case."

"Well it took Artemis off his game, that's for sure." Serenity said with a smile. "J.B. can win this, I know it! All he needs to find someway to attack just once!"

0---0

"My turn!" J.B. called out as he drew, eyes widening at the card in his hand. 'What in the hell?' He thought to himself. 'I never put this card in my deck! How did it get there? I know the intruder didn't put it in so... Trammel! He snuck it in when I dropped my cards! Why though? It's like...' He gazed up to where Trammel sat, the teacher grinning to himself. 'Like he wanted me to win... Or Artemis to lose...'

0---0

'Finally drew it have you?' Trammel thought to himself as he grinned down at J.B. 'Put it to good use boy. I'd rather have the lesser evil win today.'

0---0

"I don't have time to waste!" Artemis bellowed. "Make a move or pass your turn!"

"Fine." J.B. barked back. "One monster in face down defence mode."

"Better." Artemis said as he drew. "Now I attack your hidden monster!" Artemis bellowed. "Vorse Axe Raid!" He called out with a grin. 'The highest defence monster he could have summoned was The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, enough to block my monster but not cause much damage. I doubt I need to worry though.' He added as the monster flipped up, and urn-shaped monster with a pipe in it's mouth, held my two hands. (3/200/1800) "What in the world is that?" Artemis asked as his monster cleaved it in two. 'ANOTHER card Mayl missed? Or did her bungling cause that Slacker to add another card to his deck?'

"That was Dragon Piper." J.B. said as a tune began to play. "And it has a little flip effect that shatters jars... Dragon Capture Jars that is!"

"WHAT!?" Artemis screamed as his jar broke apart.

"And there's more!" J.B. continued as his massive dragon rose up, spreading it's wings. "If even one Dragon Capture Jar is broken from it's effect all dragons are moved right to attack mode! So, any more moves?"

"This... This is not..." Artemis stuttered. "It can't be... Destiny is with me... How could this...?"

"I'll take that as a no." J.B. said as he drew. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack with White Lightning!" He called out, his monster gathering it's power before firing at the beast-warrior, shattering it apart.

Artemis: 200

J.B.: 500

"Don't think you've won..." Artemis growled. "I've a turn left!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" J.B. asked.

"No, what could I have..." He began before the Decoy Dragon blew a second raspberry at him. "...Holy crap on a crappy sandwich..."

"Decoy Dragon attack!" J.B. called out. "Decoy Chomp!" He called out as the little dragon darted across the field to bite Artemis' shin.

"YEOWTCH!" Artemis screamed, swatting at the monster as he hopped about on one foot. "GetitoffGetitoffGetitoff!"

Artemis: 0

J.B.: 500

"No! No! No!" Artemis screamed out as he finally kicked away the vanishing dragon. "This is impossible! How could this happen!? I have destiny on my side! I even helped it along, slipping the jar to the top of the deck, having Mayl get that deck list, having... Having..." He trailed off noticing the arena had gone silent.

"You... Cheated!?" J.B. shouted back at him.

"...Bugger..." Artemis said as members of security approached him. 'Note to self: Schedule in some anger management courses. Immediately.'

0---0

"Sneaky feet..." Mayl muttered as she tip-toed away from the stands. "Creaky feet... Nin--"

"Excuse me there Ma'am." Sark said as he stepped up to her from behind, setting a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to come with us."

"...I should have listened to mother and tried for law school..." She whined as Sark and another security officer lead her away.

0---0

"Dragon Piper huh?" Chainz muttered. "You put that in?"

"It made sense." Trammel replied. "It counters Dragon Capture Jar, the card I figured most likely to be used by Artemis. Beyond that it's not like I enhanced his deck much, aside from a high defence it's not worth much note, except to counter one of the first Duel Monster cards in production. One almost no one uses."

"Clever, I guess." Chainz admitted.

0---0

"So, what happens now guys?" Serenity asked as she, J.B. and Gonda walked back towards the red dorms. "I mean I know you're still the representative, but what about Artemis?"

"From what Waltman told me he's going to be suspended and confined to his dorm for the next two weeks." J.B. replied. "And Mayl I think her name was is being suspended and grounded for a week. Plus having their dorm rooms searched for anything else that might prove they pulled this sort of thing before."

"Seems a little light too me." Serenity said, shaking her head slightly. "Still, with all this over and Artemis exposed... It just seems all is right in the world."

0---0

"What do you plead?"

"My client pleads not guilty your--"

"Guilty."

"Look I said--"

"I don't care. Guilty. Let's get this over with."

"Listen, I can get you off the hook for this!"

The judge in the court room sighed as he watched the defendant, Sandra Alundra, as she argued with her female and feminist lawyer about what to plead. He had to admit, the trial was a formality, it was in all areas simply an open and shut case, although the lawyer seemed to think she could pull it off.

Alundra, however, did not want to fight. She had even scheduled counselling for old trauma, rape if he recalled correctly, and at least seemed apologetic for her crimes. He was willing to be a little light on her. Provided they could continue the trail...

"Question!" A voice shouted out, all eyes turning to the man in the centre of the room.

"Who is that?" The judge asked. "How did he get there?" He suspected the man got there in the middle of the distracting argument, but given his manner of dress it was still a wonder he had snuck in.

The man wore a light blue three piece suit with yellow question marks adorning it, a top hat on his head that was the same blue with a large yellow question mark on the front. In his hands was a blue cane with a question mark adorning the top and his face was hidden by a strange blue glass like mask that covered his entire a face, a question mark, as one would have guessed, adorning the centre of it.

"...Worst Riddler costume ever." Alundra summed up.

"Sir! I demand you leave!" The judge bellowed. "You are disrupting the proceedings!"

"Oh, calm down my good man." The stranger said shouldering his cane. "This shouldn't take long, only the time it takes to answer a question."

"Umm... Sir?" The prosecuting attorney, Payne, no one remembered his first name, began as he wiped at his sweaty forehead. "This is a court of law, not a classroom."

"Don't worry so much, it'll be a moment only." The intruder insisted. "The Question! What is a lachrymatory agent?"

"A what!?" Payne said, adjusting his glasses.

"Never heard of it." The judge admitted.

"Tear gas." Alundra said. "It's tear gas."

"CORRECT!" The man bellowed out, spinning his cane about before pointing it at Alundra. "You've just won an all expenses paid trip to the Neo-Hunter's secret lair! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Now see here... Bailiff!" The judge bellowed.

"Oh, and that trip?" The man said as he pressed a button on his cane. "It's one way only." He added as small explosions sounded in the room, a greenish gas filling the court.

"TEAR GAS!" The bailiff cried out. "COVER YOUR MOUTHS AND EYES!"

"IT BURNS!" Payne cried out, as Alundra coughed into her sleeve as someone grabbed her arm, dragging her away. Weakly she tried to pull away, only for another man to grab her free arm.

"You sure we should do it like this Quismond?" The second man asked.

"It doesn't matter how we drag her in." The man in the strange garb said. "We just need to bring her in, so long as she's alive and able later on." He said as Alundra weakly fought, tears filling her eyes as she wondered what was happening to her...


	63. Return to the Dark World

Shout Outs...

Supremezero: Depends on my mood really.

Drake Dragonsoul: Chainz is a popular guy...

lightningstrxu: The what?

Endermon: You'll see soon enough.

Infinite Freedom: Serenity did say it was light.

Game Reviewer 2010: I keep all OCs I get in mind, but most of them might never get used.

Assassin's Legacy: Little Kuriboh rocks, ne?

Tyjet Ansatsu: I've already stated he doesn't no use Lord of Dragons. Many times.

ttoad: Thanks dude.

The Notorious SMP: I'll keep him in mind if I have a spot.

Psycho King: Nothing wrong with old school, is there?

Knives91: No, no. Pink elephants.

D.J. scales: I try to keep surprises. Doesn't always work, but I try.

Arashihawk: Always try to deliver.

0---0

Alundra forced down the urge to snarl at her captors as they led her down a torch lit hall. Shortly after the attack in the courtroom she was rendered unconscious, for how long she didn't know, and woke up in handcuffs, a duel disk on her arm.

"So this is the piece of tail the boss wanted?" One of the cloaked men asked.

"Yeah, some kinda test for the new guy." The second muttered.

"At least she's easy on the eyes." The first added. "And escorting her is better than what Adonis is doing."

"What's he doing?"

"That same bizarre ritual. Again..."

0---0

Somewhere deep within the Neo Hunters lair two columns of hooded men held lit candle, a tall muscular man in the middle as he began to speak. "Now this time we get it right... Our dark ritual will be complete! Begin!"

"Ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka!"

0---0

"Hasn't he figured out that's part of a song, not a satanic ritual?" The second man sighed.

"He's known for being able to press five hundred pounds, not his brains." The first replied.

"Point." The second said as they opened the doors to the throne room, leading Alundra in. "We have the prisoner Master Kairai." He said as he and his companion bowed slightly.

"Excellent... Undo her handcuffs." Kairai said.

"Aren't you worried I'd fight back?" Alundra hissed out.

"You're outnumbered, you've not the slightest clue where you are, and even if you escaped you won't know where to go." Kairai replied as her binds were undone. "Besides, I am willing to let you go free... After you help us with a test..."

"A test?" Alundra spat out. "You could have used anyone of those hooded losers, and you drag ME out here?"

"Point, but you're a part of the test because of who is being tested..." Kairai grinned as two other men walked in. "Dark Cross, I see you've brought him in for the test."

"It was your will." Dark Cross said as he bowed low.

"Dopplegang!" Alundra hissed out, clenching your fingers.

"Well, well..." Mr. Night Time grinned under his mask. "Look what the cat dragged in... I must say my dear Alundra, that orange jumpsuit is not flattering your figure any."

"What the HELL are you doing here!?" Alundra shrieked out.

"He is a member of the Neo Hunters now my dear girl." Kairai said as he snapped his fingers. "The Centennial Items and cards, now!"

"The what?" Alundra said as three men brought in three wheeled trays. On one of them were about a dozen or so pendants made of what appeared to be gold, triangular in shape and the eye of Ra on each one. The second tray contained four things that looked like golden lanterns, the eye of Ra on each of them as well. The third man wheeled the tray until it was in front of Alundra, three open briefcases filled to the brim with hundreds of cards.

"What are these things?" Night Time asked as a Neo Hunted took a pendant, placing it around the former teacher's neck.

"Thousand of years ago in ancient Egypt seven powerful items were made for the Pharaoh..." Kairai began. "Millennium Items. Made from the souls of ninety-nine innocents these seven items of power granted it's user many abilities, some linked to the Shadow Realm itself. One let you peer into another man's mind, another could control minds, and still another could see into the past... I have made an effort to locate them...

"However it seems they are missing, to where I do not know. However in my searches I heard of a wizard who sought to make his own items to counter those of the Pharaoh, however he did not understand the secrets behind the Millennium Items or how they were made. The result of his efforts were, for lack of a better term, the poor man's Millennium Items. We did not uncover their names, but because of their similarity and inferiority to the Millennium Items we have dubbed them Centennial Items."

"According to the hieroglyphics in the wizard's lair..." Dark Cross began as he took over the explanations. "The Centennial Pendant will protect it's user from ill effects during a Shadow Game, although if a wearer loses then the punishment for doing so still applies. The Centennial Lantern, meanwhile, can not only begin a Shadow Game on demand, but it will capture the loser's soul inside of it, sending it to what is called the Centennial Cauldron, where it is stored."

"Interesting." Night Time mused as a second Neo Hunter handed him one of the lantern. "Do they work?"

"We don't know yet." Dark Cross replied. "We only used the directions left behind to make these artefacts. This is the test, of you and these items, for you all to prove your worth."

"You've got to be kidding me." Alundra chuckled slightly. "You actually believe in this mystic mumbo jumbo? You're all dumber than I thought."

"Mumbo jumbo is it?" Kairai grinned as he tilted his head. "We will see... For now the terms are simple. You shall duel Mr. Night Time as he uses the items. You will make your deck of the cards before you, there is enough variation and cards to allow for nearly any strategy you might have in mind. If you win you'll be set free where ever you wish to go. If you lose, well, I'll let you go anyway."

"Your letting me go regardless of what happens?" Alundra snorted. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"You'll have done all we needed you to do." Kairai replied. "Now, get started."

"Fine." Alundra said as she started to go through the cases.

"You don't seem so disbelieving my friend." Dark Cross whispered to Night Time. "Why is that?"

"I've heard little rumours." Night Time replied. "Strange empowered items, mystic battles fought over the God Cards, ruins with duel monsters scribed into them..." He shrugged. "I am not sure if it is all real, I was never sure. But I am intrigued by what it would mean if it was all real..."

"Done." Alundra began as she shuffled her cards, the Neo Hunter grunts pulling the trays away.

"Excellent." Kairai said as Night Time moved opposite of her, looking over the lantern.

"I feel... Something." Night Time muttered as the lantern began to glow. "Yes... Yes! I can unleash the power! My Dark World shall rise! May the Shadow Game commence!" He bellowed as the lantern floated out of his hand, glowing as it moved to settle between him and his opponent as a circle of dark light began to surround them before it rose into a column.

"What the HELL is this!?" Alundra screamed out. "This... THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

"Can't be?" Kairai mocked. "Seems real to me..."

"Get ready Sandy..." Night Time said as he chuckled darkly. "It's time to duel!"

Mr. Night Time: 4000

Alundra: 4000

"I draw!" The ex-teacher began. "Ah yes... I begin with Yami, the field spell card that will grant an attack and defence bonus to all my fiend monsters. Such as... Zure, Knight of Dark World!" He called out, he sword master rising to the field as dark fog filled the field. (4/1800/1500-4/2000/1500) "I set another card face down, and end my turn."

"And now I draw!" Alundra countered as she took a card. "And I summon Getsu Fuhma! In attack mode!" She called out, a red-haired sword user with a long katana rising to the field. (4/1700/1200) "Next I equip it with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, an equip card that raises my warrior monster's attack power by eight hundred points! (4/1700/1200-4/2500/1200) "Now attack, with Hell Slayer Slash!" She called out as her monster charged across, slashing it's foe in half.

Mr. Night Time: 3500

Alundra: 4000

"First blood is yours..." Night Time admitted. "No, wait... Scratch that, it was Joseph's..."

"What did you say!?" Alundra gasped out. 'Joseph... The boy who raped me... Stole my virginity... But how would he know..."

"Oh, don't mind me, just a bit of musing..." Night Time said as he drew. "My turn... And I know any zombie or fiend that battles Getsu Fuhma is destroyed by it's effect... So I activate Dark World Dealings, which allows us to draw one card before discarding one card." He said as both duellist drew, Alundra discarding a monster quickly. "And look at this... I discard Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World." He chuckled using his thumb to make a slashing motion over his throat. "And when I discard him to the graveyard I may select a monster for destruction!" He added as the opposing warrior shattered apart. "Now I summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World in attack mode..." He added, his short red fiend rising to the field. (2/500/500-2/700/700) "And now I activate my trap card, Energy Drain! And for every card in your hand my monster's attack and defence power is raised by two hundred until the turn ends! (2/700/700-2/1500/1500) Now attack follower of Dark World! Attack with Screaming Harvester!" He called out as his scout rushed across to slash at Alundra.

"GAH!" She screamed, clutching at her stomach. "It... Hurts... Why...?"

"Feels so real... Doesn't it?" Night Time mocked.

Mr. Night Time: 3500

Alundra: 2500

"The pendant protects me, as it was supposed too... but you've no such protection..." Night Time cackled as his opponent fought through her pain. "Almost as if a naïve girl was taken to a basement..."

"What...?" Alundra panted briefly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing of note..." Night Time said, grinning under his mask. "Your move now."

"Damn right it is!" Alundra growled out as she drew her card, the fiend before her returning to it's former level of power. (2/1500/1500-2/700/700) "I set a card face down, and then I summon Banisher of the Radiance, in attack mode!" She called out, a white winged fairy rising up. (3/1600/0) "And as long as it's out any card that would go to the graveyard is instead removed from play! Now attack, Banishing Luminance!" She called out as her monster sent out a blast at the fiend, shattering it. "And since your monsters rely on going to the graveyard my monster negates nearly all of your strategies!"

"Have you?" Night Time sneered.

Mr. Night Time: 2800

Alundra: 2500

"Wait..." Alundra gasped. "You should have taken two hundred more damage..."

"I know field spell cards like the back of my hand." Night Time began. "Mystic Plasma Zone grants my monsters more power, but Yami cuts the power of fairy monsters like your Banisher. (3/1600/0-3/1400/0) I know Banisher of the Light and Banisher of the Radiance threaten my deck... Why do you think I use a spell card that weakens them?"

"You clever bastard..." Alundra growled out.

"Can't say the same for naïve girls who are led astray by a persistent boy..." Night Time countered.

"ENOUGH!" Alundra barked back. "How do you know his name? What happened? How!?"

"Oh I will tell... Soon enough..." Night Time replied as he drew. "For now I'd rather continue the Shadow Game..."

"Continue this!" Alundra shot back as she activated her face down card. "I activate Regulation of Tribe, naming fiends! And now no fiend may attack!"

"Nice counter..." Night Time admitted. "I set a card face down, and then I summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World in defence mode." He called out, a fiend with massive hands rising up, it's arms spread is if to catch any foe. (4/100/2100-4/300/2300)

"And I draw!" Alundra barked back, taking a card. "And I won't pay Regulation of Tribe's upkeep, so it'll be destroyed." She began at the card shattered. "Instead I activate a field spell card of my own, Array of Revealing Light! And I name fiend!"

"Ah, yes..." Night Time mused. "And now all fiends must wait a turn before they can attack. Clever..." He chuckled as the dark fog vanished.

"And it replaces Yami, meaning you don't get any more help from it!" Alundra shouted back. (4/300/2300-4/100/2100) (3/1400/0-3/1600/0) "Next I play Monster Reborn to revive the monster your Dark World Dealings made me discard, Luminous Soldier!" She called out, a sword wielding warrior rising up in silver armour, flame patterns adorning it. (5/2100/1400) "And thanks to it's effect, any time it fights a dark monster it gains five hundred attack points!"

"Perhaps, but I have my own counter..." Night Time called back. "Rivalry of Warlords!"

"What is that?" Alundra asked, blinking slightly.

"This trap card forces us to sacrifice our monsters until we have only one type of monster on the field..." Night Time began. "I need not offer any, since I only have one monster out. However you must make an important choice... You may only have one type of monster on the field at any given time... Do you press your offence with Luminous Solider, or disrupt my attacks with Banisher of the Radiance?"

"Damn it... I sacrifice my... Banisher..." Alundra said as her weaker monster shattered apart. "Attack! With Sunlight Cutter!" She cried out, her monster charging to slice the opposing monster it two. (5/2100/1400-5/2600/1400)

"A tough choice..." Night Time said as he drew. "Now I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two cards..." He began, drawing again. "And now I activate Book of Moon to flip your monster face down." He began as her monster was replaced with a large card. "Kind of like you were placed face down, your cute butt in the air..." He taunted before taking his next card. "And now I use Dark World Lightning, to shatter your monster..." He added the card shattering apart. "And now I discard one card to the graveyard, Broww, Huntsman of Dark World allowing me to draw another card." He added as he drew again. "Perfect... I set one card face down and then end my turn."

"And now I draw!" Alundra shouted out as she took her card. "And I summoned Armed Samurai - Ben Kei in attack mode!" She called out, a warrior with several weapons strapped to his back appearing on the field. (4/500/800) "And I equip him with Lightning Blade, increasing his attack power by eight hundred!" She cried out. (4/500/800-4/1300/800) "And with each card equipped to him he gets another attack! So go! Armed and Dangerous!"

"And I counter with Gateway to Dark World!" Night Time replied. "And now I may summon any Dark World monster in my graveyard, namely Zure, Knight of Dark World! In attack mode!" He called out, his fiendish sword master returning to the field. (4/1800/1500)

"Damn it all... I pass..." Alundra said, her eye twitching.

"A fine idea..." Night Time replied as he drew. "And since he was summoned on your turn he is able to attack this turn. So go forth noble and mighty defender of Dark World! Destroy my foe with Abysmal Blade!" He called out, his monster charging across to cut the samurai in half, Alundra clamping her mouth down, body trembling in pain as more life points were lost.

Mr. Night Time: 2800

Alundra: 2000

"No screams?" Night Time taunted. "I know you're a screamer..." He chuckled.

"Shut... up..." Alundra growled out as she drew. "I summon... Big Shield Gardna in defence mode!" She called out, a man with a massive shield rising to her field. (4/100/2600)

"That all?" Night Time said as he drew. "Pity. One card face down. And I end my turn..."

"I draw!" Alundra cried out, taking a card. "And now I have you... Fissure!" She cried out, playing a card, the field shaking. "With this card I'll destroy your monster!"

"Oh really?" Night Time sneered. "I counter with Dark Deal! And now I pay one thousand life points to change your card's effect!"

Mr. Night Time: 1800

Alundra: 2000

"What are you doing!?" Alundra shouted as her opponent discard the only card in his hand.

"Dark Deal changed the effect of Fissure, forcing me to discard one card at random." Night Time said with a grin. "And you know my Dark World monsters love being discarded, by my opponent most of all..." He added as the shaking of the field increased, as if an earthquake rocked the Neo Hunter lair. "And now you will face the most powerful member of the Dark World Clan! The master of all who pledge their names to darkness! Behold!" He called out, the ground behind him breaking apart as a massive black fiend with armour the shifting colour of a dark rainbow rose up, spear gripped in it's massive claw as it towered over the field, the top of it's horns twenty feet from the ground. "Reign-Beaux! The Overlord of Dark World!" (7/2500/1800)

"It's huge!" Alundra gasped out.

"It revives itself only if my opponent forces it to be discarded, and when that happens I can destroy either every monster you have, or all the spell and traps on your field... I think I'll do the former..." He added as the shield master shattered apart. "No more moves...?" He asked as Alundra glared up at his monster. "Pity..." He said as he drew his card. "And now your fine piece of ass will lose it's soul... I suppose it's a good thing I've already had a taste..."

"A taste..." Alundra gasped out. "What are you...? No! You can't be..."

"Oh, but I am... Joseph invited me to have a taste back then you know...?" Night Time chuckled. "I doubt you recognized me when we met at the Academy... I doubt you recognized me that night in the basement... Or before that when I asked you out for a date, and you turned my down offer for a date by declaring me a spineless dork!" He said with a menacing growl. "Oh yes, you DON'T remember me! But I remember you! Girls turned me down before, but never with the venom you did... The hate, his disgust! I wanted to pay you back... Pay you back for the humiliation, the embarrassment! I needed to pay you back! And then Joseph came and told me of his plot, invited me to help myself to what you had to offer...

"I got a taste of you that day... And a taste of darkness that I enjoyed oh so well... The power... The thrill... Oh yes, I even wanted to be the one to kill you, but he took that joy for himself..." Night Time said, removing his mask tossing it aside, letting his twisted face be shown to his victim, Alundra's face curling in mixed disgust, anger and fear. "But he messed it up, didn't he? Too bad... But I will do more than that... I'll reduce you... To a soulless shell, a toy, a plaything to be used... So long... And thanks for all the sex... Reign-Beaux! Overlord of Dark World! Put this feminist bitch into her proper place! Cast her soul from the mortal realm, and bring the darkness of shadows to grace the shell she leaves behind!" He called out, his monster bellowing out in rage. "RAGNAROK ASSEGAI!" He bellowed out, his monster's weapon cackling with dark lightning as it drove it's weapon into Alundra.

The woman screamed on impact, the dark thunder ripping at her clothes, the sleeves and pants legs being torn off, the rest tearing until she was barley clothed. With a final gasp she fell to the ground, a white light emerging from her mouth, becoming drawn into the lantern.

Mr. Night Time: 1800

Alundra: 0

"Well done Mr. Night Time." Kairai said as the column of dark light around the two duellist lowered. "Well done... I suppose you wish to take... Liberties before we return her?"

"Why bother?" The man said as he picked up his mask, replacing it on his head. "If she can't feel fear then what's the point?"

"As you wish..." Kairai said as he chuckled, the eye on his mask glowing red. 'The first soul is collected... Soon more will follow...'

0---0

"You found her there?" The officer asked the man, a detective looking on.

"That's right." The man asked, pointing to the woman with torn clothes lying on the bench in the park. "Figured she was attacked or something, so I called you guys."

"This is weird..." The detective said. "Sandra Alundra was abducted during her court appearance by the Neo Hunters... And now she looks like she's in a coma... What the hell happened to her?" He mused as he looked into the eyes of the woman.

Icy blue eyes stared at nothing, no hint of life beyond their dull shine.


	64. Girl's Night Out

Shout Outs...

Psycho King: Don't they?

lightningstrxu: Were you doubting me?

Assassin's Legacy: I had to put it in there somehow...

Infinite Freedom: Twisted the plot about, ne?

Game Reviewer 2010: I'll try and deliver.

The Notorious SMP: I'll try.

PaleHorse07: As for your suggestion, I'll keep it in mind if I can use it. For now I need Artemis as he is.

ttoad: Good luck.

D.J. scales: That's... One way to look at it.

Knives91: True enough.

Hero Slayer: Counter Fiend really. Or Counter Dark World anyway.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Glad you enjoyed it.

0---0

"You're doing what?" J.B. asked as he looked over to Serenity, both eating breakfast at the boys dorm. Gonda was nearby sipping on his orange juice.

"A slumber party. Kinda." Serenity replied. "It's Maria's idea, she wanted to get a bunch of the girls out with a bunch of tents and set up by the pier. Campfire, s'mores, the whole deal." She said shrugging. "A girls night out."

"Who's going?" J.B. asked as he finished his eggs.

"Skyla and Adrianna aren't coming; they're doing their own thing." Serenity explained. "Allie and Alyssa are coming, Kemah and Leslie, Lilo and Ishizu. For the adult supervision we supposedly need."

"Need help with the tents?" J.B. asked, grinning playfully.

"Do you think because we're all girls we need help setting up the tents?"

"Remember the last camping trip?"

"Point taken..." She muttered before standing up. "Anyways, I need to go. We're still getting everything set up."

"Well have fun with it."

"I will And we will get those tents up, without any boys."

0---0

"Well, we got them up..." Serenity said panting slightly. "...Eventually." She said looking over the three tents.

"I've never put one up before..." Ishizu admitted, sitting down on a lawn chair as Lilo tended the fire.

"I think we've the collected tent raising experience of a ten year old..." Alyssa added, sitting down on her own chair as Allie sat on the grass, the sun moving to hide behind the horizon.

"Who's been locked in his room for nine years..." Leslie added.

"I thought you and Kemah would be better off?" Allie said, as she watched the small fire.

"No need go far back home to get to good spot." Kemah replied with a shrug.

"I'd sleep in the back of my parent's pickup, never needed a tent." Leslie replied.

"...Maybe I should have asked J.B. to help set us up..." Serenity added with a sigh as she moved to sit by Ishizu, crossing her legs as she sat on the grass.

"We muddled through it well enough." Lilo replied with a smile. "So, what does everyone want to do now?"

"Break out the cola!" Allie declared as Alyssa sighed.

"Not 'I've Never' again..." Alyssa groaned as she buried her face in her palms.

"It's a classic!" Allie retorted as she stood up, going to the cooler.

"What's 'I've Never'?" Maria asked sitting down in her own seat as Allie passed out cans of cola.

"Put simply someone declares something they have never done, like for example 'I have never killed an elk with flashlight.' The things said are more realistic, but that's an example. Anyways, if someone HAS killed an elk with a flashlight, they take a drink."

"Usually done with beer, but only two of us can drink that..." Allie added.

"Sounds like fun!" Maria said as she clapped her hands together, Allie sitting down after all the drinks were past about. "So, who starts?"

"I do!" Allie declared. "And I have never... spoken a sentence in German!"

"Lame..." Leslie said as Maria took a sip. "Wait, you speak German?"

"Ich spreche es sehr gut!" Maria replied.

"Whoa, not bad." Leslie said replied.

"I suppose I'm next." Alyssa replied. "And I have never worn a thong." She said as Allie, Kemah, Serenity and Ishizu took a sip. "I never thought you the type, Serenity, Ishizu."

"Kemah's present." Serenity replied. "I tried it a couple times."

"I find them quite comfortable myself." Ishizu replied. "And I have never played blackjack." She said as Leslie took a drink.

"Parent's loved card games." She stated. "Now I have never worn underwear!"

"You WHAT!?" Allie cried out as Serenity took a sip.

"I roomed with her." Serenity said as the other girls took sips as well. "I can verify."

"Never have guessed..." Allie muttered. "Your turn Serenity."

"Okay..." Serenity replied. "I have never... Had... Sex before..." She said with a slight blush.

"To the gutter so quick..." Alyssa replied before Kemah, Leslie, Ishizu and Lilo each took a sip. "You two?" Alyssa said, looking at Kemah and Leslie. "With--"

"No kiss and telling!" Kemah replied.

"We did more than just kiss ya know...?" Leslie whispered to the Hawaiian girl.

"Is so..." Kemah said with a smile. "Okay, Kemah never have alico... Allieicol..."

"Alcohol?" Leslie supplied.

"Yes, that before." Kemah said as Ishizu and Lilo each took a sip, a hesitant Serenity following. "oh vey..."

"YOU!?" Allie and Alyssa shouted in unison.

"...It was at Christmas party when I was five..." Serenity said with a blush. "I wondered what all the adults were drinking, so I sipped from someone's glass when they weren't looking... I was told I got a little... Drunk..."

"I'd have never have figured..." Leslie said with a shake of her head as the entire group laughed, save the blushing brunette.

"I didn't know any better!" Serenity screamed out, her blush deepening. "I was FIVE!" She shrieked, the girls about her giggling madly.

"Sorry my dear..." Ishizu muttered, shaking her hand. "But it is an amusing story."

"My turn!" Maria said. "And I have never kissed another girl on the lips!"

"Lips?" Alyssa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm French." Maria said with a shrug. "I kiss cheeks all the time, boys or girls." She said as Kemah and Leslie each took a sip.

"Saw that coming..." Allie said as Lilo also took a sip.

"A few... Experiments..." The shop keeper explained. "Not bad, but wasn't what I hoped it to be... But I have never played with a fusion monster before!" She declared as Serenity, Maria and Leslie each took a sip.

"Serenity should down the can, given her deck." Allie mused. "Well, everyone's had a turn. Now what?" She asked as the girls pondered.

"Truth or Dare?" Leslie suggested.

0---0

"So, the Tomb of the Soul Keys is underneath Duel Academy?" Dark Cross asked as he, Chainz and Mr. Night Time hid in the nearby forest.

"According to the old books, yes." Chainz replied. "I found out ole Waltman had the place built there. So he had to take the tomb in mind when they built it. According to what I read the entrance was ten feet tall, twelve wide and thirty long, give or take. The rest is underground. That much space had to be accounted for in the design plans."

"The Principle's computer must have the blueprints for the Academy." Night Time mused. "Or his office nonetheless."

"Or maybe something that points to where it is at least..." Dark Cross added. "This changes everything. Before we can get the keys we must find and study these plans."

"So, how do we do this?" The former teacher asked. "I know the layout well enough. We can sneak in."

"A good idea, but I'll do it alone." Dark Cross said. "I'll be harder to spot that way. I want you back with the helicopter; get ready to pick me up when I call you. Chainz, return to your dorm. You are most valuable hidden inside our foe's stronghold."

"Sure thing..." Chainz said as he began to leave. "Raise hell for me, would ya?"

0---0

"Okay then Serenity..." Leslie began. "Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm..." She began, tapping her chin. "Dare?" She said, wincing as she saw Leslie's grin. "...maybe I should think this over..."

0---0

"What the?" Gonda said as he moved to open the door, Serenity quickly barging in.

"Sunshine?" J.B. asked as she opened a drawer.

"SorryTruthorDarethingI'llgetthesebacktoyouIpromise!" She said, grabbing something before leaving, her face glowing red with a blush.

"Truth or dare thing..." J.B. managed to dissect from the high speed sentence.

"What kinda dare needs your boxers?" Gonda asked, looking at the open drawer.

0---0

"God this is embarrassing..." Serenity whined as she hid her face in her hands.

"Come on now!" Leslie said as she and the other girls giggled openly. "You're wearing your boy's shorts!"

"He's not my boyfriend..." Serenity squeaked out.

"Hard to deny now!" Kemah giggled.

"God... Kemah, Truth or Dare..." Serenity asked.

"Dare!" Kemah said as she thrust her chest out knowing nothing Serenity could come up with would put a blush on her face.

"I dare you... To kiss..." Serenity began.

"Yes...?" Kemah asked, leaning forwards.

"Professor Trammel tomorrow." Serenity finished as the Hawaiian girl flushed with embarrassment.

"But Kemah no like ego-man teacher!" Kemah replied.

"It's the dare." Serenity replied as Kemah pouted.

"Kemah still no like it..." The girl whined. "Allie, Truth or Daring?"

"Umm..." Allie began. "Truth."

"How far Clown-boy get with you?" Kemah asked with a grin as Allie paled.

"And you can't lie either girl..." Leslie added.

"Gawd, why that...?" Allie whined, blushing deeply. "Can't it be something else?"

"How far have you two gone?" Serenity asked, curiously. "I mean the two of you are kind of an item... But I'm never sure..."

"Okay, I'll... Tell... Just don't let anyone else know..." Allie begged. "We did a little... Hand work..."

"Hand work?" Maria asked.

"As in my hand in his pants... His in my panties..." Allie admitted with a slump of her shoulders.

"You're teenagers, it happens." Lilo said soothingly.

"It's a little faster than I expected though, Sister." Alyssa said with a sly grin.

"Not fast enough with Clown-boy Kemah say." The Hawaiian said with a grin.

"Oh shut up!" Allie barked out. "Maria, Truth or Dare!"

"Truth." The French girl replied.

"Damn..." Allie replied before remembering a rumour about French women. "How much of your body do you shave?"

"All of it." Maria replied with a shrug.

"Pits and legs then?" Leslie asked.

"When I say all, I mean all." Maria clarified.

"What do you mean... Oh! OH!" Serenity gasped aloud.

"Okay, more than I needed to know..." Alyssa said quietly.

"She asked." Maria said with a shrug. "Alyssa, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." The harpie duellist replied.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss any other girl here, on the lips!" Maria said as Alyssa blushed slightly.

"I suppose SOMEONE would use it sooner or later..." Alyssa mused before grabbing her sister.

"Hey, wait a sec--" Allie began before her sister gave her a soft, brief kiss. "Gah! Could you have found someone you were NOT related to for that!?"

"I only kiss those I truly love." Alyssa said with a shrug. "No offence to anyone else, but friendship-love doesn't count."

"None taken..." Maria said with a blink.

"When did we end up in the gutter like this?" Ishizu mused, turning her head to look at the sky.

"When Serenity put on a guy's boxers." Allie said as she wiped her mouth.

"Ishizu, your turn." Alyssa began. "Trust or Dare."

"Truth." Ishizu replied.

"How many men have you slept with?" Alyssa asked.

"Four." The Egyptian woman said. "I'm a bit picky about my lovers, but there was something about them..." She mused aloud. "I still speak with two of them, occasionally. I've only been intimate with them once each though. Now then Leslie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." The hippie said with a shrug.

"I dare you to take Kemah's underwear and put it on." Ishizu said with a grin.

"Oiy, you know what to make a girl do.." She asked as she and Kemah left for one of the tents. A moment they returned, the hippie tugging at her waistband.

"How is it?" Ishizu asked.

"Kinda chaffing really..." Leslie admitted. "I'm used to commando, not thongs."

"It's a nice change of pace if you ask me." Serenity replied.

"This coming from a chick wearing boxers." Leslie replied with a grin, Serenity's face flushing.

"No used to no undies either..." Kemah mused. "Is... Refresing."

"Ain't it?" Leslie said with a grin. "Lilo, your up! Truth or Dare!"

"Truth." Lilo said as Serenity began to sip at her cola.

"Name everyone you've ever spelt with." Leslie said.

"It's a one name list." Lilo replied with a shrug. "Duke Devlin." She stated as Serenity spat out her cola.

"WHAT!?"

"He was... Nice..." Lilo said with a silly grin.

"Nice?" Leslie replied as Lilo held her hands apart, as if indicating a size.

"Very nice." Lilo added.

"That was more information then I ever needed..." Serenity groaned.

"Very--" Lilo began as an alarm in the distance went off. "What in the world?"

"Someone's breaking into the Academy?" Ishizu said as she stood up along with the rest of the group.

"Come on, let's see what's happening!" Serenity said before running towards the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" Allie cried out as everyone else gave chase.

0-Moments Before-0

"Waltman needs better security..." Dark Cross mused as he typed at the keyboard, looking at the computer screen. Nearby a member of security lay on the floor, unconscious with a massive gash on his forehead. "There we are. Blueprints and floor plans..." He said, inserting a USB device into the computer. "I will download this information and return to the lair, we can devise a plan later." He said before removing the device, standing up and walking to the window, pausing to look at the guard. "You know, you should have that looked at... I hear your could bleed to death with that kinda cut. Might be wrong though." He said casually before looking at the window. "I could disable the security alarms... Bah, no fun in that..." He said, stepping back before charging at the window, leaping through it as the glass shattered, tossing a grapple line at the window, slowing his decent as he reached the ground. Idly he shook the glass off before running to the pier, the alarm blaring behind him. "I wonder if anyone will get in the way..." He wondered.


	65. Eclipse

Shout Outs...

Akio920: They were on something anyway.

Infinite Freedom: Glad you liked it.

Game Reviewer 2010: I'll try.

The Notorious SMP: Need a brush?

ttoad: Glad you liked it.

Psycho King: His is more 'breaking and exiting' really.

tracefan: Amusing was what I was aiming for.

Knives91: Bleach for your mind?

Arashihawk: Glad you liked it. Hmm, third time I said that.

Assassin's Legacy: Glad you liked it. Hmm...

PaleHorse07: And here we thought Xander was the lucky one.

D.J. scales: As I always say people will use their cards when they use them, not before.

lightningstrxu: Glad you liked it. ...Maybe I should just copy and paste that line?

Tyjet Ansatsu: Copy + Paste: Glad you liked it. Seriously.

0---0

"Look, someone's there!" Serenity cried out as a man ran almost straight at them, a black trench coat on his body and a mask with a Neo Hunters symbol on the front. "Hey!" She called out as she skidded to a halt. The man stopping as well.

"Well, well..." Dark Cross mused as a number of other girls and two women caught up to the first, standing behind her. "A gaggle of girls. Is this all that's trying to stop me?"

"Pretty much!" Allie spat back. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Dark Cross!" The man bellowed. "Second-in-command of the Neo Hunters!"

"The second-in-command?" Serenity parroted briefly. "What do you want?"

"Why should I tell you?" Dark Cross said mockingly. "Suffice to say I have collected what I needed and my mission is near completion. Save you girls being in the way."

"DA Security will be along shortly." Ishizu whispered harshly. "But we need to stall him long enough for them to get here."

"Leave it to me." Serenity replied as she took out her deck, shuffling it. "Well I'm going to make you give it back!" She called out to the man as she stuffed the cards into her duel disk.

"You?" Dark Cross chuckled. "You challenge me to a duel? How amusing... I think I will humour you, Miss..."

"Serenity. Serenity Wheeler."

"Very well, Miss Wheeler." He said as he took out his own deck, shuffling it before setting it in his own disk, a black and red disk with a dark blue cross with yellow caps on each monster card zone, matching the one on his chest. "We duel!"

Dark Cross: 4000

Serenity: 4000

"And I shall begin..." Dark Cross mused. "I shall start by summoning Hunter Dragon, in attack mode!" He called out, a dragon with a under it's jaw rising up to the field. (3/1700/100)

"Dragons huh...?" Serenity replied as she drew. 'Compared to J.B. this guys dragons are going to be a snap to deal with.' "I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman, in attack mode!" She called out, her electric warrior rising to the field. (4/1600/1400) "Next I equip him with Dragonic Attack, transforming it into a dragon monster as well as raising it's attack by five hundred!" She explained as her monsters bodysuit turned into dragon-scale armour. (4/1600/1400-4/2100/1400) "Now attack, with Light of the Dragonic Soul!" She cried out, her monster gathering electricity before firing it at the dragon, shattering it.

Dark Cross: 3600

Serenity: 4000

"An impressive move Miss Wheeler." Dark Cross said coolly as he drew. "But now I summon Cyberdark Keel, in attack mode!" He cried out, a long snake-like machine rising up, hissing at Serenity. (4/800/800)

"What is THAT?" Serenity cried out. "Some kind of machine monster?"

"Indeed, but like none you've seen before!" Dark Cross chuckled. "Once summoned I may take a level three or lower dragon monster from my graveyard and equip it to Keel, increasing it's attack by the attack of that dragon! So I equip Hunter Dragon to my monster! (4/800/800-4/2500/800) Now attack! Cyberdark Beam!" He cried out, his monster gathering it's energies before firing at Serenity's hero, blasting it apart.

Dark Cross: 3600

Serenity: 3600

"And when Keel destroys a monster you receive an additional three hundred damage!" Dark Cross added.

Dark Cross: 3600

Serenity: 3300

"Now, I set a card face down and end my turn." Dark Cross said with a chuckle. "Your move."

"Right!" Serenity said as she drew. "And I activate the field spell card Skyscraper!" She called out, activating a card as tall building rose around them. "Now anytime an Elemental Hero does battle with a stronger monster it gains a thousand attack points! So I call out Elemental Hero Stratos!" She called out, her airborne hero rising into the sky. (4/1800/300) "Now thanks to his effect I can add Elemental Hero Bladedge to my hand from my deck! Now attack, with Stratosphere Plunge!" She cried out, her monster rising up higher before diving at the snake-like machine, smashing it with a mighty fist. (4/1800/300-4/2800/300)

Dark Cross: 3300

Serenity: 3300

"Wait a minute!" Allie cried out as the machine hissed at the hero. "It's still there!"

"You are correct!" Dark Cross replied. "My Cyberdark monsters can survive an attack by sacrificing their equipped monsters."

"Monsters? As in more than one?" Serenity gasped slightly.

"Correct!" Dark Cross called out as he drew. "Now I play... Confiscation! Now I can pay one thousand life points to look at your hand and choose a card to discard!" He added as holographic pictures of the cards in his foe's hands appeared before him.

Dark Cross: 2300

Serenity: 3300

"Ah!" He chuckled, looking over the cards. "I send Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" He declared as Serenity discarded the named card. "And now I sacrifice my Cyberdark Keel to summon White-Horned Dragon in attack mode!" He called out, his machine monster being replaced with a massive red dragon, a steel horn on it's head. (6/2200/1400) "And once summoned I can remove up to five spell cards from your graveyard, sending them out of play! So goodbye Dragonic Attack and Monster Reborn!"

"That thing is trouble!" Alyssa stated. "And powerful, sending cards to where they can no longer be used."

"Oh, but it's worse than that!" Dark Cross sneered. "For each card removed my dragon gains an additional three hundred attack points! (6/2200/1400-6/2800/1400) I end my turn!"

"And I draw!" Serenity said as she looked at her new card. "And I summon the Elemental Hero Clayman, in defence mode!" She called out, her blocky warrior rising up to the field. (4/800/2000)

"Not too shabby Miss Wheeler." Dark Cross said as he drew. "But not enough! I summon Exploder Dragon! In attack mode!" He called out, a black dragon with a spiked sphere in it's hands rising up. (3/1000/0) "Now attack with Kamikaze Run!"

"What in the!?" Serenity called out as the dragon charged her monster, the object in it's hands glowing brightly.

"When it attacks neither of us takes battle damage." Dark Cross explained. "But if it's destroyed in battle..." He added as the hero smashed the dragon with it's fist. "It takes it's opponent to the graveyard with it!" He finished as the object exploded, shattering both monsters.

"A suicidal monster!" Ishizu summed up.

"We could use J.B. about know." Leslie added.

"Yes, he knows much of dragons." Kemah added. "Be much help in fighting strange man."

"Now, White-Horned Dragon! Attack with Break Flare Breath!" Dark Cross cried out as his monster sent off a massive blast of dark red flame at the clay hero, destroying it. "Now I set another two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw then!" Serenity called out as she took a card. "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" She called out, drawing. "Next I play The Last Warrior Returning Alive to return Elemental Hero Sparkman to my hand, allowing me to summon him again!" She called out, her monster returning to the field. (4/1600/1400) "Next I activate Polymerization, fusing Sparkman with Bladedge from my hand!"

"Wait, they can fuse as well?" Maria squeaked out.

"Considering how well Elemental Heroes fuse with each other, I'm not surprised." Lilo replied as the bronze hero rose next to it's electric counterpart, a thunderous bolt of lightning striking them as a monster with a resemblance to Sparkman was left in the aftermath, massive armoured boots, gloves and breastplate of gold adorning him.

"Meet Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!" Serenity called out as the monster roared. (8/2600/2300) "Now I discard one card to destroy your monster!"

"Not quite!" Dark Cross said as he flipped a face down card. "Activate My Body as a Shield! By paying fifteen hundred life points not only do I cancel your effect but the card that cause that card to become destroyed!" He added as the hero shattered apart.

Dark Cross: 800

Serenity: 3300

"Pricey." Serenity said. "I pay eight hundred life points to activate Re-Fusion, to revive Plasma Vice!" She called out, her monster returning to the field. (8/2600/2300)

Dark Cross: 800

Serenity: 2500

"Now I attack, and since Plasma Vice gains attack power through Skyscraper (8/2600/2300-8/3600/2300) this duel is over! Attack with Plasmas Surge!" She called out, electricity collecting in her hero's gauntlet.

"Think it would so easy to defeat me Miss Wheeler?" Dark Cross spat back. "I activate Enchanted Javelin, granting me life points equal to your monster's enhanced attack!"

Dark Cross: 4400

Serenity: 2500

"Damn..." Serenity let out as her monster rushed forwards, slamming the dragon with a fist, shattering it.

Dark Cross: 3600

Serenity: 2500

"But there's more!" Dark Cross continued. "I activate Option Hunter, to restore more of my life points equal to the original attack of my monster!"

Dark Cross: 5800

Serenity: 2500

"Nice try Miss Wheeler." Dark Cross mocked as he drew his next card. "Perfect... I summon Cyberdark Edge in attack mode!" He called out, a monster resembling a mechanical dragonfly rising up. (4/800/800) "As you may have guessed Edge may equip itself with a level three or lower dragon monster from my graveyard, and I choose Hunter Dragon once more!" He chuckled. (4/800/800-4/2500/800) "Next I activate... Limiter Removal, doubling it's attack power for the turn at the expense of destroying it at the end!" (4/2500/800-4/5000/800)

"No way!" Allie shouted.

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Skyscraper!" He added, the building vanishing back into the ground. "Now attack! Cyberdark Blaze!" Dark Cross commanded as his monster spat dark flames at the opposing hero, shattering it.

Dark Cross: 5800

Serenity: 100

"I-I draw!" Serenity called out, taking a card as the machine shattered apart. "And I play Fifth Hope, sending Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Bladedge, Plasma Vice and Stratos back to my deck to draw two cards! But since I have no cards on the field or in my hand I can draw three instead!" She called out, drawing.

"She must have discard Burstinatrix for her Plasma Vice's effect." Alyssa voiced.

"Now I summon Burstinatrix in attack mode!" She called out, her fiery monster rising to the field. (3/1200/800) "Next I play Fusion Recovery, to bring Polymerization and Clayman back into my hand!" She added taking back her cards. "Now attack, with Burst Fire!" She called out, her monster sending a fireball at her foe, striking him.

Dark Cross: 4600

Serenity: 100

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix into the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defence mode!" She added, her armed hero rising up. (6/2000/2500) "My last card goes face down and I end my turn."

"She's got so few life points left..." Leslie mused quietly. "Gawd, I hope she pulls this off..."

"Now I draw!" Dark Cross said. "How perfect! Card of Sanctity makes us draw until we hold six cards!" He declared as he and his foe began to draw. "And now I summon Cyberdark Horn in attack mode!" He called out, a massive winged mechanical skull rising up. (4/800/800) "And once more I equip Hunter Dragon to a monster!" (4/800/800-4/2500/800) "For now I pass my turn."

"And I draw!" Serenity called out, taking a card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Avian to defence mode!" She called out, her feathered hero rising to the field. (3/1000/1000) "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"And I draw." Dark Cross said as he drew. "And now I attack Avian, using the effect of Cyberdark Horn to damage you through defence monsters! Cyberdark Burst!" He cried out, his monster gathering attack power.

"And I counter with Hero Barrier to block your attack!" Serenity countered as the machine fired, a barrier rising up to block the dark ball of force.

"Very well Miss Wheeler. I end my turn." Dark Cross said simply as the Slifer girl drew her card.

"Now I offer play Elemental Recharge!" Serenity said flipping her trap card. "Now for each Elemental Hero I have I can regain a thousand life points!"

Dark Cross: 4600

Serenity: 2100

"Now I offer Avian and Rampart Blaster to summon the Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" She called out, her two heroes vanishing as her bronze champion rose to the field. (7/2600/1800) "Attack! With Charging Blade!" She cried out, her monster rushing across to smash the opposing machine with the side of it's blade.

Dark Cross: 4500

Serenity: 2100

"Well done..." Dark Cross began as he drew once more, his monster losing it's power up. (4/2500/800-4/800/800) "Ah... Time to show you the most powerful dragon in my deck..."

"What?" Serenity gasped as her foe chuckled.

"I play Fiend's Sanctuary to summon a Metal Fiend Token." He added, a small silver monster rising up. (1/0/0) "And now I offer it and Cyberdark Horn... in order to summon the White Night Dragon!" He called out as a massive ice-covered dragon rose to the field, roaring out at the opposing hero. (8/3000/2500) "Now attack my dragon! White Blizzard!" He called out, his monster unleashing a blast of icy air at the armoured hero, shattering it apart.

Dark Cross: 4500

Serenity: 1700

"I set one card face down, and my turn ends Miss Wheeler." Dark Cross mused before tapping a button on his wrist. "Come get me." He whispered quietly before tapping the button again.

"That thing is as big as a Blue Eyes and about as nasty!" Allie called out.

"Nothing she can't handle!" Lilo called back.

"Take it down Serenity!" Maria cheered on as the Slifer girl drew a card.

"Right!" She called back. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in attack mode!" She called out, her defender of seas rising to the field. (3/800/1200) "Now I can draw two more cards!" She added, drawing again. "And I play Miracle Fusion! Fusing Bubbleman on the field with Clayman, Burstinatrix and Avian in the graveyard, removing them to create Elemental Hero Electrum!" She cried out, red, green and yellow lights rising from the ground to envelop Bubbleman, coating him as he merged with them transforming into a larger, golden figure. (10/2900/2600) "Electrum is not only a light monster, but wind, water, earth and fire as well! And for each of those cards on your field it gains three hundred attack! (10/2900/2600-10/3200/2600) Now attack with Cosmic Impact!" She called out, her hero charging it's blast before blasting apart the opposing dragon.

Dark Cross: 4300

Serenity: 1700

"Well done..." Dark Cross chuckled as he drew. "Well done indeed... But it all ends here and now with my most powerful monster..."

"But you just said--" Maria began before she was cut off.

"I said that it was my most powerful dragon!" Dark Cross clarified. "I never said it was my most powerful monster. My monster powerful monster will be revealed... As I play Overload Fusion, which lets me remove monsters from play from my field and graveyard to summon any dark machine monster! I remove Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Horn..." He began as the dark sky began to darken further, his laughter filling the air. "To summon... CYBERDARK DRAGON!" He called out as his three monsters rose up into the air, Edge lowering itself onto Keel before Horn lowered itself onto Edge, the merger of the three machines glowing slightly before roaring down at the golden hero. (8/1000/1000)

0---0

"It's been awhile since we've just talked, hasn't it." Skyla mused as she and Adrianna walked along a path.

"Uh-huh." Adrianna muttered. "I wish we had more time with each other... I'm sorry I didn't make it up into Obelisk Blue with you..."

"It's fine Addy." Skyla replied, shaking her head. "I'm just... What is...? It can't be..."

"What?" Adrianna asked, looking down the path where her sister was staring.

In the distance a dark mechanical dragon bellowed with rage.

"It just..." Skyla muttered. "Wait here!" She called out before breaking into a run towards the monster.

"Sister!" Adrianna called out as she gave chase. "Wait for me!"

0---0

"Unlike my other Cyberdark monsters, Cyberdark Dragon is not limited to level three dragons!" Dark Cross began. "It can equip a dragon of any level, such as White Night Dragon!"

"Not good!" Serenity called out as the mechanical beast growled deeply. (8/1000/1000-8/4000/1000)

"And it also gains attack power for every monster in my graveyard..." Dark Cross continued. "Hunter Dragon, White-Horn Dragon, Exploder Dragon... All adds to it's attack power... (8/4000/1000-8/4300/1000) And for insurance I activate Rare Metalmorph, adding another five hundred attack points to my beast! (8/4300/1000-8/4800/1000) You played well Miss Wheeler... But you were never a match for me! Attack Cyberdark Dragon! Attack with Cyberdark Stream!" He cried out, his monster charging it's attack before sending a blast of black and dark purple energy at the hero who brought it's arms up in an attempt to defend it's mistress. The monster was obliterated instantly, the blast continuing onto slam into Serenity, knocking her into the ground.

Dark Cross: 4300

Serenity: 0

"Halt! Security!" A man cried out as he and two other men charged towards Dark Cross. Before they could get close the blades of a helicopter were heard, dull 'thunks' sounding as canisters landed nearby them. "The hell?" The man said as clouds of gas were released from the containers. "TEAR GAS!" The man screamed as the copter flew down low near Dark Cross.

"Right on time." Dark Cross said as he moved to the open door, Mr. Night Time standing inside the craft with a grenade launcher in one hand, his free hand extended.

"Are you okay?" Leslie asked as she and the other girls attended to Serenity.

"Just my pride..." Serenity moaned.

"Let's be off then." Dark Cross said as Night Time helped him up into the craft, two more girls running to the scene. Turning his head he regarded them.

"That symbol..." Skyla muttered as the copter began to rise into the air. "It can't be..."

"BROTHER!" She heard Adrianna call out as the young girl stopped next to her. "BROTHER COME BACK!" She cried out.

"The Reins family cross..." Skyla muttered as she took the cross out from under her shirt, it's white colour visible in the night along with it's golden caps. "Only his is... Dark now..."

"COME BACK!" Adrianna continued to call out as the copter flew away. "COME BACK!"

"Like his heart..." Skyla added, a lone tear crawling down her cheek.


	66. This Killing Joke

Shout Outs...

tracefan: Amoung other things.

Infinite Freedom: I never say who has what, you should know that. Although I have said who doesn't have what...

lightningstrxu: I'll fit them in again where they fit. Chances are I'll use them again.

Game Reviewer 2010: Twist it good!

Assassin's Legacy: Call to the Dragons takes place after Yu-Gi-Oh, and doesn't pay much attention to any Yu-Gi-Oh GX canon. Sorry.

ttoad: Technically his deck is machine/dragon.

Psycho King: They're lazy. What did you expect?

Arashihawk: Always looking to top myself.

The Notorious SMP: Thanks man.

Guardian Master: Can't surprise everyone.

D.J. scales: Seems like it.

Knives91: Like I said, it takes place after Yu-Gi-Oh, but doesn't use GX canon.

0---0

"Tell us Skyla!" Waltman all but shouted to the Obelisk girl inside the Principal's office. Gathered there were Maria, Serenity and the rest of the camping troop, as well as J.B., Gonda and Terry, the three boys rushing over after hearing of the attack. Adrianna had been led back to her dorm room earlier by Walker who had also come along. "Damn it, we need to know what the hell is going on!"

"I haven't seen him for years..." Skyla said coolly. "I've less of an idea than you."

"But why is he like this!?" Waltman demanded. "Why is he--"

"Principal Waltman." Ishizu said softly, setting a hand on his shoulder. "May I?" She asked. Seeing him nod she moved to look at the young woman. "Skyla, listen to me. I know this feeling you have. Betrayal. Confusion. Pain. For a time my own brother was as lost as yours is now..." She said as Skyla turned her head slightly. "But I alone could not return him to the way he was. I needed help. Now let me help you. Let us help you." She added setting a hand on her shoulder. "Tell us of his past. Why he is like this."

Skyla snorted briefly before fishing out her cross, fingering idly. "Fine. His name, his real name is Taylor. Taylor Reins, he is my elder brother by three years. He was a duellist in the pro leagues..."

"Yeah, I remember him now!" J.B. said with a snap of his fingers. "They called him Kaiser Taylor, right?"

"Yes." Skyla replied with a nod. "He was being groomed to move up in the leagues, towards the championship. And then... He had a bad day..."

"A bad day?" Serenity parroted. "No offence, but it seemed like he had more than a bad day."

"One bad day." Skyla repeated. "Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. Everything... The League was in town, he always made an effort to spend time with us but he found it hard at times. It was the... anniversary of our parent's... death so we went to the cemetery that morning..."

0-Flashback-0

"What do you mean 'exhumed'?" The black haired young man demeaned as he grabbed an older man by his collar.

"M-mister Reins, please!" The man cried out. "He was a leading politician for years and he still has a lot of stroke, we couldn't do anything about it!" The man said sweating as Taylor growled at him. "He wanted that plot for his family and the boss okayed it, I couldn't do a thing! They were moved near the back! Less public you know, more private!"

"You moved my parent's bodies!" The young man screamed. "My DEAD parent's bodies! Laid to rest, and you moved them because someone flashed a bunch of BILLS your way!"

"Brother, please, calm down..." Skyla said, grabbing his arm. "This isn't helping. We can file a complaint, and I'm sure this would make a nice story for several news people." She said with a glare to the man. "I'm upset too, but this isn't the way."

"...No..." Taylor said, shoving the man away. "But someone should pay for this..."

0-End Flashback-0

"Man, that was rude!" Gonda said with a wince.

"We got them to replace their bodies a month later..." Skyla added. "But that was only the start..."

0-Flashback-0

"Sure thing Addy!" Taylor said as the youngest of his clan walked beside him, one hand in his own, the other in Skyla's. "We can have a fun little duel when I'm done competing at the League."

"Promise?" The girl asked.

"Promise." Taylor affirmed. "Now then let's... HEY! MY CAR!" He cried out as he let the girls hand go, rushing forwards to where an officer was taking notes, his cherry red sports car nearly damaged beyond recognition. Scratches and dents littered it's sides, the hood was scorched black, each tire slashed, the glass shattered on the ripped leather seats, the steering wheel missing. "What in the... MY CAR!?"

"This is your car then sir?" The officer asked.

"What the...?" Taylor stuttered as his sisters caught up, gasping at the damage done. "What happened to my car?"

"An eyewitness claimed it was some nut job fan of 'Dynasty' Daniel Williams." The officer replied. "But we're not taking it as fact."

"God damn it!" Taylor cried out, screaming before kicking the door. "DAMN IT! I'LL KILL THE--"

0-End Flashback-0

"Taylor was always... Used to be a nice guy..." Skyla sighed. "But he did have a bit of a temper at times..."

"I doubt that was helping." Leslie said with a sad shake of her head.

"It got worse..." Skyla sighed.

"But who was that guy, Williams?" Serenity asked.

"'The Dynasty' Daniel Williams." J.B. said. "Guy was a great duellist but he was, no way around it, an asshole. But he had this weird charisma which made you either love him or hate him. In extremes."

"Whoa." Serenity replied. "What happened next?"

"Well..." Skyla began.

0-Flashback-0

"I'm not much for Goth..." Taylor told his manager as he was presented with a dark blue outfit.

"Come on, the whole white look is old!" His manager said. "Now kids these days, they're into the whole dark, complex anti-hero with a tragic story!"

"My story isn't really tragic." Taylor replied. "I'm not really dark, and I'm NOT an anti-hero! I'm a duellist! Not a cartoon character! I'll just take the old white suit I've always used." He said as the manager rubbed the back of his head. "...What is it...?"

"See, it's kinda already been shipped off... For auction..."

0-End Flashback-0

"He fired him." Skyla said simply. "Fired with extreme prejudice too. And then..."

0-Flashback-0

"WHO PEED IN MY COFFEE!?"

0-Flashback-0

"THIS OUTFIT IS TOO SMALL!?"

0-Flashback-0

"I DID NOT TOUCH YOUR WIFE!"

0-Flashback-0

"NO, I AM NOT A POTHEAD!"

0-Flahsback-0

"Hey sweetie..." He said, talking on the cell phone to his girlfriend. "Sorry I haven't called earlier, things have been really nuts over here." He said with a sigh before his eyes widened. "WHAT!? Who said that? ... No, I'm not sleeping with my sister! ... NEITHER OF THEM! ... They're my sisters, that's just wrong! ... Who are you going to believe, me or some, some, third rate tabloid! Baby? Baby doll... She hung up on me..." He sighed before sitting down. "What is going on today, it's so crazy..." He mused as his phone rang. Blinking he lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" He said, only hearing heavy breathing. "Who is this?"

"I see dark times ahead..." A voice wheezed out from the phone.

"Who is this?" Taylor asked.

"Darkness shrouds over your soul like a blanket, but it doesn't warm you..." The voice continued. "Despair will reach for you, but there is yet an escape in madness..."

"The only madness here is you." Taylor said, hanging up. "...just... ...madness..."

0-End Flashback-0

"He duelled with Williams after Jezebel hung up on him." Skyla said with a sigh. "He lost. Badly. He couldn't focus, couldn't concentrate. Everything hit him so fast, so soon..." She said, her body shaking slightly. "And it continued. Other people believed those incest rumours of him; they would only stop a month after he... left. His rental was overturned with a forklift. His wallet was pickpocket on the train. I think I don't even know it all... But then he got home... And Adrianna..."

0-Flashback-0

"Brother!" Adrianna said, rushing to hug her brother as he forced a smile on his lips.

"Hey Addy..." Taylor said. "Sorry I'm late. I'm going to bed early tonight..."

"But you..." Adrianna began tearing up slightly. "But you promised that we'd..."

"Oh yeah..."

0-End Flashback-0

"Adrianna was always talented, but even as a team we could never beat him." Skyla sighed. "We was... Too powerful. And he was prideful of that power. And losing to Williams was a bad blow, enough to wound him alone. On top of everything else he was like a man... Going through the motions of trying. He lost. To Adrianna. And then... And then..." She managed out, her body shaking slightly, a lone sob escaping as Ishizu pulled her into an embrace.

"It's all right child..." Ishizu said soothingly. "You need not speak any--"

"HE HURT HER!" Skyla sobbed out. "HE HURT MY SISTER!"

0-Flashback-0

"Taylor, what's going on!?" Skyla called out as she rushed down the stairs. "Why is Addy... Why is... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed out as Taylor's open hand smacked Adrianna's bruised cheek, one of her eyes swollen shut. She rushed at him desperately, trying to get him away from her sister only to have her brother dodge her tackle, grab her hair and shove her on to the glass coffee table, shattering it.

"What am I doing you ask..." He said a twisted look on his face. "Why my dear sister, I see what is going on now! The world... It's caving in, trying to smother me... Crush me like a bug! But I have an escape... Oh yes, madness is an escape! And escape I plan to do, because I need to be away from this world, this stinking life, this killing joke! This joke that's killing me, that making my life hell!" He cried out as Skyla watched on, her eyes wide open. "That voice... It was right all along! I need to escape! Madness, escape to madness!" He cried out before rushing to the window, leaping through it, breaking the glass as he dove past. "Escape to the place the voice told me about!"

0-End Flashback-0

"I know that Dark Cross is him!" Skyla said, still shaking but without the sobs. "I know it!"

"But he was under a mask, how could you--" Waltman began before she held up her cross.

"This is our family's symbol. We told our parents when we were young that we'd always keep it with us." Skyla began. "The symbol on his chest is dark, but it is the same..."

"Yeah, dark blue." Serenity said. "Almost black."

"He beat her into a coma!" Skyla shouted. "She was in a coma for six months... It was almost a year before she could play again without crying, fearing if she won..."

"God damn it..." J.B. said shaking his head. "I mean... Yeah, I mean... God damn it..."

"I have a hard time topping that myself." Gonda added sadly.

"So he's a madman?" Waltman asked.

"Insane, yes." Skyla sighed. "...I don't know what to do... He hurt her... Hurt me... But I still love him so..."

"I know..." J.B. said. "Me and my old man never got along, but I still care for the old ass. Like it or not, he's family and that's not changing."

"The same with my father." Ishizu added. "We love our family, they are blood. We must love them. It is in our nature to do so. Even as far gone as he is he is family." She smiled weakly. "Thank you for sharing with us."

"I wish he would stop..." Skyla muttered. "Get help..."

"This must be why she is so cold all the time..." Maria said with a sigh. "Her brother, among the closest of people in her life would do something so horrible with no warning... I would be... Cold too..."

"Maria, maybe you should escort her home." Waltman said with a sigh. "It's late, we need to rest."

"Yes." Maria said as she moved to take Skyla's arm. "Come on now, off we go."

"There's one thing I don't get..." J.B. mused as the Obelisk girls left.

"Why come to Duel Academy now?" Terry said, finally speaking.

"Yeah." J.B. said nodding. "Why break in here? What did he take? I mean he's Neo Hunter now! They don't do something for nothing! Why?"

"Agreed, but the Principal is right..." Terry sighed. "We should be going." He said as the group left save Waltman.

Waltman sighed and sank down into his chair. "They can't be looking for it..." He muttered. "Please tell me they aren't looking for it..."

0---0

Bill was a Neo Hunter. Not a good one, not a bad one, he was just an average Neo Hunter grunt save for one thing.

Bill was sane.

In his own opinion the Neo Hunter's lair was like the Island of Misfit Toys if a psychopath had come up with the idea. One of the guys ended half of his sentences with 'In America', there was a guy who called himself 'Limey Man', a dude who claimed everything he had done was really his hair's doing and a chick that pretended her teddy bear was possessed.

Then again with all the junk going on around there maybe it WAS possessed.

He had joined the, at the time, fledgling group because he could find no where else to work save the local fast food joint. The pay was decent, you got room and board and you got to play Duel Monsters all the time. Yeah, there was all the stealing and raiding and stuff, but the world isn't going to give you anything, why not take it?

Well that new guy, Mr. Night Time, went a little far in his opinion raping one of the few female members of the Hunters. Of course that made her nearly fall in love with him. Because she was insane. Like most everyone here BUT him.

Little did Bill know he would get another example of insanity as he saw three other Neo Hunters, Ray, Cyrus and Paul, walk out of the mess hall a coffee cup in Paul's hand.

"We need to get better beans..." Ray said as he sighed slightly. "How do you drink that stuff?"

"I dunno man, it's pissy coffee." Paul replied with a shrug as he brought the cup to his lips. A moment later it was knocked from his hands as Dark Cross appeared before him, his whole being shaking.

Literally appeared. Bill never saw him arrive until he smacked the cup away from Paul's hand.

"What were you saying about piss in my coffee?" The masked man growled deviously. For Bill the second-in-command wasn't someone he dealt with often but he was generally calm and orderly. But right now...

It was as if something snapped. He never even gave Paul a chance to respond, his gloved fist smashing into the grunt's face, the man staggering before a second blow landed on his jaw a loud crunch being heard, the man falling onto the wall for support. Ray and Cyrus both tried to pry the seemingly crazy man away only to be backhanded roughly, both men being rewarded with dislocated jaws. With a feral cry Dark Cross renewed his assault on his first dazed victim, fists colliding with what looked to be an already broken jaw, the man sliding down the wall with each blow until her was sitting, unable to fall any further. Finally the madman stepped away, breathing heavily as he paced back.

Bill was amazed when he heard Paul let off a pitiful moan, his head moving slightly. The man's jaw looked as if it were caved in, half his teeth were missing, a few more loose and at least one poking out from his lip from the beating. It was amazing he was alive, let alone conscious. It seemed the beating was over until Dark Cross let off another battle cry, charging at his victim, boot thrust at Paul's head as he turned it away in a desperate defence. The kick landed still, a sickening crunch being heard as Bill finally regained his senses, turning and fleeing down the hall.

What set him off Bill didn't know, but there was no way he was going to stay and ask. Dark Cross was insane!

Even more so that the rest of the jokers in this place.

0---0

Note: Taylor Reins was made by Elemental Balance. His Dark Cross alter ego is of my own making.


	67. Bouncing Back

Shout Outs...

Knives91: No kidding.

lightningstrxu: Sounds like it.

Infinite Freedom: Very nuts.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Glad you liked it.

D.J. scales: Well I'm not eager to Kill Bill. (Insert Rimshot)

ttoad: Never know.

Hero Slayer: Honestly, no. Speaking of which...

Assassin's Legacy: The are not Neo Hunters, it was just a nod to the Abridged Series.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Master I may not be, but not from lack of trying.

Guardian Master: Glad you liked it.

anime shadow alpha: Ain't he?

PaleHorse07: I'm not a huge fan, but I have read 'The Killing Joke' before. After Elemental Balance sent the stats for Taylor to me I had such an idea in mind for him.

The Notorious SMP: I was aiming for 'total badass' myself.

Kioyuki Oniga: Insanity is a skill?

Arashihawk: It was the inspiration for the chapter.

0---0

"Card for your thoughts?" Serenity heard as she sat on the park bench, turning her head to look up at Terry holding a card out.

"I thought it was 'penny for a thought'?" Serenity asked as Terry sat next to her on the bench, passing her the card.

"I can't use it." Terry responded. "You can. You seemed a little out of it, so I thought I'd ask what's up."

"...It's that duel against Dark Cross..." She admitted with a sigh, leaning back as she watched three Slifer boys play with a soccer ball. "One moment I thought I had him dead to rights. The next thing I know he springs over four thousand LP and I get squashed."

"I can understand your feeling..." Terry mused. "I went from an overwhelming advantage to staring down Blue Eyes White Dragons in triplicate." He said shaking his head.

"What did you do after that?" Serenity asked. "Aside from changing your deck?"

"I did realize that my deck didn't fit me as well as it should sometime before that duel, but I was uncomfortable with changing it for awhile." Terry began. "When J.B. defeated me I knew I could find something that fit me better, like the Dark Magician. But what really changed was my attitude. I had thought there was no way to push myself further without experience. Then I found out I could push myself with the excitement, pace and rush of the duel. I found a way to push myself to a new level." He said before standing up. "I'm sure you'll do the same and find something to push yourself even higher." He added before walking off.

"Hmm..." Serenity mused before looking at the card in her hand.

0---0

"Hey there Sunshine." J.B. said with a wave, lying down on the grass. "What's up?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Not much, just walking around." She said before moving to sit down next to him. "Just thinking about the duel with Dark Cross, how I could take him down next time."

"Yeah, I can see why." J.B. added, lying back down. "Sometimes it just happens; you don't get what you need. Still, you won't be caught off guard by those Cyberdark monsters next time."

"Yeah I guess." Serenity sighed. "Anyway, I should stop wondering, it's depressing. "Anything you wanna do?"

"Well--"

"There you are!" A voice cried out causing their heads to turn, a Ra boy with a blue spike in his blonde hair rushing over to them.

"Hey, you're that Jimmy Novak guy." J.B. said as he and Serenity stood up. "You came in with all the other transfers. What's up?"

"I came over for a duel, that's what!" Jimmy declared. "I'm here to prove what I can do!"

"You're too popular you know that?" Serenity said looking at her friend.

"Not him!" Jimmy shouted. "YOU!" He added, pointing at Serenity.

"Me?" Serenity said, pointing at herself.

"Her?" J.B. added, pointing at the hero duellist.

"Hey, I came to make a name for myself as the best hero duellist around!" Jimmy said rubbing his nose slightly. "So do to that I gotta challenge every other hero duellist out there."

"Well, I suppose it isn't a problem for me." Serenity said nodding slightly. "Sure."

"All right!" Jimmy said as J.B. moved to the side as the two duellists moved away a few paces. "Get ready, it's on!" He cried out.

Jimmy: 4000

Serenity: 4000

"I'll start then." Serenity began as she drew her sixth card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode!" She cried out, her feathered hero rising up to the field. (3/1000/1000) "Next I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my time to shine!" Jimmy called out as he drew. "And I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!" He cried out, his wind-borne monster rising into the sky. (4/1800/300) "And now I can add Elemental Hero Necroshade to my hand!" He added, taking a card from his deck. "Now attack, with Stratosphere Plunge!" He cried out, his monster diving down to slam a fist into it's feathered counterpart, shattering it.

"And now I activate Hero Signal to bring out my own Elemental Hero Stratos!" She called out, taking a second aerial monster rising to the field. (4/1800/300) "And now I add Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to my hand!" She added taking a card from her deck, adding it to her own hand.

"And now I'm setting two cards face down, and ending my turn." Jimmy said with a grin.

"Then I draw!" Serenity called back taking a card. "And I play The Warrior Returning Alive to return Avian to my hand, allowing me to play Polymerization! Fusing it and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" She cried out, her single-winged monster rising to the field, dragon-maw at the ready. (6/2100/1200) "Now attack, with Eternal Flame of the Hero!"

"And I counter with Security Orb!" Jimmy countered. "And now I force your monster to defence mode!" He called out, the monster kneeling.

"Then I attack with Stratos! Stratosphere Plunge!" Serenity called out.

"You're going to make your monster commit suicide?" Jimmy called back.

"No, I'm going to use a quick-play spell card, Graceful Dice to boost my attack!" Serenity replied as a fairy rose up, tossing a die. "And now my monsters get attack and defence for the turn equal to a hundred times the result!" She called out as the die landed on a three. (4/1800/300-4/2100/600) (6/2100/1200-6/2400/1500) Serenity's monster slammed a fist into it's twin, shattering it apart.

Jimmy: 3700

Serenity: 4000

"Okay then, I'll use my own Hero Signal to summon Elemental Hero Ocean!" Jimmy called out, a blue skinned monster with a fin on it's head and a two pronged spear in it's hand. (4/1500/1200)

"Never seen that one before." J.B. mused as he watched on.

"I've heard of it, but it's my first time seeing one." Serenity replied.

"And now it's my turn!" Jimmy continued as he drew, Serenity's monsters returning to normal. (4/2100/600-4/1800/300) (6/2400/1500-6/2100/1200) "And I'll use my Elemental Hero Ocean's effect to return Stratos to my hand!" He added, setting the card in his hand. "Now I attack Flame Wingman with Watercourse Thrust!" He called out as his monster rushed forth stabbing the fusion monster with it's weapon, shattering it. "And now I offer Ocean to some Elemental Hero Necroshade in defence mode!" He called out, the watery hero being replaced with it's darker counterpart. (5/1600/1800)

"My draw then!" Serenity said, drawing a card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" She called out, her electric hero rising up to the field. (4/1600/1400) "And I equip him with Spark Blaster, which I can use to force Necroshade into attack mode!" She called out, the weapon firing at Necroshade, forcing it to it's feet. Now Stratos attack! Stratosphere Plunge!" She cried out, her monster charging across to slam a fist into the opposing hero.

Jimmy: 3500

Serenity: 4000

"Now Sparkman attack! Shining Surge Flash!" Serenity continued as her monster sent a blast out at Jimmy.

Jimmy: 1900

Serenity: 4000

"Not too shabby..." Jimmy said as he drew. "But now I'm going to introduce you to the ultimate hero! A hero in a class above the other Elemental Heroes!"

"What are you talking about?" J.B. said, scratching at his head. "I thought the Elemental Heroes were a big team, no one hero better than the next."

"Well this guy is different." Jimmy said. "He's got abilities coming out the kazoo! I'm gonna use Necroshade's ability to normal summon the Elemental Hero Neos!" He called out, a white monster with a blue and white spike on it's head rising up, a blue jewel on it's chest, fists at the ready. (7/2500/2000) "Now attack Sparkman with Might of Neos!" He called out, the powerful hero gathering energy in it's hand before charging forth, slamming it into his electric foe, shattering it.

Jimmy: 1900

Serenity: 3100

"Why is he so on about this thing?" J.B. asked. "It's got a bunch of attack power, but it's a normal monster. No effects."

"I don't know..." Serenity admitted as she drew. "I swap Stratos into defence mode!"

"And I draw!" Jimmy added as he took another card. "And I'm about to show you his power, starting with the field spell card Neo Space!" He cried out, clouds swirling around them, each a separate colour of the rainbow. "Now with this active Neos and anything that he can fuse into gains five hundred attack!" (7/2500/2000-7/3000/2000)

"Fuses into?" J.B. blinked.

"Now I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Jimmy called out, a humanoid beetle rising to the field. (3/500/500) "Now attack, with Flare Rocket!" He called out, his monster rushing out, smashing the opposing aerial monster with a flame covered fist, breaking it apart. "Now, Neos go! Might of Neos!" He called out, his hero rushing forwards to smash Serenity with it's fist.

Jimmy: 1900

Serenity: 100

"And that's not all!" He continued. "I'll now activate Contact Fusion by sending Neos and Flare Scarab back to my deck!"

"Contact WHAT?" Serenity gasped as the jewel on Neos' chest glowed brightly, sucking the Neo-Spacian into it, it's body changing, turning into what looked like a black and red exoskeleton, insect-like wings on it's back.

"Meet Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" He cried out, his monster roaring out. (7/2500/2000-7/3000/2000) "And it gains attack for every spell or trap on the field!" (7/3000/2000-7/3400/2000)

"Oh man..." Serenity gasped looking up at the opposing hero. "Now I can see why he's on it so much... He doesn't even need Polymerization to fuse it!"

"No worry Sunshine, you've still got a shot at it!" J.B. called out.

"Not much of one though." Jimmy said with a shrug as Serenity drew.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field!" She called out, her watery hero rising up. (3/800/1200) "And now I can draw two cards since I've nothing else on the field!" She said, drawing two cards. "Next I play Pot of Greed, to draw more cards!" She called out, drawing again. "Now I offer Bubbleman and Metamorphosis to summon Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman!" She called out, her hero transforming into it's more streamlined counterpart. (4/800/1200) "Now, since he's considered to be Elemental Hero Bubbleman I can equip him with Bubble Blaster, raising his attack by eight hundred!" She added, a bazooka like weapon appearing in her hero's hands. (4/800/1200-4/1600/1200) "Now attack, with Neo Bubble Shot!"

"Hey, what the HELL are you doing?" Jimmy cried out as the weapon blasted a burst of water at his monster. "Counter with Flare of Neos!" He cried out his monster creating a fireball before throwing it at the opposing hero. The attacks flew past each other, water striking the fused hero while the fireball was blocked by the massive weapon. Both weapon and fused monster shattered in unison. "...What just happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Neo Bubbleman destroys any monster it battles with." Serenity began. "While Bubble Blaster is destroyed in his place, making sure I take no damage. (4/1600/1200-4/800/1200) Now I set one card face down and end my turn."

"And I draw!" Jimmy called out taking his card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Stratos again!" He called out, his monster rising to the field. (4/1800/300) "Remember, Contact Fusion sent Neos and Flare Scarab back to my deck! So I can use Stratos to bring Neos back into my hand!" He added, taking the card back into his hand.

"He must have a lot of ways to get Neos out and get it back." J.B. ventured.

"And other monsters to fuse it with." Serenity added with a wince.

"Maybe but worry about this!" Jimmy called out. "Attack with Stratosphere Plunge!"

"And I counter with Hero Barrier!" Serenity countered, the airborne monster slamming a fist into a barrier that rose up.

"Great..." Jimmy said as Serenity drew again.

"I set one card face down, and switch Neo Bubbleman to defence mode." Serenity called back, setting her card down.

"And I draw!" Jimmy called out as he drew. "And I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode!" He called out, his humanoid scarab monster rising to the field. (3/500/500) "And it's attack is raised by four hundred for each spell or trap on your field!" He added. (3/500/500-3/900/500) "Now attack, with Stratosphere Plunge!" He cried out, his monster charging.

"And I counter with Kunai with Chain!" Serenity called out, flipping a card up as a chained boomerang appearing in her monster's hands. "Now I can equip Neo Bubbleman, raising it's attack by five hundred (4/800/1200-4/1300/1200) and I can force Stratos into defence mode!" She called out, the watery monster swinging the chain, catching the airborne hero and sending it into the ground.

"Damn it..." Jimmy cried out as Serenity drew.

"Now I play Fusion Recover, returning Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Polymerization back to my hand!" She called out, taking her cards back. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse Neo Bubbleman, taking the place of Bubbleman, and Burstinatrix together to form the Elemental Hero Steam Healer!" She cried out, a burst of steam surrounding Neo Bubbleman before dissipating, the purple armoured monster in it's place. (5/1800/1000) In addition, Flare Scarab lost attack power with the lost of Kunai with Chain. (3/900/500-3/500/500) "Now attack Stratos with Scalding Steam Burst!" She cried out, her monster sending super-heated steam at the airborne monster, shattering it. "And thanks to it's effect I gain life points equal to the attack of your monster!"

Jimmy: 1900

Serenity: 1900

"This could be bad..." Jimmy said as he drew. "I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in defence mode!" He called out, a red humanoid bird rising up, arms crossed before it. (3/800/600) "I also switch Flare Scarab into defence mode and end my turn."

"Now I draw!" Serenity called out, drawing her card. "I set it face down and I attack Flare Scarab with Scalding Steam Burst!" She cried out, her monster sending the blast of air at the insect, shattering it. "Now it's effect activates, giving me more life points!"

Jimmy: 1900

Serenity: 2400

"And I draw!" Jimmy called out, taking his card. "About freaking time! I activate Fake Hero!" He called out. "Now I can summon any Elemental Hero from my hand! It can't attack and returns to my hand at the end of the turn, but that doesn't matter because I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" He called out, his monster reappearing to the field. (7/2500/2000-7/3000/2000) "Now I use a Contact Fusion, combining him with Air Hummingbird to create Elemental Hero Air Neos!" He cried out, the jewel sucking the Neo-Spacian into his chest, his body transforming into a form with red feathers and massive wings. (7/2500/2000-7/3000/2500) "And this guy gets more attack if I have less life points than you, equal to the difference! (7/3000/2000-7/3500/2000) Now attack, with Gale of Neos!" He cried out, his monster sending a blade of air at it's foe, cutting it in two.

Jimmy: 1900

Serenity: 700

"Got ya!" Jimmy cried out as his monster returned to it's normal attack. (7/3900/2000-7/3000/2000) "One card face down, and that's all."

"Okay... I've been through worse than this before..." Serenity said to herself as she drew. "Perfect! I use Fifth Hope, sending Elemental Heroes Steam Healer, Flame Wingman, Neo Bubbleman, Bubbleman and Sparkman back to my deck! And since I have no other cards in my hand or on my field I can draw three more cards!" She said drawing her cards. 'Hey, Terry gave me this card! Yeah, I can win now!' "First I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" She called out, her electric hero rising up once more. (4/1600/1400)

"Attack mode?" Jimmy said, blinking. "What is up with that?"

"Simple! I activate my own field spell card, Skyscraper!" She called out, the coloured clouds vanishing as massive building rose up.

"No!" Jimmy cried out, eyes widening as his fused monster lost attack power as Neo Space was destroyed. (7/3000/2000-7/2500/2000)

"Now, when an Elemental Hero battles with a stronger monster it gains a thousand attack points!" She explained. "Oh, and only one hero can use it at a time. Attack with Shining Surge Flash!" She cried out as her hero claimed the power of Skyscraper (4/1600/1400-4/2600/1400) and prepared to send a blast of electricity at her opponent.

"Holy crap on a crappy sandwich with a side of crap!" Jimmy cried out. "I counter with Sakuretsu Armour!" He called out, the opposing monster shattering.

"Uh oh..." J.B. said with a wince.

"I'm not done yet!" Serenity called out. "Now I play another field spell card, Skyscraper Two – Hero City!" She called out as the building lowered back into the ground, a futuristic building rising up behind her. "Now each turn using Skyscraper Two I can revive any Elemental Hero that was destroyed in battle! So I can now revive Elemental Hero Stratos in defence mode!" She called out, her monster returning to the field. (4/1800/300) "Now I take and add Elemental Hero Bubbleman from my deck to my hand! That's my turn." She said. 'I hope he doesn't have another monster in his hand...' She thought as her foe's hero began to glow, vanishing off the field. "What the...?"

"Crappy crapish crap..." Jimmy mused.

"...What happened, his monster just... vanished!" Serenity began.

"But nothing caused it! The only thing that changed is... Neo Space!" J.B. called out. "It's because Neo Space is gone!"

"...Yeah..." Jimmy admitted, sighing. "Elemental Hero Neos' fusions are the best I know of, and since I don't need Polymerization I don't need to worry if I've got it in my hand or not. But at the end of a turn they go back to the fusion deck. Neo Space doesn't just power them up, it keeps them on the field." He said before drawing. "Damn... I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird to the field in defence mode." He said, his bird-like monster rising to the field. (3/800/600) "Now I can use it's effect to gain five hundred life points for each card in your hand!"

"So, just five hundred life points then?" J.B. said.

"...Yeah..." Jimmy admitted.

Jimmy: 2400

Serenity: 700

"I set one card face down and that's all I've got." Jimmy sighed.

"And I draw!" Serenity said as she took a card. "I move Stratos to attack mode and I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" She cried out, her hero rising up again. (3/800/1200) "Now I use Skyscraper Two's effect to revive Burstinatrix!" She called out, her fiery hero rising up as well. (3/1200/800) "Now I attack with Burstinatrix! Burst Fire!" She cried out, her hero sending a fireball out to shatter the humanoid bird.

"And I play N – Signal!" Jimmy cried out. "Now I can summon any level four or lower Neo-Spacian, like Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in defence mode!" He called out; a brown mole with drill-like shoulder pads rose up. (3/900/300)

"And I attack again with Bubbleman! Bubble Burst!" She cried out, her hero starting up an attack as the mole slammed a claw into the earth, sending a fissure out to drop itself and the aquatic hero into the earth.

"Sorry, but his effect sends both our monsters back into our hands!" Jimmy explained.

"Maybe, but now I attack with Stratosphere Plunge!" Serenity called out, her hero rushing across to smash Jimmy with a fist.

Jimmy: 600

Serenity: 700

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." Serenity said, setting her card down.

"Draw!" Jimmy called out as he drew. "And I have nothing..." He said, sighing before setting his card back on top of his deck before setting his hand on it. "There's nothing I can do. I surrender..."

Jimmy: Surrender

Serenity: 700

"That was a close match..." Serenity said, shaking her head as she walked to Jimmy. "Well played." She said, extending a hand.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jimmy said, setting one hand in his pocket as he shook her hand. "Thanks for the match..."

"You okay?" J.B. asked as he walked over.

"I don't like losing... I feel like I lost my groove..." Jimmy replied waving his hand. "I'll bounce back, dun worry."

"Yeah..." Serenity said, smiling slightly. "Everyone will lose sooner or later... So bouncing back is all we can do..." She said, turning her head to look at the sky. 'I am bouncing back.' She thought to herself. 'And someday I'm going to beat you Dark Cross! Count on it!'

0---0

Notes: The rule saying only one Elemental Hero could use Skyscraper at one time was to avoid any possible confusion. In the real card game it only works when you attack, not defend like in this fan fic.

N- Signal is an anime only card and has not been released as a real card to the best of my knowledge.


	68. Be True to Oneself: Part I

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Neos is cool, ain't he?

Psycho King: Well it suited his situation.

The Notorious SMP: I'm sure.

Hero Slayer: It's during 'the' End Phase, it never says who's.

lightningstrxu: Well they're there now.

Endermon: Happy two-thousand and eight to you too bud.

Guardian Master: Not telling.

The Shinanigan Kid: Glad you liked it.

ttoad: I try.

Knives91: Be a pain in that mask of his.

Kioyuki Oniga: I have too many characters. I can't give them all the attention they deserve.

Phantom 1: Dimension hopping Jaden? There's a bad fan-fic plot if I ever heard one.

Tyjet Ansatsu: I never spoil stuff like that.

Arashihawk: What happens next happens next. All I'll say.

emerald lady: Yup.

D.J. scales: Or why not to depend on them.

NewSon: As I always say I'll use him if I have a spot for him.

anime shadow alpha: Thanks dude.

ZK Chromedragozoid: Hinted to be, but no. Just a guy very much like him.

deadman2020: We'll see.

Not to Everyone: Chapters 44 (Overwhelming Power) and 46 (Like the Greats) have been altered, reflecting the fact that Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic (Taken from the DS Yu-Gi-Oh games) is now called Magic Formula according to the released card.

0---0

"Man, I never thought I'd get that mud from my hair..." J.B. said as he left the bathroom in his dorm, nude as he dried his hair. He had been walking back there as Gonda and Allie had passed him by in one of their now infamous 'Pervert Chases' that could end up anywhere and one of them, who he didn't know, had pushed him face first into a mud puddle. "Least it'll be hours before Gonda gets back." He added as he moved to over a drawer. Gonda never came back for an hour or two after a chase had ended. Whether Allie was throttling him or making out with him he didn't know and was probably better off not knowing. Leaning over slightly he looked into the drawer for some boxers.

"Hey, J.B." Serenity said as she opened the door, stepping in. "I need... Need..." She trailed off as her mind stopped working for a brief moment after she figured out that her friend had his back to her. His naked back. "OH MY GOD!!" She cried out, her face glowing with a blush.

"Gah!" J.B. cried out, taking the towel from his head and wrapping it about his waist as Serenity turned about. "I like you as much as anyone, but could you please KNOCK first!" He called out, red creeping onto his cheeks.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Serenity chanted as she covered her eyes, making sure to close the door. She had just seen her best friend naked. Well his naked back anyway. It was a good thing he wasn't facing the other way or-- 'No thinking that, no thinking that!' She chanted in her mind. 'Bad thoughts! Bad! He's your best friend. Your very cute best friend. With a very nice... GAH! Bad thoughts!'

"Okay, I'm decent now..." J.B. as Serenity finally turned around for a look, seeing J.B. without his red blazer or his hair in it's usual messy ponytail but dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think... I mean I thought you would have..." She stuttered, a blush deepening her face. "...I'm sorry..."

"...Let's forget all about that for now, K?" J.B. asked, smiling softly, a blush on his own face. "Did you... Need something?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, the notes on our last math class." She said, setting a hand on her chest. "I lost mine and can't find them."

"Is that all?" He said before moving to his book bag, fishing out a few pages of notes. "No problem."

"So..." Serenity as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." J.B. said as the door opened, Terry stepping into the room.

"Afternoon, I hope I wasn't... Interrupting."

"Not really..." J.B said as he passed Serenity the notes. "What up?"

"Just need a little advice, if you would indulge." He asked as Serenity sighed.

"I need to go anyways and do some work." She said heading out the door. "Later."

"What just happened?" Terry asked as he saw the girl hang her head slightly.

"Don't ask." J.B. replied. "Anyways, you needed a hand?"

"Quite." Terry replied, adjusting his glasses. "You remember the way Mary Susan responded to us, after her duel with Richard?"

"Clearly." The Slifer replied.

"It got me thinking that she does recognize that her deck and style does not suit her." Terry began. "I knew that about myself even before our first duel, but it took a loss to make me realize how to truly play. With the cards you love and by making them work for you. Not using powerful cards simply because they're powerful. It's not just to have fun I've relearned, it's how to press myself to that next level. I think I can do the same with Mary as you did with me."

"Okay." J.B. began, scratching at his head. "And why do you need my help?"

"I contacted her about it, but she said her mother told her not to accept challenges. I tried asking her mother, Professor Duellgott, about such a match but she has denied my request based on, what did she say, my 'embarrassing loss to a lowly Slifer.'"

"I feel loved." J.B. deadpanned. "Wait a dang... our duel was set up my Professor Falcon!"

"Yes." Terry replied with a nod. "Your point?"

"Maybe if you can't get her mother to make the match..." He trailed off.

"Someone else can..." Terry finished.

0---0

"Professor, may I have a moment of your time." Terry asked as he caught up to Trammel in the hall way.

"Of course Terry, what is it?" Trammel asked as he stopped walking, turning to face the student.

"You know Mary Susan Duellgott, right?" Terry asked.

"Of her, yes."

"I've been attempting to challenge her to a duel, but her mother won't permit it." Terry began.

"Really?" Trammel asked, blinking. "That's odd, your one of my best students... Is she afraid her daughter would lose?"

"She claims it over my losses to J.B. Jennings." Terry replied with sigh. "Apparently she thinks that losing to him simply because he's a Slifer is an indication of a lack of skill."

"I'd be lying if to say I wasn't disappointed at that." Trammel said. "But we are in the same boat in that regard. Jennings has a blend of skill and luck that's uncanny mixed in with raw firepower. Still, I suppose it would be easy to arrange an official duel, and Rosemary won't be able to block it, although she will be rather annoyed at me. Still, I wonder... Why duel her if it's so much trouble?"

"Let's just say..." Terry began as he began to walk away. "I'm repeating what helped push me to a new level."

"Interesting..." Trammel mused.

0---0

"An official duel?" Rosemary huffed at her daughter. "Against him? He's beneath you."

"Does it matter?" Mary Susan replied. "Besides I want to duel him."

"You WANT to duel him?"

"He seems interested in challenging me for some reason..." Mary Susan continued. "I may as well find out what it is."

0---0

"So Terry thinks this'll push her to a new level, and make her get a deck more cozy for her?" Gonda asked rubbing his head as the three sat in the public duel arena.

"And win against Kaiba's deck?" Serenity added. Is this really going to work?"

"Come on guys; think about it for a sec." J.B. replied. "Terry studied both Yugi's AND Kaiba's decks, and unlike his duel against me he KNOWS what he's up against, nearly card for card. And that's not mentioning he's just damn good."

"He's right you know." Skyla said as she and Adrianna moved to sit near them.

"Sky! Addy!" J.B. called out. "What bring you out here?"

"Curiosity." Skyla replied.

0---0

"All right then boys and girls; this is an official Duel Academy match, Terry Fond versus Mary Susan Duellgott." Trammel announced. "Shuffle your decks and keep the game clean. DUEL!" He cried out before moving off the field as the two duellists drew five cards each.

Terry: 4000

Mary: 4000

"I will begin." Mary said as she drew her sixth card. "And I summon Familiar Knight, in defence mode." She called out, a knight with sword and shield rising to her field. (3/1200/1400) "That will end my turn."

"And start mine." Terry said as he drew. "And I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" He called out, a blonde hair female magician rising to his field. (3/1600/1800) "Now attack, with Spell Effect Crash!" He cried out, his magician sending a blast of magic at his foe's knight, shattering it.

"And now it's effect activates, allowing us to summon one level four monster from our hands." Mary said as a massive metallic dragon rose up to her field, roaring loudly. "And I choose the Rare Metal Dragon!" (4/2400/1200)

"Quite the Beast." Terry admitted. "I choose to summon my Rapid-Fire Magician in defence mode." Terry replied as a magician with two staffs rose up to the field. (4/1600/1200)

"You seem pretty calm..." Mary stated as she drew her card. "I just summoned a monster that can destroy your magicians easily."

"Power isn't everything Mary." Terry replied. "You may use Seto Kaiba's deck but you have neither his skill nor style of play."

"What are you talking about?" Mary called back.

"You'll see. In the meantime, continue your turn."

"Fine." Mary replied. "I summon Slate Warrior, in attack mode!" She called out, a blue skinned fiend rising up, golden armour on it. (4/1900/400) "Now I attack the Valkyria with my Rare Metal Dragon! Ironhide Impact!" She called out, her dragon rushing out to body slam and the magician, shattering it.

Terry: 3200

Mary: 4000

"Now Slate Warrior, go!" Mary continued. "Crack Swing!" She called out, her fiend rushing out to slam the Rapid-Fire Magician with a fist, shattering it. "That is power."

"Now I shall demonstrate skill." Terry said as he drew. "And I offer my two magicians from my graveyard, the light magician Valkyria and dark magician Rapid-Fire to summon the Chaos Sorcerer!" He called out, a magician in a leather coat rising to the field. (6/2300/2000) "Now I'll use it's effect to remove your Slate Warrior from play, ensuring I don't need to deal with it's attack reducing effect later." He said as the opposing fiend vanished.

"And you leave my other monster?" Mary asked. "Your's can't attack now, and my monster will be able to roll over yours next turn."

"It won't be there next turn." Terry replied. "I offer him for the Dark Magician Girl!" He called out, the sorcerer vanishing as the Dark Magician's apprentice rose to the field. (6/2000/1700) "And now I equip her with Magic Formula, increasing her attack power by seven hundred!" He added. (6/2000/1700-6/2700/1700) "Now attack, with Dark Magic Blast!" He called out, his female monster sending a blast at the dragon, shattering it apart.

Terry: 3200

Mary: 3700

"One more card, face down, and my turn ends." Terry added.

"And I draw!" Mary called out as she took a card. "And I discard Thunder Dragon from my hand to add another two from my deck! Allowing me to play Polymerization! Fusing them into the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" She called out, a massive dragon with two mouths rising to the field. (7/2800/2100) "Now attack with Thunder Blast Attack!" She called out, her monster spitting a blast of thunder at the Dark Magician Girl, shattering her apart.

Terry: 3100

Mary: 3700

"Since my Magic Formula card went to the graveyard I can gain an additional thousand life points." Terry explained.

Terry: 4100

Mary: 3700

"You'll need it." Mary said as she played another card. "I'll use De-Fusion to split my monsters!"

"And I counter with Spell Shield Type-Eight!" Terry called out. "And with this I can negate and destroy a card that targets a monster, even if it's your own!"

"You might have prevented yourself from taking more damage, but that is all." Mary said as Terry drew. "I've got a powerful monster that will not be easy to defeat."

"We'll see." Terry said. "In the mean time I set a monster face down in defence mode and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Mary called out, taking a card. "And I summon Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode!" She called out, a humanoid Ox with a axe rising to the field. (4/1700/1000)

"Ah yes, Kaiba replaced the classic version with that one, didn't he?" Terry mused.

"Now attack! Enraged Battle Rush!" Mary called out, her monster charging as a magician in purple appeared from Terry's horizontal card. (2/400/800) "I'm sure you know all beast, beast-warrior and winged beasts monster can do damage through defence mode monsters thanks to it's effect, itself included!"

Terry: 3200

Mary: 3700

"And as you may not know the monster you destroyed was Apprentice Magician." Terry countered as another face down monster rose to the field. "And once destroyed he can fetch any level two or lower spellcaster and summon it face down to the field."

"Then my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon will use it's Thunder Blast Attack and take it down too!" She called out as her monster sent a blast of electric fury to Terry's card, revealing a second Apprentice Magician (2/400/800) before it was destroyed. "Another one?"

"Any level two or lower spellcaster." Terry reminded her as he drew. "And now I flip summon my Old Vindictive Magician!" He called out, a hunched over magician rising to the field. (2/450/600) "And now I can select any of your monsters for destruction, such as the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" He called out, the monster shattering apart. "Now I offer it to summon my Chaos Command Magician!" He called out, the old wizard being replaced by a magician in dark robes. (6/2400/1900) "Now attack, with Chaos Nexus Blast!" He called out, his monster charging an attack before blasting away the beast-warrior.

Terry: 3200

Mary: 3000

"Now I set a card face down, and end my turn." Terry added as Mary drew.

"My move then!" Mary began. "And I play Dark Core, discarding a monster in my hand to remove your monster from play!" She called out, a sphere of dark energy collecting around the magician as it vanished. "Now I play Card of Demise, letting me draw until I have five cards in my hand." She added as she began to draw. "And now I play Monster Reborn to revive my discarded Blue Eyes White Dragon!" She cried out, her massive dragon rising up next to her. (8/3000/2500)

0---0

"Copying Kaiba?" Chainz muttered next to Trammel. "Lame."

"Hardly." A new voice said as Rosemary Duellgott walked up to them.

"Ah, Rosemary. What brings you here?" Trammel said, smiling softly.

"I came to ask why you agreed to conjure up this duel." Rosemary replied. "My girl's deck could easily crush your little boy's magicians."

"If she knew how to use it..." Chainz muttered.

"Pardon me Young Man?" Rosemary said, glaring at the gothic duellist.

"What Chainz means is the deck she uses is not her own." Trammel explained. "She copied it from another duellist, among the best admittedly, but it is not hers. She'll never be able to use it as well as the man who built it."

"Oh really?" Rosemary huffed. "With that level of power, what does it matter?"

0---0

"And now I counter, with A Rival Appears!" Terry called back. "This allows me to special summon my Magician of Dark Chaos from my hand as it matches your dragon's level!" He added as the staff-wielding magician rose to the field, kneeling down. (8/2800/2600) "And in addition I can recover Magic Formula from my graveyard."

"And I attack with White Lightning!" Mary called back, her monster charging it's attack, blasting the opposing monster away. "And thanks to it's own effect it's removed from play."

"Indeed." Terry said as he drew. "But I've still taken no damage. And now I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards before discarding two!" He called out, drawing again before discarding two of his cards. "And now I play my own Monster Reborn to revive a monster I discarded, my Dark Magician!" He called out, his robe-clad wizard, rising to the field. (7/2500/2100) "And now I equip him with Magic Formula, to boost his attack power! (7/2500/2100-7/3200/2100) Now go! Dark Magic Attack!" He called out, his monster thrusting it's staff forth, it's magic slamming into the dragon, shattering it.

Terry: 3200

Mary: 2800

"My draw!" Mary called out as she took a card. "And now I set one monster card face down and end my turn!"

"And now I draw!" Terry replied. "And now I attack, with Dark Magician!" He called out, his sorcerer throwing it's hand forwards, sending a spell at the monster that appeared, a metal jar-like being. "Cyber Jar!" Terry cried out, the monster shattering apart, leaving a black hole in it's place which quickly sucked the Dark Magician into it.

0---0

"What was that?" Serenity asked blinking as the dark hole closed.

"Cyber Jar." Skyla replied. "Very rare and very powerful. Once flipped it destroys all monsters on the field and forces both players to pick up five cards from their deck and summon any level four or lower monsters they find."

"That can help you in a pinch, but Mary might have made a little mistake." J.B. mused.

"But it got rid of that Dark Magician, right?" Adrianna piped up.

"I think what J-Man means is..." Gonda began. "Terry had no cards in his hand while Mary had five. She might have refreshed the man since they get to keep the cards they don't summon."

"Oh." Adrianna mused. "So he might have gotten something good from this too..."

0---0

"Now I summon X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!" Mary called out, her trio of machines rising to the field. (4/1800/1500) (4/1500/1600) (4/1500/1300)

"And I summon Mystical Elf in defence mode and Herald of Creation in attack mode!" Terry countered, a blue-skinned elf (4/800/2000) and a feminine monster in silver and gold (4/1800/600) rose to the field. "And don't forget, since Dark Magician left the field Magic Formula went with it, so it's effect activates again!"

Terry: 4200

Mary: 2800

"Now I attack Z-Metal Tank with my Herald! Spell Formation Delta!" He called out, his magician sending a blast of magic at the machine, shattering it apart.

Terry: 4200

Mary: 2500

"Next I activate her effect, allowing me to return a level seven or higher monster from my graveyard to my hand, like my Dark Magician." Terry continued, getting his monster back. "And now I offer both Mystical Elf and Herald of Creation to summon him once more!" He called out, his two monsters vanishing as the master magician returned again. (7/2500/2100) "Now I set a card face down and end my turn."

0---0

"And despite a little bump on the road, he's still ahead of the game." Trammel chuckled. "Without Z-Metal Tank she cannot form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon, the best she can manage is the XY-Dragon Cannon."

"Just you wait Trammel." Rosemary hissed. "My daughter will win this yet. She has too much power for him to handle."

"Wanna make a bet on it?" Chainz chuckled. "Terry's gonna cream your little baby girl." He added with a cackle.

"Name your stakes?" Rosemary replied with a grin.

"This could end badly." Trammel mused with a sigh.

0---0

"I draw!" Mary called out as she took a card. "And I offer both my monsters to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" She cried out, her machine being replaced by another massive dragon. (8/3000/2500) "Now attack with--"

"Not so fast!" Terry replied as he flipped his face down card. "Activate Magical Hats!" He called out, a top hat with a question mark on it appearing to cover his magician before creating two more. The three spun about each other for a moment before stopping.

"A parlour trick?" Mary asked looking at the hats.

"Of sorts." Terry replied. "Magical Hats lets me take two spell or trap cards from my deck, summoning them as monsters. They've no attack or defence but they all help hide my Dark Magician who is inside a hat. The other two cards are, likewise, in a hat. Find the right hat and he is sent to the graveyard. If you don't find him, then at the end of the turn that hats vanish."

"Then I attack your center hat with White Lightning!" Mary called out, her dragon sending a blast to the named hat which shattered apart. A moment later a small statue rose up in it's place. (4/1000/1000) "Hey! Your hats can't do that!"

"No, but Statue of the Wicked can when it goes from the field to the graveyard." Terry replied.

0---0

"Nice one!" Gonda called out. "He gave her the slip, saved his magician and gots him a token to work with to boot!"

"I don't think 'gots' is a real word." Serenity replied.

"That's because it's not." Skyla added.

0---0

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Mary replied as the other hats vanished, the left one leaving the magician behind. (7/2500/2100)

"And before I draw I should mention the other card, Black Pendant, has an effect that deals five hundred points of damage to you when it goes to the graveyard."

Terry: 4200

Mary: 2000

"You had that planned, didn't you?" Mary said as her eye twitched.

"Indeed." Terry replied as he drew. "And now I set a card face down and play Knight's Title!"

0---0

"Knight's Title?" Adrianna said blinking. "Why would a card like that be in a wizard's deck?"

"Uhh..." Gonda mused for a moment. "To put the 'swords' in 'Swords and Sorcery'?"

0---0

"Now I offer Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician Knight!" He called out, his monster morphing into a purple armoured warrior with a sword in it's hand. (7/2500/2100) "And once summoned I can destroy a card on the field, such as your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He called out, her monster shattering. "Now I attack with Dark Knight Cutter!"

"And I counter with Ring of Destruction!" Mary called back, a ring with explosives appearing about the knight. "Now normally with this I can destroy your monster and deal damage to us both equal to it's attack, but I also activate Ring of Defence which reduces the effect damage a trap card deals to me to zero!"

"A classic manoeuvre as employed by Seto Kaiba." Terry said as he took a card from his hand. "However I counter with Book of Moon, flipping my own monster face down and negating the effect of your trap card all together!"

"No!" Mary called out as the monster became a face down horizontal card, the ring of explosives hovering a moment before shattering.

"One card face down, and my turn ends." Terry added.

0---0

"Terry seems to be a step ahead of her each turn." Trammel mused to himself. "Truly a skilled player."

"Just you wait." Rosemary hissed. "My girl will recover."

"Yeah..." Chainz said with a yawn. "Keep telling yourself that..."

0---0

"Now I draw!" Mary called out. "And I summon Lord of Dragon in attack mode!" She called out, a man in dragon-like armour rising to the field. (4/1200/1100) "And now I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, letting me summon my last Blue Eyes White Dragon and Hyozanryu in attack mode!" She called out, her massive white dragon (8/3000/2500) and a smaller diamond scaled dragon (7/2100/2800) rose up to the field. "Now Blue Eyes, attack his face down Dark Magician Knight with White Lightning!" She called out, her massive beast sending out a blast to smash the offending monster away. "Now, Lord of Dragons attack with Dragon's Fireball!" She called out, the spellcaster charging an attack and sending it into the opposing token, shattering it.

"And now I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Dark Magician!" Terry called out, his wizard rising up a third time. (7/2500/2100)

"Him again?" Mary huffed. "No big deal. I set three cards face down and end my turn."

"And I begin mine!" Terry replied as he drew. "And I play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards!" He called out drawing again. "Next I play Premature Burial, paying eight hundred life points to revive Dark Magician Girl!" He called out, his female magician rising up again. (6/2000/1700)

Terry: 3400

Mary: 2000

"Now I tribute both to special summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" He called out, the two dark spellcasters vanishing to make way for the darker mage, staff in hand. (9/3200/2800) "Next I activate the spell card Diffusion Wave-Motion! By paying one thousand life points any level seven or higher spellcaster can attack every monster on your field!"

Terry: 2400

Mary: 2000

"And I counter with Shadow Spell, to snare your magician and weaken it!" Mary countered as she flipped a card up.

"Sorry, but my Sorcerer of Dark Magic can negate and destroy the effects of any trap card." Terry countered.

"Counter any... No!" Mary shouted out. "I activate Emergency Provisions, offering Shadow Spell and my other face down card to gain a thousand life points for each!"

Terry: 2400

Mary: 4000

The magician held it's staff above it's head, magic swirling about it before a wave of force slammed into the great white dragon, shattering it apart.

Terry: 2400

Mary: 3800

This was followed by a second that broke the diamond dragon apart like glass.

Terry: 2400

Mary: 2700

And one more, slamming into the spellcaster in dragon armour, breaking him into shards.

Terry: 2400

Mary: 700

"Oh damn it..." Mary whispered her eyes wide open. "Even with Kaiba's deck... I should be... How is this...?"

"I believe..." Terry began. "That it is your turn." He said crossing his arms as Mary drew. "And need I remind you, next turn you'll be forced to discard your entire hand thanks to the effects of Card of Demise."

0---0

"Man, Terry has been beating her at every single turn!" J.B. exclaimed. "She can barley mount a comeback before Terry trips her up again!"

"That dude is scary good!" Gonda added as Serenity nodded.

0---0

"Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Mary called out, drawing again. "And I play Dark Hole to destroy your monster!" She cried out, a massive hole in time and space appearing to suck up the opposing monster. "Now I summon Wall of Illusion in attack mode!" She added, an organic wall with a face in the center rising to the field. (4/1000/1850) "Attack with Dark Rupture!" She called out, her monster spewing dark liquid over at Terry, coating his face.

"Disgusting." Terry said as he pulled out a cloth, wiping himself off.

Terry: 1400

Mary: 700

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Mary added as Terry drew.

"Ah, perfect timing. Card of Sanctity!" Terry said as he activated his spell card. "Now we draw until we hold six cards in our hands. Of course as you will be discarding your hand next turn you'll see little benefit." He added as he drew. "And I summon Royal Magical Library in defence mode." He called out, three massive book shelves rising to the field. (4/0/2000) "I set one card face down and then I end my turn, but for nearly all it's worth I should draw again." He added as Mary drew before discarding her entire hand.

"I pass." Mary said sighing slightly. 'I've still got a chance...' She thought to herself. 'I've still got the Crush Card Virus ready. Once I've used it I can regain the advantage...'

"I offer my Library for the Cybernetic Magician!" Terry declared as the shelves vanished, a white robed magician rising in their place. (6/2400/1000)

"And I play the Crush Card Virus, offering my Wall of Illusion to destroy all the monsters you have on the field and in your hand with an attack of fifteen hundred of more!"

0---0

"See now!" Rosemary cried out as the magician on the field shattered, Terry discarding all but one of his cards. "That is what it takes to win."

"Yeah." Chainz chuckled. "Poor Mary... She ain't gonna see it coming..."

"What are you talking about?" Rosemary demanded.

"I believe..." Trammel began. "He means Terry's face down card..."

0---0

"Now I've got you!" Mary called out.

"Actually it is I who has you." Terry replied. "I've studied Yugi Motou's duels, especially those with Kaiba as the opponent. You think I wasn't prepared?"

"What do you mean?" Mary replied.

"I mean Kaiba would know better than to use it so quickly." Terry replied. "He made the deck, used it and refined it over the years. He knows every card, every combo. As much as you'd like to believe otherwise you are only copying him, imitating a man nothing like you. That is why you cannot defeat me. Not with that deck!"

"In case you didn't notice I just cleared the field!" Mary shouted back. "Your monster, all the fifteen hundred or more attack power monsters are gone from your hand and next three draws! Next turn you'll be wide open for my attack!"

"A good theory. Except one thing." Terry replied. "I was prepared for your Crush Card Virus! All you have done is delay me not even a turn! And now you shall lose! Activate... Return from the Different Dimension!" He called out as a portal appeared above him. "Now, by paying half of my life points..."

Terry: 700

Mary: 700

"I can summon as many monsters as possible that have been removed from play until the end of the turn! Like Magician's Valkyria, Rapid-Fire Magician and Dark Magician of Chaos!" He cried out as his three monsters floated down from the portal, appearing before him. (4/1600/1800) (4/1600/1200) (8/2800/2600)

"This isn't possible..." Mary gasped. "I have... I have..."

"Nothing." Terry replied. "Nothing because you used a deck unsuited to you! Magician's Valkyria! Rapid-Fire Magician! Dark Magician of Chaos!" He called out as the three spellcasters crossed their staffs. "Overwhelming Spell Force Blast!" He cried out as a massive blast was sent out towards Mary. (1600 + 1600 + 2800 :: 6000)

"Mother..." She said, a tear escaping her eye. "You said..."

0-Flashback-0

"Remember dear, this is Seto Kaiba's deck!" Rosemary said as she handed her daughter a deck. "Only Yugi Motou ever beat it, so if you use it no one short of him will be able to defeat you. Use it always!"

0-End Flashback-0

"Then how did I lose...?" Mary asked herself as the blast slammed into her, knocking her off her feet and to the ground.

Terry: 700

Mary: 0

"I don't believe it..." Mary gasped as she sat up. "How...? Why...? I..."

"I already told you the answer." Terry said with a sigh. "But if you want to know more I'd advise that you challenge our representative to a match. That's how I learned." He added before walking away.

0---0

"WHAT!?" Rosemary shrieked out. "That's not... That's just not..."

"You played, now you pay!" Chainz cackled as he undid his boots, pulling out his feet. "Come on, you made the bet. Lick my feet woman."

"And that..." Trammel added. "Is as good a cue as any for me to depart."

0---0

Notes: Ring of Defence states: "You can only activate this card in response to the activation of a Trap Card effect that inflicts damage. Make the effect damage of that Trap Card 0." I am using the anime version in which it only protects the player, not the opponent.


	69. Be True to Oneself: Part II

Shout Outs

Shout Outs...

tracefan: Thanks man.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Hope to please.

Infinite Freedom: I get what ya mean.

Supremezero: Haven't figured it out yet.

Psycho King: And card for card? Nope-nope.

D.J. scales: I do know.

The Notorious SMP: He's EEEEVVVIIILL! With style.

Endermon: Magic Formula came out with Gladiator's Assault as a Secret Rare. As for the ponytail it was mentioned in the first chapter, but it was admittedly a 'blink and you miss it' fact.

The Shinanigan Kid: I actually wrote a little guide on how to write good duels. Among the first things to learn? How to play the game.

Arashihawk: Glad you liked it.

Hero Slayer: Standby, according to the card lore found at the Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki, and three. As in she used all three in that duel.

anime shadow alpha: You'll see.

Phantom 1: Now there's an idea...

ttoad: Chainz is always weird.

emerald lady: ...I've never thought that Red Eyes or Blue Eyes were cute. Impressive and cool, yes. Cute, no.

Kioyuki Oniga: I plan on.

Guardian Master: Major humility.

Dabrikishaw: What will and will not appear I will not say.

Knives91: Always try to please.

ZBoi: People just love Chainz.

Crimson Musashi: Glad to hear from ya.

IronCross: It's Chainz. What ca ya say?

X00001: Review... Overload... --Collapses--

To Everyone: Sorry about the long wait. Life. Games. Excuses. You know the drill.

0--0

"Man, what a day." Gonda said as himself, J.B. and Serenity sat at table in the Slifer Red Boys Cafeteria.

"Quiet." J.B. supplied, seeing no one else about.

"Restful." Serenity added.

"Boring." The three sighed.

"Well, maybe we should come up with something to do." Serenity suggested.

"Can't." J.B. replied. "Only thing on my mind right now is Terry's match with Mary Sue earlier today."

"What about it?" Gonda asked.

"Well..." J.B. began, leaning back slightly. "He said he wanted to do to Mary what I did to him. Ya know, the whole 'wake up' call thing?"

"He said that to me too." Serenity added as Walker stepped into the room.

"He wanted to help her step her game up by making her see Kaiba's deck wasn't right for her." J.B. continued. "Mind, I didn't know I'd have that sort of effect, but still it worked out and all..."

"The question is if she realizes that." Serenity added.

"Well, she realized something." Walker spoke up, gaining the attention of the students.

"Oh, hey there Walker." J.B. said with a wave. "Didn't see ya there."

"And what did you just mean by 'she realized something'?" Gonda asked.

"Mary Susan Duellgott came to be a while ago." Walker said as he sat down with the three Slifers. "She is, quite frankly, calling you out to an official duel."

"A duel?" J.B. replied as Walker passed him a folded sheet of paper. Blinking he took it and unfolded it, noting the neat and precise handwriting, roses filling the paper's boarders.

"To James Jennings." James began, reading the letter. "I write this to you upon the advice of Terry Fond. He had challenged me quite constantly for the past few days, and until recently I was unable to accept the duel. However my loss to him troubles me; I clearly had a more powerful deck, and yet I still was unable to match him. And thinking back to my previous bout with Richard Endchild I realize how close I came to losing that one as well.

"I am unable to comprehend the nature of my defeat. Therefore I will take the advice I was given and challenge you to a duel, tomorrow at four o' clock at the Duel Arena. I have enclosed my PDA number so you may accept or refuse my request. Please reply in due haste.

"Signed Mary Susan Duellgott."

"Wow, she's calling you out." Gonda said, shaking his head. "With way too many words in my own opinion, but still..."

"Well, only one thing to do then." J.B. said as he pulled out his PDA.

"Find a pair of talking breasts?" Gonda asked as his friends and the teacher levelled flat stares at him. "...Okay, I know. That was bad, even for me..."

"I take it your going to accept then?" Walker said, scratching at his ear. "Now this could be an interesting battle. I've never heard of a match with a Blue Eyes facing another Blue Eyes."

"That's because up until the year started only one guy played them." Gonda replied.

"That's probably the reason." Walker chuckled.

0--0

"You challenged a Slifer?" Rosetta all but screamed at her daughter in Mary's room. "What are you thinking?"

"Terry advised it." Mary replied a hand on the window as she looked outside at the rising moon. "And the Slifer is the School Representative. And after beating someone named Artemis he's gained favour among the girls here, something about putting that womanizer in his place."

"Still, he is beneath you."

"So is Terry by your words." Mary sighed. "And yet the lowly Slifer has defeated numerous people in Obelisk Blue. Terry Fond, Chainz, Richard Endchild... And alongside another Slifer he defeated both Richard and Rosetta Endchild in a tag team duel along with the Gemini Cousins. I do not wish to underestimate him. His rank may hide his skill."

"Oh please..." Rosetta huffed. "Just be sure to win and show the school how unworthy that boy is to characterize the school." She added before leaving the room, Mary opening the windows so she could step out onto the balcony.

"James Jennings." Mary said softly as if tasting the name. "J.B. Jennings... What does Terry think I will learn from you? You are of Slifer Red, a dorm ranked lower than my own. So what have I to learn from you? And why... Why is it I feel I must learn this lesson? I have reached the peak of abilities, yet I feel as if something holds me back..." She extended her arm, palm facing up as if she was reaching out towards the red dorms. "We will duel tomorrow. Shall you teach me? Or have I truly nothing to learn from you as mother so thinks?"

0--0

"Well, well." Trammel let out as Rosemary Duellgott walked over to his usual spot at the Duel Arena.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Chainz chuckled. "So, little girl blue is duelling J.B.? I can't wait to see her cute little ass get kicked again."

"A Slifer?" Rosemary huffed. "Defeat my darling girl? Don't delude yourself."

"Hey, want a news flash?" Chainz replied. "The guy that beat her yesterday lost to the Slifer. Twice."

"Both were close battles." Trammel replied. "And while I don't care for that Slifer Slacker I cannot argue his ability, power or skill. I must agree with Chainz on this one; Mister Jennings shall be the winner."

"Yup." Chainz added with a nod.

"Oh really?" Rosemary frowned. "And what stakes do you lay?"

"Must you torture yourself so?" Trammel asked as Chainz chuckled darkly. "Although I must admit, dear Chainz's feet have never been cleaner."

"Silence!"

"Well, shall we raise the stakes?" Chainz asked, grinning widely.

0--0

"All right then boys and girls; this is an official Duel Academy match, J.B. Jennings versus Mary Susan Duellgott." Walker announced. "Shuffle your decks and keep the game clean. DUEL!" He cried out before moving off the field as the two duellists drew five cards each.

Mary: 4000

J.B.: 4000

"I shall begin." Mary began, drawing a card. "I'll set one card face down, and then I'll summon Blade Knight, in attack mode!" She called out, a sword and shield wielding knight rising to the field. (4/1600/1000)

"My go then!" J.B. called back as he drew. "And I'll start by playing the Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, to summon Winged Kuriboh to my field!" He began, his winged puffball rising up to the field. (1/300/200) "Now I'll sacrifice it to summon my Kaiser Glider! In attack mode!" He added as the fairy vanished, his bronze creature rising up to the field with a challenging roar. (6/2400/2200) "Now attack! With Flash Glide Thunder!" He cried out, his monster moving to dive bomb the opposing creature, slamming into it and smashing it apart.

Mary: 3200

J.B.: 4000

"Now I activate Flat Level Four!" Mary called back as she flipped her card over. "Now we can both summon a level four monster from our hands, and I choose Rare Metal Dragon!" She cried out, summoning her metallic creature to the field. (4/2400/1200)

"That's fine and dandy, but I hold off summoning for now." J.B. replied. "I'll set two of my own cards face down, and end my turn."

"I draw then." Mary replied, taking a card. "I set one card face down, and then I summon Spirit Ryu in attack mode!" She cried out, a small purple dragon rising up to her field. (4/1000/1000) "Next I play Reflect Energy! Now by offering Spirit Ryu all my other monsters may attack directly!" She cried out as her smaller dragon vanished. "Ironhide Impact!" She cried out, her massive dragon rushing past the Kaiser Glider to slam into J.B. directly.

Mary: 3200

J.B.: 1600

"Harsh." J.B. admitted as he drew. "My move! And I attack! With Flash Glide Thunder!"

"I knew you wouldn't hesitate to use Kaiser Gliders effect." Mary grinned as the monster rose up into the air, one of her cards flipping over. "It may not destroy it's self in a battle with my monster, but Shadow Spell will halt your attack and reduce your monster's strength!"

"It would. If I didn't activate my Dragon's Bead!" J.B. countered as he flipped his own trap card. "And by discarding one card I can negate the effect of your Shadow Spell!"

"No!" Mary cried out as her trap shattered apart, the bronze monster smashing into and past her own metallic beast before her other card flipped over. "I activate Wish of Final Effort, to restore my life points equal to my monster's attack!"

Mary: 5600

J.B.: 1600

"And I activate Call of the Haunted!" J.B. called back.

"To summon Winged Kuriboh?" Mary asked blinking before a massive white dragon rose up on the opposite side of the field. "You discarded your Blue Eye White Dragon!" She cried out. (8/3000/2500)

"Got it one!" J.B. shot back. "Blue Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" He cried out, his monster charging its attack before blasting at its master's foe.

Mary: 2600

J.B.: 1600

0--0

"I think he had some semblance of an idea of what Mary would use." Terry mused in the audience with Serenity, Gonda, Allie, Alyssa, Adrianna and Skyla.

"Possibly." Skyla replied. "Or perhaps he was using what cards he had. Regardless, one cannot argue the result."

"Namely J.B. has her on the ropes." Allie added. "He's down on life points, yeah, but he's got two of his best heavy hitters out, and the Dragon's Bead is a continuous trap, meaning he can use it again and again."

0--0

"My draw!" Mary cried out, taking a card. "And I set one monster in face down defence mode, and one more card face down on the field!"

"Okay then, my draw!" J.B. called out as he drew his next card. "And I think I'll attack with Flash Glide Thunder!" He called out, his monster rising up into the air before diving at the hidden monster, the card flipping over to reveal a metallic jar. "Cyber Jar!" (3/900/900) J.B. cried out before a black hole sucked his two monsters into the abyss.

"And now we pick up five cards from our deck and summon what level four or lower monsters we find!" Mary shot back as she took her cards. "And I summon Vorse Raider, Slate Warrior and Spear Dragon, all in attack mode!" She cried out, three monsters rising up to the field. (4/1900/1200) (4/1900/400) (4/1900/0)

"I just got one, Decoy Dragon in defence mode!" J.B. cried back, a tiny dragon monster rising to the field, blowing a raspberry at it's foes. (2/300/200) "I'll set one card face down and that's all."

"Then this game is mine!" Mary cried out as she drew. "Attack Spear Dragon! With Piercing Strike!"

"And now my little Decoy Dragon's effect kicks in!" J.B. countered as a column of light appeared before the small dragon, the massive Blue Eyes White Dragon rising up from it. (8/3000/2500)

"What is this!?" Mary cried out as the great dragon prepared to counter attack.

"Whenever you attack my Decoy Dragon I'm allowed to revive any level seven or higher dragon monster! And when that happens your monster has to attack my new monster!"

"No!" She cried out as the massive dragon sent it's torrent of power out at her smaller attacking dragon, shattering it apart.

Mary: 1500

J.B.: 1600

0--0

"And Cyber Jar costs her again." Terry sighed. "Not only did it, in a roundabout way, let him revive his Blue Eyes but he received four cards he can use. Mary, in turn, got two cards and three monsters that cannot scratch J.B.'s Blue Eyes."

"I wouldn't count her out yet." Alyssa mused. "But I would say Mister Jennings has the advantage."

"And even if he looses it he has a knack for recovering it." Serenity added.

0--0

"Are you sure you wish to continue betting my good lady?" Trammel asked, as Rosemary fidgeted in her spot.

"You can't back away now." Chainz added with a grin. "Just admit it, your little girl ain't gonna cut it with that deck."

"She is just having a little trouble getting the right cards." Rosemary huffed. "It's nothing to do with her deck."

"Uh-huh." Chainz chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that."

0--0

"I swap my monsters to defence mode, and set one card face down." Mary said, her monsters kneeling down as J.B. drew.

"And I summon my own Spear Dragon, in attack mode!" J.B. called out as his own long-nosed monster rose up. (4/1900/0) "Now attack Slate Warrior with Peircing Strike!"

"And I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf!" Mary countered, flipping her card. "And now I'll gain three hundred life points for each monster on the field! And with five of them out that's fifteen hundred!"

Mary: 3000

J.B.: 1600

"You'll need 'em!" J.B. called back as his monster struck her own creature. "Since both of us know that Spear Dragon does damage even if you're on the D!"

Mary: 1500

J.B.: 1600

"Course, Slate Warrior reduces it's attack." J.B. began. (4/1900/0-4/1400/0) "But it slips into defence mode, so no big! Now, Blue Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" J.B. continued, his great dragon charging it's attack before blowing apart the smaller Vorse Raider.

"M-my draw!" Mary cried out as she drew. 'I can't believe he's beating me like this!' She thought to herself. 'It's impossible! But how? Why am I losing like this?' "I'll play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards then discarding two!" She called out, taking cards from her deck. Looking them over she sent two to the graveyard. "I set a card face down and then I activate Card of Sanctity! Seeing as you already have six cards I am the only one who gains!" She called out, drawing yet again. "Now, I play Monster Reborn to revive my own Blue Eyes White Dragon!" She cried out, her own massive beast rising to the field. (8/3000/2500) "Then I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode!" She added, a clown like monster rising to the field. (3/600/1500) "Saggi, attack Spear Dragon with Bad Comedy!" She cried out, the clown laughing as it took out a knife, throwing it at the opposing beast, shattering it apart. "Now, I'll have my Blue Eyes... Attack your own!"

"What!?" J.B. cried out as both mighty dragons charged their attacks before firing at each other, striking the other's chest in unison and shattering it's counterpart.

"Now I play Dark Core, discarding one card to remove your Decoy Dragon from play!" She continued, a dark ball of energy appearing to whisk the monster away. "That ends my turn."

"Yeah, like that's a big deal." J.B. said as he drew. "I've still got you beat."

"I have just retaken the initiative." Mary said, glaring at her opponent slightly. "Our life points are almost equal, and I have the more powerful deck."

"So?" J.B. replied. "It's not your deck."

"Meaning?"

"You're not in tune with it." J.B. explained. "When I built my deck I choose every card, every combo, every move. And as time went on I found more combos I didn't see before. Found new cards to improve it. Found new moves to use. I tweaked it, added to it, removed from it... I put my heart and soul into this deck. I am in tune with it. You copied yours. You put no heart into it, no soul. You're not in tune with your deck. I don't care if it's the most powerful deck in the world... If you ain't in tune with it I will beat you. Here and now!"

"I'm not here to be chided." Mary said with a glare. "I challenged you because I thought I would learn something. But I didn't expect a lecture about heart and soul. Power and skill is what wins duels."

"Hey, don't get me wrong." J.B. replied with a shrug. "Power and skill never hurt. But if you can't put your heart and soul into it then you'll just never get better."

"Please." Mary sighed. "Less talk, more duelling."

"Fine by me!" J.B called back. "I summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level Four in attack mode!" He called out, his metallic bird-like dragon rising to the field. (4/1600/1000) "Next I play Level Up!"

"Level Up?" Mary parroted as black flames swirled about the dragon.

"Level Up is a card that works on any Level based monster." J.B. explained. "Now I don't have to destroy a monster or wait! I can offer it for it's next stage of evolution, Level Six!" He called out, as the monster grew larger, expanding it's wings as it rose above the field. (6/2300/1600) "Now attack! With Neo Dark Flare!"

"Activate... Crush Card Virus!" Mary called out as she flipped her trap card.

0--0

"Oh no!" Allie cried out.

"Any Virus card is trouble." Terry muttered. "That one especially!"

0--0

"I hope you've know how to clean bathrooms, my dear Chainz." Rosemary giggled. "I've got a toothbrush picked out for you! Your own!"

"Hey teach." Chainz said, grinning darkly. "Don't count your viruses before they spread."

"What does that mean?" Rosemary demanded, turning back to the duel. "This one is over."

0--0

"And by offering a dark monster with less than a thousand attack points, such as Saggi the Dark Clown, I can destroy all of your high attack--"

"Sorry to cut you off, but I need to toss down a card!" J.B. interrupted. "A quick play spell card called Rush Recklessly!"

"You're increasing your monster's attack?" Mary said as her clown turned black with illness. "But that makes no sense."

"Horus Level Six is immune to spells cards." J.B. replied. "It wouldn't work anyways. No, the monster I'm empowering is... your Saggi!"

"What!?" Mary shrieked out.

"Hey, I can use it on your monster if I want too!" J.B. said as Saggi's attack increased. (3/600/1500-3/1300/1500) "And since it brings Saggi's attack to over one thousand your virus has been cured!"

"No..." Mary gasped as the colour began to return to her monster as the Horus Dragon spat a massive dark fireball at it, incinerating the clown.

Mary: 500

J.B.: 1600

"I set one card face down and end my turn." J.B said, setting his card down. "And when I end my turn after my Hours Dragon chewed something up it can summon its next level, in this case Level Eight!" He called out, black flames spinning about his monster as it grew even larger, the beast growling down at her. (8/3000/1800)

"D-d-draw!" Mary stuttered, looking at the card in her hand. "I set one monster in face down defence mode!" She said, a horizontal card rising up to the field. 'D.D. Warrior can remove that thing. Then I can regain control! Not that I've had much in this match..."

"My move!" J.B said as he drew. "And I flip up my Dragon's Rage trap card!"

"No!" Mary shouted out. "Now all dragons can do damage to me, even when my monsters are in defence mode!"

"Pretty much!" J.B. shouted back. "Now attack, with Giga Dark Flare!" He cried out, the opposing monster flipping up to show a cross-legged man with a sword. (4/1200/1000)

"D.D. Warrior will remove itself and Horus..." Mary muttered as the dragon drew black flames into it's mouth. "But only after doing damage to me!" She added as the stream of dark pyre slammed into her warrior, shattering it apart.

Mary: 0

J.B.: 1600

"This... Makes no sense..." Mary gasped as she fell to her knees. "I... I am in possession of one of the best decks in the world. The most powerful... Yet... I still lost... How..."

"You can't win being a copycat." J.B. sighed as the girl looked up at him. "If you want to win you can't just do what everyone else is doing. You can't play what everyone else is playing, or what they tell you to play. You need to play your way, and your style. Take a risk on something unproven and make your favourites work."

"I... I don't have a favourite card..." Mary sighed, looking away. "I just... I just play the way mother taught me."

"Then find your own way to play." J.B. replied, shaking his head. "It was a good duel. See ya around." He said before walking away.

"Find... My own way?" Mary mused, looking at her deck.

0--0

"She LOST!?" Rosemary screamed out. "AGAIN!?" She added, her hands gripping her skull. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! INCONCEIVABLE! He counted a VIRUS CARD!? A VIRUS CARD!? I gave her that deck MYSELF! HOW COULD IT LOSE!?"

"Hey! Teach!" She heard Chainz call out. "Pay up!" He said as she stiffened, turning her head slowly to where the gothic duellist bent over, his back facing her. His pants were down just past his buttocks and his coat to one side. "You lose, you pay! Pucker up!" He chuckled as the colour drained from her face before she fainted.

"You sir..." Trammel began, resisting the urge to gag. "Are one sick puppy..."

"And I'm lovin' every minute of it!" Chainz replied before barking out in laughter.

0--0

"I am not in tune..." Mary whispered to herself as she paced about in her room, the moon rising in the sky. "It shouldn't matter... Yet... J.B thinks it does... The heart and the soul... And putting them into your deck... But...

"But mother always said power and skill are what matters... That you must overwhelm your opponent with strength and cunning... Yet I lost to Terry and J.B. in short order... Is this what they've been telling me... That I must make my own path?" She asked herself as she moved to her dresser, picking her deck case up, opening it and removing the cards inside. "If they are right... No... I know it... Something inside of me... My heart? My soul? It tells me... This deck... This deck..." She began, tears welling up in her eyes as her hands trembled. "This deck..." She repeated, shutting her eyes before rearing her hand back and tossing the cards at her wall. "IS WORTHLESS TO ME!"

Outside her room a figure smiled and retreated down the halls.

0--0

Notes: Flat Level Four and Reflect Energy are anime only cards and have not been printed in Japanese or English format to the best of my knowledge.


	70. Be True to Oneself: Part III

Shout Outs...

Awkward Turtle: Heard of it. Until I see it I'm going to have to hold off judging it.

lightningstrxu: I shall not say.

Knives91: --Insert Laughter of Evil Here--

X00001: Seen. Like all other OCs I will use him if I can, and only if I can.

Endermon: The 'Chainz's feet' bit was in the last chapter, where Chainz won a bet with Rosemary. End result: He told her to lick his feet.

The Notorious SMP: Chainz seems to be the villain everyone loves to hate. Or worship. Or something.

emerald lady: That he does.

Infinite Freedom: Crush Card got Crushed.

Crimson Musashi: I'll try.

Kioyuki Oniga: Mary Susan was meant to be a slight parody of the Mary Sue, yes. And J.B. has lost before, once to Joey and once to Pegasus.

Psycho King: I think she's in too deep my friend.

Arashihawk: Chainz is so much fun to write...

Tyjet Ansatsu: True enough.

Aelsthla-Mental: Thanks.

ttoad: You're just a Chainz fan-boy, huh? Or is it fan-girl?

Guardian Master: That was a match only about five people saw, remember? Mokuba, Téa and Yugi (Both of who left part way into the match), Tristan and Duke. That was it, so it's doubtful anyone else knows about the match they had.

D.J. scales: True enough.

0--0

"I don't understand what to do..." Mary Susan sighed as she walked along one of the many forests on the island. "I understand what Terry tried to teach me now... But I don't know where to go from here..." Walking along she came across a river, kneeling down next to it. "I've listened to Mother all my life... I don't know how to continue... Everything I know about Duel Monsters is from her, but now I just don't know. I do know I cannot win with Kaiba's deck. I need... I need to go my own way... But... Huh?" She muttered, as she stood up, cupping her ear. "I hear something."

The sound of an engine seemed to grow closer, but it sounded wrong, sputtering now and then. Looking up she saw a small aircraft fly over the trees, clipping the ones above her, leaves cascading downwards. "Dear God!" She exclaimed, running in the direction of the descending plane. "He's going to crash!" Panting slightly she rushed off the beaten path, ignoring twigs and branches in her way as the sound of a crash resonated in her ears. Rushing past into a clearing she saw the downed plane, smoke coming from the tail. Running to the plane she grabbed the door, pulling it open. "Is anyone there? Are you all right?" She called out into the plane.

"Ughh..." She heard as she moved to the front where the pilot sat, slumped back in his chair, a gash on his forehead. She undid his seat belt, before grabbing him, pulling him from the chair.

"Come on now, get up!" She cried out. "There is smoke! If we don't leave this plane might blow up! On your feet!" She cried out, the man's arms and legs pushing him along in a dazed crawl as Mary grabbed his shirt, pulling him to the door. Pulling him out the door she helped him to the ground before dragging him as he tried to crawl along the grass, flames manifesting at the plane's tail.

By the time they reached the trees, panting deeply the small aircraft was coated in flame.

0--0

"Ow!" Mary muttered as the nurse cleaned a scratch on her cheek, gained from her run past the trees, with disinfectant.

"I swear kids running off like this will be the death of me..." Sark sighed as he watched the girl get her scratches tended to, the Obelisk student sitting on the bed.

"I apologize but, OW!" Mary exclaimed as the nurse moved to her arm. "But if I had done nothing the man would have died."

"I know. Which means I can't yell at you for it." Sark grumbled. "I'm gonna go write the report." He sighed before walking out of the nurse's office.

"What about the man?" Mary asked the nurse after the head of security had left. "Is he alright?"

"Oh, yes." The woman replied as she began to put her things away. "He's awake, and despite some head trauma and few cracked ribs he's in good shape. We'll be keeping him for a few days." She said as Mary stood up. "He's in the next room. He wanted to have a word with you, if you've the time."

"Oh. I don't see why not."

0--0

"There you are." The man said with his head wrapped in bandages as he waved to Mary as she walked into his room. He had a large dark brown moustache coving his upper lip. A pair of cracked aviator's sunglasses sat on the bed stand next to a deck holster. "Seems I owe you a mighty big thanks there little lady."

"Your welcome." Mary replied as she took a seat in the nearby chair. "I was glad to be of assistance."

"Well I gotta say I came a little too close to the reaper for my likin'." The man chuckled. "By the way, the name's Stu Yeager."

"Mary Susan Duellgott." Mary replied with a nod. "I do hope you recover soon."

"Many thanks. But anyways, I got something here for ya..." Stu replied, as he reached out for a deck holster on his bed stand. "I had this in my jacket. I want you to have it."

"You-your deck!?" Mary cried out as he held it out for her. "I mean, I couldn't just--"

"No, no, I insist!" Stu replied with a chuckle. "It was my father's, I picked it up when he passed on. No matter how much I played it though I just couldn't make it work for me."

"But--"

"If you can't use them, find someone who can." Stu insisted. "I know my dad. He'd want his cards to be played. I can't play them, and I don't wanna disappoint him."

"I..." Mary began, looking at the deck holster in her hand. "...Thank you."

0--0

"And here I am, with yet another man's deck." Mary sighed as she walked down the halls of the academy. "But still... Maybe I could change some cards around? Make it suit me?" She mused, looking at the holster. "Maybe I can make it my own... But I've never made a deck, merely used what mother gave me. I wonder... What cards do I now hold?" She mused, opening the holster and moving to pull a card from it.

"Myah!" She heard, jumping slightly as she looked about.

"An animal? It sounded like a cat of some sort." She said to herself, peering about. "But I see nothing..." She added before turning back to the deck and pulling a card out. "...Hmm..."

0--0

"I think that should be enough..." Mary said, shuffling the deck she held before setting it in her holster. "I hope so anyway..." She sighed, setting it down as a knock sounded on the door of her room. "Come in." She called out, turning to the door as her mother walked in.

"Hello dear." The elder woman said coolly. "I hope you realize the last two defeats hurt your standing here. I am disappointed dear."

"I know, mother." Mary sighed.

"Tomorrow is the last free day before King's Academy's champion arrives." Rosemary let out. "And before such an event you will need to increase your standing by defeating an outstanding student. Thankfully, Remona Silver has issued a challenge, probably to help her own status. You will duel her tomorrow. There is no option to decline."

"I... Look forward to it mother." Mary replied as her mother left. Sighing a moment she turned to her PDA, picking it up and looking over her logs for two numbers.

0--0

"This will be great." Remona said, nude as she bathed in the moonlight on her balcony. "That girl's confidence is crushed, and her deck is easily looked up." She said with a chuckle. "Defeating her will raise my standing further towards becoming Queen of the Dorm. Skyla will still need to be... dealt with, but for now I'll work my way up a little slower. I've studied Kaiba's deck, and with her spirit all but broken this will be an easy victory over mommy's little girl..." She chuckled before turning away, walking back into her room.

0--0

"She called the both of you?" Serenity asked as she sat beside J.B. who sat beside Terry. Adrianna was next to her and Gonda, Allie and Alyssa in front of them.

"Yup." J.B. replied with a nod. "Maybe she wants us to see something."

"Maybe she learned what we were teaching her." Terry added with a shrug. "We shall see."

"Only way to find out." Gonda added.

0--0

"All right then ladies and gentlemen; this is an official Duel Academy match between Remona Silver and Mary Susan Duellgott." Rosemary announced. "Shuffle your decks and have a good match. DUEL!" She cried out before moving off the field and up towards Trammel and Chainz as the two duellists drew five cards each.

"Come now... We duel!" Remona cried out.

Remona: 4000

Mary: 4000

"After you." Remona giggled, looking over her hand.

"Very well." Mary replied drawing her sixth card. "Then I start, setting one card face down and summoning Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, in defence mode!"

"What?" Remona cried out as a small creature rose up to the opposing field, a purple four-eared creature looking like a cross between a rabbit and a cat rising up, a small ruby on it's forehead.

"Myah!" It cried out. (3/300/300)

'Strange...' Mary thought to herself. 'That's the same sound I heard in the hallway...'

0--0

"WHAT!?" Rosemary cried out as she grabbed her hair. "I NEVER PUT THAT IN HER DECK!"

"Maybe she got a new one?" Chainz suggested with a shrug. "'bout time too."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Rosemary continued. "HOW COULD SHE DO THIS!?"

"Hey, I changed my deck once." Chainz chuckled. "Helped me out."

0--0

'This is unexpected...' Remona thought to herself as she drew. 'However, I shall overcome.' "I set one card face down, and summon Gernia, in attack mode!" She called out, a short humanoid creature with skeletal armour rising up to the field. (4/1300/1200) "Now attack! Gash Claw!" She cried out, her monster rushing across and slashing the creature in two. "One monster in the graveyard."

"Correction." Mary replied as her monster rose behind her on to the field, trapped in a large ruby. "One monster in my back field."

"What is this?" Remona cried out.

"Once destroyed my Crystal Beasts can crystallize, remaining on the field but moving to the back as a continuous spell card." Mary explained.

0--0

"Yeah, but why crystallize at all?" J.B. let out. "I mean it's good to see her use something new, but what the hell is with this Ruby whatchamacallit clogging up her zone?"

"Good question." Alyssa mused. "We should wait and see for now..."

0--0

"My move." Mary said as she drew. "And now I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, in attack mode!" She called out, a light purple cat with winged brooch on it's chest, a purple jewel in the center. (3/1200/400) "Now, I attack with Amethyst Cat! Paw Rush!"

"Fool!" Remona cried out as the cat rushed towards her monster. "I have the stronger beast on the field!" She cried out before the purple feline leapt over her monster. "Wha?" She let out before the monster slashed at her.

"Maybe, but Amethyst cat can bypass all monsters, provided I half the damage done to you." Mary added.

Remona: 3400

Mary: 4000

"I will end my turn." Mary said simply.

"But before that, I activate Zoma the Spirit! This trap card becomes a monster in defence mode!" Remona said as she drew, a purple trap monster rising to her field, hunched over with no skin on between it's wings digits. (4/1800/500) "And now I shall move Zoma the Spirit to attack mode, and I shall attack with Gernia! Gash Claw! Destroy her monster!" She cried out, her monster rushing across and slicing the cat in two.

"And I activate Crystal Pair!" Mary countered. "And by sending another Crystal Beast such as Cobalt Eagle from my deck to my spell and trap zone I can negate all battle damage done to me!" She declared, her cat rising up in a large amethyst along side an eagle in a cobalt jewel.

"Filling your field up, eh?" Remona chuckled as Mary drew. "What foolishness."

"Not quite so." Mary replied. "I play Rare Value!" She called out, playing a spell card. "And now you must select any Crystal Beast in its crystallized form to send to the graveyard."

"Then send that Eagle." Remona scoffed as the cobalt shattered apart. "Like we need it."

"Very well." Mary said. "Now Rare Value's effect lets me draw two cards." She said, drawing again. "Next I play Crystal Beacon! And when two of my beasts are crystallized I may call another from my deck to the field, Topaz Tiger!" She cried out, a white tiger with blades extending from each leg and it's forehead rising to the field with a roar. (4/1600/1000) "Now attack Zoma! Feral Slash!"

"Attacking a stronger monster?" Remona declared. "What a fool! Counter attack with Demon Gnaw!" She cried out as the two monster rushed each other, the tiger's slashing with it's claws and shattering the zombie. "WHAT?"

Remona: 3200

Mary: 4000

"Topaz Tiger gains an additional four hundred attack points anytime it starts a battle." Mary clarified. (4/1600/1000-4/2000/1000) "Didn't you expect something?" (4/2000/1000-4/1600/1000)

"Expect this." Remona spat back. "When destroyed in battle my Zoma does damage to you equal to your monster's attack! And since it was at two thousand attack points when you struck that's the amount of damage you will take!"

Remona: 3200

Mary: 2000

"I'm still in good form." Mary replied. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Remona cried out, taking a card. "Perfect. I offer my Gernia for Vampire Lord! In attack mode!" She called out, the zombie vanishing as a caped figure with green hair rose to the field, fangs shining in the light. (5/2000/1500)

"And I play Crystal Raigeki!" Mary called out. "And by sending my crystallized Amethyst Cat to the graveyard I may destroy your monster!"

"You are bugging the hell out of me..." Remona let out as he vampire shattered. "I activate Call of the Mummy. Now when I've no monsters out I am allowed to special summon a zombie, such as my Regenerating Mummy!" She called out, a mummy with one eye showing rising up to the field. (4/1800/1500) "Now attack, with Wrap Attack!" She cried out, the mummy sending part of it's wrapping out at the tiger, the cloth slashing it apart and shattering it, the monster reappearing as a golden jewel behind Mary.

Remona: 3200

Mary: 1800

"My draw." Mary began as she took a card. "And I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode!" She cried out, a massive mammoth with two sets of tusks rising up to the field. (4/1700/1600) "I also play Monster Reborn, to revive Cobalt Eagle!" She added, her winged creature rising up as well. (4/1400/800) "Next I shall equip my Mammoth with Crystal Release, granting it eight hundred attack points! (4/1700/1600-4/2500/1600) Now attack! With Mammoth Riot!" She cried out, her monster charging across the field and smashing into the zombie.

Remona: 2500

Mary: 1800

"Now, Cobalt Eagle attack! Talon Dive!" Mary cried out, the creature diving down and slashing at Remona.

Remona: 1100

Mary: 1800

"I hope you don't think I'm done." Remona said as she drew. "You might have had me off balance since this duel began, but it will all end soon." She said as a coffin rose up to her field.

"What is that?" Mary gasped as the coffin opened allowing it's occupant to step out.

"When Vampire Lord is destroyed by an effect I may revive it at the start of my next turn." Remona began as the vampire chuckled darkly. (5/2000/1500) "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to eliminate your Crystal Release!"

"Maybe." Mary said as the card shattered, her Mammoth's attack dropping. (4/2500/1500-4/1700/1600) "But when it leaves the field for the graveyard I can crystallize a monster in my deck and set it on the field, namely Sapphire Pegasus!" She cried out, a sapphire rising up behind her.

"How nice." Remona let out. "Now I summon Master Kyonshee in attack mode!" She cried out, a zombie in Chinese garb rising up, a sheet of paper with a Chinese character on it rising to the field. (4/1750/1000) "Now attack Amber Mammoth with Wushu Kung Fu!" She cried out, the zombie monster rushing across the field and slamming a kick into the side of the beast's throat, shattering it before it rose again behind Mary, trapped in amber.

Remona: 1100

Mary: 1750

"Now, Vampire Lord attack! Blood Haze!" Remona called out, her monster flinging it's cape wide open, a blast of blood red bats rushing out to peck and bite at the eagle before shattering it apart.

Remona: 1100

Mary: 1150

"Given that I've four monsters crystallized I'll let Cobalt Eagle go to the graveyard." Mary said with a sigh.

"Regardless, now that Vampire Lord has damaged your life points I can call either spell, trap or monster and you must send one of whatever I call to the graveyard from your deck!" Remona called out. "And I choose monster!"

"Then I will send Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise to the graveyard." Mary replied. "Now I draw!" Mary cried out as she took her card. "Thank you for the duel, but you will not win this one."

"Oh please." Remona scoffed. "Even your strongest beast cannot defeat my Vampire Lord. And your back field is so clogged up you can do very little."

"I have one move left." Mary replied. "I will now play a spell card, Crystal Promise! Now I can choose any Crystal Beast monster and shatter it's prison, freeing it and special summoning it from the jewel that binds it! And I choose to free... Ruby Carbuncle! In attack mode!"

"You mean that puny, little runt of a monster?" Remona scoffed as the tiny beast's ruby prison glowed brightly before shattering, the beast running past Mary and back onto the field.

"Myah!" It let out. (3/300/300)

"In reality my little Carbuncle may be the weakest of my Crystal Beasts, but its effect is possibly the greatest." Mary began as each of the crystallized beasts began to glow behind her.

"What in the...?" Remona let out as each jewel shattered, freeing it's monster.

"When Ruby Carbuncle is special summon I may free all the crystallized beasts on my field!" Mary called out as the tiger (4/1600/1000), mammoth (4/1700/1600) and pegasus (4/1800/1200) stepped past her and back onto the field. "Now, Topaz Tiger attack Vampire Lord! Feral Slash!" She cried out, the beast rushing the vampire, gaining momentum (4/1600/1000-4/2000/1000) before slamming into it, the vampire sinking it's fangs into the tiger's neck in one last act of defiance as they shattered in unison. "Sapphire Pegasus attack! Winged Stomp!" She cried out, the flying horse rising to the sky before diving at the zombie, smashing it's hooves into it's skull.

Remona: 1050

Mary: 1150

"Now Amber Mammoth, Ruby Carbuncle attack!" Mary bellowed. "Mammoth Riot and Ruby Radiance!" She called out, the mammoth and tiny creature rushing out, the latter glowing a bright red as they slammed into the opposing duellist. (300 + 1700 : 2000)

Remona: 0

Mary: 1150

"I... Don't believe it..." Remona let out as she fell to her knees. "How did... I didn't expect such weak monsters to beat me... How...?"

"Simple." Mary began with a smile, turning her head to see both J.B. and Terry waving at her and cheering with most of the crowd. "True duelling is not using the most powerful monsters you have. It's about make your favourites work for you. In spite the odds against you, and even what you've been told by other people..."

0--0

"By George, I've think she's got it!" J.B. let out as he grinned. "And man, what a deck!"

"Yeah." Serenity added with a nod. "I wasn't too sure about her 'crystallizing' effect, but if she can make it work out like that..."

"No kiddin'." Allie added. "I wonder what else she's got up her sleeve?"

"More stuff to help those beasts I bet!" Gonda added as he rubbed his nose.

"Can't wait to find out." J.B. added with a grin.

"Um, well, maybe you shouldn't worry about that right now..." Adrianna said softly, shyly pressing her index fingers together. "I mean the duellist from King's Academy comes here tomorrow, and you duel with him the day after..."

"That's a good point." Terry replied, cupping his chin. "Things are about to come to ahead for you my friend."

"Yes." Alyssa added, turning in her seat. "You're going to be representing not just yourself but all of Duel Academy. You need to prepare."

"Hey, lay off guys!" Serenity called back. "Let's not put pressure on him." She sighed before setting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But what ever happens in that duel... I'll cheer you on."

"As will everyone here, I would think." Terry replied with a smile. "Come now, let's get out of here."

0--0

"I gotta say it ain't a bad deck." Chainz said with a grin. "Wonder what else she's got in there?"

"I still can't believe she just changed decks like that without asking me first!" Rosemary growled out. "After all that work putting it together... Still, the one thing going for me is that today I win our bet."

"Hey teach." Chainz said as Rosemary rubbed her hands together. "We didn't make a bet today. Remember?" He chuckled as she froze briefly.

"Oh... Dear..." She let out before fainting. "Why... me...?" She let out before her eyes closed.

"...And people call ME weird..." Chainz sighed.

0--0

"Mayl! Is everything set?" Artemis called out as his maid followed him down the halls of the academy.

"Yes sir!" Mayl said, following him. "And excellent work in convincing the investors to get your punishment reduced."

"I wouldn't have had one to reduce if you had done your job properly!" Artemis barked back as Mayl flinched.

"I didn't--"

"Silence! Destiny is a fickle thing!" Artemis mused as the two left the building. "And reading it is never easy! But I doubt my loss to that Slifer Simpleton was anything more than a spur to improve myself! And improve I shall! By defeating the champion of King's Academy!"

"Yes, but Sir you are not the representative of the school." Mayl reminded him. "And D.A. security is bound to keep a closer eye on J.B. given that he is the representative."

"True, but I have the solution, one that will show up that Slifer Slacker!" Artemis declared. "I shall challenge and defeat the representative they send at the dock as he arrives! Once he is defeated at my feet and on our shores then--"

"Then the match with J.B. is entirely pointless!" Mayl finished for him. "Great idea! You are brilliant!"

"This is true, quite true." Artemis said with a grin, looking out towards the docks. "Soon! I shall embrace destiny! And the weak shall be crushed before me like worms!"

0--0

"Duel Academy huh...?" A yellow clad figure muttered with his arms crossed as he stood on the deck of the boat that carried him and his fellow students towards the island in the unseen distance. "Time to rule the duel..."


	71. Enter the Inferno

Shout Outs...

Unsigned Review: As Mayl said he had the investors help him out.

ZBoi: Yeah, Crystal Beasts are cool.

ttoad: Just wait and see.

The Notorious SMP: Heh. Well, Artemis is a goddess's name really. But still...

X00001: I never tell.

Arashihawk: Never tell shall I.

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: Thanks.

emerald lady: They are cool, no?

anime shadow alpha: Glad you liked it.

Endermon: Hey, someone gets it! I don't tell.

Guardian Master: Perhaps, but I suspect a lot of that was edited due to Yami-Marik and his love for Shadow Games.

Superspyder CJ: Glad to hear it.

Vorago: Thanks man.

D.J. scales: And idea. And Artemis was suspended and grounded for two weeks, and Mayl for one.

Knives91: Don't they?

Phantom 1: Just need to wait and see.

Kioyuki Oniga: I'll try.

LOL WAT: For the record, again, this is fic takes place after the original Yu-Gi-Oh series and IGNORES the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series. It's more of an AU than anything else.

Hotshot45: I try to please.

Infinite Freedom: Ah, well you're logged in now.

b123sedg: They'll probably get used. Eventually. And I tend to take time off when I get writer's block.

Tyjet Ansatsu: Thanks man.

Rob of Eternal Fire: I try to make it entertaining.

Phoenix004: Thanks.

Nassynan: Now, apparently.

adamdog4: The Addventure is odd; what hasn't been touched in years could become the next big thing. We'll have to wait and see.

Note to Everyone: Between writer's block, a promotion, and an upcoming vacation (Sept 15-29) I haven't had much in the way of updates till now. Sorry guys...

0--0

"So the boat arrives today, huh?" J.B. said, sitting on the hill outside the Slifer Dorm, Serenity sitting next to him.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "Are you... nervous? About tomorrow?"

"A little." J.B. admitted. "But don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I know." Serenity replied, scooting closer. "And besides, I'm always with you, win lose or draw."

"Thank you." J.B. said with a smile. "It's always--"

"Hey guys!" The heard, looking down the hill at Gonda who bounced from one foot to the next. "The ship's about to come into dock, come on and let's check it out!"

"Might as well check out the competition." J.B. said as he got to his feet.

0--0

"So that's Duel Academy huh?" The yellow clad figure said as the boat he was on pulled into the dock. "Sheesh... Talk about homely."

King's Academy followed the name quite literally; nearly the whole island had some form of medieval theme going on in it. The main buildings looked like castles, and the Obelisk Dorms like keeps. His own Ra Yellow Dorms were built like manors and the Slifer Red Dorms like barracks. Still, it was as serious an academy one could find about Duel Monsters, rivalled only by Duel Academy.

Another difference was in the uniforms. In Duel Academy everyone wore a blazer or trench coats to signify their dorm, often in one solid colour. King's Academy blazers were sleeker with the right half of the uniform a solid colour matching their dorm and a coat of arms over the white left half baring a medieval styled image of their dorm's namesake, in his case a golden Winged Dragon of Ra, shaped much like a griffin.

"So, it'll be me and some guy who thinks he knows how to use dragons, eh?" The student said before turning about and turning to enter the ship. "We'll see."

0--0

"Nice ship." J.B. let out as the boat docked. The smoke stack on it had a crown on the top and the small cruise liner had been painted in regal purples with white trim.

"Guess they really do mean 'King's' Academy." Gonda muttered as several students with half colour and half white blazers walked down to the dock, Serpents, Griffins and Titans on the white half of the blazers like a coat of arms.

"What is that?" Serenity asked as four students carried a podium of some form down the plank to the dock, a throne on the center of it. Behind it what appeared to be a Ra Yellow male student followed them as the four students set the podium on the dock. Walking over the Ra Student stepped onto the podium before seating himself on the throne. The student had spiky, shoulder length hair with a lock of white hair going over his left eye. Red eyes watched on as a Slifer Student stood next to him, fumbling with a scroll in one hand and a bullhorn in the other.

"Do we need to do this so over the top?" The Ra student sighed as a second Slifer from his school grabbed the scroll and held it open.

"Hey, we're King's Academy." A nearby Obelisk said. "If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing."

"Right..." The student let of with a sigh. "Let's get on with this then."

"Hear ye, hear ye!" The Slifer with the bullhorn spoke out into the bullhorn. "It is with great pleasure and honour that we of King's Academy grace the shores of Duel Academy, where our two champions will clash in noble combat!"

"Good lord..." J.B. muttered. "I heard these King's Academy guys were over the top, but this is just..."

"Yeah, we know." Serenity replied as the student continued.

"Now to the masses of Duel Academy I am proud to introduce our noble champion! Behold! Raven Storm, the Inferno!"

"Inferno, huh?" Gonda muttered.

"And where is the opposing champion?" The student continued. "This James Bart Jennings?"

"Right here!" A Duel Academy Ra Yellow student cried back, him and an Obelisk counterpart moving behind J.B.

"Hey now, WHOA!" He let out as the two grabbed his legs, pulling him onto their shoulders. "Hey, good view..."

"Now what?" The bullhorn using student hissed out, covering the mouthpiece. "That's all we could fit on the scroll!"

"And that's why we don't need to do things this over the top." Raven sighed.

"Champion of King's Academy? I dare say he's a pauper!" A new voice cried out.

"Hey, I know that voice..." J.B. muttered, scanning the crowd. "There..." He let out, seeing Artemis standing off to the side, Mayl behind him and to one side. Frowning he hopped off the students shoulders.

"Oh, get a freaking life Artemis!" An Obelisk cried out, one from Duel Academy. "You lost, you ain't in, get over it!"

"Who the hell is that guy?" Raven asked, turning to an Obelisk of his school.

"Artemis... Rouss maybe?" The student began. "Not a great reputation I've heard, but a very powerful duellist. No need to trouble yourself."

"Maybe." Raven began thinking for a moment. "Did Jennings beat this guy?"

"Your opponent?" The Obelisk began. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I want to make a point." Raven said. "Get me a duel disk. And you..." He let out to the student with the bullhorn. "Tell him I'm calling him out for a duel."

"I don't have a scroll for that!" The Slifer complained.

"Gimmie that!" His counterpart said, tossing the scroll away and grabbing the bullhorn. "Now hear this!" He began speaking into the device. "The noble Raven Storm has issued a challenge to the vile villain Artemis Rouss! Provided he has the courage he may meet our champion in fair and noble combat!"

"This is unexpected..." Artemis mused to himself. "He challenges me rather than I him. Destiny smiles on me. Now to duel him. Mayl!" He barked out as he held out his arm, the girl strapping his disk to it. Taking his deck she shuffled it before loading it into the device. Grinning he stalked forwards, his opponent loading his own duel disk, stepping off the throne and on to the ground. One of the King's Academy Slifers passed a duel disk to Raven.

Unlike Duel Academy's disks, this one resembled the second version of the duel disk, made famous in the Battle City tournament. Unfolded it fit the user much like a pentagram shaped shield, a yellow griffin painted on it. Grinning Raven activated the disk, half the shield swung about so it's top connect to the other half, both pieces extending from the central part so it could spin about revealing five monster card zones and a field spell card zone.

"Get ready!" Raven cried out, as students from both schools gathered around. "It's time to duel!"

Artemis: 4000

Raven: 4000

Each player drew five cards, Artemis drawing a sixth. "I shall start..." Artemis called out. "By summoning Blocker in defence mode." He called out, parts of a doll-like monster rising up before him. (4/850/1800) "One card face-down, and I end my turn."

"My draw then." Raven called back as he drew. "Now watch as I rule the duel! I summon Spirit Ryu!" He called out, a winged, serpent-like monster rising to his field. (4/1000/1000) "Now I attack, with Soul Ripper!"

"You think you can defeat my defence with that?" Artemis balked.

"Yeah, with it's effect." Raven replied, discarding a card. "I can discard one dragon monster card while it attacks to double it's attack and defence." (4/1000/1000-4/2000/2000)

"That makes more sense..." Artemis admitted as the dragon spat a beam of light at his monster, shattering it apart.

0--0

"If his deck isn't dragon based it's at least dragon heavy." J.B. said as he watched Artemis' monster shatter apart.

"Yeah, but why challenge Artemis?" Serenity asked, frowning slightly. "I mean it makes no sense."

"Perhaps it does." A voice said as a slim figure stepped over to join them.

"Hey, Mary Sue!" Gonda called out, waving.

"Mary 'Susan'." The girl sighed.

"So you have a theory on this?" J.B. asked, pointing a thumb at the duel.

"It's simple really; intimidation." Mary Susan replied. "If he defeats a powerful duellist with you watching he may think he'll psyche you out, a show of force if you will."

"So?" J.B. said with a shrug. "I like a powerful opponent. This isn't going to intimidate me; it's just going to rev me up!"

0--0

"Now I activate Soul Rope!" Artemis cried out as his card flipped over. "By paying one thousand life points when a monster is destroyed I may summon a level four monster from my deck!"

Artemis: 3000

Raven: 4000

"Now come forth, Dark Valkyria!" He called out, a dark skinned woman with purple armour and metallic black wings rose to the field. (4/1800/1050)

"And now I discard one card to activate the Dragon Ice card I put in the graveyard, summoning it to the field in defence mode!" Raven replied as a dragon made of ice rose to the field, arms crossed before it. (5/1800/2300)

"What is this?" Artemis demanded, glaring at the dragon.

"Dragon Ice's effect kicks in while it's in my hand or graveyard." Raven explained. "I can special summon it for a discard, provided you special summon something first. So I'll set one card face down, and end my turn here." He added as his dragon returned to normal. (4/2000/2000-4/1000/1000)

"As you wish." Artemis replied as he drew. "I set one monster in face down defence mode and I attack Spirit Ryu with Dark Valkyria! Dark Collision!" He cried out, the dark fairy charging a black ball of energy that she fired off at the dragon, shattering it apart.

Artemis: 3000

Raven: 3200

"Now I set one of my own cards face down and end my turn." Artemis said, crossing his arms.

"Now I draw!" Raven cried out as he took a card. "And I offer Dragon Ice to summon Divine Dragon - Excelion in attack mode!" He cried out, a silver serpent coated in blue flames rising to the field. (5/1500/900)

"You tributed for such a weak thing?" Artemis scoffed.

"Don't knock my dragons pal." Raven warned. "Cause when I summoned Dragon Ice I discarded another Divine Dragon - Excelion. And if I tribute summon these guys while one or two is in the grave I get to add one of three effects. Such as jacking it up by a thousand attack points! (5/1500/900-5/2500/900) Now attack Valkyria with Excelion Collapse!"

"I counter with Negate Attack!" Artemis cried out as the dragon's blast of energy reflected off a barrier that rose before his monsters.

"Damn it..." Raven spat out.

"Now it's my draw..." Artemis grinned as he drew. "And I flip summon my Witch's Apprentice." He called out, a winged woman with a broom rising to his field. (2/550/500) "And thanks to her all dark monsters gain five hundred attack points. (4/1800/1050-4/2300/1050) (2/550/500-2/1050/500) Meanwhile light monsters such as your Dragon are weakened by four hundred. (5/2500/900-5/2100/900)

"Aw nuts..." Raven let out.

"Oh, it gets worse from here..." Artemis chuckled. "You see my Dark Valkyria is a 'Gemini' monster. This means she's a normal monster until I re-summon her on the field, giving her an effect in exchange for a normal summon. So now she gains one spell counter that boosts her attack power by three hundred! (4/2300/1050-4/2600/1050) And to speed up the game I shall also play the spell card... Shrink, to cut your monsters remaining attack in half! (5/2100/900-5/1050/900) Now attack with Dark Collision!" He cried out, the dark fairy changing her attack and firing off at the dragon, shattering it apart.

Artemis: 3000

Raven: 1650

"That smarts, yeah." Raven said, smirking slightly. "But now I activate Damage Condenser, discarding one card to summon a monster with less attack than the battle damage I just took! So I call out Armed Dragon Level Three!" He called out, a shirt and stubby grey and orange dragon rising to his field. (3/1200/900)

"Bah!" Artemis spat out. "I end my turn."

"Then I draw." Raven said as he took a card, his monster glowing. "And my monster evolves!"

"What?"

"See, when my standby phase rolls around I can offer my level three Armed Dragon for his bigger brother, Armed Dragon Level Five!" He called out as the monster grew in height, the orange deepening to red. (5/2400/1700) "Now I attack your witch with Armed Rampage!" He called out, the dragon bellowing out before rushing across the field and smashing the witch apart.

Artemis: 1650

Raven: 1650

"That's not all!" He added as he discarded a card as the dark fairy's attack dropped. (4/2600/1050-4/2100/1050) "I can use my monster to discard any monster card in my hand like my Des Volstgalph. Then I can destroy one monster with an attack less than the discarded monster, like your Valkyria!" He added as the opposing monster shattered apart.

"I would be more worried, if you held more than one card in your hand at the moment." Artemis replied.

"If you say so." Raven grinned as he played the mentioned card. "I play Super Rejuvenation, letting me draw one card for each tributed or discarded dragon! So I get two more cards when I end my turn!" He called out as he drew.

"Then I make my move." Artemis replied as he took his own card. "And I summon my Sangan in defence mode!" He called out, the three-eyed monster rising to his field. (3/1000/600) "Two cards face down ends my turn."

"Then I draw!" Raven cried out as he took a card. "First my Armed Dragon gets to go up another level, to Level Seven!" He began, his dragon growing even larger, massive blades appearing across it's body. (7/2800/1000) "And I get to play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!"

"How nice for you." Artemis mused as Raven drew. "Let's see what good it does you when I activate my Crush Card Virus!"

"Uh oh..." Raven muttered as the Sangan turned a sickly black before shattering, his dragon following.

"With Sangan in the graveyard I can add a monster, such as Ritual Raven, to my hand." Artemis began as he took his card. "In addition, my Crush Card Virus not only destroys all monsters with fifteen hundred attack points or more on your field, but also in your hand and for what you draw in your next three turns!"

"Nothing in my hand qualifies though." Raven replied. "And I think I'll be able to make due, by summoning The Lord of Dragons, in attack mode!" He called out, a sorcerer in dragon-like armour rising to his field. (4/1200/1100) "Now attack, with Dragon's Fireball!" He cried out, his monster readying a fireball.

"And I counter with Birthright, letting me summon a normal monster, or a Gemini monster such as my Dark Valkyria who is treated as such in the graveyard." He called out as his dark fairy rose back to the field. (4/1800/1050)

"Great..." Raven said. "One card face-down, and that's all."

"As I would expect." Artemis said as he drew. "Now I summon my Dragon Zombie, in attack mode!" He called out, his decayed dragon rising up. (3/1600/0) "Now attack Dragon Zombie, with Rancid Breath!" He called out as his dragon began to spit an acidic cloud at it's foe.

"And I counter with Mirror Wall, cutting your monster's attack in half!" Raven called back.

"Blast it all!" Artemis spat out as his Dragon Zombie's attack was cut. (3/1600/0-3/800/0)

"Counter attack with Dragon's Fireball!" Raven called out as his spellcaster slung a fireball at the zombie, shattering it apart.

Artemis: 1250

Raven: 1650

"I set a card face down and end my turn, for now." Artemis let out, seething inwardly. 'Blast it! This battle is far more troublesome than I thought! I shall prevail however. Destiny demands it!'

"Now I draw!" Raven called out. "And I'll let Mirror Wall shatter, since I can't pay for it." He said as his card shattered. "Now I set one card face down and my dude to defence mode." He added as his spellcaster knelt down. "Next I set one monster, face down in defence mode."

"Very well." Artemis said as he drew. "Ah, perfect. I play Contract with the Abyss, offering Ritual Raven which fulfills the requirements of any dark ritual. Now I can summon Dokurorider!" He called out as a skull-headed monster on a motorcycle rose to the field. (6/1900/1850) "Next I second summon my Valkyria, granting her an additional three hundred attack points when her spell counter is equipped! (4/1800/1050-4/2100/1050) But I'll un-equip it to destroy your Lord of Dragons!" He added as the monster's attack dropped back down (4/2100/1050-4/1800/1050) the opposing monster shattering. "Now, Dokurorider attack! With Dokuroraid!" He cried out, the monster doing a wheelie as it sped towards the opposing monster as it flipped up to reveal a dragon with a metal mask about it's face. (3/1400/1100) The wheel smashed into the monster, shattering it.

"There goes Masked Dragon." Raven commented as a green dragon rose up to take it's place. "And since it was destroyed it summons Blackland Fire Dragon in it's place!" (4/1500/800)

"Dark Valkyria's Dark Collapse shall take care of that!" Artemis replied as the dark fairy sent a blast of energy at the dragon, blasting it apart.

"Now I draw!" Raven called out as he drew. "Cool! I set card face down and then I summon Kuriboh!" He called out, a puff ball with eyes rising to the field. (1/300/200)

"How is that supposed to help you?" Artemis scoffed.

"Simple. I use Monster Gate!" Raven replied. "Now I offer Kuriboh and then pick up and discard card from my deck until I get one I can normal summon! And since I'm not technically drawing your Crush Card can't affect it! Here we go!" He said, drawing. "First pick and I nailed it! Let's go, Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

0--0

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!?" J.B. and Serenity let out at the same time, staring as red light erupted before Raven, the massive black dragon rising from it, spinning in the air before diving back down and landing behind it's master, bellowing out to the world. (7/2400/2000)

0--0

"Oh my..." Artemis let out as the dragon growled at him.

"Next I use one of my face downs, Metalmorph!" Raven said with a grin as steel coated his dragon. "Not only does he get a nice little boost (7/2400/2000-7/2700/2300) he gains half the attack of whatever he attacks! So attack Dark Valkyria! With Inferno Fireblast!" He cried out, the monster spitting a fireball at Artemis' monster, blasting it apart. (7/2700/2300-7/3600/2300)

"Counter with Curse of Anubis, which forces all effect monsters to defence mode, such as Dark Valkyria thanks to her re-summoning!" Artemis called out as both his monsters took defence positions. "They do lose all their defence for the turn (6/1900/1850-6/1900/0) (4/1800/1050-4/1800/0) but I keep my life points!" He said as his monster shattered apart, the dragon's attack dropping soon after. (7/3600/2300-7/2700/2300)

"Turn's up, you're next!" Raven said with a grin as Artemis drew, the dragon's attack lowering. (7/3600/2300-7/2700/2300)

"One card face-down, and that is all." Artemis said simply.

"Then I draw!" Raven replied, taking his card. "And I attack with--"

"Nothing, activate Shadow Spell!" Artemis barked back, chains appearing to wrap around the dragon. "Now your dragon is helpless and it loses attack power!" (7/2700/2300-7/2000/2300)

"Crap..." Raven let out as Artemis drew.

"Ah, perfect... Plague Wolf in attack mode." He said simply, a deranged wolf rising to his field. (3/1000/1000) "It's effect allows me to--"

"Don't matter!" Raven replied as a card flipped up. "I'll use Waboku to protect myself."

"How bothersome..." Artemis let out. "Go."

"I will." Raven said as he drew. "And it's time to end this!" He added as his dragon began to transform, the chains around it breaking.

"What is this!?" Artemis demanded as the steel darkened and hardened, the monster growling out.

"When a Red Eyes Black Dragon is equipped with Metalmorph I can offer it to summon a monster from my deck, Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" (8/2800/2400)

"Black METAL Dragon?" Artemis parroted.

"Now attack Plague Wolf and finish this!" Raven commanded. "With Flash Flare Blast!" He called out, the monster charging a dark red fireball and firing it off at the wolf.

"NO! This isn't what should happen!" Artemis bellowed out. "THIS IS NOT MY DESTINY!" He cried out as the black impacted his wolf, the shockwave, forcing him off of his feet, throwing him onto his back.

Artemis: 0

Raven: 1650

"Now here's the lesson to be learned pal." Raven said, pointing to himself with a thumb. "I'm the King of Dragons. And I'm gonna be the best dragon duellist around, like it or not!" Grinning he looked down at Artemis as Mayl rushed to his side. "Now that was just part of my power. Tomorrow..." He began pointing towards J.B. with a grin. "I'm going to show all the power I can bring to bear!"

"Wow, cocky guy." Gonda said as he looked at the victor's grin. "Gonna knock him down a peg or three J.B.? J.B.?" Gonda repeated turning to his friend at the same time Serenity and Mary Susan did.

He had the exact same grin on his face.

0--0

"Sounds like things are coming to ahead." Mary Susan began as she, Serenity and Skyla watched students from the two schools mingle, the occasional duel in sight.

"Yeah, no kidding." Serenity added with a nod. "J.B.'s ready though, I wouldn't worry."

"Maybe, but so is this 'Raven Storm'." Skyla replied. "I wouldn't be too comfortable just yet."

"Hey, hey, check it out!" They heard, turning about as Raven and two Slifers from his school wandered over. "Not joining the party?" One of the Slifers asked.

"We're fine." Skyla said simply as Raven fidgeted slightly. "...May we help you?" She directed towards the lone Ra.

"What?" Raven let out before coughing slightly. "Ah, well you see..."

"Really need to get over that shyness with girls..." The other Slifer sighed. "He's a fan of Joey Wheeler and heard his sister is around."

"I was getting to that!" Raven barked out. "I just... Didn't want to come off like some fan boy."

"Uh-huh." The Slifer let out. "Anyway, any idea where we can find her?" He asked as Mary and Skyla shared a look before pointing at Serenity. "...Wow, that was easy."

"Yeah, we oughta set up a PI service or something." The other Slifer added.

"I wouldn't go that far..."

"Hey, it's be cool! We could spy on people! Legally!"

"They always like this?" Serenity asked Raven as the two King's Academy Slifers continued to banter.

"You've no idea..." He groaned back. "Uh, yeah... So your Joey's... sister?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well..." He began slowly as a beeping noise sounded on Serenity's PDA. Pulling it out she looked at it, her eyes widening.

"Oh nuts, I told J.B. I'd meet him for some studying for the match, I gotta run!" She let out before turning and running off. "Sorry, have to run!" She called back with a wave.

"Okay... be seeing you..." Raven said with a wave and slight blush.

"What's with him?" Mary asked, pointing to the Ra student as he left, head hung.

"...No idea." Skyla replied.

0--0

Raven Storm was made by Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK. Talk to him about it.


End file.
